Para que nadie nos separe
by sakura-kine
Summary: Ha pasado un año, pero pase lo que pase todo estara bien. Ahora que estas conmigo ya nada me importa mas que tu felicidad. Ultimo cap listo, final definitivo e indiscutible T-T
1. Capítulo 1

Retomando un diario personal

Todo un año ha pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a aquel chico que durante mucho tiempo me tubo completamente enamorada de el, pero desafortunadamente algo diferente estaba escrito en nuestros destinos y por ello nuestra relación nunca funciono (de hecho nunca comenzó)….muchas cosas han pasado…….muchas, muchas cosas.

Se los contare desde un principio, desde la vez que me dejo esperanzada con su regreso, el cual nunca sucedió. Durante meses me mantuve en contacto con el, ya saben, lo típico : algunas llamadas por teléfono, una que otra carta y en algunas ocasiones nos conectábamos al internet para conversar mas a gusto (pues como no, siempre que el me llamaba mi hermano no se despegaba de mi), en fin, con el pasar de los meses aquella comunicación empezó a escasear , para cuando se cumplió un año nuestra comunicación prácticamente había desaparecido; yo estaba muy triste , me había sumergido en una profunda depresión de la cual casi no salgo viva de no ser por mi enorme poder mágico y por el apoyo incondicional de mi querida mejor amiga.

Por culpa de aquella absurda depresión perdí todo mi entusiasmo por la vida. Todo mundo estaba muy preocupado por mí: mi padre, mi hermano, mis amigas y mis queridos kero y yue. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible; nadie podía creer que yo "sakura kinomoto" ama y dueña absoluta de las cartas mágicas mas poderosas de mundo, la niña mas alegre y energética que cualquiera pudiera conocer; estuviera reducida a nada mas que un ser vivo que vivía en la apatía y en la soledad. En la secundaria yo estaba inscrita en cada uno de los clubes deportivos e incluso fui elegida como capitana en varios de ellos, pero al adentrarme en la depresión de mi primer amor real, deje cada uno de ellos y también deje de asistir a las clases, ya nada me importaba, solo quería sufrir en silencio la desdicha que sentía mi corazón (fui una tonta, debí pedir ayuda a alguien). Creí que lo mejor para todo mundo seria el dejar que las cosas sanaran poco a poco, sin ayuda de nadie (pero que equivocada estaba), pero esto no ayudo en nada, con forme el tiempo fue pasando, mas me sumida en la depresión; me encerraba en mi cuarto sin abrirle a nadie durante días, no comía, no bebía e incluso no dormía, lo único que asía era llorar y lamentarme de mi desdicha. Se preguntaran como salí de mi depresión, no fue nada sencillo; cuando ya no pude aguantar mas toda esa tristeza decidí salir de mi cuarto en la noche e ir a visitar a la única persona que no sabía nada de mi estado emocional. El viaje fue largo, cruce miles de kilómetros para llegar a mi destino, pero no me importaba lo cansada que estaba, lo único que quería era verla a ella, a mi mejor amiga en el mundo y la única persona que podría ayudarme en un momento tan desesperado como ese "Tomoyo Daidouji". Ella se había mudado poco tiempo después de que shaoran regreso a hong kong, cuando yo aun estaba inmersa en el éxtasis de la felicidad; su madre tenia muchos asuntos que resolver durante todo un año en Londres, su compañía se estaba expandiendo por todo el mundo y lo mas conveniente es que ella y su familia se mudaran.

A lo lejos pude divisar el gran big ben, de ahí en adelante solo faltaban algunas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la gran residencia Daidouji; tomoyo me había mandado una hermosa fotografía de su nuevo hogar en Londres, yo creí que reconocería la casa de inmediato pero el cansancio y el hambre asían estragos en mi cuerpo, cosa que no había dejado de notar desde ya asía muchas horas. Estaba muy cansada y el sueño me estaba venciendo, la carta del vuelo poco a poco comenzaba e perder poder, lo que significaba que mi cuerpo estaba en las últimas. Creí que lo mas conveniente seria descansar un poco, bajé velozmente rumbo a un gran balcón que se encontraba cerca, todo estaba completamente obscuro y muy difícilmente pude ver el lugar en el que había aterrizado, además había una terrible neblina tan densa que incluso llegue a creer que aun estaba volando entre las nubes, al poco de haber tocado mis pies descalzos el suelo frio de la loza sentí como un terrible escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo. El clima era tan frio que prácticamente me estaba congelando e incluso podía ver mi propio aliento salir de mi boca como humo blanco. Tenia mucho frio, ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para convocar a alguna de mis cartas para que me sacaran del apuro, como es que se me avía ocurrido salir de repente de mi alcoba vestida únicamente con mi pijama color rosa. Por detrás mío escuche como una puerta se abrió, me asuste tanto que casi salte desde el balcón a la piscina, de no haber sido por aquel peculiar aroma que llego a mi nariz tal vez lo habría hecho. Camine ciegamente por aquel lugar buscando a la dueña de ese perfume tan exquisito que me estaba volviendo loca, ya quería verla, quería sentir sus brazos rodeándome mientras yo solo me relajaba en su pecho mientras soltaba cada lagrima de dolor; nunca abia tenido la necesidad tan grande de estar cerca de esa persona, era verdad que la extrañaba mucho pero nunca me detuve a pensar en cuanto la necesitaba, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi cuando mas lo requería, siempre con su sonrisa encantadora y con las mas acertadas palabras de aliento que necesitaba en los momentos mas críticos, y además, estaba su mirada, aquella mirada inconfundible que siempre tenia al verme a los ojos. Tenia que verla, tenia que estar cerca de mi mejor amiga costara lo que me costara, incluso habría dado mi vida tan solo por ver su hermosa sonrisa en sus tan perfectos y rosados labios. Apresure el paso para por fin ver el rostro de aquella perdona que estaba delante de mi, me paralicé de inmediato al reconocer aquella figura femenina de cabellera corta, aquel ser no era mas que "Sonomi Daidouji" la madre de tomoyo a la que también le había regalado el mismo perfume que a su hija.

Ella tenia una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano que de inmediato soltó al verme justo enfrente de ella de la impresión que le cause (pues como no, díganme que rayos podría estar asiendo yo en su casa a esas horas y con mi pijama puesta o mejor aun, como es que llegue a ese lugar), aun estando inmersa en su confusión me abrazo tan fuerte como si tuviese miedo de perder algo muy preciado, yo solo le devolví el abrazo y espere a que reaccionara. Poco después me invito a pasar a su recamara (si, había aterrizado en el balcón que daba a su recamara). Platicamos por horas, por fortuna de lo emocionada que estaba se olvido de preguntarme como es que había llegado desde tan lejos; me pregunto una infinidad de cosas que ya ni recuerdo. Cuando ya eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada sonó el reloj despertador que estaba en su mesita de noche y se sonrojo, no había parado de hablar de quien sabe que cosas durante mas de 4 horas y pronto debía irse a la oficina para realzar sus labores empresariales.

Me dejo dicho que podía quedarme en la habitación de alado, que ahí habría ropa que seguramente me quedaría y que mi estancia seria como estar en mi propia casa. Durante el desayuno me comento lo rebelde que se había vuelto tomoyo, eso me impacto, yo no podía creerlo pero la seguí escuchando atentamente, me dijo que poco después de haber llegado a Londres conoció a una bola de pandilleros que siempre la buscaban por las noches y no la regresaban hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, que había dejado de asistir a la escuela y que en algunas ocasiones notaba cierto olor a cigarros y a alcohol en sus ropas, eso me dejo estupefacta, sentí como todos mis problemas se esfumaban dejando paso a una preocupación absoluta por el bienestar de mi mejor amiga, pronto mi rostro que anteriormente mostraba asombre cambio drásticamente mostrando un profundo enojo, me levante bruscamente de la silla y le pedí a la señora sonomi que me dijera donde se encontraba tomoyo, ella dijo que seguramente a esa hora ya abría llegado y que se encontraría durmiendo en su habitación de lado derecho de donde yo me había bañado y cambiado. Me disculpe por mi comportamiento resiente con la madre de tomoyo y enseguida me dirigí al cuarto de mi mejor amiga, mientras subía por los escalones de madera solo podía pensar en una cosa, en regañar severamente a tomoyo por su actual comportamiento y ayudarla a salir del tan grabe estado emocional en el que seguramente estaba como para andar en malos pasos. Cuando por fin llegue a su alcoba me introduje en ella tan ruidosamente que muy seguramente me abrían escuchado azotar la puerta de la habitación desde el comedor, pero no me importo, tomoyo por su parte solo se retorció entre las grandes sabanas de su cama y se tapo la cara con una enorme y mullida almohada, esto me enfureció aun mas, con pasos decididos me acerqué a la cama, agarre las sabanas por el lado hacia donde tomoyo daba la espalda y tire de ellas tan fuertemente que por poco me caigo con ellas al piso, pero esto no termino ahí, tomoyo solo se volvió a retorcer en la cama mientras daba un gruñido de fastidio, cosa que a mi ni me importo, me subí a la cama a horcajadas y aprisione el cuerpo de tomoyo entre mis piernas mientras que le quitaba la almohada de la cara, ella aun se resistía a abrir su ojos y ver a su agresora así que la tome por las muñecas, dejándola totalmente inmóvil mientras comenzaba a regañarle muy duramente por lo que había hecho durante todo el año en el que año le había visto.

Al escuchar mi voz su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se abrieron tan repentinamente que me asuste y termine soltándola de las ataduras que eran mis manos mientras me levantaba un poco y la miraba de cerca, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, y en su cara podía verse una profunda tristeza mesclada con felicidad. Ella se levanto y me miro fijamente, y comenzó a tocarme con la yema de sus dedos, mis orejas, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas y por ultimo mis labios. Dejo sus manos en esta ultima zona por unos cuantos minutos, sus ojos estaban amenazantes al llanto, fue entonces que tome sus mano y la lleve hacia donde estaba mi corazón; al hacer contacto con la zona destinada ambas nos sonrojamos ella por tocar una parte muy privada y yo por sentir este contacto en esa zona, aun estando completamente nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer pude formular algunas palabras, " Ya estoy contigo, nunca mas te dejare" esas fueron mis palabras, al escucharlas ella se abalanzo asía mi, tirándome en la cama mientras su llanto emergía despreocupadamente. Tomoyo sollozó durante horas las cuales yo ni me separe de su lado hasta que ambas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas por el cansancio. La señora sonomi había subido poco después de haberme oído azotar la puerta del cuarto de tomoyo pero al ver a su hija llorando sinceramente en mis brazos supo de inmediato que las cosas cambiarían desde ese momento, ella muy cortésmente cerró la puerta silenciosamente para que ningún ruido nos molestara y pidió a la servidumbre que nos dejaran solas asta la hora de la comida si era posible.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ambas nos despertamos al mismo tiempo, yo tenia que avisarle a mi familia donde me encontraba y cuando regresaría pero decidí dejarlo para después. Tomoyo se levanto muy a su pesar, al parecer no quería separarse ni un minuto de mi, y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era demasiado placentera como para que se arruinara demasiado rápido, un extraño rugidito salió de mi estomago, ya era hora de la comida y pese a que había desayunado muy bien no tenia en cuenta que no avía ingerido alimentos desde asía algunos días y era algo obvio que un desayuno no lograría quitarme el hambre que ya traía desde ase días, tomoyo se burló de mi un poquito, el verla sonreír era lo mas placentero que podía existir en el mundo para mi, así que deje que se burlara de mi todo lo que quisiera. Después de un rato ambas nos encontrábamos comiendo el su habitación, tomoyo se había duchado y cambiado la ropa tipo roquera que antes traía, eso me agrado mucho ya que algunos de sus artículos eran demasiado ostentosos y prácticamente me daban miedo. Conversamos de muchas cosas sin sentido, hasta que llego el momento de la verdad, por alguna razón mi depresión se había esfumado completamente, ya no me importaba nada con referente a la familia Li o con el heredero de este clan, lo único que me importaba era el bienestar de tomoyo y su felicidad, por otro lado al contarle el por que estaba ahí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo solo me trajo una gran reprimenda de su parte, lo mismo que había hecho yo con ella cuando aun estábamos en la cama. Pero su tono de voz conforme iba hablando se iba suavizando, esto lo note de inmediato, ella nunca se atrevería o mas bien nunca podría enojarse conmigo por mas de un mísero minuto y mucho menos yo con ella. Para cuando llego la tarde ambas aun permanecíamos en su habitación, no queríamos que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera en medio de nuestra dicha, pero aun así fue inminente el hecho de que yo debía hacer algo desde así ya muchas horas, "llorar" pero esta vez seria por otras razones, no por las que eran desde que inicie el viaje, esta vez lloraría por no haber podido ayudar a la persona que mas quería en el mundo cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, llore en su regazo por mucho tiempo, le pedí perdón tantas veces que esa palabra se quedaron grabadas en mi corazón junto con aquel sentimiento de agonía desesperante y esa impotencia absurda que comenzaba a aflorarse en mi corazón nuevamente, pero ella solo se limitaba a acariciar mi cabeza que en ese momento se encontraba en su regazo, mi llanto ceso repentinamente al verme metida en problemas muy serios, entre mis sollozos recordé que me había fugado de casa desde la media noche y que muy seguramente mis familia estaría muy preocupada por mi y lo que es peor aun, mi hermano incluso podría haber ido donde la familia Li solo para buscarme y matar a la fuente de mi sufrimiento. Pedí prestado el teléfono y marque de inmediato a mi casa. Dicho y hecho, todos estaban muy preocupados por mi, mi hermano ya casi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal con un hacha en mano rumbo a Hong Kong pero afortunadamente entre yukito y kero pudieron detenerlo, papa ya había mandado a llamar a la policía y todos lo vecinos y mis compañeros de clase e incluso los de los clubes deportivos me andaban buscando, papa fue el que respondió el teléfono y en cuanto escucho mi voz su semblante de preocupación desapareció, pero al darse cuenta mi hermano que era yo al teléfono se lo quito de las manos a mi padre y me regaño tan fuerte que tuve que separar mi oído del teléfono o me rompería el tímpano, lo ultimo que me dijo antes de colgar fue "moustro desconsiderado, mas te vele que no estés con el mocoso chino, y haber si ya te vienes de donde quiera que estés que ya me tenias muy preocupado "

Recibí una muy buena regañisa de mi hermano que duro por mas de media hora, ni siquiera me dejo decirle donde estaba, ni que die o a que hora regresaría, solo podía suspirar mientras esperaba a que su palabrería clásica terminara, cuando por fin alguien le pudo quitar el teléfono sentí un gran alivio, pues ya podría hablar yo, quien tomo el teléfono fue mi padre, le dije que había salido a buscar a tomoyo puesto que tenia muchas ganar de verla, el me pregunto sobre como le había hecho para viajar miles de kilómetros sin dinero y vistiendo únicamente mi pijama pero solo me limite a responderle una pocas palabras antes de despedirme y colgar "Desde ase mucho tiempo he querido contarte algo papa, ese algo te responderá muchas preguntas, pero, lo sabrás en cuanto regrese ". Mi padre se sorprendió al igual que tomoyo. Era algo que ya debía hacer, contarle a mi padre de mis poderes, de kero y de yue, del mago clow y de mis queridas cartas sakura.

Me quede unos días mas en la mansión de la familia Daidouji, con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de algo curioso, mis poderes mágicos habían regresado mas rápidamente de lo normal e incluso llegue a creer que habían aumentado así que para sacarme de la duda una noche en compañía de tomoyo convoque algunas cartas mágicas pero estas seguían teniendo el mismo poder de siempre, por otro lado mi báculo estaba mas radiante que de costumbre y debo admitir que al convocar a mis cartas su energía me parecía mucha mas brillante, incluso tomoyo pudo notarlo. Quería saber si lo que sentía era verdad, quería saber si mis poderes mágicos realmente habían aumentado y quería saber que tanto lo habían hecho, pero no savia como, hasta que recordé, había una carta que necesitaba mucha energía mágica para poder ser controlada "The time".

Lo que sucedió me sorprendió tanto que no savia que hacer, al convocar esta carta todo se congelo de inmediato pero no solo eso sino que yo estaba consiente, algo que jamás había logrado en mis años anteriores, siempre caía desmayada después de unos segundos, pero ahora ni siquiera me sentía cansada, las cosas se pusieron mucha mas extrañas al tocar a tomoyo quien de inmediato pudo moverse en aquel tiempo suspendido, ella jamás había visto tal cosa en su vida y al verse en esa situación lo único que izo fue dejar caer su cámara de video y abrazarme lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Como ya lo he dicho, con el pasar de los días las cosas se ponían mas extrañas, para el tercer día ya podía sentir la presencia de todo ser vivo en un radio de 50 kilómetros a la redonda, podía oír mas allá de lo inimaginable y mi vista estaba al 600 por ciento, era toda una locura, mis poderes aumentaban cada día y no sabia cual seria su limite. Debo admitir que esa semana fue de lo más terrible, una experiencia escalofriante que espero nunca mas sentir. Para cuando se cumplió el día séptimo aquel despliegue de poderes mágicos inesperados seso.

A por cierto, desde mi llegada tomoyo a dejado de ver a aquellos chicos pandilleros, pero como la amenazaron tuve que salir a defenderla y ponerlos en su lugar, se que usar la magia con estos fines no es muy bueno pero ellos se lo buscaron al meterse con mi linda tomoyo, en fin, por otro lado la señora sonomi estaba muy contenta de que su hija por fin había dejado el mal camino y ahora se portara como una chica normal de secundaria, aunque aun no regresaba a clases por que no quería estar ni un minuto separada de mi, ya hasta incluso dormíamos juntas, la señora sonomi noto el gran afecto que tomoyo me tenia y también que cuando yo llegue de improviso e ese lugar es cuando tomoyo comenzó a sonreír sinceramente. Durante todo el día de mi partida de regreso a Japón no pude ver ni a la señora sonomi ni a tomoyo, al parecer estaban teniendo una platica de madre a hija, se me olvidaba comentar que la señora sonomi me había reservado un vuelo a Japón en uno de sus jet´s privados, cosa que no necesitaba pero al ignorar ella el que yo tenia poderes mágicos no pude negarme.

Salí de la gran mansión completamente acongojada, no pude despedirme de tomoyo ni de la señora Daidouji, subí al avión completamente resignada por este hecho y me senté sin gana s en uno de los múltiples asientos, ni siquiera abrí los ojos al subir al avión, y tan triste estaba que ni sentí la presencia de alguien mas en ese lugar.

Al sentir uno labios tocar mis mejillas y oler aquel perfume tan exquisito supe de inmediato que tomoyo-chan estaba en es lugar, algo confundida abrí mis ojos y la mire, ella solo sonrío y me dijo "Nunca mas me separare de ti". Me puse tan contenta que solo pude abrazarme a ella tan fuertemente como mis brazos me lo permitían, durante todo el vuelo nos la pasamos conversando de viejas anécdotas de la infancia, pero ella procuraba no mencionar al joven Li, yo lo note de inmediato y le deje muy en claro que shaoran ya no me importaba en lo mas mínimo y que su preocupación era en vano. Hubo un momento en el avión en el que yo me quede dormida pero con el resiente crecimiento de mis poderes aun estando entre mis sueños podía escuchar el ruido a mi alrededor, y aun mas el armonioso canto de tomoyo-chan, quien me arrullaba con sus melodías como si yo fuese un tierno bebe que dormía entre sus brazos. Pronto deje de oír su hermosos canto y me moví un poco acomodándome mejor en sus piernas que con anterioridad había tomado como almohadas, ella rio encantada y susurro algo al aire creyendo que yo nunca escucharía, "Te amo Sakura Kinomoto, te he amado desde el momento en el que te conocí, quisiera poder tenerte a mi lado por siempre", diciendo esto serró sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

Yo no quise abrir mis ojos, tenia miedo de verla y tener que responderle en ese preciso momento, dude por un segundo, pero lo icé, me levante de entre sus piernas y la mire directamente a los ojos, ella sintió como yo me había levantado bruscamente y busco mi mirada. Estaba decidida, ella me amaba y yo a pesar de no saber muy bien lo que asía en ese momento acorte nuestras distancias lo mas que pude, la abrase y le susurre al oído "Yo también" fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que mis acciones nos tomaran por sorpresa a ambas.

Hoe !!!!, no lo puedo creer, aun me sonrojo cuando lo recuerdo, mi primer beso con mi dulce tomoyo, fue una experiencia única en la vida que cada vez que puedo trato de repetirla, no me importa lo vergonzoso que puede llegar a ser, mi amor es mas grande y mi deseo no se queda atrás.

Bueno me despido, hoy es nuestro primer día juntas en la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde, cosa que ahora es casi imposible, ahora soy 300 veces mas veloz que antes, todo gracias a mi gran poder mágico. Hasta la próxima, mi querido diario personal.

Asi es como sakura kinomoto, la niña que todos conocemos ha comenzado a madurar tanto física como emocionalmente. Solo bastaron unos minutos a lado de tomoyo para que ella comprendiera lo que significaba el amor verdadero.

Nuevas aventuras les esperan a todos y esto apenas es el comienzo.

Les agradezco que leyeran este fic, se que no es muy bueno, pero que puedo decir, era algo que ya tenia ansias por postear, tengo pensado en un mínimo de 10 capis, pero eso dependerá si les gusta o no, porfa, sus comentarios son muy buenos para mi, soy nueva en esto y quiero saber como voy.

Atte: sakura-kine


	2. Chapter 2

Encontrándonos con nuestro destino

La tenue luz apenas podía adentrarse juguetonamente por aquellas cortinas gruesas de la enorme habitación, en las afueras de la mansión podía escucharse el cantar de los pájaros anunciando el nuevo y esplendoroso día, el frio matinal se izo presente casi de inmediato en la alcoba de la joven y recién llegada amatista, mientras el viento acariciaba las hermosas cortinas blancas, la dueña de la alcoba, quien aun no se levantaba de entre las mullidas almohadas y las suaves sabanas parecía tener algo de acción bajo las mismas.

Leves risitas se escuchaban por toda la estancia, clara evidencia de que la joven amatista no se encontraba sola en su recamara. El reloj despertador sonó repentinamente sacando a la amatista y a su acompáñate de aquel juego que habían comenzado ase solo unos minutos. La primera en salir de entre las sabanas fue una hermosa chica amatista, de cabello largo y piel blanca, traía puesta una sencilla pijama blanca de dos piezas; su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad que cualquiera que la viera en ese momento diría que esa chica seria la persona mas dichosa del mundo, miro el reloj despertador por unos minutos, con algo de preocupación en sus bellos ojos movió a aquella persona que aun se encontraba completamente enredada entre las sabanas y que por ningún motivo quería salirse de su pequeño escondite.

sakura-chan, despierta ya!! – le decía la amatista a su acompañante mientras que la zarandeaba un poco – son las 7:30 am, si no te das prisa tu padre se dará cuenta de que no estas en tu cuarto.

Habiendo dicho esto ultimo una hermosa castaña de cabello largo y ojos color jade emergió de entre el mar de sabanas y se comenzó a estirar mientras daba un gran bostezo.

Ya voy, ya voy . . . – bostezo nuevamente – tengo tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes – le sonrió a la amatista para tranquilizarla, esta por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la cama con rumbo a la ducha que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras tomoyo se bañaba, sakura miraba el hermoso día que se avecinaba, el sol estaba radiante, no había una sola nube en el cielo y había una relajante brisa que incitaba a cualquiera a seguir durmiendo, pero pese a que este era su deseo aun tenia asuntos pendientes que atender en la escuela, así que no tenia otra alternativa mas que irse a su casa rápidamente y alistarse para iniciar un día mas de clases. Tomoyo no tardo mucho en salir de la ducha, en cuanto sakura lo noto se dirigió asía ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios, para después desaparecer dejando a una muy sonrojada tomoyo.

Al instante, a unas 20 o 30 cuadras mas se encontraba la residencia kinomoto, adentro todo era un completo desastre. Desde que sakura le dijo a su padre acerca de sus poderes y sobre la existencia de kero y yue todo en vez de mejorar empeoro. Como ya es sabido, kero y touya tenían caracteres muy parecidos y sus personalidades chocaban constantemente, sobre todo por que el pequeño guardián siempre estaba de flojo en la casa y comía lo de 3 personas en una sentada, por otro lado el padre de sakura no podía hacer otra cosas mas que mirar, es bien sabido que su carácter amable siempre era muy indispensable en situaciones como estas, pero cuando esos dos comenzaban a pelear no había poder humano o sobrenatural que los detuviera.

Sakura había aparecido en menos de un segundo en su recamara, nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera kero pudo notar que la carta espejo era la que estaba en la cama de sakura y no su ama. Por un momento, al poco tiempo de haber aparecido repentinamente en su casa, la joven castaña sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo, pero obviamente esta presencia desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Como no podía confiarse del todo, sakura activo uno de sus nuevos poderes al que había llamado "Detección de almas impuras", este poder le dejaba ver a las personas maliciosas cuyos poderes mágicos asechaban a su familia y amigos, pero a pesar de haber invocado ese nuevo poder no pudo detectar nada. Miro el reloj, ya eran las 7:45 am tomoyo no tardaría en pasar por ella para irse ala escuela así que utilizo la carta "Tiempo" para tener un poco mas del tiempo habitual, además otro de sus nuevos poderes era la súper velocidad, 300 veces mas rápida de lo que un ser normal lo era. Un minuto después se podía ver a una radiante sakura bajar las escalinatas de la residencia completamente bañada y con su uniforme puesto.

Su uniforme de verano era compuesto por una camisa blanca de tres cuartos de manga, una corbata pequeña de color rosa y una falda tableada de color azul marino con una franja rosa en la parte inferíos y por supuesto el escudo de la secundaria Yuuki justo en la parte izquierda de su pecho y si las alumnas lo deseaban podían llevar una boina rosa en la cabeza.

Pronto se sentó a degustar su desayuno puesto que la amatista llegaría pronto, con el pasar de los años ya había aprendido a ignorarlos comentarios absurdos de su hermano mayor, pero lo que simplemente no podía pasar por alto eran los terrible gritos que se lanzaban kero y su hermano, "Es que acaso nunca podre tener un desayuno tranquilo" pensaba sakura en ese preciso momento cuando de la nada apareció de nuevo esa presencia extraña, se paro repentinamente de su asiento y cerro los ojos para ver de donde provenía esa presencia, todos se quedaron callados al ver como la maestra de las cartas se había parado de su asiento bruscamente, en cuanto iban a reanudar su pelea ella les miro con reproche asiendo que todo mundo se quedara quieto por un tiempo. No tardo en encontrar a la persona que irradiaba dicha energía, el pánico se reflejo en su rostro cuando vio como aquella persona se le estaba acercando muy sigilosamente a su querida tomoyo.

La castaña salió a toda prisa en busca de su ser amado, quien no se encontraba a mas de 2 cuadras de su casa así que no tardo ni una milésima de segundo en llegar asía ella y sacar su báculo de la estrella. Tomoyo por su parte se asusto al ver a sakura frente suyo apareciendo prácticamente de la nada con su báculo en mano y esa mirada desafiante que solo había visto en ella en una de las noches que pasaron en Londres, cuando ella le había pedido a sus "amigos" que ya no la buscaran mas y estos le habían amenazado si esta no les daba una fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero lo que ellos no esperaban era que la mejor amiga de tomoyo era la nueva ama de las cartas mágicas mas poderosas del mundo y que no perdonaría a aquel que osara incluso en levantarle la voz a la amatista. Esa misma mirada tenia en sus ojos nuevamente sakura, supo de inmediato que solo algo podía ponerla en ese estado y era que alguien quería hacerle daño a su persona.

Sakura miraba por todos lados, aquella persona debía ser realmente poderosa como para engañar a sus sentidos en una mínima del 10 % de su capacidad normal, no quería elevar el nivel de su poder, mas que nada por el simple hecho de que aun no podía controlarlo completamente y tenia miedo de lastimar a alguien inocente.

Justo de la nada mujer pelirroja apareció frente a ellas dos, sakura estaba a la defensiva mientras que tomoyo aun sintiéndose inútil para sakura tubo que quedarse detrás de la misma; la mujer era muy hermosa, alta de cabello largo y una sonrisa encantadora, tenia puesta una gran gabardina blanca y unas botas del mismo color además traía puesto unos lentes obscuros que no dejaban ver el color vivido de sus ojos. Sakura se sonrojo un poco, esto no paso por desapercibido por tomoyo, quien ahora miraba a la mujer pelirroja con algo de recelo y no de temor como lo había hecho antes. Aquella mujer se quito los lentes dejando ver aquellos ojos rubíes que de inmediato se tornaron apacibles, asiendo que la joven maestra de las cartas se tranquilizara y bajara su báculo.

Nunca imagine que a la persona que me mandaron a reclutar fuese solo una niña – murmuro para si misma para que nadie la escuchara pero sakura si lo hizo y pronto no tardo en responderle.

No se que es lo quieras, pero si deseas hacerle daño a tomoyo tendrás que vértelas conmigo primero – tomo nuevamente posición defensiva y espero a que la mujer respondiera.

Tranquilízate, yo no vengo a hacerles daño. Dime ¿Que edad tienes, pequeñita? – le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Tomoyo se aferro aun mas al brazo de sakura, esa mujer le daba mala espina y tenia miedo más por su querida sakura que por ella misma. La maestra de las cartas sintió el miedo de tomoyo y al hacerlo su mirada se postro aun más decidida que antes.

Das un paso mas y no saldrás viva de aquí, entiendes !!!! – dijo desafiante mientras protegía con su cuerpo a tomoyo

Oh, cielos. Por la forma en que te comportas cualquiera diría que esa chica que esta detrás de ti es tu persona amada – al decirles esto tanto sakura como tomoyo se sonrojaron en sobremanera - creo que le he atinado. Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no quiero hacerles daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo, "nueva ama de las cartas"

Ambas se estremecieron al oír lo que aquella mujer les decía, sakura estaba completamente paralizada, por primera vez desde ya asía mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, por otro lado tomoyo a cada segundo se impacientaba mas, quería saber lo que esa mujer de edad mayor quería con su amada sakura, pero dado que esta solo deseaba hablar con la chica suponía que al saber ella que sakura era "la nueva ama de las cartas" debía ser algo muy importante, además de que con anterioridad la mujer había mencionado algo sobre "Reclutar a alguien"

Mi nombre es Yin ojos de rubí, soy la integrante mas joven del concilio de hechiceras del Japón, me han enviado a buscarte para invitarte a que te nos unieras como un nuevo miembro de nuestro clan, pero antes deves responder mi pregunta de ase un momento, mas que nada por curiosidad que por trabajo.

Sakura dudo por un momento, mas bien esta completamente confundida, de su baculo solo había quedado una pequeña llave que guardaba entre sus ropas mientras asimilaba lo que la señorita yin le acababa de decir, tanto como tomoyo como sakura se habían calmado, ya habían dejado muy en claro que esa persona frente suyo no quería hacerles daño, pero tomoyo aun no dejaba de mirar con recelo a aquella mujer que tenia una mirada muy extraña, sobre todo cuando miraba a sakura directamente.

Pronto cumpliré 14 años – dijo sakura con un tono apacible – si no le importa quisiera que dejáramos esta conversación pendiente, pronto tocaran la campana para entrar a clases y yo……. no puedo permitirme llegar tarde – finalizo de manera muy convincente.

A la pelirroja no se le permitió siquiera responder, en cuanto había abierto la boca para darles a ambas una respuesta sakura había tomado de la mano a tomoyo y ambas desaparecieron dejando a yin completamente sola.

"Me pregunto por que los 10 pilares estelares abran escogido a una menor para ser el nuevo miembro, yo le doblo la edad a esta mocosa, soy la mas poderosa Yunokichi de todo el clan y sin embargo me mandan a misiones tan estúpidas como esta. Maldita mocosa, se atrevió a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, y además es una de esas a las que les gusta ser Yuri"

Esto fue lo último que pensó yin antes de desaparecer. Era obvio por su sonrisa maliciosa que algo estaba tramando.

Sakura y tomoyo por su parte se habían ido a la escuela, pues como ya lo había dicho antes la castaña, faltaban solo unos minutos para que la campana sonara dando así inicio a las clases rutinarias.

Durante todo el día la maestra de las cartas se mantuvo alerta, nada podía distraerla de la misión que se había impuesto ella misma "cuidar a tomoyo de lo que sea que pudiere hacerle daño", se preguntaran ¿Por qué hacia eso, si la mujer pelirroja le había dicho que sus intensiones eran buenas?, la verdad es que desde un principio sakura no creyó del todo las palabras de la pelirroja, había cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos que no habían pasado por desapercibido para la castaña, y es que cuando se trata de proteger lo mas preciado para ella procuraba no perder detalle alguno de su contrincante, y aquel brillo que le había notado no la dejaba tranquila. Por otra parte, tomoyo se encontraba muy confundida, su mejor amiga se estaba comportando de una manera muy poco usual en ella, siempre que la miraba esta le esquivaba la mirada, como si estuviese ocultándole algo, y es que esto era en realidad muy difícil de hacer, desde que eran pequeñas tomoyo siempre podía notar cuando una persona estaba mintiendo y podía descubrir la verdad con tan solo ver los ojos de dicha persona, pero ahora esa no era la cuestión, el problema era que no podía ver los ojos de sakura lo suficiente para descubrir lo que trataba de ocultarle. Así estuvieron toda la mañana, a la expectativa la una de la otra, esperando respuestas a las preguntas frecuentes del por que estaban sucediendo estas cosas cuando parecía que todo estaría bien a partir de su reencuentro.

Pronto la campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, escusa perfecta para poder hablar a solas y pasar un momento agradable si es que esa mujer no aparecía de la nada interrumpiendo uno de esos momentos muy escasos en los que ambas podían estar a solas entre las clases, y es que al estar sakura inscrita en cada club deportivo que había en la secundaria era muy difícil dada su hermosura y habilidad que no tuviese un gran grupo de chicas y chicos siguiéndole por todos lados, ese era el principal problema para ambas ya que casi nunca podían estar platicando amenamente sin que miradas celosas se posicionaran en tomoyo poniéndolas completamente nerviosas.

La maestre de las cartas mediante la telepatía (uno de sus nuevos poderes) le abia dicho a tomoyo que la esperaba en el lugar de siempre en unos minutos. La amatista comprendió de inmediato y salió del salón de clases rumbo al lugar donde acostumbraba almorzar con la castaña. Mientras tanto, sakura se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se dirigía antes de ir a su encuentro con tomoyo "la azotea del edificio", ahí simplemente cerraba la puerta y convocaba una de sus cartas "candado", esta carta cerraba definitivamente la puerta para que nadie pudiera salir a la azotea del edificio, asiendo esto, sakura podía simplemente desaparecer del lugar e ir donde siempre.

En un lugar muy cerca de la escuela había un jardín enorme donde había un laberinto, justo en el centro de aquel laberinto se encontraba un quiosco de mármol blanco rodeado de hermosas rosas blancas, además en el centro de aquel quiosco había una mesa y un par de asientos del mismo material, en ese lugar sakura había aparecido unos minutos después de haber sonado la campana del almuerzo. Ahí, justo detrás suyo se encontraba tomoyo, en el momento en el que vio como aparecía su querida sakura le abrazo muy fuertemente por detrás temiendo que alguien pudiera separarlas, sakura se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño saltito des susto que se había llevado, tomoyo tan solo rio divertida y siguió en esa posición por unos minutos mas.

Ambas ya se encontraban almorzando amenamente, pero aun no habían dicho mas que unas cuantas palabras cargadas con algo de frialdad. Sakura se sentía culpable, quería pedirle perdón a tomoyo por su estúpido comportamiento reciente, pero simplemente no podía, sabia que si lo asía tendría que decirle la verdad y eso era algo que no sabia si debía hacerlo, era solo el hecho de que su miedo a perderla era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Perdóname sakura – tomoyo estaba cabizbaja, su mirada estaba perdida en quien sabe que punto inerte y parecía que retenía sus ganas de llorar – creí que todo estaría bien después de que terminara lo de las cartas mágicas, pero me equivoque, tu eres un ser extraordinario que por ser lo que eres también tienes grandes responsabilidades, las cuales has descuidado casi definitivamente por mi culpa. Sakura, mi querida sakura…. – sus lagrimas ya eran evidentes, fue imposible para ella retenerlas por mas tiempo, se sentía la persona mas estúpida del mundo al ser el obstáculo de su querida sakura. En cambio Sakura estaba profundamente confundida, no entendía nada de lo que tomoyo le estaba diciendo, y en cuanto la vio llorar un gran peso en su corazón se acumulo, debía decirle lo que savia, aquello que le estaba ocultando y que creyó que no fuera cierto.

Tomoyo, no llores, me partes el corazón cuando lo haces. – se le acerco y limpio el rostro de la amatista con el dorso de sus manos pera después abrazarla dulcemente – quiero que me escuches atentamente, te diré lo que se de esa mujer de ojos color rubí y de la organización que me a estado buscando desde la partida de shaoran. – esas ultimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a tomoyo, jamás se abría esperado que alguien estuviera interesado en encontrar a sakura. Cuando la amatista se encontraba más tranquila sakura comenzó con su explicación.

"poco después de que shaoran regresara a Hong Kong yo comencé a sentir una presencia extraña cerca de mi, no le dije a nadie, ni a kero ni a yue, pero después desapareció, entonces deje de preocuparme pero un día me llego una carta de alguien desconocido, en esa carta me decían que había una organización interesada en que mes les uniera, una organización de mujeres hechiceras cuyo único fin era la paz entre los clanes hechiceros, pero, para hacerlo debía separarme de todas las personas que no tuvieran magia y de todos los miembros de mi familia que fuesen varones, asiéndome entender que debía abandonar a mi familia, a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, en ese entonces pensé que solo era una broma de alguien mas, incluso pensé que fue Yamazaki quien me mando esa carta desde España solo para hacerme pasar un momento confuso, así que solo deseche la carta, no sin antes terminar de leerla, también me decían que si no recibían una respuesta mandarían a una Yunokichi para que les respondiera. Esa mujer que vimos en la mañana era una de ellas, una Yunokichi especializada en la manipulación de las personas para que estas hagan lo que mas le conviene a la organización, ella supo de ti ase poco, creo que me siguió en la noche cuando me dirigía asía tu casa para dormir juntas, no estoy segura, pero yo creo que quiere utilizarte para que me convenzas de aceptar la propuesta de la organización. Estoy preocupada tomoyo, esa persona no planea manipularte, en sus ojos pude ver maldad, ella quiere acerté daño para obligarme a aceptar, se que tengo el poder para desaparecerla si lo deseo pero el simple hecho de que quiere hacerte daño me intranquiliza y no me deja pensar bien las cosas"

Sakura no podía disimular su frustración combinada col el inmenso terror de perder lo más importante en su vida, estaba temblando y no podía evitar que tomoyo lo notara, no quería preocuparla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. La amatista estaba prácticamente paralizada, no savia como responder a los pensamientos que sakura le había hecho escuchar mediante la telepatía.

Todo se torno silencioso por el resto del día, ninguna tenia deseos de hablar, de hacho no sabían que decirse la una a la otra, a la hora de la salida como ya era costumbre se separaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares, sakura no quería dejar sola a tomoyo pero esta ni siquiera la volteo a ver cuando le había hablado para acompañarla asta su casa, obviamente aun no se encontraba preparada para hablar con ella, no al menos que tuviera las palabras exactas que sakura necesitaba escuchar y que desconocía totalmente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, nada perturbo la paz de la ciudad de Tomoeda, en algunas ocasiones sakura sintió la presencia de Yin cerca suyo, pero no le importaba, al menos esa mujer no se encontraba cerca de tomoyo, eso le aliviaba pues sabia lo indefensa que se encontraba la amatista ya que solo ella poseía poderes mágicos con los cuales defenderse de Yin mientras que tomoyo solo poseía un inexplicable don para analizar a las personas.

La joven maestra de las cartas se había encerrado en su habitación poco después de haber llegado, justo como lo asía un año atrás, sus familiares se preocuparon al verla nuevamente en ese estado, pero prefirieron no interferir en los asuntos de sakura, creyeron que era lo correcto puesto que la chica estaba creciendo y en cierto modo necesitaba madurar conforme a la experiencia.

En la mansión Daidouji no ocurrió algo distinto, la amatista simplemente había entrado en su habitación pidiendo a la servidumbre que no se le molestase asta la hora de la cena.

Ahí, en su habitación se dedico exclusivamente a ver los videos de cuando sakura era una niña card captor, creía que tal vez esas cintas pudieran decirle lo que sakura necesitaba escuchar. Toda la tarde vio esos videos, realmente eran muchos, pero disfrutaba cada minuto de ellos, y fue así como la amatista había pasado la tarde de aquel día. Y de repente, casi como de rayo recordó aquello que siempre le animaba cuando se encontraba en problemas, recordó el porque siempre estaba alado de sakura cuando todo se tornaba dificultoso en su camino.

"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Verdad sakura"

Eso era lo que la castaña necesitaba escuchar, o más bien recordar ya que esa frase siempre la decía cuando se encontraba en problemas. Una leve sonrisa surco su rostro, por fin podría darle ánimos a su querida sakura quien no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Dando exactamente las 10 de la noche en el reloj del tocador de la joven maestra, esta simplemente desapareció, mientras que sin que nadie la convocara, la carta "Espejo" tomaba forma y ocupaba el lugar de sakura en la habitación.

Un segundo después la joven castaña se encontraba en el balcón de la amatista, su indecisión a entrar a la habitación era notoria por el singular temblar de sus manos. Entonces escucho la voz e la persona más importante para ella.

"Perdóname, he tardado un poco pero por fin tengo una respuesta para ti. Sakura kinomoto, si estoy contigo se que nada me pasara, por que…. pase lo que pase todo estará bien"

Sakura quedo impactada por las palabras de la amatista, esa era su frase, la frase que siempre utilizaba cuando todo le salía mal, la frase que asía ya algunos meses había quedado en el olvido del mar que era su memoria. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en ese preciso momento. Sin decir una sola palabra corrió a los brazos de la amatista mientras le decía "Te amo", palabras que sorprendieron en sobremanera a la joven chica puesto que sakura jamás le había dicho esas palabras sin que su rostro se tornara tremendamente rojizo por la vergüenza.

"Nuestro destino es estar siempre juntas, quien nos quiera separar que lo intente, pero nadie ni nada lograra que nuestro amor desaparezca, no importa lo que pase, mientras este a tu lado todo estará bien, mientras sepa que me amas nunca decaeré nuevamente, por que te amo y tu a mi."

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de la amatista antes de quedarse profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amada sakura, aun no sabia lo que deparaba el destino, pero mientras su amor fuese correspondido nada le importaba mas, solo esperaba que la organización de hechiceras no fuera mas allá de lo debido al entrenar a su compañera. Si, así era, Tomoyo Daidouji savia perfectamente de la existencia de esa organización, pero era algo que le comentaría a la castaña el día de mañana, el día en que la vida de ambas cambiaria nuevamente.

Puff !!!!! me estoy muriendo por escribir mas y mas, es horrible tener que aguantarme las ganas de decirles lo que depara el futuro de ambas chicas, que horror!!! Ya quiero decirles pero tengo que aguantarme. Vale me despido, cometen porfa, kiero saber su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nos veremos pronto**

Tras una angustiosa noche, de la cual la amatista no durmió más que un par de horas; las jóvenes amantes despertaron tranquilamente, una detrás de la otra. La joven hechicera estaba renuente a marcharse, no quería dejar sola ni un solo minuto a su mas querida amiga, pero los insistentes comentarios de la amatista terminaron por convencerla, y es que ese día seria uno de los mas duros de sus vidas, ella lo sabia, pero tenia muy presente el hecho de que su acompañante lo ignoraba por completo, así que procuro no revelar con sus acciones lo que ese día tenia planeado contarle a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que la castaña se había retirado desde hacia ya unos minutos aun se podía sentir su aroma en la alcoba, eso enloquecía a la amatista, lo único que quería era estar con ella por siempre, pero como hacerlo cuando algo tan grande como la Organización de las Yunokichi se interponía de nuevo en su camino, si, esta era la segunda vez que esta Organización se presentaba frente a ella con intenciones claramente maliciosas.

Mientras tomaba una relajante ducha de agua tibia, recordó la primera vez que se encontró con uno de los miembros de esta organización.

Habían pasado apenas algunos días desde que el joven Li Shaoran había vuelto a su país natal, su querida mejor amiga estaba que rebosaba de amor por el chico chino mientras que ella se moría por dentro al verla en tal estado.

Era un día colorido, prácticamente hermoso, el cielo estaba mas que despejado, el aire fresco daba un toque especial que profesaba un día agradable para cualquiera e incluso los pajarillos cantaban a toda voz, en cualquier lugar al que se viera solo existía paz y tranquilidad, eso era lo que la joven amatista distinguía en todos lados.

Iba en camino a ver a su madre a la oficina, al parecer esta tenia lago importante que decirle que no podía esperar asta la hora de la cena, así que sin más que decir ambas quedaron de verse en la oficina de la empresaria al medio día.

La joven Daidouji, una chica claramente hermosa y con una prodigiosa voz, no paso por desapercibida por la mayoría de los jóvenes que pasaban a su lado, cada mirada se posicionaba en ella, esto en algunas ocasiones le incomodaba un poco, pero en otras ni siquiera les prestaba atención, esto se debía en mayor parte a la presencia ocasional de su mejor amiga, pero este no era uno de esos casos, ahora se encontraba completamente sola mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad de Tokio rumbo a la oficina de su madre en el edificio mas imponente en toda la cuidad, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una mujer de edad avanzada ataviada con una larga túnica blanca, su rostro parecía tener una expresión de satisfacción combinada con malicia, la joven amatista noto de inmediato que aquella persona no era nada normal y que lo mas conveniente seria esperar a que esta persona le dijera que es lo que quería de ella o salir huyendo de ese lugar, optando por lo primero le indico con la mirada a la extraña mujer que la siguiera hasta una banca cercana para poder platicar, la mujer accedió casi de inmediato.

La amatista tenia presente que dentro de media hora mas o menos su madre llamaría le llamaría a su teléfono portátil completamente alarmada por su retraso, pero intuyo que lo que aquella mujer quería era solo conversar por un par de minutos, calculo que quizá su encuentro y su despedida no durarían mas de 20 minutos.

Mi nombre no importa en este momento, lo que es realmente importante es el hecho de que debes abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible – decía la mujer casi en un susurro, casi como queriendo que nadie mas que ella la escuchara – pronto, una Yunokichi mas joven que yo vendrá a esta cuidad, pero no causara ninguna daño si la ama de las cartas le obedece pacíficamente, – eso tomo por sorpresa a Tomoyo provocando que diera un sobresalto en su lugar y reprimiera con sus manos un leve grito que estaba a punto de soltar – esta es la primera vez en la que La Organización de las Yunokichi recluta a una menor de edad, estamos realmente sorprendidas por su gran potencial, desconocemos el origen de esos poderes, desafortunadamente un miembro del clan Li se interpuso en nuestros planes.

Esta usted hablando de Li Shaoran- balbuceó la amatista tras oir esto ultimo

Así es, ese mocoso llego en el momento menos propicio, nosotras queríamos observar el progreso del ama de las cartas durante toda su saga, pero al llegar ese niño a Tomoeda todo se tubo que interrumpir, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que ese niño nos descubriera cerca de la chica Kinomoto, asi que sin mas remedio nos alejamos de esta cuidad y de nuestro futuro prospecto, poco después nos enteramos que ambos estaban enamorados esto arruino completamente nuestros planes, pero ahora que ese niño se ha ido el único obstáculo que se interpone entre el ama de las cartas y nosotros es usted señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- sus ojos miraban a la chica Daidouji de una manera poco amigable

Disculpe, porque dice eso, Sakura y yo solo somos amigas, no veo el porque mi presencia cerca de ella pudiera interferir en sus planes…………..- a cada palabra que pronunciaba su animo decaía, aquella mujer comprendió de inmediato el porque la habían mandado a esa misión – después de todo, ella y Li están enamorados, que clase de amiga seria yo si de un momento a otro le confesara que la amo. A pesar de que la ame, ella y yo…….. solo seremos amigas. – finalizo Tomoyo casi a punto de llorar, y es que esas palabras le lastimaban el alma, el saber que nunca podría confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que mas ama en el mundo le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, el saber que su amor nunca seria correspondido y que el simple hecho de confesárselos podría ocasionar una ruptura incurable en el corazón de ambas, todo eso acomplejaba el débil corazón de la joven amatista.

Ahora lo comprendo – la mujer se levanto del asiento sin siquiera voltear a ver a la amatista – eres una muchacha increíble, si no lo hubiese visto jamás lo habría creído. Ahora entiendo porque los 10 pilares escogieron a la chica Kinomoto. Solo me queda por decirle que de no abandonar la ciudad su único familiar podría dejar de existir.

Sin una palabra más que decir, la mujer de edad avanzada se esfumo en el aire. En cuanto a Tomoyo, la pobre chica quedo tan perturbada por lo último que le dijo aquella mujer que ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna.

Varias horas después la joven amatista se encontraba en su habitación. Todas sus cosas se encontraban completamente empacadas, en sus ojos podía notarse la inmensa tristeza que sentía, pero ya nada podía hacer, esa misma noche abandonaría la ciudad de Tomoeda sin que nadie supiera de ello ni siquiera su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida "Sakura Kinomoto"

La amatista estaba apunto de llorar mientras recordaba lo difícil que fue ese momento de su vida, pudo sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de culpabilidad por irse de la ciudad para nunca regresar sin que nadie supiera de esto, pudo sentir aquel sentimiento frustrante que le impedía pensar claramente, pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de su corazón gritándole fervientemente que no se alejara del amor de su vida, pero ya nada se podía hacer, ella no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para declarársele al amor de su vida, ella no era de esas chicas, así es como sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta las lagrimas se abrieron paso sin su consentimiento, de no haber sido por la voz de su amada llamándole quizá abría llorado hasta quedarse dormida en la bañera.

-TOMOYO, ESTAS AHÍ, RESPONDE!!!!!! – se escuchaba a la joven Kinomoto gritar fervientemente tras la puerta del baño.

La amatista salió de la tina de baño mientras se ponía su bata y abría la puerta para encontrarse con su amada. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando la castaña se avanzo repentinamente hacia ella provocando que ambas terminaran en el suelo.

La chica Kinomoto estaba empapada en lágrimas, clara evidencia de la terrible preocupación que sintió al no encontrarse con su amada a la hora indicada. Por su parte la amatista estaba confundida, al parecer no se percato del correr del tiempo mientras estaba en la bañera, ambas jóvenes se quedaron en el suelo por unos minutos, la castaña lloraba sin parar mientras la amatista acariciaba su espalda reconfortándola.

Me preocupe mucho, ya son las 8:20 am y tu nunca llegas tarde, pensé que Yin ojos de rubí te había hecho daño, me desespere y me puse a buscarte como loca por toda la ciudad con mi magia pero no funcionó muy bien por lo preocupada que estaba.- decía la castaña tan apresuradamente que muy aduras penas podía entendérsele.

Perdóname Sakura, me distraje mucho recordando un pasado doloroso, uno que nunca mas debería recordarse, mas sin embargo debía hacerlo, puesto que hoy quiero que sepas la verdad del porque me fui de Tomoeda sin decírtelo.

La chica Kinomoto quedo impactada, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Tomoyo semejante cosa, sus ojos llorosos eran una daga en el corazón de la amatista por lo cual dicha escena en la que se encontraba le provocaba un dolor irresistible. Ambas chicas se levantaron del suelo, la castaña al ver detenidamente la figura de la amatista se sonrojo tanto que su cara podía asemejarse la de un jitomate y es que era muy obvia su reacción, la bata de la amatista estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver ante aquellos ojos color jade su muy bien formado cuerpo, al notarlo la aludida se puso tan roja como la castaña.

Después de aquel percance ambas notaron lo tarde que era para asistir a la escuela así que sin mas remedio simplemente decidieron que ese día lo pasarían juntas.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo después de la escena en el baño, y en la habitación de la amatista no se podía escuchar ruido alguno, ambas se encontraban extrañamente calladas, ninguna quería decir ni una sola palabra acerca de lo sucedido y de lo que ambas sabían que iba a suceder ni mas ni menos que la revelación de el secreto mutuo que ambas le ocultaban la una a la otra.

Sakura, quiero que me escuches atentamente, no quiero que me interrumpas en ningún momento, tan solo dedícate a escucharme. – le dijo la amatista mientras la castaña bebía un poco de te recién hecho. – Yo…. yo ya sabia sobre la existencia de las Yunokichi, ellas fueron el motivo por el cual me mude a Inglaterra. Fue poco después de que Li regresara a su país natal, una de ellas se me presento el mismo día de mi partida diciéndome que debía marcharme del país o mis seres queridos sufrirían, la vedad no entendí muy bien lo que esa mujer me dijo pero lo que si logre entender es que yo interferiría en tu camino al igual que lo hiso Li, al parecer ellas no se llevan muy bien con el clan de hechiceros mas poderoso e influyen te de Hong Kong y es por eso que la llegada del heredero de esa familia causo muchos estragos en sus planes, he ahí la razón por la que no te reclutaron antes, pero eso es otro tema que abordare mas adelante; esa mujer lo había planeado todo muy detalladamente, se infiltro entre los miembros de consejo ejecutivo de la corporación de mi madre y logro convencerla de que debíamos mudarnos por cuestiones de trabajo, como yo recibí las amenazas de las Yunokichi no quería que mi madre saliera lastimada así que sin mas rodeos le dije a mi madre que me mudaría ese mismo día, poco después de mi llegada a Inglaterra otra Yunokichi se me presento diciéndome que su misión era mantenerme alejada de Japón y sobre todo de ti, pero al verme sumida en la depresión y en los malos caminos en los que me adentre recibió ordenes de abandonar su puesto, y de ahí el resto es historia.

La chica Kinomoto estaba tan sorprendida por lo que recién le acababa de confesar su mejor amiga que no pudo articular palabra alguna durante un largo tiempo, silesio que no izo otra cosa mas que incomodar a la amatista en sobremanera, ya estaba a punto de retirarse de la habitación cuando sintió los brazos de la castaña rodeándole la cintura.

Las dos nos hemos ocultado algo que no debíamos ocultarnos. Comprendo lo que has pasado, desde un principio supe de esta organización, de hecho savia perfectamente de su planes de reclutarme pero lo que no tenia en cuenta era hasta que punto podían llegar por tenerme junto a ellas, has procurado el bien de tus seres queridos, ese es un aspecto tuyo que me fascina y del cual me enamore perdidamente. Pero tu no eres la culpable del que yo descuidara mis poderes ni mucho menos lo fue Li, de hecho nuca lo hice y nunca lo are, solo hago creer lo que es necesario que crean esas Yunokichi. Mis poderes mágicos aun no tienen limite, siguen creciendo, y es por eso que debo tener cuidado, porque a pesar de todo ese inmenso poder aun tengo un punto débil, mi punto débil eres tu.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de ambas jóvenes, no podían entender muy bien lo que ambas se acababan de confesar pero sabían que lo que habían hecho en el pasado estaba muy bien justificado, Tomoyo intento proteger a su madre y Sakura intento proteger a su familia y prolongar un poco mas de tiempo su partida de Tomoeda, pero ese era algo que ya sabia que debía hacer, sabia perfectamente que ese seria su ultimo día en Tomoeda, sabia que no podría despedirse de su padre, su hermano, Kero y Yue, pero al menos podría pasar un día entero con su amada Tomoyo.

Ambas jóvenes limpiaron sus lágrimas, se sonrieron mutuamente y se dispusieron a pasársela en grande ese último día.

Pasadas algunas horas ambas chicas se divertían de lo lindo en el parque de diversiones, de ahí fueron al centro comercial Yugoki en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, la castaña necesito mucha energía para poder tele trasportarse a ambas puesto que esta era la primera vez que realizaba ese hechizo pero tan pronto hubo recuperado el aliento tomo la mano de la amatista y salió corriendo para ver el primer estante de la boutique mas cercana, tardaron alrededor de 3 horas en el centro comercial, su tiempo se fue prácticamente volando mientras veían aparadores, se probaban ropa, zapatos y miles de accesorias que al final decidían no comprar. Hubo un instante en que las jóvenes se separaron, aprovechando este pequeño incidente, la castaña corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo hacia un pequeño local de curiosidades donde momentos atrás sus ojos se posaron en un par de colgantes que al unirlos formaban un corazón, rápidamente los tomo y fue directo a pagarlos, el señor que atendía el establecimiento le sugirió grabar unas palabras a ambos colgantes, la idea cautivó de inmediato la atención de la castaña quien no paraba de mirar el pasillo con la esperanza de que su amada no la encontrara, pensó por unos segundos mientras veía el par de colgantes de cristal y sin siquiera haberlo meditado mucho le dijo al señor que grabara la palabra "Amor" en uno y "Eterno" en el otro. Tan pronto había terminada el señor de grabar esas palabras envolvió los colgantes y se los entrego a la castaña, esta salió tan apresurada que sin querer tropezó con una linda rubia quien desde hacia ya un buen rato observaba a la castaña desde la entrada, pero la castaña no hizo mas que disculparse rápidamente sin voltear a verle y eso entristeció a la rubia en sobremanera, pero aun así, estando cabizbaja siguió a la joven castaña que recién acababa de salir corriendo. Sakura por su parte no tardo mucho en encontrar a su amada Tomoyo y tan pronto esta la vio se lanzo entre sus brazos sin darle importancia a las miradas reprobatorias de todos los "Espectadores" que pasaban a su lado. Caminaron un rato por los grandes pasillos del centro comercial, la castaña había escondido los pequeños paquetes contenedores de los colgantes entre sus manos, con respecto a la chica rubia, pues aun les seguía muy silenciosamente a tan solo unos metros detrás de ellas.

Apenas comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando ambas chicas subieron al tren que las llevaría nuevamente a Tomoeda. El tren estaba prácticamente vacio, apenas había unas dos personas mas en ese vagón, una chica rubia y una anciana vestida de blanco.

Lentamente Sakura deslizó su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Tomoyo, apenas estos hicieron contacto las chicas se sonrojaron a mas no poder mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, unos cuantos asientos mas adelante la chica rubia estrujaba un pedazo de papel en su regazo mientras observaba la escena de las dos jóvenes. Por otro lado la anciana solo sonrió complacida al ver como ese habiente lleno de amor entre ambas jóvenes se hacia cada vez mas extenso. Pero el semblante de ambas mujeres cambio radicalmente al ver el rostro de la joven castaña empapado en lagrimas mientras una muy confundida amatista le consolaba, la curiosidad de ambas era evidente así que para enterarse bien de lo que sucedía guardaron todo el silencio que pudieron.

Ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo - decía entre sollozos la pobre castaña – no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti, de mi padre, de mi hermano, no quiero mas todo esto, maldito sea el día en que todo comenzó. – finalizó enfatizando su ultima frase.

Tranquila, por favor, ya no llores, no tiene caso que lo hagas. Todo esto es inevitable, es tu destino convertirte en una Yunokichi, de no ser así, no crees que ya hubiéramos encontrado una solución a todo esto. – su voz era muy suave, lo suficiente para calmar a la castaña que se encontraba escondida en su pecho.

Odio todo esto. Pero tienes razón. – murmuraba en voz baja para que nadie mas que su amada le escuchara, apenas se había reincorporado cuando prácticamente de la nada saco aquellas dos cajitas, seco el resto de unas lagrimas ya olvidadas y le entrego a su amada Tomoyo la cajita blanca con el listón violeta. – Lo he comprado para ti. Espero y sea de tu agrado.

Algo temblorosa la joven amatista tomo entre sus manos la pequeña caja y la abrió. Cuando abrió por completo el obsequio tomo entre sus dedos el hermoso colgante de cristal con la forma de una mitad de un corazón, lo alzo un poco para contemplarlo cuando de repente la castaña saco otro colgante con la misma forma y lo unía con el de la amatista. Ambos colgantes encajaban perfectamente.

La chica Kinomoto tomo entre sus manos ambos colgantes y les dio la vuelta. Ahí en ese momento, en ese lugar, mientras la amatista leía una y otra vez la frase que estaba escrita en los colgantes, fue cuando Sakura le hizo una promesa a su persona mas preciada.

Lamento decirte que hoy a sido nuestro ultimo día juntas. Hoy en la noche me marchare con aquella señora que esta unos asientos delante de nosotras, no quería que nuestro ultimo día lo pasáramos en la escuela rodeadas de mis celosas seguidoras que lo único que quieren es un poco de atención- su semblante ere neutro, pero había cierto brillo extraño que la amatista logró ver en los ojos de la castaña- quería que solo estuviéramos nosotras dos, juntas, como siempre lo hemos estado desde que nos conocimos, exceptuando el año que te mudaste a Londres.

"Tomoyo Diadouji, es aquí y _ahora_, en este lugar, con dos personas como testigos, te prometo regresar en menos de una semana, será difícil, pero nada me importa mas que tu persona, por que eres el amor de mi vida, aquel amor que creí que le pertenecía a otra persona, aquel amor que no era mas que una mera ilusión transitoria que ahora a caído. Prometo, frente a estos colgantes amarte mas que a mi vida misma, prometo velar por tu bienestar y felicidad. Este es mi pacto, mi compromiso, mi promesa, mi decisión. Te amo y eso nadie en le mundo podrá cambiarlo"

Aquellas palabras, aquellas hermosas palabras habían salido de lo mas profundo del corazón de Sakura; la amatista estaba en shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, sus ojos a cada segundo se volvían mas brillantes de las emociones que recién estaba experimentando, la castaña por su parte parecía muy animada, muy emotiva, pero a la vez muy melancólica, en sus ojos podía verse el temor, un temor inexplicable que era detonado por el solo hecho de encontrarse ahí, en ese lugar, junto a su ser mas amado, en la mira de dos personas completamente desconocidas que no le deseaban ningún bienestar a su preciado tesoro, el amor de su vida, "Tomoyo Daidouji "

Si, así era, esas dos personas tenían algo que no le agradaba a la castaña, ella pudo notar claramente que la mujer de edad avanzada vestida de blanco poseía magia, lo hiso desde el momento en que la vio entrar en el vagón del tren, en cuanto a la chica rubia podía jurar haberla visto en los alrededores del instituto al que ambas asistían y la mirada que le dirigía a su preciado tesoro no era de muy buenos amigos que digamos.

El tren llego rápidamente a la estación, en cuanto se detuvo por completo ambas jóvenes salieron del vagón. La castaña llevaba de la mano a su ser mas preciado paseando por las calles de Tomoeda, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse por las montañas y del viento solo podía escucharse unos cuantos soplidos ligeros entre las ramas de los arboles provocando escalofríos a los transeúntes del lugar.

La castaña dejo a su querida amatista en el umbral de su residencia, no quería irse y la amatista no quería que se fuera, ambas sabían que quizá no se verían asta dentro de una semana, tiempo insufrible para ambas pues ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir en los brazos de la otra durante las noches.

Sakura savia que si no se marchaba de inmediato nunca lograría separarse de su amada amatista, así que sin mas que hacer o que decir se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió el agarre de unos brazos por detrás suyo, al instante las lagrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por mas tiempo, lloro, lloro como nunca en su vida, no tenia el valor suficiente para ver le rostro de Tomoyo en esos momentos, solo quería llorar, llorar de amargura por la inevitable separación, mientras la amatista le imitaba , ambas sollozaron por un largo rato mientras eran observadas por aquellas dos personas que las habían seguido desde la salida de la terminal del tren, la chica rubia y la mujer mayor vestida de blanco. La joven rubia parecía contenerse las ganas de salir corriendo en dirección de las jóvenes amantes y separarles de inmediato, mientras que la anciana solo se dedicaba a observar la escena desde un punto mucho mas alejado que el de la chica rubia quien se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina de la residencia Daidouji.

Mientras tanto, las jóvenes amantes estaban despidiéndose, Sakura se había volteado para ver el rostro de su querida Tomoyo y así limpiarle las lagrimas, el corazón parecía querer salírsele de el pecho, nada desceba mas que permanecer así, entre los brazos de su persona amada por mucha mas tiempo del que tenia. La amatista noto de nuevo aquel brillo extraño el los ojos de la castaña, ciertamente sabia que algo le inquietaba a su acompañante, pero ese algo era demasiado para su mente puesto que esta estaba llena de hermosos recuerdos que le llegaban de improviso al saber que pronto su amada le dejaría.

Y entonces fue cuando lo entendió, ese brillo no era mas que de deseo, un deseo irrefutable de poseerle, de tenerle siempre a su lado y nunca dejarle ir, vio como su amada Sakura tomaba aire casi entrecortadamente y como esos ojos color jade se mostraban dulces pero decididos a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces fue cuando todo se le aclaro, su mente se quedo totalmente en blanco y su instinto le obligo a darle el control. Ambas estaban ahí, juntas, en medio de un cálido abrazo a tan solo unos minutos de la partida de la castaña, con muy poco tiempo, y tenían que aprovechar cada segundo que estuvieran juntas. Lo siguiente que sucedió sorprendió tanto a Tomoyo como a las dos observadoras escondidas, y es que esa actitud que repentinamente había tomado Sakura era completamente inesperada. La amatista se vio a si misma aprisionada entre el cuerpo de su amante y la pared de concreto, Sakura le había arrinconado y le miraba directamente a los ojos, se podía ver una pasión escondida que emergía poco a poco, estado al borde de un completo descontrol, Sakura jadeaba, le era muy difícil respirar, tenia frente suyo lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, le miraba de pies a cabeza mientras una muy confundida Tomoyo le veía confundida y extrañamente excitada a la vez, ambas jadeaban, se necesitaban, los juegos matinales eran solo un preludio del enorme deseo que sentían la una por la otra, eso juegos de carisias eran mucho mas que solo un juego, eran un intento desesperado de sentir la piel de su amante contra la suya misma.

Le había besado, Sakura le estaba besando de una manera muy apasionada, algo que siempre estuvo esperando pero que nunca creyó que llegaría dado el carácter penoso que siempre se demostraban ambas. Aun sonrojadas tuvieron que separarse, no por que lo quisieran sino por necesidad "El aire es algo indispensable para vivir" pensó una muy desilusionada amatista quien quería más del néctar de los labios de la castaña.

Mientras tanto la pobre castaña no savia ni lo que hacia, se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y esto le confundía en sobremanera, su rostro parecía arderle de la vergüenza, no supo ni en que momento había cometido aquel acto de pasión, pero pronto aquel descontrolado deseo la consumió nuevamente y ahora solo se dedicaba a besar el cuello de su acompañante quien gemía a cada rose de los labios con su piel. Todo estaba tornándose muy caluroso, el cuerpo de ambas ya estaba adquiriendo temperatura y si seguían como lo estaban asiendo quizá la pobre castaña terminaría deteniendo el tiempo para poder terminar lo que sin querer había comenzado.

Y entonces, reacciono. Se alejo un poco de la amatista y respiro lo mas profundo que pudo, su rostro claramente rojizo bajo la luz de la luna era un panorama digno de admirarse.

Perdóname, no se que es lo que me pasa últimamente. – dijo entrecortadamente, su respiración aun no se normalizaba

Lo mismo digo, pero, no te preocupes, incluso creo que me a gustado esa actitud tuya, es muy refrescante saber que nuestro deseo es mutuo.- lo dijo como la cosa mas simple del mundo, pero en cuanto se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de decir se enrojeció tanto como la misma Sakura. - Perdona, creo que no e medido mis palabras.

Esta bien. Terminaremos esto……..algún dia, cuando todo se allá normalizado, aunque conmigo nada podrá ser normal. – finalizo regalándole una ultima sonrisa.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por aquellas calles casi desérticas sin un rumbo fijo mientras la amatista le miraba partir desde el mismo lugar donde la había dejado su amada. Antes de que Sakura doblara la esquina volteo a ver por una ultima vez a su amada Tomoyo.

"Nos veremos pronto" grito lo suficientemente fuerte como paraqué Tomoyo le escuchara. Diciendo esto desapareció de la vista de la joven amatista.

La joven rubia desde hacia ya algunos minutos se había marchado a su hogar, ya era algo tarde y si no regresaba lo antes posible seguro recibiría un grabe castigo por parte de sus padres, además no pudo soportar ni un segundo mas viendo como la chica que mas amaba en todo el instituto le diera muestras de afecto a una chica recién llegada y completamente desconocida, a esa chica amatista que nadie en la escuela parecía conocer y que no gustaba de platicar con absolutamente nadie mas que con tres chicas del salón continuo a las cuales también admiraba por que al parecer eran amigas de su diosa "Sakura Kinomoto". Mientras corría por las calles sintió como un sentimiento extraño le recorría el cuerpo. Por un momento quiso ser esa chica amatista que momentos antes era bendecida con los dulces labios de la castaña Kinomoto. Estaba celosa.

Poco después de que la chica Kinomoto desapareciera de la vista de la hermosa amatista aquella mujer de edad avanzada por fin se interpuso en el camino de la castaña. Aunque no dijeron palabra alguna, Sakura comprendió que debía seguir a la anciana asta que llegara a su destino que no seria otro lugar que "La ciudad escondida de las Yunokichi". En el camino la castaña no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su familia, al menos ese día había podido despedirse de su amada Tomoyo pero por otro lado estaba su familia, a ellos ni siquiera había podido decirles un simple adiós o un hasta luego, pero lo que mas le preocupada era su juez y guardián Yue puesto que este dependía del poder mágico de su amo y debido a que su identidad falsa era un varón muy seguramente no le dejarían verle nunca mas, al menos eso es lo que esas personas creían, la castaña solo tenia que comprobar el nivel de magia que tenía cada una de las integrantes del clan y de ahí podría formular un plan para escapar del lugar.

Durante uno minutos caminaron sin que la castaña se diera cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían, durante esos escasos minutos la anciana no dejaba de ver de reojo las distintas reacciones que tenia su joven acompañante cuando recordaba a su familia, que como savia lo que pensaba la chica, muy sencillo, esta mujer podía leer los pensamientos de las personas con tan solo verles a los ojos pero en el caso de la joven Kinomoto era muy diferente, a ella solo tenia que mirarle, no importase que sus ojos estuviesen alejados de la vista de la anciana, esta siempre podría saber lo que Sakura pensaba en todo momento.

Los pasos de la anciana se detuvieron frente a la entrada de un templo, Sakura, al sentir que su recorrido por fin había terminado levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y la fijo en la luna llena, sin darse cuenta un suspiro se le escapo de los labios.

Tranquila, Yue estará bien. Estamos enteradas de la situación, de verdad creíste que te separaríamos de el aun sabiendo el peligro que corre al separarse de ti.- la mujer hablo tan repentinamente que sobresalto un poco a la castaña. – nunca dejaríamos que alguien como el simplemente desapareciera, pero dado el caso, yo dudo que tus poderes no le llegasen desde este lugar hasta donde el este. Tu posees poderes que deseas ocultarnos, por una razón u otra así lo has decidido, yo no diré a nadie tu secreto pequeña Sakura pero debes saber que en la ciudad escondida solo abra 10 personas que se darán cuenta de la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que posees. Yo soy una de ellas……"Segundo pilar estelar, La Amatista" ese es el nombre por el cual me conocen todas, por el momento a nosotras "los 10 pilares estelares" se nos a prohibido decir nuestro verdadero nombre – la mujer se quedo callada por un segundo al notar la cara interrogante que tenia en ese momento la chica Kinomoto – discúlpame, te estoy confundiendo, mejor sigamos adelante, la entrada no esta muy lejos.

Apenas la mujer entro al tempo, Sakura se sorprendió a ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, era el templo Tsukimine, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, desde hacia ya casi un año que no visitaba el templo, estaba algo ocupada por asi decirlo, comenzó a caminar mientras observaba los alrededores, aun tenia la interrogante del porque se encontraban en ese lugar, pero dado que no podía explicación alguna solo se dedico a seguir a la anciana que se hacia llamar "La Amatista". Su interrogante creció aun más al sentir docenas de esencias mágicas en los alrededores, esto ya no le estaba gustando para nada, ya era muy noche y a pesar de los años aun le tenía miedo a las cosas que no podía ver ni explicar, una cosa era la magia y otra muy diferente a lo que ella consideraba sobrenatural.

De repente la pobre chica choco con alguien, y al hacerlo pego semejante grito que miles de aves que dormían plácidamente en los arboles cércanos despertaron y salieron volando con la esperanza de escapar de aquel lugar ilesos.

Tan dulce como siempre, no cabe duda de que eres su viva imagen

La castaña ahora si que estaba roja de vergüenza, la persona con la que había Chocano no era mas que su acompañante "La Amatista ".Esta solo le sonrió y le mostro el lugar donde ahora se encontraban.

"El estanque sin peces" fue lo único que pudo pensar Sakura antes de ser absorbida por un remolino de agua y haber sido introducida dentro del estanque junto con la anciana.

No muy lejos de ese lugar un joven corría lo mas rápido posible por todo el templo, parecía agitado y muy preocupado, traía puesta una bata de medico clara muestra de que esta era su profesión y en sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento de estar perdiendo algo muy importante en su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera al ver como una de las personas que mas amaba y protegía en el mundo era consumida por un remolino de agua y este la sumergía en el lago. Corrió a toda prisa para poder alcanzar a su pequeña hermana pero de nada sirvió, el cuerpo de esta simplemente había desaparecido dentro de lo profundo del lago.

Sakura ! ! ! ! ! ! – grito Touya Kinomoto al verse imposibilitado de salvar a su única hermana menor. Lleno de ira e incertidumbre gritaba una y otra ves el nombre de su única hermana, al a que frente a la tumba de su difunta madre juro proteger de todo peligro.

Touya Kinomoto paso toda la noche gritando el nombre de su hermana menor con la esperanza de que esta le respondiera, las lagrimas no estuvieron ausentes, poco ates del amanecer se metió al lago a buscar el cuerpo de Sakura y al no encontrarlo supo de inmediato que tal vez lo sucedido habría sido cosa de magia, aun así no podía estar sin hacer nada, tomo su bata del suelo y corrió hacia el único lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas "La mansión Daidouji".

Vaya, interesante o lo creen, y esto no es nada, aun les tengo mas sorpresas.

Por cierto, disculpen mis horrorosas faltas de ortografía, es que la emoción me gana jejejeje pero si no les importa preferiría que no las mencionasen, soy una persona muy sensible.

Perdón por el retraso, es que por fin pude decirle a la chava que me gusta lo que siento por ella y pues como es mi mejor amiga se lo tomo muy mal, ahora ni me habla sniff – sniff. Estoy media chípil

Ok, me lo despido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los diez pilares estelares**

La joven castaña estaba completamente inconsciente en las orillas del lago sin peces del templo Tsukimine, alado suyo se encontraba la anciana que se hacia llamar La amatista, el desconcierto de esta mujer podía verse claramente en su rostro por el simple hecho de ver a la joven castaña recostada en el suelo completamente empapada mientras que ella no tenia ni una sola gota de agua encima. Se le acercó un poco para verificar su estado, no creía que la chica estuviese lastimada pero lo mejor era comprobarlo para así no tener dudas al respecto. Checo su temperatura, su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración, todo estaba bien, la castaña no estaba lastimada y el viaje no le avía causado efectos secundarios. Levanto lo más delicadamente posible el cuerpo de la chica para que esta no se lastimara mas con las pequeñas rocas que había en el suelo, la cargo entre sus brazos y camino por aquel lugar que ella conocía perfectamente.

A cada instante que podía miraba de reojo el frágil cuerpo de la chica Kinomoto mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no podía evitarlo, era algo que deseaba mas que nada en la vida, el rostro juvenil de la castaña era algo que deseaba ver desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos lo que la leyenda decía, y en ese momento lo estaba comprobando.

El parecido es indiscutible – se dijo así misma

Acaso dudabas de lo que te había dicho, - murmuro una voz detrás suyo pero le reconoció de inmediato, no quería voltear y ver a la persona que le hablaba así que solo se detuvo y se dedico a escuchar - te lo dije antes de que la leyenda apareciera y aun así tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos. – la persona se le había acercado y le abrazaba la cintura por detrás – te escapaste de la casa y fuiste a buscarla a pesar de que te lo había negado desde un principio.

La desconocida era una mujer joven de cabello largo y castaño, al igual que su compañera "La amatista", la mujer vestía una gabardina blanca larga y en su rostro portaba un antifaz que le cubría únicamente la zona de los ojos.

Mi querida amatista se ha portado muy mal en mi ausencia, pero la perdonare inmediatamente en cuanto se quite ese hechizo que la ase verse mucho más grande de lo normal y que no se le olvide ponerse el antifaz, eso es lo único que protege la identidad de las 10 jóvenes herederas. – lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera muy melancólica mientras su mirada se posaba en el rostro de la joven Kinomoto. – por lo pronto yo me encargare de ella, necesito que llames a las demás. Los 10 pilares estelares tendrán su última misión juntas.

Al decir eso soltó el cuerpo de la anciana y tomo a la chica Kinomoto entre sus brazos. Camino por aquel sendero obscuro hasta que se perdió de vista entre los arboles que estaban alrededor. Mientras tanto la anciana que se asía llamar La amatista se envolvía así misma en un torbellino color violeta, a que suceso no duro más de uno segundos. La mujer que se antes perecía una anciana ahora yo no lo era, su cuerpo era mas como el de una jovencita de no mas de 20 años, su cabello largo que antes parecía de plata se torno de un azul oscuro con toques de violeta , su piel arrugada y tostada, se volvió blanca y suave al tacto, en cuanto a su rostro, este se torno pálido y definido que era adornado con unos labios rosados que incitaban a cualquiera a besarles, y sus ojos que antes eran de un café intenso se volvieron de color violeta oscuro. La anciana no era una anciana, sino una Yunokichi lo suficientemente poderosa como para que el tiempo no le afectara, una de las 10 personas mas respetadas en el consejo y una de las mas antiguas hechiceras de todo el clan, sin duda alguna, "El segundo pilar estelar, La amatista" era una persona demasiado importante entre las demás Yunokichi.

Tan pronto como su transformación fue completada su cuerpo se envolvió nuevamente en un pequeño remolino violeta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en una residencia que se asemejaba mas a una mansión, una joven castaña dormía plácidamente en una de las miles de habitaciones que había en ese lugar, sus ropas mojadas le habían sido cambiadas por la servidumbre y ahora su uniforme mojado era remplazado por una sencilla pijama color rosa pastel. La habitación era muy sencilla, nada fuera de lo común, incluso podría decirse que era la habitación de una jovencita común y corriente, en la habitación no había mas que una cama, dos mesitas de noche colocadas a un costado, un buro, un par de lámparas de mesa, un gran espejo en una esquina y un cuadro en la pared donde se distinguían 10 mujeres jóvenes muy alegres en un día de campo, todas vistiendo de blanco y portando una antifaz en su rostro.

La joven castaña dormía plácidamente entre sabanas de seda y almohadas de pluma de ganso, nada podía perturbar su sueño, aquel sueño placentero que en ese momento estaba teniendo.

Por otro lado, en una de las habitaciones, mas específicamente, en la biblioteca personal de las habitantes de esa gran mansión, se encontraba otra castaña sentada en un gran sillón frente a su escritorio personal, a su alrededor se encontraban miles de libros acomodados en sus estantes, un segundo piso donde se veían mas libros y algunos pasillos, unos enormes ventanales con gruesas cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz adornaban las paredes altas, justo en el centro de aquel enorme lugar se encontraba una mesa redonda con 10 sillas rodeándole, encima de la mesa se encontraban un par de sobres regados por todos lados, en el centro de dicha mesa se encontraba un hermoso arreglo de flores de cerezo.

A unos tres o cuatro kilómetros de la mansión Yunokichi se encontraba un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, en la orilla podía distinguirse a una pareja de chicas recostadas en el césped mientras miraban la hermosa luna resplandeciente en lo mas alto del cielo, ambas chicas portaban el mismo traje que la mujer que se hacia llamar La amatista y de la joven castaña de cabello largo que se había llevado a Sakura. Además ambas traían aquellos antifaces que les cubrían únicamente los ojos.

Una de ellas, de cabello rubio y largo, se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus ropas.

Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, es algo tarde Kaon-chan. – dijo la rubia a su acompañante quien aun no daba indicios de querer levantarse. – vamos, Kaon-chan, ya es tarde, si Kinesuki-chan se da cuenta de lo retrasadas que estamos se enojara mucho. – murmuro la rubia en tono de suplica mientras se hincaba para estar mucho mas cerca de la joven que aun no se levantaba.

Lo dices como si eso fuera a suceder. – le dijo sonriendo aquella joven de cabello largo y azulado. – recuerda que ella se encuentra en una misión, por si fuera poco, no hay nada en el mundo que haga que nuestra querida Kinesuki se enoje con alguna de nosotras, además….- tomo el cuerpo de la joven rubia y lo atrajo hacia si misma. – quiero tenerte a mi lado por un rato mas mi querida princesa, ya sabes que en esa casa no me siento a gusto con tantas miradas encima de ti.

Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo. – su tono de voz era dulce e inocente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro. - Así que mí querida Kaon-chan esta celosa. – rio divertida. – será mejor que quite sus dudas antes de que piense algo mas que no debe ser.

Diciendo esto se acercó muy lentamente al rostro de aquella joven de cabello azulado como la noche con claras intensiones de besarle, y esta por su parte no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, al contrario parecía la mas dispuesta del mundo, incluso se acercó un poco para poder acortar la distancia entre la rubia y ella. De no ser por el crujir de una rama rompiéndose quizá aquel beso si se habría logrado. En cuanto oyeron aquel ruido se levantaron del suelo algo asustadas por el simple hecho de que alguien ya les había descubierto en ese lugar.

Valla, lo siento mucho. No quería interrumpirlas, pero, Kinesuki-chan ha regresado de su última misión y desea una reunión con todas nosotras lo antes posible. – fijo su mirada en el suelo. – Kaon-san tu diadema amarilla esta tirada en el suelo. Si me disculpan tengo que buscar a las demás. Por favor diríjanse al lugar de siempre y esperen ahí.

Y sin decir una palabra mas desapareció del lugar dejando a las jóvenes tanto avergonzadas como confundidas por el reciente acontecimiento, y es que jamás se abrían esperado que alguien les descubriera en ese lugar y mucho menos que fuese su hermana mayor quien les sorprendiera de esa manera, mientras la chica de cabello azulado recogía su diadema con una notable vergüenza reflejada en su rostro la rubia reía nerviosamente mientras veía el lugar vacio donde había desaparecido su segunda hermana mayor.

Así que regreso Kinesuki. – suspiro. – Vaya, justo cuando pensé que podríamos tener la casa sola para esta noche. – le giño un ojo a su acompañante quien se puso mas roja al entender de lo que su querida Kaon quería decir con esas palabras. – Bueno, que se le puede hacer, será mejor que vallamos de inmediato, sino las demás llegaran antes que nosotras.

La joven rubia solo atino a asentir con la cabeza para luego ser posesivamente abrazada por su acompañante, casi fundiéndose su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo nuevamente el embriagador aroma de su amada invadir su sistema mientras le llevaba a la perdición exquisita que tanto adoraba y anhelaba, pero eso seria algo que tenia que esperar, al menos por unas cuantas horas, hasta que la reunión terminara. Y por otro lado estaba lo que Kaon quería y deseaba, quien sabe desde cuanto no se veían ella y su amada, apenas había regresado esa misma mañana de su ultima misión y se había visto forzada a esperar el retorno de su amante quien no regresaría hasta la tarde de ese mismo día, fue fastidiada por la mayoría de las ancianas del consejo quienes no dejaban de hacerle preguntas relacionadas al regreso de su primera hermana mayor, pero ella que savia de eso, si ni estuvo cerca de la mansión cuando Kinesuki anuncio que saldría de misión entre dimensiones y tubo que enterarse por medio de una de sus hermanas menores, eso no le sorprendió mucho, la mayoría del tiempo Kinesuki se encontraba estudiando y viajando por las múltiples tareas que el consejo de ancianas le encargaba, además de ser Kinesuki el primer pilar estelar también era la jefa del clan Yunokichi y esto le causaba muchos problemas, por lo regular nunca podía estar mas de cinco horas en la mansión sin que las ancianas la mandaran a misión o le interrumpieran en sus días de descanso que ya se habían vuelto extremadamente escasos con el pasar de los años, en cierta forma sentía pena por su querida hermana mayor, todo mundo conocía el amorío que sostenían las dos primeras estrellas Yunokichi, a las mas ancianas no les importaba, al fin y al cabo en la organización había muchas parejas como esas y a las mas jóvenes no les desagradaba del todo era solo el hecho de quererse sentir amadas por el primer pilar y saber que eso nunca podría pasar porque esta ya tenia a alguien a quien amar, los celos nunca faltan en un corazón que aun es humano. Kaon se sentía triste por la situación de su querida hermana mayor, ella al menos podía tener días enteros a lado de su princesita, sus días de descanso jamás faltaron y las vacaciones siempre se le respetaron, algo que a Kinesuki nunca le permitieron, en cierta forma quizá su vida era aun mas favorable de lo que ella pensaba.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente Kaon fue transportada junto con la princesa al lugar donde Kinesuki les esperaba no reacciono hasta que sintió unos brazos cálidos rodear su cuello y ese sentimiento de alegría que a veces lo invade a uno de manera sorpresiva.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kaon. – susurro esa hermosa castaña que le estaba abrazando. – Te he extrañado todo este tiempo. Perdona que no te halla dicho sobre mi partida en persona, comprendo si me has guardado algo de rencor, después de todo fui yo quien te mando de misión ese día antes de mi partida y después me fue imposible localizarte por miedo a que te descubrieran los del clan Saji. - termino con algo de melancolía en su voz.

No te preocupes Kinesuki. – correspondió aquel abrazo. – Te comprendo, con lo indecisa que eres quizá en ese momento no savias al cien por ciento si ir o no a esa misión. – sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco el corazón dolido de la estrella principal Yunokichi. - Además, Amatista fue quien se encargo de explicarme el porque de tan repentina decisión, aunque ella tampoco sabe lo que realmente fuiste a todas las dimensiones. – lo ultimo lo dijo de una manera muy sospechosa, como si estuviera a punto de resolver un gran misterio pero no estaba segura de si era cierto o no.

Vaya, pero que manera mas sutil de preguntarme lo que fui a hacer en esa misión. – rompió aquel abrazo tan pronto como sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la sala. – Hime-miko!!!. – le abrazo de la misma manera que a Kaon. - Cuanto tiempo, mírate, has crecido, te has vuelto más hermosa que antes, me alegro por ti Kaon. – viro una mirada acusadora a la peli azul quien se estaba acomodando su diadema amarilla, esta se sonrojo apenas Kinesuki le miro de esa manera y desvió su mirada al montón de sobres que estaban en la mesa.

Kinesuki, ¿Que son esos sobres en la mesa?. – en cuanto formulo la pregunta el semblante de la castaña decayó terriblemente, su sonrisa desapareció y el silencio reino en la estancia. Kinesuki apenas y pudo soltar aquel abrazo con Hime-miko y se dirigió hacia donde estaban aquellos sobres para recogerlos y guardarlos.

Esto es algo que aun no puedo decirles. – su tono fue tan triste que ambas jóvenes decidieron tomar asiento y no hablar mas.

Justo en ese momento, en algún lugar dentro del territorio Yunokichi, un par de jóvenes disfrutaban de su compañía mutua en las cercanías del bosque donde florecían los cerezos. Ambas chicas eran sumamente hermosas, una de ellas de cabello largo y de un azul aun mas oscuro que el de Kaon, su acompañante era castaña, pero su color no se le comparaba al de Kinesuki, el cabello de esta chica era un poco mas opaco y mucho mas corto que el de la estrella principal Yunokichi quien traía el cabello a la altura de la cintura, en cambio, esta joven, parecía traerlo un poco por debajo de los hombros. Ambas caminaban por aquel bosque sin que nada ni nadie les interrumpiera. La castaña parecía querer acercársele lo mas posible a su acompañante pero esta se alejaba un poco con algo de incomodidad reflejada en su rostro al verse envuelta entre los brazos de la castaña.

Ara Ara…… mi querida Zuki no quiere estar cerca mio. – murmuro alejándose unos cuantos pasos de la peli azul mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una completa tristeza.

Que? No…. Espera, no me malentiendas, adoro tenerte cerca de mi, pero, no estamos en un buen lugar.- su tono de voz reflejaba cierto tono de preocupación que deseaba ocultar con algo de ambigüedad. – Ya sabes que las ancianas siempre me están fastidiando con todo lo que hago, si me descubren fuera del despacho sin haber terminado mis reportes me mandaran a misión por tres meses o mas. – su animo iba decayendo. – Yo no soportaría estar…….lejos…… de…..ti. – su rostro se escondió de la mirada de la castaña, tenia que hacerlo, el ver el rostro sonriente de Kiyohime al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca era como mil agujas atravesándole el corazón, no había nada en el mundo que se le asemejara a excepción del rostro sonriente de su hermana mayor, pero no solo era eso, desde hacia ya algunos días el rostro de Kiyohime le mostraba inseguridad, mas de la usual. – Oye, quiero decirte algo. – dijo aun sin dejarse ver el rostro. – "Quizá si se lo digo una vez mas, su rostro vuelva a mostrarme esa seguridad de antes". – pensó la chica mientras unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Así que mí querida Zuki quiere decirme algo, me pregunto ¿Qué será aquello que quiere decirme?. – susurro en el oído de su acompañante

Idiota, si quieres saberlo – voltio su rostro y al hacerlo pudo ver de cerca aquella sonrisa que le robaba el sueño y se sonrojo al instante.- no hagas estupideces como estas. – apenas y pudo terminar la frase, puesto que aquellos ojos color rubí ya le habían hipnotizado.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?. – se acercó peligrosamente a los labio de la chica.

Yo…. Te….a ….mo. - tartamudeo antes de culminar aquel acto de amor mientras de los ojos de ambas escurrían lagrimas de felicidad. Rara vez la peli azul revelaba de manera abierta su sentimientos hacia sus seres queridos y le era aun mas difícil demostrárselos pero desde que llego Kiyohime a la vida de Saeko las cosas habían cambiado para la pobre peli azul quien había pasado por miles de pruebas frente a el consejo de ancianas tanto como para su propio orgullo. Habiendo terminado aquel beso se escucho una risita burlona de parte de la castaña.

Fu Fu Fu – rio divertida. – Pensé que nuca lo dirías.

Queeeee!!!!!!!!- grito enfurecida entre los bazos de la castaña. – todo este tiempo fue para hacerme decírtelo y que te burlaras de mi. – su paciencia se había terminado. – Ya madura un poco. – habiendo dicho esto se quedo callada un momento, como podía pedirle a Kiyohime que madurara cuando ella misma actuaba como una niña pequeña frente a ella. – Olvida lo que dije. Ponte el antifaz y sigamos caminando.

La joven castaña aun tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando se escucho un ruido por detrás de uno de los arboles, ninguna de ellas se sobresalto ni un poco, nadie podía infiltrarse en las cercanías de la mansión sin ser descubierto y un enemigo jamás podría atravesar las miles de barreras que la ciudad poseía, así que no podía ser nadie mas que un residente de la mansión Yunokichi.

Hasta que por fin las encuentro. – dijo una amatista algo agitada. – tan infantiles como siempre. – Miro a la peli azul de manera acusadora.- Saeko deberías estar terminando tus reportes en estos momentos, y en cuanto a ti. – su mirada se poso en la castaña. – si no quieres terminar tus misiones nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de mandarte lejos de la mansión y de Saeko, entendiste Kiyohime. – su tono de voz era muy severo.

Con esas dos chicas era casi imposible que su paciencia no se acabara, ambas jóvenes eras sus hermanas menores pero las mas revoltosas de todo el clan, solo ella poda ponerlas un poco a raya, la mayoría del tiempo ambas chicas no eran así de rebeldes, incluso la castaña en ocasiones parecía mas madura que ella misma pero cuando se encontraban ambas juntas era casi inevitable que el amor que se tenían interfiriera causando un caos en las actitudes de las dos; la peli azul sin la presencia de la castaña era tranquila, cuando no se le molestaba era capas de terminar sus deberes e incluso avanzar en los pendientes de otros miembros del clan, también era algo reservada y procuraba no inmiscuirse mas de la cuenta en asuntos amorosos no relacionados a los suyos, pero ocasionalmente era molestada por el consejo de ancianas que sin escrúpulo alguno le encargaban misiones de mas y procedimientos innecesarios que al final terminaban con su escasa paciencia haciendo que su rebeldía saliera a flote.

En cambio, la castaña era muy responsable, no había misión alguna en la que no tuviera éxito, pero siempre que estaba fuera de la mansión y de su querida Zuki le era muy difícil concentrarse y terminar las misiones asignadas, sobre todo cuando se enteraba de que su amada regresaría de un momento a otro de sus misiones. Pero últimamente no había logrado ninguna misión exitosa y nadie podía saber el motivo de sus fracasos, al menos nadie podía hacerlo en los últimos meses, puesto que la única que podía se había ido en un viaje entre dimensiones, durante todo ese tiempo la castaña había sido atosigada por la amatista y por sus demás hermanas pero ninguna pudo sacarle la información, así que sin mas remedio solo decidieron esperar el regreso de la única que podría averiguar el porque de ese extraño comportamiento.

Por dios Amatista, no seas tan severa, Kiyohime ha estado deprimida desde la partida de Kinesuki, al menos ten algo de consideración. – Saeko defendió a su novia de las acusaciones de su hermana mayor.

Me pides consideración, tu a mi. Mira, ya no peleare mas con ustedes. Tan solo diríjanse a la biblioteca, ahí las esperan Kaon, Hime-miko y Kinesuki. – miro detenidamente a la castaña. - Y…… por el amor de dios Kiyohime, ponte el antifaz.- dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer en un torbellino violeta.

¿A dicho que Kinesuki nos esta aperando en la biblioteca?. – pregunto incrédula la castaña.

¿Acaso es que ya regresó y ni cuenta nos dimos?. – murmuro la peli azul.

Ambas chicas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, ni siquiera dejaron un rastro como el que había dejado su hermana mayor Amatista. Un segundo después ambas chicas aparecieron en la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, justo enfrente de ellas se encontraban dos de sus hermanas, Kaon les miraba extrañada mientras que Hime-miko solo atino a sonreír e irles a abrazar de inmediato.

Saeko!!! Kiyohime!!! – les abrazo a ambas al mismo tiempo. – desde hace un buen de tiempo que no las veía juntas.

Ara, pero si es mi linda hermanita Hime-miko. – dijo la castaña mientras correspondía aquel abrazo.

Párale de una vez Hime-miko que me están asfixiando. – dijo casi inaudible la podre Saeko quien era aplastada por al cuerpo de Kiyohime y de la princesita. Kaon solo reía al ver la escena.

Kiyohime, Hime-miko, ya es suficiente, dejen a la pobre Saeko respirar. - Una voz conocida hablo de entre las sombras que formaban las gruesas cortinas de los grandes ventanales. – Miren que ya se esta poniendo azul. – dijo la voz mientras su cuerpo salía de entre las sombras.

Aquella mujer que salió de ente las sombras tenia un porte imponente, casi indescriptible, a simple vista podía notarse cierta autoridad en sus facciones, su largo cabello plateado y aquella voz tan sensual que le acompañaba era un claro indició de que su presencia era de indispensable en todo momento en el que este tipo de situaciones se presentaran. Pero, aquel porte autoritario desapareció cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro, y ahí fue cando Saeko empezó a temblar de miedo, nada bueno podría traerle la presencia de las tres mas grandes competidoras Yunokichi, ya que, por lo regular era ella su juguete favorito. Sintió como las miradas de Kiyohime, Kaon y Shizu (la recién llegada) se posicionaban en ella. Aquel abrazo que la asfixiaba ya ni existía, pudo ver como Hime-miko se alejo de ella y se sentó en su lugar fuera de la vista de las tres rivales. Ahora si que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse de las bromas de las tres.

"Si tan solo estuviera Aoi aquí quizá me habría salvado de las bromas de estas tres" – pensó Saeko muy desesperadamente al ya verse rodeada de sus tres agresoras.

Shizu, Kaon, cuando dejaran a la pobre de Saeko tranquila. – grito una voz desde la puerta del lugar. La dueña de dicha voz era una joven mujer que asemejaba tener la misma edad que todas en la estancia.

Su cabello era rojizo y del mismo largo que Kiyohime, portaba el mismo uniforme que todas las demás, dando a entender que ella también era uno de los pilares principales, entro en la biblioteca con pasos decididos, sin mirar a nadie a excepción de la de cabellos plateados quien ahora parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado al ver a su amo acercársele con un periódico en mano para castigarle. Por su parte Saeko respiro mas tranquila al ver como Aoi le salvaba de una muy mala pasada provocada por esas tres hermanas que siempre que podían le hacían la vida de cuadritos.

No creas que te salvaras de esta Shizu, te lo he advertido por mucho tiempo. DEJA TRANQUILA A SAEKO. – su voz resonó por toda la estancia en forma de eco.

Su porte era tan serio que a todas les pareció que daba miedo, rara vez, pero muy rara vez, podía verse esa reacción en la alegre Aoi. Todas en el clan le conocían como una de las mas amables y carismáticas Yunokichi, pero cuando se le exasperaba podría llegar a ser una fiera salvaje con tal de defender a sus hermanas, y eso incluía incluso defenderles de ellas mismas, tal es el caso de Saeko con las tres rivales.

La de cabellos plateados estaba que sudaba frio, ahora si que la habían cachado en su juego, nada le divertía mas que poner nerviosa en compañía de sus dos hermanas a la pobre de Saeko, pero sin duda este juego ya se le había terminado, con anterioridad su pequeña Aoi se lo había advertido, si no dejaba de molestar a Saeko las noches durmiendo juntas se darían por terminadas, dando a entender que su relación estaba por culminar. Esto le daba terror a Shizu, ella amaba a la pequeña Aoi, le adoraba, y solo pensar en que nunca mas estaría cerca suyo le causaba un escalofrió espantoso.

Esta bien. Tienes mi palabra de que nunca mas lo volveré a hacer. Nada me importa más que tu mí querida Aoi. – su tono era entre meloso y resignado; que mas podía hacer, si su relación dependía de que dejara de molestar a Saeko definitivamente no dudaría en dejar de hacerlo con tal de tener siempre a la pequeña actriz a su lado.

Hasta que por fin entendiste, ya empezaba a preocuparme, pero en fin. –tomo la mano de Shizu y la dirigió a el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa que era nada mas ni nada menos que alado del suyo. – ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe porque estamos aquí?- dijo interrogante a todas en la estancia.

Según tenemos entendido, Kinesuki a regresado y desea vernos a todas juntas. – le respondió Saeko sentada ya en su lugar.

Amatista nos ha dicho que al parecer tendremos una última misión todas juntas. – murmuro Kaon desde su asiento. – pero hay algo que me esta incomodando en sobremanera. – dijo con algo de fastidio en sus ojos.

Y ¿Que es lo que te esta incomodando?.- pregunto la pequeña Aoi.

Lo que pasa es que…… - rio divertida Hime-miko. – poco después de que llegamos aquí Kinesuki se marcho a ver a alguien e ignoro las preguntas que Kaon le estaba haciendo.

No te rías. – le reprocho Kaon con un puchero en su rostro que la asía verse mas graciosa ante la mirada expectante de sus acompañantes.

Bueno, ya basta. – dijo claramente molesta. – ¿Que no entienden la situación por la que estamos pasando? Si no asemos algo quien sabe que nos podría pasar. – todas se quedaron calladas al instante, casi nadie comprendió lo que Kaon quería decirles con esas palabras, a excepción de Kiyohime quien de inmediato intervino en la conversación.

Tranquilícense todas. A pesar de todo Kinesuki a estado asiendo lo mejor posible para nuestro bienestar. – su voz serena calmo toda duda alguna. - por lo pronto tenemos que esperar a nuestras demás hermanas.

Nadie dijo nada mas después de lo ultimo dicho por Kiyohime, nade quería hacerlo, las dudas en sus mentes no fueron aclaradas y sus corazones les avisaban que pronto algo ocurriría, y ese algo solo lo sabían Kiyohime y Kaon, las únicas que a pesar de haber violado la voluntad de Kinesuki ahora tenían una idea vaga de lo que el futuro les deparaba si los panes del primer pilar fallaban. Las seis cuicas se quedaron pensativas en sus respectivos lugares, mientras esperaban la llegada de las dos hermanas menores restantes y a sus queridas dos hermanas mayores quienes aun estaban desaparecidas por algún lugar de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde Sakura dormía, una castaña, mas específicamente, el clon de la misma Sakura solo que un poco mayor, se sentaba en las orillas de la cama y conversaba consigo misma con la esperanza de que la jovencita durmiente no le escuchara. (Si. El clon de Sakura es Kinesuki)

Te busque por miles de años. A ti. A mi querida y única hermana gemela. El caprichoso destino nos separo incluso antes de ser concebidas, pero eso no me impidió encontrarte, ahora estas conmigo y veo que los dioses te han abierto los ojos, ahora que conoces el verdadero amor, el amor predestinado que ambas teníamos desde mucho antes de nacer, me temo que debo arrebatarte de tu felicidad por un poco mas de tiempo, no será mucho, y te prometo que sufrirás muy poco, aun mas poco de lo que nadie puede sufrir en este mundo. – su voz era melancólica. - Mi vida esta llegando a su fin y con ella la de mi ser amado, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Aun que pronto tenga que partir y que con ello tu tengas que tomar mi lugar espero que no te desanimes, ya que te espera un día soleado después de la tormenta. Además, todos estos años de sufrimiento me serán recompensados en el paraíso. Sabes…. nosotras, todas nosotras somos ángeles enviadas a la tierra para protegerla, cuidarla y guiarla. Nueve de ellas estuvieron conmigo todo este tiempo, desde un principio estuvimos juntas y desde entonces las e cuidado pero la única a la que no pude cuidar fue a ti. Como me hubiera gustado verte nacer y crecer. – sus lagrimas por fin hicieron acto de presencia. Se quito el antifaz. Se levanto de la cama y miro con aquellos ojos color jade a la pequeña joven que dormía en su cama. - Mi nombre es Kinesuki y soy tu hermana gemela mi querida Sakura. – susurro a la nada antes de virar su mirada y salir del lugar.

Dos jóvenes chicas pertenecientes al grupo de los diez pilares principales iban corriendo a toda prisa por uno de los enormes pasillos de la mansión Yunokichi una de ellas era un poco mas bajita que su acompañante, tenia el cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros y una hermosa piel blanca, su acompañante era apenas unos centímetros mas alta que ella, su cabello era largo y de un color rojizo un poco mas opaco que el de la pequeña Aoi y su piel era morena clara. Tan distraídamente iban corriendo ambas chicas que no se percataron de que alguien les impedía el camino a unos metros mas adelante. Inevitablemente la colisión fue inminente, las tres cayeron al suelo notablemente lastimadas y confundidas.

Pro el amor de dios, cuando dejaran de correr en los pasillos. – murmuro una de las involucradas.

Perdónanos Amatista, es que sentimos la presencia de Kinesuki y creímos que a lo mejor ya había regresado. – dijo la pelirroja

Lo sentimos mucho. – dijo la rubia un poco mas tímida. – Nadia simplemente salió corriendo en cuanto se lo dije y debó admitir que yo también me emocioné un poco.

Esta bien. – suspiro. – Vine por ustedes para llevarlas con las demás. Kinesuki nos esta esperando en la biblioteca, al parecer quiere decirnos algo, así que apresúrense.

Las tres chicas se levantaron del suelo para después desaparecer del lugar. A unos cuantos pasos de ahí una joven mujer que estaba escondida se había quedado impactada con la noticia que acababa de escuchar.

"No lo puedo creer, por fin podre ver a los diez pilares principales, todas reunidas en un solo lugar, y mejor aun, Kinesuki-sama por fin a regresado de su viaje, quizá se me esfuerzo lo suficiente pueda ver su rostro"

Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que me veas el rostro Yin la de ojos rubí. – dijo la castaña dueña de la mansión Yunokichi.

La pobre Yin quedo estática en aquel lugar al haber sido descubierta por la mujer que le robaba el sueño. Ni siquiera logro voltear a verla al rostro cuando de la nada un humo rosa le envolvió asiéndola desaparecer de ese lugar y aparecerla en las cercanías del lago oscuro, lago que por cierto queda a mas de cien kilómetros fuera de la ciudad.

En la biblioteca todo parecía transcurrir la mas normalmente posible, por que como sabrán, nada puede ser normal con las cuatro parejas de hechiceras mas poderosas de todo el clan y que por si fuera poco no tenían control alguno al verse todas juntas después de un largo lapso de tiempo.

Ellis y Nadia habían llegado junto con amatista poco después de la llegada de la pequeña Aoi. En cuanto hicieron acto de presencia, el alboroto se hiso presente a los pocos segundos de que la puerta fuese serrada completamente. A la pobre de Amatista le dejaron casi sorda con los gritos eufóricos de la mayoría de sus hermanas al encontrarse todas en ese lugar después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo de no estar juntas. Por fortuna aquel escándalo ceso muy rápidamente y se convirtió solo en algunos murmullos casi inaudibles desde el lugar donde se había retirado para dejar que sus hermanas platicaran todo lo que quisieran. Pero a pesar de no escucharlas savia perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando cada una de ellas; Kaon, Shizu y Kiyohime perecían tener una idea muy poco clara sobre el porque de esa reunión, en cuanto a las demás, pues, ellas si que ni idea tenían de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hime-miko, Ellis, Saeko, Nadia y Aoi, platicaban amenamente entre ellas mismas sobre asuntos poco referentes al verdadero propósito de esa reunión.

Me pregunto cuando notaran que ya he regresado. – murmuro una sonriente castaña detrás de Amatista. – Míralas, son tan monas cuando se comportan así, me dan ganas de ir y darles un par de buenas nalgadas por lo mal que se han comportado desde mi partida. – sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la amatista provocando que esta se sonrojara. – Pero las mas mona de todas eres ti mi hermosa Amatista , quien a pesar de todo ignoraste mi petición y fuiste a buscar en persona a mi heredera, cuando yo pedí específicamente que fuera Yin la de ojos color rubí, y además de todo invadiste la sección prohibida para realizar un hechizo de dudosa procedencia. – ahora la amatista si que estaba en problemas, todo el tiempo se la paso regañando a sus hermanas por lo mas que se portaban sin percatarse de que ella también había cometido faltas a la voluntad de su amada. Kinesuki solo rio divertida al ver el rostro de pánico que Amatista tenia en esos momentos. – Te castigare más al rato, cuando estemos a solas. – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Kinesuki, palabras que por cierto enfatizó en un tono muy poco común en ella asiendo que la amatista quedara mas roja que un tomate.

Mientras tanto en uno de los grupitos de hermanas.

Me pregunto porque tardara tanto Kinesuki, ya debería estar aquí. Miren que llamarnos a todas y que ella no este ya es el colmo de las desgracias. – murmuro Shizu muy poco tranquila.

Aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que desea decirnos, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que quizá sea algo que cambiara nuestras vidas.- dijo Kaon muy convincente.

Yo estoy aun mas preocupada por lo que leí ase un par de meses, puede que lo que Kinesuki quiera decirnos se relacione con eso puesto que las señales ya han sido lanzadas y la heredera ya esta en la mansión. – el semblante de Kiyohime era de preocupación, una que se reflejaba en sus interlocutoras.

A pesar de tenerlo prohibido, invadimos la privacidad de Kinesuki y entramos en el sector prohibido, pero aun así, no logramos saber al cien por ciento lo que nos ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Lo único que tenemos son pistas falsas que no nos llevan a ningún lado. – Shizu se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermana mayor.

Parece que se han portado muy mal durante mi ausencia. – hablo la castaña Kinesuki para poder llamar la atención de sus hermanas quienes no se habían dado cuenta en que momento se les había acercado.- deberían mirarse, pereciera que han visto un fantasma.- rio divertida al ver el rostro pálido de sus tres hermanas.

KINESUKI!!!!!! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo asiendo que con esto las demás se dieran cuenta de la presencia de su hermana mayor en el lugar.

Tan pronto escucharon el grito las demás chicas corrieron al lugar para encontrarse con su hermana mayor, todas querían abrasarle al mismo tiempo pero lo único que lograron fue tirarla al suelo, ahí recostada la llenaron de besos y abrazos, miles de preguntas le atosigaron de inmediato después de haberse levantado del lugar mientas tomaban asiento en sus respetivos lugares.

Ya, tranquilas, les diré de una vez el porque me fui de misión durante todos estos meses. – hablo por encima de las voces que hablaban a su alrededor. – la razón es muy sencilla, de hecho algún día les pasara a ustedes, pero en mi caso será muy diferente. En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que dentro de poco mi alma regresara a donde pertenece. Tengo un cuerpo humano y los humanos fallecemos. Así es la ley de la vida. Me queda un mes más de vida.

Todas quedaron estupefactas ante las palabras de Kinesuki, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, casi incrédulas algunas levantaron sus manos temblorosas para que les cedieran la palabra y así poder expresar su punto de vista, pero en cuanto formulaban lo que les inquietaba y escuchaban la respuesta que les daba Kinesuki que era muy simple y fría su pánico crecía y la incertidumbre y pesadez las comenzaba a comer por dentro. Por su parte Kinesuki solo observaba, su sonrisa falsa se esfumo al darse cuenta de que las lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos sin permiso alguno, miro detalladamente las expresiones de sus hermanas, todas como las había imaginado, tristes, melancólicas, con un sufrimiento agonizante y con aquel sentimiento impotente de no poder hacer nada mas que mirar como alguien preciado se acercaba a el abismo de la eternidad, no obstante la única reacción que le sorprendió fue la de Amatista ella parecía de lo mas tranquila y podía jurar que incluso tenia un sonrisa en su rostro. Pero lo comprendió de inmediato. Después de todo cuando ella partiera a la eternidad su amada le seguiría, por fin estarían siempre juntas, ya nadie ni nada podría separarles e impedir que culminaran su amor como lo hacían desde el principio de sus tiempos, quizá eso era lo único que les traía felicidad en ese momento.

Así transcurrieron los minutos asta que por fin todas se calmaron, ya era hora de hablar mas seriamente y pasar a segundo plano la futura muerte de la líder Yunokichi.

Ahora que están mas calmadas….. .- busco algo de entre sus ropas. – y es hora de que sus herederas sean encontradas. – saco aquellos sobres que antes había guardado para evitar que Kaon los viera antes de tiempo. – aquí tengo las fotografías de sus herederas, a eso es a lo que fui a viajar entre dimensiones, las busque por mucho tiempo y me sorprendí mucho con cierto aspecto que ustedes deben descubrir. – diciendo esto utilizo un poco de magia para repartir los sobres entre todas sus hermanas. – no les daré mas detalles, solo les diré que yo no puedo decirles en donde se encuentran ni en que dimensión viven, ustedes tienen que encontrarlas y en cuanto lo hagan avísenme, lo demás corre por mi cuenta y por la de mi heredera.

De ahí todo fue de lo mas normal que se podía, la reunión termino en una pijamada en el cuarto de Kaon puesto que su habitación era la mas grande de entre todas las demás. Aun que algunos asuntos quedaron pendientes después de la reunión ya nada les importo. Solo tenían un mes mas para poder disfrutarlo alado de su hermana quien después del plazo dejaría el mundo mortal para pasar a la vida eterna.

Las horas pasaron, y la noche pronto llego a su fin. En la habitación de Kaon todas dormían, a excepción de Kinesuki, ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. Su pequeña hermana gemela Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

Nooo!!!!!!, Kinesuki no te mueras.

Muajajajaja si que lo haga.

Que les pareció? Impresionadas? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban o tal vez si jejejeje yo que se. En fin. Dejen comentarios pero positivos porque sino les are sufrir como nunca en su vida muajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

**El comienzo**

Era un hermoso día soleado, el cielo despejado y las aves cantando eran augurio de un esplendoroso día por delante, lo arboles de cerezo estaban en pleno florecimiento y la leve brisa arrullaba a cualquiera que se encontrase en reposo.

Las hermosas calles empedradas de la enorme cuidad escondida eran bellamente adornadas con pequeños pétalos rosas que el viento robaba juguetonamente de su lugar de origen.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, o al menos esa era lo que muchas de las ancianas del consejo creían puesto que ninguna de los pilares principales parecía tener misiones pendientes, con el regreso del primer pilar estelar quien es nada mas ni nada menos que Kinesuki, la mayoría de las integrantes estaban envueltas en euforia, solo lograban dar un gran respiro de satisfacción por el solo hecho de que su trabajo les era menos pesado con la presencia de Kinesuki en la ciudad, ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse por ninguna de las demás chiquillas insolentes que de vez en cuando se las arreglaban para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a quien sea, en especial a las mas ancianas del consejo de hechiceras.

Ha pasado una semana completa desde la llegada de la joven Kinomoto a la mansión Yunokichi, y desde entonces nadie que no fuese un pilar principal podía entrar o salir de los alrededores de dicho lugar, y que por cierto no era muy pequeño que digamos, la mansión abarcaba casi dos kilómetros cuadrados y sus alrededores eran de mas de 50 hectáreas a la redonda, un lugar demasiado extenso que solo podía ser recorrido por las Yunokichi mas poderosas.

Esta semana no a sido muy grata que digamos para la joven Kinomoto, desde el día después de su llegada no a tenido mas que puros combates con los pilares principales, su plan había caído poco después de haber despertado en la habitación de Kinesuki quien no se inmuto al decirle que a partir de ese instante se convertiría en su heredera y que por si fuera poco tenia que probar que tan poderosa era y pelear con cada una de sus hermanas para así asumir su cargo; aun que la joven Kinomoto no quedo conforme con la breve explicación de aquella mujer que se le hacia tan familiar no tubo otro remedio que seguirles la corriente a todas esas Yunokichi asta que encontrara otra forma de regresar a su vida normal (bueno, lo mas normal posible en su caso).

Con respecto al mundo normal, pues las cosas no han sido las mas favorables para cierta amatista; desde el momento de su despertar después de la despedida de la castaña todo mundo se le vino encima, lo primero a lo que se tubo que enfrentarse fue a la actitud estúpida del hermano de Sakura, aun que era obvio que este actuaria de esa forma al ver a su única hermana menor desaparecer en las profundidades de un estanque sin peces.

Bueno en cierta forma Touya si exagero un poco, eso de entrar como un agente del FBI pateando la puerta de su recamara y con una mirada de sicópata, estuvo muy por encima de su perspectiva, Tomoyo comprendía que tal vez se llagaría a alarmar un poco pero de eso a verlo por primera vez perdiendo la razón le resultaba algo excesivo.

Dio gracias a dios por su infinita paciencia y su carisma amable, porque gracias a ello pudo tranquilizar al hermano de su querida Sakura y así alistarse para su primer día sin el amor de su vida. Quizá habría sido mejor que no saliera de su casa en toda la semana. En el instituto alguien rego el rumor de que cierta chica castaña muy atractiva le había entregado su corazón a una completa extraña que recientemente había sido transferida de Londres, esto causo un terrible escándalo. Durante toda la semana la joven amatista recibió atentados contra su uniforme, sus útiles escolares, su físico y su propia estabilidad emocional que de por si ya estaba hecha añicos con la despedida de la castaña. Pero aun en su corazón se albergaba la esperanza de volver a ver a su querida Sakura, solo tenia que soportar todo aquello asta que el día lunes de la siguiente semana donde se cumpliría el plazo de la promesa que le había hecho la castaña. Y eso seria esa misma noche.

"Solo unas cuantas horas mas"- se daba ánimos a si misma mientras veía desde la ventana de su habitación a el motín de estudiantes que se encontraban fuera de su mansión. Junto a ella estaban algunas de sus amigas de la infancia, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu.

No te preocupes Tomoyo nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado hasta que Sakura regrese. – le dijo una de sus amigas.

La amatista agradeció fervientemente las palabras de sus amigas y las acompaño en el cómodo sillón de aquella que era su habitación mientras bebían te.

Mientras tanto en el mundo donde todo es posible.

Sakura Kinomoto una chica extraordinariamente poderosa se encontraba en pleno combate con el quinto pilar principal, mientras eran observadas por las demás Yunokichi. Kinesuki al principio no perdía detalle alguno de las batallas que la castaña tenia con sus hermanas, pero después de que Sakura demostraba el bajo nivel de magia que estaba utilizando en todas sus batallas ella perdía completamente el interés y se centraba en sus demás hermanas quienes perecían tener dificultades con la última misión que les había encomendado. Y es que esa misión además de ser de suma importancia también era muy difícil de llevar a cabo, mas que nada por los miles de mundos que debían recorrer visualmente para encontrar a las chicas que serian sus herederas y además de eso había la posibilidad de que dichas chicas tuvieran otra vida muy similar en otros mundos, esto complicaba las cosas, puesto que si no escogían a la heredera adecuada nunca alcanzarían a Kinesuki en el lugar que se les había predestinado para cuando su reinado culminara. Mientras las hermanas menores de Kinesuki buscaban entre los miles de libros que a su vez eran dimensiones, la pequeña Sakura seguía combatiendo con Kiyohime. Los movimientos de Sakura no habían mejorado en absoluto, apenas y el combate había comenzado y ya se veía envuelta en dificultades; sus combates los realizaban dentro del territorio de la mansión, cerca de un lago de aguas cristalinas, el lugar favorito de Kinesuki para entrenar. La chica Kinomoto podría muy fácilmente derrotar al quinto pilar si tan solo se dignara a utilizar un porcentaje mas alto de energía mágica de la que estaba utilizando desde su llegada, pero no quería que en algún momento desafortunado perdiera el control y como consecuencia alguien saliera lastimado y había otro motivo que ocultaba muy en el fondo. Un estruendoso sonido saco a todas las Yunokichi presentes de sus asuntos. Amatista que estaba recostada en las piernas de Kinesuki mientras leía un libro se levanto repentinamente. Kaon y Hime-miko ni siquiera voltearon a ver lo que sucedía, ellas estaban en sus asuntos y no permitían que nada las sacara de lo suyo. Ellis y Aoi pegaron un gran grito de terror asiendo que sus acompañantes se sobresaltaran de igual manera. Pero el sobresalto paso muy pronto asiendo que todas regresaran a sus asuntos. En cuanto Saeko, ella no se había perdido ni un solo detalle desde que su amada Kiyohime comenzó la batalla con la pequeña Sakura.

"Si sigo así, quizá logre que me destierren". – pensó la castaña mientras se levantaba del suelo, en sus manos portaba su báculo de la estrella transformado en la carta "Espada", todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo y tenia leves raspaduras en sus brazos y piernas. – sigamos

"No importa lo que hagamos todas nosotras, se niega a sacar sus verdaderos poderes" - pensó el quinto pilar estelar Kiyohime. – ara ara tranquila Sakura-chan, esto es solo un entrenamiento,- Sakura pareció relajar un poco su cuerpo. - pero aun así eso no significa que no debas esforzarte, - su voz sonó muy severa y de su rostro se borro aquella sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba provocando que a la chica le dieran escalofríos, después aquella sonrisa volvió pero detrás de ella había un pensamiento poco agradable. – "tal vez si la provoco un poquito se anime a elevar su poder" – pensó Kiyohime malévolamente - o por lo menos trata de igualar mi poder, de no ser así tendré que buscar a tu querida Tomoyo y hacerla mía. – finalizo con una carcajada de malévola.

"No puede ser. Acaso esta loca. No puede mencionar a Tomoyo, no al menos de esa forma. Esto terminara mal. Pobre de ti mi querida hermanita Kiyohime" – estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Kinesuki antes de poner su completa atención en la pequeña Sakura.

"Que dijo. Que ara suya a Tomoyo". – pensó la pobre castaña completamente paralizada. Era verdad que apenas llevaba una semana en esa mansión, pero eso no le impidió investiga un poco sobre los pilares a los que estaba combatiendo y sin duda alguna Kiyohime era una mujer que disfrutaba tener en sus aposentos a mujeres jóvenes y hermosas. La sola idea de ver a su amada amatista en brazos de esa mujer le repugno en el instante asiendo que su furia se desatara por segunda vez en su vida, empuño fuertemente su espada y apunto con ella dirigiéndose a su ponente. – te arrepentirás de haber dicho semejante tontería.

Un segundo después toda la ciudad Yunokichi comenzó a temblar, de los arboles miles de pájaros volaban despavoridos en busca de un lugar mas seguro, las espectadoras de dicho entrenamiento que con anterioridad no prestaban ni la menor atención en el combate se mostraron estupefactas al ver como de la nada una energía mágica era extendida por todo el lugar y que su fuente era nada mas ni nada menos que el cuerpo de la chica Kinomoto, toda herida sangrante del cuerpo de Sakura sano inmediatamente, sus ojos que antes mostraban una inmensa bondad se transformaron en algo muy parecido al odio y a su vez miraban al cuerpo Kiyohime con una completa repudia, todas las espectadoras estaban completamente confundidas, de la nada un humo color rosa se apareció por todo el lugar imposibilitando sus movimientos inclusive los de la propia Kinesuki quien no podía salir de su asombro al ver como Sakura liberaba sus poderes de una sola vez. Por su parte Kiyohime estaba extasiada y en pánico, no entendía como era posible que esa pequeña niña estuviera sobrepasando los límites tanto de sus poderes como los de todas sus hermanas, de su rostro se borro su peculiar sonrisa y se formo una mueca indescriptible. Relámpagos dorados caían del cielo de la cuidad asustando a la mayoría de sus habitantes quienes no comprendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Un relámpago dio inicio a la batalla nuevamente, Sakura ataco sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Kiyohime utilizando algunas de sus cartas mágicas en el proceso, aunque no era necesario decidió hacerlo, convocó a "Poder" para así tener la fuerza suficiente para golpear el cuerpo de su contrincante, utilizó a "Carrera" para tener la velocidad indicada y por ultimo a una de sus cartas preferidas "Vuelo" para poder escapar de las manos de Kiyohime quien ahora iba por el contra-ataque, grande fue su sorpresa al chocar con el escudo prácticamente irrompible que rodeaba a la castaña Kinomoto, aquel que minutos antes rompió sin menor esfuerzo.

¿Que es esto? – pregunto incrédula

Que acaso no es obvio, es mi carta "Escudo", pero ahora es mucho más poderosa que antes, ya no podrás romperlo tan fácilmente como lo asías anteriormente. Ahora que mis poderes se incrementaron ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de usar mis cartas pero aun así he decidido hacerlo. – descendió del cielo para postrarse frente a Kiyohime quine yacía en el suelo. - Te crees tanto cuando no eres nada frente a mí. – se dirigió a Kinesuki – ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS, CIERTO! ! ! ! – le grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan. – QUERIAS VER CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS LO PODEROSA QUE SOY Y TODO PARA VER SI SOY DIGNA DE TU MALDITO TRONO. – Sakura estaba muy enojada, las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos al sentirse al borde de un colapso emocional. Todo se le había juntado en un solo día. La promesa que quizá no podría cumplir, la incertidumbre de ser obligada a algo que ni si quera comprendía por el solo bienestar de todos sus seres queridos, el recuerdo de un pasado doloroso que no debía recordarse y la vida vacía sin su amor predeterminado.

Kinesuki….. – Amatista miro intrigada a su amante. – ¿Que es lo que le dijiste a la pequeña Sakura? . – esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kinesuki quien prefirió solo cerrar sus ojos y responder lo mas sinceramente posible

solo un poco de la verdad. – dijo tajante

Y …..¿Que es exactamente lo que le dijiste? – le miro con reproche

Bueno …..yo ….- trago un poco de saliva. – yo le dije que …. – no alcanzo a decir otra palabra mas. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico a ver como una persona completamente ajena se escondía entro los arbustos del bosque y escuchaba muy atentamente todo. – "Como rayos logro entrar. Eres demasiado perseverante Yin"

ME VOY. – fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de desaparecer del lugar llevándose consigo toda su energía. En cuanto los diez pilares pudieron moverse libremente corrieron a lado de Kinesuki para esperar órdenes.

Kaon, Hime-miko vallan a la biblioteca y tráiganme el libro que les he prohibido tocar, mi diario personal y el libro de profecía. – estas solo asintieron y se retiraron. – Saeko ayuda a Kiyohime, esta paralizada así que dale un buen baño de agua caliente y un poco de te. – esta ni si quiera le presto atención, pues esta ya estaba alado de su amada castaña mucha antes de que Kinesuki se lo ordenara. – Ellis y Nadia, en la ciudad deben haber muchos desastres, vallan a ayudar un poco para que nadie sospeche de lo que esta pasando aquí, díganles que fue un accidente, no mencionen la presencia de una heredera en la mansión, ella aun no está lista para esto. – las dos muchachas desaparecieron al instante. – Shizu y Aoi reúnan a todas las del consejo. Esta misma noche comenzaré a cambiar las reglas. – en un parpadeo las chicas ya no estaban. – Amatista ….. – fue interrumpida.

Lo se. Iré a vigilarla. – le dijo la mas serena posible.

La juzgue mal. Pensé que si solo le decía lo esencial todo estaría bien. – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

Debiste ser sincera desde el principio, ella solo es una niña que esta enamorada, nunca debiste separarla de sus seres queridos sin esperar que algo como esto sucediera. – Amatista abrazo a la castaña Kinesuki.

Es verdad. Ahora tengo que arreglar todo esto. Además hoy es el día en el que todo dará comienzo. – saco del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta una piedra preciosa de jade con forma de un corazón partido a la mitad. – Lo recuerdas. El día de hoy cumplimos un año mas de cuando nos conocimos, un año mas de cuando nos hicimos novias, un año mas de cuando te hice mi amada esposa y de cuando te nombre segundo pilar principal. – limpio su rostro lleno de la grimas y se quito aquel antifaz dejando ver sus ojos color jade los cuales tenían un brillo especial en ese momento.

Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. También hoy asemos un año más de cuando nos cambiamos el nombre por el bienestar de nuestras verdaderas hermanitas menores. – le beso dulcemente. – y todo este tiempo he tenido que llamarte con ese nombre cuando a mi me fascina el original.

El sentimiento es mutuo mi amada Tomoyo. – se acomodo mas entre los brazos de su amada y le quito su antifaz para admirar aquellos ojos amatistas que desde hacia mucho tiempo no veía, acarició con la yema de sus dedos los labios de la amatista para después besarles tiernamente.

No importa las miles de veces que pruebe tus labios, jamás me cansare de besarlos mi querida y amada Sakura. – y una vez mas los labios de ambas mujeres se juntaron en un beso aun mas largo que los anteriores, pero fueron interrumpidas por cierta presencia que la castaña había olvidado por completo.

Oh por dios. – susurro una voz.- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. - ambas mujeres quedaron mudas al instante, solo atinaron a mirarse mutuamente para percatarse de que ambas tenían el rostro descubierto y que aquella joven les miraba muy detenidamente. – Entonces, si Kinesuki-sama en realidad se llama igual que la chica Kinomoto, y si su amada esposa tiene el mismo nombre que la chica Daidouji eso significa que…. – las esposas estaban que se las llevaba el diablo, alguien les había visto el rostro y no solo eso sino que incluso escucho sus verdaderos nombre, esto no podía traer nada bueno para la próxima generación de pilares principales sobre todo para la chica Kinomoto quien seria la líder de todo el clan después de que Kinesuki se fuera. – Kinomoto será el próximo primer pilar estelar y la chica amatista del otro día será su esposa y segundo pilar estelar principal. – finalizo Yin la de ojos color rubí muy satisfecha de sus conclusiones mientras una mirada maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar, Kinesuki soltó el abrazo con su amada esposa y corrió asta donde estaba Yin para detenerla, si había algo que pudiera hacer para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo haría sin dudarlo, pero Yin era una mujer de reflejos inigualables y desapareció inmediatamente del lugar.

Crees que se allá dado cuenta de la trampa.- Amatista abrazo nuevamente a su esposa.

No lo creo.- sonrió. – Después de todo ella es quien la obligara a tomar una decisión.

Ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente con una mirada cómplice, como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas que acababan de cometer una travesura y que les divertía el hecho de que nadie les había descubierto. Pronto Kaon y Hime-miko aparecieron con el encargo de Kinesuki en manos, se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de Kinesuki sin su antifaz, ella nunca se lo quitaba y después de tantos años con el las chicas ya habían olvidado como el era el rostro completo de su hermana mayor, al ver esos hermosos ojos color jade se paralizaron y dejaron caer al suelo los libros de Kinesuki, esta solo rio divertida al ver la reacción de sus hermanas, levanto los libros del suelo y les dio indicaciones para que fueran a ayudar a sus hermanas en la ciudad.

Mientras Kinesuki resolvía unos asuntos en la biblioteca Amatista siguió las órdenes de vigilar a la pequeña Sakura. La pobre castaña no savia como lo había hecho pero de repente había aparecido en la punta de la torre de Tokio. El viento jugueteaba con su largo cabello castaño mientras ella miraba expectante cada detalle de la enorme ciudad nocturna. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado así? No lo sabia, pero debieron ser a lo mucho un par de horas. Sus poderes no los habían disminuido en lo absoluto, aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al cien por ciento de su capacidad pero por el momento prefería dejarlo así, debía acostumbrarse a ese nivel de energía lo mas pronto posible y lo mas recomendable era permanecer con ese nivel para comenzar a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Miro el cielo nocturno, apenas y se veían algunas estrellas en el cielo y la luna resplandeciente en lo alto no podía verse mas hermosa, y entonces se percato de algo que no debía estar ahí a su alrededor. Aquel humo rosa que le había ayudado a paralizar a las Yunokichi mas poderosas, estaba flotando a su alrededor. Con un solo movimiento de su mano este desapareció.

Sakura sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, se sentía libre y en paz, tenia ganas de ira todos lados y a ninguno a la vez, tenia a el mundo en sus manos y no savia que hacer con el, y entonces lo recordó, ese día era cuando se terminaba el plazo de su promesa, deseaba ir a un solo lugar en todo el mundo, tenia que verla, tenia que demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y lo mucho que le había extrañado toda esa larga semana, por fin sus llantos por las noches serian calmados con la sola presencia del amor de su vida. Miro por todos lados, buscando la dirección por donde quedaba su hogar, pero no lo encontraba, era de noche y se sentía perdida en esa enorme ciudad, las emociones del momento no le dejaban pensar claramente haciendo que se desesperara y comenzara a llorar.

La mansión Daidouji queda hacia allá. – le dijo una voz conocida. Sakura se asusto de inmediato.

Amatista. – murmuro la castaña con cierto temor en su rostro

No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que estas aquí. Solo vine a advertirte que alguien ya sabe que eres la heredera de Kinesuki y ese alguien desea el trono más que nada en el mundo y esta dispuesta a lo que sea por obtenerlo. Se que por la noches has estado leyendo la sección prohibida y que ya has estudiado algunos hechizos de alto nivel. Tienes a lo mucho algunos segundos para llegar a la mansión antes de que Yin lastime a Tomoyo.

Lastimar a Tomoyo, porque yin querría lastimar a un ser mortal. – inquirió Sakura algo extrañada

Sakura…. – dijo después de un suspiro, después de todo la chica no había captado nada. – Eres Sakura Kinomoto, futura líder y primer pilar principal. Las reglas dicen que tu y la persona que mas amas se convertirán en los primeros dos pilares. Tomoyo Daidouji se convertirá en tu segundo pilar "y si dios quiere también en tu esposa". – lo ultimo no pudo decírselo a la castaña, aun no era tiempo.

Queee!! ! !? . –grito fuertemente Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Amatista solo observo la escena algo divertida.

Sakura no tenia tiempo para hacer conclusiones ni para terminar lo que el segundo pilar tenía que decirle. Tan pronto se recupero de su asombro salió disparada hacia la dirección que le había indicado Amatista. Surco el cielo tan rápido que incluso se estrello con la ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo, ahí se encontraban sus amigas de la infancia acompañando al amor de su vida, todas se asustaron con aquel estruendo, Sakura se levanto del suelo entre los escombros de la ventana rota, los vidrios le habían lastimado su cuerpo peor no le importaba, aun tenia unos segundos para actuar. Miro así el frente y vio la mirada de pánico que todas tenían en ese momento, pronto se percato de la presencia de alguien peligroso que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad. Pero y ahora que podía hacer, no lo savia. Estaba desesperada y aquel choque con la loza del suelo le había lastimado la cabeza que por cierto tenia una herida sangrante demasiado sobresaliente de las demás. Entonces recordó lo que el segundo pilar le dijo y pensó. "Tomoyo es mi persona mas amada, ella se convertirá en mi segundo pilar. Pero ella no tiene poderes, al menos que…. " una idea le vino a la mente, tenia que intentarlo, nada perdía con hacerlo, era un hechizo que requería una gran cantidad de magia la cual ella tenia de sobra pero debía tener la certeza de que Tomoyo no se arrepentiría después. Se acercó al grupo de chicas, cada una estaba paralizada del miedo, con el estruendo ocasionado las luces reventaron y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el cuerpo de la intrusa, el cual estaba casi empapado en sangre y además de ello tenia una espada en mano, al ver como la intrusa se acercaba todas comenzaron a temblar.

Tomoyo. – dijo casi inaudible la pobre de Sakura. – Tomoyo soy yo.

Sa…sa…Sakura. – grito Tomoyo envuelta en lagrimas de alegría mientras corría alado de la chica que tanto amaba. – Sakura.- se abrazo a ella fuertemente, temiendo que fuese solo una jugarreta de su imaginación al hecho de que su amada estuviera ahí. Sakura correspondió aquel abrazo casi al instante mientras lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Espera casi lo olvido, este no es momento para esto.- se separo de Tomoyo inmediatamente y le obligo a que le viese a los ojos. – Tomoyo, estarías dispuesta a pasar toda una eternidad junto a mi.- la amatista quedo impactada al instante, acaso había escuchado bien o la castaña estaba practícame pidiéndole matrimonio, no, no podía ser así, la castaña no estaba hablando de esa forma, lo supo al ver su rostro preocupado y aquellos ojos llenos de inseguridad pendientes de todo, no pudo articular palabra alguna, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarle fugazmente.

Tomoyo.- susurro con una evidente alegría en su rostro. – busco en el pecho de Tomoyo aquel colgante que le había regalado la semana pasada, ese objeto era una pieza importante para que el hechizo funcionara. – Te daré algo de mi magia, para que nadie te haga daño deberás desarrollarla por ti misma, no será mucha pero será lo suficiente para que puedas defenderte.

La estancia se vio iluminada por el clásico resplandor del sello de la estrella, las otras chicas que estaban en ese mismo lugar solo observaban boquiabiertas lo que sucedía el sello de la estrella ahora era mucho mas grande que cuando estuvieron en Londres, tanto que cubría cada rincón de la estancia pero esto era algo que la castaña ya esperaba. Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el otro objeto que necesitaba para realizar el hechizo. Aquel objeto es lo único que la mantuvo firme en sus momentos mas críticos en la mansión Yunokichi, lo único que la unía con al amor de su vida, aquel objeto que fue testigo de la promesa que le había hecho a amada. Unió ambos objetos formando un corazón de cristal donde se podía distinguir las palabras "Amor" en un fragmento y "Eterno" en el otro. Tomo su espada y se la cedió a Tomoyo, esta la tomo y espera a las indicaciones de Sakura. La castaña derramó algo de su sangre sobre aquel corazón de cristal.

Tomoyo necesito que derrames de tu sangre sobre el cristal al igual que lo he hecho yo. – la amatista ni lo dudo un segundo, tan solo tomo la espada de Sakura y corto la palma de su mano asiendo que esta sangrara y así poder derramar su sangre sobre el cristal. – ahora pon tu mano sobre el corazón de cristal. – así lo hizo y al instante sintió como una cálida energía le recorría el cuerpo, vio como un brillo rosado se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakura y esta veía como un brillo violeta se reflejaba en los ojos de Tomoyo, ambas sintieron como su cuerpo les reclamaba algo mas que el simple tacto de sus manos, se acercaron mutuamente y se besaron no importándoles que les estuvieran observando.

Mientras el proceso se culminaba, en las afueras de la mansión la multitud miraba expectante el extraño resplandor dorado que emergía de la habitación de la chica Daidouji. Después del escandaloso estruendo de hacía ya unos segundos atrás nadie decía nada, cada estudiante presente se quedo en silencio a la espera de que algo mas sucediera. A una cuantas cuadras del lugar un joven doctor recorría las calles de Tomoeda en su motocicleta, su destino era la enorme mansión de la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, al llegar a la residencia grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una multitud de estudiantes frente a la reja mirando la mansión. Algunas de las estudiantes le conocían perfectamente, era el hermano de la chica que tanto admiraban, aquel joven estudiante de medicina que en algunas ocasiones iba a recoger a su hermana menor al colegio, el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto. Se quito el casco y bajo de la motocicleta a toda prisa, salto la reja y corrió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tomoyo algo sucedía, el sello de la estrella desapareció al igual que la carta espada, en las manos de Tomoyo solo quedo el báculo de la estrella y este a su vez se sentía algo extraño, la temperatura del articulo estaba aumentando considerablemente, casi podría decirse que le estaba quemando las manos, hubo un momento en el que tubo que soltarlo puesto que ya no soportaba la temperatura que este irradiaba. Al instante una ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, otra ventana resulto destruida y en la abertura que se había formado se podía distinguir a una mujer ingresando al lugar. Sakura reacciono de inmediato y le coloco a Tomoyo la mitad de aquel corazón de cristal que anteriormente estaba cubierto de sangre y que ahora estaba completamente limpio y también se coloco el suyo. La mujer estaba de lo mas tranquila, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para ver a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Sakura reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que acababa de llegar ella era la razón por la que había realizado aquel hechizo, tomo su báculo de la estrella del suelo y este dejo una sombra de humo violeta en el lugar donde había caído, la castaña solo vio de reojo aquel humo violeta y enseguida una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Llegaste demasiado tarde Yin. - dijo Sakura triunfante. – No importa lo que hagas ya no podrás…. – Sakura perdió el equilibrio y cayo desmayada en el suelo. Tomoyo la tomo entre sus brazos y le suplicaba entre lágrimas que reaccionara, y entonces se dio cuanta de la enorme cantidad de sangre que la chica había perdido.

Pobre, no curo sus heridas antes y ahora pagara las consecuencias. – se mofo Yin. Miro al suelo donde estaba aquel humo violeta. –tiene razón, aquí ya no puedo hacer nada. Ahora que ha hecho el pacto de sangre y te ha cedido poderes mágicos seria una completa estupidez intentar robarles el trono que por sangre les pertenece. No importa, aun tengo cuatro oportunidades más. – ríos malévolamente. Un segundo después se quedo callada, se paralizo y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Touya Kinomoto subió corriendo cada peldaño de la gran escalera de la mansión, su respiración era muy agitada, clara evidencia del cansancio, y de nuevo como la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar pateo la puerta del dormitorio de Tomoyo destrozándola al instante. El hermano de Sakura estaba frenético, podía sentir la presencia de su hermana en la mansión y su sexto sentido le decía que estaba en peligro. Al entrar en la habitación la escena que se le presento fue de lo mas desagradable posible (al menos a su parecer). Vio a su pequeña hermana desmayada en el suelo cubierta de sangre mientras una Tomoyo completamente estérica le sostenía en brazos rogándolo despertar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Touya se encargo de curar las heridas de su hermanita menor y la dejo dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, al parecer no tenia intenciones de separarse de ella en lo mas mínimo, tenia miedo de que si salía por un segundo quizá a su regreso no la encontraría de nuevo, así que nada se pudo hacer para sacarlo del cuarto donde dormía la castaña, Tomoyo se calmo al ver como las heridas de Sakura eran atendidas por Touya. Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, estaban tan confundidas que terminaron retirándose cada quien a su casa para descansar y en el proceso le dijeron a los demás estudiantes que se retiraran inmediatamente del lugar, y siendo quienes eran no hubo alguno que se les opusieran.

Tomoyo, quieres decirme que es lo que a pasado aquí. – pregunto Touya

No veo la necesidad de hacerlo cuando usted ya sabe lo que sucedió, sus amigos los espíritus ya se lo deben de haber contado todo. – esa respuesta sorprendió al joven Kinomoto, era verdad que ya estaba al tanto de la situación pero nunca se imagino que su prima supiera de sus poderes espirituales recién restaurados.

Es verdad, discúlpame. – ahora la sorprendida fue Tomoyo, Touya Kinomoto rara vez se disculpaba.

La noche paso rápidamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en la mansión Daidouji todo era paz y tranquilidad, mientras Sakura dormía plácidamente en la cama de la amatista, Touya la vigilaba, no permitiría que su hermana desapareciera nuevamente frente a sus propios ojos, por su parte Tomoyo se quedo en el sofá de su recamara, ella también tenia miedo de irse a dormir y despertara por la mañana con al noticia de que Sakura ya no estaba. Lo único que no comprendía era aquel extraño humo violeta que perecía no querer desaparecer.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Yunokichi medio mundo estaba alterado. Hacia ya solo unos minutos que el primer pilar principal les había anunciado al consejo de las ancianas sobre su futura demisión del mundo terrenal y de la heredera que se quedaría al mando de su reino. También dio a conocer las nuevas reglas sobre el ingreso de nuevos miembros y el destino de los familiares que fuesen varones.

En la habitación de cierta castaña, dos jóvenes amantes trataban de conciliar el sueño, ese día había sido agotador para ambas y lo único que deseaban era dormir lo mas posible que les permitieran sus agendas.

Kinesuki, crees que podremos ser felices en el nuevo mundo? – pregunto Amatista a su amada.

Si te lo digo no será divertido vivir el momento, es mejor que dejemos que el futuro nos sorprenda un poco, no debemos creer que solo por ser especiales tenemos derecho a saberlo todo. Pero si te ase sentir mejor…. – le beso la frente y la abrazo. – Nos espera un futuro lleno de esplendor.

Así paso la noche para ambos mundos. La esperanza de un nuevo mañana hacia que todos los desdichados esperaran el nuevo día con la frente en alto. Nada podía perturbar el sueño de todos aquellos que necesitaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Bueno aki les dejo otro capi. No se, como k no estoy muy inspirada, ya saben, eso del amor pega duro cuando no es correspondido .

Bueno

Me lo despido

P.D.

Eso de que Kinesuki era el clon de Sakura era una metáfora. Lo k kise decir es k Kinesuki es idéntica a Sakura, capishi. No es k una sea el clon de la otra.

Creo k lo de si Amatista es como Tomoyo se aclara un poco en este capi

Ellis y Nadia son los personajes de un anime llamado "El cazador de la bruja" pero yo le cambie la ultima letra al segundo personaje k en realidad se llama Nadie.

Ahora si me lo despido

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**La búsqueda **

La hermosa mañana no pudo ser mas perfecta para Sakura Kinomoto, lo primero que sus oídos escucharon fue el hermoso cantar de cierta amatista que le cantaba al oído, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el rostro sonriente de aquella persona que le había despertado con su hermoso cantar, el primer olor que llego a su olfato fue el embriagador aroma del perfume que tanto le fascinaba a la dueña de su corazón, lo primero que tocaron sus manos fue la piel suave y pálida que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Sus ojos se tornaron llenos de lágrimas al ver semejante ángel frente suyo. Por unos segundos ambas no dijeron ni una sola palabra, tan solo se miraron a los ojos casi tratando de leerse el pensamiento la una a la otra con la esperanza de encontrar algo mas que un simple sentimiento de ilusión.

Bueno, ustedes dos, ya déjense de ver mutuamente. – dijo una voz muy conocida asiendo que amabas s sobresaltaran un poco. – Haber, monstruo déjame ver tus heridas. – dijo separándolas y tomando el brazo vendado de su hermana menor.

HERMANO!!! – grito asustada.- Que haces aquí? .- se sonrojo al notar la presencia de su hermano mayor viéndola en tan romántico momento junto a su ser mas amado.

Pues anoche me tome la libertad de curar tus heridas, de no haberlo hecho de seguro habrías muerto desangrada en ese mismo instante. – murmuro mientras revisaba las heridas de su hermana que milagrosamente ya estaban curadas completamente. – Ahora que ya estas bien tengo algo que decirte. – la miro directamente a los ojos muy seriamente. – COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRIO IRTE DE LA CASA SIN DECIRNOS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA. – grito casi al borde de la asteria provocando que a la castaña casi le diera un infarto. - ACASO CREISTE QUE NO NOS PREOCUPARIAMOS POR TI. – finalizo mientras abrazaba muy tiernamente a su única hermana. – Nunca vuelvas a escondernos algo tan importante, de ser necesario utilizaré mi magia para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. – se separo de ella para que pudieran verse a los ojos. – Sakura , eres mi hermana menor, eres mi tesoro, por el amor de dios deja de llevar el peso del mundo tu sola y compártelo conmigo.

Hermano. – Sakura si que estaba sorprendida. Su hermano le estaba abriendo su corazón en ese momento, pero capto algo que no entendía muy bien. - Dijiste, que utilizarías tu magia? . – pregunto confundida. – Pero, hermano tú no posees magia desde la vez en que le cediste tus poderes a Yue para que Yukito no desapareciera. – dijo mientras recordaba aquella escena que presenció hace algunos años.

Lo recuerdo. Pero extrañamente mis poderes regresaron. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. - Y me alegro de que lo hallan hecho. De no ser por ellos nunca me habría enterado de la organización de las Yunokichi. – Ahora la pobre de Sakura estaba más confundida que antes y su hermano no estaba aclarando absolutamente nada. – Por el momento eso no importa. Lo que quiero saber es si puedo hacer algo para liberarte de esa organización. – su mirada reflejaba preocupación y seriedad.

No hay nada que puedas hacer, Touya Kinomoto. – una voz proveniente de la ventana interrumpió a los hermanos en su conversación. – Ella esta ligada a este destino desde mucho antes de nacer y solo ella puede enfrentarse a su futuro. – murmuro una chica vestida de blanco y de cabello medianamente largo y rojizo.

Pero si es ……. Aoi-san. - murmuro Sakura con algo de temor en sus palabras.

Mira nada mas el desastre que provocaste Sakura. – la joven mujer observo la sangre seca en la alfombra de la habitación y la ventana por la que había entrado la cual estaba completamente destruida. Touya se contuvo de ir y sacarla a patadas, de no ser por el agarre tembloroso de su hermana lo habría hecho. Tomoyo abrazo posesivamente a la castaña temiendo que aquella mujer estuviera ahí para llevarse nuevamente a Sakura. -Tranquilos, no vine por Sakura. – les dijo desde la ventana. – Bueno, si vengo por un asunto relacionado a ella, pero les juro que no la separare de su lado. "Al menos por el momento". – pensó la joven mujer. Inmediatamente se acercó a la castaña pese a la mirada desaprobatoria del joven Kinomoto y de la hermosa amatista.

Tengo ordenes entregarte esto en tus manos. – de la nada un sobre color rosa apareció en las manos de la chica pelirroja. – Kinesuki ha ordenado que se te deje tranquila por un tiempo, según ella has superado los poderes de los diez pilares principales y además ya has decidido quien será tu …… - dudo un poco mientras miraba de reojo a la hermosa amatista. – creo que eso te lo explicaran en esta carta. No quiero ser yo quien te de semejante noticia. – se dirigió hacia la ventana, antes de salir volando voltio a ver a las dos jóvenes chicas. "Realmente son idénticas a mis dos hermanas mayores". – por cierto Sakura, Amatista me encargo que te dijera algo. Dijo que el hechizo que usaste no era exactamente el que ella te estaba insinuando a utilizar sino que ella se refería al que estaba debajo del que utilizaste. – diciendo esto desapareció del lugar dejando a todos los presentes con una gran interrogante en mente.

Oye, Sakura quien era esa mujer. – pregunto su hermano.

Ella se llama Aoi. Es la hermana menor de Kinesuki la actual líder de las Yunokichi. – respondió casi automáticamente sin prestar la menor atención, las palabras de la pelirroja aun retumbaban en su mente.

Y que son los diez pilares principales?. –pregunto la joven heredera Daidouji.

Son las diez Yunokichi mas poderosas de todo el clan, se consideran a ellas mismas como miembros de una única familia y se refieren a ellas mismas como hermanas las unas con las otras. – Sakura aun no reaccionaba, intentaba por todos los medios comprender las últimas palabras de la pequeña Aoi. – "El hechizo que estaba debajo del que utilicé, cual era.".- pensaba la castaña sin prestarle atención a sus dos acompañantes. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio Sakura por fin recordó cual era el hechizo que debió utilizar. Su cara palideció considerablemente, en que lio se había metido ahora o más bien en que lio había involucrado a su querida Tomoyo.

Sakura, Sakura reacciona, estas bien?. – repetía una y otra vez la joven amatista mientras zarandeaba a la castaña.

Perdóname Tomoyo. – reacciono Sakura, lagrimas de culpabilidad corrían libremente por su rostro. – No lo recordé hasta este momento. – Tomoyo abrazo a la castaña tratando de consolarla.

No importa que tan malo sea lo que hallas olvidado, yo te perdonare no importa la que sea que me depare el destino, contigo a mi lado todo estará bien. – palabras mas exactas no pudo haber dicho. Alguien tosió con notable incomodidad provocando que ambas jóvenes se sonrojaran de vergüenza.

Creo que tardare un poco mas de lo que pensé en acostumbrarme verlas en ese estado. – el comentario de Touya no hiso mas que avergonzar mas de lo que estaban a las dos chicas. – "Objetivo realizado". – pensó el joven Kinomoto mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro. – Me encontré esto en el suelo. Creo que es tuyo Sakura. – le dio a la castaña una pequeña llave (recuerdan el humo violeta en el suelo, pues ese humo se transformo en la pequeña llave). La chica ni siquiera la miro y se la entrego a Tomoyo.

Esta llave no es mía, es tuya. Con ella desarrollaras tus poderes, aquellos que te he cedido son un balance perfecto entre el poder de la luna y el sol, aquel poder que solo me pertenecía a mí ahora te pertenece también a ti. – su mirada cálida y llena de amor fue suficiente para que la joven amatista comprendiera aquello que había olvidado Sakura. – "De ahora en adelante estarás ligada a mi sin importar lo que pase. Lamento no habértelo preguntado antes de realizar el pacto".

Al parecer la castaña no recordaba que si le había preguntado a la amatista y que esta solo pudo responderle con un fugaz beso dándole a entender que aceptaba los términos.

Después de un rato.

Touya no dejaba de revisar a su pobre hermana, quería cerciorarse de que sus heridas habían sanado completamente y que el riesgo había desaparecido. Tomoyo no paraba de ayudarle, todo con la escusa perfecta pera estar cerca de Sakura y no asistir ese día a la escuela a pesar de que aun estaban a tiempo para llegar ya que ese día los maestros tenían una junta importante y habían decidido que los alumnos entrarían a clases mas tardar a las diez de la mañana. La castaña aun no abría aquella carta que le había enviado el primer pilar principal más que nada por miedo a lo que esta le trajera malas noticias. Hubo un momento en que tanto su hermano como Tomoyo la perdieron de vista, ella estaba en el jardín mientras sus seres queridos se encontraban ocupados en otro lado de la mansión. Aprovechando aquel momento de intimidad se animo a leer la carta de Kinesuki.

_Sakura:_

_Pero que descuido más grande has cometido. Involucraste a Tomoyo sin siquiera saber en que la estabas metiendo. Debo decirte que no has cometido un error, si ella acepto es por que de verdad te ama y eso me reconforta como no tienes idea. Por que lo recuerdes o no ella acepto acompañarte el resto de su vida que ahora es prácticamente una eternidad._

_Hay muchos aspectos importantes que debo decirte lo mas pronto posible, aspectos que no puedo decirte por este medio._

_Estaré esperando tu regreso la próxima semana en compañía de tu futura esposa._

¿Que?. – Sakura detuvo su lectura inmediatamente. – a que se referirá con eso. Se lo preguntare luego. – se dijo a si misma mientras terminaba de leer la carta.

_Ahora debes estar muy confundida con lo último que he escrito. El hechizo que utilizaste es algo más que un pacto de sangre. Es un voto de amor eterno que solo los diez pilares estelares podemos utilizar. Es semejante a un voto matrimonial, así que resumiendo todo, te casaste con Tomoyo sin siquiera saberlo._

La castaña quedo impactada, no había palabras que describieran lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba que sudaba frio de la emoción y del desconcierto, y ahora lo peor del problema no era el que ese hecho ya haya sucedido sino el como se lo diría a su familia y sobre todo al amor de su vida. Prefirió no pensar en eso por el momento y terminar de leer aquella carta.

_Se que aun no te lo han dicho pero tanto Kero como Yue desaparecieron de Tomoeda, pero no te precipites ellos están conmigo, los estoy cuidando muy bien y los veras la próxima semana después de tu prueba frente al consejo de ancianas. No será nada del otro mundo solo una pequeña batalla conmigo. _

_Por otro lado estoy asiendo todo lo posible por cambiar algunas reglas para tu beneficio. Se que separarte de tu padre y de tu hermano es muy doloroso para ti así que déjame todo a mi, te prometo que ponto ellos serán los primeros miembros varones en la organización. _

_Como ultimo quiero pedirte un favor. Como ya sabrás en la organización solo existen miembros mayores a los treinta años, por que aunque sea increíble los diez pilares principales tenemos mas de mil años cada una aunque nuestra apariencia haga creer que no somos mayores a los veinticinco. Lo que quiero que hagas es que encuentres mas miembros jóvenes, no importa que tengan magia o no, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras ya que tu usaste el pacto de sangre con Tomoyo no podrás ceder poderes en un buen tiempo y yo no tengo mas de tres semanas para dejar todo listo para ti. Así que, a buscar tantas chicas como puedas, te dejo esto como tu primera misión de clase baja._

_Nos veremos pronto Sakura-chan._

_Atte: Kinesuki _

Sakura estaba que brincaba de felicidad, ya no tenia que abandonar a su familia, ya no se separaría nuevamente de Tomoyo y tenia la plena seguridad de que todo mejoraría a partir de ese momento, ahora el único problema que tenia era el encontrar a las candidatas perfectas para reclutarles de inmediato, pero eso lo vería luego, ahora solo tenia deseos de ir a donde el amor de su vida y darle las bunas noticias.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, en un segundo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo, toco y tan pronto recibió respuesta entro en la habitación con la sonrisa mas grande que solo en una ocasión de la infancia demostró, Tomoyo estaba un poco confundida pero de inmediato comprendió que fuese lo que fuese a Sakura parecía tenerle extasiada de la emoción por contarle. Sakura al ver la cara de Tomoyo no atino a hacer otra cosa más que besarle, un segundo después de que el beso fuese culminado se abrazaron.

Tomoyo….. ya es algo tarde, pero aun así, quisiera que fuéramos a la escuela, tengo solo una semana para vivir como una persona normal y mi único deseo es terminar con mi misión lo más pronto posible. – dijo Sakura sin haberse soltado del cuerpo de Tomoyo.

"Al parecer le han dado una misión". – pensó la amatista algo intranquila.- Si ese es tu deseo así será. – se aferro aun mas a la castaña. – Solo te pido que no me dejes sola en ningún momento. – aun que esas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura la chica no dudo ni un segundo en contestar.

Nunca mas en la vida te dejare sola, no importa quien intente separarnos yo no lo permitiré "Después de todo ahora eres mi esposa". – ambas tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, estaban mas que felices. Hasta ese momento Sakura no había notado cierto articulo que es encontraba en la cama de Tomoyo. – Eso es lo que creo que es. – pregunto incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían.

Te refieres a mi báculo. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que es idéntico al tuyo, solo se diferencian en el color, el tuyo el rosa y el mío es violeta. – dijo como si nada mientras tomaba el articulo de su cama.

A mi me sorprende mas que lo hayas liberado sin que te dijera como hacerlo. – murmuro Sakura mientras se acercaba a ver el báculo violeta.

No fue difícil, supuse que si ambos báculos son idénticos no veía porque los conjuros no lo fueran. Bueno, ya que mi Sakura quiere asistir a la escuela tenemos que apresurarnos. Hoy entramos a las diez así que aun tenemos algo de tiempo. – se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, aun no le había dicho a la castaña sobre los dos guardianes desaparecidos. – si no mal recuerdo tu uniforme de repuesto esta en tu casa, pero creo que le mío te quedara muy bien. – al parecer estaba intentando que la castaña no fuese a su casa cosa que Sakura noto de inmediato.

¿Estas evitando que valla a mi casa?.- la pregunta de cayo de la nada a la amatista, como era posible que la descubriera tan fácilmente siendo Sakura un chica tan despistada. – si es por lo de Kero y Yue no te preocupes, yo se donde están, pero aun así …..- se sonrojo. - me gustaría ponerme tu uniforme.

Y así es como lo decidieron faltando más de media hora para que las clases comenzaran. Pese a los regaños de Touya ninguna dio vuelta atrás sobre su determinación, querían ir a la escuela pasara lo que pasara y aun que el joven Kinomoto no lo admitiera el también debía asistir a la universidad en menos de una hora, así que no le quedo de otras mas que aceptar, pero en cuanto perdió de vista a su hermana pidió a uno de su amigos fantasmas que cuidara de ellas, pero obvio que a cierta distancia ya que la maestra de las cartas podía sentir presencias fantasmales a corta distancia.

Las chicas se bañaron y cambiaron a una velocidad increíble sorprendiendo al joven estudiante de medicina.

Mientras Touya Kinomoto recorría las calles de Tomoeda en su motocicleta rumbo a la universidad, las jóvenes chicas que hacia no mucho había acompañado a su escuela caminaban por los pasillos de la misma sin que nadie les molestara. Aun era algo temprano para que los alumnos llegaran a tomar clases pero las puertas de la escuela ya estaban abiertas así que entraron a su salón, dejaron sus cosas y salieron a caminar.

Las instalaciones estaban tal y como las recordaba Sakura, nada había cambiado en lo absoluto y eso le agradaba, pero había cierto aspecto que desde que llego le incomodaba y era la actitud de Tomoyo quien no dejaba de mirar a todos lados a la espera de alguna calamidad. Sakura entonces comprendió lo difícil que debió ser la vida de Tomoyo después de su partida, comprendió que tal vez los alumnos se habían dado cuenta de que amaba a Tomoyo y que como consecuencia la única que sufriría era la amatista con los celos tontos de los alumnos. Decidió no decir nada, ya se encargaría después de las persona que le asieran algún daño a su novia, ya iba formulando algunos planes cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

Eh aquí a mi primera victima. – susurro Sakura mientras miraba de reojo a su asechadora.

La amatista apenas escucho lo que Sakura había susurrado se detuvo inmediatamente con algo de desconcierto en su rostro. Siguió con la mirada el lugar donde la castaña tenía su completa atención y fue entonces cuando la vio. Era una de las chicas que le habían hecho la vida imposible durante toda la semana pasada, aquella rubia que era la responsable de que todo mundo se enterara de su relación con la hermosa chica Kinomoto les estaba vigilando desde hacia ya unos segundos atrás.

Creo que ya es tiempo de que aclaremos las cosas. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo te amo y no me avergüenzo de ello. – dijo Sakura aun sin mirar a su amada novia.

Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.- pregunto con toda la calma del mundo, con Sakura estando a su lado ya no le tenia miedo a nadie. Sakura sonrió apenas escucho la pregunta, viro su rostro para ver a la amatista y comenzó a acortar peligrosamente la distancia entre ambas.

Are justamente esto. – sin previo aviso tomo a su novio por la cintura y la beso, la beso aun sabiendo que alguien les observaba. Pese a la vergüenza que ambas sentían no se separaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

La chica que les observaba desde una distancia considerable pareció enfurecer ante el acto de amor que había presenciado, sus puños golpearon furiosamente la pared en varias ocasiones y sus ojos se serraron mientras en su rostro aparecía una mueca desagradable que se asemejaba a odio y rencor hacia la amatista que le había robado el amor de su tan querida Sakura. Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente las protagonistas de dicha escena estaban justamente frete a ella Sakura mirándole fijamente mientras Tomoyo se escondía detrás de la castaña.

Así que tú eres quien empezó el calvario de mi hermosa Tomoyo. – le sonrío dulcemente. – No me vengare, yo no soy de esa manera pero quiero que me hagas un favor.

Lo que usted quiera Sakura-sama. – respondió al instante. Tomoyo miraba desconcertada la situación.

Quiero que para esta noche reúnas a todas las chicas posibles en la cacha deportiva donde regularmente practico, a las diez estaría bien que las reunieras. Diles que tengo una propuesta muy interesante para cada una de ellas .- empezó a caminar con Tomoyo agarrándole la mano. - Incluso para ti también tengo algo que seguramente te agradara.

Sin decir una sola palabra mas ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista de la joven rubia, Tomoyo estaba tan confundida que solo podía mirar las reacciones de la castaña con la esperanza de poder descifrar lo que esta planeaba, Sakura por su parte estaba tan contenta de poder concluir con su misión esa misma noche. Pero antes tenía un asunto que resolver, debía explicarles a sus demás amigas sobre el suceso de la noche anterior. Caminaban por los pasillos hacia su salón de clases cuando

¿Que es lo que planeas Sakura-chan? .- pregunto Tomoyo casi atropelladamente mientras se detenía.

Nada que no nos beneficie mi hermosa Tomoyo. – le susurro al oído dulcemente.

Sabes…..- rodeo el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos y esta la abrazo por la cintura. – cada día descubro una parte de ti que antes no conocía.

¿Enserio? Pero si no hago nada fuera de lo normal, solo trato de protegerte mientras planeo el futuro de nuestro clan.

¿Nuestro?

Claro, ahora que estas a mi lado no permitiré que nos separen nuevamente así que la única solución que conozco es convertirte en el segundo pilar, aunque eso ya lo eres en este momento, así que solo debemos presentarte ante el consejo de ancianas y pasar juntas la primera prueba.

¿Y que pasara con mi madre?

Como ella es una empresaria poderosa en ascenso la aceptaran sin dudarlo, además es la madre de la heredera del segundo pilar, no creo que alguien se atreva a contradecirte si decides incluirla al clan.

Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta ambas chicas ya se encontraban en la entrada de su salón de clases, faltando apenas unos minutos para que su profesor en turno llegara ambas entraron al salón sin importarles las miradas asesinas que los estudiantes le dirigían a la amatista. No obstante su mirada se dirigía rápidamente a la joven castaña de cabellera larga y ojos color jade que caminaba alado de la chica amatista robando suspiros en más de una ocasión. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron al profesor.

Mientras tanto en el mundo Yunokichi, las ocho hermanas menores se encontraban en un terrible aprieto, bueno no todas, al parecer Aoi y Shizu ya habían solucionado su problema y solo se dedicaban a apoyar lo más que podían a sus seis hermanas. Todas se encontraban el en lago que estaba cerca de la mansión, con miles de libros abiertos a su alrededor, concentradas en un solo lugar las ocho mujeres buscaban arduamente entre aquellos libros lo que les había encomendado su hermana mayor Kinesuki, durante toda la noche sus dos hermanas mayores habían sostenido una batalla verbal con los miembros del consejo de ancianas con respecto a asuntos que no les permitieron saber, así que ambas se encontraban durmiendo después de tan duro enfrentamiento.

Me rindo.- grito Kaon claramente fastidiada mientras tiraba el libro que tenia en sus manos y se recostaba en el césped.- No se como es que nos pidieron hacer esto en menos de un mes. – cerro sus ojos y no hablo mas.

Vamos Kaon-chan. Si no terminamos esta misión nos ira muy mal. – la rubia princesita trato de animarla.

Aun nos faltan miles de libros. – en su cara se dibujo un puchero muy gracioso que hiso que todas las presentes se rieran. – No entiendo porque tenemos que buscarlas nosotras cuando Kinesuki ya las encontró y Sakura es quine las buscara dentro de poco. – se levanto y tomo otro libro de la enorme pila que tenían enfrente.

Esto lo hace Kinesuki para que podamos estar juntas durante todo el mes que le resta en este mundo. – dijo la pequeña Aoi

Si tenemos una misión, por insignificante que esta sea los miembros del consejo no nos molestaran por un buen rato, sobretodo si es Kinesuki quien nos la encomendó. – hablo Nadia.

Las encontré. – grito Ellis claramente emocionada mientras abrazaba el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Que?!! . – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

¡Enserio! ¿Dónde? .- pregunto Nadia.

En algún lugar de México. La mía se llama igual a mí y es una pequeña bruja inexperta y la tuya se llama Nadie y el una caza recompensas. – dijo alegre.

Y ¿Estas segura de que son ellas? .- dudo por un segundo su esposa.

Por supuesto. Mira .- le enseño la portada del libro que sostenía. Nadia pasó su mano por la portada y esta a su vez dio un pequeño resplandor en forma de un círculo partido a la mitad. En uno de las mitades estaban los rostros de los dos pilares con sus respectivos antifaces y en la otra mitad estaban las dos pequeñas herederas.

Miren, Ellis y Nadia son una doble línea. – de la nada Saeko apareció quitándoles el libro de las manos.

¿Doble línea? .- murmuro dudosa la de cabellos anaranjados.

No me sorprende. Es lo que todas esperamos tener o quizá también una triple línea. Después de todo nosotras no somos tan poderosas como nuestra hermana Kinesuki. – interrumpió Kaon quitándoles el libro.

Kaon-chan no digas eso, ninguna de nosotras quiere tener una triple línea. – le reprocho la princesita.

Eso es verdad, no me imagino en semejante disyuntiva. – hablo Kiyohime.

Oigan….nos devuelven el libro. Queremos ojearlo un poco antes de que Kinesuki despierte. – las interrumpió Nadia. De repente sintió un pequeño tirón en su gabardina. Era la pequeña Ellis quien de esa forma trataba de llamar la atención de su esposa.

Nadia, ¿Qué es una triple línea?.- pregunto muy inocentemente. Nadia no sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta, de hecho ella no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que sus hermanas hablaban. Ante la reacción de esta las demás chicas decidieron responder la pregunta de la pequeña Ellis, después de todo esa información solo la tenían las que violaron la privacidad de Kinesuki.

Nosotras responderemos esa pregunta. – tercio Kaon. – una triple línea se refiere a la existencia de tres personas con el mismo espíritu pero en diferentes mundos, estas personas pueden vivir en diferentes épocas y con vidas completamente diferentes las unas con las otras, pero el problema radica el la división del alma. Es imposible dividir un alma en tres partes iguales así que una de las tres personas será más poderosa que las otras dos. – dijo claramente para que todas escucharan.

Una doble línea es lo mismo que una triple línea pero se diferencia en que esta vez el alma solo se divide perfectamente en dos partes asiendo que ambas sean igual de poderosas. – aclaro Kiyohime.

Y por ultimo esta la línea perfecta. Un ser único en todas las dimensiones. Un ser que no comparte existencia con nadie. En todos los años que han existido los seres humanos y las demás dimensiones solo se ha escuchado de un solo caso como este. – todas se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Shizu. – nuestra hermana Kinesuki es una línea perfecta.

Pero como es eso posible, no se supone que Sakura es la otra existencia de Kinesuki.- dijo Nadia extrañada por el comentario.

No. Eso no es verdad. – intervino Aoi. – Sakura-chan no es la otra existencia de Kinesuki. La pequeña Sakura es la hermana gemela de nuestra hermana mayor.

¿como? . – gritaron la mayoría de las presentes.

Por lo que leí en la sección prohibida al parecer Kinesuki y Sakura-chan son hermanas gemelas que fueron separadas antes de ser concebidas. Su nacimiento fue separado debido a uno de los Bastardos Malditos quien vio la oportunidad perfecta para debilitar a nuestro padre, pero obviamente eso nunca sucedió, al contrario, la ira de Kinesuki al ser separada de su hermanita menor la hiso querer luchar para volver a verla nuevamente. Kinesuki nació mil años atrás separada de su hermana menor y paso toda su vida desarrollando el mundo perfecto para su hermana menor, que vendría siendo este, el mundo Yunokichi, pero debido a su responsabilidad como la fundadora y líder del clan no tubo demasiado tiempo para ella y para la chica que se convirtió en su esposa. Como recompensa a su duro trabajo nuestro padre y creador le dio aquel libro que nos ha prohibido tocar. – Aoi se recostó en el pasto de aquel lugar. – esa es toda la información que tengo, si quieren saber mas deberían preguntarle directamente a Kinesuki.

Espera un momento. Lo de Sakura y Kinesuki lo entendí, pero que hay de nuestra hermana Amatista. –intervino Saeko.

Ella es una doble línea. Kinesuki la conoció en uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones y se enamoro de ella. Al parecer era su amor predestinado al igual que Tomoyo lo es para Sakura. – le respondió Kiyohime.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, eso de las líneas de vida de un alma dividida era demasiado complicado para ser asimilado en un solo dia, para matar un poco el tiempo Kaon comenzó a hojear el libro que tenia mas cerca y grande fue su sorpresa al verse reflejada en las palabras de ese libro, para estar segura de lo que estaba sospechando fijo su mirada en la portada de aquel libro y paso su mano por encima provocando que un circulo color azul apareciera de la nada, presto un poco mas de atención y logro distinguir como el circulo se dividía en tres partes iguales en una de ellas podía verse a si misma junto con su amada esposa, en otro pedazo podo ver a un par de jovencitas de mas menos dieciséis años de edad ataviadas con uniforme escolar y en el otro pedazo distinguió a la que compartía su alma con alas blancas asemejadas a las de un ángel en las espalda y la que compartía la existencia con su esposa parecía de los mas normal capturando el rostro de su acompañante en una pintura.

Hime-miko, somos una triple línea. – su voz entrecortada casi fue inaudible para los oídos de las demás, pero su rostro demostraba el pánico que sentía en ese momento.

No te preocupes Kaon-chan, no depende de nosotras escoger bien a las candidatas, lo único que tenemos permitido hacer es procurar su felicidad hasta que Sakura-chan las visite en su dimensión. – la princesita abrazo muy tiernamente a su amada.

Tienes razón, esa es nuestra única misión.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kinesuki. Las dos amantes despertaban después de un largo descanso muy bien merecido. Amatista fue quien despertó primero, por unos instantes se quedo observando el rostro de la castaña hasta que esta abrió lentamente los ojos.

Buenos días. – le dio su mejor sonrisa la hermosa amatista.

Kaon, Hime-miko, Shizu, Aoi, Ellis y Nadia ya encontraron a sus herederas. Ya solo falta que Saeko y Kiyohime encuentren el libro adecuado. – susurro algo adormilada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Aun no entiendo porque les pediste que buscaran a sus herederas cuando es la pequeña Sakura la que ira en su búsqueda. – amatista aun no se levantaba de la cama y solo observaba el ir y venir de Kinesuki de un lado a otro.

No es por nada en especial, solo quiero que están un poco mas tranquilas de lo usual. Desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que no pasábamos mas de media hora todas juntas, además les he dado algo en que entretenerse, sobretodo a Kaon, Kiyohime y Saeko, a veces se toman mis órdenes demasiado al pie de la letra, siendo ellas parte de una triple línea tendrán que obedecer a su intuición y no a mis normas. – tomo una toalla del cajón y se dirigió al baño. Antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada picara a su esposa. – ¿Me acompañas? o piensas que la cama es mas confortable que yo.

Las palabras estuvieron de mas, Amatista salió rápidamente de la cama y siguió a su amada castaña a la tina de agua caliente que les esperaba pacientemente.

El día en la ciudad escondida de las Yunokichi transcurrió rápidamente al igual que en el mundo mortal. Nada fuera de lo común ocurriría en cuanto el sol siguiera en el cielo en los dos mundos.

En la Tomoeda la noche ya había caído, la castaña había aclarado los sucesos con sus demás amigas e incluso las recluto para ser nuevos miembros en la nueva generación que iniciaría dentro de una semana, aun las dudas se hicieron presentes al saber que no podrían ver a los miembros varones de su familia, el asunto se resolvió rápido cuando la castaña recordó que Kinesuki ya estaba resolviendo ese problema ante el consejo de ancianas.

Por otro lado Sakura por fin pudo volver a su casa junto con su familia. Su padre no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el pobre hombre se la había pasado desvelándose durante tres días seguidos sin descanso buscando a su hija perdida hasta que el cansancio se hiso presente noqueándolo por completo. La hora de la reunión se acercaba y Sakura sabia que no podría sola, seguramente la mayor parte del instituto estaría en la cancha deportiva y si iba sola seria como arrojarle un cordero a una jauría de lobos hambrientos, así que su padre y su hermano le acompañarían, aun que su progenitor no entendía muy bien las cosas logro comprender que el era una de las reencarnaciones de un mago muy poderoso y que mas que nada era su presencia la que ayudaría a su hija, su hermano Touya se ofreció a ser su guarda espaldas junto con el pelotón de fantasmas que rodeaban la escuela, claro esto ultimo nunca en la vida se lo diría a Sakura, la pobre saldría corriendo del lugar si se enteraba de que los fantasmas la observaban cada segundo. Incluso Tomoyo la acompaño.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche, toda la escuela estaba prácticamente en penumbras. Parecía que ningún alma deambulaba por el lugar. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, en una de las canchas deportivas se había juntado una gran cantidad de alumnos a la espera de algo o alguien. Las estrellas estaban especialmente hermosas esa noche y la luna menguante apenas daba la luz necesaria para que nadie trastabillara y callera al piso. El ambiente era muy fresco y húmedo, por lo que la mayoría traía puesto alguno que otro abrigo.

Hey!!, estas segura de que Sakura-sama vendrá esta noche aquí . – pregunto una del montón.

Por supuesto, ella me lo pidió personalmente. – contesto la rubia.

La hora de la verdad había llegado. Desde los cielos una figura asemejada a la de un ángel descendía lentamente, su sombra a la luz de la luna la daba un toque elegante asiendo que cualquiera que la viera se enamorara de ella, nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a observar a aquel ser que les había robado el aliento con su sola presencia. Pronto se escucharon los pasos de algunas personas dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de algunas chicas al sentirse observadas por algún ente extraño, miedo que desapareció inmediatamente al ver quien era aquella persona que había descendido del cielo nocturno.

La sorpresa de las estudiantes fue inminente, no podían entender como es que su querida Sakura-sama tenía aquellas hermosas alas blancas en la espalda. La castaña estaba algo nervioso, tenia a media escuela a la espera de una explicación y no estaba del todo segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ho…hola. – tartamudeo un poco. Al instante miles de gritos de emoción se escucharon por parte de las estudiantes. Sakura ahora se veía envuelta en la multitud de las estudiantes acariciándole cada parte de su cuerpo provocando que la castaña estuviera al borde de un ataque por la vergüenza.

Bueno ya basta, déjenla en paz por un mísero minuto. – grito alguien desde la parte mas alejada de la cancha. Y al instante todas se separaron de Sakura dejándola respirar.

Gracias hermano. – dijo Sakura respirando mas tranquilamente. De repente sintió como alguien le abrazaba por detrás. – Tomoyo. – la castaña se sonrojo al sentir lo tibio labios de Tomoyo besándole el cuello frente a una multitud de chicas celosas y peor aun frente a su familia. Completamente avergonzada aclaro un poco su garganta sin deshacer aquel abrazo con la chica amatista. – Bien les he mandado a que se reunieran todas ustedes aquí para hacerles una propuesta que estoy segura ninguna rechazará, pero antes debo hacerles una pregunta.- su semblante se trono serio. - ¿creen en la magia? Quien crea que la magia no existe retírese de este lugar inmediatamente. - nadie se movió de su lugar dando a entender que cada chica que estaba presente creía plenamente en la magia, esto alegro a Sakura como no tienen idea, las cosas le estaban resultando de maravilla.

Hija ! ! ! . – grito Fujitaka Kinomoto claramente agitado desde la parte de atrás, no estaba solo, tres chicas estaban a su lado respirando tan agitadamente como el padre de Sakura. – Las encontré.

Gracias papá. – sonrió la castaña arrancando suspiros por todos lados. – Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, por favor acérquense. Quiero que escuchen atentamente y me den una respuesta. – las chicas se acercaron mas a la castaña, las alumnas les abrían el paso para no estorbarles y así su camino fuera mas despejado y tranquilo. Bien, ya es hora de que las cosas se aclaren. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto una de las reencarnaciones del mago Clow, quien en su tiempo fue el mago mas poderoso de todo el universo, cuando era niña me convertí en una Card Captor, mi deber era capturar las cartas que el mago Clow había dejado guardadas en un libro y que accidentalmente yo libere, con el tiempo mi poder mágico se incremento tanto que incluso llegue a convertirme en la nueva Ama de las cartas. El tiempo a pasado, ahora estoy aquí frente a ustedes, pidiéndoles que se unan a mi, les daré poderes mágicos que ustedes deberán desarrollar, tendrán una vida llena de comodidad y estarán rodeadas de las mas bellas personas que existen en este mundo, tendrán una vida llena de emoción y aventura. La nueva tierra será creada con sangre joven, con el esfuerzo rotundo de aquellas que se aran merecedoras de pertenecer a mi familia, de aquellas a las que tratare más que como hermanas.

El silencio fue inevitable. Sakura sabía que quizá esa no era la mejor forma de haberles propuesto tal cosa pero ya nada se podía hacer, lo había dicho y ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de todas. Hubo quienes dudaran de que esto fuese cierto y que todo fuese una broma de la castaña, pero al ver su rostro lleno de seriedad notaron que el asunto no podía ser mas cierto. Las primeras en responder fueron las amigas de la infancia de la castaña, quienes tan solo abrazaron a Sakura y a Tomoyo dándoles a entender que ellas aceptaban unírseles. Viendo esto, las demás alumnas aceptaron de inmediato, no había que dudar tanto si las chicas mas populares estaban en total de acuerdo.

Sakura disolvió la reunión, ya era algo tarde y al día siguiente entrarían temprano por la mañana. Aunque muchas querían quedarse a platicar con la hermosa castaña no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer al ver como la castaña casi se estaba quedando dormida en plena cancha deportiva. Tanto toya como Tomoyo no querían separarse ni un minuto de la castaña, al parecer aun tenían miedo de no verla al despertar por la mañana. Todos se quedaron en la mansión Daidouji, Sakura y su amada Tomoyo se quedaron en la habitación que estaba acondicionada para Sakura cuando esta pasaba los fines de semana en la mansión y la que en muy raras ocasiones fue ocupada por esta ya que ambas preferían dormir juntas en la habitación de la amatista, además la habitación de Tomoyo estaba en reconstrucción por el suceso de la noche anterior así que no hubo mas remedio que mudarse de habitación temporalmente, por su parte Touya no quería hacerla de mal tercio entre las jóvenes y además aun no se podía acostumbrar a verlas tan lindas mientras dormían en la misma cama. No le afectaba mucho que esas dos se amaran tanto, de hecho el savia perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de Tomoyo desde que la conoció y podía apostar su vida a que esta chica era quien aria feliz a su hermana por siempre, todo lo contrario a lo que sintió con el mocoso chino, al conocerlo supo que ese niño o único que aria en la vida era lastimar el corazoncito de la castaña pero eso puso todo de su parte para impedir que su hermana se acercara a el chico y que se enamorara, pero obvio no lo logro. "Eso ya esta en el pasado y ahí se quedara" se decía mentalmente mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio donde pasarían la noche su hermana y la heredera Daidouji.

Touya Kinomoto y su progenitor dormirían no muy lejos de esa habitación, de hecho el joven dormiría en la habitación de enfrente y su padre en la recamara de alado.

La noche transcurrió harmoniosamente. No hubo ruido alguno que interrumpiera el hermoso sueño que los ciudadanos de la ciudad disfrutaban tan apaciblemente.

En la cuidad de las Yunokichi no fue diferente. Las reuniones por el cambio de reglas se solucionaron la noche anterior, seis de los pilares ya habían localizado a sus herederas y faltando tres semanas para la sustitución de Kinesuki todo estaba casi listo.

Simplemente en esa región todo era regido por una paz inigualable, una paz que en cierta mansión fuera de Japón no tenía.

En Hong Kong, mas específicamente, en la mansión de la familia Li, el caos gobernaba imponentemente, desde que el joven heredero del clan había contraído nupcias con una chica que el prácticamente ni conocía la mansión Li se encontraba en una constante guerra verbal entre las cuatro hermanas mayores y el pequeño hermano menor, desde que regreso de Japón había sido así, de no ser por los breves omento que platicaba con su amada Sakura quizá se habría vuelto loco, pero desafortunadamente la comunicación con ella fue escaseando debido a que su esposa se entero de esto y se lo comento a su señora suegra, y era obvio que siendo la madre de Shaoran una persona muy estricta esta mandara a cortar todo medio de comunicación posible a la que su hijo pudiera recurrir.

Su matrimonio era un completo fiasco, todo por un simple error de sus hermanas que ahora el tenia que pagar por ser el único miembro varón de la familia, nunca en su poco tiempo de casado había dormido con su esposa y nunca lo haría, no la amaba, escusa suficiente para su orgullo, además el solo pensaren serle infiel a la castaña Kinomoto le revolvía el estomago.

Últimamente el chico estaba sintiendo algo extraño, la presencia de Sakura, que antes no se podía sentir desde esa distancia ahora se sentía muy claramente y mucha más poderosa que antes, además estaba esa extraña sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante, sensación que no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Y esta era una de ellas.

Debó encontrar la forma de verla una vez mas. Necesito decirle que no era mi intención abandonarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la aun la amo. – miro por la ventana mientras daba un gran suspiro. – mi amada Sakura, será acaso que el destino nos esta poniendo a prueba.

"No puede ser, ya que me estaba acostumbrando a no ver a este mocoso cerca de mi hermana me dices que lo pondrás en la historia"

Tranquilo Touya, te prometo que el chico deseara estar muerto tras saber lo que le pasara (risa malévola)

"A veces me asustas"

* * *

Bien, que les pareció, no estuve muy inspirara que digamos, y es que ya estoy sintiendo la paranoia de la vuelta a clases, nu nu nu que horror. Sus dudas serán respondidas, no teman preguntar, soy un libro abierto. Solo no pregunten sobre el futuro de esta historia porque no se los diré aunque me torturen je je je je.

Vale, me despido, tratare de publicar otro capi la siguiente semana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura y Tomoyo vs. Los diez pilares estelares**

Aquella semana transcurrió muy rápidamente, mas rápido de lo que Sakura esperaba. Durante ese tiempo ocurrieron miles de sucesos importantes, el mayor de todos ellos fue en el mundo Yunokichi, donde la líder anuncio su deceso del cargo y dio a conocer el nombre de la futura heredera, aunque esta aun debía someterse al juicio del consejo de ancianas. Otro suceso fue el cambio radical de las reglas con respecto a los familiares varones de las chicas que ingresaran a la organización, aunque solo se permitiría entrar a los varones que estuvieran algo de magia, y los que no, pues simplemente no entrarían el la organización pero podrían ir de visita a la ciudad siempre y cuando no interrumpieran las estudios de las alumnas ni las misiones de estas.

Por otro lado estaban los diez pilares principales.

Kinesuki parecía más relajada que nunca en su vida, por primera vez en sus mil años de vida estaba disfrutando de su familia. Aun que su tiempo estaba contado a ella no parecía importarle este hecho, incluso estaba contenta de que su vida en esa dimensión llegara a su fin, cosa que nadie en absoluto entendía, claro que su mamada esposa savia la razón de esta extraña actitud, pero obvio no se lo diría a nadie, se suponía que era una sorpresa para los demás pilares, así que no se las arruinaría y mantendría un bajo perfil. Mientras tanto la castaña comenzaba el trámite para el traslado de las nuevas integrantes, cosa que no seria muy fácil. Primero tubo que crear una escuela fantasma para que los padres de las cientos de nuevas integrantes no sospecharan, después de todo el asunto de la magia debía ser manejado por cada una de las alumnas, solo ellas tenían el derecho de darles a conocer o no a sus familias aquel asunto que las llevaba a tan repentino cambio de escuela. También tubo que revisar los antecedentes de las nuevas integrantes, confiaba en la intuición de su hermanita gemela pero en lo que no confiaba era en las personas que por alguna razón u otra quisieran entrar en ese mundo con fines poco convincentes.

Pero lo que si le complico la vida esa semana fue cuando sus hermanas fueron a reclamarle cierto aspecto con respecto a las vidas de sus herederas. Al parecer no estaban muy conformes con el hecho de que Kinesuki les ocultara detalles muy importantes.

Tanto Saeko como Kiyohime aun no encontraba el libro de sus herederas y este aspecto les tenia algo frustradas, mas a la peliazul que a la castaña y eso era porque ella ya había encontrado el libro pero tenia miedo de leerlo dada la situación de Kaon y Hime-miko que perecía ser muy similar a la suya (ambas parejas eran una triple línea). Las demás se mantenían ocupadas leyendo aquellas páginas donde se relataban las historias de sus herederas, pero no había nada fuera de lo que ellas esperaban. Al menos no para cuatro de ellas.

Era el día en que los preparativos para la primera prueba de Sakura ya estaban casi listos, la castaña Kinomoto aun no regresaba de su ciudad, aun tenia un par de horas mas con las que pensaba pasar con su familia y amigos. El primer pilar se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada en su escritorio, parecía estar a la espera de algo o alguien. Su amada Amatista se encontraba buscando algunos libros en la segunda planta, ella sabia lo que sucedería a continuación, la misma Kinesuki se lo comento pero seria mas divertido observarlo desde esa posición que verlo frente a frente.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió estrepitosamente, en el umbral se encontraba una muy furiosa Kaon siendo inútilmente calmada por cada una de sus hermanas, y claro, su esposa Hime-miko. Entro a la estancia como una fiera a la que habían lastimado y que ahora quería una dulce venganza, rodeo el escritorio y tomo a Kinesuki por el cuello de la gabardina y la obligo a levantarse, sus hermanas se asustaron de este acto violento tan repentino pero Kinesuki las calmo con una simple sonrisa, Kaon le obligo a verla a la cara nuevamente, esta no se dejo intimidar, ya savia la razón del enojo de la peliazul, por un momento dirigió su atención a los restos de lagrimas en el rostro de la chica, al parecer si le había afectado mucho leer la vida de su heredera.

¿Porque….. porque no nos lo dijiste? – grito muy enojada.

No tenía necesidad. Ustedes las eligieron, yo también lo hice y Sakura lo hará. – respondió tranquilamente. Esto enfureció aun más a Kaon.

Pudiste haber evitado que eso sucediera. Ellas han sufrido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, en una cadena que se repite y se repite una y otra vez, y después de eso, ni siquiera han tenido un final feliz. – las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir nuevamente, incluso sus hermanas comprendían su dolor y se dejaban llevar por los sentimientos de esa habitación. Hime-miko ya no podo aguantar su tristeza y comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras era consolada por la pequeña Aoi. – pudiste haberlo evitado, solo debías usar un poco de magia, detener el tiempo en su mundo y esperar a que Sakura las trajera. – comenzó a soltar el agarre de sus manos.

No era mi deber. Yo solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y ellas también. Kaon, eres muy frágil pero por tu ser amado eres capas de convertirte en lo que sea para protegerle y mantenerle con vida. Entiende una sola cosa. – acaricio su rostro. - ellas son idénticas a ustedes, o acaso me dirás que no harías lo mismo si se encontraran ustedes dos en esa situación. – limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por las mejillas de Kaon. - Ambas se aman tanto que incluso darían su vida la una por la otra, eso es lo que esas chicas de tan solo dieciséis años hicieron y aun que su amor nunca pudo ser consumado en esa dimensión nadie dice que no puede ser en otra, mas específicamente, en esta dimensión, donde las diez estrellas de la vida eterna brillan en el cielo.

Kinesuki no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlas durante ese tiempo pero logro convencer a Lilith de borrar una gran parte del final de ese libro, dándole la oportunidad a Sakura para que cambie la historia de esas niñas y que puedan ser felices. Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo. – Amatista había bajado del segundo piso y ahora abrazaba a su hermana.

Las demás ya estaban mucho mejor, incluso la princesita había recobrado su animo y sonreía ante las palabras de Kinesuki y Amatista. No quería demostrarlo frente a su amada Kaon, pero el solo leer aquéllas paginas donde se veía a si misma siendo violada por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo le impacto bastante, lo suficiente como para que al ver a su amada esposa le recorriera por todo el cuerpo un terror escalofriante (por ese hecho Kaon se enfureció, como necesitaba saber el motivo de aquella situación tomo el libro y lo leyó, en cuento lo hiso corrió hacia la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo mientras era perseguida por sus hermanas y por su esposa). Pero eso ya estaba demás recordarlo.

Kinesuki no perdía detalle alguno de las diferentes reacciones de sus hermanas en esos momentos, el tiempo lo tenia muy limitado y no debía dejar cabos sueltos, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para que su reino estuviera listo para su pequeña hermana menor y si dejaba dudas a sus demás hermanas esto solo le complicaría la situación a la pequeña Sakura.

Kiyohime, ¿Hay algo que te este incomodando? . – le pregunto muy disimuladamente mientras al demás estaban distraídas.

No cabe duda de que nos conoces muy bien hermana. Así es, algo me preocupa. – era verdad, en su rostro se disimulaba muy bien su estado, lo suficiente como para engañar a las demás menos a la castaña Kinesuki. – ya he encontrado el libro donde están nuestras herederas pero no he tenido tiempo de leerlo tranquilamente. Desde que descubrí que tanto Saeko como yo somos una triple línea, he intentado por todos los medios que mi esposa no se entere hasta que termine de leerlo. Pero es que no se separa de mi ni un solo minuto y la ultima vez que leí una pagina ambas morían en una batalla. Quisiera saber si todo estará bien porque yo las escogí desde un principio sin siquiera haber leído el libro o habérselo preguntado a mi querida Zuki. – su semblante era de una sincera preocupación por lo que Kinesuki decidió tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – le sonrió ampliamente. – Después de todo, no hay poder en todas las dimensiones que impida que un amor predestinado por nuestro padre sea nuevamente encaminado por las gemelas Kinesuki.

¿Gemelas Kinesuki? ¿pero si tú te llamas así? ¿si ese no es tu nombre entonces cual es el verdadero? .- ahora si que Kinesuki había metido la pata. Ese era el más grande secreto que planeaba nunca revelar a nadie, después de todo, aquellos nombre tan similares y ese apellido único que les había dado su padre y creador eran sus tesoros mas preciados.

Creo que si te digo una mentira nunca descansarías hasta saber la verdad. – trago saliva. – Mi nombre real es Asakura, Kinesuki Asakura y mi hermana es Kinesuki Sakura.

Queeee?!!!!!! .- su grito descomunal espanto a todas las presentes.

que te pasa Kiyohime, por que gritas de esa manera. – le pregunto muy inocentemente su cachorrita.

"Si se los dices jamás te lo perdonare en la vida, ese es mi gran secreto. Mi padre es el gran señor Kinesuki Amahadara, rey de reyes en este y todos los mundos" . – Kiyohime estaba temblando, si no mal recordaba Amahadara Kinesuki era el creador original de todas las dimensiones, ahora entendía el porque su hermana mayor se había puesto ese nombre y el porque las gemelas Kinesuki eran líneas perfectas.

Tras escuchar en su mente los pensamientos de la castaña Kinesuki, Kiyohime simulo lo más que pudo su completa sorpresa con la clásica sonrisa de aquí no pasa nada, convenciendo a todas las presentes. No obstante aun estaba impresionada y de la preocupación por el futuro de las herederas no quedaba absolutamente nada, su mente estaba repleta con un centenar de dudas que serian aclaradas después del deceso de su hermana mayor.

Era un hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el cielo estaba bellamente decorado con leves tonos de color rosa y naranjado, las nubes perecían algodón de azúcar flotante, la leve brisa incitaba a cualquiera a tomar un descanso, el sonido del viento rosando las ramas de los arboles producían un melodioso canto arrullando a cualquiera que se tomase un leve descanso.

En la mansión Daidouji, algo estaba sucediendo, algo que nadie que no tuviera magia no podía ver ya que un enorme campo de invisibilidad cubría absolutamente toda la mansión. En los jardines se encontraban dos hermosas jóvenes, ambas con sus respectivos báculos en mano mientras sostenían una pequeña batalla. A su alrededor había muchas jóvenes de su misma edad animándolas a seguir con la pequeña demostración de poderes, demostración que se había convertido en un extenuante entrenamiento diario para la hermosa amatista dueña de la mansión; sus movimientos eran muy agiles y a cada segundo su intuición era un constante peligro para su rival, su habilidad era muy buena, pero no la suficiente para que su contrincante se preocupara de mas.

Tomoyo cayo al suelo completamente agotada, esta era la cuarta vez que entrenaba con Sakura en la semana y su cuerpo no podía resistir mas de 5 horas de entrenamiento, simplemente no podía seguir el paso de Sakura, al menos no por el momento. La castaña Kinomoto se acercó a ella y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, esta la acepto y se levanto enseguida.

Esta demostración ha terminado. Váyanse a sus casas y esperen a que sus guardaespaldas vallan a recogerlas, esta misma noche ingresaran al mundo de la magia y no debo permitir que nada les suceda hasta entonces. – una dulce sonrisa fue suficiente para que cada alumna presente le dirigiera una mirada llena de amor y admiración. – Procuren no retrasarse. Hoy a la media noche es mi primera prueba y como nuevas miembros estoy segura que encontraran mi batalla muy interesante y educativa. – les dijo la castaña mientras las despedía desde el portón de la mansión.

Adentro de la mansión se encontraba Touya Kinomoto y su padre, arreglando un montón de papeles y libros que Sakura les había dado. Tomoyo entro a la sala donde se encontraban ambos hombre, les llevaba una taza de café recién hecho, la chica estaba completamente agotada pero eso no le quitaba su extensa amabilidad. Sakura entro en la habitación poco después que ella y le ayudo a servir el café a los dos hombres.

El joven Kinomoto entre toda la montaña de papeles que aun le faltaban por llenar termino estallando de frustración. Las chicas se asustaron un poco, estaban cansadas y lo único que les faltaba era semejante grito para acabar un agotador día como ese.

Hermano, porque gritas. – le reclamo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento alado de su amada amatista.

Aun me faltan muchos documentos por llenar y ya estoy cansado. – dijo malhumorado mientras bebía su taza de café.

Eso te pasa por dejar todo para lo último. Te dije que empezaras a llenarlos en el momento en que te los di, tu traslado es mas complicado por que eres hombre y estas en la universidad. – le regaño con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cosa que enfureció a Touya, pero esto no dijo nada ya que la chica tenia razón. – Papa estuvo todos los días trabajando y aun así logro terminar con los trámites desde ayer y ahora te ayuda con los tuyos.

Ya no digas nada . – una vena comenzaba a vérsele en la frente debido a lo molesto que estaba.

Hija, deberían ir a descansar. Hoy es su prueba ante el consejo de ancianas y necesitan estar lo mas concentradas posible. Además….. – señalo a la amatista, la chica estaba recostada en el mueble y a cada segundo sus ojos se serraban por el cansancio. – Tomoyo se esta quedando dormida. – efectivamente, Tomoyo ya estaba completamente dormida en el mueble. Sakura sonrió encantada al ver al amor de su vida descansando en aquella posición tan infantil muy similar a la de un bebe que abrasaba su frazada favorita, pero en ves de frazada Tomoyo abrazaba un cojín.

Sakura cargo a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la cual ya estaba completamente restaurada, mientras su hermano seguía con sus trámites para su traslado a la universidad de la ciudad escondida.

Aun faltaban un par de horas mas para que ambas presentaran su prueba ante el consejo de ancianas, horas que utilizarían para descansar lo mas posible. Ambas durmieron plácidamente durante un buen rato, a pesar de que la castaña no estaba del todo cansada prefirió recostarse en la cama y observar el rostro apacible de su ángel mientras esta dormía pero pocos minutos después la tranquilidad de la habitación la llevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Dando las diez de la noche, una sombra apareció en la ventana de aquella habitación donde descansaban las jóvenes, el cerrojo de la ventana se abrió mágicamente dejando entrar a aquella mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña. Camino silenciosamente hacia donde dormían las chicas y espero a que estas despertaran. La chica Kinomoto despertó casi enseguida, se levanto de la cama muy lentamente para no despertar a su amada Tomoyo. Le indico a la mujer que salieran al balcón de la habitación para conversar un poco mientras la hora de partir llegaba.

Como has estado pequeña Sakura . – inquirió la mujer vestida de blanco.

Algo apurada, pero bien vale la pena. Después de esta noche todo cambiara para nosotras. Yo seré vista en la organización como tu heredera y Tomoyo será mi reconocida como mi esposa. – se sonrojo apenas dijo esto ultimo.

Per cierto….ya se lo dijiste. – la miro suspicazmente, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas ante el la pregunta. – tu expresión me dice que no. – rio divertida. – no te preocupes, lo aras a su debido tiempo. – se acercó y la abrazo por detrás. – Eres una niña muy valiosa para mí, no importa lo que pase te aseguro que todo estará bien. – Sakura se extraño por el comentario peor no dijo nada, no entendía por que pero se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de Kinesuki, a pasera de ser la primera vez en que esta mujer la abrazaba le provoco un sentimiento de nostalgia muy agradable.

Sabes, no se porque pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. – Kinesuki sonrió ampliamente pero Sakura no logro verla. – No lo había comentado por que pensé que seria extraño. Después de todo apenas y hemos hablado durante estas dos semanas.

Lo entiendo. – susurro Kinesuki al oído de Sakura.

Sakura- chan, ¿Qué hora es?. – una voz se escucho por detrás de las dos, era Tomoyo que recién se había levantado. Sakura soltó el abrazo con Kinesuki y corrió hacia Tomoyo, quería presentarle ella misma y la líder de las hechiceras Yunokichi. Le tomo la mano y ambas se dirigieron hacia la chica de blanco.

Kinesuki-san, te presento a mi novia Tomoyo Daidouji. – ambas se estrecharon la mano. Tomoyo sintió algo similar a ver a la castaña Kinesuki. - Tomoyo ella es Kinesuki primer pilar principal y líder de el clan Yunokichi. – las manos de ambas aun no se soltaban.

Tomoyo estaba muy intrigada con respecto a la mujer que estaba frente suyo. Sin querer vio a través del antifaz (un poder que no sabia que tenia) y vislumbro aquellos ojos color jade que tanto amaba. Descubrió que aquella mujer era idéntica a su amada Sakura. Estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando sintió que alguien la callaba con su dedo índice.

Aun no es tiempo de que lo sepa. – le sonrío a la amatista haciendo que esta se sonrojara. – Eres idéntica a mi amada esposa. – acaricio el rostro de la chica provocando que se sonrojara aun mas. Sakura que hasta el momento no entendía nada se percato del sonrojo de su amada y comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

Kinesuki. – la castaña Kinomoto la miro con algo muy parecido a celos, cosa que Kinesuki noto.

Perdón. – sonrío mientras se alejaba un poco de la joven amatista. – Creo que me he dejado llevar un poco. Bien, espero que ya hallan descansado lo suficiente por que es hora de irnos. Mí querida esposa se encargara de venir por tu familia pequeña Sakura, pero ustedes tienen que venir conmigo ahora mismo.

Sakura no entendía muy bien por que los dos primeros pilares se estaban encargando d su traslado a la ciudad Yunokichi, ella creyó que seguramente mandarían a otra persona justo como la primera vez pero en cambio ahora se encontraba el primer pilar frente a ellas para escoltarlas. Ambas comenzaron a vestirse nuevamente, Tomoyo aun se sentía avergonzada ante la mirada de Kinesuki y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse celosa por primera vez en su vida pero dado que era Kinesuki de la que se estaba poniendo celosa decidió dejar de pensar tonterías y comenzar a concentrarse un poco. Hasta ese momento solo había pensado en cosas que no venían al caso y estaba tan distraída que no había notado las miles de presencias que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la región de Tomoeda una velocidad increíble. Al notarlo comenzó a alarmarse y se apresuro un poco, mientras lo hacia, con su mente comenzó a buscar a cada una de las nuevas integrantes del clan, su pánico desapareció un poco al ver como cada una de ellas era escoltada por un miembro Yunokichi hacia la entrada de la ciudad escondida. Tomoyo percibió algo extraño en el ambiente, no savia que era pero ese algo lograba incomodarla tanto a ella como a su amada Sakura.

Apenas terminaron de cambiarse fueron a lado de Kinesuki. Un segundo después se encontraban en la mansión de los diez pilares, mas específicamente en la habitación de Kinesuki y de Amatista. Sakura ahora si que estaba confundida, según tenia entendido la única entrada al mundo Yunokichi era el lago sin peces del templo Tsukimine.

Kinesuki-san, no se suponía que la entrada a la ciudad estaba únicamente en el estanque del templo Tsukimine. – le interrogo Sakura.

Así es, esa es la entrada a la ciudad, pero la mansión de la pequeña Tomoyo esta conectada directamente a la mansión Yunokichi y solo los diez pilares podemos trasladarnos de nuestra mansión a la de la familia Daidouji. – respondió tranquilamente, obviamente Kinesuki suponía que la castaña Kinomoto savia de este hecho por lo que no le presto la importancia necesaria a su comentario.

Como que las mansiones están conectadas. – dijo Sakura claramente enojada, de haberlo sabido antes habría pasado cada noche con Tomoyo desde que entro por primera vez a la organización.

La castaña Kinomoto si que estaba enojada, pronto sus poderes comenzarían a emerger tan peligrosamente como a la última vez que la hicieron enojar. Kinesuki comenzaba a sudar frio, no quería enfrentarse aun a la pequeña Sakura y mucho menos en ese estado. Para su suerte Tomoyo actúo rápidamente, la calmo como solo ella podía hacerlo, besándola. Al instante todo enojo se borro de la mente de Sakura, Kinesuki aprovecho la oportunidad escapo de la situación y las dejo a solas, aun tenían un par de horas para descansar hasta que el momento de la batalla llegara.

Aquel sencillo y tierno beso pronto comenzó a tomar intensidad. La amatista noto cuando Kinesuki salió de la habitación dejándolas completamente a solas. Oportunidad que aprovecharía para aclaras cierto asunto pendiente desde hacia ya una semana. Además no podía seguir con aquel beso tan apasionado, de hacerlo quizá la cama seria el lugar donde terminarían y aunque ese era uno de sus más grandes deseos, aun no era tiempo para que eso sucediera.

Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo. – le susurro al oído. – hace unos días leí la sin querer la primera carta que te escribió Kinesuki-san y hay algo que no entendí muy bien. – la castaña estaba intrigada, ella no recordaba muy bien lo que esa carta tenia escrito. - Dime…. Es verdad que al cederme parte de tus poderes mágicos y al yo aceptarlos me he convertido en tu esposa. – ambas no se veían los rostros por lo que ninguna pudo ver el sonrojo de la otra. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, como es que había olvidado que algo tan importante estaba escrito en esa carta. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Debía decirle la verdad. Se armo de valor la miro fijamente aun con algo de temor en el rostro.

Yo…. no lo supe hasta después de haber realizado el hechizo, justo cuando leí la carta. Perdóname Tomoyo, lo hice sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo, y lo que es peor aun, ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírtelo. Comprenderé si ya no deseas estar a mi lado. – Sakura estaba llorando, nunca debió cometer ese error, si tan solo hubiera prestado mas atención a las palabras del segundo pilar quizá ahora no estaría en tal predicamento. Se había casado sin decirle a nadie, sin si quiera haberlo sabido y sin haber tenido el consentimiento de la persona con la que hacia el compromiso.

Sakura...…- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. – No importa que haya sido un error, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo. -Tomoyo también estaba llorando, pero ella lo hacia por felicidad. – Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. –la beso, Tomoyo estaba mas que emocionada, estaba completamente enamorada de Sakura Kinomoto y mejor noticia no pudo haber recibido, sabia que eran jóvenes y que sus padres se sorprenderían al darles la noticia pero nada les importaba mas que su amor. – Amo cada aspecto de ti. Incluso aquellos defectos tuyos a mi vista son lo mas hermoso que existe en el planeta y es que esos defectos te hacen una persona adorable, una persona a la que nadie puede odiar solo por hacerlo, eres tan amable con todo el mundo que es casi una crueldad que haya personas que no te conozcan, todos aquellos que te conocen te describen como un ángel enviado a la tierra. Sakura Kinomoto, no podría estar más feliz en estos momentos. Te amo.

La castaña había quedado muda, jamás en su vida había escuchado algo semejante. Las lágrimas de arrepentimiento ya no existían, fueron reemplazadas por lágrimas de felicidad, ahora mas que nada en el mundo deseaba que la eternidad junto a su amada y querida esposa fuese lo mas feliz posible.

En la entrada de la habitación, por detrás de la puerta cerrada había dos mujeres jóvenes, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa de alegría.

Pensé que se lo diría hasta después de la batalla. – murmuro una de ellas.

Yo savia que lo haría antes, después de todo en cuanto ganen firmaran los papeles de matrimonio y demostraran a todos que su amor es verdadero. – dio un gran suspiro. – Son tan jóvenes y aun así se aman con una intensidad inigualable.

Claro que si. Ellas son muy similares a nosotras. – la tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya. - Sakura es tu hermana y Tomoyo es la chica con la que comparto existencia, es normal que ambas se amen tan intensamente como nosotras.

Tienes razón. – sonrió. – me alegro de que mi hermana se enamorara de una persona igual a ti. – se acerco y le dio un gran y dulce beso.

El tiempo transcurrió de una manera tranquila, los dos primeros pilares estaban en la biblioteca preparándose mentalmente para una de las batallas mas extenuantes de sus vidas mientras sus demás hermanas estaban mas preocupadas por mantener a raya a cierto par de guardianes, que ya estaban fastidiados de estar encerrados en una pequeña habitación con únicamente una televisión, unas videojuegos y muchos dulces, además cabe el hecho de que por fin lograron sentir la presencia de su ama en la mansión y después de dos semanas de estar separados d ella ya comandaban a necesitarla.

Tomándolo como una pequeña venganza, Sakura y Tomoyo curiosearon la habitación de Kinesuki, Sakura solo estuvo una vez en ese lugar y en esa ocasión no había podido ver todo lo que se encontraba oculto en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el gran cuadro en la pared donde se encontraban retratadas los diez pilares principales, le sorprendió el hecho de verse así misma en el cuadro en el lugar donde según recordaba estuvo Kinesuki pero lo que le sorprendió aun mas fue el ver a su amada Tomoyo junto a ella en el mismo lugar donde debería estar el segundo pilar. Prefirió no sacar conclusiones adelantadas, ese cuarto no era suyo y solo su dueña podía saber los secretos de ese cuadro tan extraño. La verdad no había mucho que ver en la habitación todo estaba exactamente igual a la vez anterior a excepción del cuadro en la pared.

Faltando media hora para que diera la media noche, Kinesuki entro en la habitación cargando un par de grandes cajas blancas. Las dejo en la cama y les indico a las chicas que dentro contenían su primer traje de batalla. Habiendo dicho esto salió de la habitación para que las chicas se cambiaran. Ambas abrieron los paquetes y dentro encontraron trajes idénticos pero en diferente color. El traje era compuesto por una blusa tipo china muy entallada, con mangas cortas y estampada con unas alitas en la parte de atrás, en el frente en la parte superior izquierda tenían el símbolo de las Yunokichi y sus respectivos nombres, era complementada con unos guantes largos un pantalón blanco ajustado y botas largas del color de sus blusas. Y como ultimo una larga capa blanca con un broche de oro que apareció apenas y terminaron de cambiarse.

Salieron de la habitación con mucha seguridad, Sakura ya sabia donde se realizaría la prueba, justo en la habitación al final del enorme pasillo, una habitación hechizada para que en su interior hubiera espacio como para veinte estadios de futbol. Estando a solo unos centímetros de la puerta indico a Tomoyo que liberara su llave mágica. Ambos conjuros fueron dichos al mismo tiempo y de ambas llaves emergieron los báculos gemelos que únicamente se distinguían por su color. Sakura abrió la puerta y ambas entraron a el enorme coliseo sonde realizarían su primera prueba juntas. Caminaron de la mano sin ver a ningún lado mas que el suelo donde pisaban, cuando estuvieron justo en el centro de aquel lugar fue cuando alzaron la mirada para apreciar el lugar. Aquel coliseo era simplemente enorme, alrededor de ellas había diez pilares de mármol que en la cima tenían a las diez pilares principales, por detrás de estos pilares a unos cuantos metros mas retiradas se encontraban las gradas repletas asta el tope de espectadoras ansiosas por ver una de los combates mas épicos de la historia, justo por detrás de donde estaba el pilar de mármol de Kinesuki había un lugar diferente, era como una gran habitación con asientos exclusivos donde se podía ver mas fácilmente todo el campo de batalla debido a que ese lugar estaba mucho mas elevado que las gradas comunes que de por si estaban mas de cinco metros mas largas que los pilares de mármol en el cielo había una enorme pantalla mágica donde se podía ver así misma y a su amada Tomoyo en un ángulo mucho mas visible.

El suelo comenzó a temblar levemente, los diez pilares de mármol estaban retrayéndose al suelo mientras esto sucedía, Sakura estaba muy tranquila mientras que Tomoyo estaba casi temblando, después de todo esta seria su primera batalla real, la castaña lo noto de inmediato y la calmo con un pequeño apretón de manos dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Para cuando los diez pilares de mármol desaparecieron completamente en el suelo Sakura pudo ver lo que había en las manos de la castaña Kinesuki. Sus pupilas se dilataron de lo sorprendida que estaba, incluso Tomoyo se sorprendió ante semejante escena.

La chica Kinomoto empuño su báculo con ambas manos demostrando lo enojada que se estaba poniendo ante la situación. Kinesuki traía entre sus manos al pequeño kero encerrado en una gran esfera de cristal gritando por ayuda, el pequeño parecía cansado y tenía huellas en su cuerpo de que había sostenido una batalla. Kinesuki avanzo unos cuantos pasos, de la nada una muro de mármol apareció con la figura de un ángel encadenado y completamente inconsciente. Escena que petrifico a la joven amatista y enfureció aun mas a la chica Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas especiales se armaba un alboroto. Un joven estudiante de medicina estaba más que frenético, todo comenzó al ver a aquel ángel encadenado a la pared de mármol. Apenas y era controlado por las Yunokichi de elite encargadas de mantener el orden en esa sección. El padre del chico ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perder detalle alguno de su hija menor, su sonrisa había desaparecido dejando a su paso un semblante de seriedad. Alado suyo se encontraba Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo, quien aun no podía asimilar lo que sucedía. En la parte de atrás se encontraban las amigas de Sakura (Rika, Naoko y Chiharu) vestidas con el uniforme de las Yunokichi (falda corta color blanca con una franja roja en la parte inferior, una blusa escolar de manga larga blanca, un corbatín rojo con el escudo de la organización, un saco rojo y botas blancas). Y ocultas en la oscuridad se encontraban tres chicas misteriosas.

En el campo de batalla las cosas no estaban muy bien. Sakura se estaba enojando. Pidió de manera muy amable que soltaran a sus guardianes inmediatamente, pero de respuesta solo consiguió una risita de parte de Kinesuki y compañía.

El reloj de la media noche comenzó a dar su primeras campanadas, mientras se escuchaban el retumbar de las campanas los diez pilares comenzaron a sacar sus armas. Kinesuki, Amatista y la pequeña Ellis eran las únicas desarmadas, Kaon y Hime-miko poseían espadas largas, Saeko poseía un par de pistolas muy extrañas y Kiyohime algo muy parecido a una oz, Shizu y la pequeña Aoi poseían arco y flechas, y en cuanto a Nadia, ella tenía un par de pistolas muy extrañas de calibre treinta y seis.

A la antepenúltima campanada Sakura agarro con una mano el báculo de Tomoyo sin que esta lo soltara. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Estaba enojada, muy enojada y se los demostraría todos lo presentes. Ambos báculos comenzaron a brillar intensamente y comenzaron a cambiar, crecieron un poco mas haya de la altura de sus dueñas, las estrellas de cinco picos doradas tomaron una forma mas tridimensional y parecían estar hechas de cristal, las alitas de los lados se volvieron mas grandes y también eran de cristal (eran casi idénticos a la vez en que Kerberos y Yue se unieron al báculo de Sakura para transformar a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad).

Discúlpame Tomoyo. Te había dicho que los poderes que te cedí debías desarrollarlos por ti misma cuando simplemente yo podía hacer lo que estoy haciendo para incrementarlos. – dijo mientras soltaba el báculo de Tomoyo, su rostro demostraba una infinita seriedad.

No importa Sakura. Lo comprendo. – ambas empuñaron sus báculos completamente decididas.

Recuerdas el entrenamiento nocturno que te di. – dijo sin voltear a verla, la amatista tan solo dio un simple "si". – Me alegro. – sonrió.

La batalla comenzó. Aoi y Shizu lanzaron sus primeras flechas mágicas, las cuales se asemejaban a relámpagos estruendosos que electrocutaban todo a su paso, Sakura tan solo hiso un movimiento con su báculo y de lada la carta "Relámpago" apareció consumiendo el poder de las flechas, inútilmente las arqueras lanzaban y lanzaba flechas en diferentes direcciones para lastimar a Sakura o a Tomoyo pero la carta siempre se interponía en su camino devorando cada uno de sus ataques. Cuando estas se distrajeron lo suficiente, Sakura las miro fijamente, la carta salió disparada a atacar a las arqueras pero su objetivo no eras las arqueras sino sus armas. La carta destruyo los artículos de combate y regreso con su ama, la chica le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza y esta desapareció con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Las siguientes en atacar eran Nadia y Saeko. Ataque frontales con disparos de sus armas era su plan recién formulado, pero mas obvio no podía ser, Sakura esquivaba cada uno de los disparos muy ágilmente, pero había algo que le incomodaba y era el hecho de que solo la atacaban a ella y que muy sutilmente la estaban alejando de Tomoyo. Presto un poco mas de atención hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y vio como iba a ser emboscada por Kiyohime y Ellis, a esta última le salían pequeñas flamas de la punta de sus dedos. La castaña estaba algo preocupada pero confiaba en que el entrenamiento secreto que sostuvo con Tomoyo por las noches diera resultado. Una sonrisa de parte de la joven amatista fue la señal de que estaría bien.

Tomoyo había analizado muy bien desde el principio los movimientos de cada pilar, además su don de la observación ahora era bonificado con algo de magia lo que ahora le permitía leer los movimientos de sus oponentes. Recibió ambos ataques a la vez, Kiyohime creyó haberla derrotado al ver que esta estaba en el suelo, pero la realidad era otra, Tomoyo había usado la carta "Ilusión" en ella, Tomoyo podía cambiar la forma de utilizar las cartas al igual que Sakura. El ataque de la pequeña Ellis fue neutralizado por la carta "Escudo".

Mientras tanto Sakura aun bailaba al compas de los disparos de Saeko y Nadia, pronto ambas oponentes tuvieron que parar para recargar sus armas con magia, momento que aprovecho la castaña para invocar a unas cuantas amigas, "Flecha" y "Disparo". Ahora solo se dedicaría a ver el avance de la situación, justo como lo estaba haciendo Kinesuki y Amatista. Sus contrincantes por fin recargaron sus armas pero se dieron cuenta de que Sakura ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Al querer atacarla vieron como flechas se les acercaban a gran velocidad y que eran acompañadas por disparos de quien sabe de donde provenían.

Un estruendo llamo atención de la joven Kinomoto, algo estaba sucediendo con Tomoyo y Ellis. Esta última había convocado una gran oleada de fuego que intentaba por todos los medios atravesar el escudo que le impedía lastimar a su victima. Adentro del escudo Tomoyo parecía estar de lo mas tranquila, ni una gota de sudor caía de su frente, de repente, aburrida del simple ataque de la joven de cabellos rubios, Tomoyo invoco una carta elemental, carta que aun no podía controlar sin la ayuda de Sakura, esta vio las intenciones de la amatista y corrió a ayudarle. La carta "Fuego" era una carta muy poderosa que solo era controlada por Sakura.

La castaña tomo con su mano derecha su báculo y con la otra ayudo a Tomoyo a convocar a la carta, esta al ver que su ama era quien la estaba convocando obedeció las órdenes de la otra persona que requería su poder. La oleada de fuego fue consumida por la carta y a su ves esta absorbía lo poderes de quien había convocado ese hechizo, agotando los poderes de Ellis casi por completo. La joven rubia callo al suelo desmallada. Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Nadia se enojo e intento disparar en contra de las chicas pero una flechas le dio directamente a una de sus armas haciendo que esta se destruyera la instante y de paso lastimo la mano de la chica. Saeko estaba preocupada, su amada Kiyohime estaba sin moverse desde hacia ya un buen rato, pero los disparos no cesaban imposibilitándole acercarse ni quiera un poco para ver como estaba.

Kaon le dio una señal a su princesita, al parecer ya era tiempo de que ellas actuaran. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y convocó algunas cartas mágicas. La de cabellos azules comenzó a flotar en el aire y con su espada apunto a la castaña, tratando de insinuar que la estaba retando. Reto que Sakura acepto. La castaña Kinomoto convoco a las cartas "Espada" y "Vuelo". La carta Espada dividió su poder en dos, haciendo que ambos báculos se transformaran en largas espadas, mientras que la carta Vuelo solo fue aplicada en Sakura. La castaña le giño un ojo a su amada amatista entes de salir volando hacia el encuentro con Kaon.

La batalla dio inicio. Kaon atacaba sin descanso alguno a la castaña Kinomoto, esta tan solo los evadía sin esfuerzo. "Era verdad. No creí que mis poderes llegaran a ser de tal magnitud. Si estoy superando a las Yunokichi mas poderosas y si solo las hechiceras mas poderosas fueron reclutadas en la organización, no me puedo imaginar en que lugar estoy dejando a la familia de Shaoran" La castaña no podía evitar pensar que quizá ahora fuere mucho mas poderosa que la madre de su antiguo amor.

La batalla con Kaon había pasado a segundo plano, no estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para hacerle frente a la chica de cabellos azules.

En la tierra, Tomoyo peleaba con la princesita, ella comenzaba a sentirse algo extraña, sus movimientos no eran los más acertados, y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, la espada le parecía estar algo pesada a cada movimiento que le daba. Así se pasaron los minutos, ambas chicas no tenían intenciones de lastimar mas de la cuenta a las Yunokichi.

En las gradas todo mundo guardaba silencio. Las mas antiguas Yunokichi estaban muy impresionadas con la facilidad y sencillez con la que esas jóvenes estaban derrotando a los pilares, las nuevas integrantes estaban fascinadas con la actuación de su amada castaña, guardar silencio era una completa tortura ellas querían vitorear cada movimiento de Sakura pero les habían advertido que no podían pronunciar ni una sola palabra durante el combate.

Sonomi Daidouji estaba a punto de desmayarse, aun no podía creer que su hija estuviera peleando por quien sabe que razón justo en frente de sus ojos. Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba desesperándose, quería que la batalla terminara lo mas pronto posible, no soportaba la idea de ver a su hija en un constante peligro. Touya ya se había tranquilizado un poco, las Yunokichi de elite tuvieron que hechizarlo para que no se levantara de su asiento.

Un espantoso grito asusto a la castaña Kinomoto, alguien en las gradas superiores había gritado y la razón de ello se encontraba justo debajo de si. En el suelo se encontraba una amatista con un ligero corte en el hombro y la herida sangraba demasiado, las pupilas de la chica se dilataron del horror, Hime-miko había lastimado a su amada Tomoyo. Antes su enojo lo había reprimido por el bienestar de los presentes, su ira le impedía controlar al cien por ciento sus poderes y prefirió no correr riesgos, pero ahora, el bienestar de los presentes le importaba un comino, lo único que le importaba era ir a socorrer a la hermosa amatista. Tomoyo apenas y pudo levantarse y tomar la espada, se estaba cansando, las energías le faltaban y su respiración ya no era la normal, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Sakura, comprendió lo que le estaba pasando a la amatista casi de inmediato. Los poderes mágicos que le había dado a la amatista eras más de lo que la chica pudiera controlar, por el momento Tomoyo aun no tenía la experiencia necesaria para que sus poderes mágicos se volvieran parte de su esencia. La castaña de una sola estocada rompió la espada de Kaon en mil pedazos, algunos fragmentos incluso lastimaron el brazo de la chica, pero no fue nada grabe. Saeko y Nadia aun seguían peleando con las cartas que Sakura había convocado para entretenerlas, Kiyohime seguía encerrada en su mente bajo la influencia de la carta "Ilusión", Ellis aun no despertaba desde que se había desmayado, Aoi y Shizu se encontraban junto a Kinesuki y Amatista, en cuanto a Hime-miko, pues ella estaba en shock, nunca en su vida había tenido la necesidad de lastimar a nadie y en esta ocasión había herido a una chica inocente, no fue su intención lastimarla, después de todo solo era una simple prueba pero la presión que la amatista le había ejercido fue demasiada para su sistema.

Sakura fue alado de su amada, savia que no estaba grabe y comprendía el por que de su desmayo. Recostó a la chica en el suelo y reviso la herida que la rubia le había hecho, la curo de inmediato y la dejo descansar. Antes de levantarse se inclino un poco y beso la frente de Tomoyo. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la joven amatista con ambas espadas en mano. Todos los presentes estaba a la expectativa, ahora que la joven amatista estaba desmayada el resultado de la batalla era incierto. Aun que era obvio que quien saldría victoriosa seria la castaña Kinomoto.

La chica Kinomoto giro un poco su cuerpo para poder ver a al amor de su vida por unos segundos. El báculo de color violeta regreso a su forma original en las manos de Sakura, esta apunto hacia el cuerpo de su amada y enseguida la carta "Escudo" apareció para proteger de cualquier ataque el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Cuando Sakura viro su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Kinesuki, es ahí cuando libero su enojo. Una espesa niebla rosa invadió el campo de batalla, su origen era el mismo cuerpo de la chica Kinomoto, esta cerro sus ojos y alzo su espada al cielo, un relámpago rosado cayo del cielo y pego justo en la espada de la castaña causando una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando el estruendo se disipo, Sakura tenía en su poder ambos báculos en su forma original. Un terrible viento comenzó a soplar dentro del lugar, un viento que poco a poco tomaba fuerza hasta llegar al punto donde les combatientes tenían que esforzarse para no salir volando por la intensidad de este. Los cuerpos inmóviles de Kiyohime y Ellis poco a poco comenzaron a cubrirse de polvo.

Una explosión de energía mágica culmino con aquella batalla. Una inmensa nube de polvo apareció tras la explosión imposibilitando la visibilidad. Sakura ya estaba fastidiada de tanto ajetreo, lo único que deseaba era que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas. Cuando todo el polvo se disipo, los espectadores quedaron impresionados.

Los diez pilares estaban en el suelo completamente inconscientes. Sakura tenía en su poder la esfera donde permanecía encerrado el pequeño kero, este estaba llorando de felicidad. En cuanto a Yue, pus el ahora se encontraba junto a Tomoyo, descansando apaciblemente completamente libre del muro que lo mantenía prisionero.

Muy lejos de ese lugar un joven muchacho se estaba volviendo loco, desde ase un par de horas había sentido una presencia extraña junto a la de su amada Sakura y después de unos minutos ambas presencias desaparecieron, además de ello se entero de que el clan rival de su familia había estado siguiendo a la joven de cabellos castaños que le robaba el sueño por las noches, estaba temiendo lo peor, todo se le había complicado esa misma semana, parecía que el mundo entero se podía en su contra. Todo empezó el día en que su prima regreso de su viaje de estudios hace manos menos cuatro días, o quizá comenzó desde el día en que se despidió de la castaña prometiéndole un pronto reencuentro y un felices por siempre, aspectos que nunca llegaron. Se lamentaba en su habitación, se revolcaba entre las sabanas y cobertores que lo tapaban, afligido y desconcertado busco en los cajones de su mesa de noche lo único que lograba calmarlo, una fotografía de su amada Sakura actualizada, fotografía que Tomoyo Daidouji le había mandado a la prima del chico y que esta se la había regalado al haberse enterado del calvario del chico chino.

_"Aun estoy esperando"_

_Touya, no te desesperes, lo mejor ya viene_

_"Eso espero. Aun espero con ansias el día en que mi hermana valla a su mansión y destruya el orgullo de los Li "_

_Quien te dijo semejante cosa. Yo nunca pensé en eso pero es buena idea. – risa malévola._

* * *

Bueno eso es todo. Hasta aki llego este capi.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me despido. Hasta la próxima. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelando el pasado**

Tras una angustiosa noche, ambas jóvenes descansaban apaciblemente en su recamara. La lucha que ambas había sostenido con los diez pilares fue más de lo que ambas pudieron soportar. La castaña estaba hecha polvo, era cierto que sus poderes no tenían un limite determinado hasta el momento, pero la cantidad de energía que libero esa noche fue mas de lo que ella esperaba, además de que aun no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar esa gran cantidad de energía mágica. La hermosa amatista, por su parte estaba rendida, si la castaña aun no se acostumbraba a liberar esas cantidades de energía mágica tan descomunales, ella ni siquiera podría con una carga mucho menor que a la de Sakura, por lo que sin mas remedio se desmayo en medio de la pelea.

Con respecto a sus familias, pues, tanto Touya como su padre intervinieron en defensa de ambas chicas frente a una frenética y desesperada Sonomi quien en medio de su llanto requería una detallada explicación de lo recién sucedido. Ambos hombre le explicaron lo sucedido y aunque la mujer parecía no poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban el tan solo recordar lo que sus propios ojos vieron hacia solo unos minutos le hacían recapacitar.

Aun faltaban muchas cosas por explicar muy seriamente, pero eso seria aclarado en cuanto las hermosas jóvenes descansaran lo suficiente como para recuperar energías.

En cuanto a los guardianes de las cartas mágicas, ellos estaban bien, de hecho no tenían ni un solo rasguño. El pequeño guardián tan solo había sido manipulado mentalmente por Shizu, mientras que la pequeña Aoi había mantenido inconsciente al juez y guardián de la luna.

Todas las hechiceras Yunokichi quedaron impresionadas del gran poder que la pequeña Sakura poseía, las del consejo de ancianas no dudaron ni un solo segundo en aceptar que esta pequeña chica en un futuro se aria responsable de la organización, y que mejor pareja no pudo haber encontrado. La noticia se esparció por toda la ciudad casi de inmediato.

"La nueva heredera y líder del clan Yunokichi ha aparecido"

Estas palabras se escribieron el lo mas alto del cielo, para que todas las ciudadanas pudieran leerlo desde cualquier lugar de aquel terreno inmenso que solo era habitado por lo seres mas poderosos de la tierra.

En el mundo mortal todo se había complicado para cualquiera que fuese líder de algún clan de hechiceros. Esto incluía incluso a la familia mas prestigiosa de toda china, la familia "Li".

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Un joven chico de cabellos color chocolate esperaba pacientemente el arribo del vuelo 507 procedente de la lejana región de Sudamérica. Su aspecto misterioso y varonil llamaba la atención de cualquier chica joven que se percatara de su presencia, el chico solo les ignoraba y seguía escuchando su reproductor de música mientras miraba la pizarra del aeropuerto. Su mirada triste reflejaba lo afligida que había sido su vida los últimos meses, pero a pesar de ello nadie se percataba de su dolor, ni siquiera su propia familia, aquella que lo había condenado a una vida de matrimonio forzado a pesar de saber esto los sentimientos que el joven chico tenia hacia cierta joven castaña.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando la pizarra le mostro el vuelo que tan pacientemente estaba esperando, alguien muy importante para el retornaba en ese vuelo después de casi dos años fuera de Hong Kong, no podía esperar a verla después de tanto tiempo, esa chica seria su único refugio dentro de la maldición de su familia; después de todo ambos se habían criado juntos y eran casi como hermanos pese que la joven morena sintió cierta atracción por el en el pasado las cosas ahora eran diferentes ahora en el presente.

El joven se levanto de su asiento y fue directo hacia la puerta de donde se suponía vería a su querida prima.

Cuando Meiling Li vio a su primo esperándole a la salida del largo túnel sintió una enorme alegría y corrió a abrazarle no importándole tirar sus cosas en el camino, el chico apenas pudo reaccionar ente aquella situación mientras un claro sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en su rostro. La chica levanto su mirada encontrándose el gracioso rostro de su primo totalmente colorado. Para cuando las cosas se calmaron ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la limosina de la familia con rumbo a la gran mansión. El chico parecía totalmente ajeno a la conversación que la morera trataba inútilmente de entablar con el hasta que un nombre fue pronunciado.

Y…. has sabido algo de Kinomoto. Me imagino que ustedes dos ya formalizaron su…. – callo sus palabras tras haber visto el rostro melancólico de su primo. – Shaoran, dime que es exactamente lo que sucedió en mi ausencia. – le miraba muy seriamente.

Quisiera que nunca te hubieras tenido que marchar, quizá de haberte quedado hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para defender el amor que alguna vez profese tenerle a Sakura. – sus puños comenzaban a sangrarle. – si tan solo….si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte. – una bofetada lo saco de sus divagaciones.

Te lo dije. Te lo advertí. Si las cosas no marchaban bien entre ustedes dos jamás te lo perdonaría, como es que siendo un miembro de la familia Li tienes el valor para compadecerte de ti mismo y no de lo mucho que Sakura debe estar sufriendo.

Lo se. – grito. – Por ser un maldito miembro de la familia Li, por ser el heredero del clan, por ser el único barón es que mi destino se decidió sin mi consentimiento.

De que rayos estas hablando, deja de darle rodeos al asunto y dímelo de una vez. – la chica ya se estaba desesperando por el comportamiento de su primo.

Mi madre me ha obligado a casarme, con una chica del clan Wang. – murmuro sin mas rodeos, la chica se impresiono al instante, no podía creer lo que oía.

Pero…. ¿como? ¿por que razón?

Solo por que así lo quiso. Me dijo que el futuro del clan dependía de dos cosas: de que yo diera un heredero y de que eliminara de una vez por todas a nuestro clan rival. – respiro profundamente. – Mi madre cree que si congeniamos con el clan Wang nuestro futuro estará asegurado puesto que esta es la segunda familia más poderosa en toda Asia.

Acaso no le dijiste que estabas enamorado de Sakura.

Por supuesto que se lo dije, pero ella no lo acepto del todo, dijo que esa relación era imposible, que Sakura no pertenecía a ningún clan y que a pesar de ser la nueva ama de las cartas su poder mágico no superaba sus expectativas.

Esa es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Es verdad que Kinomoto no es de ningún clan pero es la hija de la reencarnación del mago Clow. – Shaoran quedo estático en su lugar, el nunca le menciono ese detalle a su prima.

Como es que lo sabes, yo no te lo he dicho aun.

Acaso creerás que no he mantenido contacto con Daidouji. Ella me lo conto todo. He mantenido contacto con ella incluso cuando se mudo a Londres.

Queeeeee!!!!?. – grito fuertemente. - Dices que Daidouji se mudo a Londres. ¿Cuando?¿Por que ?. – el chico no tenia idea de lo difícil que había sido la vida de la castaña y de la amatista.

Poco después de que tu regresara a Hong Kong. Las razones de su traslado las desconozco completamente, pero se que ya esta de regreso en Tomoeda.

Y … no te ha dicho nada de …. Sakura. – tartamudeo un poco.

Claro que si. – lo miro atentamente. – Según tengo entendido Sakura esta muy bien…. ahora, anteriormente me dijo que Kinomoto estaba algo deprimida ya que tanto tu como ella se alejaron de Sakura pero cuando ambas se vieron nuevamente las cosas mejoraron. Pero eso es todo lo que se.

Entonces ella esta bien. – entristeció.

Eres un tonto primo. Daidouji es la mejor amiga de Sakura, de verdad crees que me contaría a mi, a tu prima lo mal que se encuentra Kinomoto a sabiendas de que yo podría contártelo. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, en estos momentos Daidouji debe estar tratando que Kinomoto olvide por completo tu nombre y el hecho de que alguna vez exististe.

De verdad lo crees. – murmuro con pesar.

No, pero es lo que yo haría en su lugar. Sakura es una chica muy linda e inocente, lo menos que se merece es ser feliz no importa que no sea a tu lado.

La limosina se detuvo enfrente de la gran mansión de la familia Li, tanto Shaoran como Meiling bajaron del automóvil algo cabizbajos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se quedaras así, Shaoran ya estaba pensando una forma para separarse de su actual esposa y poder alado de su amada Sakura, mientras que Meiling asía conjeturas de lo que se había perdido los últimos dos años de ausencia.

Nada se podía hacer por el momento, si Shaoran quería separarse de su esposa debía capturar y derrotar a la líder de su clan rival antes de que su familia política le exigiera un heredero. Para reparar la grieta del orgullo Li debía hacer algo muy impresionante para que aquella herida desapareciera, el problema era que nada que no estuviese relacionado al clan Yunokichi parecía ser lo suficientemente sorprendente como para reparar esa herida.

En la mansión Yunokichi mas de medio mundo se encontraba a la espera de que cierto par de chicas despertaran, los familiares de estas se encontraban en la pequeña sala (cortesía del primer pilar para que sus familiares no se separaran de ellas) situada a un lado de donde estas dormían.

Era cerca del medio día cuando la maravilla de ojos color jade se despertó. Sus movimientos demostraban lo confundida que se encontraba, miraba a ambos lados sin saber en que momento había llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de su familia y a un joven doctor revisando meticulosamente su pulso.

Hoeeeeeee!!!!!! . – dio tremendo grito descomunal aturdiendo a todos los presentes.

Sakurita. - El pequeño kero se abalanzo hacia ella abrasándola tanto como sus pequeños bracitos le permitían. – Que bueno que al fin despertaste, estábamos preocupados por ti, te desmayaste poco después de avernos rescatado de las manos de los pilares.

Kero, gracias a dios estas bien. Creí que Kinesuki te había lastimado…. – se separo de el un momento. – kero donde esta Yue, no me digas que…. – palideció temiendo lo peor.

No te preocupes Sakura. – llamo su atención un joven de cabellos grises que desde que la chica despertó no dejaba de mirarle desde su lugar en el sillón. - Kinesuki no nos hiso ningún daño, solo nos manipulo para hacerte creer lo que debías creer y así liberaras una cantidad de energía mas decente. – se cruzo de brazos. – Aunque de por si tus poderes ya eran impresionantes a pesar de que no liberabas ni un porcentaje mas allá del debido.

Me quede mudo cuando te vi liberando tal cantidad de energía en medio de la batalla. Nunca creí que escondieras esos poderes de nosotros que somos tus guardianes.

Bueno…….es que…….yo. – no sabia que decir.

¡Hey! Ya pon mas atención, no estas sola, nosotros también estamos aquí. – Sakura miro detenidamente el rostro de su hermano y no le gusto lo que vio, noto como es que una mirada burlona se le clavaba. Miro a su alrededor y se sonrojo tanto como su rostro le permitía.

Hola, Sakura. – la señora Daidouji se acerco a la cama y se sentó alado de la joven castaña mientras una sonrisa muy cálida se dibujaba en su rostro. – ¿Como estas? Espero que mucho mejor, después de la batalla que tuviste anoche apenas y podía mantenerte despierta cuando te trajimos a la habitación.

Señora Sonomi, pero como es que ….por que es que … quien … - la castaña estaba confundida.

Tranquila. – acarició su cabeza. – ayer por la tarde prácticamente me secuestraron de mi oficina en Londres para que presenciara su batalla. Me quede impresionada cuando vi a mi querida hija y a la hija de mi querida Nadeshiko peleando con algo a lo que denomine que era magia, y no estaba del todo equivocada. – la abrazo. – Tu padre y tu hermano me contaron sobre tus poderes y el como y el porque le cediste poderes a mi hija.

Sakura. – la amatista por fin estaba despertando y buscaba a su amada castaña pero al ver a su madre abrazando a la hermosura de su esposa el corazón se le paralizo, tallo sus ojos no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo. – ¿Madre, eres tu?

Hola hija mía, al fin despertaste. Ahora que están despiertas quisiera hacerles unas cuantas preguntas. – ambas chicas comenzaron a temblar. Sonomi soltó el abrazo que tenia con Sakura y enseguida abrazo a su única hija. – No creas que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que amas a Sakura y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ambas. Se que su amor será eterno, pero ahora lo que no entiendo es por que Kinesuki-san les puso esos anillos de boda en sus dedos anulares. – ambas chicas ni se habían percatado de ellos, se miraron un segundo mientras sus rostros palidecían.

Sakura pidió que las dejaran un ato a solas, necesitaban cambiarse, no querían tratar ese tema vistiendo las pijamas que Kinesuki les había puesto la noche anterior. Ambas se vistieron con unos pantalones blancos de vestir unas botas blancas, una blusa de tirantes, color rosa para Sakura y una violeta para Tomoyo y una chaqueta blanca. Sus familiares y amigos les esperaban en la habitación siguiente, ambas estaban nerviosas, como les explicarían a todo ellos que estaban casadas y que uno de los motivos de ese combate era darles a conocer a todas las Yunokichi sobre su matrimonio, además de que los papeles aun no estaban firmados y que solo estaban casadas por un pacto de sangre y magia. Ambas deambulaban de un logar a otro de la habitación dudando si decirles o no la verdad. Sakura se decidió en poco tiempo. Ya no habría mas mentiras en la familia, ya no mas. Tomoyo entendió el mensaje de inmediato y la siguió a la habitación conjunta para enfrentar lo que viniera. Cuando ambas entraron en la habitación se encontraron no solo con sus seres queridos sino que también les esperaban los diez pilares principales.

Muy buenas tardes pequeñas herederas, espero que durmieran bien. – Kinesuki se les acerco y las abrazo. – Por fin su matrimonio se formalizara, pero primero necesitan decírselo a su familia. – les susurro a ambas al oído. – Bien, ya es hora. Por donde creen que debamos empezar.

Yo quisiera saber por que solo ustedes diez mantienen sus identidades ocultas detrás de esos antifaces. – murmuro Touya Kinomoto.

Para proteger a las pequeñas herederas. – dijo la castaña Kiyohime apareciendo detrás de Touya dándole un susto de muerte.

Fu fu fu. El chico Touya es muy divertido. – se mofo de el.

Pero como rayos hiso usted eso. – por fin alguien había burlado la percepción de Touya Kinomoto.

Ara ara eso es un secreto. – rio divertida mientras volvía alado de su amada Saeko, la cual la miraba muy seriamente.

Con respecto a tu pregunta, es algo muy simple. – dudo un poco. – quizá no sea tan simple para ustedes. Además quizá asta aclare más de una pregunta con esta respuesta. – invito a que todos tomaran asiento en la gran sala. Cuando todos estaban sentados prosiguió. - Existen miles de millones de universos y dimensiones donde coexisten los seres humanos. Pero no en todas las dimensiones hay personas diferentes, de hecho en todas las dimensiones existen las mismas personas que en esta, pero también hay excepciones a las que llamamos triples, dobles y únicas líneas de vida. A estas excepciones se les conoce como pilares, hijos y discípulos de dios. Para que lo vallan entendiendo mejor les contare como es que inicio todo esto. Hace miles de millones de años dios creo el cielo y la tierra, después creo a los seres vivos, viendo lo que había creado decidió que seria mucho mas fácil reducir aquella dimensión a un simple libro. Con el paso del tiempo creo mas dimensiones y las reducía a la forma de libros que guardaba en su biblioteca personal, también creo las líneas de vida, que son la presencia de las mismas personas en todas las dimensiones, cuando una moría en una dimensión sus demás vidas lo hacían en su respectivos mundos y al mismo tiempo renacían como otra persona en todos los mundos. Pero hubo un momento en donde dios creo mas mundos de los que podía controlar así que tomo unas hojas en blanco y creo a sus hijos, ellos tomaron un libro de la biblioteca de su padre y comenzaron a cuidarle con los poderes que su padre les cedió, pero…después de un tiempo desearon poseer mas mundos y se revelaron en contra de su padre, este aun tenia muchos mas mundos a su disposición y era obvio que su poder no podía comparársele al de ellos asique salieron perdiendo, pero se llevaron con ellos los mundos que ya habían tomado antes.

Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la pregunta que hice. – murmuro el joven Kinomoto.

Tan impaciente como siempre. – murmuro la esposa de Kinesuki.

Bien. - sonrió y prosiguió con su relato. – A aquellos seres les desconoció como hijos y les llamo "Los Malditos Bastardos". Entonces creo las triples y dobles líneas de vida, y mando a una pareja de cada punto en la línea para que ambas cuidaran de uno de los mundos que le habían sido arrebatados. A estas parejas se les denomino como amores predestinados, ellas solo existían para dos cosas: amarse y cuidarse por el resto de sus vidas, muriendo y renaciendo solo para amarse la una a la otra, en la dimensión que les toco vivir. En total fueron doce mundos los que habían sido arrebatados y estaban siendo vigilados por los amores predestinados pero dos de esos mundo solo estaban siendo vigilados por un solo punto y es porque esos dos mundos no necesitaban de un amor predestinado, al menos no hasta que algo sucedió. – dirigió su mirada a Sakura. – La familia Li se convirtió en una potencia muy importante en Asia desde el nacimiento de Clow. Desafortunadamente los Bastardos crearon sus propias líneas de vida y las introdujeron en todos los mundos, algunas líneas de vida se juntaron con la familia Li y otras crearon sus propios clanes. Los bastardos querían el poder de Clow en sus "hijos" pero este nunca cedió y murió sin descendencia dejando todo lo que creo en vida en manos de una pequeña niña que aun no había nacido. Y todo era por que esa pequeña niña se convertiría en la más poderosa hechicera de todas las dimensiones. "Pero esa niña no solo era eso". – pensó Kinesuki. – los clanes se volvieron muy fuertes pero no lo suficiente como para poder tomar control de todas las dimensiones existentes pero si lo suficiente para provocar caos en los dos mundos donde no existían parejas predestinadas. Dios tras mucha meditación decidió crear por primera y única vez dos líneas de vida perfectas, dos hijas, dos pequeñas gemelas que por fin traerían el equilibrio que tanto anhelaba, así nacieron las gemelas Kinesuki. Durante un tiempo estuvieron al cuidado de Lilith y Jill, unas muchachas que había sacado de todos los mundos y las había concentrado un solo ser vivo y que habían sido criadas como sus discípulas, ellas les enseñaron a las pequeñas todo lo referente a las líneas de vida, los amores predestinados y los hijos bastardos que habían traicionado a su padre. Un día dios decidió que ya era tiempo de mandarlas a la tierra, ambas coexistirían en una sola dimensión junto a las dos chicas que no tenían pareja predestinada pero todo se complico cuando uno de los Bastardos aparto a la mas pequeña de las gemelas Kinesuki de la mayor, asiendo que la pequeña existiera en la misma dimensión pero en diferente tiempo, provocando que el desequilibrio creciera aun mas, para solucionar eso dios tubo que hacer un movimiento drástico, hiso que su hija mayor Kinesuki creara la organización Yunokichi mientras la mas pequeña aun no nacía, todo con el fin de crearle un futuro mucho mas tranquilo a diferencia de la vida de la mayor. Además de eso tubo que mandar a su hija mayor a buscar a su pareja predestinada puesto que los bastardos con aquel movimiento que hicieron no solo separaron a las gemelas sino que también cambiaron de dimensión a la joven que seria su amor predestinado.

Espere un momento. – intervino Touya Kinomoto. Miro a Kinesuki y a su esposa. La mirada fría y analítica las recorría de pies a cabeza mientras el joven medico procesaba bien la información. - Usted es la gemela Kinesuki mayor. Usted es la hija de dios. Usted es la líder del clan que heredara su legado a su hermana gemela menor. Pero, si eso es verdad …..- se paralizo. Su cara pálida se centro en su pequeña hermana menor quien parecía no haber entendido nada. Tomoyo estaba algo pensativa, ella también estaba entendiendo todo. – Entonces…. si Sakura es quien heredara tu liderato….entonces ella es….. ella es ….. tú hermana menor. – apenas y pudo terminar de hablar cuando se desmayo de la impresión.

En la estancia se armo todo un alboroto, Sakura no savia que hacer o que decir, estaba en shock, Tomoyo tan solo pudo abrasarla hasta que la castaña reaccionara. En el rostro de Fujitaka apenas y podía notarse una ligera sonrisa combinada con una mirada llena de satisfacción. Sonomi Daidouji no había captado nada. Kero y Yue se mantenían ajenos a la situación, después de todo ese asunto no les concernía en absoluto. Los diez pilares estabas pensativos. Kinesuki y Amatista pensaban cual seria su siguiente paso, mientras que las demás estaban un tanto confundidas, pero habían entendido la mayor parte del relato que Kinesuki les había narrado.

Ahora responderé la pregunta. Cubrimos nuestros rostros para proteger la identidad de las herederas. – se quito el antifaz dejando ver aquellos ojos color jade mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. – Mi nombre real es Asakura Kinesuki, hija mayor de Amahadara Kinesuki y hermana mayor de Sakura Kinesuki. – se acercó a la castaña quien al verla de cerca se impacto aun mas se lo que estaba.

Eres…idéntica….a….mi. – susurro Sakura mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kinesuki. – Amatista se acercó a las gemelas y al achica que aun no soltaba a su amada Sakura.

Y… tú… - se quito el antifaz, dejando ver aquellos ojos amatistas a la vista de todos. – eres mi otro "Yo". La chica con la que comparto existencia, la jovencita que se enamoro de la pequeña gemela Kinesuki al igual que yo lo hice con la gemela mayor.

Esperen….yo no entiendo la mayoría de esto. Si Sakura es la hija de un dios entonces que pasa con su familia de aquí en la tierra. – intervino Sonomi. A escuchar esto, Fujitaka reacciono y miro con inseguridad a la mayor Kinesuki.

Eso no cambia nada, Sakura es y siempre será su hija y la hija de mi padre. – le sonrió al hombre. – Sakura es su hija de sangre, y es la hija espiritual de mi padre. – se dirigió nuevamente a Sakura. – Quise proteger mi rostro para proteger tu identidad. Somos hermanas gemelas y si mi rostro era descubierto alguien podría haberte encontrado antes de que tus poderes alcanzaran un nivel mas apropiado y si tus poderes no eran los suficientes como para defenderte quizá te habrían lastimado. Por eso cubrimos nuestras identidades y cambiamos nuestros nombres.

Pero ahora que tus poderes ya nos han superado a todas nosotras lo único que nos queda es irnos en paz. – se acercó Kiyohime. – Kinesuki. Perdón, me corrijo. Asakura dedico toda su vida a crear una organización, un legado, un futuro lleno de paz para su pequeña hermana. – sonrío alegremente.

Sakura, tengo que decirte algo. – su sonrisa se borro. – Dentro de poco partiré de esta dimensión para vivir mil años en completa paz y tranquilidad. Me llevare conmigo a mi esposa y poco después de un año de mi partida los demás pilares irán a donde yo estaré. Para ese entonces tendrás que haber encontrado a sus herederas en todas las dimensiones existentes. Si todo resulta bien incluso tu reinado tendrá un comienzo muy divertido.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, pero después de una larga explicación, todo quedo muy bien aclarado, incluso Touya logro despertar para escuchar muy atentamente las aclaraciones que los diez pilares les estaban dando. Todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaban ciertos documentos muy importantes que las jóvenes chicas tenían que firmar, sus actas de matrimonio.

Cuando Asakura Kinesuki le mostro a las chicas los documentos ambas empezaron a sudar frio, aun no les habían dicho nada a sus familiares y en ese momento antes de firmar tenían que hacerlo. Los único exaltados después de la noticia fueron Touya y Sonomi, quienes a pesar de aprobar el romance de ambas chicas el concepto de matrimonio aun no podía ser tocado, quizá si el joven Yukito no hubiera estado en ese mismo lugar probablemente las jóvenes nunca habrían podido firmar los papeles.

"Si ellas se aman tanto como para contraer matrimonio a esta edad, entonces quienes somos nosotros para evitar que cumplan su deseo. Si no confían en el amor que se tienen, de verdad creen que esta acción no se llevaría acabo en un futuro. Yo creo que si ellas se aman tanto para querer siempre estar juntas no existirá nada en todas las dimensiones que pueda separarlas"

Tanto Touya como Sonomi cedieron ante las palabras de Yukito. El tenia razón, nada ni nadie podría separar a esas dos chicas, mucho menos cierto muchacho del clan rival, la familia Li.

Los documentos estuvieron firmados de inmediato, de testigos tendrían a los diez pilares quienes firmaron emocionadas la unión de las jóvenes herederas.

Las cosas se habían aclarado. Kinesuki Asakura no moriría, sino que solo se mudaría de dimensión, una dimensión única y exclusivamente para los diez pilares. Un mundo lleno de paz y felicidad. Kinesuki Sakura, tomaría el liderato que su hermana gemela mayor le heredo. Y Tomoyo Daidouji siempre estaría a su lado como su ahora esposa. Touya Kinomoto terminaría de estudiar medicina en la universidad de las Yunokichi, rodeado de mujeres mucho mayores que el y que envidiarían a este por ser el hermano mayor de Sakura. Fujitaka Kinomoto dirigiría excavaciones arqueológicas y seria el decano en el futuro instituto de hechiceras. Sonomi Daidouji, le gran empresaria, firmaría convenios con la organización Yunokichi acrecentando su fortuna y popularidad. Si bien las cosas estaban por dificultarse, las palabras de Kinesuki Asakura aun retumbaban en la memoria de Sakura.

"Tu reinado tendrá un comienzo muy divertido"

Palabras más extrañas no escucho ese día. Palabras que se esfumaron de inmediato tras escuchar la misión que su hermana mayor le había pedido.

"Recluta a dos miembros jóvenes del clan Li"

La sola idea en su mente le causaba escalofríos. Como era posible que su One-sama le pidiera tal cosa antes de partir a su nuevo mundo, nada podía hacer más que obedecerle, después de todo ella lo se lo pidió por algo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Después de un largo tiempo de arduo trabajo, donde ambas chicas aceleraron el proceso de ingreso de las nuevas chicas, además buscaron como locas entre los miles de millones de libros/dimensiones que existían en la biblioteca de la mansión aquellos que alojaban a las herederas de los demás pilares, tarea que a pesar de ser muy pesada lograron terminar apenas unas horas de haber empezado asombrando a las ocho hermanas quienes tardaron mucho mas tiempo en encontrar dichosos libros. Mientras el proceso de traslado dimensional era planeado, la castaña pidió a sus guardianes kero y a Yue vigilar a las jóvenes herederas muy meticulosamente y ayudarles de ser necesario, pero siempre con un bajo perfil para que estas no se dieran cuenta de su ayuda.

El nuevo instituto ya estaba en construcción. Las estudiantes ya habían terminado sus estudios normales y ahora se encontraban de vacaciones. Las más jóvenes que aun no alcanzaban la educación básica requerida solo tenían dos opciones: estudiar en vacaciones y presentar un examen de conocimientos superiores a los de su edad o esperar los años que faltaran para que esos conocimientos les fueran dados por sus profesores. Por decisión unánime, todas y cada una de las estudiantes menores presentarían el examen, apoyándose en las mayores para que estas les enseñaran lo que necesitaban saber.

Sakura no podía estar más orgullosa de las jóvenes que ingresarían a la institución. Aun que sus planes para el futuro no incluían el liderato del clan Yunokichi ni una vida eterna junto a chicas de otras dimensiones, Sakura no podía pedir mas, estaba feliz, mas de lo que esperaba estar antes de ingresar al clan, mas por enterarse de una hermana gemela perdida en el tiempo y por el hecho de estar casada con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Lo único que la separaba del éxtasis de la felicidad es verse obligada a pisar la tierra maldita donde vivía cierto chico chino que le había roto el corazón. Por largo tiempo mantuvo al chico vigilado por algunas Yunokichi, y mediante ellas se entero de la ardua investigación que el joven Li mantenía para encontrar algún indicio de la verdadera identidad de la líder Yunokichi. Sakura no podía permitir que el chico chino descubriera que ella era la nueva líder, si el chico llegara a descubrirlo terminarían peleando, después de todo sus clanes eran rivales y siendo ambos lideres de su propio clan las cosas nunca terminarían bien, además la castaña no quería lastimar el chico chino, ahora que sus poderes estaban incrementándose de manera descomunal el chico ni siquiera podría defenderse de ella.

Los pilares procuraban ayudar lo mas posible a la joven líder, su ayuda era muy bien recibida por la chica que casi llora de alegría al ver que no estaba cargando el peso de toda la organización sin ayuda. Su joven esposa la ayudaba cuando podía, las ancianas insistieron en darle clases especiales de magia, dejando a la castaña totalmente sola pro un tiempo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y los días mágicamente se volvieron semanas. Semanas muy ocupadas para todo mundo. Las estudiantes menores pasaron el examen de conocimientos, muy felices se mudaron a sus nuevas habitaciones que estaban cerca de la mansión Yunokichi y de su nueva institución recién terminada. Aun no se decidían los grupos donde estarían cada una de ellas pero eso no les importaba, solo estaban ahí porque su amada Sakura-sama era la líder.

Todo estaba resultando muy bien. Ahora solo había dos cosas que resolver. Lo de los dos miembros de la familia Li y las herederas de los ocho pilares restantes.

Esto es todo por el momento. Perdón el retraso. No me gusta tardarme mucho en actualizar. Se lo fastidioso que es abrir los fics con la esperanza de que haiga un capitulo nuevo y ver la decepción de que no es así. Este capi resulto algo corto y confuso, asique si hay alguna duda solo díganmela y la aclarare.

Bueno

Me despido.

_**Próximo capitulo: Frente a frente nuevamente.**_

"El sufrimiento de Li Shaoran apenas comienza" – risa malévola


	9. Chapter 9

**Frente a frente nuevamente**

El cálido sueño había envuelto a la maravilla de ojos color jade. El vuelo era algo largo y durante las últimas dos semanas la chica apenas había dormido lo suficiente como pare reponer un poco de energía. La hermosa amatista la miraba dormir con algo de pesar, ella había intentado ayudarle lo más posible pero dado que las ancianas la atosigaban a cada rato con los dichosos entrenamientos apenas y la había podido ver durante todo el mes. Tomoyo comprendía el cansancio de la castaña, y por esa misma razón la había dejado dormir casi todo el camino hacia Hong Kong.

Mientras la hermosa amatista verificaba algunos datos en su portátil la castaña soñaba con la última vez que vio a su hermana mayor.

_Hera el último día de Kinesuki Asakura en esa dimensión. La castaña Kinomoto estaba algo cabizbaja porque apenas y había tenido de platicar con su One-sama durante el tiempo que la había conocido. Pero en cierta forma se sentía contenta de haberla conocido y haber convivido con ella aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo. _

_Las demás Yunokichi lloraban amargamente por el hecho de que su querida Kinesuki "moriría muy pronto", y es que solo los Kinomoto y los Daidouji tanto como los demás pilares sabían la verdad, Kinesuki no moriría ni mucho menos su hermosa esposa Amatista. _

_Sakura estaba en el balcón de la habitación que ahora le pertenecía, la que anteriormente era de Kinesuki Asakura. Su mirada triste se fijaba en el horizonte con le esperanza de que ese día se detuviera y nunca terminara. Los verdes valles que rodeaban la mansión era la mejor vista panorámica que nunca había visto en la vida y eran lo único que podía calmarla cuando su amada esposa se encontraba fuera de la mansión entrenando con las ancianas del consejo. La mansión estaba casi desértica, los pilares habían salido de paseo con sus respectivas parejas. A excepción de cierta pareja principal que había decidido pasar sus últimas horas en esa dimensión juntas en completa soledad._

_Unas traviesas lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del a joven líder. _

_No quería perderla, no quería separarse de ella cuando recién se habían reencontrado poco tiempo atrás. Pero no la perdería, tan solo cambiaria de dimensión para vivir en completa paz y tranquilidad, debía admitir que su One-sama merecía ser feliz en compensación de lo mucho que trabajo arduamente cada día para dejarle ese legado. Seco sus lágrimas y se animo a sí misma para continuar con sus labores. _

_El medio día había llegado sin que la castaña se hubiera percatado de esto. La hora de la partida de los dos antiguos pilares ya había llegado y la chica nunca lo habría notado si no fuera por la fortuna intromisión de su joven esposa avisándole de este hecho. _

_La chica Kinomoto se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a donde se encontraba su esposa._

_Me alegro de verte. – la beso dulcemente en los labios. – ¿Ya han llegado todos?_

_Si. – le abrazo por el cuello. – Nos están esperando en la biblioteca._

_Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto rumbo a la biblioteca del lugar donde toda la familia les esperaba. Al entrar las miradas de cada uno se posicionaban en ellas. Ambas chicas pasaron a la estancia bajo la mirada triste de la mayoría de los presentes, en especial la de los pilares._

_No deben estar así. Solo se mudaran de dimensión, no es que de verdad vallan a morir. Recuerden que los pilares somos inmortales. – Sakura trataba de animar a cada persona de ese lugar y en cierta forma lo estaba logrando._

_Sakura tiene razón. – intervino Asakura, su hermana mayor. –además ustedes me alcanzarán tan pronto como Sakura encuentra a su herederas. – dijo Kinesuki a sus hermanas. _

_Una ráfaga de viento entro desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Asakura tan solo movió un poco su mano y este de jode soplar tan estrepitosamente. Esa era la llamada para que dejara ese mundo lo antes posible. Kinesuki Asakura y su esposa dieron una pequeña reverencia dando a entender que esa era la forma en la que se despedirían de todos. Sakura corrió a abrazarlas a ambas antes de que el portal inter-dimensional apareciera. En ese momento Asakura le dijo sus últimas palabras. _

"_Debes reclutar a un par de chicas mas antes de que inicien las clases. Recluta a dos miembros jóvenes del clan Li"_

_Tras decirle eso a su pequeña hermana, Kinesuki Asakura fue envuelta en un torbellino rosa y fue introducida en el portal, segundos después la hermosa esposa de esta le siguió envuelta en un torbellino violeta. Le portal se cerro tan repentinamente como había aparecido. _

La castaña Kinomoto por fin despertó de su corto pero placentero descanso, se levanto de su asiento mientras se estiraba un poco. Su amada y joven esposa la miraba desde su asiento mientras cerraba su portátil. Sakura la vio de reojo y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente para ir a refrescarse un poco y después regresar con ella. El viaje estaba por terminar, pronto el jet privado de la organización bajaría a tierra extranjera.

Pronto llegaremos a Hong Kong. - Sakura se sentó frente a su amada Tomoyo.

Así es. Quieres que te cambie la imagen antes de que lleguemos o lo hago en cuanto aterricemos.

Seria menos peligroso si lo hacemos en este momento. El jet esta equipado para que nadie note que dentro de el viajan personas con magia muy poderosa, además, no podremos utilizar magia después puesto que Li es muy hábil con respecto a las presencias. – bebió un poco de te verde que le había servido su amada Tomoyo. – Yo no podre utilizar magia hasta que este dentro de la mansión Li y hable con Meiling. Me esencia mágica la deje en la mansión Yunokichi pera despistar un poco a Shaoran y mientras tu estés a mi lado el ni siquiera sabrá que estamos en su mansión.

La mansión Li tiene escudos muy poderosos. Pero creo que si me esfuerzo un poco lograre derribarlos y poner mi propio escudo. – bebió de su taza. – Siempre y cuando ni Li ni su madre estén dentro de la mansión.

No te preocupes, no lo estarán. La señora Li tiene una junta importante con su concejo y Li estará ocupado toda la mañana en los alrededores. La únicas que estarán en la mansión serán Meiling y las hermanas de Shaoran, además de unos cuantos sirvientes. – Tomoyo frunció un poco el seño.

Lo has llamado por su nombre. – su tono parecía tener algo de celos en el.

Te has enojado. – murmuro algo divertida. – El hecho de que lo llame por su nombre no significa nada, el es mi pasado y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro. – se acerco y la beso tan apasionadamente casi queriendo que ese beso fuese algo mas.

Para cuando el beso fue roto el avión ya había aterrizado. Algo acaloradas por el recién suceso se miraron mutuamente, Sakura acaricio los labios de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos, ansiaba besarlos todo el tiempo pero aun tenían cosas que hacer y tiempo es lo único que no tenían de sobra. Tomoyo fue quien tomo la iniciativa y beso nuevamente a su amada esposa, pero esta vez fue algo diferente, aquel beso estaba cargado son algo de magia en el. Tomoyo estaba canalizando su hechizo de transformación en aquel beso. Mientras la castaña Kinomoto correspondía aquel beso su apariencia iba cambiando completamente. El largo cabello castaño desapareció dejando en su lugar una hermosa cabellera corta de color grisácea y sus ojos que antes eran de un intenso color jade ahora eran de un hermoso color azul celeste. Para cuando el hechizo termino Sakura ya estaba transformada completamente.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse de vestuario, hasta ese momento traían puestos los trajes de los pilares principales Yunokichi, y estos eran demasiado extravagantes como para que salieran así, aquellos trajes debían utilizarse siempre que los pilares salieran, mas que nada por protección puesto que estos trajes escondían todo rastro mágico y aunque las chicas no los necesitaran las ancianas del consejo no las dejaron salir sin que se los pusieran.

Las ropas que ambas escogieron eran exactamente idénticos, unos pantalones blancos, una larga y ajustada gabardina blanca, zapatillas blancas de tacón mediano y blusas entalladas de sus respectivos colores favoritos. Además decidieron no quitarse sus anillos de boda. Ambas salieron del avión, se pusieron lentes para el sol y caminaron rumbo a la limosina blanca que les esperaba a tan solo unos metros.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Li. El joven chico salía apresurado de la mansión prácticamente huyendo de su insistente esposa que no paraba de pedirle que consumaran de una vez por todas, su matrimonio, cosa que el chico nunca haría aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Al final de cuentas tan solo basto que el le mencionara la probabilidad de ir de compras si dejaba ese tema por la paz. La chica acepto de inmediato y salió corriendo rumbo al auto del chico y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. El joven acelero a fondo y salió de la mansión rumbo al centro comercial más grande y costoso de la ciudad. Las hermanas del chico tan solo lo miraban algo preocupadas la reciente escena desde una de las ventanas de la gran mansión. En cierta forma se sentían culpables del martirio de su pequeño hermano menor. Meiling, su joven y única prima se encontraba en la sala de la mansión leyendo algunos libros que Shaoran había dejado, muchos de ellos relacionados con la mas grande rivalidad de todos los tiempos en el concilio, nada mas ni nada menos que con el único clan de hechiceras que nunca cedió a sus absurdas reglas "El clan de hechiceras Yunokichi".

Eran poco más de las once de la mañana cuando la dueña de la mansión Li salió de la residencia en compañía de sus guardaespaldas.

Justo un minuto después de que la madre de Shaoran Li saliera de los terrenos de la mansión, una limosina blanca se estaciono fuera del portón. Un hombre alto y bien parecido vestido de traje bajo del asiento del conductor y toco el timbre esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Diga. – hablo una voz femenina. – ¿Que se le ofrece?

Buenos días. Soy el chofer de la señorita Daidouji. La señorita solicita una audiencia con la jovencita Meiling Li.

Adelante. – dijo la mujer mientras se habría le puerta.

El hombre subió a la limosina y condujo hasta la puerta principal donde ya les esperaba el mayordomo de la mansión. Tan pronto como la limosina se detuvo el hombre abrió la puerta de la limosina dejando que dos hermosas jóvenes con vestimentas casi idénticas salieran del interior. La hermosa amatista le sonrió al hombre quien algo consternado se paro en seco. Tomoyo rio algo divertida, se quito los lentes de sol y lo saludo.

Cuanto tiempo sin verlo señor Wein. – dijo la amatista al mayordomo. – Acaso no me recuerda, soy la amiga de Sakura Kinomoto. – el hombre palideció al escuchar el nombre de la chica castaña que por tanto tiempo había permanecido en el corazón de su joven amo.

La chica se hiso a un lado para que su acompañante pudiera salir del automóvil, por un momento aquel hombre pudo ver el reflejo de la joven Kinomoto en la joven chica que salía del automóvil, casi no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía serró sus ojos por un segundo y en cuanto los abrió vio a una joven de cabello grisáceo mirándole sonriente.

Ella es una amiga mía, su nombre es…. – fue interrumpida por la chica.

Kinesuki, Kinesuki Asakura. – dijo como si nada sorprendiendo aun mas al hombre. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estaban riendo divertidas desde su interior ante la expresión de horror que el hombre había hecho sin querer.

El hombre hiso una reverencia para ambas señoritas y las guio dentro de la mansión. El chofer de la limosina se marcho del lugar en cuanto las hermosas chicas ingresaron a la mansión.

Las chicas iban riendo todo el camino mientras el mayordomo las dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Meiling. Las risas llamaron la atención de cierto cuarteto d hermanas que tan pronto vieron a las dos chicas les siguieron a escondidas, cosa que la castaña Kinomoto noto casi de inmediato, nada podía escapársele, tenia que estar pendiente de todo en esa mansión. El mayordomo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera y toco tres veces, al recibir repuesta entro en la estancia presentando a las visitantes.

Disculpe señorita Meiling, la señorita Daidouji ha venido de visita junto a una acompañante. – Meiling se sorprendió, tenia la esperanza de que esa acompañante fuera la castaña Kinomoto.

Hazlas pasar Wein. – se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada y fijo su mirada en la entrada.

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a la estancia, sus miradas denotaban lo felices que se encontraban en esos momentos. Wein se retoro del lugar dejado a trió de chicas platicar a solas, además tenia que llamar al chico Li para avisarle de la presencia de la chica Daidouji. Mientras tanto en la sala las chicas comenzaban con su conversación.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Meiling. – tomo a Sakura entre sus brazo y la presentó. – Ella es la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo, su nombre es Kinesuki Asakura. – la morena se sorprendió ante la noticia.

Mucho gusto. – le extendió la mano para estrecharla. – yo soy Meiling Li.

Gusto en conocerla señorita Li. – Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

Todo estaba resultando bien, ya había pasado media hora desde su llegada y aun no se les presentaban imprevistos. Sakura estaba algo distraída a la conversación, no podía permitirse ningún error. Pero un tema fue sacado.

Tomoyo, quisiera que me dijeras lo que ha pasado con Sakura. – la chica perecía cabizbaja. A la Amatista le sorprendió mucho esa petición, miro de reojo a su acompañante y este le indico que estaba bien proseguir.

Ella esta bien. – dijo algo fría.

Eso es todo. No me dirás algo mas especifico. – inquirió con algo de frustración en sus palabras, su primo necesitaba saber de la chica Kinomoto lo antes posible y solo Daidouji podría darle esa información.

Se cuales son tus intenciones Meiling, pero este asunto no nos concierne a ninguna de las dos, son ellos los que tienen que arreglar sus cosas frente a frente. – bebió un poco de te de su taza. – Sakura al igual que yo estuvo sumida en una profunda depresión y ahora que ya esta mejor no permitiré que Li la vea hasta que ella lo crea necesario. – su tono era muy extraño, algo que Sakura noto de inmediato.

Pero el la ama. Quiere verla. Necesita verla. – le imploraba por algo mas de información.

Si tanto la ama, entonces porque se caso con esa chica del clan Wang. – Tomoyo se exalto un poco.

Como lo supiste. – murmuro algo deprimida.

Hay muchas cosas que se Meiling. – dijo tajante.

Pero te aseguro que el aun la ama.

Dígame una cosa señorita Meiling. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Li Shaoran para merecer el perdón de Kinomoto Sakura? . – pregunto de la nada la castaña, pregunta que dejo un suspenso silencioso. – Conozco, las leyes de su clan. Si Shaoran Li de verdad hubiera amado alguna vez a Kinomoto Sakura este habría renunciado a su familia para poder estar con ella. Si su primo decidió seguir las leyes de su familia en vez de seguir las de su corazón significa que nunca amo realmente a Kinomoto Sakura. Y si esto es verdad entonces el no ha hecho nada mas que hacerla sufrir.

Conozco a mi primo. El de seguro lo hizo por una buena razón. – grito desde su lugar.

Y acaso ya le dijo a usted aquella razón. – murmuro inquisitiva. – como yo lo veo, su primo renuncio a su amor, renuncio a Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora ella esta mucho mas feliz de lo que alguna vez hubiera estado alado de su primo. – su tono era muy sereno, Tomoyo permanecía a la expectativa y Meiling estaba al borde de un ataque de ira.

Y usted quien es para decir todo esto si ni siquiera conoce a mi familia o a Sakura. – ya se había levantado de su asiento.

Por supuesto que los conozco. – miro a Tomoyo, esta entendió lo que debía hacer. Ya era hora.

La amatista se levanto del sillón y busco algo en su pecho, la llave de estrella que le permitía controlar las cartas de su amada Sakura. La castaña no se había levantado de su asiento, tan solo miraba divertida la escena que se presentaría a continuación. Tomoyo libero la llave de la estrella de cristal y esta se transformó en su báculo frente a la mirada atónita de una muy confundida Meiling.

¡¡¡Daidouji, ese báculo se parece al de Sakura!!! . - grito casi atónita.

Ninguna de las dos presentes le presto atención. Kinomoto saco de su chaqueta una carta Sakura y se la mostro a Meiling, esta se sorprendió aun mas por el hecho de ver esa carta en poder de la chica de cabellos grisáceos. Tan pronto le mostro la carta se la dio a Tomoyo para que esta la convocara. El sello de la estrella apareció en el suelo de le gran sala. La amatista lanzo la carta "Escudo" al aire y la libero. De inmediato un gran estruendo fue escuchado en toda la ciudad, algo parecía haberse roto, algunos mortales miraron a todos lados buscando aquello que se había roto pero no lograron ver absolutamente nada. En el centro comercial un joven de cabellos azabaches miraba incrédulo lo que veían sus ojos, justo en la parte donde debería estar el escudo que protegía su mansión se encontraba otro muy ajeno al que su familia había colocado, el anterior apenas y podía verse y era de un color verde muy suave pero el de ese momento era violeta y era mucho mas grande y poderoso que el se du familia. Tiro las bolsas de ropa recién comprada y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

En el concilio de hechiceros. La madre del joven Li salió repentinamente de la junta y miro en dirección a su mansión. Confirmo sus sospechas, alguien había entrado en la mansión, alguien muy poderoso como para romper sus escudos. Todo el concilio de hechiceros salió a ver lo que sucedía, impresionados salieron tras la líder del clan Li para prestarle ayuda de ser necesario.

En la mansión Li. Meiling se dejo caer en el sofá completamente atónita. Estaba en shock. Tomoyo se sentía algo cansada, era la primera vez que convocaba a la carta "Escudo" con ese gran tamaño, y de paso, rompiendo el escudo que la familia Li tenia puesto anteriormente. Sakura noto el cansancio de la chica y decidió ayudarle. Se levanto de su asiento, agarro con una mano el báculo de Tomoyo y al instante este se transformo en su fase más poderosa, aquella que había utilizado por primera vez en la batalla con los diez pilares.

QUIEREN DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO. – grito Meiling.

Es solo que ya era hora de mostrarte quien soy en realidad. – dijo tranquilamente Sakura. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento rosa envolvió a Sakura haciendo que su apariencia falsa desapareciera.

Sa…sa… Sakura, eres tú. – tartamudeo la morena.

Perdona la mentira, pero tenia que asegurarme de que nadie me descubriera antes de tiempo. – le sonrió dulcemente. – Te lo diré lo más sencillo que pueda. – saco un sobre verde de su chaqueta. – Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, en presencia de Tomoyo Daidouji te hago entrega de este sobre, que contiene una invitación para dos personas, para que susodichas se unan a la organización Yunokichi, con el fin de que ambos clanes acorten su rivalidad aun existente. – le extendió el sobre a la chica.

Ustedes son miembros de clan Yunokichi, no lo puedo creer. – dijo apenas audible.

Meiling. Se que Shaoran a estado investigado el nombre de la nueva líder de mi clan, y es por el cariño que aun le tengo que he venido a advertirle que deje de hacerlo. La nueva líder del clan es mucho más poderosa de lo que era yo en la primaria, sus poderes aun no tiene límite y no quiero que salga lastimado. Por favor acepta esta invitación como muestra de nuestra amistad, el primer pilar principal desea que nuestras diferencias se solucionen lo más placenteramente posible. – dejo la invitación en la mesa. – solo podemos aceptarte a ti y a otro miembro de tu clan, escoge bien, preferentemente que sea una chica mas o menos de tu edad.

Sakura, hay miembros de muchos clanes diferente afuera intentando romper el escudo. –murmuro Tomoyo con algo de cansancio en su rostro.

Esta bien. Yo me encargare de aquí en adelante. – saco su llave de la estrella.

En las afueras ya se había formado toda una multitud de gente intentando entrar a la mansión, la mayoría eran miembros del concilio de hechiceros quienes por medio de hechizos trataban inútilmente de entrar a la mansión. Entre la multitud se encontraba Hieran Li, la cabecilla de la familia tratando de introducir su abanico en el escudo y hacer un orificio lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar, pero apenas y su abanico había entrado cuando el escudo se trono de color rosado y tomo mucha mas fuerza, rompiendo su abanico y lanzándola a unos pocos metros de ese lugar.

Shaoran acababa de llegar, estaba exhausto de tanto correr, invoco su espada e intento penetrar aquel escudo rosa que le impedía a todo mundo adentrarse en la mansión Li.

En la mansión. Sakura había liberado su báculo en su forma más poderosa y había tomado el control de la carta "Escudo".

Debemos irnos. Si llegaran a aceptar la invitación solo deben escribir sus nombres detrás del sobre y quemarlo.

SAKURA, espera…. – dudo un poco. – Shaoran de verdad te ama.

No he venido aquí para hablar de eso. Ya di mi punto de vista hace un momento, además yo, ya no lo amo. – salió de la sala en compañía de su esposa.

Meiling quedo impactada con las ultimas palabras de la castaña. Se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar por un largo lapso de tiempo. En las afueras un chico testarudo intentaba inútilmente entrar a su mansión, su cuerpo maltratado denotaba que lo había intentado mucha mas veces de las necesarias con muy poco éxito. De no ser por la puerta de su mansión abriéndose quizá lo habría seguido intentando. Las siluetas de un par de jovencitas comenzaban a distinguirse. El joven Li se levanto del suelo y trato de distinguir a las chicas que se estaban acercando, en un último intento por adentrarse en la mansión empuño su espada y la clavo lo más fuerte que pudo en aquella pared que le impedía entrar. El poder de la carta se incremento nuevamente, de tal manera que el chico salió volando a dos metros del lugar. Al levantarse vio horrorizado como la mitad de su espada aun seguía incrustada en aquella pared, se levanto temeroso y se acerco al lugar. Las siluetas era cada vez mas cercanas, pronto estarían justo frente a el. Todos los presentes esperaban pacientemente a que aquellas chicas llegaran a su posición.

Ambas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el chico reconociera aquellos báculos que tubo la oportunidad de ver una vez en el pasado, pero no podía creer que fuese la dueña de la llave de la estrella. Sakura se acercó lo suficiente al muro que dividía a ambos bandos, estaba a unos escasos metros del cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho que una vez le juro amor eterno, el la vio y casi lloro de la emoción, la chica que aun amaba estaba frente suyo y solo los separaba aquel delgado muro de cristal imposible de romper. Sakura vio como es que la espada rota de Shaoran aun estaba incrustada en la carta "Escudo". Se acercó un poco más y con su mano derecha comenzó a empujar la espada rota de Shaoran para que esa saliera del lado donde todos permanecían fuera. Cuando la espada cayo al suelo un estruendoso sonido ensordeció a la mayoría de los presentes, la chica dejo su mano en aquel punto por un momento, Shaoran se acercó e intento por lo menos juntar su mano con la de ella sin importarle la delgada barrera que los separaba, cuando su mano apenas iba a tocar la parte exterior del escudo fue cuando la chica bajo su brazo. Una última sonrisa fue lo que le regalo al pequeño lobo, la hermosa amatista estaba casi muriéndose de risa por lo tremendamente traviesa que había sido su esposa con el joven Li. Sakura dio media vuelta dando a entender que ese era el final de su reencuentro. Por una milésima de segundo Shaoran vio que en la mano izquierda de su amada, mas específicamente, en el dedo anular de la chica existía un anillo de oro. No presto importancia a su paranoica imaginación y golpeo la pared una y otra vez mientras proclamaba el nombre del amor de su vida, las chicas tan solo reía divertidas de la situación.

La esposa de Shaoran estaba casi al borde de la ira al ver como su joven esposo proclamaba amor eterno a una chica mucho más hermosa que ella frente a todo el concilio de hechiceros. La madre del chico estaba estupefacta, la chica Kinomoto se había infiltrado en su mansión y había roto sus escudos más poderosos.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron mutuamente, sintiéndose cómplices de la más grande travesura que ambas nunca cometieron en toda su niñez.

Ambas estaban muy divertidas en ese momento, pero aun había cosas que debían resolver al día siguiente y necesitaban toda la energía mágica que pudieran reunir en una larga noche de descanso. Muy a su pesar debían retirarse inmediatamente de ese lugar. Respiraron profundamente y se dedicaron a cometer su última travesura del día. La más grande crueldad para el joven Li.

Sakura y Tomoyo redujeron sus báculos a las pequeñas llaves que siempre llevaban colgadas al cuello. Al instante la carta que antes había sido invocada comenzó a desvanecerse y convertirse en aquel fino y poderoso artículo de magia. Shaoran que antes estaba recargado en la carta cayó al suelo completamente aturdido. Se levanto del suelo tan rápido como había caído y comenzó a correr por la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de su amor. La magia de la carta ya había desaparecido y ahora se dirigía hacia su ama, quien la esperaba pacientemente. Faltaban menos de dos metros para que el chico Li alcanzara a la chica de sus sueños, pero tan pronto la carta mágica estuvo en las manos de la chica, la hermosa amatista dio un solo chasquido desapareciendo en la nada llevándose con ella a la hermosa castaña.

Shaoran cayó de rodillas llorando por lo sucedido. No le importaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que su madre, su esposa y todos los miembros del concilio le estuvieran viendo en ese momento de gran debilidad. Solo se lamentaba de no haber podido hablar con el amor de su vida.

Tomo los restos de su espada rota y se adentro en la mansión.

Al entrar en la gran sala se encontró con su pálida prima siendo atendida por sus hermanas. Se sentó en uno de los sillones libres y empezó a inspeccionar su espada rota, no había remedio, no podría repararla nunca en su vida. La dejo en la mesa y espera a que su madre llegara.

La señora Li, no tardo mas de unos minutos en llegar junto a la esposa del chico al lugar donde se encontraba Meiling.

Que es lo que a pasado. – inquirió autoritaria.

Yu…Yunokichi, Sakura es una Yunokichi. – apenas podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Queeeee!!!!? – grito el joven chico apenas habiendo escuchado las palabras de la joven.

Ella y Daidouji, fueron enviadas para entregarme esto. – les enseño el sobre verde. – Es una invitación para dos personas de la familia Li para que se unan a su organización. – la señora Li leyó muy detenidamente la invitación.

Es original, incluso esta firmada por el primer pilar principal. – suspiro.

Que mas te dijo Sakura, dime. – se acerco el chico.

Dijo que debíamos parar tu insistente investigación sobre el primer pilar, que su líder es demasiado poderosa como para que le enfrentes. – entristeció. – Shaoran, si Sakura y Tomoyo son Yunokichi y han logrado derrumbar los impenetrables muros que son nuestros escudos no puedo imaginarte peleando con su líder quien de seguro podría matarte de ser necesario. Por favor deja de investigar sobre ellas. – le dijo en tono suplicante.

No, no lo are. Si le llevo el nombre del primer pilar a ese tipo podre ser libre del maldito matrimonio con Shen Wang. – dijo muy decidido.

Te recuerdo que sigo aquí corazón. – le reprendió su esposa. Una chica de cabello chino y rojizo a la altura de los hombros, ojos violetas y facciones muy poco femeninas.

Para lo que me importa tu presencia. - Le ignoro.

Pero Shaoran, Sakura vino a pedírmelo personalmente, aun sabiendo que corría el peligro de verte nuevamente.

Eso significa que aun siente algo por mí. Quizá si me esfuerzo, si averiguo el nombre de su líder y se lo entrego a los del clan Wang algún dia podamos reconciliarnos y ser felices. Justo como debió ser desde un principio.

Entonces tendré que cubrirte la espalda. Entrare en la organización y are todo lo posible para que no te descubran. Si Sakura se entera de que estas ahí se enojara muchísimo. Hoy ni siquiera se esforzó para sostener el poder de la carta, no me quiero ni imaginar asta que nivel de magia es capas de llegar como la hija de la reencarnación del mago Clow

Acaso me ayudaras a desenmascarar al primer pilar.

Nunca. Ese es problema tuyo. Yo ya te dije que solo te cubriré la espalda por respeto Sakura, si ella me lo pidió es porque ya conoce el poder del primer pilar y no quiero que te pase nada pero por ningún motivo te ayudare a que te suicides.

Yo también quiero ir. – dijo la esposa de Li Shaoran. – Quiero ver que tan poderosa es realmente Sakura Kinomoto.

¡¡¡NUNCA!!! . – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Que no acabas de oír lo que dije. – le regaño Meiling. - Sakura es la hija de la reencarnación del mago Clow, siendo tan solo una niña logro superar los poderes del mismo Clow, ahora que es una adolecente no sabemos de que es capas. Si la haces enojar seguramente saldrías perdiendo o incluso sin hacerla enojar probablemente saldrías muy lastimada. Tu no vas y punto. No tienes madera para estas cosas, ni siquiera te importa un comino la magia.

Aquí dice que deben ser dos chicas mas o menos de la edad de Meiling, pero en esta casa solo hay tres personas que cumplen los requisitos. Meiling, Shen y Shaoran. Mis demás hijas son muy mayores para ser aceptadas.

Yo ire. – se trago el orgullo. – No me importa tenerme que vestir de chica. Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, si lo logro seré libre.

De verdad deseas separarte de Shen hijo mío.

No tienes idea lo que realmente deseo, nunca lo has sabido y nunca lo sabrás, no importa que seas mi madre y te deba respeto, yo deje de ser tu hijo el día que me obligaste a casarme con alguien a quien no amaba. – Shaoran salió de la habitación tan pronto dijo esas palabras.

Nadie dijo anda desde entonces. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Meiling y Shaoran entrarían a la organización, este ultimo lo aria aun que le costara la vida. Solo tenia una oportunidad para recuperar a Sakura y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

Muy a su pesar Meiling hiso lo que debía hacer. Escribió su nombre en aquel sobre y el nombre que adoptaría su primo para poder entrar a la organización, "Saya Li".

Eran las tres de la tarde de ese mismo día. Ambos pilares aun se encontraban en Hong Kong, se había hospedado en un gran y lujoso hotel de la zona para descansar un poco antes de retirarse a su país. Sakura recibió en sus manos el sobre donde le respondía la familia Li, se inquieto un poco al leer el nombre de la otra chica que acompañaría a su amiga de la infancia pero dado que aun tenia mucho trabajo tan solo dejo el sobre en la mensa y se dispuso a seguir trabajando. Su esposa había quedado algo agotada después de lo sucedido y ahora dormía plácidamente. La castaña rio divertida al escuchar que la chica que dormía entre murmullos proclamaba su nombre. Ella también quería descansar, pero el trabajo la agobiaba y el tiempo se les venia encima. Cerró su portátil y dio por terminado el trabajo de ese día.

Eran las 3:30 pm y su vuelo de regreso era en media hora. Muy a su pesar tubo que levantar a la dueña de su corazón. Se recostó a un lado de ella y se quedo observándola por unos segundos, su mano curiosa comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de la chica que dormía, aquellos tentadores labios medianamente abiertos clamaban un beso, uno que seria saciado apenas la chica juntara un poco de valor. La castaña acaricio el rostro de su esposa, aun no podía creer que esa chica le causara tanta ternura, tanto amor, estaba perdida, había perdido ante el rostro mas angelical que nunca había visto. Se acercó suavemente para besar aquellos labios rosados que tanto le gustaban besar, al instante la hermosa amatista despertaba suavemente mientras correspondía el beso que le había sido robado entre sueños. Al romperse el beso, se abrazaron. No querían que nada les interrumpiera, ese era su deseo, un deseo que por el momento no seria cumplido.

Ya es hora de irnos Tomoyo. – le susurro al oído.

No, no quiero irme. Quiero estar así contigo, todo el día. - uso un todo aniñado mientras asía pucheros.

Yo tampoco quisiera irme mi amor pero debemos hacerlo. – dijo sin pensar la castaña.

¿Co…como… como me dijiste?. – la chica se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la castaña la llamaba de esa manera.

Que cosa. – se sonrojo. – Lo de….Mi amor. Es eso. – se sonrojo aun mas.

Si, eso. – se aferro mas a la chica. – Es la primera vez que me dices así. Estoy tan contenta. Te amo Sakura. – tenia unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad amenazantes de salir.

Yo también te amo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, mi amor. – le susurro en tono cariñoso.

Las chicas salieron del hotel justo a tiempo para tomar el jet de regreso a su país. No tenían ganas de usar magia para aparecer en su mansión, querían estar juntas lo mas posible ya que el dia de mañana seria el mas ocupado de toda la semana. Seria cuando iniciarían su primer viaje entre dimensiones, en busca de las dos primeras herederas de lo pilares, Chikane Himemiya y Himeko Kurusegawa, las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol.

* * *

He aqui otro capi, comenten plis.

Jejeje el sufrimiento de Li apenas comienza

Ya saben. Su hay dudas pregunten, yo les responderé tan pronto pueda.

Haber por donde empiezo: la boda de Sakura y Tomoyo aun no se realiza. Solo firmaron las actas por aquello de que los dos primeros pilares deben casarse antes de asumir el mando y su boda real será en compañía de las demás herederas. Sakura seguirá creciendo hasta tener la misma apariencia que su hermana mayor Asakura. Y Shaoran ya comenzó a sufrir desde este capi muajajajajaa.

**Próximo capitulo : Herederas Yunokichi: Un nuevo amanecer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Herederas Yunokichi: Un nuevo amanecer**

El cálido sol apneas comenzaba a salir de entre las grandes montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. Todos dormían tranquilamente sin que ningún ruido les interrumpiera en su mundo de ensueño. La fresca brisa matinal misia las ramas de los arboles provocando graciosos ruiditos despertando a los pajarillos que dormían entre las ramas.

En la ciudad, apenas y se veían personas caminando rumbo a los finos restaurantes para tomar su desayuno.

Todas las jóvenes permanecían a la espera del día en que sus clases de magia darían comienzo; exactamente en una semana es cuando el instituto Yunokichi abriría sus puertas a las nuevas chicas que serian el futuro de la organización.

En la mansión Yunokichi algo realmente grande estaba a punto de suceder. Las hermosas y jóvenes esposas a pesar de ser demasiado temprano para que estuvieran levantadas ya se encontraban terminando de degustar su desayuno.

Después de su llegada de Hong Kong, medio mundo se puso frenético. El joven Kinomoto ni siquiera se había enterado de que el viaje que ellas realizaron era para ver a la familia Li, en cuanto lo supo salió disparado de la facultad apara ver a su hermana, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Después de todo el chico ya no representaba una gran amenaza, ahora que su hermana estaba casada con la hermosa amatista el mocoso Li no tenía oportunidad alguna de regresar con su hermana menor. El consejo de ancianas se paralizo en cuanto la chica les anuncio que dos miembros de la familia Li se unirían a la organización y aunque hubo algunas que se opusieron rotundamente, la castaña les dio a conocer que esa había sido la ultima petición de su hermana mayor, las ancianas aceptaron de inmediato, después de todo, si Kinesuki Asakura se lo había pedido debía ser por algo.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a salir de la mansión. Afuera tan solo había unos pocos rayos de sol alumbrando los alrededores. Era muy temprano y todos en la mansión aun dormían, nadie se percataría de que en unos cuantos segundos ambas chicas desaparecerían de la ciudad.

Ambas sacaron de entre sus ropas sus respectivas llaves y las liberaron, estas tomaron su clásica transformación en las manos de sus respectivas dueñas. La castaña saco un par de cartas mágicas de su pequeña mochila, las lanzo al cielo y al instante ambas se activaron. El tiempo dejo de transcurrir, los arboles que se movían al ritmo de la brisa dejaron de producir aquella melodía arrulladora que incitaba a cualquiera a seguir durmiendo, los pájaros que comenzaban a emprender el vuelo en busca de su primer alimento del día, se quedaron suspendidos en el aire completamente inmóviles. El báculo de la castaña se transformo nuevamente dejando a su paso a una reluciente y muy fina espada.

¿Por que has detenido el tiempo? – le pregusto la amatista.

Necesito desgarrar el tiempo/espacio y la única forma de hacerlo es congelando el tiempo y abrir un vórtice con mi espada. – le explico a la chica.

Ok, ya lo entendí. – se le acerco peligrosamente y la abrazo por detrás. - ¿Y…a que dimensión iremos primero? – susurro al oído de la castaña.

Donde habitan las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol. – se sonrojo un poco. – Kero y Yue están esperándonos ahí. En cuanto lleguemos les mandare de regreso a la ciudad.

Y a que se debe eso. – inquirió algo extrañada por la decisión.

Si mis suposiciones son correctas, la diosa de la espada peleara para reclamar su derecho sobre las chicas. Kero y Yue ya interfirieron demasiado por mi causa, ahora es mi turno de enfrentar y cambiar el destino de esas dos chicas. – sonrió con algo de pesar en su rostro.

Pero yo estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que le enfrentes tu sola. – le beso el cuello.

Si, lo se. – dijo casi mecánicamente. – "Perdóname Tomoyo, pero… no permitiré que estés en esta pelea, no quiero que salgas lastimada". – pensó la castaña Kinomoto.

Aquel abrazo se rompió, Sakura empuño su espada he hiso un pequeño rose en la dimensión, ese pequeño agujero rápidamente se agrando hasta llegar al tamaño adecuado que las chicas requerían para pasar. Tomoyo estaba algo temerosa, era la primera vez que viajaría entre dimensiones y el miedo a lo inesperado ya estaba haciéndose presente en ella. Sakura vio el miedo reflejado en los hermosos ojos de su esposa, tomo su mano y le sonrió, una sonrisa era lo único que la chica necesitaba para recobrar la confianza.

Sakura y Tomoyo se introdujeron en aquel vórtice. Pasaron cerca de centenares de puertas dimensionales, cada una mas extraña que la otra. Tomoyo se aferraba cada vez mas al brazo de su amada, algo le incomodaba, pero no savia que era. Sakura sintió por una milésima de segundo que alguien les estaba siguiendo, solo eso basto para que no bajara la guardia mientras esta misión era realizada, una luz al final de aquel largo túnel les aviso que pronto llegarían a su destino, aquella luz se hiso tan intensa que pronto lastimo los ojos de ambas chicas. La castaña callo en el suelo alfombrado de una habitación desconocida, busco por todos lados a su amada esposa, pero ella no estaba, busco su presencia y la encontró no muy lejos de aquel lugar donde había caído. La oscuridad denoto que ya era de noche. Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, con la escasa luz de la luna pudo distinguir que había algunos cuantos cuadros muy finos colgados en las paredes, los ventanales eran tan grandes que fácilmente se podría salir por ellos, a su lado derecho había unos cuantos sillones y de su lado izquierdo había un hermoso piano negro. Y además de eso…. Una chica sentada frente al piano… una hermosa chica de cabello como la noche le observaba desde el momento en que había despertado en esa habitación. Sakura la reconoció de inmediato.

Creo que hemos llegado mucho antes de lo planeado. – se dijo así misma.

¿Quien eres tú? – le pregunto muy directamente y con un tono de frialdad en sus palabras.

En este momento no puedo hacer nada por ustedes. – se acerco velozmente y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, esta se sorprendió pero apenas Sakura la había tocado sus movimientos fueron nulos, no podía moverse mientras la castaña la tocara. – perdona mi rudeza, pero tienes algo dentro de ti que es muy importante para mi.

La chica comenzó a sentir que aquella marca de nacimiento que tenia en la espalda comenzaba a arderle, pero no lo suficiente para que en su rostro se formara algún gesto de dolor. La castaña comenzó a separar su mano de la espalda de la chica dejando un rastro plateado en el espacia que se producía. Aquel rastro plateado desapareció y en la mano de Sakura se había formado una esfera de luz plateada muy brillante.

Has hecho un muy buen trabajo Yue. – le hablo a la esfera. – Ahora por favor regresa a la mansión. Kero aun esta escondido en el cuerpo de Himeko así que no tardara en alcanzarte. – la luz desapareció.

Perdona Chikane, no puedo responder esa pregunta que me has hecho. Aun no es tiempo. – dio media vuelta. – Se lo que aras esta noche. Procura no lastimarla demasiado. – desapareció.

Chikane Himemiya se quedo paralizada, no savia lo que había pasado, como era posible que esa jovencita que parecía ser mucho menor que ella hiciera lo que acababa de hacer, estaba preocupada y consternada. La jovencita castaña había aparecido de la nada, le había paralizado y de su espalda había sacado una luz plateada y además de ello al parecer la castaña savia lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Himeko. Escucho el rugir de la motocicleta del chico que le estaba robando el amor de su amada y puso en marcha nuevamente su plan, tenia que hacerlo, solo así podría ser ella la sacrificada en vez del amor de su vida.

En el portón de aquella gran mansión, un joven motociclista dejaba en la entrada a una joven chica de cabello largo y rubio. Esta se despidió de el y fue corriendo hacia donde le esperaba su mejor amiga. Sus pasos fueron detenidos a la mitad del camino al ver a una hermosa chica caminar hacia ella, el miedo apareció en el rostro de la joven rubia. La chica que caminaba hacia ella no era mas que la esposa de Sakura, esta se había perdido en los terrenos de la gran mansión y no supo en que momento se habían separado. Una carta mágica fue invocada, la amatista reconoció aquella oleada de poder de inmediato y busco con la mirada a la castaña que tanto amaba. La primera heredera Yunokichi estaba justo detrás de ella, esperando a que su amada esposa se diera cuanta de su presencia.

Mi amor, no te separes de mí. – la abrazo por detrás. - No sabemos que peligros hay en esta dimensión y no podemos interferir mucho o seguramente uno de los Bastardos Malditos se dará cuanta de nuestra presencia. – le beso el cuello. – Procura que no vuelva a suceder. – susurro al oído de la sonrojada amatista. – Bueno, ahora solo tengo que sacar al pequeño Kero del cuerpo de Himeko.

Sakura dejo de abrazar a su esposa y camino muy lentamente hacia la chica rubia que permanecía suspendida en el tiempo. La castaña estaba algo dudosa, no podía utilizar el mismo método que utilizo con Yue o su amada esposa malinterpretaría las cosas, y todo por el simple hecho de que la marca de Himeko estaba en su pecho. Respiro profundamente he hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Kerberos, bestia guardián de las cartas Sakura, sal de tu prisión ahora mismo y muéstrate ante mi"

Las palabras de la castaña fueron escuchadas por la pequeña criatura, del pecho de Himeko comenzó a emerger una luz dorada muy intensa que poco después se transformó en el singular muñequito amarillo que tanto quería.

Sakura, ya estas aquí. – voló a los brazos de su ama.

Ya no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargare de ahora en adelante. Ve a casa, pide muchos dulces a las cocineras y tomate un buen descanso.

¡¡¡ Si !!!, que bien. – grito el pequeño kero. Se envolvió en sus enormes alas y desapareció.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo rieron divertidas por la reacción del pequeño guardián. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar fuera de la mansión mientras la carta mágica desaparecía su magia de los terrenos que antes había abarcado. Para cuando los dos pilares se habían marchado la magia de la carta "Tiempo" había desaparecido por completo. La joven rubia estaba algo confundida, no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado y prefirió seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y paso lo que tenia que pasar. Chikane Himemiya había cometido el peor de los pecados en todo el mundo, había abusado de su mejor amiga.

Sakura lo sabia y Tomoyo también. No querían presenciar aquel acto barbárico del que una vez les hablo Kaon. Esta vez no podían interferir, no podían ayudarlas, esta era la primera vez que serian espectadoras de toda la crueldad que una chica podía fingir con tal de salvar a su ser amado.

El tiempo transcurría, ninguna de las dos estaba interfiriendo. Fueron testigos del sufrimiento de Himeko, de sus lágrimas, de su dolor. Pero nada podían hacer por ella. Presenciaron la muerte de los discípulos del Orochi en manos de la sacerdotisa de la luna, vieron como el corazón de Chikane se hacia añicos en su interior por no haber tenido otra opción. Solo si uno miraba detenidamente a sus ojos podía notar lo mucho que sufría Chikane Himemiya.

El tiempo estaba llegando. La batalla ya había dado comienzo. Las sacerdotisas peleaban arduamente la una contra la otra en el templo lunar. Himeko no quería pelear con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo he imploraba a esta que se detuviera, pero esta no cedía, cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido para la sacerdotisa del sol, algo que ella apreciaba mucho fue arrancado de su pecho por un ágil movimiento de su rival, este objeto fue cortado de lo único que lo mantenía colgado en el cuello de la chica, una pequeña concha rosada callo al suelo, en ese momento la chica rubia se armo de valor y comenzó a atacar fervientemente a su contrincante muy a su pesar.

Todo comenzaba a terminar. La sacerdotisa de la luna estaba herida y sangraba abundantemente por su herida. Ahí es cuando todo se aclaro. Himeko Kurusegawa confeso su amor por Chikane Himemiya, y aun que esta parecía no poderlo creer, termino aceptando que era verdad, su amada Himeko correspondía sus sentimientos.

La batalla con el Orochi ya había terminado, las sacerdotisas disfrutaban sus últimos minutos juntas, pronto una de ellas desaparecería de ese mundo y su imagen nunca seria recordada por absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera por la persona que más le amaba.

Ahí, en una ilusión perfecta del lugar donde se conocieron se despedían mutuamente, entre risas y lagrimas, entre dolor y felicidad. Los ojos del robot Ame no murakumo brillaron intensamente, al instante una ráfaga de viento deshizo la ilusión del jardín de las rosas donde las sacerdotisas se despedían mientras que este mismo viento comenzaba a separar a las dos chicas succionando a la sacerdotisa de la luna.

Las dos espectadoras silenciosas por fin hicieron acto de presencia. Ya era hora de actuar. Salieron de entre las sombras con sus báculos en mano. Sakura invoco la carta "Escudo" para proteger a las sacerdotisas. Ambas chicas reconocieron a las jovencitas que estaban protegiéndoles del violento viento. El poder de la diosa de la espada era muy grande, pero no tanto como el poder del primer pilar principal ni del segundo. Apenas estaban asiendo un mínimo esfuerzo para detener a Ame no murakumo. Chikane abrazo a Himeko y espero a ver lo que sucedía. Tomoyo se acerco a las chicas mientras Sakura mantenía firme el poder de la carta mágica.

Venimos a ayudarlas. No tenemos mucho tiempo, no me pidan explicaciones, solo respondan esta pregunta. ¿Desean tener una vida eterna juntas? . – las chicas parecían no entender de lo que se trataba todo esto.

Si. – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo, no les importaba el precio que pagarían por hacer su sueño realidad pero nada podría ser peor que una eternidad de sufrimiento, reviviendo la muerte de su ser amado una y otra vez, sin que su amor pudiera ser consumado alguna vez.

Llévatelas Tomoyo. – grito Sakura desde su lugar. – No permitiré que el Bastardo controle nuevamente su vida.

Sakura, no me iré sin ti. – le dijo decidida.

HIMEMIYA, KURUSEGAWA. – se dirigió a las dos chicas. – RAPIDO, AGARRENLA Y NO LA SUELTEN. – las sacerdotisas ni lo pensaron, se aferraron de la joven amatista.

Tomoyo estaba en desventaja, eran dos contra una y si contaba a Sakura eran tres contra una. No podía moverse libremente, los brazos de las chicas impedían sus movimientos, y al parecer su esposa había inhibido sus poderes asiendo imposible que se soltara. Sakura dejo un segundo a la carta y corrió hacia el trió de chicas. Convoco su espada y corto nuevamente el tiempo/espacio, he introdujo dentro del vórtice a su esposa junto a las dos chicas.

Las tres chicas aterrizaron en las cercanías de un enorme instituto. Chikane se levanto del suelo y ayudo a sus acompañantes a reincorporarse. Tomoyo estaba casi al borde del llanto, como era posible que Sakura no la dejara pelear a su lado, acaso era que la diosa de la espada era muy peligrosa, tenia que regresar, pero no había forma, Sakura aun le controlaba sus poderes desde aquella dimensión donde se había quedado.

Discúlpanos. – le reverenciaron ambas sacerdotisas.

No importa. Ella estará bien. – seco sus lagrimas, miro a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar. – Nos mando a la dimensión de Fuka. – saco una libretita y comenzó a hojearla. – Aquí es donde están Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki. – cerro su libretita. - Será mejor esperar a Sakura en este lugar.

Discúlpenos pero quisiéramos saber que es lo que esta pasando. – inquirió Chikane.

Verán, se los explicare lo mas sencillo que pueda. Ustedes son pilares principales de una organización muy poderosa que controla cada dimensión existente. En su dimensión eran controladas por un hijo desterrado de dios quien robo el libro dimensional donde ustedes vivían y las obligo a tener ese futuro y revivirlo cada vez que revivieran , Sakura es la hija del único dios verdadero y fue enviada a salvarles de su trágico futuro, que de no ser por nuestra intromisión seguramente la cadena nunca terminaría.

Pero… ¿Por que nos hicieron esto a nosotras? – pregunto Himeko.

Eso lo sabrán en cuanto conozcan a Kaon y a Hime-miko.

Un pequeño ruido les llamo la atención. De entre los arbustos parecía que alguien quería salir. Tomoyo se acerco un poco y vio con horror como una chica de cabellos castaños sangraba por uno de sus brazos.

SAKURA. – grito, al instante las sacerdotisas fueron a ayudarle.

Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño. – sonrió amablemente. La chica estaba casi bañada en sangre y su cuerpo tenía polvo por todos lados.

PERO MIRATE, ESTAS BAÑADA EN SANGRE. – le regaño su esposa. Sakura tenia cara de miedo, rara vez Tomoyo la regañaba de esa manera.

Pero tuve razón. – su rostro se mostro serio. – No estábamos solas ahí. Yin ojos de rubí estaba esperando a que las mandáramos solas a esta tierra y atacarlas mientras nosotras peleábamos con Ame no murakumo. Recuerda que nuestra prioridad es protegerlas a ellas. Hasta que el pacto de sangre no sea realizado estarán en la constante mira de Yin.

Este…disculpen… - fueron interrumpidas las jóvenes esposas, Sakura se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver como esas dos chicas que pronto serian sus hermanas le reverenciaban. – muchísimas gracias Sakura-San .- dijeron al mismo tiempo las sacerdotisas.

Hoeeeee ! ! ! Por favor no hagan eso, levántense. – Sakura se enrojecía aun más a cada segundo. Las chicas se levantaron y la miraron detenidamente. – Ustedes nunca más deberán reverenciar a nadie, mucho menos a mí. Soy solo una chica de catorce años, por favor no sean tan formales conmigo.- miro a Tomoyo. – Mi amor podrías curarme las heridas, ya casi me estoy desangrando.

Por supuesto, solo quédate quieta un momento . – respondió la amatista algo sonrojada.

Himeko y Chikane se quedaron observando a la hermosa pareja. Esas dos chicas parecían un joven matrimonio, procurándose el bienestar la una por la otra. Himeko estaba muy enternecida con el par de chicas, incluso se acercó a Chikane y la tomo de la mano, ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y esperaron pacientemente a que la amatista terminara de curar la heridas de la castaña. Se sentían extrañamente felices viéndolas demostrarse su amor tan abiertamente en su presencia, se les hacían tan familiares aquellas chicas que incluso pensaron haberlas conocido antes. Después de que la amatista vendará cada herida de la castaña le beso la frente y guardo el botiquín medico en la pequeña mochila que Sakura había llevado.

Esto será suficiente hasta que lleguemos a la mansión, ahí te revisara Touya. – saco un gran paquete de la pequeña mochila y se lo entrego a la castaña. – Deberías cambiarte de ropa. Si los alumnos de Fuka te ven así vestida seguramente saldrán corriendo. – sonrió algo divertida. La castaña le dio la razón y fue a cambiarse donde nadie la viera.

Ustedes también deberían cambiarse. – saco otros dos paquetes de la mochila. – No es nada normal que dos chicas de su edad anden por ahí vestidas como sacerdotisas. – las chicas asintieron, tomaron los paquetes y fueron a buscar un lugar donde cambiarse.

Media hora después Sakura regreso en compañía de las dos ex-mikos. Las ex-sacerdotisas traían puesto el traje escolar de la institución Yunokichi, Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido estraple con una pequeña chaqueta rosa y unos zapatos bajitos que asían juego con la chaqueta. Las ex-mikos llevaban entre su brazos aquellos trajes que tan malos recuerdos les traían a ambas, los trajes de las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol. Sus miradas tristes reflejaban el dolor que estos trajes les provocaban, Sakura vio aquellas miradas y no permitió que ambas se afligieran más por su pasado. Este era su futuro, el pasado doloroso es algo que nunca mas debería recordarse, por su cuenta cabía que aquellas chicas nunca mas sufrieran de ahora en adelante. Tomo aquellos trajes de entre las manos de las chicas y las introdujo en la mochila junto con su traje manchado de sangre.

Nadie dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, las ex-mikos tan solo seguían los pasos de las jóvenes hechiceras, desde hacia mas de 20 minutos que no cruzaban palabra alguna. Se encontraban caminando en los alrededores de la gran institución Fuka, algunos alumnos que se encontraban fuera de los salones se les quedaban mirando extasiados por la belleza del cuarteto. Sakura y Himeko se sentían algo avergonzadas, la castaña ciertamente había sido tratado igual cuando estudiaba en su anterior escuela pero conocía a cada una de las personas que le miraban en ese entonces, pero en esa dimensión no conocía a nadie. Himeko por su parte no estaba acostumbrada a tales miradas de deseo, se sentía tan cohibida que incluso estaba a punto de llorar. Chikane vio como su amada Himeko estaba a punto de llorar, no soporto la idea y se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano. Himeko se sonrojo, había muchas personas mirándolas y sentía algo de pena, pero una sola sonrisa de parte de su amada vasto para que esta se sintiera mucho mas segura y pudiera seguir adelante sin importarle nada.

La castaña se mantenía firme, no permitiría que aquellas personas le intimidaran. Tomoyo solo la observaba desde atrás, se sentía orgullosa de cómo su amada Sakura estaba tomando las cosas, al frente de ella ya no estaba aquella chica que había conocido años atrás, ahora su amada Sakura era mas decidida, mas valiente y un poco menos tímida, su amada Sakura estaba creciendo y madurando con el pasar del tiempo. Se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de haberla conocido, de haberla tratado, de haberse enamorado de ella, de haberse convertido en su novia y…. actualmente su esposa. Nada podría hacerla mas feliz que esto ultimo.

Mientras mas caminaban más estudiantes había fuera de sus salones. La castaña estaba muy tranquila, no perdía detalle alguno a su alrededor, tenia que estar alerta, Yin ojos de rubí seguramente la había seguido y al igual que ella seguramente estaría buscando a la mas débil heredera de ese lugar, Natsuki Kuga.

Tomoyo, dime ¿Quién es la segunda persona más cercana a Natsuki Kuga? . – pregunto sin detenerse.

Es Mai Tokiha. Una peli-naranja de ojos violeta. – le respondió casi inmediatamente. Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente. Por fina había localizado a la heredera de Saeko.

Miren… - señalo a un pequeño grupo de personas en un picnic, ahí estaba Natsuki Kuga, sentada alado de una alegre peli-naranja. – ahí están. Vamos antes de que Fujino llegue. – miro a las ex-mikos. – Ustedes pueden dar un paseo por el lugar, pero no se pierdan de mi vista, ¿ok?. – las chicas asintieron y se retiraron.

Sakura caminaba junto a su joven esposa rumbo el grupo de la peli-azul. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar, el grupo de personas se dio cuenta de su presencia y les siguió con la mirada hasta que estas estuvieron justo enfrente de ellos.

¿Se les ofrece algo?. – pregunto sonriente una peli-naranja de ojos violeta.

Buscamos a Kuga Natsuki. – respondió Sakura muy alegre, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica que mostraba indiferencia a la castaña.

Soy yo. – respondió la chica sin voltear a verla.

Quisiera hablar con usted a solas. Le aseguro que lo que le diré le sorprenderá aun mas que cuando descubrió sobre el secreto de las Hime's. – la mayoría de los presentes palideció, sobretodo la peli-naranja y la peli-azul.

Si tienes algo que decirme sobre las Hime's pueden decírmelo frente a mis amigos, ellos saben todo de ese tema. – tomo un poco de refresco.

Me temo que esto solo podemos decírselo a usted y a Fujino Shizuru. – esto sorprendió aun mas a los presentes.

Que …tiene que ver Shizuru… con esto. – murmuro algo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Sakura sonrió ante este acto, al parecer dio en el blanco nombrando a la otra protagonista.

Bien, si de verdad no desea acompañarnos entonces solo nos llevaremos a Fujino Shizuru. – Tomoyo intervino con cierto tono en su voz que decía que hablaba en serio. Sakura estaba algo confundida pero le siguió la corriente.

Es verdad, creo que me había olvidado de ella. – mintió la castaña. – si no mal tengo entendido ahora debe estar en el salón del consejo dando sus últimos reportes. – miro de reojo a la chica. – vamos por ella Tomoyo, si la enfrentamos juntas seguramente terminara cediendo. – desaparecieron frente a la mirada atónita de los amigos de Natsuki.

La chica salió como alma que llevaba el diablo en busca de su querida Shizuru, sus amigos querían ayudarle pero ella dijo que ese asunto solo le concernía a ella y que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para proteger a su amiga. Pese a que ella así se los pido, ninguno de sus amigos se quedaría de brazos cruzados e irían cada uno a buscar a aquellas chicas y a la castaña Fujino. Sakura y Tomoyo reían satisfechas, había logrado que las emociones de Natsuki tomaran el control y fueran en busca de aquella persona tan especial para ella. Las antiguas sacerdotisas ya se habían aburrido de pasear por los alrededores y ahora se dirigían donde las jóvenes hechiceras.

El cuarteto se encontraba en la terraza observando todo el ajetreo que habían armado los amigos de Natsuki, de nos ser porque traían prisa se habrían quedado ahí por un buen rato, pero la hora de partir se acercaba y aun no habían hablado con las chicas herederas de Fuka. La puerta de la terraza se abrió, Sakura ni volteo a ver quien era, ella ya sabia que en ese lugar verían a la chica castaña a la que tanto cariño le tenía la joven Kuga.

Esperaba que vinieras un poco antes, Fujino Shizuru. – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Ara, que sorpresa encontrar a cuatro hermosas jovencitas aquí. – sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba del mentón a Sakura.

Deberías detenerte, mi esposa es algo celosa. – le dijo sonriente mientras miraba de reojo a la amatista, quien miraba muy enojada la escena.

Esperen un momento. – intervino Chikane. – Ha dicho tu esposa. ¿No son muy jóvenes para estar casadas? – se sorprendió por el hecho de que esas chicas estuvieran casadas, tenia entendido que eran pareja y este hecho no les incomodo, pero esto si que les sorprendía.

La edad no importa si uno ama intensamente. – Tomoyo le mostro su sortija. – Pero…. – se sonrojo. – aun no consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

Bien. – se separo de la chica Fujino. – Fujino Shizuru, respóndeme una pregunta. – la miro fijamente. – Pero…. Antes tengo que decirte una cosa. Kuga Natsuki sufrirá un accidente esta misma noche, uno del cual no saldrá con vida. – la castaña se paralizo completamente y su sonrisa se borro. – Dime, ¿Darías tu vida a cambio de la de ella?. – el semblante de Sakura no cambio ni un poco.

Por supuesto. Yo daría mi vida por proteger a Natsuki. – no dudo ni un segundo en responder. Esto a Sakura le encanto.

Veo que de verdad la amas. Eso me alegra. – miro el cielo y después a las demás chicas. – Creo que necesitare su ayuda. Tomoyo transforma a Chikane para que se asemeje a Fujino. Himeko tomara tu identidad por un rato, por favor también cámbiala a ella y tu mi amor... – le miro dulcemente. - hazte invisible junto con Fujino.

Las chicas obedecieron sin rodeos, aun que nadie savia lo que la hermosa castaña tramaba sabían que era muy importante. Tomoyo rápidamente transformo a Himeko y a Chikane y se hiso invisible con una muy consternada Shizuru, quien no entendía nada pero aun así se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de las cosas para averiguar su futuro y el de Natsuki.

"Mi amada Natsuki, como me gustaría verte por una ultima vez"

Los pensamientos de Shizuru fueron escuchados, la puerta de la terraza se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a una muy agitada y furiosa Natsuki. En cuanto vio la mirada carmesí de la persona más importante en el mundo para ella se estremeció por verla a lado de aquellas chicas que hace un momento decían que la alejarían de ella.

Shizuru aléjate de ellas. – le grito a la chica que asumió la identidad de su amada persona especial, pero esta no respondió.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. – murmuro Sakura. – Ya no le daré más rodeos al asunto. Dime ….¿Tu amas a Shizuru Fujino?. – pregunto directamente la castaña. Tanto Natsuki como la verdadera Shizuru se sorprendieron. – Responde.

Yo… - se sonrojo brutalmente. – Yo… - frunció el seño. – Eso es cosa mía y de nadie mas. A ti que te importa si la amo o no.

Supuse que dirías eso. Pero no es la respuesta que estoy buscando. Respóndeme.

No tengo por que responderte. No eres nadie a quien le deba algo y aunque así fuera no te lo diría nunca. – miro detenidamente a la chica que se asemejaba a su persona mas importante. – Ella….ella no es Shizuru. – palideció. – DONDE RAYOS TIENES A SHIZURU . – grito furiosamente mientras tomaba a Sakura por el cuello. Las dos ex–mikos se exaltaron y trataron de ir a ayudar a Sakura pero esta les detuvo con una sola mirada.

Eres una persona muy extraña. Muestras sentimientos de frialdad a todo el mundo, quieres aparentar que nada ni nadie te agrada, muestras tu rostro con esa expresión de indiferencia a todo aquel que te hace una pregunta directa y sobre todo… te niegas a aceptar lo que realmente desea tu corazón, le niegas un poco de felicidad a tu patética vida, pero… aun así, te atreves a preguntarme por el paradero de alguien a la que nunca le muestras interés no importándote los sentimientos de esta persona. – las palabras de Sakura lastimaron gravemente el corazón de la chica,. Sakura sonrió, sabia que había dado en el blanco. - ¿La amas? .- pregunto una vez mas.

Yo … - comenzó a soltar a la castaña y rompió en lágrimas. – Si. Si la amo.

Los hechizos que Tomoyo había realizado anteriormente desaparecieron. Las antiguas sacerdotisas volvieron a su apariencia verdadera, la amatista y la castaña con ojos carmín aparecieron justo a un lado de donde estaban Sakura y Natsuki. Shizuru estaba envuelta en lágrimas y una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad surcaba su rostro, cayo al suelo y abrazo muy fuertemente a una muy impactada Natsuki. La peli-azul estaba atónita, acababa de confesar un sentimiento que no le permitía tener un total control de si misma. Pero estaba feliz, lo había dicho y su corazón ahora estaba mas tranquilo. Tenia que admitirlo de una vez por todas, estaba enamorada de Shizuru. Le amaba, la castaña era la persona más importante para ella y ahora formaba parte de su felicidad.

Discúlpenme. Debía ser dura con ustedes, solo así sabría si de verdad se amaban. Mi nombre es Sakura, formo parte de una organización que esta dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ciertas chicas sean felices. Ustedes forman parte de algo mucho mas importante que todo en el universo, ustedes son pilares principales que durante toda su vida han sido controladas por un hijo Bastardo del único y verdadero dios, esta misma noche Natsuki perderá la vida y Shizuru quedara parapléjica después de recibir un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

Nosotras hemos venido a impedir que eso suceda. – intervino Tomoyo. – solo deben decidirlo ahora mismo. – ambas chicas parecían no confiar en la palabra de ambas jóvenes.

Se que suena loco, pero es verdad. – tercio Chikane. – Nosotras también venimos de otra dimensión. Fuimos salvadas de tener un futuro donde nuestro amor nunca seria consumado y donde nos mataríamos y desapareceríamos de la memoria de la otra.

Estamos muy agradecidas por lo que Sakura-chan y Tomoyo-chan están haciendo por nosotras y ustedes lo estarán si aceptan ir con ellas, si su futuro es desastroso ellas podrán remediarlo, solo deben aceptar. – Himeko las miraba muy dulcemente, no había rastro de mentira en sus ojos, esto lo capto la castaña mayor y respondió.

Lo are. Quiero vivir con mi Natsuki el resto de mi vida, no quiero separarme nunca de ella. Si ustedes pueden prometerme que mi Natsuki y yo seremos felices hasta ponernos arrugaditas y divagar sobre nuestras vidas entonces yo aceptare gustosa. – la chica parecía muy decidida a pesar de las quejas de la peli-azul.

Solo abra un problema. – el primer pilar estaba algo nerviosa. – Nunca alcanzaran un aspecto mayor al de una joven de veinticinco años, serán bellas y jóvenes por toda la eternidad. – esa era nueva información nunca antes dicha, he ahí el nerviosismo de la castaña.

Estas diciendo que tendremos vida eterna. – murmuro pensativa Shizuru. – A mi no me afecta en lo mas mínimo.

A nosotras tampoco. – contesto Chikane. Sakura volteo estrepitosamente hacia la puerta abierta.

Tú de nuevo. – sonrió divertida. - Esta vez no te será tan fácil acercarte a mí. Ellas ya están bajo mu custodia, si no deseas salir lastimada será mejor que te retires. –Sakura le hablaba a cierta chica que estaba escondida en la oscuridad detrás de la puerta. – Bien, es hora de irnos. – saco su espada y corto nuevamente el tiempo/espacio. Sakura palideció, había sentido una presencia muy poderosa muy cerca de ese lugar. – HIMEMIYA, KURUSEGAWA. – grito, su rostro reflejaba algo de inquietud, la misma inquietud de cuando las mando a ellas y a Tomoyo a esa dimensión mientras ella peleaba con la diosa de la espada. Las chicas comprendieron el mensaje, Himeko tomo del a mano a las estudiantes de Fuka mientras Chikane aprisionaba nuevamente a Tomoyo entre sus brazos.

Las cinco chicas se introdujeron en el vórtice dimensional pese a la resistencia de la joven amatista, rápidamente llegaron a la siguiente dimensión. La amatista estaba furiosa, nuevamente Sakura la había obligado a abandonar el campo de batalla, y ahora ella se encontraba sola peleando quien sabe con que enemigo. Se quedo sentada en el verde pasto de ese lugar mientras posaba su mirada en el hermoso algo que tenia frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban amenazantes de romper en llanto. Chikane y Himeko se acercaron a pedirle una disculpa, pero fue Tomoyo la que se las dio, después de todo ellas solo habían obedecido a Sakura y esta la había mandado con ellas por su bienestar. Shizuru estaba muy cariñosa con Natsuki, la castaña no perdía la oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos a la peli-azul. Esta por su parte trataba inútilmente separarse de ella, debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo pero lo que si le incomodaba era la mirada de las otras tres chicas que estaban en el lugar. Milagrosamente después de un rato la castaña dejo de molestar a su amada y malhumorada Natsuki, todo gracias a la amatista quien después de tan solo una mirada penetrante calmo a la castaña, cosa que sorprendió a las antiguas Hime's.

El tiempo pasó lentamente en aquel lugar. Sakura aun no aparecía por ningún lado y tanto la amatista como las demás herederas ya se estaban preocupando por este hecho. El sol de esa dimensión ya se estaba ocultando, dentro de poco la noche caería y aun no se veía por ningún lado a la castaña.

De repente unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, todas voltearon a ver en aquella dirección por si se trataba del ama de las cartas. Pero no fue así, delante de ellas se encontraba una linda pelirroja mirándolas muy extrañada. Su rostro reflejaba algo de inocencia y ternura que obligaba a cualquiera e mirarle por mas tiempo del debido. El segundo pilar reconoció de inmediato a la chica, se trataba de Aoi Nagisa, estudiante de cuarto grado en el instituto Astraea Hill.

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejo por el momento, me despido. Ya saben, si hay dudas yo con todo gusto les responderé.

Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

**Próximo capitulo. - **

**Por fin juntas: La escuela comienza**


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin juntas: La escuela comienza **

Una joven chica pelirroja caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un camino poco conocido, su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza, caminaba muy poco energética, se veía a distancia que su animo decadente era el resultado de una muy mala noticia que tenia en mente desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, en menos de una semana se despediría de su amada y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que ella se quedara, era lamentable pero su amada Etoile se graduaría mientras que ella aun tenia que pasar dos años mas encerrada en el Ichigo-sha. No es que no le agradara el lugar, es solo que la escuela no seria la misma sin su amada Shizuma, además aun tenia la compañía de sus demás amigas y muy seguramente su mejor amiga nunca se separaría de ella, pero debía admitirlo, no seria lo mismo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia las orillas del lago, era el único lugar que le traía paz y tranquilidad en momentos de incertidumbre. Pero….aquel lugar no estaba tan desértico como ella esperaba. Cuando llego a la orilla del lago se encontró con la imagen mas inesperada de todas, justo enfrente suyo había cinco chicas muy hermosas, cada una tenia una belleza única incomparable con la de las demás. Las apariencias de aquellas chicas le decían que no eran de ese lugar, lo supo por sus singulares uniformes. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que las conocía, pero no recordaba de donde. Vio intenciones en la castaña de acercársele pero esta fue detenida por la peli-azul de ojos verdes que le lanzaba una sospechosa mirada a la castaña, como sabiendo que esta le aria alguna travesura.

La hermosa amatista se levanto del césped y fue a hablar con ella.

Tú eres Aoi Nagisa, verdad. – esta asintió. – Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. – le extendió su mano para estrecharla. Esta correspondió el saludo. – Hay algo muy importante que debo comunicarte a ti y a Hanazono Shizuma. Tengo información que quizá les interese y una proposición de la cual depende su futuro.

¿Que?. – se sorprendió la chica. – Que es lo que pasa, dímelo por favor. – la chica ya estaba asustada.

Aun no es tiempo. – miro hacia el lago. – La persona encargada de decírtelo aun no llega, pero puedes preguntarle a mis acompañantes de que se trata todo esto. Pero ten en cuenta que tu caso es mucho muy diferente al de ellas, así que por favor no te precipites a hacer suposiciones falsas. – regreso al lugar donde estaba sentada.

Las chicas conversaron muy amenamente, se identificaban las unas a las otras en varios aspectos, la pelirroja pregunto a las chicas sobre lo que la anatista le dijo y ellas le contaron todo lo que sabían, la chica no supo como responder, estaba en shock, si las historias de aquellas hermosas jóvenes eran ciertas, su destino y el de su amada Etoile dependían de que la chica a la que llamaban Sakura llegara lo mas rápido posible.

La noche ya había caído, y aun no se sabía nada de la castaña Kinomoto. La pelirroja estaba algo intranquila, el toque de queda ya había pasado y muy seguramente tendría problemas al regresar al ichigo-sha, pero mas le interesaba saber que es lo que aquella castaña que aun no llegaba tenia que decirle. A decir verdad estaba nerviosa, si las cosas iban como pensaba quizá su futuro seria mucho pero que al de las otras chicas, pero se daba animosa si misma, la amatista le dijo que no sacara conclusiones adelantadas y eso le alentaba a seguir esperando a que la castaña llegara. Solo esperaba que saliera ilesa de la batalla que supuestamente estaba teniendo en otra dimensión.

El grito de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos llamando a la pelirroja, esta se levanto del césped y empezó a buscar con la mirada a aquella chica que le robaba el aliento. Tomoyo ni se inmuto a voltear, savia a quien pertenecía aquella voz y esperaba que llegara lo más pronto posible.

La luna llena ya había salido he iluminaba los alrededores del lugar. Las estrellas estaban tan hermosas que daban un toque romántico para aquellas parejas que se sentaban a las orillas del lago a disfrutar del ambiente.

Hanazono Shizuma apareció de entre las arboledas y arbustos casi sin poder respirar, se veía cansada, al parecer llevaba un buen rato buscando a su chica. Nagisa corrió a ella y le abrazo muy fuertemente.

Nagisa…- respiro profundamente. – Por que no llegaste a los dormitorios. Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. Tamao incluso intento salir del ichigo-sha para buscarte pero no pudo saltar la cerca y termino esperándote en la entrada. – su voz era como una delicada caricia al corazón de la chica quien durante horas había pasado un clavario de emociones que no la dejaban tranquila.

Lo siento Shizuma, pero estaba esperando a alguien muy importante. – estas palabras molestaron un poco a la joven mujer.

Así que hay alguien más importante para ti que tu amada Etoile. – la miro con algo de celos en sus ojos mientras hacia pucheritos.

No es lo que piensas. –la miro seria, esto provoco cierta inquietud en la chica.

Que pasa mi amor, me estas preocupando. – le interrogo la chica de cabellos grises.

No estoy muy segura. Por eso estoy esperando a aquella persona que nos aclarara las cosas. – se aferro al cuello de su amada.

Ya no debe tardar en llegar. – les interrumpió la amatista. – Nunca se tarda tanto tiempo, de seguro se quedo a descansar un poco. – suspiro. – Es algo testaruda, quiere hacer todo sola, pero debe entender que nunca mas será así.

Lo se. – una voz salió detrás de la chica amatista. Esta se sobresalto y voltio para ver si aquella voz no era producto de su imaginación. – Tarde un poca mas de lo que pensé, pero nunca mas habrá problemas en esa dimensión. – se desplomo en el suelo. Estaba muy mal herida nuevamente.

Sakura se desmayo. La batalla había sido dura, mas de lo que esperaba, además de que no tubo un solo enemigo, alguien quien no esperaba ver en ese lugar se presentó atacándola por la espalda hiriéndola gravemente. Tomoyo saco el botiquín de emergencias de la mochila de la chica he intento curarla. Le aplico algunos hechizos para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar y así poder vendarla nuevamente. Las demás chicas solo observaban, se sentían impotentes ante esta situación. Himeko estaba casi a punto de llorar y una Chikane llena de incertidumbre tan solo la abrazaba intentado aplacar los sollozos de la chica. Shizuru y Natsuki se mantenían al margen, no es que no les preocupara el estado de la castaña era solo el hecho de que nada podían hacer por el momento.

Después de varios minutos de inminente preocupación la castaña despertó, estaba algo adolorida pero pronto el dolor desaparecería si usaba algo de magia. Intento por todos los medios no ver a los ojos a su amada esposa, sabia lo que le seguiría después de despertar e intentaba que no sucediera, pero de nada sirvió, Tomoyo la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a verla a los ojos. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, la mirada de Tomoyo era de miedo.

Si vuelves a hacer eso, nunca te lo perdonare. – su mirada seria y penetrante incluso llego a asustar a las demás presentes.

E...es...esta...bien. – tartamudeo nerviosamente. Tomoyo la abrazo muy tiernamente.

Sakura. – susurro. –Ya no debes cargar el peso del mundo tu sola, yo estoy contigo. - se separo un poco y la beso. – Por favor, confía un poco más en mí. He estado entrenando muy duro con las ancianas del consejo. Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees, tan solo déjame demostrártelo. – su mirada tierna demostraba lo sincera que estaba siendo.

Perdóname. – acaricio el rostro de su amada. – De ahora en adelante no te subestimare.

Eso esta mejor. Ahora, debes cambiarte. – saco otra muda de ropa de la mochila y se la entrego. – No se como es que alguien logro lastimarte, eres muy hábil cuando estas en medio de un combate y nadie a podido sorprenderte desde que incrementaste por primera vez tus poderes. – la castaña ignoro el comentario, no tenia intenciones de decirle a nadie lo que había pasado en las batallas.

Sakura fue a otro lugar para cambiarse. Durante su ausencia los comentarios de la castaña Fujino le incomodaron un poco, y no era para menos, si esta lo único que hacia era mandarle indirectas a la amatista para ponerla celosa, lo bueno fue que no logro muy bien su cometido ya que aquellos comentarios también fueron escuchados por su amada Natsuki, Shizuru se había metido en problemas, su amada cachorrita ahora estaba enojada y no había forma de que la chica se contentara en un buen rato. Lo mismo le paso a Shizuma quien tan solo dijo "Esa chica es muy hermosa", comentario nada grato para la pelirroja que tenia entre sus brazos. La única pareja que no tuvo ese problema fue la de las antiguas sacerdotisas, quienes solo se reían discretamente de los pucheritos que hacían las menores de aquellas dos parejas.

Después de un rato fueron las pequeñas las que cambiaron las cosas, era su turno de hacer sufrir un poco a sus amadas. Tomoyo capto la idea que cursaba el pensamiento de ambas jovencitas y decidió ayudarlas un poco, claro que no esperaba que cierta castaña les estuviera viendo desde una distancia considerable.

La joven chica Kinomoto se quedo atónita al ver como su amada esposa se dejaba mimar por las caricias de dos de las chicas mas pequeñas del grupo, no podía creerlo, entonces vio las miradas de las otras dos chicas, las parejas de las mas pequeñas, ellas estaban igual que ella, entonces lo comprendió todo, las chicas había cometido un acto de tierna venganza. Se rio un poco de lo dulces que estaban siendo al darles una probada de su propio chocolate a sus amadas parejas, y debía admitir que los estaban logrando muy eficazmente ya que las mujeres tenían miradas muy difíciles de descifrar.

Pero ese jueguito ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Natsuki toco una parte muy sensible en la amatista provocando que esta gimiera de placer. Algo que molesto a la castaña en sobremanera, solo ella tenia el derecho de darle placer a su esposa, se sentía traicionada, se sentía enojada, estaba celosa. Decidió que ya era hora de acabar con eso. Ya no había tiempo para juegos y ya se estaba cansando de ver como esas chicas agasajaban el glorioso cuerpo de su amada y del como esta les daba el camino libre.

Sakura golpeo un árbol cercano, no midió su fuerza y este termino partido a la mitad. El estruendo asusto a las chicas haciendo que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. Todas se quedaron en silencio al ver como la castaña tenia su puño justo donde antes estaba el árbol que ahora estaba caído, las pequeñas se sonrojaron, estaban avergonzadas de lo que habían hecho, la castaña les había visto haciendo aquel acto tan atroz a su pareja y ahora las miraba con cierto enojo en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que antes no mostraban nada mas que pura bondad. Natsuki se sentía la más desgraciada del mundo, había traicionado la confianza de la persona que hacia tan solo algunas horas le había salvado de un futuro espantoso. Tomoyo estaba sudando frio, no tenia escusa lo suficientemente convincente para que su amada Sakura le perdonara, estaba paralizada a la espera de lo que fuese a suceder. Sakura se acercó al pequeño grupo de chicas, su mirada era extraña, demasiado inseguridad se podía notar en aquellos ojos color jade que miraban a todos lados con la esperanza de que nadie notara lo celosa que se encontraba en esos momentos de las chicas que parecían no querer separarse de su amada esposa. Para cuando Sakura llego a donde estaba su esposa vio como el pánico re reflejaba en la cara de las tres chicas, y no era para menos, Sakura en ese momento parecía una psicópata viendo a sus victimas. Las mas pequeñas del grupo se dieron cuenta del por que la castaña las miraba así, al parecer aun estaban abrazando a la amatista de una manera muy poco usual. Se separaron muy rápidamente y fueron a lado de sus celosas novias, quienes por cierto les ignoraban cuando estas les hablaban.

Veo que has encontrado en que entretenerte mientras no estaba. – su voz era demasiado vacía. Como si no le importara nada lo que acababa de suceder. Se dirigió a las chicas de Astraea Hill. – Bien, será mejor que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas antes de que llegue alguien indeseado. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy una poderosa hechicera que esta aquí con la finalidad de salvarles de un terrible futuro. – su mirada se puso mucho mas seria que antes. - Exactamente en una semana Hanazono Shizuma será obligada a casarse con el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, no tendrá alternativa alguna ya que la vida de Aoi Nagisa depende de ello, si Hanazono no se casa con ese tipo, el padre de este mandara a asesinar a Aoi Nagisa. Los vínculos de este hombre trascienden hasta los Yakuza. Desafortunadamente el trato no fue respetado, Aoi Nagisa será raptada, violada, maltratada, asesinada y descuartizada una hora después de la boda de Hanazono Shizuma. – a cada palabra de la castaña las chicas se estremecían, incluso Nagisa ya estaba a punto de llorar mientras una muy angustiada Shizuma le abrazaba.

No se asusten, solo deben decirnos si estarían dispuestas a abandonar este lugar ahora que aun podemos ayudarlas. – Tomoyo se acerco a las chicas y trato de tranquilizarlas un poco. Sakura se había propasado un poco al darles los detalles de la muerte de Aoi Nagisa.

Entonces….. ¿Ustedes nos pueden ayudar?. Pregunto Shizuma con algo de esperanza en su voz.

Por supuesto. Con la condición de que nos acompañen en este preciso momento, no podemos perder tiempo y aun nos faltan un par de chicas por salvar. Pero antes tengo que decirles un par de cosas a todas ustedes. – se dirigió a todas las presentes. - Numero uno…dejaran de crecer después de cumplir cada una sus veinticinco años, numero dos…tendrán vida eterna… y por ultimo como compensación a nuestra ayuda deberán estudiar magia. Eso es todo lo que les diré por el momento. Lo demás se lo aremos saber junto con el reglamento de la institución Yunokichi.

Wuo wuo wuo, espera un minuto. – interrumpió Natsuki. – nunca mencionaron eso antes. Nosotras no tenemos ni una sola gota de magia en nuestro cuerpos, como piensan que nosotras estudiaremos magia si ni siquiera la tenemos.

Eso no es problema. Sus hermanas de línea de vida les darán un poco de magia. – Tomoyo hablo sin pensar muy bien las cosas.

Tomoyo esa es información confidencial, ellas no deberían saberla hasta llegar a la mansión. – Sakura le reprocho.

…… - ninguna de las presentes sabia de lo que estas dos chicas hablaban. – ¿Dicen que nos darán magia llegando a la mansión Yunokichi? . – pregunto Chikane.

Y….¿Quienes son esas a las que llaman nuestras hermanas de línea de vida?. – pregunto Shizuma muy interesada en el tema.

No lo puedo creer. El consejo de ancianas me matara después de esto. – Sakura pensó en voz alta. Sin más remedio decidió confesar. – Existen varios universos. En ellos existen las líneas de vida, que vienen siendo todos los seres humanos, estas líneas de vida existen en todas esas dimensiones, en cada una de ellas existen las mismas personas que en las otras, pero existen excepciones a las que se le dominaron triples, dobles y perfectas líneas de vida. Ustedes forman parte de esas excepciones. Hanazono Shizuma y Aoi Nagisa son líneas dobles de vida, lo que significa que solo existen en dos mundos diferentes y no en todos los mundos como debería ser, lo que significa que sus otras existencias son sus hermanas de línea de vida y que por cierto las están esperando en la mansión Yunokichi para darles algo de magia, como tiene la misma sangre no habrá problema de compatibilidad. – miro a las otras cuatro chicas. – En cuanto a ustedes cuatro, pues…es algo mucho mas complicado. Ustedes cuatro... son triples líneas de vida, lo que significa que solo existen tres de ustedes en todas las dimensiones. Una de cada una de ustedes esta en mi dimensión y la otra pues… esta en otra dimensión. – se puso algo nerviosa por esto ultimo.

Pero ustedes no han dicho que pasara con las otras existencias que no conoceremos. – pregunto una muy suspicaz Shizuru. Sakura empezó a temblar.

Es verdad. – le secundo Chikane. – ¿Todas nuestras existencias tiene nuestro mismo destino, Sakura-san? – la chica Kinomoto se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta que prefería evitar.

Pues….- Sakura comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo. No savia si responder esa pregunta. Tomoyo estaba igual. Ante la actitud de ambas jovencitas las cuatro chicas comenzaron a preocuparse.

Esperen, esperen. – Sakura intento tranquilizarlas. Las chicas se calmaron y escucharon atentamente a la castaña. – ¿Prometen que no me pedirán mas explicaciones si les respondo? - les pregunto a la cuatro chicas, estas asintieron en forma afirmativa y ella continuo. – Eso no es del todo cierto. Como ya les he dicho, algunos hijos Bastardos se apoderaron de algunos mundos y son ellos lo que controlan la vida de los humanos en esa dimensión. He estado investigando mucho y pude averiguar lo que ha sucedido con sus otras existencias. – hizo una pausa para tomar valor. – Lo que quiero decir es que… sus otras existencias tienen un destino muy diferente al que ustedes tendrían en su dimensión. Ellas…las que no existen en mi dimensión ni en la suya…tendrán un futuro favorable.

Queeeee?!!! . – gritaron las cuatro chicas. Sakura retrocedió y se escondió detrás de su amada esposa.

Eso no es justo. – grito Natsuki. – Por que ellas tienen un futuro mejor del que nosotras habríamos tenido en nuestro mundo. – estaba muy enojada.

Yo opino lo mismo. – tercio Chikane. – Por que solo nosotras tuvimos que ser controladas por los Bastardos. Acaso hay alguna otra razón que no nos hayan dicho. – dijo inquisitivamente.

Si la hay. – Sakura estaba muy seria.- La diferencia radica en la forma en que resolvieron sus problemas. Por ejemplo…ustedes las que son kannazuki no miko…ustedes pudieron simplemente ser egoístas y demostrarse su amor…pero a cambio de eso…decidieron salvar el mundo que les rodeaba, un mundo que odiaba a una y que miraba a la otra como un trofeo. Chikane pudo evitar esa terrible acción que cometió y simplemente escuchar las palabras de Himeko, pero no lo hizo, decidió seguir a pesar de que esa era la única oportunidad de salvarse de ese futuro atroz que les esperaba. – entristeció. - Pero yo no quise que fuera así y les di una segunda oportunidad, fui a salvarles aun con riesgo de perder mi propia vida contra la diosa de la espada y con el dios Bastardo. Di parte de mi sangre por su libertad, pero de nada me arrepiento. – miro a Shizuru y a Natsuki. – Ustedes fueron mas complicadas…. Si Shizuru le hubiera confesado a Natsuki sus sentimientos poco después de haberla conocido ahora estarían juntas en su dimensión viviendo plenamente, estudiando en otra institución. Tokiha Mai habría vencido sola al verdadero enemigo y ustedes no hubieran tenido ese futuro.- miro al cielo. - Pero todo pasa por alguna razón. Para salvarles tuve que derramar más de mi sangre en la tierra de Fuka, pero como ya lo he dicho…de nada me arrepiento. – las miro a todas nuevamente con aquella sonrisa suya tan dulce. - Ahora su futuro será forjado por sus propias manos. Nadie podrá separarles y yo me encargare de que sean felices por toda la eternidad.

Las chicas estaban llorando, ni podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Todo su sufrimiento pudo haberse evitado desde un principio si solo hubieran tomado los caminos correctos. Que tontas habían sido, habían creído que solo sus otras existencias tuvieron un futuro prospero sin saber que ellas pudieron haber evitado su propia desgracia.

Habiendo aclarado las dudas de las chicas, Sakura y Tomoyo se disponían a salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Justo cuando Sakura había convocado el vórtice una presencia extraña apareció, una que la castaña esperaba desde hacia mas de media hora.

La chica Kinomoto hizo lo que tenia que hacer, no le importaba que su amada esposa le reprendiera después, ahora lo más importante era salvarlas del bastardo que les estaba asechando. Tomoyo vio las intenciones de la castaña, pero fue demasiado tarde, las sacerdotisas ya la tenían entre sus brazos y Sakura ya había tomado el control de sus poderes. Todas se introdujeron al vórtice, todas menos Sakura Kinomoto.

"Espero que puedas resolver el siguiente dímela mi querida Tomoyo, tendrás que protegerlas a todas mientras yo peleo con el ultimo de los Bastardos mas poderosos"

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de la chica Kinomoto antes de ser atacada por uno de los hijos Bastardos del dios Kinesuki.

Mientras la batalla daba inicio las demás chicas fueron teletransportadas al siguiente mundo. Tomoyo estaba furiosa, Sakura de nuevo se había quedado a pelear sola y la había mandado a cuidar a las demás herederas en aquella dimensión. Las antiguas sacerdotisas se separaron d ella rápidamente, sabían que la chica estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para hacerles daño si se lo proponía, además de que fueron ellas las que la aprisionaron para que esta no interfiriera con los planes de la castaña Kinomoto.

Un enorme grito de ira resonó por todo el valle. Las chicas se agruparon mientras las menores se escondían detrás de las mayores, todas con miedo a lo que sucedería después. La mirada de Tomoyo estaba llena de una profunda ira en contra de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía frustrada, no entendía por que Sakura no le dejaba pelear a su lado. Después de unos segundos se tranquilizo, después arreglaría las cosas con Sakura, ahora debía cuidar de las seis chicas que le estaban siguiendo.

Miro a su alrededor inspeccionando la zona. Estaban en una gran zona desértica. No había ni un alma en los alrededores, o eso es lo que pensó la chica antes de sentir un arma en su nuca. Giro muy despacio para ver a su atacante, quien le pidió que se volteara.

Que sorpresa ver a siete linduras por estos lugares. – le dijo un hombre de mediana edad muy mal vestido, su voz delataba que había debido demasiado y su olor era muy desagradable. – Y además…completamente desprotegidas.

Tomoyo vio de reojo a las demás chicas, todas tenían a un tipejo apuntándoles con un arma. Ahora su frustración aumentaba, ya no solo era el hecho de que su amada Sakura estaba en otra dimensión peleando con quien sabe que cosa, sino que ahora tenia este problema encima que solo hacia que su mente trabajara mas de lo necesario. Sus poderes aun no habían sido liberados por la castaña Kinomoto.

Algunas palabras antes de morir, bastardo con mirada de pervertido. – murmuro una voz por detrás del hombre. Este se asusto y bajo su arma.

Una joven mujer de cabellera anaranjada y ojos color zafiro miraba muy divertida la escena mientras apuntaba al hombre con su arma. El hombre busco con la mirada a sus cómplices y quedo impactado al ver como todos ellos estaban tirados en el suelo completamente inconscientes y como una hermosa jovencita de cabellos largos y dorados y ojos amatistas tomaba las armas de los hombres y las guardaba dentro de un jeep.

Si no deseas morir te aconsejo que te largues de aquí antes de que mi querida Ellis se enoje y me deje dispararte. – murmuro con tono malévolo. – No he disparado mi arma desde hace mucho tiempo y deseo hacerlo ahora mismo…tienes tres minutos para escapar. – el hombre salió corriendo tan pronto escucho las palabras de la chica.

Nadia, eres muy cruel. Sabes que nunca más dejare que dispares esa arma. – le dijo la rubia desde el jeep con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Solo así puedo divertirme. – se fue caminando hacia donde estaba la chica amatista. – tienen suerte, esos tipos acostumbran asaltar a chicas jóvenes de los alrededores. Pero tengo una duda. – miro detenidamente a cada chica del lugar que no conocía. – como es que siete chicas como ustedes andan por estos lugares sin un arma para protegerse, me parece muy extraño, al menos que tengas poderes como Ellis supondría que son viejeras de otro continente.

Nosotras no requerimos de armas para defendernos, al menos yo no. – contesto muy tranquila la hermosa amatista. – También poseo poderes como tu amada Ellis, aun que los mío no son exactamente de ese nivel.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a la peli-naranja. Algo consternada por aquella respuesta la chica decidió no hacer mas preguntas e ir donde su querida Ellis y las demás chicas. Los demás hombres que permanecían desmayados desaparecieron misteriosamente en la nada tras una simple mirada de la joven chica rubia.

Las chicas platicaron durante un buen rato cerca del automóvil de las residentes de esa dimensión. Las historias de sus vidas eran increíbles, cada una tenía su toque de misterio y romanticismo, pero ciertamente la historia mas triste era la de las antiguas sacerdotisas, quienes habían pasado sus vidas reencarnando sin poder demostrarse su amor. La noche llego rápidamente, todas estaban cansadas y hambrientas.

Tomoyo estaba cada vez mas preocupada por su amada esposa, ya ere muy tarde y aun no se sabía nada de ella. La joven acompañante de la peli-naranja logro encender una fogata. Todas se mantenían cerca de la hoguera para calentarse en medio del frio desierto. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie había dicho nada durante un buen rato, la hermosa amatista se mantenía lejos del grupo a la espera de su amada esposa. La mayoría de las chicas ya estaban preocupadas, ya habían pasado más de ocho horas desde que habían llegado a ese lugar y aun no llegaba la pequeña Kinomoto. Inmersas en la curiosidad las residentes de la dimensión preguntaron el porque estaban ahí, precisamente en esa dimensión, y que era lo que estaban buscando entre dimensiones; las chicas aun no les habían informado el porque estaban en esa dimensión ni que es lo que estaban buscando, ante tales preguntas ninguna dijo nada, aun no sabían si era correcto o no decirles a esas chicas sobre las líneas de vida, después de todo, la amatista nunca mencionó que esas dos chicas que tenían enfrente eran las ultimas herederas del clan Yunokichi. Desde su lugar Tomoyo les indico que no había ningún problema, que podía hablar sobre ello con las chicas que les habían salvado, estas entendieron el mensaje y les contaron todo lo que sabían.

Ellis y Nadia estaban aun más sorprendidas de lo que estaban antes, pero dado que ellas también tenían una historia increíble pensaban que ya nada podría ser lo suficientemente extraño. Un tremendo estruendo no muy lejos de ese lugar saco a todas de su conversación, al parecer algo había caído del cielo y se había estrellado a unos cuantos de donde estaban ellas. Tomoyo corrió donde ese objeto había caído y con horror descubrió que eso que se había estrellado no había sido mas que su amada esposa, quien yacía inconsciente dentro de un gran cráter entre los escombros de roca y tierra, y que además de eso perecía tener algunas cortadas en sus brazos.

En cuanto las chicas se enteraron de que era la joven castaña, acudieron a ayudarle a la amatista para sacar de entre los escombros a la joven castaña. En cuanto la chica estuvo fuera de aquel cráter, Tomoyo tomo la pequeña mochila y saco el botiquín que Sakura había llevado en caso de emergencias y comenzó a curar las heridas de la chica.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que la chica retomara el conocimiento. Mientras la chica despertaba las demás se mantenían al tanto de su condición, por otro lado la hermosa amatista sacaba de la mochila las tiendas de campaña para descansar esa noche, dado que la chica Kinomoto se encontraba inconsciente y que su cuerpo estaba muy agotado y lastimado, lo mas seguro en ese momento era acampar y así recuperar energías. Además de eso también saco la comida que había empacado en caso de que algo así ocurriera. Mientras la castaña Kinomoto descansaba resguardada del frio las chicas comían lo que Tomoyo les había dado.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, ni un solo ruido perturbaba el mágico y tranquilo sueño de las hermosas jóvenes, en las afueras de las tiendas d campaña, frente a la gras fogata se encontraban Nadia y Natsuki, esta ultima había pedido ayudar a la peli-naranja a hacer guardia durante la noche, dado su experiencia con las armas no le era muy difícil disparar una pistola como la que traía la chica peli-naranja.

El cálido sol del amanecer lentamente comenzó a salir de entre las montañas, la fogata de la noche anterior estaba casi apagada. Las que la noche anterior montaban guardia se habían quedado dormidas a pocas horas de que amaneciera y permanecían acurrucadas en el suelo con una sabana encima.

En las tiendas de acampar las chicas comenzaban a despertar de su larga noche de sueño. La amatista por su parte no había podido dormir mucho, su preocupación fue más que suficiente escusa para mantenerse despierta en la espera de que su amada esposa despertara.

La castaña Kinomoto poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, la visibilidad de estos era casi nula pero poco a poco retomarían fuerzas y se acostumbrarían a la luz, lo primero que la chica pudo distinguir fue a su amada esposa recostada a su lado, estaba profundamente dormida y tenia unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa se inspecciono un poco, su estado había mejorado durante la noche y sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas, solo sentía el cansancio y la pesadez del cuerpo por el hecho de haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre durante todo el viaje.

Sakura se acercó a su amada bella durmiente y le beso la frente, al hacerlo la chica amatista se movió un poco y susurro el nombre de la chica que durante tanto tiempo ha estado en su corazón. La castaña tan solo sonrió por el hecho y se levantó muy lentamente para no despertarla. Todas las chicas ya estaban afuera de sus tiendas de acampar platicando y admirando el hermoso día que se avecinaba. Las chicas no habían captado la presencia de Sakura hasta que esta se les acerco para hablar con las residentes de esa dimensión.

Muy buenos días Ellis-san, Nadia-san. – Sakura las saludo mientras tomaba un poco de café que estaba en una tetera.- Es un gusto verlas, en especial a ti pequeña Ellis. Veo que te has dejado crecer el cabello. – sonrió la castaña. – Por lo visto Nadia ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

Valla, así que al fin ha despertado. Ahora quizá nos diga o más bien nos explique por que….- fue interrumpida por su acompañante quien se le adelanto y miro a la castaña Kinomoto.

Sakura-san, ¿Cuál es el futuro de Nadia?- le pregunto sin mas rodeos.

¿De verdad quieres saberlo?. - le pregunto Sakura, la rubia solo asintió. – Nadia morir en un tiroteo esta noche, no podrás ayudarla porque los miembros de tu clan vendrán por ti y te alejaran de ella, aun que seas muy poderosa aun eres inexperta y este hecho te da una gran desventaja. – tomo un poco mas de café.

¿Si nos vamos con usted eso no pasara, verdad?. – dedujo la chica.

Así es, solo deben venir con nosotras, su mundo estará bien, ya que se le regresare a Amahadara Kinesuki, el único y verdadero dios existente.

Dicho esto la joven rubia hablo con su acompañante, esta pareció sorprenderse al principio y dudaba de aceptar o no la propuesta de la chica castaña, al recordar las conversaciones de la noche anterior no hubo mas dudas. Ambas aceptaron de inmediato. No había tiempo que perder, ya todas las chicas estaban reunidas y solo era cuestión de librar la ultima batalla, aun que había cierto aspecto que Sakura había pasado por alto, Yin ojos de rubí no se encontraba al acecho de la herederas, la pregunta era ¿Por que?.

Utilizo si magia y guardo las cosas en su mochila, Tomoyo ya se había levantado cuando la castaña apenas y había comenzado, en cuanto la vio corrió hacia ella y la beso enfrente de las ocho chicas herederas, ambas estaban avergonzadas pero eso que mas daba, después de todo nunca se arrepentirían de haberlo hecho.

Todo estaba listo para que las diez herederas partieran hacia la dimensión final, todo excepto un detalle, el dios Bastardo aun no aparecía.

De repente sintió la presencia extraña de aquel dios. Esta vez no mandaría a las chicas por delante, este Bastardo no era muy poderoso así que el peligro era mínimo, además de que ya era tiempo de que su amada esposa supiera el porque solo ella podía pelear en contra de los Bastardos.

Sakura encerró a las chicas en un gran campo de fuerza que ninguna podría romper, en especial su esposa. Un segundo después una figura varonil cubierta con un aura negra apareció enfrente de la castaña.

Te pareces mucho a papa. – dijo el hombre.

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tienes la apariencia de un viejo sin poderes. – dijo la castaña muy risueña. – Deberías aceptar que nunca podrás ganarme, si ni tu hermano mayor pido dudo que tu siquiera te me acerques.

En eso tienes razón, pero no permitiré que me atrapes sin que yo me defienda.

Por que siempre me lo tiene que hacer difícil. – Sakura mordió sus dedos pulgares hasta que estos sangraran. - Espero que ya estés listo.

La castaña avanzo tan velozmente que el tipo apenas y pudo reaccionar. El tipo apenas podo alejarse unos cuantos centímetros de la chica, pero esta no se detuvo y lo alcanzo rápidamente. El hombre se quedo paralizado al ver como es que la chica flotaba ligeramente frente a el mientras los purgares de esta hacían una ligera inscriptura en su frente. Cuando la castaña termino de escribir aquellas insignias en la frente del hombre este comenzó a desaparecer dejando solo cenizas en donde antes estaba parado.

Sakura rio por lo bajo, su trabajo estaba realizado y ya solo quedaba regresar donde su mundo para dar inicio a la semana de inducción para las jóvenes herederas, las clases para ellas ya habían empezado y ellas ni cuenta se habían dado.

La castaña kinomoto invoco nuevamente el vórtice dimensional , todas las chicas se introdujeron en el, a la espera de que en ese mundo encuentre la paz y tranquilidad que en su mundo no podrían.

Las antiguas sacerdotisas, las antiguas Hime's, las antiguas amantes de Astraea Hill y la antigua casa recompensas y su bella brujita. Todas tenían un solo deseo.

"Que la eternidad a tu lado sea mi mayor bendición "

Esto es lo que pensaron cada una de las ocho herederas restantes, solo deseaban felicidad, una felicidad que durante mucho tiempo se les había sido negada y que ahora tenían la oportunidad de alcanzar con la ayuda de Sakura.

* * *

Perdón la demora, esk me kitaron mi lap, dicen que me la paso escribiendo y leyendo todo el tiempo y es verdad, pero esto es lo único k me hace feliz.

Esta cap lo ise a prisas asi k sino kedo claro solo pregunten k yo con mucho gusto responderé.

Sale cuídense. Comenten. Coman frutas y verduras y sobretodo vean y lean mucho anime y manga.

Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Saya Li_**

Después de aquella decisión que había tomado Shaoran Li todo se torno misterioso para el clan. Los miembros del consejo habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que la petición del muchacho fuese cumplida hasta el mas mínimo detalle, todo para que este pudiera reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, claro que el consejo ese hecho no lo savia, ya que el chico tan solo dijo lo que le convenía. Había pasado tan solo una noche desde que su amada Sakura visito la mansión Li, en medio de su tristeza por no haberle podido hablar claramente se vio forzado a tomar medidas más drásticas, tales como, convertirse en un travestido e infiltrarse en la organización más poderosa de todo el mundo. Su madre ya no podía detenerlo, nadie podía, estaba decidido a encontrarse nuevamente con su amada Sakura a toda costa, y además de eso, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la líder Yunokichi.

La transformación fue larga y dolorosa, tanto que incluso el chico hubiera preferido morir antes de que los miembros del consejo terminaran de convertirlo completamente en chica.

Pese a las suplicas de su única prima el chico fue renuente y termino cumpliendo su cometido. Ahora se encontraba recostado en su habitación, descansando de los dolorosos hechizos que le habían aplicado en el cuerpo, en esa cama, con sabanas verdes se cubría el cuerpo lo mas posible, no tenia ganas de verse, ahora que su cuerpo era idéntico al de una chica le daba vergüenza siquiera mirarse en el espejo aun sabiendo que la chica que veía no era mas que el mismo. Su cabello largo cubría la mayor parte de su rostro avergonzado. Las sabanas verdes delineaban su cuerpo perfectamente definido al de una chica muy bien proporcionada. Estaba dormido, después de tanto ajetreo era normal que terminara cansado.

Cerca de la ventana de aquella habitación se encontraba Meiling, era la única que había visto a su querido primo después de su transformación, al principio le impacto lo hermoso que se había vuelto su primo, ella tenia en cuanta que era un joven muy apuesto y que era asediado por miles de chicas en el instituto pese a que ya estaba casado, pero esto era nuevo para ella, su primo o mas bien ahora PRIMA era muy hermosa y estaba bien formada, los ancianos del consejo se habían esmerado en su trabajo.

La chica se sentía frustrada, no savia como es que su primo era tan testarudo, pese a que ella le había suplicado que desistiera de aquella locura, el ni atención le presto. Se mantenía cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno de aquella noche meditando sobre las posibilidades de su futuro.

Su tristeza era evidente, si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad quizá esto nunca habría sucedido, pero no era verdad, ella conocía a su primo y si le decía todo lo que había sucedido aquel día el seguramente habría perdido los estribos y habría hecho algo mucho mas peligroso de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

"No estoy segura de si hice bien al no decirle lo de Sakura. Ella ya no lo ama y ahora esta con Tomoyo, ¿Qué debería hacer? Si se lo digo nunca me creería, pero será mucho mas cruel si se lo omito y dejo que las cosas fluyan sin control. Si Sakura y Tomoyo me lo han confiado significa que quieren que habite a toda costa que Shaoran siga con lo de las Yunokichi, pero…. Si Sakura me a pedido que sean dos miembros…quizá habría sido para que también la esposa de Shaoran asistiera, pero si esto fuera así… ¿Qué motivos tienes en mente, Sakura? Todo es muy confuso, la esposa de Shaoran no posee magia muy poderosa, de hecho no le interesa nada relacionada con ella, entonces… ¿Cual es el objetivo a todo esto? ¿Será que tus intenciones eran que Shaoran hiciera lo que hiso?. Nada puedo hacer mas que esperar hasta la próxima semana, donde por fin mi querida prima y yo iremos junto a ti, Nueva Ama de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto"

Los pensamientos de Meiling nunca serian escuchados. Esos pensamientos se los guardaría para si misma hasta que el tiempo lo ameritara, hasta que las explicaciones llegaran a ser necesarias, aunque ella preferiría que ese tiempo nunca llegara.

Mas halla del tiempo y el espacio, un grupo de diez chicas cruzaban un vórtice dimensional, todas parecían nerviosas y cansadas, las lideres del grupo eran dos jovencitas mucho menores a las ocho que les seguían. Tanto la una como la otra se mantenían firmes y atentas mientras cruzaban ese vórtice, sabían que la mas mínima distracción podría arruinar todo el trabajo de ese agotador día. Una luz al final de aquel oscuro y misterioso vórtice cegó casi completamente los ojos de la mayoría de todas ellas, a excepción de la castaña de cabello largo y ojos de color jade, quien pese a la intensa luz no parpadeo ni un solo segundo.

Una estrepitosa caída fue inminente, todas cayeron encima de la pobre chica que les había liderado, al parecer la aparición en esa dimensión fue un poco diferente a la de las anteriores. Esta vez no llegaron pisando tierra, sino que aparecieron a unos cuantos metros por encima del pasto de la gran mansión Yunokichi. Todas muy adoloridas por la gran caída se levantaban del suelo y ayudaban a las que aun se encontraban en el suelo. La pobre castaña se levanto casi sin poder moverse, todas le habían caído encima y con lo agotada que estaba sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos. La joven amatista le ayudo a reincorporarse y la sostuvo para que esta no se cayera. Estando todas de pie observaron maravilladas el hermoso cielo nocturno de aquella majestuosa ciudad escondida, nada podía que conocieran podía comparársele, las hermosas luces de colores en las lejanías donde estaba la cuidad eran como un mágico arcoíris que no tenia un comienzo ni un fin, la vía láctea parecía estar mas cerca de lo que realmente estaba y sus preciosas estrellas casi podían tocarse con la palma de la mano, la magnifica luna llena resplandecía en lo alto del cielo nocturno sin que una sola nube se interpusiera en su camino, a las lejanías, cerca del bosque donde estaban las orillas del lago había pequeñas luciérnagas iluminando con su hermosa luz lo mas que podían, la mansión Yunokichi, majestuosa como siempre, anuncio la llegada de su dueña iluminando los ventanales de cada habitación luces blancas.

Inmediatamente después de que la mansión anunciara la llagada de la líder Yunokichi, una multitud de gente salió por la enorme puerta principal de la mansión, entre la multitud se podía distinguir a mas de dos docenas de mujeres hermosas que conformaban a la servidumbre. Todas aquellas mujeres se formaron frente a la mansión y reverenciaron a las chicas recién llegadas, de la puerta salió un pequeño grupo de personas, tres hombres y una mujer, dos de los hombres eran jóvenes que portaban batas blancas medicas y el otro un poco mas maduro ataviado con un traje formal de color marfil mientras que la mujer que los acompañaba estaba ataviada con un traje ejecutivo de color café, detrás de ellos apareció una gran bestia asemejada a la figura de un gran león con alas en las espalda. Todos estos personajes se posicionaron frente a la castaña y a la chica que la sostenía entre brazos. Nadie dijo nada. Touya Kinomoto tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana y la se llevo del lugar, dejando a todos inquietos, y no era por demás, si el hombre llevaba una mirada acecina en su rostro, demostrando lo enojado que estaba al ver a su única hermana envuelta en vendajes blancos y cubierta casi completamente de sangre, la gran bestia guardiana Kerberos le siguió en silencio junto con el otro joven doctor y se adentraron en la mansión. El padre de la chica tan solo sonrió a al pequeño grupo de chicas que permanecían aterradas al notar como el hermano de la castaña les había mirado, bueno casi todas, las únicas que pudieron soportara la mirada del joven fueron Shizuru, Natsuki y Chikane. El padre de la castaña Kinomoto invito a que las chicas pasaran y les acompañaran a cenar, todas aceptaron gustosas, el viaje en el vórtice fue mas prolongado de lo que hubieran esperado y el hambre se les había abierto en el camino. Tomoyo estaba algo triste, la mirada de Touya le confirmo lo que tanto había temido antes de iniciar el viaje, ella aun no estaba en el nivel adecuado para ayudar a su amada esposa cuando esta lo necesitara, su magia a pesar de ser una de las mas fuertes de todo el clan aun no estaba bien desarrollada, necesitaba mas entrenamiento, necesitaba desarrollar los poderes que Sakura le cedió lo mas pronto posible. La madre de la joven amatista noto de inmediato el estado de animo de su única hija y acudió a ella proporcionándole lo único que podía darle en ese momento, un abrazo.

Todos ingresaron a la gran mansión, la servidumbre se disperso por los enormes pasillos retomando sus actividades.

Los miembros de la familia se dirigieron al gran comedor donde todo tomaría los últimos alimentos del día. Al entrar las chicas a la estancia se sorprendieron en sobremanera, el lugar era enorme, tenia un par de candelabros de cristal en le techo que alumbraban cada rincón posible del comedor, había una gran ventana con hermosas cortinas tranparentes detrás del asiento principal, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros muy hermosos donde se plasmaba la belleza de los diez pilares principales, todos esos cuadros tenían la firma de su autora "Himeko". La sacerdotisa del sol se impacto al ver su nombre grabado en aquellas pinturas tan hermosas, nunca en su vida había visto cuadros mas hermosos. La gran mesa estaba tan perfectamente adornada con la cristalería mas fina que pudieran haber visto antes, la loza era de un color dorado y los cubiertos le hacían juego.

Todos tomaron asiento en las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, nadie ocuparía esta noche la silla principal. Había muchos asientos vacios pero el que más destacaba era el lugar de Touya, quien aun no había regresado después de llevarse a su hermanita en brazos. El joven Yukito no había tardado mucho en regresar junto a los demás miembros de su ahora nueva familia junto con el pequeño kero, ambos eran unos comelones sin restricciones y no perdonaban ni una sola de las comidas de esa mansión, ya que estas eran las mas deliciosas y variadas de todo el mundo. Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa, querían saber como se encontraba la castaña Kinomoto, en especial la chica que se sentaba a la orilla, junto al lugar que le pertenecía a Sakura. Tomoyo estaba preocupada, por alguna razón Touya se había llevado a Sakura sin decir ni una sola palabra y eso le angustiaba en sobremanera, eso solo significaba que tal vez la chica estaba mas débil de lo que ella creía.

Después de cinco minutos de angustiosa espera el joven hombre ingreso a la estancia, tenia cara de pocos amigos, se veía que los resultados de su pequeña hermana no eran favorables, se sentó en su lugar, justo alado del de su padre y el de Yukito, no dijo nada, nada tenia que decir, no tenia ánimos de entablar una larga e innecesaria charla medica sobre su pequeña hermana, lo único que dijo antes de que todos comenzaran a cenar fue que su pequeña hermana tomaría sus alimentos en su habitación y que no debía ser molestada durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, al parecer la chica estaba demasiado agotada y necesitaba muchísimo reposo para recuperarse.

La cena transcurrió la mas tranquilamente posible, el ambiente era muy bueno, todos platicaban entre si sobre sus mundos y lo difícil que había sido toda su vida en ellos. De los demás pilares no se sabia nada desde en la mañana, los ocho pilares habían desaparecido casi a la misma hora que Sakura y Tomoyo, y no se les había visto en todo el santo día. Pero eso a nadie le preocupaba, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarles teniendo en mente la posibilidad de salir sin vida o muy gravemente lastimados.

El cansancio se hiso presente en los rostros de la chicas, todas estaban muy cansadas y necesitaban una larga noche de descanso. La hermosa amatista, en ausencia de su amada tomo el control de la situación y guio a las chicas hacia las recamaras que ocuparían cada una de ellas. Absolutamente todas dormirían en habitaciones separadas, no había excepción alguna. Pero esto no era mas que una trampa, una muy bien elaborada trampa para saber cierto aspecto que la amatista necesitaba saber para la residencia donde las ocho chicas vivirían durante su educación mágica, y es que estas aun no estaban listas para ser presentadas a todo mundo como las herederas de los ocho pilares principales restantes y era mas que nada por su falta de desarrollo mágico y de que algunas aun carecían de estos, para evitar sospechas las chicas tendrían que mudarse a una residencia cerca de la institución Yunokichi y de las residencias de todas las demás chicas que asistirían a la misma institución. Así es como en un solo segundo planeo esta practica estrategia, pondría a las chicas en habitaciones separadas pero cerca de la habitación donde descansaría su pareja predestinada, si alguna de estas decidía escabullirse durante la noche para dormir junto a su amada entonces esa pareja tendría un solo departamento para ellas dos y no departamentos separados como se estaba pensado originalmente.

La amatista dejo a las chicas en sus habitaciones y se retiro a ver como se encontraba su amada esposa, al entrar a la habitación vio como la castaña se levantaba lentamente de aquella cómoda cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, la amatista ni se movía solo la veía caminar con aquella pijama rosada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, de los vendajes de la chica ya no existía ni uno solo, todas sus heridas ya habían sanado completamente y la chica ahora solo necesitaba descansar para recuperar las energías que había perdido durante el viaje. Sakura se acerco a su amada esposa y la guio hacia la cama, al parecer no tenia deseos de dormir sola. La amatista le siguió gustosa mientras que en la alfombra de la habitación iban cayendo las ropas que la castaña le iba quitando durante el corto trayecto. Ambas estaban en las orillas de la cama, la amatista estaba completamente desnuda antes los ojos asombrados de su joven esposa quien la miraba entre maravillada y avergonzada. La castaña tomo la pijama violeta que estaba en las orillas de la cama y comenzó a vestir a su esposa con ella, la amatista por su parte tan solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, esta era la primera vez que sucedía algo así y quería disfrutarlo lo mas posible. El juego había comenzado, aquel juego de carisias que les ayudaba a soportar el martirio que mutuamente se imponían. La media noche llego rápidamente, ambas chicas dormían plácidamente después de haber terminado su juego de caricias, ya nada les importaba mas que dormir abrazadas hasta que el nuevo día llegará.

Mientras tanto las demás herederas trataban inútilmente de dormir en aquellas camas enormes que podrían fácilmente albergar a más de cinco personas en cada una de ellas, las menores aunque no podían dormir se mantenían en la cama mirando el blanco techo de su habitación con la esperanza de que el sueño les venciera, las mayores por su parte daban vueltas en la cama tratando de no pensar en que del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el amor de su vida. Todas las chicas tenían el mismo pensamiento.

"Quizá se sienta sola en su habitación, debería ir a ver como esta"

La primera en tomar iniciativa fue Chikane, quien salió rápidamente de la cama y muy decidida se adentro en la habitación que estaba frente a la suya, la chica que estaba en aquella habitación se levanto al escuchar que la puerta se habría y fijo su mirada atenta para poder distinguir la silueta de la persona que había irrumpido en la estancia, pero no necesitaba verla, ya savia quien era, ya solo debía confirmarlo. Chikane cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo para que no se escuchara el clásico rechinido que usualmente hacían las puertas en estas situaciones. Rio victoriosa cuando la puerta se cerró completamente y siguió con su cometido, no se había dado cuenta de que su amada le observaba atentamente desde que había entrado en la estancia y se sonrojo un poco al ver que su presencia ya había sido detectada.

Creí que estabas dormida. – oculto su rostro sonrojado en la leve oscuridad.

No podía dormir, te estaba esperando. – le sonrió Himeko. La chica se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

¿Savias que iba a venir? . – pregunto sorprendida.

De no haberlo hecho quizá yo habría ido a buscarte. – Himeko confeso con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tenia muchas ganas de dormir en los brazos de Chikane, necesitaba tenerla cerca, ya nunca mas quería separarse de ella, era como el aire que necesitaba para vivir día a día.

Entonces… - se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla mientras miraba a la hermosa rubia a los ojos. - ¿quieres que me quede? . – acaricio el rostro sonrojado de la chica. Esta solo asintió y acerco sus labio a los de su amada Chikane para fundirlos con los de ella en un tierno beso.

Por otro lado se encontraban las demás chicas, todas tenían sus planes, todas querían estar con su pareja predestinadas y nada ni nadie lograría sacarlas de su cometido. Nadia caminaba de un lugar a otro pensando si era correcto o no ir a buscar a Ellis a su habitación, era verdad que se amaban pero su relación no era tan amplia como la de las demás chicas, ella se mantenían al margen, bueno en realidad era Nadia quien se mantenía la margen ya que la pequeña Ellis siempre le decía lo mucho que la amaba no importándole el lugar ni la hora, este aspecto es lo que logro que la peli-naranja se enamorara de ella, pero ese momento no era para recordar esas cosas, ya era hora de que sus sentimientos salieran a flote de una vez por todas, ya no podía ocultárselos, debía decirle que ella también la amaba mas de lo que nunca imagino amar a alguien, camino con determinación hacia la puerta y antes de que tocarla esta se abrió dejando entrar a la pequeña Ellis portando únicamente un camisón de dormir naranja y una gran almohada a rastras.

¿Puedo dormir contigo? . – pregunto sin ninguna reserva en sus palabras. La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría a la joven ex–cazadora, quien se quedo paralizada al ver a la chica rubia en su habitación.

Claro. – se acerco a ella y la abrazo. – Si eso es lo que de verdad deseas, quien soy yo para negártelo. – le beso la frente. – Además…yo también quería dormir contigo.

Palabras más perfectas no pudo escuchar la pequeña, había añorado con desesperación que esas palabras alguna vez fuesen pronunciadas por la chica que una vez en el pasado había robado el corazón y nunca se lo había devuelto. Un par de lágrimas de felicidad surcaron el rostro de la chica rubia, Nadia las absorbió con sus labios y condujo a la chica hacia donde estaba la gran cama para así poder dormir un poco. Ambas cayeron ante los cálidos brazos de la otra, si antes habían tenido problemas para dormir ahora eso ya nunca pasaría en cuanto ellas se mantuvieran juntas, así, enamoradas la una de la otra, sin que nadie ni nada las pudiese separar, con un amor inquebrantable que las respaldaba se mantendrían juntas, con un futuro mucho mas prospero del que hubieran tenido en la tierra de donde eran originalmente.

Solo una de las pequeñas parecía no querer aceptar permanecer en cama, se sentía muy frustrada, en menos de veinticuatro horas la vida le cambiado completamente. No solo había terminando su semestre de una manera muy poco usual, si no que le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia su querida Shizuru a una chica que apenas había conocido minutos atrás y que para colmo sin siquiera saberlo su amada chica le había escuchado. Además estaba aquel pequeño incidente donde ambas se provocaron celos mutuamente y por si fuera poco ahora su querida castaña de ojos rubí no le dirigía la palabra. Completamente abatida se tiro en la cama mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle pero no tenia deseos de dormir, tan solo se quedaría así, en esa posición hasta que el sol entrara por su ventana anunciando el nuevo día. Por otro lado, en la habitación de Shizuru ocurría algo muy similar. La castaña se cuestionaba una y otra vez si lo que había sucedido en ese día era real o solo había sido victima de su desenfrenada imaginación. Este había sido el día más extraño y feliz de su vida. Daba gracias a dios de haberse topado con aquella joven chica castaña de ojos jade que le había dado la oportunidad de formar un futuro prospero alado de su amada Natsuki, además de no ser por la joven chica Kinomoto quizá su pequeña cachorrita jamás le habría confesado sus sentimientos. Ahora su futuro era incierto pero eso no era de importancia, ya nada le importaba más que la felicidad que les esperaba juntas y eso seria si su querida Natsuki por fin lograba sincerarse consigo misma y aceptar que de verdad le amaba. Algo le estaba incomodando, algo que no lograba entender completamente, era un sentimiento extraño que nunca había experimentado, se sentía necesitada por alguien, y ese alguien le estaba llamando desesperadamente, se levanto de la cama y de manera instintiva salió de su habitación hacia la habitación donde descansaba su cachorrita, abrió la puerta y entro lo mas silenciosamente posible para no despertar a su musa de cabellos azules, pero esta ni siquiera estaba cerca de estar dormida así que fue inminente que notara la presencia de Shizuru en la habitación. Natsuki se puso nerviosa, si no mal recordaba a su amada castaña le gustaba dormir desnuda, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar por una noche, se sintió morir cuando vio como su amada chica se acercaba a son de ella estaba, la tenue luz de la luna dejo ver lo que la pequeña estaba temiendo, su amada Shizuru, estaba desnuda. La chica no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que la castaña había entrado en la habitación, pero al ver que la chica efectivamente estaba desnuda, no lo pudo evitar y se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama con un prominente sonrojo que difícilmente se podía ver con la poca luz que había, Shizuru se sobresalto un poco cuando su chica se levanto repentinamente de la cama pero eso no detuvo su andar hacia ella.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Natsuki apenas audible.

Solo quería verte dormir. Pero ahora que estas despierta quisiera preguntarte algo. – la chica ya estaba justo enfrente de Natsuki. La peli-azul estaba sudando, no savia a donde mirar, la castaña le estaba empujando inconscientemente hacia la cama, la chica solo se dejaba llevar y no se daba cuenta del maléfico plan de la castaña hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ambas habían caído en la cama, una sobra la otra, Natsuki estaba a merced de su amada castaña.

Dime. – apenas y pudo hablar la chica, ya estaba temblando del nerviosismo que le provocaba la seductora vos de Shizuru y su cálido aliento a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Mi Natsuki hace un par de horas dijo algo a la chica Kinomoto que aun no logro asimilar. – sus ojos rubí brillaban con intensidad y deseo haciendo que la chica comenzara a respirar agitadamente. – ¿Mi Natsuki de verdad me ama?.

Yo…yo… - la chica estaba mucho mas nerviosa de lo que estaba antes, no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle así como así la verdad, entonces solo había una forma para que la castaña entendiera que no pensaba responderle pero que la respuesta a la pregunta estaría en sus acciones. Natsuki tomo todo el valor que tenia y formula su propia pregunta. ¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo?. – lo dijo lo mas rápido posible pero de una manera muy clara para que no tuviera que repetirlo nuevamente.

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la castaña, unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer del rostro de Shizuru, ella conocía muy bien a su amada Natsuki y sabía que nunca le respondería a la pregunta que ella le hizo mas sin embargo hallaría una forma para responderle sin que tuviera que decirlo tan abiertamente. Esa invitación para dormir juntas era la respuesta de Natsuki, si estaba dispuesta a dormir con ella era por que de verdad la amaba, ya no necesitaba mas respuestas a nada, sus dudas fueron cesada y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que formaran un amor indestructible. Ambas lo sabían, este solo era el comienzo de una hermosa relación.

Así es como ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas, Natsuki quien anteriormente no quería caer presa del sueño no tubo más remedio, simplemente el estrés se había esfumado y ahora solo quería dormir con su amada Shizuru en brazos hasta que la mañana llegara.

En su habitación la pequeña Nagisa debatía consigo misma sobre si debía ir a la habitación de su amada Shizuma o esperar hasta que ella viniera por si misma a la suya. Esta seria la segunda vez que estarían fuera del instituto y no quería perder la oportunidad de dormir con ella por primera vez. La chica ya estaba lista para dar ese pequeño paso para un futuro lleno de felicidad pero o que no savia era si su amada Etoile estaba lista para dormir con alguien que no fuese Kaori, la primera novia difunta de su amada. Así se la paso un rato, pensado detenidamente las cosas. Por su parte la hermosa Ex-Etoile se moría de las ganas por estar alado de su pequeña Nagisa, pero el doloroso recuerdo de su amada Kaori le negaba hacerlo. Deambulaba pro la habitación intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y su corazón. Ella amaba a Nagisa, la adoraba tanto como alguna vez adoro a su antigua novia, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, aunque adorase a Nagisa aun había en su corazón un gran espacio ocupado por su amada Kaori. Estaba desilusionada de si misma, había prometido nunca mas pensar en el asunto, si amaba a Nagisa debía ser mas fuerte consigo misma, ya era hora de que las cosas cambiaran. Nunca olvidaría a su amada Kaori, pero ya era tiempo de ser feliz con la persona que mas amaba en ese momento, además estaba el hecho de que su vida estaba ligada a Nagisa desde un principio así como las demás herederas estaban unidas a sus respectivas parejas.

Así que por fin te decidiste. – murmuro una voz desde la terraza. La chica se asusto.

¿Quién eres?. – pregunto temerosa, pero de que podía tener miedo en ese lugar. Según tenia entendido solo las personas mas confiables podían entrar en los terrenos de la mansión así que se tranquilizo.

Eso aun no te lo puedo responder, si lo hago Sakura se enojara conmigo. Pero no vine a eso, solo vine a decirte que te están esperando, si no te das prisa yo iré por ella. – dijo la voz desde la terraza antes de desaparecer.

La chica ahora si estaba preocupada, aquella vos le había dicho que iría por su Nagisa. No lo dudo más y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su amada pelirroja. Al entrar en la habitación lo único que hizo fue ir a abrazarle posesivamente. Durante unos segundos no dijeron nada, la pelirroja estaba impactada, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría tan de repente, no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y solo se dejaba llevar por su amada.

L a noche pasó, no hubo nada que perturbara el sueño de las eternas amantes quienes por cierto ahora dormían plácidamente después de haber tenido algunas horas de insomnio.

La hermosa mañana poco a poco comenzaba a llegar, en la ciudad ya se lograban ver a algunas estudiantes acompañadas por sus padres para realizar las compras escolares pare el primer curso de la institución Yunokichi. Todas estaban emocionadas, no podían creer que en menos de una semana estarían estudiando magia y todo gracias y su hermosa ídolo Sakura Kinomoto. Toda estaban a la expectativa de cómo seria todo aquello de la magia, pero las ansias de poder ser instruidas por su amada Sakura-sama eran tan grandes que en algunas ocasiones la mayoría de la chicas perdían la noción del tiempo y se dejaban llevar por su gran imaginación.

En la mansión Yunokichi la chica recién estaban despertando. Ninguna quería separarse de aquellos brazos que tanto amor les transmitían, pero ya era hora, debían levantarse. En el cuarto de Sakura algo muy similar estaba ocurriendo, pero era solo Tomoyo la que se tenía que levantar ya que la castaña tenía estrictamente prohibido levantarse de la cama hasta después del medio día cuando su hermano fuera a revisarla. Sakura se deleitaba observando a su esposa quien se estaba cambiando de ropa después de haberse dado un baño, claro que, la amatista ni cuenta se había dado de que le estaban observando desde había ya unos minutos y es que estaba tan contrariada con las miles de preguntas que se atravesaban por su mente.

Que es lo que te preocupa Tomoyo. Te noto algo extraña. – por fin hablo la castaña tratando de que su joven chica se diera cuanta de que ya estaba despierta.

Por dios, Sakura. – se sobresalto la chica. – Me asustaste. – respiro profundamente y se acerco a su amada para darle los buenos días. Le beso la frente. – Es solo que tengo muchas dudas.

¿Dudas?. – se extraño la castaña. – Haber, siéntate y dime que es lo que le acompleja a mi amada esposa. – le chica tomo por la cintura a la hermosa amatista y le obligo a sentarse en su regazo.

Solo son un par de cosas, nada que importe demasiado. – trato de restarle importancia al asunto. – Solo quiero saber por que no me dejaste pelear con ninguno de los Bastardos.

Ah, era eso. Lo hubieras preguntado desde un principio. – contesto la castaña muy aliviada. – Veras, solo yo podía vencerlos, no quería involucrarte por que es algo que solo yo podía hacer. No es que te este sobre protegiendo, es solo que no podía permitir que salieras lastimada, ellos eran muy poderosos y solo mi sangre podía detenerlos. Yo soy la hija mas joven de Amahadara Kinesuki y por lo tanto es mi deber detener a mis hermanos mayores, esto estaba marcado en mi destino desde un principio y no en el tuyo, si te involucraba quien sabe que cosas pudieron haber pasado. El sello que puse en los Bastardos lo hice con mi propia sangre y si te diste cuenta lo hice con mis dos manos, es por eso que salía gravemente lastimada después de cada combate, ellos aprovechaban ese momento para hacerme daño, como ese sello requería de toda mi atención era muy fácil que me hicieran daño.

Entonces para que me llevaste contigo. – murmuro cabizbaja. – Si yo no te iba a ser de utilidad por que me llevaste.

Por que te amo. Eres mi esposa y no quiero que te menosprecies, tu serás tan poderosa como yo lo soy ahora, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y por supuesto que me ayudaste, sin ti apoyándome a cada segundo incluso pude haber muerto, la esperanza de verte nuevamente en un mundo a salvo mientras tu sola presencia protegía a las herederas me era mas que suficiente para seguir adelante. – de los ojos de la amatista comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, no podía creer que había pensado semejante cosa sobre ella misma.

La hermosa mañana trascurrió mas tranquilamente, la hermosa amatista ya estaba mucho mas tranquila, a pesar de que aun tenia dudas prefería dejarlas en el olvido, si su amada castaña aun no le había dado toda la información debía ser por algo y no le quedaba mas que esperar a que esta decidiera contarle cada detalle de sus futuras acciones.

Todas la herederas permanecieron en sus habitaciones hasta el medio día, el desayuno incluso lo habían tomado en sus habitaciones, y no es porque ellas así lo quisieran, sino que fueron órdenes de los mismos antiguos pilares quienes así lo decidieron. La pregunta aquí era el por que no las dejaban salir de sus habitaciones, es que acaso las estaban escondiendo de algo o de alguien. Pero eso que mas daba, estando ellas bajo el cuidado de la castaña Kinomoto estarían todas a salvo y solo debía esperar a que la chica les aclarara las cosas. Para cuando llego el medio día la castaña por fin pudo salir de su habitación en compañía de su amada esposa, se le vea contenta y no era por demás, su hermano le había dicho que ya estaba totalmente recuperada y una que recibió una gran reprimenda el día anterior ahora eso que mas daba, estaba contenta, su heridas y su energía se habían restaurado en menos tiempo de lo que ella y su hermano esperaban, y eso le callo como anillo al dedo ya que aun tenia muchas cosas que arreglar antes de la siguiente semana y no tenia tiempo que perder.

La amatista le comento su muy pequeño plan a su esposa, y esta no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, ya era hora de que aquellas chicas formalizaran un poco su relación, de no hacerlo quizá llegarían algunos problemas en el camino, problemas relacionados don cierta mujer que deseaba el poder de un pilar. Ambas eran seguidas por un par de sus mucamas, esas mujeres traían consigo algunos paquetes de contenido desconocido. Las primeras en ser visitadas fueron las antiguas sacerdotisas, estas estaban en la terraza observando el paisaje cuando Sakura y Tomoyo tocaron a la puerta y entraron junto con la servidumbre. No hubo conversación alguna, el joven matrimonio tan solo dejo un par de paquetes en la cama y se retiro de la habitación, solo dejaron una pequeña nota encima de los paquetes y salieron del lugar. Las antiguas ex–miko's aun estando confundidas tomaron lo paquetes de la cama y los abrieron, dentro de ellos se encontraban sus nuevos uniformes escolares y una par mas de mudas de ropa, no sabían muy bien lo que debían hacer hasta que leyeron la nota que la castaña les había dejado.

"Este será su nuevo uniforme. Les estaremos esperando en la biblioteca, ya es hora de arreglar algunos asuntos en compañía de sus demás existencias"

En cuanto las chicas leyeron ese pequeño mensaje se emocionaron en sobremanera, esta seria la primera vez que se encontrarían con sus otras existencias, perfectas oportunidades para conocer como se verían sus apariencias en el futuro. Se bañaron y se cambiaron rápidamente, no querían perder tiempo. Salieron de la habitación tan rápido que incluso casi se caen al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos.

Por otro lado el joven matrimonio recorría cada habitación, Tomoyo rio divertida al darse cuenta de que su plan había tenido éxito, ninguna de las chicas aguanto las ganas de dormir en brazos de su amada, esto era un gran avance, de seguir las cosas como iban incluso la relación mejoraría antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Así es como la castaña paso a las habitaciones restantes, entre sorpresas y sonrojos por cada chica tímida que permanecía a la expectativa en la estancia. Tomoyo no podía ocultar lo fascinada que estaba al notar a las chicas tan nerviosas, en especial a la joven Kuga y a la pequeña Aoi, quienes casi se caen al suelo al ver que la amatista les miraba burlonamente.

Cuando cada paquete fue entregado tanto la castaña como la amatista se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde los antiguos pilares ya les esperaban pacientemente. Poco después de haber entrado en el lugar fue recibida con fervientes aplausos que le sorprendieron un poco. Todas las chicas se acercaron a ella y le expresaron su felicidad de por haber traído sanas y salvas a las herederas del clan y de la muy buena elección que había tomado. Sakura un tanto contrariada por tanto beso y abrazo casi quedo asfixiada, de no ser por la oportuna aparición de las dos antiguas sacerdotisas quizá habría muerto ese día.

Hime-miko y Kaon se paralizaron al instante, frente a la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraban las dos pequeñas chicas que heredarían su poder, se vaina tan inocentes y puras que causaban cierta nostalgia en sus memorias. Chikane y Himeko observaron atónitas la escena en la que la castaña Kinomoto se encontraba. Alrededor de la chica había ocho mujeres ataviadas con vestidos blancos que se detuvieron cuando ellas dos habían ingresado al lugar.

Chikane noto un raro sentimiento en el ambiente, se sentía como una niña frente a grandes empresarias dispuestas a escucharle. Ambas herederas avanzaron hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de mujeres vestidas de blanco y grande fue su sorpresa al tomarse con nada mas ni nada menos que consigo mismas. Justo enfrente de ellas se encontraban sus otras exigencias, mirándoles detenidamente lograron comprender que no había diferencia mas que por la edad.

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento. Perdón la demora, pero ya entre a la uni y me es algo difícil acomodar mis horarios adecuadamente, pero prometo que are lo mejor que pueda para no retrasarme mas de una semana.

Vale, esto es todo.

Ya saben, si hay dudas nada mas pregunten que yo con todo gusto responderé a sus dudas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Transferencia de poderes**

Todo mundo se quedo en completo silencio, nadie movía ni un solo musculo después de la entrada de las jóvenes herederas del tercer y cuarto pilar. La castaña agradeció que las chicas entraran en ese momento y ahora solo se dedicaba a ver las reacciones tanto de las herederas como las de los antiguos pilares. Le pareció gracioso cuando Kaon repentinamente se abalanzo hacia su pequeña yo y le dio un gran abrazo con algunas lágrimas amenazantes a salir de sus ojos, nunca antes habían conocido esa parte en la majestuosa segunda princesa de hielo, se había ganado ese apodo por su peculiar carácter frio ante las situaciones más exasperantes. Hime-miko no aguanto más el llanto y dio rienda suelta a su alegría mediante lágrimas. Las antiguas sacerdotisas estaban paralizadas, Chikane se sentía extraña en los brazos de alguien idéntica a ella y Himeko intentaba calmar los sollozos de una versión adulta de ella misma.

No puedo creer que ya estén aquí. – miro mas de cerca a su pequeño yo. - Aun recuerdo cuando teníamos su misma edad, aunque ustedes sufrieron mucho no tienen idea de lo que nosotras sufrimos cuando nos enteramos de lo que les estaba sucediendo. – comento entre lagrimas Kaon.

Nosotras no sabíamos de lo dura que estaba siendo su vida, al enterarnos nos sentimos culpables de tener una vida mucho mas piadosa que la de ustedes. – se acerco a Himeko. – Por favor perdóname pequeña Himeko, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera ido a ayudarte cuando mas lo necesitabas. – Hime-miko abrazo muy tiernamente a su pequeña versión y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

Pero que lindura ver a la princesa de hielo llorar, nunca antes imagine en mi vida llegar a ver este momento. – murmuro burlonamente Saeko. Kaon salió de su letargo y noto como la mirada burlona de sus hermanas recaía en ella y en la pequeña Chikane. Rápidamente soltó el abrazo mientras un claro sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Se que este es un momento muy importante para ustedes pero este no es momento para estas cosas. – dijo la castaña Kinomoto mientras iba caminando hacia ellas. – Debemos darnos prisa antes de que alguien indeseado se de cuenta de lo que aremos el día de hoy. – Sakura parecía muy seria, y no era para menos, desde el día anterior no sabia nada de la mujer que le había atacado en conjunto con uno de los bastardos, si yin ojos de rubí aparecía por ese lugar habría problemas, mas que nada para las chicas que aun no lograban descubrir su poderes mágicos los cuales aun permanecían escondidos en su interior. – Hime-miko, Kaon, por favor inicien el proceso. Aunque Chikane y Himeko anteriormente hallan sido sacerdotisas eso no significa que sus poderes sean los correctos, por lo que se sabe los poderes que les fueron otorgados son poderes de los Bastardos y de seguir con ellos seguramente terminarían autodestruyéndose a si mismas. Además de ello se encuentra aquel factor influyente del que estoy segura todos lo pilares estamos consientes.

Todos lo pilares se quedaron pensativos, era verdad lo que la castaña había dicho, nada se sabia de aquella mujer que aun deseaba ser un pilar y que cuyo objetivo no era mas que derrocar a una de las herederas, y la única forma de lograr su propósito desafortunadamente era acecinando a la chica que quería desterrar. Si antes la castaña Kinomoto estaba preocupada por no saber en que andaba yin ahora eso lo sobrepasaba, si su hermano no se lo hubiera comentado la noche anterior quizá nunca lo habría sospechado. Aun no tenia las pruebas para acusarla formalmente y el hecho de que la atacara cuando estaba peleando con uno de los bastados no era suficiente, ya que ella estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver muy bien a su atacante, lo único que logro percibir fue su esencia mágica la cual despedía aquel sentimiento de deseo, aquel sentimiento que alguna vez sintió cuando esta se encontraba cerca de Yin. Aun no estaba del todo segura y las sospechas de su hermano nunca eran erróneas así que no le quedaba de otra mas que tomar las medidas drásticas mas necesarias y eso era nada mas ni nada menos que apresurar el proceso, no importando que su vida estuviese en riesgo nuevamente, todo era por el bienestar de aquellas chicas que tanto habían sufrido.

Su amada Tomoyo, como lamentaría después lo que le aria a su esposa, pero las cosas estaban así; solo Sakura podía interferir en la sucesión de poderes, ella era el pilar principal, única en el mundo mortal, solo ella tenia permitido interferir con este hechizo tan poco ortodoxo, los demás pilares solo serian un apoyo brindándole toda su protección si fuese necesario, pero estos no debían usar magia ya que si lo hacían corría el peligro de que las magias se mesclaran. Sakura solo debía purificar la energía que los Bastardos les habían implantado a las herederas, y eso solo lo lograría a la perfección si no sentía ninguna otra presencia mágica en la sala, de fallar todo ella podría morir, era verdad que su magia era muy poderosa, pero si ella no se mantenía alerta alguien podría matarle si así lo quisiera, ahora ya no se estaba permitido distraerse en lo mas mínimo.

Teniendo todo esto en mente llego el momento de actuar, Ellis y Nadia sabían lo que debían hacer, solo ellas podrían detener a la hermosa amatista sin hacerle ningún daño y sin que su magia interfiriera con la de Sakura. De la nada le bella peli-naranja saco su arma y disparo una bala a la incrédula chica. De inmediato la chica callo al suelo casi inconsciente, Sakura, quien estaba justo alado de su amada esposa sabiendo lo que sucedería logro reaccionar a tiempo y logro sostener entre sus brazos a la amatista para que esta no se lastimara.

Tomoyo estaba estupefacta, aun ante de perder el conocimiento pudo sentir el enojo casi desvaneciéndose con ella cuando escucho las palabras de su amada castaña.

"Se que te enojaras, pero era necesario, no puedo dejar que intervengas, te prometo que esta será la ultima vez que te haga algo así, solo recuerda que te amo y que todo lo que estoy haciendo es para que nadie nos separe"

Aun después de haber escuchado esto la amatista nunca olvidaría este suceso, comprendía las cosas y sabia que su esposa solo deseaba su bienestar, pero el hecho de que esta siempre le ocultara las cosas la hacia sentir como una inútil al no poder ayudarla.

El proceso comenzó en cuanto la esposa de la castaña Kinomoto perdió el conocimiento. Sakura dejo a Tomoyo en la segunda planta de la gran biblioteca en compañía de las dos chicas que mantendrían a la amatista inconsciente. A dejo recostada en un gran mueble acolchonado que habían mandado a poner justamente para ese propósito y bajó junto a las demás chicas que le esperaban.

Himeko estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, en unos cuantos minutos recibiría el poder para cambiar su destino desafiando a el ser que durante mucho tiempo le obligo a vivir un tormento. Incluso Chikane estaba nerviosa, claro que no lo demostraba, ya que si lo hacia su amada princesita no tendría en quien apoyarse así que se mantenía firme ante la situación.

En cuanto Sakura bajo el último peldaño de la gran escalera todas tomaron posición. Hime-miko frente a Himeko y Kaon detrás de Chikane, Sakura alado de todas ellas y los demás pilares alrededor de las cinco chicas.

El gran y poderoso sello mágico de la castaña Kinomoto apareció en el suelo de la gran biblioteca, envolviendo en su poder a todas las que se mantenían cerca de su rango, nadie que estuviera dentro del gran sello podría moverse si la dueña de este no lo deseaba, los antiguos pilares sacaron sus artículos mágicos y canalizaron toda su energía mágica en ellos y es que solo así estos poderes no interferirían con los de Sakura y de los otros dos pilares.

Las antiguas sacerdotisas estaban casi temblando, no podían evitarlo. Sus otras existencias las miraban enternecidas, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se veían a si mismas con esa expresión de miedo en sus rostros. Una sola mirada de Sakura basto para que comenzaran con lo que tenían que hacer. Ambas chicas pusieron su mano derecha sobre la marca que ambas sacerdotisas tenían. Sakura se mantenía dispersa, no savia por que pero el ambiente no le agradaba mucho.

Así fue como todo el dilema comenzó, en cuanto Sakura iba a comenzar el proceso la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar a un grupo muy asustadas de chicas. Todas ellas entraron al sello mágico sorprendiendo tanto a los pilares como a las dos herederas que se encontraban en medio con sus otras existencias. Un segundo después de haberse introducido en el sello ninguna podo moverse. Sakura se estaba enojando, no había nada en su mansión que pudiera asustar a las demás herederas o incluso lastimarlas, pero si esto era cierto, entonces que es lo que realmente estaba pasando en estos momentos, que es lo que había asustado tanto a las jóvenes herederas de los demás pilares principales. Entonces, Sakura lo comprendió, solo una persona había podido infiltrarse con éxito a la mansión en varias ocasiones sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta y de no ser por su hermano quizá nunca se habría enterado de este suceso.

La sombra de una mujer comenzó a emerger de entre una densa oscuridad que se había formado repentinamente en la entrada del lugar. Sakura palideció al ver a la persona que tanto temía, a esa mujer que el día anterior había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo. – murmuro la mujer con una sonrisita sínica en sus labios mientras se acercaba a las chicas pero al notar el sello en el suelo se detuvo. – Mira nada mas, es el sello de la poderosa Sakura Kinomoto, ahora mismo están haciendo la transferencia de poderes, verdad. – rio divertida ante la expresión fastidiada de Sakura. - Si no mal recuerdo este hechizo te obliga a no moverte y tampoco puedes usar absolutamente nada de magia, verdad Sakura. – dijo Yin desafiando a la castaña Kinomoto con la mirada.

Sabía que eras tú, pero no podía afirmarlo hasta este momento. – Sakura estaba roja del coraje que sentía, no podía moverse, era verdad, si lo hacia corría peligro de que los poderes de Yin invadieran su cuerpo. - Yin Goldsmith, no creas que ya me has vencido, aun no me conoces. – la mujer se sorprendió, no esperaba que la joven Kinomoto supiera su apellido.

Valla, me has estado investigando Sakura. – murmuro desde su lugar. – Y claro que te conozco niñita tonta. – su rostro que antes tenia una mirada de satisfacción se distorsiono dejando a su paso una de desprecio. – Tu eres una niñita estúpida con aires de grandeza, todas las ancianas del consejo te adoran y veneran porque eres la hermanita menor de mi Kinesuki, pero solo yo se la verdad de lo que en realidad paso en tu prueba contra los demás pilares. ELLA SE DEJO DERROTAR POR TI, PIDIO A LOS DEMAS PILARES QUE TE AYUDARAN, VERDAD, Y ESQUE LA PEQUEÑA NINITA ESTUPIDA NUNCA TUBO OPORTUNIDAD Y SOLO ASI PUDO ASUMIR EL CARGO DE PRIMER PILAR. – estallo la mujer.

¿Qué dices?. – murmuro incrédula ante lo que escuchaba. – TU ERES LA TONTA, KINESUKI ONE-SAN NUNCA HABRIA HECHO ALGO ASI. – grito casi histérica.

No quieras engañarme, yo vi con mis propios ojos como es que mí amada Kinesuki se dejo derrotar por ti. – tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Tu amada Kinesuki?.......ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI HERMANA. – palideció la chica, esto no se lo esperaba, jamás creyó que este fuese el secreto de Yin del porque deseaba convertirse en heredera de un pilar, solo así podría ver nuevamente a Kinesuki Asakura.

Si tan solo esa maldita amatista no se hubiera casado con ella seguramente habría logrado hacerla mía.

Te equivocas, Kinesuki One-san y el segundo pilar estaban destinadas desde un principio, mucho antes de que tu nacieras ellas ya estaban predestinada la una a la otra, ellas era una pareja predestinada por dios. Nunca hubieras logrado nada con mi hermana mayor, ella solo le pertenecía a su amor predestinado y nada mas, incluso mi padre nunca habría logrado separarlas, su amor es puro y verdadero.

ERES UNA…. – no alcanzo a decir nada mas, alguien la había tomado de las muñecas y le había arrebatado la conciencia.

Maldita mujer, que agallas las suyas al infiltrarse en la mansión y querer atacar a mi hermanita. – Touya Kinomoto se las había arreglado para salir faltar a la facultad de medicina e ir a ayudar a su hermana menor. Sakura respiro aliviada al ver a su hermano en escena. – Yo me llevare a esta, ustedes ya no se preocupen por ella, estará encerrada un largo tiempo hasta que el consejo de ancianas decida que hacer con ella. – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Yin.

Gracias hermano. – murmura Sakura aliviada.

No podía retomar lo que había empezado, con la presencia de las demás chicas en el lugar era casi imposible, así que el sello de la estrella desapareció dejando que todas en el lugar pudieran moverse libremente. Cuando por fin pudieron moverse, los pilares corrieron alado de sus respectivas herederas, las única que no se movieron de su lugar fueron Ellis y Nadia, quienes aun permanecían alado de Tomoyo, pero no fue necesario, la cazadora y le pequeña bruja fueron a su lado para poder platicar mas amenamente. Sakura suspiro resignada, ya nada podía hacer por el momento y lo mejor era dejar a las chicas para que hablaran un buen rato. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era el castigo que le impondría Tomoyo cuando despertara, casi podía sentir los latigazos en la espalda mientras permanecía esposada en la cama. Claro que esto solo era ficticio, Tomoyo nunca se atrevería a lastimar de esa forma a Sakura, pero aun así la pobre castaña estaba dudando seriamente en despertar a su amada esposa. Antes de dejar a las chicas en aquel lugar, necesitaba hacer algo, no podía posponer la transferencia de poderes por fortuna había otra forma mucho mas complicada y peligrosa que odia intentar y esta vez si podría recurrir a la ayuda de su amada esposa.

Subió alado a la segunda planta de la biblioteca junto a su esposa y a las herederas y sus respectivas otras existencias, una mirada dulce basto para que las cuatro chicas se retiraran del lugar y fuesen el primer piso junto a las demás chicas. Cargo entre sus brazos a Tomoyo y dio un ultimo vistazo a el grupo de mujeres jóvenes que gritaban emocionadas en la planta baja. Un leve humo rosa comenzó a emerger de la nada y comenzó a envolverlas a ambas, antes de que aquel humo las envolviera por completo la castaña Kinomoto dio un chasquido con sus dedos. Todas en la biblioteca se dieron cuenta cuando la chica desapareció de la estancia, todas estaban felices, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era casi ilógico verse así mismas a diferentes edades, todas de diferentes dimensiones y tiempos y con una gran historia que les precedía de su vida anterior a la que ahora vivirían.

Himeko, Nagisa, Ellis y Nadia estaban siendo mimadas por sus respectivas existencias, entre besos, abrazos y apapachos las chicas apenas podían respirar. Kaon solo había pasado un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Chikane y ambas observaban la divertida escena de las demás. Shizu miraba extasiada la belleza de su joven heredera, y esta hacia lo mismo con su otra existencia, se sentían satisfechas. A la única que le fue como en feria fue a la pobre de Natsuki, quien estaba siendo torturada por la bromas de Kiyohime y de su amada Shizuru, en cuanto a Saeko, esta prefirió no meterse aunque se ganara e odio de su heredera, ella conocía muy bien a su esposa, era mejor no meterse si no quería salir embarrada en las bromas de ambas chicas, y además en ese lugar estaban las cómplices de su esposa y además de ello también las herederas de estas. Se compadecía de la pobre chica, pero nada podía hacer, bueno, en realidad si podía hacer algo para zafarse de esa situación, pero era casi imposible que la obstinada heredera de la princesa de hielo hiciera algo semejante. De no haberlo presenciado con sus propios ojos quizá nunca lo habría creído, la pequeña princesa de hielo había besado a su amada pareja frente a todas las presentes. Shizuru se sorprendió pero acepto gustosa el regalo de su chica, en cuanto a la hermosa Kiyohime, esta solo miro a su esposa algo incrédula ante la situación y fue a acompañarle hasta que sus herederas rompieran el beso.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la castaña Kinomoto, la pobre chica estaba recibiendo el regaño de su esposa.

Me lo prometiste, nunca mas me ocultarías nada, no harías nada a mis espaldas, soy tu esposa y quiero ayudarte en todo, pero si tu no me dejas como crees que me dejas a mi. – Tomoyo gritaba enojada desde un lado de la habitación mientras Sakura permanecía sentada en la cama sin decir una sola palabra. - No soy una inútil Sakura, ya he desarrollado mis poderes como para que me encomienden una misión de alto nivel pero aun así te rehúsas a aceptarlo, dices que no quieres ponerme en peligro pero si no lo haces nunca podre desempeñar mi cargo como segundo pilar, todos creerán que solo soy una carga para ti y no quiero eso, quiero que todos sepan lo poderosa que soy, que no soy una carga para ti y que puedo ayudarte. – pequeñas gotas amenazaban salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento. – Entiéndeme, si me dejas fuera cada vez que ocurrirá algo peligroso solo lograras que me sienta mal conmigo misma.

Lo se. – murmuro la castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía frente donde estaba su esposa. – Lo se, mi amor, te comprendo. – tomo la barbilla de la chica y le do un dulce beso en los labios. – Pero ahora compréndeme tu a mi, eres todo mi mundo, si algo te pasa moriría al instante solo para acompañarte adonde sea que fueses. Se que has desarrollado tus poderes y que ahora tienes un nivel superior al de las Yunokichi de elite pero eso no me impide preocuparme, te amo y no quiero que nada te pase, es verdad que te he estado sobreprotegiendo por mucho tiempo pero era solo por que un Goldsmith andaba cerca y no savia cuales eran sus planes.

¿Un Goldsmith? Te refieres a los bastardos Goldsmith, los hijos de los Bastardos Malditos. – Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, los Goldsmith eran la familia de humanos quienes eran protegidos por los Bastardos Malditos por que es en esa familia donde nacían sus hijos.

Si, así es. Touya me lo comento la noche cuando llegamos. – Sakura acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su chica. – Yin ojos de rubí originalmente es una Goldsmith que se cambio el nombre al integrarse en la organización, pero Kinesuki One-sama se dio cuenta y lo dejo escrito en uno de sus miles de reportes en la biblioteca. Touya lo leyó y me lo comento de inmediato.

Por eso Yin hizo todo lo que hizo, quería el poder de la menor de la familia Kinesuki para dárselo a su padre. – afirmo la joven amatista.

Lamento decirte que no es así. Yin solo tenía un deseo y no era ese. Ella lo único que quería era estar alado de la persona que amaba….alado de ….Asakura Kinesuki. – apenas Sakura termino de pronuncia aquellas palabras la amatista pego tal grito descomunal que incluso se escucho en la lejana ciudad. Después de que la chica se tranquilizara Sakura le comento lo que a continuación ambas realizarían . – Ahora que Yin estará un buen tiempo encerrada tenemos que actuar juntas, es necesario que el día de hoy las chicas reciban la transferencia de poderes pero con lo emocionadas que están dudo que logre algún progreso con ellas así que solo nos queda actuar por nuestra cuenta.

Pero como planeas hacer eso, se supone que debes drenar la magia que los Bastardos introdujeron en ellas y purificarla con tus poderes.

Como supiste eso, yo nunca te lo dije.- la chica se puso nerviosa, si su esposa sabia el otro detalle del hechizo se enojaría más de lo que estaba antes.

He estado leyendo en la biblioteca, pero no termine de leer ese hechizo así que espero que me lo digas después.

A si claro, no te preocupes, yo te lo diré luego. "Que alivio, no lo leyó completo". – pensó la chica aliviada. – Lo que aremos ahora será algo más drástico pero aun más peligroso. Introduciremos la magia de ellas en nosotras.

Pero si ellas están con las demás, como planeas sacarles la magia de sus cuerpos y purificarla.

Es muy sencillo, para eso les quite a cada una un objeto importante. – Sakura guio a su esposa a el lecho nocturno y encima de este había una gran variedad de objetos. Ahí estaban los trajes ceremoniales de las ex-mikos y sus espadas, también se encontraban las antiguas armas de las Hime´s del mundo de Fuka, dos colgantes en forma de gota, uno azul y otro rojo perteneciente al mundo de Nagisa y Shizuma, y las pistolas favoritas de la cazadora de recompensas y la piedra que Ellis tanto cuidaba.

Como conseguiste todo esto, hay cosas aquí que no vinieron en compañía de las herederas.

Con magia mi amor, solo así lo hice, no había otra forma. Todos estos

objetos en algún momento fueron tocados por el poder de las chicas y es todo lo que necesitamos para hacer lo que debemos hacer.

Solo te ha fallado una cosa. – tomo el colgante rojo del mundo de Astraea Hill. - Aquí no hay ningún objeto relacionado con Nagisa y este colgante le perteneció a Kaori, de verdad planeas usar este objeto para purificar la magia de una de ellas. – Sakura sonrió tristemente y lo tomo entre sus manos. – Lo había olvidado. Creo que me distraje y lo invoque sin querer.

Acaso planeas poner a prueba a Shizuma. La pequeña Nagisa se pondrá triste. – Tomoyo estaba preocupada, si Sakura había invocado ese objeto aun que fuese por error, debía ser por algo, nada era una casualidad, nada era un error en esa mansión.

La pequeña Kaori. – Sakura se puso muy triste, no podía evitarlo, después de haber leído aquel reporte que su hermana le había dejado era imposible no sentirse así. - Como decirle a Shizuma que esa chica a la que alguna vez amo se sacrifico a pesar de que era una Goldsmith.

Kaori fue una mujer excepcional, dio toda su energía vital por una chica a la que solo conocía por fotografías. Ese era un amor verdadero y a pesar de que era imposible que su amor fuese correspondido logro que Shizuma se enamorara de ella. – ambas chicas habían salido a la terraza para despejarse un poco su mente de todas las preocupaciones.

Tendré que hacer la transferencia de poderes de ellas dos cuando estén dormidas, creare sus relicarios esta misma noche. – Sakura trato de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por la pobre existencia de Kaori Goldsmith.

Sakura aun parecía algo triste, pero tenía cierta determinación en su mirada que dejaba muy tranquila a la amatista. Ambas entraron nuevamente a la habitación, ya era hora de que dejaran de divagar y comenzaran a realizar los procesos. Sakura y Tomoyo, ambas convocaron sus sellos mágicos en la gran habitación, ni siquiera habían liberado sus báculos, Sakura se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su amada ya podía usas su magia sin utilizar el báculo de la estrella de cristal y aun que estaba en desacuerdo ya no podía interferir en las decisiones de Tomoyo, si la amatista quería aprender por las malas a usar su magia ella no la detendría a menos que fuese necesario. Los artículos que estaban en la cama comenzaron a brillar intensamente y a flotar por la estancia hasta llegar alrededor de las chicas. Solo dos objetos no se habían movido, los colgantes de las Etoile aun permanecían en la cama de las jóvenes esposas. Una seria de palabras mágicas fueron pronunciadas pro ambas cicas al mismo tiempo, palabras cuyo significado era incierto y que solo la pareja principal de los pilares conocía el secreto escondido detrás del hechizo. De los objetos comenzó a salir una especia de niebla negra que rápidamente se dirigía a la salida mas cercana, pero fue detenida por el limite de los sellos de amabas chicas, los objetos se volvieron cenizas, las cuales se dispersaron con el viento que se había formado desde que los sellos habían aparecido en la habitación. Tomoyo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme ante la esencia maligna que la niebla negra despedía desde lo más profundo de su centro. Por su parte, la castaña estaba muy insegura, savia que si fallaba todo se vendría abajo y nadie en toda la ciudad sabía lo que ella y su esposa estaban haciendo en esos momentos, lo que significaba que nadie podría ayudarlas en lo más mínimo. Ambas chicas sacaron una pequeña daga de entre su vestimenta y se hicieron una pequeña cortada en ambas manos, la sangre de las chicas caía al suelo incitando a la neblina a acercárseles, esta se dividió en dos y rápidamente se dirigió a las chicas para poseerles inmediatamente y robar su energía mágica, pues ese era el objetivo primordial de la neblina, robar la energía mágica de cualquiera que fuese tan poderosa como para detenerle. La neblina se introdujo en le cuerpo de amabas por la heridas de sus manos, ellas ni siquiera pusieron resistencia, ese era su objetivo, dejar que la neblina tratara de robarles sus poderes mágicos solo era el primer paso a la purificación.

Las heridas de ambas jóvenes comenzaron a sanar casi inmediatamente después de que la negra neblina se introdujera en sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos estaban casi al límite de su capacidad, retener esa energía y purificarla les costaba más energía de la que nunca había tenido la necesidad de utilizar. De los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sangre que momentáneamente opacaban el hermoso color jade en los ojos de la castaña. Aunque Tomoyo se preocupo al ver esta escena ella aun tenia sus propios problemas, la neblina se había introducido en sus recuerdos y los estaba destruyendo, en especial aquellos en los que aparecía su amada esposa, esos recuerdos eran el tesoro de Tomoyo, un tesoro que nadie debía tocar o se vería en serios problemas quien se atreviera a perturbarlos. Tomoyo tuvo que concentrarse como nunca en su vida, pero logro derrotar a la neblina que perturbaba sus recuerdos y recuperar los que esta ya había estropeado. Las consecuencias no fueron tan grabes como ella esperaba, solo comenzó a dolerle intensamente la cabeza y sangro un poco por la nariz.

Ambas chicas ya se encontraban en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación tratando de retener lo más posible a la neblina que trataba desesperadamente salir de esos cuerpos que les estaban purificando. Sakura se levanto casi exhausta, aun tenia algo que hacer antes de que su sangre terminara de purificar la neblina. Enfrente de ella aparecieron seis colgantes que no se podían distinguir claramente por su intenso brillar, Sakura estaba muy cansada pero eso no le impedía seguir adelante y Tomoyo estaba en la misma situación así que no podía darse el lujo de perder la conciencia en esos momentos ya que el hechizo requería que ambas estuvieran despiertas. La castaña se acerco a su esposa y el índico que ya era tiempo de liberar la neblina que había invadido sus cuerpos. Ambas hicieron una pequeña incisura en su mano derecha y derramaron pequeñas gotas de su sangre sobre los colgantes brillantes, estos a su ves dejaron de brillar y cayeron al suelo muy lentamente.

Ambas chicas cayeron a suelo completamente exhaustas y satisfechas después de lo que habían hecho. Su sangre había purificado la magia reprimida de las seis herederas, ya solo faltaban dos más, pero de eso se encargarían en la noche, cuando sus cuerpos restablecieran las energía que habían gastado hasta ese momento. Con mucho esfuerzo ambas alcanzaron a llegar a la cama para dormir un poco.

Solo seis chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido en la mansión, solo las seis herederas habían sentido ese gran cambio en sus cuerpos, y aun que no sabían por que, se sentían muy bien, mas de lo que nunca se habían sentido en toda su vida, no dijeron nada a sus demás existencias, primero debían confirmarlo con la chica Kinomoto.

Los antiguos pilares se habían llevado a las chicas a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Saeko le mostro a la pequeña Natsuki su flamante motocicleta Yunokichi. Esta era de un color azul intenso con algunas franjas blanca a los lados. Natsuki se quedo boquiabierta al ver la flamante moto que para nada se comparaba a su pobre Dukati, la cual había dejado abandonada en los bosques cercanos a Fuka. A simple vista se veía que su Dukati era mucho inferior a la motocicleta de Saeko.

Es muy hermosa. – eso es lo único que pudo decir.

Te refieres a la moto o a Shizuru. – una sonrisa maliciosa había aparecido en sus labios, esta seria la primera vez que se burlaba de la pequeña.

No importa cuanto lo intentes, no lo lograras. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. – al parecer la chica se dio cuanta de las intenciones de Saeko.

Bah….pensé que lo lograría. Kiyohime siempre se burla de mí. – murmuraba fastidiada.

Entonces búrlate de ella, no me metas a mí en tus cosas. – Natsuki se acerco a la moto para verla más de cerca. – Definitivamente esta es muy superior a mi Dukati. – estas palabras llamaron la atención de Saeko.

"Este es el inicio de la formación de la princesa de hielo, o tal vez ella ya lo es" – pensó la chica. - Este es un modelo único. Me fascinan las motocicletas y decidí hacer mi propia línea. – la pequeña se sorprendió al escuchar esto. – Esa moto yo la diseñe y mande a hacerla exclusivamente para mi, además mande a hacer una replica exacta. Son mi tesoro mas preciado, claro que solo después de mi amada Kiyohime, que siempre será la numero uno en mi corazón. – se sonrojo un poquito. – La otra motocicleta es para ti. Después de que les dejemos el cargo a ustedes podrás utilizarla a tu antojo. – le dijo a Natsuki mientras sacaba las llaves del otro hangar donde estaba la otra moto.

Unos minutos después ambas se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad Yunokichi a toda velocidad. Medio mundo se les quedo viendo, nadie en la cuidad savia de la existencia de la segunda moto de Saeko, pero lo que mas les intrigaba era el quien conducía la segunda moto en compañía de la segunda princesa de hielo.

Shizuru y Kiyohime habían ido a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad en el vehículo personal de Kiyohime, un modelo sumamente elegante de color rojo con interiores de piel. Se habían detenido en un gran y elegante restaurante al que usualmente recurría Kiyohime para alejarse un poco de la ardua vida de un pilar principal. Por seguridad ambas se habían colocado un par de antifaces para que nadie viera por primera vez a la heredera del pilar, pero esto no evito que todos en el lugar se les quedaran viendo con mucha curiosidad. Ambas mantenían una alegre conversación mientras tomaban una deliciosa taza de te, su alegría era contagiada en todo el lugar, no había nada en el mundo que les distrajera de su tema principal de conversación, y es que estaban refiriéndose a las únicas personas en el mundo a las que amaban. Solo un pequeño suceso logro sacar a las chicas de su conversación, su tema principal haba entrado en el establecimiento.

Las chicas de las cuales estaban profundamente enamoradas habían entrado el pequeño restaurante, ambas mujeres traían un puesto un muy sexy traje negro de piel y llevaban puesto aquellos antifaces negros que hacían juego con su vestimenta. Estas al entrar se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus amadas en la estancia y decidieron acompañarlas.

Hime-miko y la pequeña princesita habían decidido ir de compras al gran súper-centro comercial Yunokichi cuya propietaria era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la misma Hime-miko. Después de un largo rato de compras las chicas estaban hambrientas y se habían detenido en un lujoso restaurante para comer algo.

Ellas también se había colocado un par de antifaces para cubrir la identidad de las herederas, después de todo aun no se les presentaba con el consejo de ancianas ni con las demás Yunokichi como las herederas de los pilares, era nada mas que para protección, las herederas aun eran una pequeñitas comparadas con las mujeres Yunokichi que andaban detrás de las futuras herederas para darles algo mas que un simple saludo de manos.

Sin siquiera haberlo planeado, las chicas se encontraron con Saeko, Kiyohime y sus respectivas herederas en aquel lugar, al verlas fueron directo hacia ellas y las acompañaron.

Aoi y Nagisa iban caminando por la calle mirando por todos lados, habían visitado cada rincón de le enorme ciudad. El único lugar que no habían visitado era el fabuloso restaurante del que era dueña la pequeña Aoi pero que sin duda alguna visitaría dentro de cualquier momento dado que ambas no habían tomado nada mas que un ligero desayuno y pronto el cansancio se apoderaría de ellas.

El apetito se hizo presente cuando unos ligeros rigiditos salieron de los estómagos de ambas chicas, ambas estaban avergonzadas la una de la otra. Sin más remedio solo pudieron reír entre ellas mismas y dirigirse hacia el restaurante más cercano, que obviamente era el de Aoi. Entraron al restaurante y en cuanto las trabajadoras y las clientas las vieron se quedaron sorprendidas, no solo por el hecho de que la pequeña Aoi era la dueña de dicho lugar y en el cual no había sido vista en un largo periodo de tiempo, sino que en ese momento se encontraban reunidas tres pilares junto con tres chicas desconocidas. En cuanto estas las vieron les llamaron para que se sentaran junto a ellas, pero dado que el lugar ya estaba casi repleto, la dueña del lugar mando a sus camareras a preparar la mesa principal en la parte mas exclusiva de su restaurante, la mesa que solo ella y su gran familia ocupaban cuando tenían aquellas escasas reuniones familiares donde salían a divertirse todas juntas.

Pronto las chicas se mudaron de mesa a una mucho más grande y lujosa en la parte más exclusiva del lugar. Medio mundo se les quedaba viendo pero esto no les importaba, tan solo se dedicaban a convivir entre ellas esperando a que el destino les uniera con las demás herederas y sus respectivos pilares.

Chikane y Shizuma habían llevado a sus herederas a la empresa que ambas habían fundado, la cual se encargaba de la investigación de los clanes rivales y de la asignación de las misiones para las Yunokichi de elite, además de que administraban la fortuna del clan que Kinesuki Asakura había dejado. Para poco después de haber llegado ya se habían aburrido, rara vez había algo nuevo que atender y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban jugando videojuegos en sus oficinas, las cuales obviamente estaban juntas. Sin nada más que atender decidieron salir a comer en compañía de sus pequeñas hermanitas de línea de vida. Por lo regular asistían al restaurante de Aoi ya que ahí era donde la pequeña chef preparaba personalmente los platillos para ellas dos, claro, siempre y cuando la chica se encontrara en el establecimiento.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a lugar muy contentas y hambrientas, no tardaron en vislumbrar a las demás chicas en la mesa exclusiva de la familia e ir junto a ellas, la única que no estaba ahí era la pequeña Aoi quien en compañía de Nagisa se había adentrado en la cocina para preparar personalmente el banquete para las chicas.

Mientras la pequeña Aoi cocinaba meditaba muy seriamente si debía cerrar el restaurante por ese día, y es que si las cosas seguían como iban muy seguramente sus demás hermanas se les unirían en compañía de sus respectivas herederas, y si esto llegara a pasar llamarían mucho la atención y serian reprendidas por la hermosa castaña Kinomoto si las descubría.

Nadia y Ellis habían llevado a sus respetivas herederas al lugar donde pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, ya que eran ellas las mas solicitadas para llevar a cabo las misiones que requerían algo mas que poder y estrategia. Daban gracias a que Kinesuki les ayudaba cada que podía y las cuales fueron varias ocasiones en las que ella intervino a pesar de que la misma tenía sus propios problemas y misiones que realizar. Dado que las reglas fueron cambiadas recientemente las chicas dudaban que sus herederas tuvieran ese problema.

Su lugar de descanso era una pequeña cabaña muy bien acondicionada a las orillas de un bosque de arboles de cerezo. Les había tomado mas de media hora llegar ahí y no fue más que para encellarles a las chicas donde podrían encontrarlas cuando no se les viera en la mansión. Un raro sentimiento las invadió a cada una de ellas, sentían como si alguien les estuviera esperando en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Parece que las chicas organizaron una fiesta en el restaurante de Aoi. – dijo muy alegre Ellis, el pilar Yunokichi.

Valla, entonces son ellas las que nos están esperando. – dijo muy contenta Nadia, el pilar Yunokichi.

Los pilares les otorgaron a las herederas unos antifaces blancos y en cuanto estas se los pusieron, repentinamente, gracias a la magia de los pilares las cuatro aparecieron en la fiesta.

Las únicas que no estaban en el lugar eran las jóvenes esposas, pero esto se soluciono rápidamente, las chicas desde su habitación sintieron que algo se estaban perdiendo y se levantaron muy animadas, sus energías se habían recuperado casi por completo. Se vistieron y salieron de la gran mansión llevándose consigo los seis colgantes consigo para entregárselos de una vez por todas a las herederas.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta todo mundo se sorprendió. Las herederas del primer y segundo pilar se habían unido a la fiesta privada de los antiguos pilares y de las ocho chicas extrañas. Nagisa ya había tomado su decisión, cerraría el restaurante para que nadie las molestara en lo absoluto, mando a poner música mas alegre para crear un gran ambiente festivo. Sin querer aquella simple reunión no planeada se había vuelto una gran fiesta privada de pilares Yunokichi.

En medio de la gran fiesta Sakura entrego los colgantes a sus respectivas dueñas, las únicas que no los recibieron fueron las chicas de Astraea Hill puesto que los de ellas aun no estaban listos y la castaña se los entregaría en la mañana del día siguiente.

La fiesta duro horas, las cuales eran cruciales para todo mundo, no solo porque las chicas debían prepararse para su nuevo vida sino que Sakura debía atender ciertos asuntos ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de los cuales nadie en lo absoluto estaba enterado, ni siquiera su esposa.

Aun había muchos bastardos a los cuales derrotar, los cuales deseaban su sangre, su poder, su reino, su legado y sobretodo su vida. No tenia miedo de ellos, ya había derrotado a los mas poderosos y solo quedaban los que supuestamente reinaban los otros mundos donde residían las otras existencias de las triples líneas y la dimensión de donde era originalmente la otra existencia de su amada esposa, además estaba el juicio de Yin Goldsmith y la extraña sensación de que algo sucedería muy pronto. Por alguna extraña razón se le venia a la mente el recuerdo de Shaoran cada vez que recordaba en nombre de la chica que acompañaría a Meiling la próxima semana. Se sentía extraña, tanto que incluso Tomoyo lo noto.

¿Que es lo que te pasa Sakura, te sientes mal?. – pregunto una muy preocupada Tomoyo.

Es solo que siento que de nuevo Li trata de entrometerse conmigo, pero no se lo permitiré, ya es suficiente. – a pesar de todo estas palabras aun le afectaban a Tomoyo y es que aun tenia miedo de que alguien como Li Shaoran la separara de su amada esposa. - Si de alguna manera trata de separarnos no me quedara de otra más que enfrentarle en batalla. – Sakura sonaba muy seria, y esto le tranquilizaba un poco a Tomoyo, pero aun así el miedo la invadía.

No permitiré que Li me separe de ti. El tubo su oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar, si se mete en nuestra relación no tendré piedad de el. – el tono que utilizo la chica provoco escalofríos en la joven castaña, y es que la amatista sonó como una novia sicópata extremadamente celosa.

La tarde paso rápidamente y pronto la noche se hizo presente. Las chicas regresaron a la mansión para descansar después de su fabuloso día.

Las únicas que no llegaron a descansar fueron Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes aun tenían que realizar la transferencia de Nagisa y Shizuma. Como las chicas no tenían objetos preciados tendrían que hacerlo personalmente, y aunque el proceso era mucho mas rápido era igual de poderoso y peligroso, ya que el proceso seria mucho mas personal.

Ambas aparecieron en la habitación de las chicas y tan rápido como aparecieron comenzaron el hechizo, cortaron su mano y la derramaron en la alfombra, llamando así a los poderes de los bastardos cuya única existencia era solo para robar el poder del primer y segundo pilar. La negra neblina salió directamente de los corazones de las chicas que dormían, de nuevo esa neblina se introdujo en los cuerpos del joven matrimonio, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez no hubo tanto dolor como lo esperaban y esto era por que esta vez solo era la energía de solo dos chicas y no de las demás, quienes habían sufrido mas que las jóvenes de Astraea Hill y que por lo tato, gracias a este hecho era que Sakura y Tomoyo pudieron purificar la energía de esas dos chicas mucho mas rápido que la primera vez.

Unos pequeños colgantes aparecieron de la nada justo enfrente de las dos hechiceras cuando ya el proceso estaba terminado, la castaña y la amatista vertieron unas cuantas gotas de sangre en los objetos y así fue como el proceso termino.

La castaña dejo en la mesa de noche ambos relicarios que contenían dentro de ellos los sentimientos de Shizuma y Nagisa en compañía de su sangre protectora.

Mientras todas las herederas llevaran sus colgantes consigo ella nunca les perdería de vista, ella siempre las protegería de cualquiera que se atreviese a hacerles daño. Solo hasta que ellas mismas dieran el último paso darían rienda suelta a sus poderes, mientras tanto era Sakura quien les brindaría algunos de sus poderes y no los antiguos pilares como originalmente les había dicho a las herederas. Y es que los antiguos pilares solo les cederían sus poderes cuando las chicas decidieran contraer matrimonio.

El cansancio se apodero de las jóvenes esposas, y no era para menos, habían realizado el hechizo de transferencia dos veces ese día y aun les quedaban muchas cosas que hacer durante el transcurso de la semana.

Entrelazadas la una con la otra cayeron presas del sueño reparador que tanto necesitaban para recibir al día siguiente un arduo día de trabajo que se les había acumulado durante su viaje a Hong Kong y el viaje entre dimensiones.

* * *

Este ha sido el final de este cap.

Que semana de verdad, que semana.

Me a pasado de todo, ni se imaginan mi calvario, pero ni que hacerle.

Ok

Me lo despido.

Hasta la próxima semana mis queridas lectoras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre celos y risas **

El tiempo había transcurrido lo más lento posible, Sakura y Tomoyo se la desvivieron acomplejadas el resto de esa fastidiosa semana llena de trabajo para la castaña y de un largo entrenamiento para la joven esposa de esta. Las ancianas estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, esta era la primera vez en todos los tiempos que un grupo de chicas jóvenes entraba en la organización y además de eso una pequeña se había convertido en su líder, no podían quejarse, después de todo la chica lo estaba haciendo bien comparado a lo que se esperaba de ella en sus primeros días, cavia destacar su enorme poder mágico que incluso superaba al anterior primer pilar y a los demás pilares juntos, la chica había superado sus expectativas en todos los aspectos y aunque se la pasaran quejándose por la presencia de las jóvenes futuras estudiantes debían admitir que su presencia traía alegría a la ciudad. Lo único que si les molestaba era la presencia innecesaria de los padres de las jóvenes chicas, los cuales no paraban de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad presumiendo lo maravillosas que eran sus hijas con los otros padres que se encontraban en el camino, este aspecto les desagradaba, no soportaban a las personas que valoraban mas las cosas materiales que la vida que el mismo dios les había otorgado. Era cierto que el prestigió otorgado al ser un miembro del clan Yunokichi traía consigo grandes ventajas ante la sociedad, pero a pesar de esto las Yunokichi eran personas mucho mas sencillas de lo que aparentaban, sus riquezas las habían forjado ellas mimas sin la ayuda de nadie y valoraban sus orígenes de carácter humilde ya que la mayoría de las integrantes del clan provenían de familias pobres y disfuncionales, que cuando fueron reclutadas no perdieron ese algo que las llevo a ser las grandes personas que medio mundo conocía. Reconocían que las chicas no seguían la corriente de sus padres y que se mantenían al margen de las conversaciones pero era el solo hecho de que no podían soportar a los humanos que se aprovechaban de las situaciones por las que otras personas estaban pasando, en este caso, los padres aprovechando para presumir el que sus hijas hayan sido aceptadas en la institución, eso resultaba realmente inútil, ya que los padres que se encontraban en los caminos de la ciudad también tenían hijas que habían sido aceptadas en la institución. Lo único que valía la pena presumir era si sus hijas habían tenido algún contacto con la chica que era la líder del clan, pero dado que esta ya tenía a ese alguien especial en su vida nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo al respecto.

Las herederas estaban algo inquietas, a la mañana siguiente serian asignadas a sus nuevos dormitorios y a sus respectivos salones. No sabían si quedarían juntas o en diferentes salones, no sabían si las pequeñas retomarían sus estudios desde donde los dejaron o si solo se dedicarían a estudiar magia al igual que las que ya se habían graduado de sus respetivas escuelas, tal era el cazo de Shizuma y Shizuru.

Sakura y Tomoyo pasaron su ultimo día encerradas en su habitación, nada ni nadie tenia derecho de molestarlas en el ultimo día de esa larga semana, incluso sus familiares tenían estrictamente prohibido molestarlas en su día de descanso. Y es que no habían parado de trabajar en toda la santa semana, desde que les habían otorgado poderes a las demás herederas no habían tenido tiempo mas que para dormir unas cuantas horas. La castaña en varias ocasiones termino yendo a misiones de alto rango solo por que si se lo pidieron las ancianas del consejo. En una de esas ocasiones tubo que ir de nueva cuanta al país natal de su primer amor y aunque le pareció innecesaria la misión nada pudo hacer para rehusarse, así que termino yendo completamente sola a Hong Kong con el peligro de encontrarse con Li Shaoran, pero milagrosamente eso no sucedió.

Touya estaba algo nervioso, se entero de que dos miembros de la familia del mocoso ingresarían a la misma institución que su hermana y eso le desagradaba en sobremanera, a pesar de que su hermanita ya estaba casada, y no es que le agradara mucho la idea, aun tenia que protegerla de todos aquellos hombre libidinosos que habitaban en la tierra mortal y que la veían como una cachorrita indefensa, comprendía que su hermanita ya no era una niña y que la magia que poseía en su interior era el arma mas mortal del mundo, pero aun seguía siendo muy noble y distraída, no cavia dudad de que aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y el estaría ahí para ayudarla en cuanto lo necesitara.

Sonomi Daidouji, la hermosa madre de Tomoyo, se mantenía al margen, ella no savia nada de magia y aunque la castaña hija de su prima le había ofrecido otorgarle poderes ella simplemente se rehusó a aceptarlos, aceptara la idea del todo, era solo que no estaba para esas cosa, para ella lo mas importante era su familia y su empresa que de por si ya estaba creciendo enormemente gracias a la unión de las Yunokichi con su compañía. Sakura estaba algo preocupada por este hecho, no era mas que por el hecho de que la señora Sonomi era la madre de su esposa, y dado que esta se había vuelto un miembro de su familia muy seguramente los demás miembros de sus clanes rivales al enterase de este hecho intentarían cobardemente atacar a la desprotegida Sonomi para obligarle a salir a pelear por el liderato de la organización. Sin más remedio ambas esposas optaron por darle un artículo mágico a la madre de Tomoyo, que le mantendré protegida no importando la situación en la que se encontrara.

Yue y kero, ellos estaban completamente desocupados, desde que Sakura había regresado de las dimensiones no les habían encargado ningún tipo de misión ni nada por el estilo, solo los dejaron descansar después de que ambos habían vigilado arduamente durante día y noche las acciones de la antiguas sacerdotisas, quienes por cierto era las que mas peligro corrían en su dimensión. Pero lo que si tenían claramente entendido era el hecho de que tendrían a un grupo de la institución a su cargo para enseñarles la magia de la luna y el sol. Pero eso seria algo muy sencillo para ellos, además su ama estaría en los alrededores de la escuela así que su deber no seria afectado en lo más mínimo. Con respecto a la otra identidad de juez de la luna, pues este solo se dedicaba a seguir sus estudios de medico en compañía del hermano de la líder Yunokichi.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre que era la reencarnación del mago Clow se había ido a una excavación al antiguo Egipto en compañía de varias Yunokichi de elite para su protección, aunque el hombre se sentía fabulosamente feliz por poder hacer ese viaje gracias a la ayuda de su hija, aun se sentía algo triste ya que eran varios miles de kilómetros que lo separarían de sus hijos, pero estaba seguro de que ellos estarían bien, mientras Sonomi Daidouji estuviera con ellos sabia que ella les daría los consejos que por el momento el no podría darles.

Ese día paso rápidamente, la mayoría de las jóvenes en medio de su impaciencia apenas había podido dormir una cuantas horas durante la noche. Algunas desesperadas incluso había llegado un par de horas antes a el gran auditorio de la magnifica institución.

Sakura y Tomoyo habían dormido plácidamente por lo que fueron mas de diez horas, descanso suficiente para lo que les esperaba en ese largo día. Ellas habían decidido entrar en la institución como simples estudiantes, y esto era porque dos miembros de la familia Li andarían por los alrededores y dado que los de la familia Li andaban detrás del nombre y la apariencia de la nueva líder era mucho mas seguro para la castaña mantenerse en anonimato, después durante la reunión de estudiantes se encargarían de borrar de los recuerdos de las chicas el rostro de la líder Yunokichi. Por el momento a ellas se les referirían como alumnas superiores dentro de la institución y tendrían la labor de ayudar a cualquier chica que así lo requiriera. También en algunas ocasiones se encargarían de instruir a alguno que otro grupo cuando las profesoras se encontraran en alguna misión, y al parecer esta seria uno de esos casos.

Las nuevas alumnas de la primera generación ya estaban entrando al gran auditorio, el lugar era impresionante, tenia un tacho encantado que reflejaba el magnifico universo, las ventanas eran de mosaicos de cristal y algo pequeñas pero que dejaban entrar perfectamente la luz del día, en las paredes había candelabros de cristal encendidos que destellaban pequeñas lucecitas de colores, los asientos eran de piel y el suelo estaba cubierto con una misteriosa neblina rosada que les dejaba maravilladas al instante, y en la pared de mármol que estaba justo detrás del pódium había una enorme escultura tallada en mármol, era una mujer de cabellos largos empuñando una preciosa espada en la mano derecha, su rostro era cubierto por sus largos cabellos y llevaba puesto uno de los trajes de combate Yunokichi mas exclusivos, aquellos trajes que solo los pilares podían llevar puestos. Alado de ella había nueve chicas semejantes a ella, todas vestidas de igual manera, caracterizándose únicamente por el largo de su cabellera y su estatura, lo cual daba a entender que no todas tenían la misma edad. Nadie que no perteneciera al grupo de personas mas cercanas a la castaña savia quienes eran las diez jóvenes esculpidas en esa pared además de que no podían averiguarlo por el singular antifaz que cubría los rostro de esas jóvenes.

A las chicas nada les daba mas alegría que ver a su amada Sakura- sama de nuevo, desde hacia mas de una semana que no le veían por ningún lado y ya deseaban verla. Todas al entrar recibían un brazalete dorado que por alguna extraña razón su amada Sakura-sama les había mandado a dar, pero viniendo de su joven ídolo no les importo en lo mas mínimo la extrañeza de ese detalle y se lo colocaron sin siquiera pensarle demasiado.

Las herederas habían recibido indicaciones de mezclarse con todas las estudiantes comunes y así es como lo hicieron, sin embargo no pudieron mantener un perfil bajo, era inevitable, después de todo todas ellas eran muy hermosas y cabe destacar que habían ingresado al lugar todas juntas, además de eso eran chicas que nadie había visto en la anterior escuela o incluso por los alrededores de la ciudad en los últimos días. Ellas ya habían recibido algo de la castaña Kinomoto el día anterior así que no era necesario aquel brazalete que todas las demás poseían. Alguna que otra intento acercarles y algunas de las herederas tenían las intenciones de jugar un poco con aquellas chicas, mas específicamente, Shizuru y Shizuma, pero obvio que desistieron por la simple mirada reprobatoria de sus pequeñas parejas. Así que, nada paso, tomaron asiento en la parte más lejana del pódium, justo como Sakura se los había pedido, y esperaron a que el joven matrimonio hiciera acto de aparición.

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana de ese día cuando las puertas del auditorio se cerraron completamente, nadie más que no fuese una nueva estudiante podría entrar después de esa hora, pero de hecho todas las estudiantes ya estaban dentro del lugar, a excepción de ciertos miembros de uno de los clanes rivales que al parecer se habían retrasado.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que la hermosa líder del clan apareciera en el lugar. Cuando entro en el pódium medio mundo se quedo en silencio, para sorpresa de todas la castaña llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que ellas, lo que significaba que también seria una estudiante, eso desconcertó a la mayoría, ya que era muy obvio que la chica era la mas poderosa y experimentada hechicera de todo el clan, no por nada se había convertido en la líder de la organización. Detrás de ella entro la bella amatista, esto a las chicas no les agrado del todo, sabían que esta jovencita era la protegida de su ídolo y que quizá también era casi tan poderosa como al castaña pero eso aun así no les gustaba, ellas creían que la amatista no era lo suficientemente buena ara su Sakura-sama y es que solo era el hecho de que no le conocían muy bien, pero debían aceptarlo, si su amada ídolo Sakura-sama estaba con esa chica debía ser por algo.

La amatista se posiciono alado de su esposa, quien ya estaba justo enfrente del público esperándola. Para cuando ambas chicas estuvieron juntas, todo un suceso ocurrió. Los dos miembros de la familia Li llegaron de improviso arruinando los planes que las chicas habían formulado. Sakura estaba sudando frio, no sabia la razón de esto pero la presencia de la acompañante de Meiling le ponía los nervios de punta. Las recién llegadas se sentaron en los únicos lugares que aun estaban vacios, Meiling se sentó sin presar mucha atención al pódium, pero la chica que le acompañaba, desde el momento que entro al lugar no despego los ojos de la hermosa castaña quien le miraba con un claro nerviosismo. Las jóvenes esposas parecían preocupadas, esto no paso por desapercibido por la mayoría de las presentes, que de inmediato le echaron la culpa a las recién llegadas. Todas las miradas ahora se posaban sobre las chicas del clan Li, Meiling no miraba a ningún lugar en especifico, solo volteaba a todos lados como esperando que algo sucediera. Aprovechando la distracción de todas la amatista se acercó a la castaña y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que la joven chica se sonrojara, lo cual la joven acompañante de Meiling noto de inmediato.

Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes a este primer año del curso. – anuncio Tomoyo tomando el micrófono, de inmediato todas retomaron sus composturas y prestaron atención a la chica. – Como todas ya sabrán, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji. – antes de proseguir una maléfica sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejando a todas perplejas, Sakura lo noto y de inmediato intervino, y es que los planes de su esposa debían se algo peligrosos si tenia esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Buenos día tengan todas ustedes, yo…. – y no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de inmediato los gritos de todas las chicas se hicieron presentes dejándola casi sorda.

¡¡¡SAKURA-SAMA, TE AMAMOS!!! – se escuchaba por todos lados. Más de una persona en ese lugar se puso celosa de lo mucho que todas esas chicas adoraban a la castaña.

Ya, tranquilas. – la castaña sentía como si alguien quisiera secuestrarla. Se sereno un poco y prosiguió. – Como hoy es su primer día les tengo algo preparado que estoy segura les encantara. – sonrió divertida, absolutamente nadie savia lo que aun tenia planeado para divertirse un rato y además de eso gracias a su plan vería quienes eran aptas como para se entrenadas por ella personalmente. – El día de hoy voy a imponerles un pequeño reto. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta traigo el mismo uniforme que ustedes, con esto doy a entender que estaré estudiando aquí, pero para mi es algo diferente. Dado que yo ya pose los conocimientos más básicos se me ha permitido enseñarles a algunas pocas los conocimientos que ya poseo. – todas estaban a la expectativa, si lo que Sakura decía era verdad entonces habría algunas dichosas de ser entrenadas por ella, pero la pregunta era, ¿A quien elegirá, como y por que lo aria?, Sakura estaba mas que satisfecha, las estudiantes le causaban una gran diversión, la cual fue opacada por la mirada penetrante de cierta chica del clan Li. Tratando de no poner atención a aquella chica tan rara la castaña Kinomoto simulo su malestar y prosiguió con lo suyo. – Dentro de exactamente cinco minutos iniciaremos un pequeño juego por toda la ciudad. Absolutamente todas participaran, sin excepciones. – miro de reojo a las demás herederas quienes de inmediato captaron la indirecta. – Eso también te incluye a ti mi querida Tomoyo. - la miro de reojo y esta se sorprendió, ella tampoco sabia lo que su amada esposa tramaba y le inquietaba el hecho de no saberlo, pero confiaba en Sakura así que solo sonrió y siguió escuchando las palabras de la chica. Una de las chicas del clan Li se sobresalto al oír como es que le había hablado su amada a la chica amatista. - Jugaremos…atrapen a la hechicera. Le hechicera seré yo y todas ustedes intentaran atraparme, para su beneficio no usare mas magia de la que necesite, no obstante eso no significa que me dejare atrapar tan fácilmente. Las reglas serán las siguientes. Numero uno: pueden usar cualquier tipo de estrategia para atraparme, incluso pueden conformar equipos si así lo desean. Numero dos: no solo tiene que encontrarme, tienen que atraparme, lo que significa que deberán tocarme, si es que pueden. – rio por lo bajo. – Número tres: el campo de juego será absolutamente en toda la ciudad, incluyendo la mansión Yunokichi, exceptuando mi habitación y la de mis familiares. Numero cuatro: tienen a lo mucho hasta el medio día de hoy para lograrlo, ya que a esa hora comenzare a hacer las listas de las integrantes de cada salón. - miro su reloj de pulsera y noto que solo faltaba un minuto para que todo comenzara.

A las vista incrédula de todos los presentes se quito su collar de la estrella y se lo entrego a Tomoyo, esta estaba pasmada, no podía creer que de verdad su amada Sakura hablara enserio. La amatista se puso peor cuando vio horrorizada como es que su nada esposa se estaba quitando aquel colgante de cristal con el que ambas compartían un vínculo mágico, eso significaba que su amada esposa le permitiría usar su magia a su antojo, sin las clásicas restricciones que sin querer la castaña le imponía. La castaña beso tiernamente la frente de la chica y desapareció del lugar dejando a todas las presentes perplejas.

Unos segundos después de que la chica desapareciera una estampida de estudiantes salía corriendo por todos lados en su búsqueda. Solo unas cuantas personas se habían quedado en el auditorio, Tomoyo y las demás herederas sabían perfectamente que la castaña no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente y suponían que la chica muy seguramente no seria atrapada en menos de cuatro horas, así que decidieron conversar un rato antes de ir en su búsqueda. Además de ellas había otro par de chicas que al parecer también pensaban igual que ellas.

Sakura-chan me ha sorprendido el día de hoy. – Himeko estaba muy sorprendida, nunca pensó que así seria su primer día en la institución.

Si, es extraño todo esto. – secundo la pequeña Nagisa.

Tomoyo- san, ¿Tu sabes lo que planea Sakura-san? – pregunto Natsuki.

No, no me comento absolutamente nada. Solo me dio su llave de la estrella y su colgante de cristal. – dijo cabizbaja.

Que extraño. – murmuro pensativa Shizuru. – Dígame una cosa Tomoyo-san, ¿Cual era el plan originalmente? o mejor aun, ¿podría decirnos el motivo del por que cambiaron tan drásticamente las cosas? – esa pregunta causo cierta tensión en la chica, la amatista miro de reojo a las otras dos jovencitas que aun estaban en el auditorio y viendo que estas estaban a una distancia considerable decidió que podía hablar sin ningún peligro.

Ven a esas dos chicas que están ahí. – les indico con la mirada a las jovencitas del clan Li, las herederas asintieron y esperaron a que esta prosiguiera.- Ellas son miembros actuales del clan Li, nuestro clan rival. Actualmente el miembro varón más joven de esa familia ha intentado averiguar el nombre de la actual líder.

Eso es todo. – la miro sospechosa Nadia.

No, no es todo. – sonrió tristemente preocupando a la mayoría de las presentes. – Ese chico que anda detrás del rostro de Sakura-chan, fue alguna vez el primer amor de mi amada esposa. – las chicas se impactaron, no esperaban tal respuesta. – se que es impactante, es ilógico que el chico que aun esta perdidamente enamorado de mi esposa ande detrás del nombre del primer pilar Yunokichi siendo que precisamente es la chica de la que esta enamorado. – rio con ironía.

El pasado de Sakura-chan es lo menos importante, ella es quien nos lo debe contar cuando mas lo crea necesario, mientras tanto es nuestro deber ayudarle en todo lo que podamos, aun cuando ella no nos lo pida seguramente necesita nuestra ayuda. – la pequeña Ellis había dado en el blanco, Tomoyo capto entonces lo que debían hacer, se golpeo mentalmente así misma y prosiguió con lo que estaba.

El plan original era borrar de la memoria de la demás chicas el rostro de la líder Yunokichi para que así no hubiera peligro alguno. Pero con la llegada de las chicas del clan Li todo cambio, seguramente lo que Sakura quiere que haga es precisamente que borre lo que principalmente debíamos borrar, por eso me dio su llave y su colgante, no quiso hacer magia que llamara la atención de las chicas Li y solo usara la magia mas indispensable para esconderse.

Pero yo no entiendo por que tenia que salir con eso del jueguito de la hechicera, para mi es una completa perdida de tiempo. – murmuro Shizuma algo fastidiada.

Originalmente el juego de atrapen a la hechicera era una de las pruebas que tenían que pasar las Yunokichi para pasar de nivel mágico, pero desde que Sakura entro a la organización cambiaron las cosas y ese examen se elimino ya que nadie que no fuese un pilar podía atrapar a la hechicera, ya que las reglas dicen que debe ser las Yunokichi mas poderosa en todo el clan y no hay nadie mas poderosa que Sakura-chan. - Dijo Tomoyo sin pensar bien las cosas.

Entonces las demás chicas no tienen oportunidad de atraparla, solo nosotras podríamos lograrlo si lo hacemos juntas. – Chikane había hablado casi sin pensarlo, no había olvidado que ellas también tenían que atrapar a la castaña y la mejor posibilidad para hacerlo era que se unieran para lograrlo. – solo nosotras que somos lo que somos podríamos tener una oportunidad para atraparla, lo que me inquieta es como encontrarla primero.

Sakura-chan nunca ha sido muy buena escondiéndose de mi, yo se donde esta en estos precisos momentos. – guardo las posesiones de su amada esposa y continuo hablando. – Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por el momento así que tendrá que esperar.

Yo no quiero esperar, no es divertido. – murmuro una voz por encima de las nueve chicas. – Hola, pensé que nunca me verían. – la castaña Kinomoto estaba flotando justo encima de las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

¡¡¡SAKURA!!! . – grito una chica detrás de todas las herederas. Todas se sorprendieron al ver como una de las chicas Li se acercaba corriendo donde ellas estaban. – ¡¡¡QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO EN PRIVADO!!! . – Saya Li había corrido desde su asiento al ver a la castaña Kinomoto en ese lugar. Todas se sorprendieron y Tomoyo por su parte se puso a la defensiva, esa chica le recordaba a alguien a quien no quería ver cerca de su esposa. Meiling había corrido para detener a su prima pero la alcanzo mucho después de que esta había gritado.

Disculpa, pero yo no te conozco. – Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía por que, pero no podía ver a los ojos a esa chica y enfrentarle directamente.

ACASO NO ME RECONOCES, SOY YO, SHA….- fue callada por tremendo golpe proporcionado por Meiling.

No hagas tonterías. – le regaño a la chica de cabellos azabaches. – Discúlpanos, no era nuestra intención interrumpir su conversación.

No te preocupes Meiling, a mi no me ha incomodado para nada. – Sakura sonrió inocentemente, haciendo que más de una de las presentes se sonrojara por la inocencia de la chica. Sakura se paro precisamente enfrente de donde estaba la chica de cabellos azabaches. – Tu debes ser Saya Li, es un gusto conocerte, pero debo decirte que deberías tener mas cuidado con tus palabras, solo mi familia y mis amigos pueden llamarme solamente por mi nombre, por lo menos muestra algo de respeto a tu superior, aquí soy una persona muy importante y si las ancianas te atrapan llamándome solamente por mi nombre te reprenderán como nunca en tu vida. – palabras mas duras no pudo decir la castaña, algo en esa chica le incomodaba en sobremanera y algo muy dentro de si le decía que debía ser aun mas dura con ella. Todas las herederas se burlaban interiormente, no sabían por que pero les alegraba que la castaña hubiera puesto a esa chica en su lugar.

Meiling, tus eres una amiga importante para nosotras y por eso las ancianas no te molestaran si cometes un error asa, pero tu prima se ve que es de un carácter especial y me temo que eso es inaceptable. – Tomoyo parecía enojada, cosa que la mayoría de las presentes noto de inmediato.

PER...DO...NE…ME, SAKURA-SA...SAMA. – tartamudeaba Saya Li claramente molesta. Su semblante cambio rápidamente, algo había recordado el pequeño juego en el que aun estaban involucradas todas.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento y rápidamente se alejo del lugar, las intenciones se Saya Li fueron notorias cuando repentinamente cayo al piso con los brazos entrelazados, como si hubiera querido atrapar a alguien que se le había escapado de las manos. Tan rápido como había caído se levanto del suelo he intento de nueva cuenta atrapar a la castaña quien por cierto ya había entendido las intenciones de la chica. Las demás solo las observaban desde su lugar, no les importaba en lo más mínimo las inútiles intenciones de la chica Li por atrapar a la castaña, todas sabían que nunca la atraparía a menos que la hechicera así lo quisiera. Tomoyo estaba muy enojada, no soportaba la cercanía de esa chica cerca de su esposa, no tenia razones aparentes para odiarle pero extrañamente lo hacia, apenas le había conocido y ya le odiaba. La castaña evadía cada intento de la otra chica, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa podía esquivarla fácilmente y se mantenía lo mas lejos de ella posible. Este jueguito le estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba, en especial esa chica persistente que no perdía la esperanza de atraparla. Sus risas fueron malinterpretadas y pronto su amada esposa término perdiendo la paciencia, Tomoyo se había retirado del lugar muy enfadada con el único objetivo que tenia que cumplir, borrar las memorias de las demás chicas.

Sakura se distrajo un solo segundo para ver a donde se había ido su esposa y eso fue suficiente para que la chica del clan Li aprovechara para atacarla con magia. De la nada un fuerte viento aprisiono a la castaña, las herederas mas pequeñas llegaron a preocuparse mientras que las más maduras solo miraban entretenidas la escena. Aquel pequeño despliegue de poderes fue lo que la castaña necesitaba para saber por que esa chica le incomodara tanto. No lo podía creer, no sabia como reaccionar, frente suyo se encontraba una chica que tenia la misma esencia mágica de aquel chico que alguna vez amo y lo peor de todo es que tenia toda la apariencia de una chica, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Un enorme torbellino de emociones se aglomeraban dentro del corazón de la castaña, si antes esa chica le causaba incomodidad ahora no solo era eso, sino que estaba entre aterrada y muerta de la risa por lo que acababa de descubrir.

En otro lugar, Tomoyo trataba se relajarse lo mas posible, se sentía frustrada, como si alguien intentase separarla de lo mas preciado que tenia en el mundo y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Mientras se relajaba convocaba a la carta "Borrar" para que esta borrara de los recuerdos de las chicas el rostro de la líder Yunokichi. Mientras la carta hacia su trabajo la amatista miraba el caos que la castaña había desatado. Por toda la ciudad había chicas buscando desesperadamente a la hermosa castaña, muchas chocaban entre si en medio de su frustración, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que todo había comenzado y la mayoría ya estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, ninguna de las Yunokichi mayores entendía lo que su líder quería lograr con ese juego pero de lo que estaban seguras es de que la ese objetivo seria de suma importancia y traería con ella una gran moraleja para las chicas.

Tomoyo estaba mas relajada, la escena de la ciudad le había sentado de maravilla y la carta ya había terminado de hacer su trabajo así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era regresar donde antes para ver si su amada esposa ya había terminado de jugar con esa chica del clan Li.

Cuando la chica llego donde su amada esposa se sorprendió de lo que en su ausencia había pasado. Todo el lugar se encontraba en completo caos, por todos lados había escombros de lo que fue una gran batalla entre dos seres sumamente poderosos, miro preocupada por todos lados buscando respuesta a lo que estaba o acababa de suceder, cerca del pódium pudo ver a las demás herederas y a Meiling, todas ellas tenían su mirada en el techo mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de paciencia, la amatista curiosa miro al techo y con horror vio a su esposa peleando la chica del clan Li a la que le había tomado odio. No comprendía como es que todo aquello había pasado a tan solo unos minutos después de que se había ido. Algo alterada corrió a donde las demás herederas y pidió una explicación, estas negaron saber lo que estaba sucediendo y solo le dijeron que la castaña solo se estaba defendiendo lo mas que podía de aquella chica y que fue la de cabellos azabaches la que había provocado tal caos en el auditorio. En el rostro de Sakura ya no se encontraba aquella sonrisa suya que tanto le caracterizaba, en su lugar había un rostro lleno de indiferencia hacia la chica que le estaba atacando. En varias ocasiones la de cabellos azabaches suplico que le atacara, al parecer tenia muy en cuenta que los poderes de la castaña estaban mucho mas arriba de los que estaba demostrando, pero esta no le prestaba atención, estaba sumergida en el mar de sus pensamientos pensando quien sabe que en cosas que incluso llego a perder la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

Hubo un momento donde la chica Li no soporto mas la indiferencia de la castaña y sin querer bajo el yugo de su orgullo y desesperación invoco un dios elemental que no debió haber invocado sin pensarlo antes. Una inmensa oleada de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a gran velocidad a la castaña Kinomoto, esta no reaccionaba en lo mas mínimo, algo extraño estaba sintiendo, algo que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir estaba renaciendo en su corazón y eso le asustaba mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Tomoyo en medio de su angustia no aguanto más y salió al rescate de su distraída esposa. Un segundo antes de que el fuego alcanzara a la castaña, la amatista logro quitarla del camino. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, Sakura había despertado de aquel raro trance en el que se había envuelto ella misma y vio horrorizada a su amada esposa, la cual tenía una grabe quemadura en el brazo.

El estruendo se escucho por toda la ciudad. Las Yunokichi de elite no tardaron mas de un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y fueron a cumplir su deber, pronto llegaron al gran auditorio para proteger a la joven maestra de las cartas. Las jóvenes herederas estaban algo intranquilas, no sabía si debían ayudar o quedarse donde estaban, además aun no sabían usar su magia. Meiling estaba pasmada, nunca creyó que su prima llegara a tales extremos de violencia con tal de recuperar el orgullo perdido. Por u parte Saya Li parecía estar a la expectativa, lamentaba que la amatista saliera lastimada, pero lo que mas le importaba era el hecho de que Sakura aun no respondía a sus ataques. Palideció al ver como miles de Yunokichi de elite se aglomeraban dentro del lugar con intenciones claramente evidentes, destruir a la persona que había provocado tal desastre y que de paso había lastimado a una de las jóvenes líderes. De no ser por la oportuna intervención de cierta castaña claramente enfadada quizá la chica habría salido del lugar con algo más que una advertencia.

Antes de que la guardia especial de la castaña Yunokichi atacara a Saya Li, Sakura Kinomoto se postro frente a ellas pidiéndoles detenerse, que ella se encargaría personalmente de la chica y que podían retirarse con toda calma.

En los ojos de Sakura podía verse cierto brillo malicioso que hasta el momento nadie en la estancia había visto hasta el momento. Saya estaña sudando de miedo, no sabia que es lo que tramaba la castaña y eso le angustiaba, sabia que había cometido un grabe error, uno que no podía remediar con una simple disculpa.

Esta será la primera y ultima vez que lastimaras a alguien tan importante para mi.- La voz de Sakura estaba cargada con odio, uno que nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir por esa persona. – Si en algún momento llegas a lastimar a un miembro de mi familia no dudes que te matare, no estoy jugando Li-kun, si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi amada Tomoyo te buscare hasta en el mismo infierno si es necesario solo para matarte. Ya no soy la chica a la que alguna vez amaste.- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Sakura a Saya antes de ir a ver como estaba su esposa.

Saya Li se quedo totalmente muda, la castaña ya había descubierto su secreto y ahora su destino dependía de las nueve chicas que le miraban desaprobatoriamente y de las dos que le miraban con desprecio.

Sakura curo las heridas de Tomoyo, esta algo asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar apenas y se dio cuenta cuando la castaña la había cargado para llevarla en brazos a su recamara a descansar, y no es que lo necesitara, era solo que la castaña quería estar con ella a solas por unos minutos. Saya miro la escena atónita, estaba que no se la creía, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a la castaña y así pasar mas tiempo juntas pero por su maldito carácter ahora estaba bajo advertencia y eso no era lo que mas le agradaba del asunto.

Las demás herederas sabían donde debían ir, ya que la castaña estaba tremendamente enojada no podrían atraparla nunca y de todas maneras aun faltaban mas de tres horas para que el tiempo limite terminara así que aun tenían tiempo para planear algo. Las únicas que se quedaron completamente a solas en el gran auditorio fueron las primas Li, la morena casi tragándose con la mirada a la de cabellos azabaches que hacia tan solo unos minutos había lastimado a la hermosa amatista, esta por su parte no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a su prima, tan solo miraba en silencio el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo el amor de su vida.

En la habitación de el joven matrimonio, Sakura recostaba en el cálido lecho matrimonial a el amor de su vida, no tenia palabras que describieran lo mal que se sentía por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, su mirada cargada con una inmensa vergüenza no paso desapercibida por la amatista, quien de inmediato jalo el cuerpo de su esposa para que esta quedara encima suyo y así poder abrazarla lo mas cariñosamente posible, Sakura correspondió el abrazo mientras una pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos color jade.

Esa chica… es Shaoran, verdad. – soltó de golpe la amatista, sabia que por alguna razón esa persona no le caía bien. – Me di cuenta por que la llamaste Li-kun . – empezó a reir, le resultaba gracioso recordar el actual rostro del chico Li. Pronto sus risas fueron acompañadas por las de su amada esposa, quien desde hacia ya un ben rato se estaba guardando las ganas de reírse del chico Li.

Aun…no…lo…puedo creer… - decía entre risas Sakura.

Lo que yo aun no puedo creer es como rayos se infiltro a la organización, se supone que solo pueden entrar chicas al clan y el es de nacimiento un chico. – las risas de Tomoyo pararon de golpe asustando a la castaña. – ¿Tu lo sabias, verdad?. – apretó mas el abrazo para que su esposa no escapara sin responderle. Sakura comenzó a temblar, no sabia como responderle y si le mentía muy seguramente la amatista se daría cuenta.

Este…mira, no te vallas a enojar. – se aferro al cuerpo de su esposa, casi rogando que esta no se enojara por haberle ocultado algo como lo que estaba a punto de confesarle. Respiro profundo y comenzó a confesar. – Existe un libro llamado Profecía, en el se a escrito todo lo que sucederá en los siguientes años desde mi nacimiento. Ese libro me fue heredado por Asakura-onesama antes de que partiera de esta dimensión. Solo a mi se me esta permitido leerlo, pero tiene un problema, en el no se manejan nombres ni descripciones exactas así que no estaba del todo segura de que el chico que se adentraría a la organización seria Li-kun, de hecho ni siquiera se me paso por la mente que fuese el. – Tomoyo rio satisfecha y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su esposa.

Entonces a esto se refería Asakura-san cuando dijo que nuestro reinado tendría un inicio muy gracioso. – giro repentinamente en la cama para que su pequeña castaña quedara presa entre su cuerpo y el colcho. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tan repentinamente y aquella mirada seductora con que la amatista le observaba la estaba poniendo nerviosa. – Ahora que Li esta aquí hay un gran riesgo de que quiera robarme lo que me pertenece. – murmuraba mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de la castaña. Sakura estaba apenada, tenia el rostro completamente sonrojado, no era la primera vez que su esposa la besaba pero aun no se acostumbraba a la mirada seductora de la amatista y a aquella forma de hablar que la volvia prácticamente loca, ya que el deseo mutuo era cada vez mas grande y poderoso, pero aun no era tiempo, debían esperar, ambas lo sabían, pero a pesar de todo se deseaban como nunca. Cada beso era un detonante que podría llevarlas asta el ultimo paso de su matrimonio.

"Tu mirada me mata, te deseo con todo mi ser, pero debemos esperar, el destino de medio mundo depende de nosotras y de las demás herederas, debemos ser las ultimas Tomoyo, no importa lo doloroso que sea es por le bienestar de todos, estuviéramos en otras circunstancias lo aria sin pensarlo mucho, pero esta es la cruel realidad"

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Sakura antes de sucumbir al deseo de besar esos labios que tanto amaba, eso labios tibios que cada que podía los besaba para apaciguar un poco su frenético deseo de tenerla cerca. La amatista por su parte estaba en las mismas, solo con ver a su esposa sentía como la sangre le hervía de pasión y besar esos labios era como la droga mas adictiva que nunca hubiera probado en la vida.

Aquel simple beso nunca fue trasformado en algo mas que eso, solo fue un beso, uno lleno de amor y dulzura que a pesar de haber iniciado con un terrible deseo fue transformado en aquella muestra de amor puro que ambas sentían la uno por la otra. Rodaban por la gran cama revolviendo las sabanas y tirando las almohadas que se interponían en su camino. Aquel pequeño beso lleno de amor fue rápidamente acompañado de leves por parte de ambas que demostraban que del deseo que ambas sentían solo quedaba el recuerdo, su amor era un amor puro, un amor que todo podía superar, incluso su deseo mismo de poseerse mutuamente. Que mas daba que Li Shaoran estuviera de nuevo cerca de Sakura, en ese momento el chico no existía, no tenia un pasado ni un futuro con la castaña y eso es lo que mas les reconfortaba a ambas, entendían que quizá el chico traería algunos problemas peor nada que su amor o pudiera superar.

Media hora después ambas salían de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa surcando sus labios, inconscientemente Sakura había tomado la mano de su esposa, algo que asía con mucha regularidad, pero en este caso las cosas eran muy diferentes, la castaña había olvidado que su esposa también había sido incluida en el juego de la hechicera pero para cuando lo recordó ambas ya tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Apenas habían caminado un par de metros fuera de su habitación cuando las demás herederas se les echaron encima saliendo de quien sabe donde que Sakura ni había notado su presencia. Todas terminaron en el suelo del gran pasillo cubierto de alfombra, todas encima del joven matrimonio. La castaña estaba casi asfixiada debajo de las nueve chicas que estaba sobre ella y sin remedio alguno termino desmayándose por la falta de oxigeno. Para cuando despertó ya era mas de medio dia, Tomoyo se había encargado de la asignación de residencias de las jóvenes estudiantes y de sus respectivas clases.

las herederas se habían instalado en una fabulosa residencia especial a la que solo ellas podían entrar, ya que por seguridad Sakura haba mandado a poner un escudo muy poderoso para protegerlas de cualquier calamidad posible. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedarían a vivir en la mansión pero para despistar un poco a las estudiantes ellas también tendrían una habitación en la residencia de la herederas. Saya y Meiling Li fueron asignadas a una habitación juntas en el dormitorio del sol, el cual estaba bajo el cargo de Kero, quien de inmediato noto el singular parecido de Saya con el mocoso chino.

Apenas era medio dia y Sakura deseaba que el dia terminara rápido, ansiaba poder tener una noche de descanso en brazos de su esposa y saborear una taza de su delicioso te que siempre era como un elixir mágico para reponer energías. Pero aun era medio dia, aun faltaban mas de siete horas para que pudiera descansar de todo aquel ajetreo que le esperaba.

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento.

Disculpen la demora, ando media atareada.

Para colmo se descompuso mi lap desde la semana pasada y no savia ni como hacerle.

"Mi kerida Tomoyo-kine, te dedico este fic a ti mi amada princesita, ojala y comprendas lo k en realidad siento"

Me despido

Comenten plis.

Y de nuevo disculpen la demora, no volvera a ocurrir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Las bebitas en el lago Yunokichi**

Sakura había caído presa de su aun humanidad, no era para menos, después de todo la chica aun no finalizaba aquel proceso de inmortalización en compañía de su amada esposa y era algo muy lógico que después de haber sido aplastada y asfixiada por las demás chicas cayera inconsciente por la falta inminente del necesario oxigeno. Al principio las chicas se espantaron al ver el pálido rostro de la castaña, de no ser por la intromisión de la amatista quizá habrían caído presas del pánico y abrina mandado a llamar a el hermano mayor de la chica para que la atendiera. La amatista si se asusto un poco, susto que se calmo al ver que la castaña comenzaba a respirar nuevamente, pidió que le ayudaran a transportar a su amada esposa a su dormitorio para que descansara más tranquilamente.

Las horas fueron pasando, mientras la castaña Kinomoto dormía en su recamara su amada esposa había tomado su aspecto para terminar aquel juego que Sakura había iniciado. Las cosas no fueron de las más gratas, en innumerables ocasiones se vio frente a frente con la "prima" de Meiling, quien ni se dio cuenta de que esa chica castaña a la que veía no era su amada Sakura. Pese a que la amatista sentía algo de repulsión por la "chica" las batallas que sostuvo con ellas fueron algo entretenidas, y incluso en algunas ocasiones logro mofarse de "ella" lastimando su ya casi destruido orgullo.

Y así es como el futuro heredero de la dinastía Li cae ante mi, una simple Yunokichi de alto nivel. – le dijo a unos escasos centímetros de donde saya permanecía. – Creí que tu poder había aumentado desde la última vez que te vi, pero veo que me he equivocado, será acaso que tu esposa no te da lo que necesitas. – dijo con sarcasmo. Esto enfureció al chico al mismo tiempo que su semblante reflejaba cierto pesar, le lastimaba profundamente que la chica a la que amaba le dijera sus verdades. Y aunque tenia muy en claro que la castaña que tenia enfrente no era su amada Sakura sabia que esta de alguna manera estaba conectada con la real.

Yo no quise casarme con ella, mi madre me obligo. – se defendía el chico.

A mi no me vengas con tonterías Li-kun, conozco las reglas de tu clan. Si alguna vez de verdad me amaste habrías hecho hasta lo imposible por retener mi amor. Decías que eras un gran mago, que algún día seria tan poderoso como el mismo mago Clow, todo para que tu familia estuviera orgullosa de ti. – la amatista se alejo un poco y se sentó en las orillas del lago donde sostenía una de sus batallas con Li. – Pero agradezco que te hallas alejado de mí, por que así y solo así pude comprender lo mucho que amaba a esa persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado.- le sonrió a la chica de cabellos azabaches, quien por estas últimas palabras quedo inmóvil.

Solo lo dices para que me aleje de ti, se que te hice daño, pero te juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer, perdóname, regresa conmigo, todo estará bien si estas a mi lado. – suplicaba la chica china. Estas ultimas palabras terminaron por enfurecer a Tomoyo, y es que esa "cosa" se había atrevido a decir que su Sakura, su amada esposa estaría bien a su lado, ese chico travestido debía tener el ego muy alto como para decir semejante estupidez, como se atrevía a siquiera insinuar que la castaña estaría protegida de todo peligro a su lado. La amatista se levanto del suelo ignorando a la cosa esa que se hacia llama Saya.

Escúchame bien, no te metas mas en mi vida, yo estoy forjado un futuro con la persona que realmente amo y esa persona no eres tú. Regresa a donde realmente perteneces Li-kun, antes de que esa persona se canse de tu presencia y decida actuar sin decírmelo. - diciendo esto la chica desapareció del lugar.

A pesar de que Tomoyo le dejo muy en claro a Saya que su amada Sakura ya tenia a alguien mas a quien amar, la chica Li ni siquiera redujo sus esfuerzos por atraparla, incluso al parecer había tomado una gran motivación para seguir con mucho mas rigor su cometido. Pero obviamente sus esfuerzos no eran más que inútiles, a pesar de ser el heredero del clan Li, el chico travestido no podía llegarle ni a los talones a la esposa del primer pilar.

Así pasaron las horas, nadie pudo ponerle una mano encima a la amatista disfrazada. Las herederas por su parte habían optado por esperar a que el juego de la hechicera terminara y no interrumpir tanto a la amatista como a la castaña. Himeko y Nagisa se habían ofrecido a cuidar a la castaña que aun yacía inconsciente en la habitación. Mientras ellas cuidaban a la castaña las demás solo se dedicaron a pasear por toda la mansión con la esperanza de encontrar algo con que entretenerse.

En la habitación de Sakura todo estaba muy tranquilo, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando despertó por primera vez la castaña, no había sido por su propia voluntad, sino que sintió que algo o alguien le llamaba desde algún lugar de las cercanías. Se levanto muy agitada, casi de un brinco salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación donde alguien ya le estaba esperando.

Una Yunokichi de elite había salido desde el laboratorio escondido del lago, había sido mandada a buscar a cierta castaña de la que se requería inmediatamente. El caso era muy urgente, una de las pequeñas había sentido la presencia de la castaña en las cercanías y los demás pilares no podían controlarle.

Sakura-sama, disculpe las molestias. – decía agitada la mujer. – Los antiguos ocho pilares requieren su presencia, por favor acompáñeme.

Sakura no titubeo ni un solo segundo, tomo la mano de la mujer y pidió que la llevara inmediatamente con los demás pilares. Himeko y Nagisa estaban completamente desconcertadas, ni siquiera pudieron preguntarle nada a Sakura o a aquella mujer pues estas ya habían desaparecido. Pese a su confusión sabían de antemano que nada bueno traería a ellas si le decían a la amatista que la castaña había desaparecido así que sin mas remedio decidieron esperar a que esta regresara, de no ser así tendrían que darle la noticia a Tomoyo.

Sakura y la Yunokichi de elite llagaron a las orillas del lago, en cuanto pisaron el pasto del lugar, algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Las aguas del lago comenzaron a partirse por la mitad, ni una onda de movimiento pudo verse desde que las aguas comenzaron a moverse, Sakura observaba maravillada el suceso, no lo comprendía del todo, y es que no se esperaba que debajo del lago estuviese una gran entrada a quien sabe que habitación, de hecho no tenia en cuanta de que algo así existiera debajo del lago. Unas enormes escaleras de mármol aparecieron bajo sus pies, las cuales daban hacia las puertas de aquel lugar misterioso. No paso más de un segundo cuando la Yunokichi de elite tomo la mano de su líder y la guio hasta la entrada del lugar. Algo temerosa la castaña le siguió, se suponía que no debía temerle a nada mientras estuviera en la gran ciudad Yunokichi, pero esto era algo que no podía evitar, el lugar era algo tétrico, la luz apenas y llegaba a aquel lugar tan profundo y oscuro. Las cosas cambiaron cuando la puerta fue abierta. Lo primero que logro ver la castaña fue a la recepcionista del lugar, una mujer exactamente idéntica a Rika, se acerco a ella para verla mas detalladamente, la recepcionista la miraba algo intrigada, y no entendía por que la castaña la miraba como si no la conociera.

Sakura-san, por que me miras así, soy yo, Rika. No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí. – Sakura casi cae al suelo de la impresión, no entendía por que su amiga estaba en aquel lugar.

Perdón, es que no sabia que las ancianas ya les habían asignado deberes a las de nuevo ingreso. – dijo algo perturbada.

No lo hicieron, de hecho solo Naoko, Chiharu y yo tenemos deberes, pero no nos los impusieron las ancianas, fuimos nosotras las que lo decidimos. – aun amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. - Tenemos en cuenta la enorme carga de trabajo que todas las Yunokichi tienen y creímos que tal vez podríamos hacer algo para ayudarles, en estos momentos yo estoy supliendo a la Yunokichi que atiende la recepción, ya que por el momento fue mandada a una misión en Perú.

Se los agradezco en nombre de toda la organización. – Sakura le reverencio cortésmente, Rika se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo de la pena al ver como la miraba la Yunokichi de elite, no era para menos, la líder del clan le mostraba sus respetos. Se levanto y prosiguió hablando. – por favor informales a Naoko y a Chiharu que ustedes tres estarán en el dormitorio de la luna bajo la tutela de Yukito y tomaran clases de magia con Yue. – diciendo esta se retiro del lugar junto a la otra mujer que estaba en la estancia.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo alfombrado, las paredes de color blanco estaban adornadas con preciosos cuadros infantiles que a Sakura le encantaron, muchos de ellos le recordaban a su infancia, muchos de esos estaban firmados por la princesita Hime-miko. Había muchas habitaciones con grandes ventanas de cristal que dejaban ver a cualquiera que pasase por ahí el interior de dichas habitaciones. En algunas de ellas Sakura logro distinguir a más de veinte mujeres analizando quien sabe que cosas que sus ojos expresaban lo maravilladas que estaban. En otras vio miles de computadoras encendidas que en su monitor mostraban a las Yunokichi que estaban de misión. Al final del enorme pasillo había una puerta blanca de madera adornada con un letrero que decía "The children". Apenas estaban a unos cuantos metros cuando de la nada esta se abrió estrepitosamente, una pequeñita de cabello corto y de color negro violáceo había salido por aquella puerta con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, detrás de ella salió a toda prisa otra pequeñita, esta de cabello castaño oscuro y largo; la primera pequeñita choco con la castaña Kinomoto, la pequeñita estaba apunto de caer al suelo cuando la castaña la sostuvo para que esto no sucediera. La segunda pequeñita se paralizo al ver a la castaña y a su compañerita juntas. La Yunokichi de elite estaba en shock no decía ni una sola palabra, solo se retiro del lugar asumiendo que los demás pilares se encargarían a partir de ese momento. Y así fue, pocos segundos después la mitad de los antiguos pilares salieron como alma que se llevaba el diablo a buscar a las pequeñas que se les habían escapado. Palidecieron al ver a l primera pequeñita en brazos de Sakura quien la había cargado y ahora se disponía a llevarla de regreso al lugar de donde había salido. La otra pequeñita les acompañaba mientras su manita derecha se tomaba de la falda de la castaña Kinomoto. En el rostro de Sakura se dibujo una linda sonrisa, una extraña pero linda sonrisa que demostraba lo gustosa que se sentía al tener a esas dos chiquitas a su lado. Los antiguos pilares dejaron pasar a la castaña a la habitación, sus rostros se habían relajado y ahora solo esperaban que en los siguientes minutos no fueran reprendidas duramente por la castaña.

La habitación era enorme y redonda, alrededor de ella no había ventanas, sino que había seis puertas incluyendo por la qua habían entrado, en el centro del lugar había miles de peluches y muchísimos juguetes para niñas. Frente a cuatro de las puertas se encontraban custodiándolas los demás pilares quienes al ver a la castaña fueron a su encuentro.

Discúlpanos Sakura-chan. – le reverenciaron cada una de las presentes, a excepción de las dos chiquitas. – No pensábamos decírtelo hasta que estuvieras lista pero la urgencia lo requería. – Sakura bajo a la chiquita que traía en brazos, los pilares comenzaron a sudar de nervios, ninguna quería decirle lo que sucedía a la castaña y de hecho no fue necesario, fue una de las pequeñitas la que tomo la iniciativa.

Sa…saku…Sakura, ¿así se llama mi mami? Ese es su nombre. – sonrió la chiquita de cabellos castaño largo.

Ella es nuestra mami, verdad.- inquirió la otra chiquita mientras abrazaba las piernas de Sakura. – Lo se por que tía Asakura nos lo dijo, nuestra mami tendrá los ojos de Atenea-onechan y mi cabello. – la castaña Kinomoto se quedo sin habla y por segunda vez en el día callo al suelo mientras perdía la conciencia.

La castaña despertó quince minutos después muy confundida, no recordaba donde estaba ni que hacia en ese lugar, y de hecho pensó que lo sucedido poco atrás no era mas que un sueño, eso pensó hasta que vio frente suyo a las dos chiquitas que sin previo aviso se lanzaron hacia ella.

¡¡¡ MAMI !!! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo abrazando a la chica. – Sabíamos que eras tú, sabíamos que ya estabas cerca de nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo. – soltaron el abrazo y ahora miraban a la castaña Kinomoto con sus ojitos cubiertos de la grimas de felicidad. Sakura no entendía nada, lo que si tenía en cuenta era que esas pequeñitas de tan solo tres años de edad se le hacían muy familiares.

Tía Asakura nos dijo que cuando te conociéramos te dijéramos que leyeras la pagina siete del libro de profecía y que la disculparas por no habértelo dicho antes. – comento la pequeñita que tenia sus mismos ojos. – Yo soy Atenea. – miro a su hermanita. – Y ella es mi hermanita menor Yuuki.

¡¡¡ Somos mellizas !!!- dijeron ambas orgullosas, mientras se abrasaban al cuerpo de la joven "madre".

"One-sama me las pagaras cuando te vea"- pensó la chica castaña mientras correspondía el abrazo de sus pequeñitas.

A mas de cinco metros de donde Sakura y las chiquitas estaban los diez pilares se mantenían a distancia, no era mas que por precaución, conocían lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser la castaña pero aun desconocían su carácter y lo que podría llegas a hacer si se le hacia enfadar de verdad, incluso una noticia como la de enterarse de que es madre a temprana edad tenia cierto riesgo, uno que nadie quería correr. Sakura dejo a las chiquitas en la cama y les pidió que no la siguieran, que debía hablar con los pilares, estas solo asintieron y les dirigieron una mirada desconfiada a las mujeres con las que hablaría su madre.

Sakura se alejo junto a los pilares lo suficiente como para que las pequeñas no las escucharan hablar. Los pilares estaban sudando frio, tenían miedo de la castaña y no sabían como esta reaccionaria por lo sucedido.

Pueden decirme por que me lo ocultaron hasta ahora, o mejor aun, explíquenme que es todo esto. – el semblante de Sakura cambio, claramente estaba enojada, mas que nada por que se lo ocultaron no por que no quisiera a las niñas, aun que debía admitir que esto de ser madre a los catorce años era muy raro y prácticamente ilógico, pero muy seguramente esto se debía a que su padre, su verdadero padre el que era un dios, seguramente el tendría algo que ver con este asunto. Relajo un poco su rostro para que las niñas no se dieran cuanta de lo enojada que estaba en ese momento.

No lo vimos necesario Sakura-san. – la única que se armo de valor para hablar fue Kiyohime, quien de por si ya era toda una experta en ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Obvia razón por la que se había convertido en una de las princesas de hielo.- Se suponía que no debías enterarte hasta dentro de un año más pero fue inevitable. – una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla. – Esas chiquitas tienen un enorme poder mágico, casi me atrevo a decir que al igual que usted no tiene límites, constantemente estamos en peligro, ellas aun son unas niñas y como todo infante es obvio que en algún momento se enojan cuando no se les cumple algún capricho. – espero a ver las reacciones de la castaña las cuales no cambiaron en lo mas mínimo. – El ultimo capricho de las mellizas Kino-Dai fue ver a su madre mas cercana de la cual habían sentido su presencia desde antes de que Asakura one-san dejara esta dimensión.

A que se refieren con las mellizas "Kino-Dai". – inquirió Sakura algo extrañada.

Así les puso Asakura one-san, dijo que no podía ponerles el apellido Kinesuki ya que esa era decisión tuya y no de ella ni de su padre pero tampoco podía ponerles tu apellido o el de Tomoyo-san ya que sus registros podrían confundirse con los de ustedes. – quien sabe como pero Shizu logro sacar el valor suficiente como para hablar frente a la chica.

Así que entre todas decidimos que lo mejor seria ponerles un apellido combinando el tuyo y el de Tomoyo-san. – ahora fue Kaón quien intervino.

Esta bien. – murmuro Sakura algo satisfecha. Lo cual alivio el corazón de todas las presentes. – Leeré la pagina en la noche, ahora díganme por que estoy aquí, se supone que debería estar con lo de los dormitorios de las chicas y creo que por alguna razón me quede desmayada antes de que terminara el…..- sintió que alguien alaba de su falda, bajo su mirada y sonrió enternecida.

¿Mami ya termino de hablar con malas tías? ¿Ya podemos jugar las tres juntas? .- pregunto tierna la niña que tenia los ojos de su amada esposa.

¿Tías malas?. – pregunto la castaña esperando respuesta de las demás presentes pero cuando volvió su mirada a donde debían estar las chicas, en su lugar había ocho muñecos de peluche y una tarjeta que decía "Nos vamos de vacaciones, por favor cuida también de las demás niñas"

Mami, mis primitas están encerradas en su habitación, ¿Podrías sacarlas para que podamos jugar con ellas?. – pregunto Yuuki, su hijita menor.

Verdad que si puedes mami, verdad que lo aras. – ambas chiquitas se aferraban a las piernas de la castaña suplicando por la liberad de sus primitas. Los ojitos de ambas estaban cargados con un brillo especial que hacia que nada de lo que le pidieran se los negara, el mismo brillo que su amada esposa tenia cuando la quería convencer de algo. Se agacho para quedar a su altura y las abrazo.

Apenas las conozco y ya han robado mi corazón. – les dijo muy tierna la castaña, ambas chiquitas se abrazaron aun mas fuerte a la chica cuando escucharon esas palabras de parte de su madre. Sakura se separo un poco de ellas. – Ahora vamos a ver a sus primitas.

Las chiquitas se emocionaron, desde hacia ya mas de un mes que no las dejaban ver a sus primitas, las habían separado de ellas al darse cuenta que las diez niñas tramaban una fuga de aquel lugar, y dado que las chiquitas hijas de los dos primeros pilares era el detonante creyeron que si las separaban las demás chiquitas no procederían con el plan, y así fue, después de haberlas separado ninguna de las otras pequeñas hiso lo que debían hacer, escapar del lugar.

Atenea y su hermanita Yuuki llevaron a su madre a cada una de las puertas de que había en ese lugar, cada puerta daba a una gran habitación decorada según las habitantes de dichas estancias. Las primeras en ser visitadas fueron dos pequeñitas de la misma edad de las mellizas Kino-Dai, eran unas chiquitas muy risueñas y encantadoras, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color negro azulado, casi como el cielo de la hermosa noche, sus ojitos eran de un raro color violeta que expresaban lo emocionadas que estaban de ver a las hijas de Sakura y a la joven madre. Estas al ver que la puerta se habría corrieron hacia ella y esperaron a que entrara aquella persona que las estaba liberando, se sorprendieron al ver a sus primitas, pero mas se sorprendieron al ver a la madre de estas, lo primero que hicieron fue correr a abrazar a sus primitas y después ir y darle la bienvenida a su joven tía, mientras se presentaban dándoles sus nombre, la mas grande se llamaba Hikary y la menor era Yumi, ambas con el apellido que sus tías mayores les habían dado, ambas eran las gemelas "Hime". Después fueron a la siguiente puerta, la castaña quería conocer a las chiquitas lo antes posible, y es que tenía que saber a lo que se enfrentaría de ahora en adelante. Las siguientes en ser visitadas fueron las mellizas "Fuji-Ku" , dos hermosas chiquitas con los ojos de un verde oscuro muy penetrante, las difería su cabellera, la mayor tenia un hermoso color de azul cobalto y la menor un castaño algo opaco pero muy brillante; se emocionaron al ver a la castaña Kinomoto, en primera estancia pensaron que no era otra persona mas que su tía Asakura pero al verla mas de cerca notaron lo joven que la castaña se veía, por lo que dedujeron que esta chica era la joven madre de las pequeñitas Kino-Dai, se abrazaron a ella y la mayor incluso le beso la mejilla. Salieron del lugar para ir a ver a las demás niñas, Sakura estaba curiosa, por lo que estaba notando esas pequeñitas de tan solo tres años de edad eran las hijas de todas las herederas, mientras se dirigía de una habitación a otra se imaginaba la cara que pondrían cada una de ellas, se imagino a una Natsuki desmallándose al enterarse de tan grande noticia, a una Shizuru tan impactada que ni hablar podría, se imagino a Himeko, a Nagisa, a Ellis y a Nadia, todas apapachando a las criaturitas que eran sus hijas, y por ultimo a las muy celosas Chikane y Shizuma, quienes se pondrían celosas de sus propias hijas las que estarían recibiendo los cariños de sus amadas y que de ahora en adelante recibirían cada cariño y ternura que antes solo les pertenecía a ellas, claro que esto no venia al caso, se reprenderían mentalmente e irían a acompañar a su amadas y a las chiquitas que eran sus hijas. Sakura sonreía de solo pensar en las diferentes reacciones que todas las herederas tendrían, lo único que no podía imaginarse era la reacción de su amada esposa, y de solo pensar en como se lo diría la ponía nerviosa, su sonrisa se borro al recordar que no solo tenia que decírselo a su esposa y a las herederas sino también a su padre, a su hermano, a la madre de Tomoyo y a sus guardianes, kero y Yue. La cara se le puso pálida de solo pensar en las reacciones de todos ellos, si de algo estaba segura era de la reacción de su hermano, quien pegaría el grito al cielo al enterarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a notar que alguien alaba de su falda, una chiquita de ojos azul zafiro y cabellera rubia algo risada la miraba curiosa desde hacia ya unos segundos, y al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba decidió hacer algo para llamar su atención. Sus hijas y sus primitas las miraban desde la entrada de la habitación, junto a ellas se había unido una chiquita de cabello anaranjado y con ojos color violeta, que curiosamente tenía en su mano derecha una pistola de juguete de color plata. Sakura supo de inmediato que esas chiquitas eran las hijas de Ellis y de Nadia. Tomo la manita de la chiquita de cabello rizado y rubio, ambas salieron de la habitación. En el camino las niñas se presentaron, la de ojos violeta se llamaba Alex y era la mayor, la de ojos zafiro se llamaba Anaïs; ambas de apellido "Sandoval". Las ultimas en ser liberadas de su confinamiento fueron las gemelitas "A-Hono", dos chiquitas exactamente idénticas de cabello rojizo y corto, de ojos verde aceituna que expresaban una profundidad enigmática. La mayor nombrada Suzumi y su gemelita Tsubasa.

Las diez niñas salieron al cuarto de juego casi empujando a Sakura, era muy obvio ya que esta era la primera vez que veían a la joven madre, y aun que habían visto cientos de veces a la hermana mayor de esta, sentían que no era lo mismo. Jugaron con la chica hasta que dieron las once y media del día, Sakura pensó que nunca en su vida había jugado tanto hasta el punto del cansancio, dio por hecho que cuidar y jugar con diez niñas súper-activas y poderosas era mucho mas cansado que sostener una batalla mágica con cualquier miembro del clan. Termino tan agotada que incluso sentía como sus ojos tardaban mas en abrirse cada vez que parpadeaba, además entre tanta risa había caído sobre un enorme montón de almohadas acolchonadas que eran tan cómodas que incitaban dormir en ellas. Todas las pequeñas se acostaron alrededor de ella, ya era hora de la siesta y era inevitable que la decena de bebitas cayeran presas del sueño.

Sakura dormito unos cuantos minutos, era verdad que estaba cansada pero aun debía hacer un montón de cosas durante el día que no importaba lo que sucediera debía hacerlas. Se levanto muy despacio para no despertar a las niñas. Exitosamente ninguna se despertó, pero estando a unos metros de la puerta de salida sintió como alguien alaba de su falda, con algo de curiosidad Sakura volteo a ver quien era y descubrió a una de las gemelas A-Hono, esta se tallaba sus ojitos adormilados, daba ternura de solo verla, Sakura sonrió, estaba tan contenta de todo los que estaba sucediendo, de poder haber conocido a todas su sobrinas y a sus hermosas hijas, pero debía irse, había mucho trabajo por hacer. Tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y fue a recostarla nuevamente junto a las demás niñas. Le pidió de favor que les dijera a las demás niñas que no se preocuparan, que regresaría en una par de horas, la chiquita entendió y le prometió que así lo haría.

En un solo segundo Sakura apareció en el lobby del lugar, ahí aun se encontraba Rika. Al verla la castaña le informo que regresaría algunas horas después y que por lo pronto que alguien se encargara de vigilar a las niñas en su ausencia y que encontraran a los antiguos pilares lo antes posible. Por el momento ella debía partir a ver como estaba el asunto en la superficie. Desapareció de la vista de su amiga de la infancia y repentinamente se materializo en su habitación. Apenas y apareció en su alcoba se dejo caer en su cama, estaba cansada, era la primera vez que se sentía tan cansada después de solo unas horas de haber despertado, le parecía extraño pero quizá no tanto después de todo nunca había jugado con seres humanos tan poderosos como ella misma, el recordar aquellos rostros tan infantiles, los rostros de sus hijas y los de sus amadas sobrinas, reía como única lo había hecho antes, a pesar de estar completamente ajena al nacimiento de sus hijas ya se sentía unida a ellas, las amaba como solo una madre amaba a sus hijas, y solo esperaba que llegara el momento de volver verlas, pero eso seria hasta en la noche, ahora debía levantarse e ir a ver como andaban las cosas. Apenas y se estaba reincorporando cuando sintió un ligero mareo, uno que sin más remedio le obligo a caer nuevamente en la cama, cerro sus ojos por lo que ella creyó que fueron solo unos cuantos segundo, pero que en realidad fue cerca de media hora, una en la que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Para cuando despertó todo había terminado, su esposa había asignado a sus respectivos dormitorios a cada chica y a partir de ese momento tendrían un par de horas libre para las actividades de en la tarde, actividades a las cuales no podía faltar. La abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a dos chicas que la miraban algo preocupadas.

No me miren así, no me paso nada malo, solo me canse un poco. – murmuro algo adormilada la castaña mientras se iba incorporando.

Sakura-chan, nos tenias muy preocupadas, te fuiste sin decirnos nada. – Nagisa estaba casi llorando al ver sana y salva a la castaña.

Creímos que te habías ido a una misión, y de ser así Tomoyo-chan nos habría matado si no le decíamos a que misión te habían mandado. – Himeko permanecía tranquila, después de todo nada le podía pasar a la líder del clan en su propio territorio. Pero ella también se había preocupado en su momento.

No digan nada a nadie, yo no salí de esta habitación, entendido. – tono mas autoritario no pudo hacer la castaña, había dejado muy en claro que no quería que nadie mas que ellas supieran de su repentina fuga de la habitación en especial su esposa, quien seguramente no se detendría hasta saber lo que Sakura ocultaba. Miro el reloj que había en su mesa de noche y se impacto al ver la hora, eran cerca de la una de la tarde y ella apenas despertaba. Se miro al espejo y arreglo todo desperfecto que pudiese haber en su vestimenta y en su rostro.

Las tres chicas salieron del a habitación, apenas iban a dar la vuelta cuando se toparon con al grupo de las herederas quienes eran acompañadas por la copia exacta de la líder del clan Yunokichi. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, y es que esa chica que era su copia exacta tenia un cierto toque que se le hacia tan familiar además que su esencia mágica era muy parecida a la suya. Sonrió divertida, ya sabia de quien se trataba, era la primera vez que su amada esposa tomaba su forma, y por un segundo incluso logro engañarla, se acerco a ella y sin previo aviso y pese a que todo mundo le miraba la beso, beso a su esposa con una intensidad inigualable, una que nunca antes había sentido, y es que ese día a pesar de ser uno muy extraño se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mas felices de su vida. Tomoyo se sorprendió no era la primera vez que su esposa tomaba la iniciativa pero nunca se espero que algo así ocurriera después de haber sostenido una batalla con saya Li, su enojo causado por la santa bola de estupideces que le dijo el travestido se esfumo al instante de sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos, mientras ambas se demostraban aquel amor puro que en sus corazones habitaba la magia de Tomoyo fue perdiendo fuerza, la concentración se había esfumado y poco a poco regresaba a ser la hermosa amatista que se había casado con Sakura Kinomoto. De no ser por los suspiros de las demás presentes quizá abrían seguido ese beso hasta que el oxigeno fuese necesario. Algo avergonzadas las jóvenes esposas sonrieron. Sakura sabia por que sonreía, estaba contenta, acababa de conocer a sus hermosas hijas y el amor de su vida estaba ahora a su lado, la organización estaba viento en popa, tenia el respeto y admiración de cada Yunokichi en la ciudad, su familia estaba con ella y la apoyaban en cada decisión que tomara, y además de todo eso, la institución estaba teniendo un inicio muy interesante.

Era la una de la tarde, hora programada para la comida, donde todas las de nuevo ingreso asistirían a un gran banquete, cortesía de su amada Sakura-sama. Las nuevas estudiantes estaban algo decepcionadas, ninguna había logrado atrapar a la castaña, y la mayoría ni siquiera logro verla, pero a pesar de haber fallado rotundamente en su prueba estaban seguras de que verían muy seguido a su hermosa sempai durante las horas de clase. Todas las chicas ya estaban sentadas alrededor de tres comedores, cada uno representaba el dormitorio que su nada Sakura-sama les había asignado y frente a esos tres comedores se encontraba uno muy peculiar, adornado tan finamente que cualquiera pensaría que era el comedor exclusivo de los profesores, pero no, no era para los profesores, sino para las alumnas que milagrosamente habían logrado siquiera tocar a la castaña, pero eso nadie lo savia, aun. Solo esa mesa faltaba por ocuparse, solo diez chicas faltaban por adentrarse en la estancia o ocupar sus lugares.

El la mesa del dormitorio del sol se encontraba Meiling y la chica que no era chica, la travestida Saya Li, esta ultima estaba vendada hasta donde no debería, su ultima batalla había sido desastrosa, todos sus poderes se habían vuelto en su contra, lastimándole en varias ocasiones, pero eso no esa lo que mas le dolía, sino que su amada Sakura despreciara su amor así como así, como si ya no le importara en lo mas mínimo, como si nunca hubiese existido en su corazón, se reprendió mentalmente por las tonterías que estaba pensando, sabia que esa chica con la que peleo no era su Sakura, sino alguien usurpando su lugar. Todos sus pesares se esfumaron al oír la gran puerta del comedor abriéndose, permaneció tranquila, solo eran el grupo de chicas extrañas y hermosas las que entraban por aquella puerta, todas con una hermosura única que las diferenciaba de las demás. Su corazón salto de alegría al ver nuevamente a su amada castaña, se veía tan hermosa, tan resplandeciente como alguna vez la vio cuando eran niños, casi pareciera que estaba pasándosela increíblemente ese día, ese día que para ella estaba siendo un martirio, no solo pero su fatídico fracaso frente a esa chica que se hiso pasar por el amor de su vida sino por toda la santa de verdades que le había gritado prácticamente en la cara. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una que se esfumo al ver como a esa persona que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, era la persona que menso esperaba en la tierra, la persona en que alguna vez confío para contarle sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. Vio horrorizada como la hermosa amatista se le quedaba viendo desde la entrada y no perdía de vista las reacciones de Saya, primero tomo la mano de su esposa, la reacción de saya fue casi nula, luego se apego un poco mas a Sakura hasta el punto de casi insinuarle que no se acercaría a ella sin su permiso, la chica Li ya estaba medio entendiendo la cosa pero se negaba a pensar que su amada Sakura fuese de esas chicas raras, lo ultimo que vio fue la gota que derramo el vaso y lo que confirmo lo que mas temía. Tomoyo estaba siendo mas celosa de lo común, cosa que a Sakura le fascinaba, pese a que los celos son solo una muestra de inseguridad la castaña Kinomoto lo tomaba como una enorme muestra de cariño, y es que estaba acostumbrada a que al celaran desde muy pequeña (gracias al celoso y posesivo de su hermano Touya) no estaba del todo segura del por que su esposa se estaba comportando tan extrañamente desde que entraron al comedor y por lo que ella suponía era que quizá le estaba dando piques a las estudiantes, mas no recordó a la singular estudiante del clan Li. No pudo evitar lo que su esposa hizo, de hecho hasta le focino que lo hiciera, quizá si el chico(a) la viera dejaría de hacer tanta tontería para recuperar un amor que ya no le pertenece. Tomoyo la había besado, lo había hecho frente a todo el mundo, frente a saya Li, frente a las decenas de estudiantes celosas y frente a una castaña tan de acuerdo con sus intenciones que incluso en su rostro se reflejo esa sexy mirada de "Eres demasiada traviesa", que solo utilizaba en ocasiones súper especiales.

Saya estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, de no ser por la intromisión de Meiling quizá hasta habría ido a atacar a Tomoyo en ese preciso momento, eso era prácticamente una locura, Sakura se lo había advertido la ultima vez, si lastimaba a Tomoyo lo mataría, y ese tono de voz que la castaña había utilizado no era para estar bromeando, de verdad le mataría si lastimaba a la amatista, con algo de pesar se quedo sentada en su asiento, empuchando sus manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como un vil perro abandonado a s patética suerte. Aun después de haber visto semejante suceso su animo no decayó, aun tenia oportunidad de recuperar a su novia (que desgraciado, aun le dice novia a la chica que prácticamente abandono), si desenmascaraba a la líder del clan, si la derrotaba entonces un deseo se le concedería, no le importaban en lo mas mínimo los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Tomoyo, el solo quería tenerla cerca. Una sonrisa estúpida se le formo en le rostro, una que no paso desapercibida por el joven matrimonio, Sakura no mostro reacción alguna, ya sabia como terminaría el asunto; pero Tomoyo no sabia lo que sucedería y al no saberlo ella tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, se la dejo una vez, si el no aprovecho su momento, ese ya no era su problema, ahora Sakura era su esposa un anillo y un acta lo demostraban, nada ni nadie la separaría de ella, ni siquiera un niño travestido como Shaoran Li. Sakura y Tomoyo ocuparon sus lugares en a gran mesa de enfrente, todas se le quedaron viendo a la castaña como perros a un hueso prohibido, nadie podía tocarla, nadie que no fuese la hermosa amatista tenia derecho a tenerla cerca, y es que por esta vez la castaña se veía radiante, llena de vida, como si algo mas le estuviera alegrando al vida.

El banquete comenzó sin mas acontecimientos, nada interrumpió el cálido ambiente que se había formado después de la situación tan tensa que la amatista y la chica Li formaron, lo único que interrumpió aquel momento lleno de risas y de conversaciones del futuro próximo fue una Yunokichi de elite, quien se acerco a la mesa principal para hablarle al oído a su líder, esta escucho lo que la mujer tenia que decir y pidió disculpas por tener que salir del lugar antes del o planeado. Tomoyo miro expectante la situación al igual que el resto de las estudiantes, la mirada seria que había puesto la castaña dejaba mucho en que pensar.

De nueva cuenta Tomoyo tuvo que encargarse de todo, desde el rally deportivo hasta la cena de esa noche, además de un grupo fanático de la castaña que se había escabullido en la oscuridad para encontrar a la dueña de sus corazones, Sakura Kinomoto. Medio mundo sabia donde dormía la joven hechicera, y todo por que el bobo de kero lo había comentado mientras lo sobornaban con un enorme helado. Tomoyo se la paso cabizbaja durante todo el dia, aun no estaba acostumbrada a la ausencia de su esposa, nunca lo estaría, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era el hecho de que la castaña no le había dicho nada antes de irse, ni siquiera se había inmutado en dirigirle la mirada, casi como queriéndole esconder algo, por su mente pasaron un millar de pensamientos, tanto buenos como malos, todos relacionados con la castaña, por su mente circuló un pensamiento que la perturbo en sobremanera, y es que había algo en lo que no había pensado, antes de que su amada abandonara el comedor pudo distinguir una mirada llena de amor en sus ojos, una mirada que solo le mostraba a ella y a nadie mas. Con esos pensamientos fue a su habitación, la esperanza de ver a su esposa en la cama eran enormes y la curiosidad le estaba consumiendo por completo, tenia que saber que era aquello que había provocado tal reacción en su amada esposa.

Corrió por loe enormes pasillos de la misión, sus pisadas no hacían ruido en lo absoluto, todo estaba a oscuras, no podía ver ni a donde pisaba, pero su corazón le decía que pronto todo estaría mas claro, algo le impulsaba desde lo profundo de su ser, sentía que algo importante estaba por suceder.

Nada en la vida la había preparado para lo que vio en su habitación, era verdad que ahí estaba su esposa, peor para su sorpresa no se encontraba sola. La luz estaba encendida, había mas de tres docenas de muñecos de peluche tiraros por todos lados, la habitación ya no parecía la suya, era mas grande, tenia algunos cuadros infantiles colgados en las paredes y había juguetes por todos lados. Un claro signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza, según tenia entendido no había niños en la mansión, tan distraída estaba que no se percato de dos pequeñas presencias en el lugar, las mellizas Kino-Dai estaban mirándola curiosas desde el lugar donde las había dejado su mama Sakura, Tomoyo las observo detenidamente, parpadeo mas de diez veces antes de que las chiquitas se acercaran lo suficiente como para verla mas detenidamente, cuando las tres estuvieron e escasos pasos las chiquitas se abalanzaron hacia ella gritándole como solo ellas podrían llamarla a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Ara ara, he aki un capi mas

Me lo tarde un poco

Se me lo fue la inspiración un buen rato

Se k sonara algo loco y de plano han de tener una mega signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Se aceptan dudas preguntas y comentarios.

A alguien le interesaría pasar a rayar mi metro?

Solo agréguenle mi Nick después de la clásica diagonal, recuerden k es

"Sakura-kine" (es k nadie me firma mucho y me lo deprimo un poco)

Va, eso es todo. Besos (me espera una terrible semana de exámenes, me suicidare)


	16. Chapter 16

**Misión Australia "La reina de la noche"**

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, se encontraba un joven hechicero. Su semblante sereno era opacado por las escalofriantes imágenes que se le presentaban sin previo aviso en su mente. El joven, estaba postrado en un norme sillón en medio de una gran sala redonda, a su alrededor no había nada, solo estaba el, no había nada colgado en las paredes, no había ventanas y el lugar estaba casi a oscuras. Su rostro apacible se torno deformado por la incertidumbre, el momento de regresar había llegado y no podía evitarlo, después de todo la verdad tenia que ser revelada de una u otra forma. Salió de la habitación con mucha resignación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio a la chica que heredo el poder de su creador y le traía cierta nostalgia verse sometido de nuevo en esa situación. Verla a ella, al a chica que sin darse cuenta le arrebato el corazón.

Camino pensativo por lo pasillos de su mansión hasta llegar al lugar donde sus amados guardianes le esperaban pacientemente. Al entrar, lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de Ruby moon, quien al ver el semblante de su amo solo atino a socorrerle de esa manera.

El momento ha llegado, verdad. – le pregunto con tono algo decaído.

Así es. Yo estoy listo, lo que no se es si mi supuesta otra mitad este preparado, después de todo, sus recuerdos fueron sellados. - se sentía culpable, el mismo había seguido ordenes desde que reencarnó, pero aun así se sentía culpable de haberle mentido, a ella y a todo el que la rodeara.

Es algo que debe hacer no importa lo mucho que no desee hacerlo, las mentiras dichas fueron por una buena causa, y además de todo aun le espera un glorioso futuro a la nueva ama de las cartas, no sabemos como lo tomara, las sorpresas que su verdadero padre le dejo son algo inesperadas, pero el así lo decidió y todo para proteger el legado que ella dejara cuando abandone esta dimensión, tal y como lo hizo su hermana gemela mayor. – el pequeño espinel estaba muy calmado, el entendía el sufrimiento de su amo mucho mas del o que lo hacia Ruby moon y prefería no agobiarlo con los pocos sentimientos de culpa que el también tenia.

Alégrate un poco, cuando le digas lo de su madre muy seguramente te perdonara. – Ruby trataba de todas las formas posibles animar un poco a su amo. – Ella entenderá, estoy segura. Es una niña muy inteligente y comprenderá las mentiras que te viste obligado a decir.

Una libe sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven hechicero, al menos tenia a la esperanza de que Sakura lo perdonara, las mentiras son algo que lastiman profundamente a las personas, mas a las que tienen un corazón tan puro y frágil como el de Sakura Kinomoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de Europa se encontraba Kaho Mizuki. La antigua profesora de matemáticas de Sakura Kinomoto. Se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante tomando un delicioso desayuno mientras leía sus mensajes en su ordenador portátil, la mayoría de estos eran de su miles de compañeros del trabajo, maestros de la facultad de estadística que no la dejaban de asechar a cada instante que podían, esto le molestaba muy poco a la maestra, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como lo que era, una hermosa y joven maestra soltera. Había uno que otro mensaje de sus anteriores alumnos de primaria en donde alguna vez impartió clases, entre estos alumnos se encontraba la enigmática castaña hija de la reencarnación del mago Clow. De entre todos esos mensajes solo hubo dos los que llamaron fuertemente su atención. El primero era de su anterior pareja, su amado Eriol, con el que había terminado por circunstancias poco agradables, entre todas ellas, lo misterioso que era el chico y lo decaído que se veía al recordar a la castaña Kinomoto. Sin más remedio comenzó a leerlo.

_Mi muy estimada Kaho:_

_Ha llegado el momento de explicarte muchas cosas, la cuales debía decírtelas en el momento mas propició y ese momento ha llegado. _

_Yo no soy lo que dije ser, no soy una mitad de la reencarnación del mago Clow. Esta historia remota desde los años de la creación. _

_Pero es algo que no puedo contarte por este medio._

_Nos veremos en donde todas las mentiras fueron dichas._

_En la ciudad de Tomoeda._

_Atte.: Eriol._

La mujer quedo intrigada, el mensaje del hechicero fue muy confuso, por no decir incoherente, si de verdad quería saber lo que ese hombre le había ocultado desde el principio de su relación debía ir donde todo comenzó, donde la castaña Kinomoto se había colocado como la persona mas poderosa de todo el universo. El segundo mensaje que recibió la impacto aun mas, bien era sabido desde muy pequeña de la organización de hechiceras del Japón, pero nunca en su vida habría creído que ella, una simple maestra con poderes de bajo nivel fuese invitada a formar parte de esta organización. El mensaje era desde un principio de carácter anónimo, no había dirección a donde enviar una respuesta y eso le intrigaba, pero después de leerlo completamente supo de inmediato que algo mucho mas grande que lo de las cartas Clow estaba por suceder.

_Estimada profesora Kaho Mizuki:_

_Nos complace invitarla a nuestra muy respetada organización._

_Conocemos los poderes con los cuales usted posee._

_Hemos de expresarle nuestra admiración sobre su trabajo desempeñado durante su estadía en la cuidad cede del nacimiento del primer pilar._

_Siendo usted una persona muy preciada para nuestra líder hemos de expresarle nuestro respeto._

_Esperamos su regreso a Tomoeda lo más pronto posible para tramitar su ingreso en el clan Yunokichi._

_Sin más por el momento. Un cordial saludo del consejo de ancianas del clan Yunokichi y de nuestra querida líder Sakura Kinomoto._

Esto si la había dejado paralizada, no entendía como era posible que su quería alumna de la primaria fuese la actual líder del clan mas poderoso, respetado y envidiado de todo el mundo siendo tan solo una jovencita de catorce años. Inmersa en el mar de sus pensamientos no pudo notar la presencia de alguien que la observaba desde la sombras.

Tu me guiaras hacia mi pequeña hermana menor - murmuro el hombre misterioso mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro. – Solo necesito saber donde esta la entrada a la ciudad y de ahí ella y su legado morirán en mis manos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Tomoyo entro a la habitación creyó que solo su amada Sakura estaría ahí, nunca se imagino que algo como lo que estaba sucediendo se le presentara nada mas así, como si nada, además de eso la castaña parecía algo tranquila, la amatista una y otra vez se preguntaba como es que estaba tan tranquila con todo aquello, era ilógico, absurdo, aunque si lo vemos desde e punto donde la magia no tiene limites, todo es posible. Miro a las chiquitas por más de veinte segundos, había lago en ellas que le recordaban a su amada esposa e incluso a ella misma. Las gemelitas se le acercaron puesto que les llamaba la atención aquella joven mujer de ojos amatistas, solo un segundo basto para que la reconocieran. Corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron mientras de sus bocas salieron aquellas palabras tan confusas para la amatista. Pero no les negó el abrazo, las sostuvo entre sus brazos durante largo tiempo. La castaña solo miraba enternecida la escena, sabía lo que vendría, lo tenía bien presente, pero este momento debía admirarlo, rara vez tenía oportunidades de ver a su amada esposa con esa expresión de confusión en su rostro. Las chiquitas se presentaron ante Tomoyo y esta solo se dejo llevar por el momento, la final aclararía sus dudas con su amada castaña, pero por lo mientras era mejor no dañar el frágil corazón de las chiquitas que la habían llamado "Mama". Pronto llego la hora de dormir de la pequeñas mellizas, Sakura las guio hacia la habitación de alado donde dormirían en compañía de sus primitas. Tomoyo decidió no seguirla y esperarla en la habitación. La castaña tardo mas de media hora en regresar, y cuando lo hizo, encontró a su amada esposa recién bañaba y casi lista para dormir, se sonrojo en sobremanera al ver a la amatista vistiendo únicamente la parte superior de su pijama, intento por todos los medios que la chica no se diera cuenta, pero eso era casi imposible. Rápidamente tomo su pijama y fue a encerrarse en el baño, este acto hiso que el segundo pilar se enorgulleciera de si misma, después de todo ella era la única que podía hacer que la castaña se portara tan tímidamente, y aquellos sonrojos por parte de la chica eran el toque perfecto para el inicio de unos de sus juegos mas divertidos, "Intimidando al primer pilar", juego que solo ella se atrevía a jugar.

Sakura estaba muy acalorada cuando entro al baño, no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto en los ojos de su esposa esa lujuria apasionada de querer poseerle, y aunque admitía que le fascinaba, ahora no era el momento para esas cosas, se conocía a si misma, y es por ello que no permitiría que su esposa le provocara para llegar al tan esperado día del clímax, aun no era tiempo. En algunas ocasiones llegaba a creer que la amatista lo hacia intencionalmente, para probar así su poder en ella, pero al verla a los ojos se deba cuenta de que no era así, de que Tomoyo lo hacia sin intención alguna y de que esa era su parte sensual que se activaba inconscientemente cuando se encontraban a solas.

Algo perturbada por lo sucedido se metió en la tina de baño, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar; en ese día tan agitado habían sucedido cosas para las cuales no estaba preparada. Primero la inesperada llegada de "Saya Li", el hecho de que los antiguos pilares se fueran de vacaciones y el hecho de que su hermana mayor no le haya dicho sobre las mellizas ni la razón de su llegada tan temprana. Además estaba el juicio de Yin Goldsmith que debía realizarse inmediatamente de lo contrario no sabrían lo que podría pasar. Se sentía muy extraña, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando sin su consentimiento, algo en el aire le decía que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas a partir del día en que Saya Li ingreso a la organización. Tan desconectada estaba del mundo que no se percato de que su chica había ingresado a la estancia y que prácticamente se estaba acomodando para ayudarle a limpiarse el cuerpo. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, pego el grito en el cielo de lo apenada que se sentía, esta era la primera vez que se veían mutuamente desnudas, el rostro de Sakura parecía un jitomate cuando se percato de este hecho, escondía como podía su rostro de los ojos de la amatista, no quería demostrarle lo intimidada que se sentía en esa posición. Tomoyo por su parte tenía en cuenta que ahora la castaña respondería cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, y estaba cien por ciento segura de que la chica diría la verdad.

Dime la verdad. – se acerco a la chica y la abrazo por detrás, dejando que sus atributos rosaran la espalda de Sakura. – Es verdad que esas pequeñitas son nuestras hijas. – tono mas sensual no pudo haber hecho, tono que perturbaba a la castaña Kinomoto.

S...si…si lo son.- Sakura estaba temblando, no por miedo, sino por intimidación, amaba a su esposa, pero aun no conocía el límite de su crueldad cuando quería que le cumpliera algún capricho.

Me lo has ocultado por mucho tiempo, debiste decírmelo cuanto antes. – le susurro al oído, acto que provoco un tremendo escalofrió en la castaña.

Yo…yo me entere….hoy en la mañana. – su voz entrecortada incitaba a el segundo pilar a seguir torturándole.

Así que por eso estuviste ausente. – beso la suave piel del hombro de la castaña. – te perdono esta vez por que te enteraste hoy, pero eso no significa que te escaparas de este castigo tan esquicito para mi.

Dicho y hecho. Ambos pilares pasaron más de una hora en la bañera, Tomoyo impartiendo el castigo más sensual que podía y Sakura sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo cada caricia de su amada esposa. Tomoyo sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba a su esposa, la adoraba, al solo verla una inmensa pasión se apoderaba de ella casi llevándola al borde de la locura. Sakura solo se dejaba llevar, le fascinaba cada caricia que Tomoyo le brindaba, pero a la vez era una terrible tortura, para ambas, porque eso es lo mas lejos que podían llegar, estaban entre su deseo y su deber. Al final ambas salieron de la bañera algo frustradas, ya querían que el tiempo pasara mas rápidamente para que todo eso terminara de una buena vez, ansiaban el día en que las herederas consumaran su amor incluso mucho antes de casarse, puesto que así estaba planeado, por que solo así ellas podrían hacerlo, solo así podrían darle rienda suelta a su pasión. Eran jóvenes, y que, eso no les impedía nada, se amaban y eso era lo único importante, nadie que no fuese de su confianza sabia de este hecho, todas las Yunokichi tenían entendido que el amor fue consumado el mismo día de la prueba con los diez antiguos pilares.

Regresaron a la cama algo cansadas. Aun faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y alguno que otro punto importante que explicar. Tomoyo cayo rendida casi de inmediato, ese día se había encargado ella sola de casi todo en el instituto y era obvio su cansancio. Sakura por su parte tardo aun un par de horas en quedar dormida, entre sus manos estaba el libro de profecía y lo leía muy meticulosamente. Tenía planeado leer solo las primeras 5 páginas, ya las había leído con anterioridad pero aun había aspectos que no comprendía del todo, después de haber leído las primeras páginas recordó que sus hijas le habían comentado algo de la séptima página, así que sin más preámbulos la leyó.

"_Después del decimo primer cumpleaños de la flor de cerezo, diez luceritos aparecerán en el cielo de la ciudad Yunokichi a lado de las diez estrellas principales, anunciando el retorno del verdadero rey, anunciando las revelaciones del pasado, del presente y del futuro"_

Esta a Sakura la sorprendió, comprendió lo de los luceritos, este fragmento se refería a las hijas de las herederas, pero lo que no comprendía nada era lo del retorno del verdadero rey y lo de las revelaciones, no obstante eso no era todo lo que decía esa página. Aun había más por leer y ella no dudo más y prosiguió con su lectura.

"_La noche en que estas palabras sean leídas por la flor de cerezo un gran acontecimiento ocurrirá en las lejanas tierras de Australia. En presencia de la reina de la noche y en compañía de las herederas de poder del sol deberán realizar el hechizo dimensional en el ombligo de la tierra, para que las diez dimensiones se alineen, evitando así la unificación de los Bastardos Malditos que aun quedan vivos. Todo deberá ocurrir a la media noche del día en que esta profecía sea leída."_

Sakura quedo impactada, faltaban a penas dos horas para la media noche y se suponía que ya debía estar en aquel lugar en compañía de las herederas que poseían el poder del sol. Cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que estaba en su lado de la cama, estaba metida en un lio como no leyó antes el libro para salir mucho antes de la mansión, sin duda alguna debía recordar que cuando se trata del libro de profecía no se debía esperar en lo absoluto, ya lo había escarmentado una vez cuando lo de los viajes entre dimensiones, de haberlo leído antes quizá no habría salido tan lastimada como salió.

La castaña estaba algo pensativa, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero sabía que tenía que estar el ombligo de la tierra en compañía de las herederas que custodian el poder del sol. Se levanto de la cama lo mas despacio que pudo para no despertar a la maravilla de los ojos amatistas que dormía plácidamente en el lecho matrimonial. Salió de la habitación vestida únicamente con unos pantalones blancos, una blusa de tirantes azul, una chamarra de mezclilla y unos tenis.

La mansión Yunokichi estaba casi completamente desértica a esas horas. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras y los rayos de la luna levemente podían atravesarse por las enormes cortinas de los ventanales. La castaña caminaba a siegas por toda la mansión, el medio en su semblante era evidente, nunca le había gustado la oscuridad de una mansión. Se sintió aliviada cuando por fin salió de la residencia.

Por alguna extraña razón al ver la luna de esa hermosa noche el recuerdo de un sueño le vino a la mente, aquel donde vio por primera vez al joven heredero del clan Li. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a árdele levemente, el recuerdo del chico le había hecho sonrojarse un poco, sacudió un poco su cabeza con nerviosismo, no podía ser verdad que de nuevo le sucediera eso, ahora estaba con Tomoyo, su esposa, la amaba y ella también, pero entonces que es lo que estaba pasando ahora, porque razón ahora a estas alturas el solo recuerdo del chico le provocaba ese efecto. La respiración le era muy escasa, se sentía mareada y el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle, algo desconcertada se seto un momento en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca y medito acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entre mas pensaba mas recuerdos del chico invadían su mente, se sentía frustrada, no entendía que es lo que había hecho para que los recuerdos del chico se aglomeraran en su mente, el corazón le comenzaba a latir a mil por hora y ya casi no podía respirar, sentí que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del joven matrimonio. Tomoyo se levanto muy agitada, había tenido una pesadilla donde su esposa la dejaba y se iba con el chico Li, eso era el mas grande temor de la amatista, el pecho le dolía, poso ambas manos sobre su corazón e intento tranquilizarse un poco. Intento tocar el rostro apacible de la hermosa castaña que dormía a su lado, al hacer contacto con la piel de la mujer que dormía a su lado supo de inmediato que esa chica no era su esposa, sino la carta espejo que había tomado la forma de su ama. Algo perturbaba se levanto de la cama y busco con su magia el paradero de su esposa. No tardo en encontrarla, la vio sentada en las afueras de la mansión sentada en una banca. Suspiro algo mas tranquila y se puso una bata para ir a ver lo que le pasaba a su esposa.

Sakura estaba muy mal, sentía desfallecerse en cualquier momento, no entendía el por que de su malestar. Un presentimiento le vino a la mente, recordó uno de los hechizos prohibidos del que su hermana le había advertido en una de las múltiples particas que habían sostenido.

:::FLAS BACK:

Sakura y Kinesuki entrenaban cerca de un enorme y antigua árbol de cerezo, el cual se encontraba detrás de la residencia en un área sumamente restringida para todo el mundo. Solo los pilares podían ir a ese lugar. Los demás pilares habían ido a realizar sus distintas actividades en toda la ciudad; a excepción de Saeko y Kiyohime quienes habían ido a una mini misión en parís (tomar un café en el restaurante de la torre Eiffel). Sakura cayó al suelo agotada, no era que realmente estuviera cansada pero aun debía aparentar tener un bajo nivel de magia en presencia de esas personas que apenas conocía. Kinesuki se le acerco y se sentó alado de ella para conversar un poco mientras la chica recobraba el aliento.

No entiendo por que insistes en ocultarnos tus verdaderos poderes. – se recostó en el pasto. – Nosotras, los diez pilares conocemos perfectamente en actual nivel de tus poderes y no importa lo mucho que intentes ocultárnoslo, nosotras nos damos cuenta por que este es nuestro territorio.

No se de lo que me esta hablando Kinesuki-sama. – Sakura se hacia la obsesa a lo que Kinesuki decía, sabia que decía la verdad pero ella aun no quería demostrar lo poderosa que era. - mis poderes son los mismos de siempre desde la transformación de las cartas. – se recostó en el césped alado de Kinesuki.

Eres más obstinada de lo que recordaba, en fin. – suspiro resignada. – Bien, mientras descansamos seguiremos con las clases teóricas. Dime Sakura-chan, que has estado estudiando en la biblioteca.

En la mañana estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos peligrosos de Nadeko Kinemoto. – murmuro sin importarle le reacción de Kinesuki, que por cierto fue de desconcierto y terror. – Me intrigo uno que decía que una tercera persona podía llegar a separar a una pareja que se ama con tan solo algunas gotas de su sangre y un objeto muy preciado, la verdad no entendí nada de lo que decía la autora. – una sonrisa surco los labios de Kinesuki. Mientras una muy confusa Sakura la miraba intrigada.

Bueno, yo te lo explico. Veras, ese hechizo del que hablas es uno llamado "El triangulo del infierno", es uno hechizo prohibido que solo el primer pilar puede realizar, ni una persona mas puede hacerlo, de lo contrario las consecuencias serian desfavorables e inciertas. – hubo un momento de silencio antes de continuar. – se llama así por que involucra a tres personas, regularmente es el que desea usar ese hechizo es una persona que esta enamorada de una que fue su pareja en el pasado pero que ahora esta con otra en el presente, este hechizo nunca a sido utilizado por que nunca había habido nada igual, yo soy el primer pilar principal y estoy muy feliz con mi esposa y ella conmigo, nadie se atreve a querer separarnos porque ambas somos muy poderosas, admito que ambas tenemos miles de admiradoras por todo el mundo pero nadie sabe de este hechizo, solo los pilares principales y las ancianas del consejo sabemos de este hechizo.

Pero por que tiene el término "infierno" al final de su nombre. – Sakura ya estaba muy interesada en el tema.

Eso es porque a la persona que se le aplica el hechizo sufre una trasformación de sentimientos, y depende de que tan poderosos sean los sentimientos que le convocador desea cambiar en el aplicado será la intensidad del sufrimiento que pasara el aplicado para llegar al resultado deseado.

Eso significa que se sufre tanto física como emocionablemente, verdad. – la chica estaba impactada, nunca en la vida le gustaría pasar algo así.

Así es, pero eso no es lo peor. – el rostro de Kinesuki se mostro serio. – La persona a la que se le aplica el hechizo olvida completamente a la persona que en realidad ama, y la tercera persona, la que aplico el hechizo, el simple hecho de haberlo realizado es como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por lo que morirá a una semana después de haber realizado semejante atrocidad e ira al infierno.

Pero entonces la pareja que fue separada podría regresar a ser feliz como antes, digo, si el convocador muere no habría más problemas. – Sakura parecía mantener esa clásica esperanza de que todo saldría bien al final de todo.

Solo es una posibilidad. Recuerda que la persona aplicada olvido completamente a su verdadero amor así que si la ve en algún lugar no la reconocerá, mas sin embargo sucederá un deja vu en cuanto se vean, he incluso la aplicada creerá que es amor a primera vista. Algo muy romántico si me lo preguntas, pero en fin.

Pero si ese encuentro no sucede, significa que…..- no puedo terminar de hablar.

Así es, será como si su amor nunca hubiese existido, la aplicada nunca recordaría a su verdadero amor, y la otra moriría de depresión. – después de unos segundos de silencio ambas sonrieron ampliamente. – veo que te has dado cuenta, verdad.

Así es. Si en verdad se aman es muy lógico que en realidad suceda ese encuentro, después de todo si uno ama intensamente…

Si el tiempo y la distancia no es impedimento para que su amor fuese demostrado un hechizo es lo de menos.- Kinesuki término la frase de la pequeña castaña.

Le tema nunca mas fue tocado. Ambas habían quedado satisfechas con la conversación que habían tenido. Kinesuki nunca se había puesto a pensar el las consecuencias de ese hechizo por lo que su orgullo era evidente al tener a una hermanita tan inteligente y amable, se sentía muy bien al saber que la chica había sido educada para ser una perfecta líder y que en sus manos el clan lograría maravillas hasta que su regreso fuese inminente. Después de esa plática ambas se quedaron dormidas en aquel lugar por un par de horas, despertaron para la hora de la cena y se retiraron del lugar.

::: FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::

Como pudo pasar por alto ese punto, aunque era algo ilógico y descabellado que alguien intentara siquiera realizar semejante hechizo puesto que solo el primer pilar, que era ella, podía realizarlo, aun con algo de dolor en su rostro se levanto muy decidida, apenas iba a dar el primer paso cuando perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo. En la entrada de la residencia Tomoyo vio como su amada esposa caía al suelo sin razón alguna, en cuanto vio que la chica apenas y podía moverse salió despavorida a ayudarle.

Sakura se sorprendió al ve a su esposa ayudándole a levantarse, sabia lo que vendría y de hecho no tenia mucho tiempo para explicaciones así que hiso lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, le dio una misión a su esposa mientras ella cumplía la suya en Australia.

"Perdona que esto sea tan repentino, tengo una misión en Australia urgentemente y no tuve tiempo de decírtelo pero hay algo que me esta impidiendo siquiera moverme un poco. Me están aplicando un hechizo muy poderoso que me impide pensar y actuar libremente, yo no puedo hacer nada para detener a la persona que esta realizando el hechizo pero tú si mi amada esposa. Ve a donde esta el árbol mas antiguo de toda la ciudad, aquel al que no se le permite ser visto mas que por nosotras los pilares y busca la carta Sakura que una vez nació de mi corazón, en este momento esta siendo controlada y utilizada para hacerme daño, yo estaré bien, solo ve y cumple esta pequeña misión que te estoy encomendando"

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron claramente escuchados por la joven amatista. Tomoyo aun estando preocupada por su amada esposa decidió que la mejor forma de ayudarla era cumplir la misión que la castaña le había encomendado solo así la ayudaría. En cuanto Sakura estuvo de pie le indico a Tomoyo que no perdiera tiempo y que fuera donde debía ir, esta entendió y desapareció del lugar inmediatamente para ir a donde estaba aquel enorme árbol antiguo del que su amada le había hablado. En cuanto desapareció Sakura junto toda la magia que tenia y la expandió hasta romper el primer sello que restringía su magia, aquel sello que ella misma había puesto. De inmediato tubo completo control de si misma pero aun en su mente quedaban los recuerdos de esa persona que alguna vez ocupo su corazón. Se compadecía del chico, le había mandado una fiera a enfrentársele pero el mismo se lo había buscado, pereciera que al chico le encantaba sufrir, todo dolor desapareció dejando solo el pequeño recuerdo de que alguna vez existió, Sakura estaba mas tranquila, sabia que su esposa solucionaría aquel problema pero no quería ni pensar en lo que le aria al chico en cuanto lo viera.

En la cercanías del gran árbol de cerezo mas antiguo de la cuidad se encontraba una joven chica, vestida con un traje ceremonial chino de un color verde jade y una sandalias típicas de su atuendo. Entre sus manos tenia una espada la cual estaba clavada en el suelo aprisionando entre su hoja a una carta Sakura "La esperanza", una de las cartas mas poderosas del ama de las cartas y la que mas estaba ligada a las emociones de la chica, una carta singularmente perfecta para la realización del hechizo prohibido del que una vez había escuchado. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, estaba utilizando cada gramo de magia que poseía, pero eso no le importaba, lo que ella quería era obtener el amor de su amada, no importándole el precio que tuviese que pagar.

Una ligera brisa le saco de su concentración, junto con aquella brisa una presencia poderosa había aparecido, una que conocía muy bien, pero esa presencia tenia algo extraño, no parecía la misma, como su estuviera mesclada con la de otra persona, aun así no volteo en lo mas mínimo, confiada de que esa persona fuese la que tanto amaba solo atino a sonreír por su presencia.

Es bueno que estés aquí, eso significa que de verdad aun me amas. – su tono de vos arrogante fue lo que mas molesto a la chica que repentinamente había aparecido. Tomoyo por su parte se enojo muchísimo y convoco a su báculo de la estrella, sus poderes y los de su amad eran casi idénticos, he aquí el hecho del por que Saya Li le estuviera confundiendo con la castaña Kinomoto. – Pero lo que más me alegra es que por fin te he arrebatado del corazón a Daidouji, es chica que te corrompió el corazón en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. – la amatista estaba a solo unos pasos de Saya y se contenía fervientemente a romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo por el hecho de que ese era un lugar sagrado en donde no se podía derramar sangre.

Pensé que en este lugar encontraría a Yin, pero veo que me equivoque. – la voz de Tomoyo estaba cargada con un gran desprecio, saya se petrifico al escuchar la voz de la chica que estaba detrás suyo, ella pensó que se trataba de su amada castaña pero ahora que escuchaba la voz de esa persona supo de inmediato que se había equivocado y de su rostro se borro su sonrisa. – Pensé que eras una persona inteligente Li-kun, peo veo que no es así. El hechizo que estas haciendo esta prohibido para cualquier persona que no sea el primer pilar, pero apuesto a que no sabes la razón de esto.

No me interesan las boberías de tu clan Daidouji, solo se que este hechizo me regresara lo que siempre me a pertenecido, el amor de Sakura. – murmuro orgulloso y decidido.

Eres más estúpido de lo que creí. – rio divertida. – solo el primer pilar es capaz de realizar este hechizo por que solo ella se absuelve de las consecuencias al realizarlo. Aquel que lo realice morirá después de una semana de culminarlo y todo su esfuerzo será en vano. Además de eso, eres un idiota si crees que tu estúpido nivel de magia lograra siquiera arrebatarme lo que originalmente me pertenecía. – su tono burlón se detuvo dejando una mas serio. – Yo te cedí el amor de mi Sakura cuando éramos mas niños, si tu lo desperdiciaste no es mi problema sino tuyo, ella regreso a mi porque me ama. Yo nunca le hice daño, solo procure su bienestar y creí que tu le darías la felicidad que yo pretendí que nunca le podría dar, pero me equivoque, después de todo soy un ser humano.

Admito que fui estúpido, pero no por las razones que tu dices, fui estúpido por que deje en tus manos el que me apoyaras con ella mientras todo lo mío pasaba, pensé que en tus manos su amor hacia mi estaría a salvo. – se levanto del suelo dejando libre a la carta que aprisionaba, la cual salió despavorida y fue a manos de la amatista, esta la tomo en su mano derecha y curo sus heridas.

Tranquila, estarás bien. – le murmuro a la carta la cual ya había tomado forma física y miraba a Saya con temor. - No fueron heridas muy grabes, no deberías estar sola aquí, ve por tus hermanas mayores "Flecha", "Disparo" y "Escudo", con ellas a tu lado ya nada te ara daño. – Tomoyo beso la frente la joven carta y esta desapareció. – Yo tampoco intervine para que su amor despareciera Li-kun, yo tampoco estuve cerca de ella cuando tú la lastimaste. Después de que te fuiste a Hong Kong, mi madre y yo nos mudamos, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no le cause ningún daño aparente, después de todo ella aun seguía enamorada de ti y es por eso que apenas y boto mi ausencia.

¿Cuándo paso todo eso? ¿Cuándo descubrió que estaba enamorada de ti y ya no de mí?. – mismo tono arrogante, como no creyendo que al amor de las chicas fuese verdad.

Hace poco, no te diré tiempo exacto por que no es necesario, pero créelo, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella.

Li se fastidio de tanta palabrería, ella no quería escuchar más tonterías, nada la separaría de su amor, nadie le quitaría a Sakura mucho menos una amatista que afirmaba lo contrario. Entonces hizo lo mas estúpido que pudo haber hecho, ataco a Tomoyo, esta por supuesto esperaba tal reacción de alguien tan idiota como Saya Li pero no hizo nada para detener el arma de la chica, no hubo necesidad ya que la carta "Escudo" se activo por si sola impidiendo que el arma le hiriera, junto a Tomoyo apareció la carta "La Esperanza" y alado de Li aparecieron mas de la mitad de las cartas Sakura en posición de ataque, todas defendiendo a la persona que amaba su ama Sakura.

En otro lado, cerca de la residencia de las chicas del dormitorio de la estrella se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto, líder del clan Yunokichi. Procuraba por todos los medios mantenerse firme ante la serie de acontecimientos que estaban pasando recientemente, desde hacia ya unos segundos pudo notar que el hechizo ya no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo o que muy probablemente Tomoyo ya había resuelto el problema. Pronto llego a l residencia donde habitaban las herederas. Entro sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, no planeaba despertar a más herederas de la que necesitaba originalmente. Las primeras en ser visitadas fueron las Ex-mikos, la castaña entro a la habitación y prácticamente secuestro a la pequeña Himeko, esta estaba entre los brazos de Chikane pero Sakura se las ingenio para que esta no se percatara de la ausencia de la princesita del sol, Himeko casi pega en grito en el cielo cuando se vio a si misma aprisionada entre los brazos de alguien, de no ser por que Sakura le tapo la boca quizá el grito de Himeko habría despertado a la hermosa princesa de la luna. Sakura se llevo a Himeko al balcón de la habitación para hablar más tranquilamente.

Si que eres fuerte Himeko-chan, me costo trabajo secuestrarte. – murmuro Sakura mientras soltaba a la chica. Esta reconoció la voz y dejo de forcejear con la chica.

Sakura-chan, me espantaste. Pensé que eras alguien que quería hacerme daño. – susurro para que Chikane no las escuchara.

No veo la razón a esos pensamientos tan absurdos, no hay persona alguna aparte de mí y de mis seres queridos que puedan pasar el escudo que protege su residencia. Ya les había dicho que tomaría las medidas necesarias para que nadie las lastimara. – esas palabras eran correctas, ya las había mencionado antes por lo que Himeko se sonrojo al ve que era verdad el que ya no debía tener miedo de nada mientras Sakura estuviera cerca. – No te avergüences Himeko-chan, supongo que ese seria también mi primera reacción. En fin, vine por ti para que me acompañes a una misión muy importante, esta será tu primera misión de clase alta con compañeras.

¿Mi primera misión?- pregunto casi incrédula. – Pero….ahora…así nada más sin anticipación ni nada. – parecía no creer lo que Sakura decía, pensaba que tal vez era una broma.

Perdona que te lo diga tan de repente y sobre todo a estas horas, pero es que hasta ahora me entere de lo que sucedería. – la tomo de las manos y de inmediato la pijama de Himeko se transformo en un hermoso vestido blanco y una chamara roja, en sus pies aparecieron unos zapatos cerrados de tacón del mismo color de su chamarra. – Te lo explicare en el camino, ahora tenemos que ir por Nagisa-chan antes de que Chikane se de cuenta de tu ausencia. – dicho esto desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron en la habitación de la Ex–Etoile y de su pareja.

Himeko se petrifico de inmediato al verse en la habitación de las chicas, no estaba de acuerdo en que la castaña la obligara a irrumpir de esa manera en el espacio personal de sus compañeras, estaba nerviosa, nunca en la vida pensó que pasaría por ese tipo de situaciones. Sakura por su parte se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo secuestrando a las pequeñas parejas de las herederas mayores sin que estas se dieran cuenta. Solo basto un segundo para que la castaña arrebatara de los brazos de Shizuma a la linda Nagisa, quien por cierto tubo la misma reacción de Himeko e intento por todos los medios soltarse del agarre de Sakura. La castaña tan solo parpadeo y enseguida el trió de chicas apareció en la sala del departamento. Ahí Sakura soltó a la pelirroja y encendió la luz para que la reconociera.

Sakura-chan me espantaste. – dijo algo aliviada de que su agresora no fuese mas que la líder del clan.

Lo supuse, pero debemos irnos ya, tenemos una misión y aun nos falta dos personas más por secuestrar. – rio divertida con tono muy bajo para que la belleza de cabellos grises no la escuchara. Otro simple parpadeo y la pijama de Nagisa desapareció dejando en su lugar una sencilla vestimenta, una falda blanca, una blusa de tres cuartas de manga de color caqui y una lindas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Y así nuevamente desaparecieron del departamento.

Aparecieron en la sala del departamento de las antiguas Hime´s, Sakura se desconcertó un poco ya que su objetivo era la habitación de las chicas pero en cuanto vio a la castaña sentada en la sala del departamento tomando una taza de te recién hecho lo comprendió todo, era imposible secuestrar a una persona mas astuta que ella y sin duda alguna esa era Shizuru Fujino. La chica ya estaba vestida y lista para partir, llevaba puesta una blusa negra de manga larga y de cuello de tortuga con una falda color crema y unas botas negras.

Es difícil sorprender a una mujer como usted Shizuru-san. – Sakura la felicito por astucia era la primer persona en anticipársele a su juego. – Si no le importa necesitamos partir ahora mismo, aun falta pasar por Ellis y el tiempo se nos acaba.

Fu fu fu .- rio la chica. – Ya lo suponía, es una misión importante y algo peligrosa, supongo. – la chica había dado en el blanco. A lo que Sakura respondió con una sola mirada seria. – Es bueno que haya tomado sus precauciones Sakura-san, mi Natsuki nunca habría permitido que me fuera sin ella, la felicito por su decisión, sin duda alguna sabe ser una buena líder sin perder la oportunidad de divertirse un poco.

Sin una palabra más las cuatro chicas desaparecieron del lugar y fueron hacia la última habitación. En la habitación de la joven bruja y del a hermosa caza recompensas una de ellas parecía no poder dormir, miraba de reojo a su amada cazadora en constantes ocasiones, se movía de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que su insomnio se debiera a una mala posición para dormir, sin éxito alguno se levanto le la cama y fue a la cocina para tomar un poco le leche tibia para ver si eso la ayudaba a dormir, pera su sorpresa al encender la luz de la cocina se encontró con cuatro chicas que la miraban sonrientes, esta solo les devolvió la sonrisa comprendiendo lo que sucedía, Sakura parpadeo y de inmediato el vestuario de la chica cambio, su pijama desapareció dejando en su lugar un pantalón blanco, una blusa amarilla de manga tres cuartos y unos tenis blancos.

Ya estando todas reunidas la castaña Kinomoto podía empezar el viaje en compañía de las herederas que custodiaban el poder del sol. Las cinco chicas bajaron al patio de la residencia. Todas estaban dudosas de lo que sucedería, solo Sakura sabía a lo que se enfrentarían de ahora en adelante y eso les asustaba a las chicas a excepción de la princesa de hielo Shizuru Fujino, la actriz perfecta ante las situaciones más difíciles. Sakura saco su llave de la estrella y convoco su báculo, pero no tenia en cuenta que el hechizo que le habían aplicado la descontrolaría un poco, provocando que expulsara mas energía de la necesaria al convocar su bastón que como consecuencia hiso que las demás herederas que aun dormían en las habitaciones despertaran alarmadas. Sakura se enojo bastante por este hecho, maldecía profundamente a la persona que le había aplicado el hechizo y rogaba al cielo que su amada esposa le estuviera dando el castigo que se merecía. La chica palideció al ver a las chicas que resguardaban el poder de la luna salir despavoridas de la residencia en busca de sus amadas.

¡¡ ¡LO SIENTO, ME LAS LLEVO POR UNAS HORAS!! ! – grito Sakura antes de balancear su báculo y desaparecer con las chicas.

Las herederas que se quedaron tenían cara de pocos amigos, Chikane rara vez se enojaba pero por esta ocasión la palabra enojo le quedaba muy chica, se podría decir que estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, no sabia si su amada chica se lo había ocultado a propósito o si solo fue de improviso, con eso de que la castaña Kinomoto había desaparecido toda la tarde y gran parte de la mañana ya nada le quedaba claro, además de que no había dicho a nadie de lo que estuvo sucediendo todo el día, ni siquiera a la amatista. Nadia a pesar de haberse enojado un poco creyó que todo saldría bien, después de todo si a la castaña Kinomoto estaba junto a su amada Ellis nada pasaría, nadie en el mundo podría derrotar a la líder del clan, la peli-naranja ponía su plena confianza en la castaña Kinomoto. Por su parte Natsuki estaba más que furiosa, no sabia a quien echarle la culpa, si a la castaña que le robaba el sueño por no avisarle que saldría a una misión o a la castaña Kinomoto por no pedirle permiso para llevarse a su chica. Shizuma no demostraba su frustración, pero ciertamente se sentía traicionada, se preguntaba porque tanto misterio de parte de la líder el clan, ya sin más remedio decidió calmar a la chica Kuga que estaba casi mentando madres hacia la líder del clan mientras disparaba como loca las armas que Saeko le había regalado.

Mientras eso sucedía, la amatista por fin había culminado su misión satisfactoriamente. La chica Li estaba postrada en el suelo completamente inconsciente y a su alrededor se encontraban algunas cartas Sakura mirándola divertidas, Tomoyo estaba a unos pasos de la escena llamando por telepatía a alguien en el hospital para que atendieran a la chica en cuanto llegara, aunque la amatista odiaba profundamente a la chica Li no se permitiría dejarse llevar por su crueldad y dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

En un segundo la chica transporto a la arpía que se había atrevido a realizar un hechizo en contra de su amada Sakura al hospital, donde por cierto estaba Touya Kinomoto trabajando para ganar experiencia en el campo de la medicina. En cuanto vio a Tomoyo pensó lo pero, corrió despavorido desde el otro pasillo para alcanzar a la chica y ver si lo que descarriada imaginación era cierto. Al ver el rostro serio de Tomoyo hablando con las enfermeras del lugar casi se pone histérico, esa expresión que tenía Tomoyo solo le decía que su hermanita era la razón por la que la chica estaba ahí. Repentinamente la chica lo vio y le dedico aquella clásica sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cuando el chico no estaba con esa cara de pocos amigos que nadie le aguantaba. Este gesto tranquilizo al joven hasta que vio a la joven que estaba siendo atendida por las enfermeras; esta era la primera vez que Touya veía a la chica, por lo que se impacto al ver el singular parecido que la chica tenia con el mocoso tarado que había hecho sufrir a su hermana en el pasado, la vio mas de cerca y por fin se dio cuanta de todo, gracias a sus extraños poderes entendió por que desde la mañana se sentía muy enojado, como si sintiera que alguien desagradable estuviera cerca de su hermana, lo primero que hizo fue reír, reírse y reírse hasta que le empezó a doler el estomago de tanta risa , incluso llego a tirarse en el suelo y empezar a retorcerse de la risa por lo que están presenciando, no le importaba que medio mundo se le quedara viendo esto era digno de una burla, su risa fue contagiada a Tomoyo quien de inmediato no puso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el momento, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad alguna para burlarse abiertamente del chico que ahora era chica, era cierto que con su esposa hubo algo parecido pero se había limitado en ese entonces para no demostrar lo cruel que era frente a su esposa, pero ahora tenía a alguien que opinaba lo mismo que ella, que el chico era menso hombre de lo que se había pensado antes.

Touya atendió a la chica Li casi con gusto, cada vez que la miraba a la cara no podía aguantarse las gana de reír, la chica estaba bien, de hecho solo estaba agotada y nada mas. Después de un rato el joven estudiante dejo de burlarse del chico y comenzó con las preguntas, las cuales fueron respondidas sin ningún percance.

Mientras tanto. En otro lugar del planeta se encontraban las herederas. Recién habían llegado a uno de los lugares más místicos de todo el mundo, también conocido como "El ombligo del mundo, Eyers Rock". El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no podían ver más allá de sus narices sin tropezar con alguna piedra o helecho en el camino. Basto con un solo movimiento para que el báculo de la estrella comenzará a iluminar el camino de las chicas. Sakura y las herederas de la magia del sol caminaron cerca de dos kilómetros antes de llegar a una enorme cueva en lo que parecía un gigantesco montículo de piedra roja.

No se queden calladas, a mi también me da miedo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí. – el tono de voz de Sakura era evidencia suficiente de que verdaderamente tenia miedo. Se adentraron en la cueva poco después de haberla encontrado.

Es inevitable Sakura-san, después de todo usted es mucho menor que nosotras. – Shizuru no midió sus palabras.

Pero a pesar de que Sakura-chan es menor que nosotras ella es la líder del clan, además de que a demostrado que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para defendernos en momentos muy críticos. – Nagisa trataba de animar a la castaña quien había caído en depresión por el hecho de ser la menor del grupo y de hecho funciono.

Es verdad, Sakura-chan es muy fuerte. – afirmo Ellis.

Eso no se los discuto, tengo una perspectiva demasiado alta sobre los poderes de Sakura-san, pero si me lo preguntan yo creo que a pesar de todo aun debe ser protegida por alguien mayor que ella. – Sakura por un segundo detuvo su camino, todas se le quedaron viendo desconcertadas a excepción de Shizuru quien sonrió divertida. Poco después retomo su andar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así que desean abordar ese tema, por mi no hay problema. Pregunten lo que quieran. – al parecer Shizuru tenia ciertas preguntas sobre la relación del joven matrimonio. La castaña Fujino rio divertida y decidió preguntar mas abiertamente.

Dígame Sakura-san, hasta que limite han llegado usted y Tomoyo-san, digo, si realmente están casadas supongo que ya habrá pasado lo que creo que todo mundo cree. – ante el cometario todas las chicas se sonrojaron brutalmente.

Shizuru-san, como se atreve a preguntar semejante cosa, tenga un poco de respeto a la intimidad de Sakura-chan. – Nagisa sentía que la castaña Fujino se había propasado un poco.

Tranquila Nagisa-chan. – le calmo Sakura algo mas tranquila. – Nosotras decidimos que aun era demasiado pronto para hacer ese tipo de cosas, somos jóvenes y nos amamos con locura pero aun así tenemos responsabilidades ante el consejo y sobre todo ante nuestros padres, es por el amor que nos tenemos que nos damos la tarea de esperar a que sea el momento mas indicado… es por que la amo y se que aun no esta lista que he decidido que la esperare todo el tiempo que ella necesite. – las palabras de Sakura callaron a las chicas.

Sakura-chan, yo quisiera saber…como lo tomo su familia cuando se entero de que amaba a Tomoyo-chan. – pregunto tímidamente Nagisa.

De hecho lo tomaron muy bien. Mi padre es un hombre muy comprensible y me apoyo desde entonces, mi hermano también lo acepto mejor de lo que esperaba, yo creía que pegaría el grito al cielo como cuando le dije que me había enamorado de Shaoran Li. – esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar, esas palabras, ese nombre le broto de los labios sin haberlo previsto. Las chicas estaban intrigadas por aquel singular nombre.

Disculpa Sakura-chan, pero…. ¿Quien es Shaoran Li?- la pregunta sobresalto a la castaña.

Este… como decírselos…- se detuvo a pensar un momento para después retomar su camino. – Se podría decir que Shaoran Li fue mi primer amor. Pro el momento ese es un tema muy delicado que no estoy dispuesta a contarles por ahora. – prosiguió el tema anterior antes de haber sacado a flote su pasado con Li. – En fin, mi familia y mis amigos lo tomaron muy bien. La madre de Tomoyo tampoco estuvo en desacuerdo con nuestra relación, de hecho creo que la señora Sonomi lo suponía desde que nos conocimos Tomoyo y yo, ya que al parecer la señora Sonomi sentía un cariño similar por mi madre cuando iban al instituto.

Ya no hubo tiempo para más preguntas, sin querer el tiempo se les había pasado tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de la distancia que habían recorrido mientras platicaban. Las chicas se asombraron al ver como al final de la cueva se encontraba un gran espacio cubierto completamente con monolitos de cristal brillante, el suelo del lugar era de arena blanca que brillaba con la luz que los cristales despedían, en el centro de aquel enorme lugar había una especie de mesa redonda hecha de piedra que tenia grabada en ella los nombre de las futuras princesas del sol, el único nombre que no estaba escritas no en ese lugar era el de la castaña Kinomoto. Sakura se quito el tenis argumentando que ese era un lugar sagrado y que las demás chicas deberían hacer lo mismo, estas obedecieron inmediatamente y siguieron a la castaña, quien ya se había adelantado y ahora se encontraba frente a la mesita de piedra. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver sus nombres grabados en esa mesa pero mas se sorprendieron al ver como Sakura quitaba la estrella de la punta de su báculo y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa de piedra, de inmediato los colgantes que la misma Sakura les había dado días atrás empezaron a brillar intensamente. Sakura les indico a las chicas que se quitaran los colgantes y los pusieran sobre sus respectivos nombres, estas lo hicieron y de inmediato todo el lugar se ilumino intensamente dejando a las chicas casi completamente siegas. Cuando la luz ceso, diez círculos de luz azulada aparecieron alrededor del lugar como si fuesen portales hacia otra dimensión, Sakura miro a las chicas y noto que emanaban un hermoso brillo dorado de todo su cuerpo, complacida con lo sucedido se alejo un poco del lugar y observo detenidamente los diez portales. Eran como espejos a la dimensión a la que estaban ligados, Sakura miro por cada uno de esos portales y fue sembrando semillas de su poder en cada uno de ellos, formando así un vínculo entre dimensiones, conectado su energía mágica con la de los mundos que aun eran habitados por los Bastardos Malditos. Después de haber implantado su magia en los portales hubo algo que llamo su atención poderosamente, en cuatro de los portales había aparecido una imagen, cada una diferente a las demás, la castaña sabia de que se trataba, esas imágenes eran los Bastardos que aun faltaban por ser sellados.

Ahora ustedes estarán encerrados en sus dimensiones hasta que a mi me plazca liberarlos, para cuando eso suceda ustedes serán sellados por mi. – Sakura tenía un porte decidido, ahora los bastardos ya no tenían opción, estaban encerrados y ya no podrían arrebatarle su poder, antes sus palabras los bastardos sonrieron, como si ellos supieran algo que la castaña no, pero a Sakura nada se le escapaba. – Y ni crean que su hermano mayor podrá hacer algo, se que ya esta en mi dimensión y que solo esta esperando a que me distraiga un poco pero debo decirles que es en vano, yo lo tengo muy bien vigilado, como líder de mi clan no me permito errores ni distracciones en este tipo de cosas.

Ante estas palabras los hombres dejaron de sonreír y desaparecieron junto con los demás portales. El momento de peligro se acercaba, Sakura lo sabia y corrió tan rápido como pudo alado de las chicas que debía proteger a toda costa sino seguramente seria reprendida por las demás herederas si alguna de las chicas resultaba herida.

Las chicas asustadas tomaron sus colgantes y se los colocaron nuevamente, mientras Sakura colocaba la estrella de cristal de su báculo en la punta de este un grupo de personas extrañas ataviadas de negro aparecieron de la nada con claras intenciones de atacar a las chicas. Todas tomaron posición de ataque, a pesar de ser esta la primera misión a la que eran mandadas la mayoría de ellas ya había peleado con anterioridad en alguna batalla; los colgantes de las chicas brillaron y aparecieron las respectivas armas que les pertenecían (a excepción de la pequeña Ellis quien solo contaba con sus poderes de bruja y su domino total del elemento del fuego) las armas que anteriormente fueron de sus hermanas de línea de vida, cuando Shizuru tubo entre sus manos su enorme Oz se sintió completamente confiada, con esa arma en sus manos y con la gran determinación que se cargaba no había nada que pudiera detenerla. En cambio, para Nagisa esta seria la primera vez que tomaba un arma entre sus manos pero no podía defraudar a las chicas, no podía permitir que sus compañeras fuesen lastimadas. Himeko por su parte tenía entre sus manos la espada que hacia juego con la de su amada Chikane, esa espada con la que había atravesado el cuerpo de la hermosa sacerdotisa de la luna.

Sakura no invoco ni una sola carta, se balería de sus limitaciones físicas para vencer a los hijos de los bastardos malditos ella sola, no permitiría que nadie interfiriera, ni siquiera las ahora princesas del sol, este era su batalla y la de nadie mas. Encerró a las chicas en una enorme esfera impenetrable y comenzó la batalla ante la mirada atónita de las princesas.

Una decena de hombres encapuchados y armados hasta los dientes atacaron a Sakura, la castaña hábilmente los evadió y uno a uno los fue atravesando con su báculo haciendo que todos desaparecieran al instante. Cuando no hubo ni un solo enemigo algo inimaginable sucedió, algo para lo que Sakura no estaba preparada.

El lugar se estremeció terriblemente, todo el lugar se ilumino intensamente por la luz de los cristales, la mesa de piedra se rompió en mil pedazos, la burbuja que aprisionaba a las princesas del sol se rompió, el corazón de la castaña Kinomoto empezó a dolerle, pero extrañamente el dolor le era placentero, como si un ser querido que no había visto en mucho tiempo estuviera a solo unos minutos de verle nuevamente. Sakura se sentía ansiosa, la euforia la estaba invadiendo, tanta are su emoción que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el báculo se le cayo de las manos y se abrazo a si misma para ver si de esa forma se tranquilizaba un poco. Las chicas corrieron a socorrer a la castaña pero se detuvieron a medio camino al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo grisáceo y ojos color jade rodear el cuerpo de la castaña proporcionándole un cálido abrazo. Al instante Sakura sintió como todo el peso del mundo se le quitaba de los hombros, un cálido sentimiento de protección invadió a la líder Yunokichi, uno que solo sintió una vez, el sentimiento que la invadió aquella vez que se enfermo de niña y vio a su madre convertida en ángel pero que en aquella ocasión pensó que solo fue producto de su imaginación, esa era exactamente la sensación que sentía en ese momento, como si su madre fuese la persona que la estuviese abrazando en ese instante.

Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, nunca mas te dejare sola hija mía. – aquella voz se le hizo tan familiar al ama de la cartas, y entonces lloro, Sakura reconoció casi al instante la presencia de la persona que la estaba abrazando, no podía evitarlo, la amaba tanto, esa mujer era la primera que estuvo en su vida y la primera que se había marchado.

Esto es una ilusión, no es real, ella se fue hace mucho tiempo. – decía entre sollozos la castaña de ojos color jade.

Perdóname hija mía, te deje cuando apenas eras una niña, pero de ahora en adelante nunca me separare de ti ni de mi familia. – la mujer abrazo posesivamente a la castaña mientras esta solo lloraba, lloraba de felicidad por sentirse amada por su madre.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre de la joven líder había regresado. Después de años de su ausencia y de su falsa muerte por fin regresaría alado de su familia, por fin regresaría a so trono como la reina de la noche, una reina que aun esperaba el despertar de su rey. Sakura no entendía el porque su madre estaba de regreso en el mundo mortal y de hecho no le importaba del todo, solo quería pasar tiempo con su madre, tiempo que perdió desde que tenia apenas edad para recordar. El grupo de mujeres regresaban hacia donde habían llegado originalmente mientras platicaban amenamente, además había algunas dudas que las nuevas princesitas tenían.

Disculpe Sakura-san, pero no nos dijo exactamente el propósito de esta misión. – pregunto Shizuru a la castaña.

Hija deberías decirles sobre la profecía "The children". – la miro tierna su amada madre, quien ahora las acompañaba de regreso a la ciudad.

Preferiría no tocar ese tema ahora mama. – el nerviosismo se hizo evidente provocando curiosidad en las princesas.

Sakura-chan esta escondiéndonos algo. – afirmo la pequeña Ellis provocando mas presión en la castaña Kinomoto.

Si no les dices ahora después será demasiado tarde, recuerda que esas niñas tienen un carácter parecido al de sus madres. – ante las palabras de su adre Sakura no pudo ocultar mas lo que sabia. Y termino confesando.

Bueno, esta bien.

Sakura les confeso a las chicas todo lo que sabia, obviamente la reacción de las chicas fue la esperada, estaban que no se la creían, Shizuru incluso casi se desmaya ante la noticia de que tenia dos hermosas hijas, Himeko de lo conmovida que estaba comenzó a llorar de la felicidad, Ellis solo atino a correr e ir a abrazar a Sakura mientras le pedía que se las mostrara esa misma noche, no quería perder tiempo alguno de ver a las chiquitas, ante estas palabras las demás también se les unieron y le estaban casi rogando a su líder que les presentara a sus hijas esa misma noche, ante todo esto Sakura no tubo de otra mas que aceptar. Además de eso Sakura también les comento sobre el porque habían ido a esa misión, les dijo que el proceso era para encerrar a los bastardos malditos en las dimensiones en las que existían, del porque solo ellas podían realizar semejante acción (este hecho era por que solo ellas tenían en su interior el poder puro del sol, que era el poder del que los bastardos carecían y del que nunca podrían escapar), lo único que no se explicaba era lo de su madre, eso la tenia algo desconcertada y quería aclarar esas dudas así que sin mas se lo pregunto pero la mujer solo le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que algunas cosas ella no se las podría explicar y que no era el momento para ello. Sakura entendió las palabras de su madre y no insistió más en el asunto.

Pronto regresaron a la ciudad Yunokichi, todas la princesas del sol se rehusaban a ir a sus dormitorios, querían que la castaña Kinomoto las guiara hacia donde estaban las chiquitas y esta accedió sin más remedio. Para mala fortuna o tal vez no tanta, Sakura y compañía llegaron al mismo lugar de donde habían partido, era más de media noche en la ciudad y todo estaban dormidos, todos a excepción de cierto grupo de chicas que se habían quedado despiertas esperando a sus amadas. En cuanto sintieron la presencia de sus chicas salieron rápidamente de la residencia y fueron a verlas.

Sakura palideció, ahora venían las explicaciones, para su fortuna las princesas del sol intervinieron para salvarla del grupo furioso de herederas que la querían abordar con reclamos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto veía enternecida la escena, aquellas chicas le recordaban a su querida Sonomi cuando en el instituto su prima se ponía celosa al notar como medio mundo se le quedaba viendo a la peli-gris, los clásicos celos que nunca acaban. La mujer entristeció un poco, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no veía a su amada prima que ya la extrañaba demasiado, el estar ahí, en ese legar donde todas su personas amadas ahora residían le emocionaba demasiado, podía sentir la presencia de su hijo acercarse velozmente hacia donde estaban, podía sentir la presencia de su prima en la habitación que se le había asignado en la mansión Yunokichi, y también podía sentir la presencia de su amado esposa muy lejos del lugar. Lagrima de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas, lagrimas que Sakura noto de inmediato.

Solo transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos cuando de la nada apareció Touya Kinomoto en compañía de su cuñada, al sentir la presencia de Sakura en la ciudad y lo débil que esta se sentía fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a ver como estaba la castaña. Sakura y compañía (a excepción de las herederas del poder de la luna quienes fueron convencidas de quedarse en la residencia mientras las princesas del sol iban a atender algo importante) iban caminando por las calles empedradas que daban a la mansión cuando se toparon de frente a dos de las personas mas cercanas a la castaña. El joven doctor se paralizo de inmediato, no podía creer lo que veía, su madre, su adorada madre estaba justo alado de su hermanita menor.

Media hora después todo mundo estaba más tranquilo, Nadeshiko Kinomoto había ido a platicar a solas con sus adorados hijos y con su única prima, la cual comenzó a llorar en cuanto vio a la peli-gris. Tomoyo antes de unirse a la pequeña reunión familiar llevo a las jóvenes madres a ver a su pequeñas hijas, obviamente las chiquitas a esa hora estaban profundamente dormidas, por lo tanto, lo único que podrían hacer era observarlas dormir hasta el que fuese hora del despertar.

Las demás herederas se quedaron muy confundidas, Shizuma incluso le había hecho pucheros (muy graciosos por cierto) a la pequeña Nagisa para que la llevara con ella a donde tenia que ir pero esta muy hábilmente le dio a entender que no podía. Chikane se enojo mucho con Himeko por que no quiso decirle nada, Nadia se porto muy comprensible ,además de que estaba cien por ciento segura de que su amada Ellis le diría todo en cuanto llegara, Natsuki se resigno, prefirió no hacer nada y esperar a que las cosas se dieran por si solas, si su amada castaña se decidía contarle estaba bien para ella de todas formas tenia sus mañas para sacarle la información a la líder del clan y de una forma u otra conseguiría la información.

La noche paso. Ni una sola de las princesas del sol regreso a su dormitorio después de haber conocido a sus hermosas hijas. Las demás herederas pasaron la noche en vela esperándolas e incluso en una ocasione fueron hasta la mansión Yunokichi.

La mañana había llegado, otro día mas donde la vida se le complicaría a todo mundo, un día donde seres inesperados llagarían, seres que la familia Kinomoto conocía, personas muy importantes que formaron parte de la vida de cierta castaña y un ser extraño que nadie conocía vigilando de cerca a uno de esos seres queridos de la líder del clan. El tiempo estaba llegando, tiempo en el cual se aclararían miles de cosas que sucedieron y sucederán, el momento de la verdad ya estaba cerca.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, Eriol Hiragisawa y Kaho Mizuki, tres de las personas mas importantes en la vida de Sakura estaban por arribar a la hermosa y enigmática Tomoeda, ciudad que encerraba entre sus tierras la entrada a un mundo donde todo lo inimaginable existía, donde todo era posible con tansolo creer en uno mismo.

* * *

Me tarde. Sorry, me ha ido como en feria.

Creo k me pase mucho con este cap, demasiado largo a mi gusto pero asi lo dejo.

K horrible es perder la inspiración además de k e estado media apática, (kien diría k ser cien porciento sincera con la chica k te gusta seria tan difícil y doloroso)

En fin….grax por leer. Ya saben…. Dudas preguntas y/o comentarios, están en total libertad de expresármelo, soy un librito abierto. Contesto lo k sea cuando puedo y si es meramente necesario.

Próximo capitulo:

"**Planes a conveniencia" **(planeado pero no escrito jejejeje)


	17. Chapter 17

**Planes a conveniencia**

Paso toda una semana desde que las princesas del sol conocieron a sus hijas. Desde entonces la afluencia en el dormitorio con sus amadas decayó deliberadamente, cosa que las chicas del poder de la luna no soportaban. En las clases se les veía irritadas, mas de lo normal, cuando pasaban a lado de sus nuevas admiradoras ya ni atención les ponían, (aunque de hecho de plano nunca lo habían hecho), incluso trataron de poner celosas a las princesa actuando como caza-novias cada vez que estas les ponían un poco de atención, pero ellas ni les ponían atención a sus bobas acciones, solo se reían de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser las herederas de la luna. Entre clases las princesas se la pasaban al pendiente del celular que la misma Sakura les había obsequiado, para llamadas de emergencia de quien sabe que personas que siempre requerían de la presencia de las princesas del sol, personas que llamaban a cada rato insistentemente entre clases, ese aspecto enloquecía casi por completo a las amadas herederas del poder de la luna, por culpa de ese maldito celular apenas y veían a su novias. De la frustración que sentían constantemente acosaban a la castaña Kinomoto para reclamarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Sakura siempre las evadió audazmente cada una de las ocasiones en la que se veía acorralada por las amadas de las princesas del sol.

Todo aquello le resultaba muy emocionante a la castaña Kinomoto, las expresiones de aquellas mujeres celosas le resultaban muy divertidas, y en cierta forma le recordaban lo celosa que era su amada esposa.

Durante las noches las princesas del sol dejaban sus habitaciones para ir con sus amadas hijas abandonando a sus celosas novias.

Aun que las princesas ya sabían de la existencia de sus hijas, las pequeñitas aun dormían alado de la recamara del joven matrimonio, de vez en cuando se les permitía a las niñas salir de la residencia en compañía de casi un ejercito de Yunokichi´s de elite, obviamente no andaban fuera mientras las herederas estaban en sus ratos libres, por aquello de que todo debía permanecer en secreto hasta que las princesas del sol tomaran iniciativa propia, lo cual ya estaba tardando demasiado a la perspectiva de la líder del clan; Sakura esperaba que las princesas se lo dijeran inmediatamente a las demás chicas, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que preferían guardarlo como un secreto por el momento.

Miles de cosas habían sucedido en una semana.

A la llegada de su padre casi se quedo muda al tenerle que explicar la presencia de su amada madre (haber díganme como rayos le iba a explicar a su padre algo que ni ella misma sabia), gracias a que la hermosa peli-gris no le dio tiempo de hablar (ya que sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el perplejo e inmóvil hombre, tirándolo en el suelo) fue que se salvo de aquella contrariedad.

Además la presencia de la maestra Mizuki le indicaba que la mujer ya estaba en Tomoeda, pero debido a aquella presencia que le seguía meticulosamente ni una de las Yunokichi que conformaban el consejo de ancianas le permitía a la castaña Kinomoto salir de la ciudad escondida. Incluso aunque la mujer estuviera cerca de la entrada principal a la ciudad no se le permitía a la líder del clan ir a buscarla.

Además de la presencia de Kaho Mizuki también estaba la presencia del joven reencarnado del mago Clow. La cual le inquietaba un poco, mas por el hecho de que el muchacho visitaba cada lugar donde hubiese algún rastro de magia de la actual líder del clan (ósea, el chico quería encontrar a la castaña a como diera lugar).

Otro suceso que se aconteció como algo extraordinario fue la graduación de Yukito y de Touya de la facultad de medicina. A pesar de haber ingresado apenas hace poco tiempo sus progresos fueron impecables ante toda la clase, habían superado (milagrosamente) los conocimientos de todas las profesoras del lugar (he aquí los nuevos poderes de ambos chicos despertando). Sakura no esperaba menos de su querido hermano mayor y del joven peli-gris, después de todo eran su familia, aun que si creía que era algo extraño lo de los poderes de su hermano, quien estaba demostrando una gran cantidad de energía mágica del tipo espiritual y curativa que crecía considerablemente rápido. De Yukito lo esperaba, ya que ella misma era la que se encargaba de transferirle poderes al muchacho.

Todo estaba resultando bien para la joven líder, a excepción de la desagradable noticia de que el juicio de Yin por decisión de las ancianas fue prorrogado hasta el mes de diciembre de ese mismo año, cosa que la chica ya esperaba pero eso no le quitaba lo desagradable al asunto, después de todo la decisión fue tomada sin su consentimiento y aunque ella poseía el poder necesario para deshacer esa decisión prefirió no hacer nada.

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Tomoeda. El sol brillaba en lo más lato del cielo, hermosas nubes esponjosas adornaban el hermoso mar azulado donde solo las aves podían navegar. El fresco viento de aquel día era tan agradable para el cuerpo que en ese día que alguna que otra persona se detenía a sentir la ventisca rosar sus rostros.

Era un hermosos día en la ciudad Yunokichi, el fin de semana había llegado y todas las estudiantes se preparaban para lo que seria su primer examen, el cual se realizaría el miércoles de la siguiente semana; tenían mas exactamente tres días para prepararse tanto física como emocionalmente ya que ellas misma escogerían a sus oponentes y las que perdieran debían repetir el curso y tomar el curso de segundo nivel, lo que significaba doble esfuerzo y menos tiempo libre.

El joven matrimonio se encontraba en su recamara pasando tiempo de calidad con su amadas hijas, Tomoyo jugaba con las pequeñas mientras su amada esposa permanecía sentada el uno de los sillones mientras bebía una taza de te. Sakura estaba un tanto preocupada por cierto grupo de herederas que durante toda la semana no habían prestado atención alguna a las clases; las princesas del sol estaban bien, sus poderes estaban aumentando considerablemente a pesar de mantenerse extremadamente ocupadas con sus respectivas hijas, debía admitir que era por este hecho que las princesas aumentaban sus poderes, después de todo no era nada sencillo tratar con niñas de tres años cuyos poderes eran superiores a los de sus propias madres. Aun así, no había escusa para que las herederas del poder de la luna descuidaran sus estudios de magia, este hecho era lo que mantenía inquieta a la líder del clan, muy pronto las princesas de la luna renacerían en los corazones de las herederas y no había forma posible de que aguantaran semejante poder si no aprendían a controlar el que ella misma les había obsequiado, de hecho, los poderes de las herederas del poder de la luna seguían siendo los mismos desde que se los había entregado.

Sakura estaba tan absorta de la realidad que no se percato de que sus pequeñas hijas le estaban llamando desde hacia ya algunos minutos y que al no recibir respuesta se preocuparon al ver a su madre tan distante de ellas. La hermosa amatista podía ver claramente en los ojos de su amada lo que le ocurría, no era la primera vez que Sakura se preocupaba por esas chicas, y aunque en algunas ocasiones le molestaba este hecho no podía evitarlo, ese era uno de los trabajos de su amada esposa y así es como la amaba.

Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por ellas, estarán listas para las pruebas. – Tomoyo se había acercado a su amada esposa para abrazarla a ver si así la chica dejaba de preocuparse. – Yo me encargare de que estén listas para su misión a las cascadas de Iguazú Falls, pero antes tenemos que convencer a ciertas princesitas de que hablen seriamente con las herederas. Yo creo que las demás chicas tienen todo el derecho de saber de sus hijas. – tomo a su hija mas pequeña entre sus brazos mientras Sakura cargaba a su hija mayor.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, desde un principio creí que no se los ocultarían por tanto tiempo. Ya es hora de que las herederas sepan de sus hijas. – le sonrió sinceramente a sus dos inocentes hijas que miraban a las jóvenes madres con desconcierto.

Mami Sakura ya esta mejor. – dijo la mas pequeña mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Mi amor, iré a ver a las chicas ahora mismo. No podemos permitir que pase mas tiempo, mañana mismo partirán para las cascadas para recibir el poder de la luna y aun no están listas, si me apresuro quizá logre que entrenen un poco. – Tomoyo estaba decidida, esa misma noche entrenaría a las herederas y las dejaría listas para lo que seria su primera misión, pero primero debía hacer que las princesas aclararan la situación con sus amadas. – Quédate tranquila mi amada esposa, que yo me encargare de que todo salga bien. – dejo a la niña en el suelo, beso las frente sitas de las pequeñas y le dio un fugaz beso a su amada esposa en los labios para después irse a la habitación siguiente donde se encontraban las princesas y sus hijas.

Sakura sonrió, estaba satisfecha, la situación se resolvería inmediatamente, estaba segura de eso, lamentaba lo que le sucedería a las herederas del poder de la luna pero ellas mismas se lo habían buscado al desobedecer las reglas, su único deber era estudiar magia desde que fueron traídas a esa dimensión y eso es lo que no estaban haciendo, Sakura estaba de acuerdo en que algunas de ellas querían aprovechar el tiempo perdido pero esa no era escusa, tenían toda una eternidad para estarlo y ahora su único deber era estudiar.

Mami. – la mas chiquita de sus hijas la miraba curiosa. - ¿Cuándo conoceremos al tío Touya y al abuelito Fujitaka?- pregunto repentinamente. Sakura palideció, aun no hallaba las palabras con la que les confesaría a su familia de la existencia de las bebitas.

Pro...pronto...muy pronto. – apenas y pudo articular esas palabras, la niñas desde hacia ya un par de días que andaban con esa idea de conocer a su tío y a su abuelo y la pobre de Sakura aun no sabia como se los diría.

Mami, ¿podemos comer un helado?- pregunto la mayor con una carita de ilusión en su rostro, a la cual Sakura no podía negarle nada, debía admitir que esas niñas lograban convencerla de todo mientras la amatista no estuviera, ya que esta era algo estricta con la alimentación de las niñas.

Esta bien. – les giño un ojo.- Pero no le digan a mama Tomoyo. – las chiquitas asintieron afirmando la complicidad entre su amada madre de cabellera castaña y ellas.

Tomoyo toco la puerta de la habitación de alado y entro al lugar casi inmediatamente a la estancia. Su mirada seria inquieto a todas las princesas, la seriedad en el rostro de la chica que nunca dejaba de sonreír era presagio de malas noticias, las cuales parecían ser de una magnitud muy grave. Las chiquitas estaban jugando con sus respectivas madres y al ver el rostro de Tomoyo notaron que la chica tendría una platica muy seria con sus madres y, tenían la esperanza de que el tema principal de esa platica fuera el porque aun no conocían a sus otras mamas. Las pequeñitas fueron a jugar a un lugar determinado, uno donde fácilmente podrían escuchar lo que sus tías hablarían.

Las princesas y el segundo pilar tomaron asiento en los sillones del lugar para conversar mientras tomaban un poco de te. Todas las herederas le tenían cierto pavor al segundo pilar, sabían que era muy difícil que Sakura se mantuviera firme frente a la las personas, mas aun si se trataba de reprender a alguien, pero Tomoyo era diferente, ella era la única que hacia temblar a la misma líder, ella era su mano derecha, la Yunokichi que tenia el coraje necesario para enfrentar lo que sea que viniese en camino. Era por esa razón que las herederas le tenían cierto temor a la chica.

Díganos Tomoyo-san, a que debemos su visita – pregunto la hermosa castaña Fujino mientras tomaba un poco de te, su mascara de despreocupación estaba bien puesta pero para Tomoyo que era una experta leyendo los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas era tan claro como el agua que esas chicas se estaban muriendo de miedo.

Porque no se tranquilizan primero. – sonrió por primera vez desde haber entrado, aunque eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado a lo que había ido desde un principio. - No he venido para reprenderlas….aun. – su rostro volvió a ponerse serio. – si no lo han notado, su comportamiento con las demás chicas esta causando una brecha en la organización. Se que están en todo su derecho de ocultarles la verdad hasta que ustedes lo crean necesario, pero comprendan que al hacerlo solo están actuando como una malcriadas. – bebió un poco mas de te.

Tomoyo-chan, creo que tiene razón. – intervino Nagisa antes que las demás chicas. - No nos hemos comportado como deberíamos, ya no somos las niñas de otras dimensiones que solo pensaban en sus problemas, ahora somos las princesas del sol y debemos velar por el bienestar de los seres humanos, ya no podemos darnos el lujo de comportarnos como niñitas. – Nagisa estaba en lo cierto y todas lo sabían.

Creo que yo no puedo ocultárselo por mas tiempo a mi Natsuki, pero aun no se como decírselo. Fu fu fu. – rio a lo ultimo. – Aunque admito que seria interesante su reacción. – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios.

Nadia seguro se desmayara, ella no esta preparada para esto, pero si lo platico tranquilamente con ella seguro y lo entenderá, aunque de hecho yo no comprendo aun todo esto. – Ellis parecía muy tranquila, como si supiera exactamente como decírselo a su amada cazadora.

Yo no tengo problemas para decírselo a Chikane-chan. – comento de la nada, muy tranquila la ex sacerdotisa tomo un poco de te antes de decir algo mas. – Vamos, no es nada que nosotras no podamos controlar, las niñas se parecen muchísimo a cada una de las herederas que cualquiera se daría cuenta de inmediato que son nuestras hijas, además ellas nos aman y dudo mucho que algo como esto nos separe. – sonrió tranquilamente.

Veo que usted confía muchísimo en su amada novia Himeko-san. – Tomoyo se alegraba de esa confianza que ponía la rubia en la joven heredera de la luna.

¡¡¡ siiiiiii !!! . – gritaron las ocho bebitas asustando a las jóvenes madres. - ¡¡¡ Por fin conoceremos a nuestras demás mamis !!!. – volvieron a gritar dejando casi sordas a las jóvenes que eran sus madres. Todas se fueron a los brazos de sus respectivas madres y las bombardearon con preguntas. Tomoyo sonrió complacida y se retiro de lugar dejando que las bebitas asediaran a sus madres.

Tomoyo regreso a su habitación. Al entrar logro percibir un delicioso olor a chocolate mesclado con vainilla, aroma que le indicaba que las niñas habían convencido a la joven castaña de darles algunos postres, suspiro resignada, no era la primera vez que pasaba, regularmente las chiquitas se valían de la debilidad de la castaña ante ellas para convencerla de cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna tenían el ADN del segundo pilar ya que solo esta podía hacer lo mismo con la líder del clan. Busco por la habitación a las tres hermosas mujercitas que iluminaban su vida, no tardo nada en encontrarlas. Madre e hijas estaban en el balcón disfrutando unos deliciosos helados cuando sintieron la presencia de Tomoyo en la habitación, inútilmente trataron de esconder los postres pero la chica ya estaba justo detrás de ellas mirándolas divertidas.

Estas niñas si que conocen tus debilidades, te convencen de todo. – se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo mientras una sonrisa picarona se dibujaba en sus labios. Se acercó al oído derecho de la chica para susurrarle algo al oído. - "Pero ellas no son como tu amada esposa, quien puede hacer esto"- y la beso, las niñas de inmediato se voltearon para no incomodar a su mamis con sus miradas. Sakura de lo sorprendida que estaba casi tira su helado al suelo. Tomoyo se separo de la castaña apenas sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

Tus labios saben a chocolate. – saboreo el delicioso sabor del helado de Sakura lamiendo los labios de la castaña mientras se fundía nuevamente en un beso, uno mas pasional.

Mientras todo esto ocurría alguien había logrado infiltrase en la mansión Yunokichi por uno de los calabozos escondidos del que solo el concejo de ancianas y el antiguo primer pilar estaban consientes de su existencia. En ese lugar las ancianas habían encerrado a Yin Goldsmith. La mujer de cabellera pelirroja estaba devastada por el tiempo que había estado en custodia por las Yunokichi de elite más poderosas del clan, en innumerables ocasiones intento escaparse de ellas y lo único que logro fue ser revolcada por toda la estancia sin posibilidades de salir libre. Antes de ser encerrada en el calabozo ella estaba en una gran habitación muy cómoda, lo único que no se le permitía era salir de la habitación sin importar nada. La primera vez que intento escapar fue cuando le pusieron a esas mujeres de enormes poderes que superaban los suyos a vigilarle. Cuando intento escapar por segunda vez, fue atrapada en menos de cinco minutos por las Yunokichi que la vigilaban. Cada intentó por escapar fue frustrado, no había forma alguna de esquivar su juicio ante el consejo de ancianas, no había forma de evitar su muerte. La última vez que intento escapar colmo la paciencia de las mujeres que la custodiaban y termino siendo mandada a encerrar en aquel calabozo en el que se encontraba ahora. Sus poderes estaban muy escasos, había utilizado la mayor parte de su energía en las batallas con las Yunokichi de elite y ahora lo único que la mantenía despierta era su determinación.

Yin logro escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose sigilosamente por el pasillo, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras pero claramente logro ver a una chica que se había detenido justo enfrente de su celda.

Creí que las Yunokichi no hacían este tipo de cosas. – dijo la chica recién llegada. – debiste hacer enojar muchísimo a Sakura como para que te encerrara aquí. – ilumino el rostro de Yin con su lámpara de mano.

Maldita mocosa, quítame la luz de la cara que me lastimas los ojos. – refunfuño yin algo enojada, el tiempo que había pasado en es lugar le trajo represalias a sus retinas las cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca iluminación.

Esta bien, de todas formas ya me iba, tengo que recuperar el amor de Sakura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – dijo apenas en un murmullo, uno que Yin escucho claramente.

Espera. – grito haciendo que la chica se detuviera. – yo te puedo ayudar, esa chica es demasiado poderosa y dudo que tu puedas vencer siquiera a la amatista.

Un miembro de la familia Li nunca pide ayuda. – dijo la chica orgullosa de si misma y de su apellido.

¿Un LI? ¿Tú eres un miembro de la familia Li? – pregunto casi sin creer que fuese cierto lo que la chica acababa de decir.

Así es. Yo soy el heredero de la familia Li. Soy Li Shaoran.- poso como todo un galán frente a la desconcertada mujer.

"Perfecto" – pensó Yin. – No me lo tomas a mal, pero dudo que logres vencer a la novia de Sakura, ella es mas astuta que cualquiera de la ciudad, y si no quieres ayuda tan siquiera dame la oportunidad de vengarme de la amatista y tu has lo que quieras con Sakura, después de que termine con Tomoyo la castaña seguro necesitara un hombro en cual llorar. – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Saya.

"Esta idiota quiere perder la vida, esta bien, si así lo quiere a mi que me importa, al menos me quitara un peso de encima al distraer a la estúpida de Tomoyo" – Esta bien, tu solo encárgate de quitar de mi camino a Tomoyo que yo me encargare de Sakura, quiero sus poderes y su sangra en mi familia y nada ni nadie lograra detenerme.

Es un trato. Yo me encargo de Daidouji, a tu amada Sakura no le are nada, solo sácame de aquí. – mientras Saya derretía las cadenas mágicas que aprisionaban a Yin esta se presento ante el joven travestido. – me llamo Yin, Yin Goldsmith, pero aquí en la ciudad todo mundo me conoce como Yin ojos de rubí.

Yo soy Li, Li Shaoran, pero aquí en la ciudad me conocen como Saya Li. – las cadenas desaparecieron y junto con ellas Yin ojos de rubí.

"Idiota mujer, morirá antes de que logre tocara Tomoyo, lo único que me alegra es que quizá esa estúpida distraiga lo suficiente a Tomoyo como para que yo utilice esto." – saco una carta Sakura de su bolsillo, esta carta parresia muy maltratada, y tenia sellos chinos reprimiendo su poder y una esfera la rodeaba completamente. "Maldita carta, me costo trabajo capturarte sin que Sakura se diera cuanta, gaste mas de la mitad de mi magia, pero valió la pena" – una estúpida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, yin había escapado al único lugar que conocía en la ciudad donde no la buscarían. "La cueva que estaba alado de la entrada a la ciudad"

"Mocoso idiota, que conveniente que alguien tan estúpido como el se enamorara de la chiquilla, si lo manipulo bien quizá logre obtener un puesto como pilar y así poder ir a buscar a mi amada Asakura y de paso robar los poderes de la amatista y de su estúpida novia" – pensó malévolamente Yin mientras se cambiaba de ropa y desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado.

Pasaron las horas y el día estaba llegando a su fin. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando las princesas del sol pidieron permiso de sacar a las niñas y llevarlas a vivir con ellas a la residencia de la institución, la petición no se les fue negada, después de todo esa mini mansión poseía uno de los escudos mas poderosos de todas las dimensiones y nada podría penetrar las cercanías del lugar sin salir severamente lastimado. Si las cosas salían como se esperaban quizá esa misma noche las herederas de la luna estarían entrenando con Tomoyo, les gustara o no la idea.

Las bebitas estaba más que contentas, por fin conocerían a su demás mamis, lo habían esperado con ansias todo ese tiempo y ahora su deseo se volvería realidad. Su traslado fue muy bien camuflaje-hadó, para mayor seguridad la misma Sakura las acompaño hasta la residencia, nada ni nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a aquel grupo sin correr el riesgo de morir en el intento.

Las herederas de la luna estaban mas que enojadas, en ese día tan particular no habían visto a sus amadas en las ultimas 48 horas, su frustración llego a su fin cuando recibieron un comunicado del líder del clan donde se les pedía que fueran a la biblioteca de la gran mansión donde les explicarían todo, para su desgracia eso no fue mas que una distracción, la castaña nunca se presento, las había dejado plantadas y mas furiosas de lo que ya estaban.

El segundo pilar aprovecho ese tiempo para remodelar la residencia de las chicas, ya que ahora no solo vivirían ellas, sino que también las pequeñas bebitas. En cada departamento se coloco una nueva habitación lo suficientemente grande para que las niñas jugaran tranquilamente mientras sus madres iban al instituto por las mañanas. Eran cerca de las seis de al tarde cuando vio a su amada esposa entrar a la residencia en compañía de las jóvenes madres y de sus queridas hijas. Tan pronto como las niñas se instalaron en las que serian sus habitaciones el joven matrimonio se retiro dejándoles el resto a las princesitas del sol. Antes de irse del lugar Tomoyo les explico a las chicas lo que sucedería esa misma noche después de que las herederas del poder de la luna se enteraran de la existencia de sus hijas, ellas lo comprendieron, después de todo también habían pasado por lo mismo la semana anterior. Su misión fue en Australia y no hubo ningún percance pero la misión de las herederas de la luna seria en Iguazú Falls y no sabían si habría algún contratiempo. Se tranquilizaron al saber que esta vez no solo iría la castaña, sino que la amatista también acudiría, con ellas dos juntas no había poder en el universo que lograra hacerles daño.

El joven matrimonio se dirigía a la gran mansión en compañía de sus adoradas hijas cuando a lo lejos pudieron notar como cuatro chicas se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos. En un simple parpadeo la pequeña familia desapareció del camino y reapareció en la habitación matrimonial evitando así una confrontación innecesaria.

Las herederas del poder del aluna llegaron a su residencia y de inmediato notaron lo cambiado que estaba su hogar. Cada quien corrió a su departamento en busca de alguna explicación. La primera en llegar a su puerta fue Chikane Himemiya quien se paralizo de inmediato al abril la puerta y ver a dos niñas jugar en la sala del departamento. Las niñas no notaron la presencia de la chica hasta minutos después, cuando esta ya se les había acercado y las miraba entre intrigada y curiosa. La princesa de hielo por alguna razón al ver a esas niñas recordó su infancia, los días en que nada le preocupaba más que jugar todo el día. Se había agachado para mirar mas de cerca a las dos chiquitas que aun no habían notado su presencia peor en cuanto lo hizo las niñas voltearon a verla dejando que la princesa de hielo viera esos hermosos ojos que reconoció de inmediato, esos ojos que solo le podían pertenecer a una sola persona en todo el mundo, a su amada novia, Himeko Kurusegawa. Fue entonces cuando reparo en cuenta lo mucho que esas niñas se parecían a ella misma en su infancia. Algo aturdida se presento ante las niñas con una media sonrisa en sus labios, incluso llego a pensar que esas niñas eran el motivo de la ausencia continua de su amada chica.

Hola pequeñitas, soy Chikane y vivo aquí. – acaricio la cabeza de ambas niñas y estas le sonrieron.

Yo soy Hikary y ella es mi hermanita menor Yumi. – dijo la mayor de ambas gemelitas. – y nosotras viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante.

¿Que?. – la princesa de y hielo estaba que no se la creía, acaso había escuchado mal o de verdad esas niñas vivirían ahí con ella y su amada novia, ya sin mas remedio llamo a la única persona que aclararía las cosas, a su amada Himeko. – Himeko, estas en casa, ven un momento por favor.

Dime Chikane. – la miro desde la puerta de la cocina algo sonriente, su sonrisa se amplio aun mas cuando noto que la chica tenia una cara de fastidio muy tierna y graciosa. - Niñas , ¿Ya se presentaron con su mama Chikane? . – les pregunto a las niñas casi de inmediato. Estas reaccionaron y se abalanzaron hacia una princesa de hielo muy confundida mientras que en el proceso las tres caían al suelo. Himeko rio divertida ante lo sucedido.

¡¡¡ Mami !!!. – gritaron las chiquitas. – Teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte. – dijo Hikary.

Pero mami Himeko no quería. – comento Yumi con una expresión chistosa en su rostro, la cual era idéntica a la que siempre tenia Chikane cuando algo la fastidiaba.

Por un segundo la princesa de hielo creyó que todo era una broma, pero después de ver detalladamente al par de gemelitas supo de inmediato que esas niñas eran en realidad sus hijas y de su amada Himeko, no podía dudarlo, tenían su hermosa cabellera y los hermosos ojos de su amada, y además sus expresiones eran muy similares a las suyas. En cuanto pudo reaccionar lo único que hiso fue besar a su amada, abrazar a sus hijas y desmayarse.

La segunda princesa de hielo que se entero de semejante suceso fue Kuga Natsuki. Esta prefirió entrar sigilosamente al departamento para sorprender a su amada. La busco por casi todo el departamento, la chica no estaba, el único lugar que le faltaba era la habitación principal. Algo mas desinteresada fue hacia ella pensando que quizá la castaña no se encontraba en el departamento. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar risitas salir de la habitación, pego su oreja a la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar algo mas, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos cuando escucho claramente que la castaña el decía a alguien que la amaba.

… no preguntes cositas que ya sabes, no solo te quiero…te amo. – susurro la castaña a una de las pequeñas personitas que la acompañaban. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una desecha Natsuki envuelta en ira.

¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA, SI VAS A TRAER A TU AMANTE AQUÍ TEN LA AMABILIDAD DE DECIRMELO A LA CARA Y TERMINAR CONMIGO ANTES DE HACERLO!!! – grito frenética Natsuki sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos. Dio media vuelta y corrió a la salida tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. En la entrada estaba la moto que la misma Saeko le había diseñado exclusivamente, la tomo y salió despavorida rumbo a quien sabe donde para desahogarse de su dolor, ni siquiera alcanzó a ponerse el casco, solo había tomado su moto y había partido del lugar, sin mirar atrás, no importándole que su amada estuviera llamándola frenéticamente desde el balcón del apartamento.

Las chiquitas algo abatidas por lo sucedido miraron a su amada madre mayor y en un solo segundo tomaron la decisión correcta, traerían de vuelta a su joven e inmadura madre menor de vuelta, para así aclarar las cosas, ya que por el momento su amada madre mayor estaba desecha. No era para menos, si Natsuki había reaccionado de esa forma tras escuchar solo unas palabras, era solo por que aun estaba insegura de su amor por ella, y eso es lo que mas le dolía, que la peli-azul aun no confiara en ella a pesar de todo, era cierto que la castaña tubo un pasado turbio de diversiones con quien sabe cuantas mujeres, pero en muchas ocasiones le demostró a su amada princesa de hielo que solo era ella la que habitaba en su corazón de cristal. Para cuando retomo su pose de mujer fría y calculadora, noto que las niñas ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

Mientras eso ocurría, Natsuki circulaba con su motocicleta por toda la ciudad, decenas de Yunokichi´s se le quedaron viendo desconcertadas, nunca antes habían visto a Saeko Kuga correr tan desesperada por las calles de la ciudad, pero lo que mas desconcertó a la mayoría fue lo joven que el pilar se veía. A Natsuki no le importaba en lo más mínimo las miradas desconcertantes de las mujeres, ella solo quería huir, no importaba el lugar, el objetivo era estar lejos de la castaña por el tiempo que fuese necesario. El único lugar donde estaría segura era en la otra ciudad, la ciudad a la que se les estaba prohibido visitar, la ciudad de Tomoeda. Acelero a fondo, la velocidad era inhumana, casi mágica, es por eso que apenas y se le veía pasar por las calles, Kuga Natsuki se convirtió en un grito de escalofrió en todas las mujeres que la veían pasar a velocidad descomunal montada en su moto fantasma. A las Yunokichi´s que la veían, lo único que lograban distinguir era un rayón difuminado de color negro atravesar las calles.

Estando a solo unos metros de la entrada de la ciudad, Natsuki Kuga fue detenida estrepitosamente mientras era suspendida en el aire, encerrada en una enorme esfera de energía que le impedía siquiera moverse. Las ruedas de su moto seguían rodando veloces a pesar de que perecía que el artefacto y su piloto no se movía ni un solo centímetro. La princesa de hielo dejo acelerar y apago el motor con la esperanza de que todo eso terminara de una vez. Vio como dos pequeñitas flotaban a su lado a unos tres metros lejos de ella y espero a que alguna de ellas hablara de una vez antes de que su llanto se hiciera presente.

Mami Natsuki es muy infantil, no espero a que mami Shizuru explicara situación. – comento la melliza mayor, una niñita de cabellera de azul cobalto y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Su nombre (El que por cierto no escribí en el cap. 15 y ni me avisaron) era Ayame.

Mami Natsuki esta en shock por lo que escucho antes, no la culpo por reaccionar así. – la menor de las mellizas se acercó a su amada madre menor; la chiquita tenia el mismo cabello que su amada Shizuru pero a simple vista pudo distinguir que el iris de sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos. Su hija menor la miro perspicaz y luego prosigo. – Perdónanos mami, por nuestra culpa has creído algo que no es. – se acercó a la desconcertada chica y rompió la esfera para que su amada madre la escuchara bien. – mami Shizuru no engaña a mami Natsuki, es solo que mami Natsuki debe aprender a no escuchar tras la puerta sin antes saber de que se trata la situación. – regaño a su joven e incrédula madre. – Yo soy Azuka Fuji-Ku, y ella es mi hermana mayor Ayame Fuji-Ku, somos mellizas y también somos tus hijas. – Natsuki callo al suelo totalmente desconcertada.

Te dije que mami Natsuki no es como mami Shizuru, a mami Natsuki teníamos que dárselo a entender poco a poco. – regaño Ayame a su hermana menor. – Mira mami, tratare de explicártelo lo mas sencillo posible, pero no digas a nadie lo que te contare. – susurro a modo de que su hermanita no escuchara pero esta si la escucho y la regaño enseguida.

No, no lo hagas, solo la preocuparas, solo dile lo necesario, justo como nuestras primitas Yuuki y Atenea hicieron con tía Sakura, si no le causaras un gran descontento a nuestro abuelito el rey dormido. – la pequeñita había hablado de mas, al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de su amada madre menor palideció por completo por su completa indiscreción.

"Después de todo si se parecen a mi". – pensó Natsuki mientras analizaba detenidamente a las niñas que tenia enfrente, tenia que admitir que las niñas tenían sus ojos e incluso una de ellas hasta su hermosa cabellera. – Esto debe ser obra de Sakura-san, no se que es lo que este pasando, pero ustedes que dicen ser mis hijas…debo admitir que se parecen mucho a mi. Les daré el beneficio de la duda por el momento, ahora solo vamos a casa para aclarar todo esto. – se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo infantil que se había portado con su amada, pero su rostro enseguida mostro pánico al recordar que su amada muy seguramente se vengaría. – Me...me…mejor no voy. – tartamudeo con la voz cortada, ahora lo único que deseaba mas que nada era correr pro su vida.

Así que era verdad que mami Natsuki es una cobarde. – murmuro Ayame con la intención de herir el orgullo de su madre.

Es decepcionante, mami Shizuru tenía razón. Mami Natsuki es una cobarde, no puede enfrentar a mami Shizuru. – le secundo su hermana. Toda aquella palabrería había tenido resultado, la loba de cobalto se sintió herida en su orgullo.

Tan pronto como las niñas habían dicho esas palabras una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sintieron como su mami menor las tomaba delicadamente entre sus brazos y las llevaba de nueva cuenta a la residencia. Las niñas estaban satisfechas, sabían que era muy sencillo manipular a su mami menor ya que su mama Shizuru se los había comentado días atrás. Mientras Natsuki Kuga y sus dos amadas e inesperadas hijas caminaban de regreso a la residencia algunos sucesos ocurrían. Shizuru ya se había calmado, no tardo mucho tiempo en comprender que sus amadas mellizas le estaban haciendo un pequeño favor al haber ido ellas mismas a aclarar las cosas con su amada Natsuki. Después de que sintió la presencia de sus amadas hijas acompañando a su amada novia fue cuando comprendió que la mini misión había tenido éxito. Por otra parte en el apartamento de las hermosas Ex-mikos, la hermosa princesa heredera del poder de la luna por fin había despertado, la conmoción de haberse enterado de sus dos pequeñas si la había afectado más de lo esperado por la princesa del sol. No obstante la chica lo tomo muy bien, tenia sus dudas del porque la llegada de las niñas y tan pronto como pudo se lo pregunto a su novia, pero esta estaba igual que ella o incluso peor.

Por otro lado estaban las demás madres e hijas.

Nagisa tan pronto había llegado noto lo vacía que estaba la despensa, era inevitable, después de todo era ella la que se encargaba de la comida y de las compras ya que a su amada Etoile siempre se le olvidaba. Sin más remedio fue de compras, pregunto a las niñas si querían acompañarla pero estas prefirieron jugar en todo el apartamento y esperar a su regreso. La princesa se fue algo preocupada, no sabia a que hora regresaría su amada novia y, si encontraba a las niñas ahí no sabia cual seria su reacción. Salió del apartamento y cinco minutos después llego su amada Etoile.

Shizuma entro al apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furiosa con su amada princesita, no la había visto en mas de dos días, ni siquiera la chica había asistido a clases, eso era mas de lo que la peli-gris podía soportar, ya era hora de que su amada chica le dijera el porque de su repentino abandono. Entro al apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su amada princesa.

Nagisa, ¿Dónde estas? . – dijo casi gritando mientras recorría el apartamento.

No esta, salió por las compras. – murmuro una vocecilla justo detrás de ella, a la peli-gris casi le da un infarto, nadie que no fuese Nagisa debería estar ahí, además de que no sintió la presencia de aquella persona acercársele, dio media vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie detrás suyo, algo confundía suspiro aliviada, su mirada curiosa se posiciono en sus pies al sentir que alguien le alaba de la falda. Se impacto casi de inmediato. Se agacho para quedar a la altura de las dos chiquitas que estaban frente a ella, de inmediato sintió como una desenfrenado amor crecía en su pecho por esas dos niñas de las cuales no sabia ni su nombre, las abrazo de inmediato, casi sintiendo un deseo irrefutable de tenerlas cerca.

Mami Nagisa fue por la despensa, dijo que a mami Shizuma siempre se le olvidaba. – comento una de las niñas. – Yo soy Suzumi A-Hono y ella es mi hermanita menor Tsubasa. – la mayor de las gemelitas había presentado a ambas.

Hola, yo soy Shizuma Hanazono. – se presento la joven peli-gris.

Si lo sabemos, mami Nagisa nos enseño miles de fotos tuyas, además de que tía Shizu es idéntica a ti, mami. – afirmo la menor de las gemelitas. Estas palabras sorprendieron a Shizuma, por ningún motivo se había visto en un futuro con hijas en brazos, era casi imposible, aunque en ese mundo pereciera que esa palabra no existiera.

Sabíamos que si te esperábamos aquí seria mas fácil para mami Nagisa explicarte el porque de su ausencia en estos días. – Suzumi soltó poco apoco el abrazo para ver los ojos de su amada madre mayor. – Perdona que te hayamos quitado la atención de mami Nagisa todo este tiempo, pero tu la has tenido por mas de un año y creemos que era justo tenerla para nosotras al menos una semana. – el pucherito que hicieron ambas chiquitas era idéntico al de la princesita del sol. Este hecho enterneció a la joven Hanazono quien de inmediato comprendió el asunto y abrazo a sus dos pequeñas hijas, aun no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después se encargaría de preguntarle a su amada novia o a su muy estimada líder.

El tiempo pasó, Natsuki Kuga levaba a sus amadas hijas en brazos mientras su moto encantada las seguía muy de cerca. Estaba en la ciudad cuando se encontró con la pequeña Nagisa llevando entre sus brazos la despensa. Se acercó a ella para conversar un rato y ver si ella tenía que ver en ese asunto de ser madre a tan temprana edad.

Nagisa-san, ¿Puedo ayudarle?- bajo a las niñas y cargo algunas de las bolsas que Nagisa llevaba en brazos. – ¿No se supone que la compras las hace la servidumbre cada semana?- pregunto de la nada mientras caminaban por la calles empedradas del a ciudad mientras miles de miradas se posicionaban en ellas y en las pequeñitas.

Gracias por su ayuda Natsuki-san; así es, las compras las hace la servidumbre pero Shizuma es algo especial con respecto a la comida y a mi me fascina ir de compras así que decidí que yo aria todo lo relacionada con la casa, aunque esta semana me la pase desatendiendo a mi Etoile. – murmuro algo avergonzada.

Supongo que has estado en lo mismo que Shizuru, te juro que de haberlo sabido antes no habría hecho tanto alboroto con Sakura-san, las cuatro asechamos a Sakura-san toda la semana intentando sacarle información. – un leve sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas, claramente recordó como ella y Chikane habían intentado seducir a la castaña para sacarle información y de lo que sucedió después cuando el segundo pilar las descubrió. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de solo recordar lo de ese día.

Si, lo sabemos. – rio divertida al recordar como la amatista había llegado ese día a la habitación de las niñas. – Ese día Tomoyo-chan llego de mal humor a la habitación de la niñas y Sakura-chan no paraba de reír por lo que había pasado.

Siguieron conversando por un largo rato, tenían mucho de que hablar y miles de cosas que contarse la una a la otra, además Natsuki aprovecharía para sacarle información a la pelirroja. Mientras eso ocurría, Ellis y sus dos amadas hijas jugaban en el apartamento con los miles de juguetes que muy amablemente Sakura les había mandado. Nadia entro al apartamento muy tranquilamente, casi como sabiendo que la razón de la ausencia de su amada debía tener una excelente explicación. Al principio se sorprendió al ver a su amada jugar con las dos niñas, supo de inmediato que esas niñas eran sus futuras hijas, ya que por el momento eso era algo imposible, pero si las niñas estaban ahí era por algo. Nadia no había desperdiciado el tiempo como las demás herederas, ella había investigado por su parte en la gran biblioteca y había encontrado miles de archivos y reportes de sus hermanas de vida, donde claramente se describían las diferentes situaciones que pasaban al querer controlar a unas niñas cuyos poderes superaban los suyos. En unos de esos reportes incluso de describió a una de las pequeñas, una niñita pelirroja que al parecer siempre llevaba en mano una pistola de "juguete" que disparaba balas mágicas y que además la niña tenia una excelente puntería, no tardo mucho tiempo en comprender que esa niña era su hija. Pronto se unió a la diversión tomando a su pequeña hija menor entre sus brazos, Ellis sonrió complacida, la reacción de su amada no era la que esperaba pero fue muy bien recibida, las niñas en cuanto percataron que esa mujer era su amada madre mayor se abalanzaron hacia ella para darle cada muestra de cariño que por mucho tiempo habían querido darle, Nadia por supuesto los recibió sin ni un reproche y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Pronto llegaron Natsuki, Nagisa y las hijas de la loba de cobalto a la gran residencia. Natsuki tenía miedo de entrar al apartamento, pero la mirada desafiante de sus hijas fue el detonante perfecto para darle valor. Entro como si nada cargando a la menor de las chiquitas, lo primero que vio fue la hermosa sonrisa (falsa, por supuesto) de su amada chica, no tardo mas de un segundo en notar lo triste que la chica se encontraba. Bajo a su pequeña hija y de inmediato fue a reconfortar a la castaña dueña de su corazón, las niñas comprendieron que ese momento era de su amadas mamis y que lo mejor seria dejarlas solas.

Natsuki se acerco a su amada castaña, esta estaba sentada un uno de lo muebles tomando una taza de te, y abrazo a su amada castaña dulcemente mientras le pedía perdón por su comportamiento, no estaba por demás una disculpa, después de todo había lastimada a la castaña con sus tonterías.

Perdóname. He dudado de tu amor y eso es algo que nunca me podre perdonar. – la beso, Natsuki Kuga había besado a su novia, algo que muy rara vez hacia por su propia cuenta.

No importa, Natsuki es celosa y lo comprendo, es mi culpa, después de todo soy yo quien era asediada por las chics del instituto. Además amo a mi Natsuki tal y como es.

La conversación se dio por terminada. Y no es porque no hubiese de que hablar, es solo que Natsuki había hecho mal y ahora venían las consecuencias de sus actos y estaba dispuesta a pagar por sus "crímenes". (No, aun no les pienso poner escenas lemon muajajaja la paciencia es una virtud señoritas).

Nagisa entro al apartamento esperando que su amada Etoile aun no hubiese llegado, mas sin embargo esta ya había llegado y ahora se encontraba jugando a las escondidillas con sus dos amadas hijas. La princesita se enterneció al ver a su amada novia contar para ir en busca de sus compañeritas de juego; dejo las bolsas de las compras aun lado y camino silenciosamente para que la chica no se percatara de su presencia. Estando a unos pocos centímetros la abrazo por detrás proporcionándole un cálido beso en el cuello, cosa que paralizo a la peli-gris dejándola casi indefensa a las carisias de la hermosas pelirroja. De no ser por la oportuna (o quizá no tanta) de las pequeñitas la pobre e "indefensa" Shizuma habría terminado en una innecesaria batalla por el poder sexual.

Así es como las chicas pasaron su tarde, en compañía de sus amadas novias y de sus pequeñas e inesperadas hijas. Jugaron de o lindo con las niñas tanto como pudieron soportar las herederas del poder de la luna, no era para menso, las niñas tenían una energía inalcanzable, un una de las chicas comprendía como era que las princesitas del sol podían seguirle el ritmo a las niñas. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando de la nada aparecieron los dos primeros pilares principales; Sakura llevaba en brazos a sus dos amadas mellizas y Tomoyo llevaba en manos su báculo de la estrella de cristal, listo para ser utilizado en cualquier momento, cosa que espanto a cada una de las chicas.

La primera en ser prácticamente raptada de la residencia fue Natsuki, la loba de cobalto se rehusaba a abandonar la residencia sin explicaciones, pero una sola mirada gélida de parte del segundo pilar la calmo, Shizuru y sus dos amadas hija solo miraban la escena sin hacer otra cosa mas que reír ante los desplantes de Natsuki, después de todo ellas ya sabían el porque de todo eso, al día siguiente las herederas del poder de la luna tomarían su titulo como princesas y si no tenían el nivel necesario para controlar ese poder muy seguramente ocasionarían problemas. La segunda en ser raptada fue Chikane, la antigua sacerdotisa no quería separarse ni un minuto de sus amadas hijas ahora que recién las habia conocido, pero no tubo opción. Shizuma no ocasiono problema alguno depues de ser reprendida por Nagisa quien entendió a la perfección el hecho de que su amada Etoile habia dejado sus deberes por andar en otras cosas "menos importantes". Nadia por su parte estaba completamente enterada del asunto, la cazadora admitió que incluso ella haba abandonado sus estudios mientras investigaba por lo que asumió su castigo nocturno.

El entrenamiento seria en el campo de batalla principal, el coliseo Yunokichi, donde alguna vez Sakura y Tomoyo pelearon juntas contra los antiguos pilares. Tan pronto llegaron sus ropas cambiaron dejándolas únicamente con sus trajes de batalla, Sakura y sus hijas observarían todo el ajetreo desde el palco principal en compañía de su hija menor Yuuki, ya que Atenea ayudaría a su amada Tomoyo a entrenar a las herederas.

* * *

Por dios

Me tarde un resto.

Perdón, mil disculpas por tanta espera, deberitas k no vuelve a pasar, ando atareada otra vez.

Mugres exámenes apenas terminas de hacer unos y vienen otros, los odio, en fin. Grax pro sus comentarios son bien recibidos y mucho mas gratificantes si son extensos. Les seguro k los comentarios largos me animan como no tienen idea. Sale, me despido, bye, comenten, ya sben k sus preguntas las contesto si es necesario, vale?

Ok, me lo despido, grax por leer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recuerdos borrándose**

El entrenamiento fue casi una tortura para las herederas del poder de la luna. Si tratar por algunas horas a sus hijas las habían dejado agotadas lo que estaban viviendo en el coliseo no era comparado con ni una sola de sus experiencias. Miles de ocasiones trataron inútilmente de atacar a la menos poderosa de sus rivales, pero ni un solo rasguño le provocaron. La más pequeña de las oponentes solo reía divertida mientras su amada madre prácticamente les daba una paliza a las mamas de sus primas. En el palco Sakura no parecía nada contenta, este suceso era peor de lo que esperaba, las chicas no habían puesto atención a ni una sola de las clases que les había impartido, no estaba enojada sino preocupada, dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo el escalonamiento y ni una estaba lista, además de que al día siguiente tomarían su papel como princesas de la luna y sus poderes aun no tenían el nivel adecuado. La pequeña Yuuki tampoco reía ante este suceso, a pesar de ser la menor ella era mucho más madura que su hermana y comprendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba su mama Sakura. Además de que ellas mismas tenían una misión antes de regresar a donde originalmente pertenecían. Eran cerca de las de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando las herederas cayeron al suelo completamente agotadas. Ni una sola podía continuar y ahora solo trataban de recuperar el aliento mientras Atenea dormía en brazos de su madre de cabellos amatistas.

En el palco Sakura acomodaba a su hija menor en uno de los muebles para poder ir donde las chicas mientras Tomoyo recostaba a su hija mayor. Las herederas en cuanto vieron el rostro serio de Sakura comprendieron lo grabe del asunto y del error que cometieron al descuidar sus estudios en toda esa semana, después de todo esa era su única obligación. La castaña se quedo para da justo enfrente de las chicas sin decir una sola palabra por un buen rato, como esperando a que su esposa la acompañara y en realidad así era, en cuanto Tomoyo bajo del palco y se posiciono alado de su esposa, la líder del clan comenzó a hablar.

Es decepcionante. – dijo fuerte y claro para que las cuatro chicas entendieran su estado de animo.

Lo sabemos. – murmuraron las cuatro algo pesimistas.

¿Tienen en cuenta que esto es algo muy grabe?. – les pregunto con un tono muy frio. – Las nuevas leyes me indican que debo castigarlas borrando lo que mas aparecían en la vida. – al decir esto todas se asustaron. Sakura rio por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí. – Veo que ya lo entendieron, pues es verdad. Las leyes dicen que si una Yunokichi no cumple sus deberes se le borrara lo mas preciado en la vida, que en su caso es… si no mal tengo entendido…sus amadas novias. . . - de nuevo se esfumo su sonrisa.

Por favor, no lo haga. – al escuchar esto todas se asustaron y apenas podían articular palabra alguna. La única que pudo decir algo fue Shizuma.

¿De verdad creen que Sakura aria algo así?. – Tomoyo se extraño ante la reacción de las chicas. - Solo piénselo un poco, si Sakura borra a sus novias se crearía un gran desequilibrio, el poder de la luna y el sol no estarían equilibrados, las diez estrellas Yunokichi no existirían y lo mas lógico es que sus hijas no estarían aquí.

Es verdad, no lo are. – sonrió Sakura tranquilizando a las herederas.

Sakura-chan, no preocupes a las niñas, ya deja de fingir hija mía. – de la nada había aparecido la madre de la castaña y había abrazado a su hija; la mujer apenas llegaba a un lugar y cautivaba a cualquiera, incluso a las herederas de la luna, quienes apenas la vieron se pararon del suelo mostrando su respeto.

No las consientas mama, si no las disciplinó ahora nunca entenderán el error que cometieron. – murmuro haciendo pucheritos graciosos. Ante el comentario las herederas se tranquilizaron, después de todo su líder no borraría a sus amadas.

Lo se hija, pero fuiste extremista. – beso la mejilla derecha de la chica. – Además recuerda que ellas son mayores que tu y que por lo tanto su temor a perder lo que es suyo es mucho mayor. – su tono dulce a cada palabra calmaba a la castaña, pero la amatista era otro caso.

Aun así deberíamos castigarlas. – la mirada siniestra de Tomoyo volvió a asustar a las herederas. Después de ver temblar a las chicas rio divertida. – Nunca me cansare de esto. – y rio nuevamente ahora acompañada de las risas de las mujeres Kinomoto. Las herederas solo miraban resignadas y avergonzadas lo sucedido.

Bueno ya, dejémonos de juegos. – la castaña de nuevo se puso seria. – vallan a descansar, mañana tendrán su misión en Iguazú Falls, tomaran su posición como princesas de la luna y el miércoles serán los primeros exámenes, además la próxima semana iremos de campamento a Tomoeda toda una semana. – Sakura palideció ante lo que había dicho, esa información no debía ser dada hasta el fin de semana.

¡¡¡ Por fin conoceremos Tomoeda !!! – gritaron las chicas casi eufóricas, desde que llegaron a esa dimensión habían querido ir a ver la ciudad natal de su líder pero por razones de seguridad se los habían negado.

Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué iremos a Tomoeda? .- pregunto el segundo pilar, Tomoyo tampoco estaba enterada del porque de aquel campamento.

Yo tengo una misión, hay alguien esperándome en Tomoeda. – dijo la líder algo distraída sin medir sus palabras.

Así que hay alguien esperándote ahí. – mordió su labio inferior claramente inquieta. – Y se puede saber quien es. – todo mundo noto el tono celoso de la amatista, bueno casi todo mundo, la única que no lo noto fue Sakura.

Claro, es la maestra Mizuki, como hay un Bastardo Maldito cerca de ella no me permiten ir sola a esa misión, las ancianas me aconsejaron mandar a los dos primeros pilares y a las herederas de los ocho pilares restantes, ya que los antiguos pilares se fueron de vacaciones. – dijo esto ultimo con algo de enojo.

Las cosas desde ahí se calmaron, Sakura nunca noto el tono celoso de su amada esposa o quizá era preferible dejar que las cosas pasaran sin interrumpirlas, ya el tiempo dirá lo que vendrá en el futuro.

Las chicas se fueron a descansar por lo que restaba de la mañana. Al llegar a su apartamento fueron recibidas por sus amadas novias con un rico y oportuno desayuno, algo que claramente necesitaban para recuperar energías antes de partir a su misión en Rusia a la que por cierto partirían al medio día. Sakura y Tomoyo, por su parte, llevaron a las niñas a dormir a su habitación y tomaron un baño tibio para des estresarse un poco, Nadeshiko Kinomoto había regresado en a su habitación alado de su esposo.

La hermosa mujer observaba a su amado esposo mientras el sol comenzaba a salir anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, sus ojos brillaban al ver al hombre que amaba descansando sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia durante la noche. Ya faltaba poco para que las cosas se aclararan finalmente, la fecha del despertar de su verdadero amor estaba cerca y, sus hijos por fin sabrían la verdad de lo que realmente paso en los últimos años, incluyendo lo de las cartas Clow, para eso tenia un poco de ayuda, el joven hombre en el que reencarno el antiguo mago estaba en la ciudad, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo y nada mas, las mentiras pronto caerían y quizá las cosas se saldrían un poco de control pero eso es lo que esperaban ella y su verdadero esposo, de no ser así, el futuro no podría ser cambiado, y eso es principalmente lo que el rey Kinesuki quería evitar, el futuro desastroso que estaba por llegar. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, lo único que lamentaba de todo eso era que la partida de las pequeñas también se avecinaba y su hija sufriría lo suficiente para romperle el corazón a ambos padres, pero eso solo era una posibilidad, nada estaba seguro, todo dependía de la fortaleza de la joven líder y al parecer la chica recientemente se mostraba mas fuerte ante las situaciones mas desesperantes, tal y como lo había demostrado en el viaje entre dimensiones cuando se enfrento a los hijos bastardos de su esposo, Amahadara Kinesuki.

" El despertar del rey esta cerca, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tu también sepas quien eres en realidad "

Estos fueron los pensamientos de la hermosa mujer antes de recostarse en la cama alado de su esposo para descansar un poco antes del ajetreado día, uno en el que tomaría el liderato del clan hasta que su amada hija regresara de la misión en América, con la presencia de Saya Li en la ciudad era casi imprescindible evitar que el consejo de ancianas tomara mas decisiones en ausencia de la líder, así que el primer pilar dejaría a su amada madre a cargo hasta su regreso a la ciudad.

El tiempo pasó. En la ciudad de Tomoeda un joven muchacho de grandes poderes mágicos caminaba por las calles con le esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre la chica castaña de la que estaba profundamente enamorado. Su semblante decaído demostraba las miles de ocasiones en las que su instinto había fallado y ahora se encontraba mucho mas desesperado pro encontrar a la chica. El solo estar en esa ciudad le recordaba el pasado en el que había compartido un tiempo con ella, a pesar de que fue muy poco, fue suficiente como para que le arrebatara el corazón, como no hacerlo si la chica era tan hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Pero ese amor que el sentía nunca seria correspondido, el chico tenia entendido desde un principio que la castaña solo tenia un amor en el mundo y el no era esa persona, ni tampoco lo era el joven Li.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente, en el templo Tsukimine se encontraba Kaho Mizuki, sentada a las orillas del estanque sin peces donde siempre vía el futuro. Desde que había llegado al templo pudo notar el cambio repentino la esencia del lugar, y donde mas recaía el cambio era en ese lago. Muy escasamente podía sentir la esencia de la joven castaña salir de las tranquilas aguas del estanque, y desde que lo había notado, cada día procuraba pasar algunas horas sentada en ese lugar en la espera de que algo sucediera. Mas sin embargo, las posibilidades de que la castaña se presentara eran opacadas por la presencia de ese hombre de esencia maligna que le asediaba desde su estadía en Londres. Es por esa razón que la mujer no procuraba no salir del templo, al perecer el hombre no se atrevía a adentrarse en los terrenos sagrados de ese lugar y aunque la mujer se mantenía cautiva en su propio territorio era preferible ser prisionera que victima. Solo tenia que esperar una semana mas, eso es lo que había visto en las apacibles aguas del estanque, la próxima semana por fin vería a la castaña líder del clan mas poderoso de todo el mundo y su antigua alumna de primaria.

En la ciudad Yunokichi el medio día había llegado, las herederas apenas y habían descansado lo suficiente para reponer algo de energía pero estaban ansiosas por la que seria su primera misión. Las bebitas no querían separarse de su madres, pero era necesario, muy a duras penas lograron que las pequeñas dejaran partir a las herederas, aunque la misma Sakura les había prometido que las traería sanas y salvas las niñas permanecieron aferradas a sus mamis hasta que las princesas del sol las tomaron entre sus brazos y las tranquilizaron.

La misión fue muy rápida. Tanto como Sakura pudo apresurarla, eran tiempos de constante peligro para las herederas y para ella misma que estar solo unos minutos en su verdadera dimensión era peligroso, sobre todo si las herederas del poder de la luna se encontraban agotadas y con un poder mágico tan poco desarrollado, el poder de dos pilares principales estelares era suficiente para detener a mínimo dos bastardos, pero además de ellos también se encontraban los hijos de los bastardos y sus clanes rivales, todos con un mismo fin, acabar con el clan Yunokichi y sus lideres. En esta ocasión ambos pilares trabajaron juntos, con la esperanza de que la combinación de ambos poderes les ayudara a llegar al lugar específico donde debía realizarse la toma de poderes, y así fue. Justo detrás de las cascadas se encontraba una cueva de diamantes que nadie que no fuese un pilar podía ver, incluso los magos mas poderosos del mundo no tenían conocimientos sobre ese lugar.

Todas, absolutamente todas quedaron maravilladas con la belleza de los diamantes que adornaban las paredes de esa enorme cueva y de las hermosas cascadas que se encontraban justo detrás de ellas. Pero no hubo tiempo para quedarse a admirar tan esplendoroso lugar ya que de inmediato fueron atacadas por los hijos de los bastardos, nada que la líder no esperara. Solo basto un minuto para que sus atacantes quedaran en el suelo completamente inconscientes, Sakura no quería darles el golpe final, después de todo aunque fuese la líder del clan, aun no tenia el valor suficiente para terminar con sus enemigos, no al menos cuando se encontraba en tan gran predicamento, cuidar de las chicas hasta que tomaran sus poderes, su atención estaba dispersa, no tenia tiempo de entretenerse con los inútiles hijos de los bastardos, así que fue Tomoyo quien los atravesó con su báculo para que estos comenzaran a desaparecer. La cueva era muy parecida a la que estaba en Australia, de hecho era casi idéntica de nos ser por que ese lugar estaba hecho casi completamente de diamantes. En el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba una pequeña mesa de cristal de color azul que en su centro tenia el símbolo de la luna. Sakura indico a las chicas que tomaran posición frente a la mesa y comenzaran el ritual, en esta ocasión ella no formaría parte de la toma de poderes, sino que esperaría a que sucediera lo que tenia que suceder, quizá si no hubiera intervenido el bastardo maldito no habría sucedido lo que sucedió. Pese a que el primer pilar estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad, no pudo evitar ser sorprendida por uno de sus hermanos bastardos. En medio de la toma de poderes el bastardo apareció de la nada rompiendo en mil pedazos la mesa de cristal, aun que Sakura había interferido con la ayuda de sus poderes la roca se rompió en mil pedazos, antes de que los fragmentos lastimaran a las desprotegidas chicas convocó su carta escudo para protegerlas, mas sin embargo ella no se protegió, quizá el peor error que pudo haber cometido. La magia que logro ser transferida ese día no era magia normal, sino una tan poderosa que incluso podría borrar tus mas profundos sentimientos con tan solo ver su luz de energía, desafortunadamente para la castaña, eso fue lo que sucedió. De no ser por la intervención médica quizá la líder del clan hubiera perdido todos sus bellos recuerdos en compañía del segundo pilar.

Tan pronto como la castaña se desmayo en la cueva Tomoyo corrió a socorrerla. El bastardo desapareció del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Totalmente alarmadas las chicas fueron a socorrer a la castaña, pero era algo tarde para que ellas pudieran hacer algo por su líder. Desaparecieron del lugar en un segundo y reaparecieron en el hospital de las Yunokichi. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar toda la ciudad comenzó a estremecerse, clara evidencia de que algo rotundamente desastroso estaba ocurriendo y de lo cual solo los primeros pilares podrían ayudarles a salir adelante.

El rey dormido estaba por despertar, la partida de las niñas estaba próxima y ella aun permanecía desmayada, todo por que no había hecho nada para evitar ese trágico futuro, no podía romper la continuidad de las cosas aunque lo deseara con todo su corazón, no estaba en sus manos liberar a su padre ni en las de las demás herederas, todo dependía de las niñas, fue duro enterarse de lo que sucedería pero fue mucho mas duro ocultárselos a las demás chicas, aun estando desmayada podía escuchar claramente a las personas a su alrededor, escucho a su amada esposa gritando desesperada por muy encima del murmullo de enfermeras del clan, escucho a su hermano casi frenético de la ira al no saber a ciencia cierta lo que le estaba pasando a la chica castaña, escucho los sollozos melancólicos de las chicas herederas del poder de la luna por no haber podido ayudarla.

Después de una exasperante discusión entre Touya y Tomoyo, ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de madurar y empezar a pensar bien las cosas, no fue hasta después de unos minutos cuando ya sin ningún remedio las enfermeras mandaron a llamar a las ancianas del consejo para ver si ellas podían ayudar. Las ancianas del consejo no eran del agrado de ambos, si en algo estaban de acuerdo el joven medico y el segundo pilar era en que las ancianas solo buscaban una oportunidad para quedar bien con la hermana gemela de la mujer que les enseño todo lo que sabían, las oportunistas ancianas que deseaban el poder y la gloria de ser reconocidas ante la joven líder, eso es lo que ambos pensaban sobre esas mujeres antipáticas a sus ojos.

Todo un revuelto se armo después de que las ancianas se enteraron de lo que sucedía, no tardaron ni un segundo en ir en ayuda de la castaña. Despees de un rápido análisis lograron descifrar lo que había sucedido y, por suerte conocían el hechizo para ayudar a la líder del clan. La único que pedían a cambio, después de todo ellas nunca hacían nada gratis, era el reconocimiento ante los diez pilares de que ellas no eran tan inútiles como lo aparentaban, Tomoyo acepto a regañadientes, pero se alegro de que los antiguos pilares no estuvieran en la ciudad, ella misma se encargaría de hacer algo para que el capricho de esas mujeres no fuese cumplido del todo. Lo que hicieron las ancianas fue reordenar lo recuerdos de la castaña y llenar los espacios que ya estaban vacios con replicas de los recuerdos de la amatista, cuyos recuerdos eran los únicos que estaban siendo borrados de los de Sakura. Después del hechizo se retiraron del hospital rumbo a su lugar de ocio preferido, la cámara del consejo, donde regularmente no hacían nada. Lo único que había dicho antes de salir fue que la castaña despertaría en 48 horas y que había cierto riesgo de que la castaña estuviera confundida y que no recordara de momento lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses.

Los siguientes dos días fueron caóticos. En la institución todo era más que caótico. Medio mundo se aglomero en las afueras del hospital con la esperanza de que en algún momento pudieran ver a su líder, sin embargo, la chica fue transportada a la residencia para que este hecho no perturbara sus horas de descanso, idea de Tomoyo, todo para que Sakura estuviera tranquila y cómoda. A pesar de que querían ocultarles lo sucedido a las niñas era obvio que esto seria imposible, las niñas tenían un vínculo muy especial con su amada madre castaña, por lo tanto era mejor ponerlas al tanto de la situación. Las niñas lo tomaron bien, de hecho, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba el segundo pilar. La pequeña Yuuki pasaba cada minuto con Sakura mientras Atenea consolaba al segundo pilar, quien no paraba de echarse la culpa de lo sucedido.

Las demás herederas regresaron a sus apartamentos y les contaron todo lo sucedido a las demás chicas, incluso a las pequeñitas, que de ahora en adelante serian un soporte esencial para las dos pequeñitas hijas del primer y segundo pilar, pero las niñas no mostraron reacción alguna, esto inquieto a las jóvenes madres, pero dado que la situación no estaba para aclaraciones no dijeron nada. No es que las chiquitas no sintieran nada, era solo el hecho de que ya sabían que eso iba a suceder, pero lo que las puso pensativas era el que las herederas del poder de la luna no habían sido afectadas por el ataque del Bastardo Maldito, lo que las llevo a la conclusión de que tal vez el libro que ellas poseían y el de su amada madre, eran completamente diferentes. La pregunta era ¿Quién tiene la información real, ellas o Sakura?

Las cosas se estaban complicando para todo mundo. Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura, esta mas nerviosa de lo usual, ella también tenia entendido que no solo Sakura seria afectada por el ataque del Bastardo, el libro que ella había escrito ciertamente tenia lo mismo que le había pasado a la castaña, peor solo fue por petición de su esposo que puso esa pista falsa, por unos minutos incluso creyó que silo era un capricho suyo, pero después de meditarlo por un momento llego a la conclusión de que tal vez, el libro que le había escrito a su amada hija tenia mas verdades del futuro del que le había revelado su esposo, que había hecho una treta demasiado compleja para que la niña no saliera mas lastimada de lo que habría salido de vivir en mas mentiras, Sakura confiaba en las palabras de ese libro, nunca dudaba de ellas y, de ser así, entonces, todo lo que Amahadara Kinesuki le había pedido escribir ahí era verdad, inclusive el aparente final del amor de los pilares. Todo aquello frustraba su mente.

Incluso Saya Li estaba impaciente. Desde que escucho lo que le había pasado a la líder del clan vio en ello una oportunidad perfecta para recuperar su amor, intentaba por todos los medio encontrar una ruptura en la impenetrable fortaleza que era la mansión Yunokichi, desde la fuga de Yin ojos de rubí la vigilancia había sido reforzada y ahora los pasillos ocultos estaban resguardados por la guardia personal de las ancianas del consejo, lo que le imposibilitaba pasar siquiera cerca de la mansión sin ser descubierta. Maldecía una y mil veces el que Yin se hubiera marchado a quien sabe donde mientras que ella se las veía negras en ese lugar. Se suponía que la mujer se encargaría de Tomoyo, pero ahora la chica ni salía de la mansión ni aunque las ancianas del consejo se lo pidieran. De vez en cuando veía a las chicas de la otra vez, las que se burlaron de ella cuando se rencontró con Sakura en el auditorio, la chicas no lo habían demostrado, pero ella se dio cuenta de que fue así.

El escalonamiento fue retrasado para el fin de semana y las clases fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Todo con la finalidad de que nada perturbara la paz que Sakura necesitaba. Las ancianas del consejo no perdían la oportunidad para ir a molestar al segundo pilar y eso era algo que frustraba a la chica, las mujeres solo iban por idioteces relacionadas con decisiones tontas que incluso ellas podrían tomar sin necesidad de consultarla, además las mujeres siempre deliberaban sin preguntarle nada, no entendía el porque ahora se tomaban la molestia de ir y preguntarle.

Por otra parte se encontraba Yin Goldsmith, la mujer que quería el poder de los pilares para ir en búsqueda del amor de su vida, Asakura Kinesuki. Ahora con lo sucedido tenían una clara oportunidad de llevar a cavo su cometido, lo único que faltaba era una distracción, y para ello tenia a la chica(o) Li, solo bastaba que "la niño" hiciera su jugada para que ella pudiera hacer la suya.

Sakura despertó el día jueves. Tal y como lo habían dicho las ancianas despertó completamente confundida. Para mayor seguridad Tomoyo decidió que quizá la mejor forma de hacerle saber las cosas era poco a poco hasta que recordara por si misma, para no crear mas confusión le pidió a su amada suegra que no se presentara frente a la chica y ella acepto. Las niñas comprendieron de inmediato que ellas tampoco podrían estar cerca de su amada madre cuando despertara, no era algo que no supieran desde un principio. Ella misma se encargaría de Sakura, no importándole que no recordara los últimos meses de su vida, inclusive el día en que ambas se confesaron su amor.

Sakura despertó muy atareada ese día, tan absorta estaba de la realidad que no se percato de que alguien la observaba mientras ella corría por toda la habitación en busca de su uniforme para ir a la escuela. Tan pronto como sintió la presencia de Tomoyo se paralizo, hacia ya mucho que no la veía (o al menos eso era lo que ella recordaba), corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con un desenfrenado deseo claramente inexplicable. Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo con duda reflejada en su expresión.

¿Cuando llegaste? – le pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hace algún tiempo, no tiene mucho, como dos meses. – murmuro entre dientes, clara evidencia de que les taba costando mucho trabajo todo aquello.

Por que no me avisaste, hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto. – se separo de ella y fijo sus ojos en los de la amatista, un claro sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al sentirse atraída por los esquicitos labios de su mejor amiga. Se separo de ella y siguió con su tarea. Tomoyo respiro mas tranquila al notar que su amada aun inconscientemente la amaba y la deseaba. Sakura por su parte se paro en seco al mirar más detenidamente la habitación.

"Pero que…. Donde rayos estoy…y mi cuarto…y mis cosas". – se preguntaba internamente. Viro nuevamente hacia su mejor amiga. – ¿Sabes donde estoy exactamente? - pregunto claramente confundida.

Si, lo se. – se levanto del sofá y fue justo frente a ella para abrazarla. – Esta es tu habitación ahora, has perdido tus recuerdos de 2 meses atrás y por ello no lo recordaras ahora, pero los recuerdos de tu cuerpo no fueron borrados, sigue esos recuerdos, guíate por tu instinto y lograras ver lo que realmente ha pasado, yo estaré a tu lado cada vez que me necesitas, ya nada nos lograra separar, solo tranquilízate, ok. – junto su frente con la de la castaña. Sakura se sentía extrañamente bien a pesar de haber escuchado todo aquello.

¿estas segura de que debo seguir mis instintos? . – pregunto algo inquieta, desde que la vio por primera vez ahí sintió unos arrebatados deseos de ir y besarla, algo muy extraño entro dos amigas.

Por supuesto, es lo que recomendó tu hermano, dijo que lo mejor que podías hacer era guiarte por los recuerdos de tu cuerpo, aquellas acciones a las cuales estabas fervientemente apegada, que solo así recuperarías tu memoria, o más bien las memorias que nosotras hemos vivido juntas. – acaricio el cabello de su amada esposa, se sentía mucho mejor después de haberse dado cuanta de que Sakura estaba recordando el sentimiento de amor por ella.

¿Y si esos recuerdos… - trago saliva antes de continuar. – me dicen que haga algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiré después?. –termino la frase algo intranquila, casi esperando que la amatista no encontrara el significado de sus palabras.

No hay nada que tu cuerpo te este pidiendo de lo que te arrepentirás después, solo síguelos, guíate por ellos, yo estaré aquí hasta que recuerdes todo, nunca me separare de ti. – acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica. Esta se estremeció y en su rostro se formo un claro sonrojo muy tierno que a la amatista le fascino.

Es...es...estas…segura…- el deseo crecía a cada segundo y no sabia como hacerle para que su martirio terminara, si besaba a su mejor amiga no habría vuelta atrás, pero si no lo hacia se quedaría con la duda de que quizá ese recuerdo del cuerpo fuese cierto o no.

Si. – es lo único que dijo el segundo pilar como afirmación.

Cierra los ojos. – pidió la castaña a la amatista, esto sorprendió al segundo pilar, pero sin decir una sola palabra lo hizo. Sakura estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de su mejor amiga cuando el vibrador de un celular la distrajo. Tomoyo busco entre sus ropas el aparato y contesto.

Dime….si, ya despertó….justo como lo dijeron las ancianas del consejo….no se preocupen esta bien….yo me encargare….no, yo no lo are, ella tiene que recordarlo por si misma….esta bien….no vemos luego. – cerro el teléfono y lo introdujo dentro de su chamarra. La expresión que Sakura tenía en ese momento era digna de verse, estaba claramente confundida y un deseo irrefutable de abalanzarse sobre su acompañante la asediaba, dejando en ella una frustración irremediable al no saber porque sentía esa necesidad. Tomoyo solo rio divertida al ver semejante reacción, solo con ver los ojos de la castaña podía ver lo que esta sentía.

Creo que debería cambiarme, necesito aire fresco, todo esto me esta causando dolor de cabeza. – Sakura se sentía incomoda, esos sentimientos encontrados no le eran agradables, sobre todo si en ese momento su deseo era besar a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo comprendió todo desde el momento en que vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Sakura, no necesitaba adivinar nada, Sakura era tan transparente que casi podía decirse que se lo estaba gritando en la cara. El segundo pilar vio como la chica se adentraba en el cuarto de baño y prosiguió a ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Saco una muda de ropa para su amada y la deposito en la cama y salió a la terraza para darle algo de privacidad a la chica.

La castaña por su parte se dio cuenta de que ese en realidad vivía ahí. El cuarto de baño era muy grande, tanto como la habitación donde dormía, tenia grandes ventanales con imágenes de sus cartas mágicas y retratos de sus batallas de cuando era una Card Captor. Todo el lugar tenia una leve bruma color rosada que reflejaba su enorme poder mágico, el cual no había notado hasta que escucho las voces de las miles de mujeres que habitaban la ciudad. Solo basto un poco de concentración y algo de pánico para que lograra controlar esos poderes que no había notado. Tomo un relajante baño de madia hora mientras sus pensamientos se acomodaban, trato de recordar como es que había olvidado los últimos meses de si vida. El agua cálida le trajo recuerdos borrosos de las miles de ocasiones en las que había compartido el baño con alguien a quien no lograba ver claramente, se sonrojo al solo pensar que alguien la había visto desnuda. Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que esa persona le provocaba un sentimiento muy placentero, como si esa persona fuese el amor de su vida. Fue entonces cuando reparo en algo, ella recordaba que amaba a Shaoran, pero el solo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estomago, llevándola a la conclusión repentina de que Li Shaoran ya no era el amor de su vida; vio de nuevo en sus recuerdos la imagen vaga que le producía aquella sensación y noto que esa sombra poseía una larga cabellera y facciones femeninas. Esto la sobresalto en sobremanera, si estaban bien sus conclusiones el actual amor de su vida era una chica.

Algo intranquila salió de la tina de baño, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y tomar aire fresco, nada le caería mejor en esos momentos que un poco de libertad. Salió del baño envuelta en toallas de baño y encontró justo en la cama una muda de ropa, en cuanto se la puso salió junto a su mejor amiga y observo el magnifico panorama que se podía ver desde ese lugar. Quedo maravillada al ver el cielo cubierto de estrellas a pesar de ser de día, la hermosa bruma rosada que cubría los prados cercanos era que tan real que cualquiera fácilmente confundiría con algodón de azúcar, la leve brisa llevaba consigo un delicioso aroma a chocolate que era imposible que a cualquiera no se le antojara una barra de esa sustancia adictiva, la favorita de la líder del clan, una deliciosa barra de chocolate. De no ser por una extraña sensación que poco a poco recorría el cuerpo de la castaña quizá ambas se habrían quedado ahí por un largo rato. Sakura sentía que algo estaba pasando, que alguna de sus cartas le estaba llamando desesperadamente, antes no lo había sentido por su actual condición pero ahora que estaba más tranquila lo sentía tan claro que casi podía verle. Una de sus cartas Sakura estaba sufriendo, no tardo ni un solo segundo en localizarla, sus poderes le permitían ver mas allá de lo que cualquiera podría y gracias a ello ahora iría a ver con sus propios ojos lo que sucedía.

Tomoyo vio a su amada esposa algo extraña, en los ojos de la castaña había una extraña sensación de miedo, enojo y una necesidad inmaculada de ir en ayuda de alguien, solo basto concentrarse un minuto para comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura. Ella también estaba conectada con las cartas de su amada, no entendía como era posible que algo así se le escapara de las manos y tal grado de improbabilidad, aun no podía creer que ese bobo lo intentara de nuevo y lo hubiese logrado, lo único que el segundo pilar se preguntaba era, como había logrado ese travestido capturar esa carta que estaba siendo resguardada por sus propios poderes. Ambas salieron de la habitación muy decididas, si había algo que la castaña no había olvidado era el amor inmenso que sentía por sus cartas mágicas, aquella persona que hubiese osado siquiera acercarse a ellas sin su consideración y sin claras intenciones estaría metida en un gran lio. Tomoyo estaba en total de acuerdo, si de algo estaba segura era de que la carta capturada estaba sufriendo y eso era algo que no podía permitir ahora que ella también las controlaba.

No tardaron en encontrar al responsable de aquella atrocidad situada en uno de los flancos de la gran mansión, justo por donde estaba el lago. Sakura se quedo paralizada al instante, esa chica tenia cierto parecido con aquel chico chino que aun permanecía en sus recuerdos. Tomoyo no realizo ni un solo movimiento, solo frunció el seño y miro disimuladamente la reacción de su amada esposa.

¿Qui…quien…eres? . – pregunto Sakura en claro estado de shock, saya ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas en ese lugar por lo cual termino sobresaltándose.

Sa…sak…Sakura. – giro su rosto lentamente con algo de temor, nada bueno le traería que lo descubrieran. Ante la respuesta la extraña por alguna razon se sintió ofendida.

Sabes perfectamente que no puedes llamarme como solo mi familia lo hace Li-kun. – dijo sin pensar la castaña. Clara evidencia de que estaba recordando quien era esa chica. Tomoyo quedo impactada, nunca creyo que su amada recordaría como trataba a esa chica.

Saya Li, estamos aquí por cierto aspecto que habías pasado por desapercibido, si confiesas ahora no tomare represalias muy seberas contigo. – la voz de Tomoyo era tan tétrica que daba miedo, Sakura casi casi estaba temblando al escuchar a su mejor amiga hablar asi.

No se de que estas hablando, yo no he hecho nada malo. – dijo déspota, casi como azotándole en la cara a la amatista que estaba en su total derecho en capturar las cartas de su amada Sakura.

Te lo advierto Li-kun. – murmuro amenazante. – Lo pase por alto la primera vez, pero no creas que te salvaras de esta.

El que sea tu novia no significa que alguien como yo no pueda intentar quitártela. – secundo Li. – depues de todo yo fui el primero y quiero ser el ultimo.

Ella nunca regresara contigo, entiéndelo de una vez.

Eso lo decide ella, pero un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, si tan solo tu la dejaras optar seguro y me elegiría a mi, es por ello que no la dejas elegir, por miedo a que no te prefiera a ti. – su desplante de engreído ya estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de Tomoyo.

¡¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!! . – grito Sakura claramente inmersa en el tema. – La elegiría a ella sobre ti, ya no te amo Shaoran Li, deja de hacerle al tonto y acéptalo de una vez. – la cabeza le daba vueltas pero era obvio que estaba recordando quien era el amor de su vida y la dueña de su corazón.

Ante tal reacción saya se enfureció, había perdido nuevamente y eso era algo que no soportaría de ahora en adelante. De entre sus ropas saco la carta de su amada chica, la cual estaba aprisionada entre varios sellos chinos que le imposibilitaban escapar. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se sobresaltaron, esto era la gota que derrama el vaso. En un intento inútil por recuperar algo que nunca le perteneció, Saya invoco el poder de la carta que mantenía prisionera, esta sin poder evitarlo le cedió sus poderes muy pese a su voluntad.

Sakura estaba furiosa. Todo su poder mágico emergió de su cuerpo en un solo estallido, el cual se pudo sentir en toda la ciudad. Todo un alboroto se armo al sentir como la tierra sagrada de las Yunokichi temblaba imparablemente. Las estudiantes entraron en pánico mientras las Yunokichi de elite corrían a toda prisa para ayudar a su joven líder, si la chica castaña había liberado tales cantidades de energía como para hacer estremecer la tierra era muy seguro que estuviera pasando algo realmente grabe.

Tanto como Kero y Yue, sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, el vinculo con su ama les permitía ver claramente lo que sucedía sin siquiera ir a ver de que se trataba todo, por lo cual, no movían ni un solo musculo a la espera de que su ama requiriera su presencia. Ambos se concentraban en lo que debían hacer, kero instruyendo a algunas alumnas que usaban el poder del sol y Yukito con sus pacientes en el hospital.

Solo basto una fracción de segundo para que las Yunokichi de elite mas poderosas estuvieran frente a frente con Saya Li. Esta al ver semejante ejercito retrocedió unos pasos pero sin disminuir un poco su voluntad.

Todo aquel desplante de energía termino por regresar la memoria de Sakura. Eso fue lo único que le agradecería Tomoyo al tarado de Shaoran.

La carta que era aprisionada y obligada a cederle poderes a Saya fue liberada poco después de que Sakura se calmara lo suficiente como para retomar el control de si misma y voló a manos de su segunda dueña, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Lo único que paso por la mente de Saya antes de ser llevada ante el consejo de ancianas era el porque Sakura y Tomoyo tenían a la guardia de elite protegiéndoles tan fieramente siendo tan solo unas chiquillas en comparación con la líder del clan, a la que había visto solo en la gran pared del auditorio. Sus vagas conclusiones la llevaron a pensar que tal vez la líder de clan era alguna de ellas dos, pero tan pronto tubo ese pensamiento lo desecho como cualquier otras de sus divagaciones.

Ante tal suceso las niñas estaban inquietas, la siguiente era el plazo limite para liberar a su abuelo y aun no estaban del todo satisfechas con el poco tiempo que habían pasado con sus amadas madres, de alguna u otra manera su destino dependía únicamente de las decisiones de sus amadas madres, mas específicamente de los dos primeros pilares, o al menos solamente de el segundo pilar quien era la única que ignoraba toda la verdad del porque es que ellas estaban ahí. Contaban con que el primer pilar las ayudara, hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo bien, pero el tiempo era escaso y la tormenta ya estaba empezando, solo faltaban algunos cabos sueltos por atar, pero eso seria hasta la siguiente semana donde las herederas irían a Tomoeda por aquellos lazos que faltaban en el hilar. Kaho Mizuki y Eriol Hiragisawa.

Eso es todo, perdón la tardanza. Comenten, sus palabras de aliento son reconfortantes en este mundo de palabras y letras, donde fácilmente uno es juzgado solo pero lo que escribe y no por lo que transmite. Ja ja ja perdón

Ando melancólica, no me hagan mucho caso.

Hasta la próxima

Las kiero bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien, hasta aquí me quedo, no puedo más, lo he retrasado demasiado tiempo y creo que eso no ha sido del todo justo con ustedes mis queridas lectoras. Cabe destacar que esta es la primera vez que escribiré algo así, no me culpen si no queda del todo de su agrado, además de que mi inspiración se a perdido en otra persona (Mi princesa me abandono) T_T , pero aprovechare todo esto para complacerlas a ustedes. Por cierto, para las fanáticas de Himeko y Chikane solo unas palabras, busquen "zettai shoujo seiiki amnesian" o "himegami no miko".**

**Desafortunadamente ni uno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, Vale ahora si, a leer.**

**Je, se sorprenderán con este cap.**

* * *

**Maorí Kinesuki **

Todo estaba cambiando, todo lo conocido y por conocer estaba cambiando, él lo sabia, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la hermosa ilusión creada desapareciera, el tiempo en que los simples humanos enfrentarían el juicio de las diez estrellas Yunokichi de la vida eterna estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, solo faltaba unas cuantas semanas, sino es que días. El joven hombre permanecía sentado en los columpios de aquel parque que tanto le fascinaba, el parque donde solía ir la chica que le había arrebatado su corazón. Con pesar recordaba las palabras de su amo y creador. "Cuida de ella, no oses enamorarte de ella o tu destino cambiara dependiendo de cómo lo tome el amor de su vida, pero sobre todo cuídate tu, que tu destino pende de un hilo por culpa del bastardo que se interpondrá entre tu verdadero amor y ella". Nunca comprendió las palabras de aquel hombre que le dio el poder de ver más allá de las cosas, pero le estaba completamente agradecido de que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla a ella, pese a que nunca en la vida encontraría una oportunidad con esa chica que era la hija menor de su creador. En innumerables ocasiones se imaginaba lo hermosos que habría sido permanecer con ella el resto de sus días, se imagino esperándola en el altar de la iglesia vestido con un elegante esmoquin, con los nervios a flor de piel por verla en ese hermosos vestido de novia, se imagino sus hermosos días de casado y las innumerables cenas románticas que el hubiese preparado para ella, anhelaba los días de aniversario a su lado donde las sorpresas nunca faltarían, se imagino el hecho de que ella tuviera su primer hijo, pero lo que mas anhelaba era sentirla, sentir sus rosados labios sobre los suyos, eso era lo que mas deseaba en la vida.

Sus pensamientos eran opacados por la cruda realidad, ella nunca seria para el, ya lo tenia asimilado, pero debía admitir que el solo pensarlo lo dejaba satisfecho.

No solo eso ocupaba su mente. Además de todo aquello permanecía alerta, no era tonto, desde su llegada pudo notar la presencia de alguien poderosos cerca de su antigua pareja, durante toda su estadía en Tomoeda se mantenía al margen, no quería alterar a ese hombre, además de que al parecer no tenia intenciones de herir a la mujer que seguía tan afanosamente. Sus guardianes habían preferido quedarse en casa, no querían saber nada del mundo si sus rivales eternos no estaban en la ciudad. Incluso Nakuru que era demasiado hiperactiva se sentía apática en la ausencia de sus juguetes preferidos, Touya y Yue.

En la cuidad Yunokichi, tras el juicio de Saya Li, del cual salió exonerada gracias a la infinita compasión de la líder del clan, la cual nunca apareció en el estrado todo estaba parcialmente calmado. Pese a que todo mundo se puso en contra de esa decisión de la líder por exonerar a la chica Li, ella así lo decidió, no por simple capricho, incluso iba en contra de lo que ella quería, que era sacarla inmediatamente del clan, sino por que así estaba dictado en el libro de profecía, el cual respetaba y seguía al pie de la letra aun que en esos momentos tenia unas ganas irrefutables de lanzarlo por la ventana o incluso quemarlo.

Los exámenes fueron todo un caos, más de la mitad de las estudiantes quería enfrentar a las ocho chicas de la mansión de la flor de cerezo, a las cuales Sakura daba clases particulares. Por obvias razones ni un solo reto fue declinado (las reglas del clan lo impedían), todas y cada una de las herederas enfrento sus batallas con valentía y vigor. Las princesas del sol fueron las únicas que fueron retadas mas de cincuenta veces seguidas ganando todos y cada uno de sus combates. Las únicas que se vieron en problemas fueron las princesas de la luna quienes batallaron un poco con las alumnas del juez Yue, solo por el hecho de que tenían mas conocimientos y practica con los hechizos que el juez les había enseñado y los cuales fueron los mismo que su líder les había impartido la ultima semana.

Las bebitas estaban mas inquietas a cada día que pasaba. Ya faltaba poco y aun no se sentían preparadas para dejar a sus amadas madres, además de que aun no lograban que los primeros pilares rompieran las reglas del libro de profecía y eso las mantenía frustradas, en especial a las bebitas de dicha pareja quienes a cada hora que pasaba sentían que sus intentos por que sus amadas madres pasaran "un momento agradable" eran simplemente inútiles. Entre todas planeaban la forma mas conveniente para que dicho suceso pasara, además estaba el hecho de que la pareja no quería ceder hasta el día de su verdadera boda que seria dentro de un par de años mas, esto complicaba la situación de tal manera que ya estaban por aceptar que sus esfuerzos para que esas dos almas se fusionaran finalmente eran completamente inútiles. En una manera desesperada por lograr su objetivo incluso encerraron a las dos estrellas principales en su propia habitación por mas de cinco horas, de no ser por el completo autocontrol de su amada madre castaña quizá la amatista habría logrado seducirla completamente, pero obviamente las chica estaba mas a favor de proteger a las demás herederas que de ceder a sus deseos de poseer a su amada.

Por su parte Tomoyo quedo frustrada, deseaba tener una sola oportunidad donde su amada Sakura dejara todo lo demás fuera de su mente y se concentrara solo en ella, pero la abstinencia la estaba matando y pudo notar que incluso su amada estaba igual o pero que ella, cada noche intentaba lograr su objetivo, pero es así como cada noche salía perdiendo y quedando mucho mas frustrada que cuando empezó todo. Desde la vez en que la castaña la beso frente a la mansión, justo antes de que se fuera a esa dimensión, su deseo había aumentado considerablemente a comparación de cuando eran niñas, claro. Cada noche trataba de despertar la pasión en la castaña de aquella vez, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Por su parte, Sakura estaba que se la llevaba el demonio; desde la vez en que se quedo encerrada en su propia habitación con su esposa sentía como poco a poco su autocontrol estaba cediendo y tenia en cuenta de que eso era algo peligroso. El solo hecho de dormir en la misma cama que su sexy esposa y saber que no podía ir más allá de caricias y besos la estaba matando del estrés. La deseaba y esta a su misma vez la deseaba a ella, lo podía intuir por las claras insinuaciones que cada noche le demostraba descaradamente con aquellos atuendos exóticos que la amatista se colocaba y que quien sabe de donde conseguía y, que obviamente la estaban alterando a tal punto de darse casi por vencida ante su esposa.

El resto de la semana se la pasaron alejadas la una de la otra, solo se veían en las noches para dormir juntas como un matrimonio feliz. Esto no lo hacían por que quisieran, sino por necesidad, su deseo era tan grande que incluso se poseerían la una a la otra enfrente del consejo de ancianas si el autocontrol de Sakura decayera, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, el autocontrol de la castaña ya estaba cayendo considerablemente con solo la presencia de la amatista cerca y es por ello que era mejor mantenerse alejada el mayor tiempo posible del segundo pilar. Tomoyo por su parte estaba muy consiente de todo aquello, pero anhelaba privacidad antes que placer, ese acto de amor tardío era algo que quería hacer en un momento completamente sola con su esposa, con tranquilidad, lo único que quería era que ese momento fuese inolvidable para ambas, en un lugar que fuese de ellas nada mas y no en un lugar publico como probablemente seria si pasaba mas tiempo del que se podía controlar en cercanía de la chica de sus sueños.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambas consideraron lo difícil que serian los cuatro años restantes para su boda real, lo cual las mantenía muy preocupadas. Inclusive el primer pilar ya había comenzado a investigar sobre una posible fisura en la profecía del libro de Nadeko Kinemoto.

Todo estaba listo para el inicio de semana, ese seria la primera semana en que las estudiantes del instituto Yunokichi tendrían sus primeras vacaciones cortas después de un periodo de exámenes extenuantes y es así como las herederas irían a la ciudad sin que corrieran peligro alguno, después de todo si Sakura y Tomoyo iban a la ciudad no habría peligro alguno del que ellas no pudieran protegerlas. Los únicos que no irían a la ciudad serian los familiares de la castaña, Touya y Yukito se quedarían para atender el hospital, el padre del primer pilar se quedaría en la gran residencia preparándose para un largo viaje que realizaría dentro de pocas semanas y del cual estaba ansioso, la única que enfrentaría alguno que otro problema seria la reina de la noche, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien tendría que cuidar de las niñas y de la cuidad en la ausencia de las herederas del clan. Además estaba el problema de que su amada prima Sonomi estaría toda la semana en la ciudad lo que dificultaría su tarea de velar por las niñas en la ausencia de sus madres y es que mas que nada era por el hecho de que la empresaria desconocía totalmente sobre la existencia de las niñas.

Las herederas negaron desde un principio la idea de dejar a sus hijas en la ciudad Yunokichi, no podían soportar la idea de separarse de ellas ni un solo minuto, pero fueron las niñas las que así lo decidieron, tenían muchas cosas que planear y miles de cosas que investigar durante la ausencia de sus madres y no querían que las herederas supieran algo del asunto. Así que sin más remedio las herederas aceptaron la idea de dejar a las niñas en la mansión con tal de que la reina de la noche cuidara de las pequeñas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada del día lunes cuando los dos primeros pilares fueron en busca de las herederas para trasportarse directamente a la mansión Daidouji, donde residirían toda esa semana. Las herederas ni siquiera habían dormido con tal de pasar todo el tiempo que les restaba con sus adoradas hijas pese a que estas se habían dormido desde muy temprano. Sakura y Tomoyo comprendían ese sentimiento, ellas mismas se habían quedado a lado de sus hijas durante horas solo para verlas dormir tranquilamente.

Antes de partir las herederas llevarían a las chiquitas a la gran mansión Yunokichi para que estuvieran en compañía de sus dos primitas, cosa que alegro a las niñas en cuanto se enteraron de esto, conocían la situación de sus primitas y era de gran alivio saber que quizá si todas juntas las ayudaban podrían lograr que de una vez por todas los dos primeros pilares rompieran las reglas. Cosa que veía muy difícil, contando con el enorme peso que era la organización Yunokichi sobre los hombros de la líder del clan.

Las herederas estaban eufóricas, desde que supieron que esa no era la dimensión original de la castaña la curiosidad las comenzó a invadir, querían ver lo que era ese mundo real del que venían los dos primeros pilares, además que alguna que otra princesa aprovecharía todo aquel tiempo libre para "jugar" libremente con sus parejas, y es que pese a que en la residencia del cerezo tenían mucha libertad, no tenían tiempo de jugar con sus novias, lo habían notado de un momento para otro, desde la llegada de las niñas a sus vidas no habían tenido un momento adecuado para intimar un poco, de hecho ni siquiera la seductora Shizuru Fujino había llegado mas halla de algunas caricias que prácticamente no eran nada a comparación de lo que realmente quería, dejándola sexualmente tan frustrada como la misma Sakura. Shizuma no estaba en otras circunstancias, pareciera que la única forma en que estaba sobreviviendo a todo aquello era por su orgullo. Por otro lado las menos afectadas con todo aquel drama eran Chikane y Nadia, no por nada habían pasado innumerables acontecimientos en compañía de su ser amado. La princesa Himemiya había vivido todo aquel dolor de no poder tocar a su amada casi por siglos así que eso no le resultaba para nada incomodo, aceptaba que era un poco frustrante, pero toda su experiencia la ayudaba a salir adelante ante ese gran inconveniente, y en cuanto a Nadia, ella nunca había tenido alguna experiencia como las demás, y cabe destacar que prefería esperar a que su pequeña estuviera lista para culminar su amor. No obstante las que no estaban en total de acuerdo eran las princesas del sol. Durante un tiempo para otro, tanto Himeko como Ellis comenzaron a sentir el cosquilleo de su sexualidad despertando, cosa que prácticamente no habían notado hasta que en sus mentes comenzaron a aparecer imágenes exuberantes de las princesas de la luna en posiciones claramente excitantes. Himeko lo disimulaba muy a duras penas mientras que Ellis parecía toda una experta en la materia. Natsuki por su parte no podía disimular nada bien las veces en que su mente le jugaba sucio, todas y cada una de las veces en que pensó en su amada princesa del sol en posiciones exuberantes, vistiendo alguno que otro traje provocativo exclusivamente para ella, todas esas veces lo notaron la mayoría de las chicas. Las reacciones de Natsuki eran tan trasparentes que cualquiera podía leerle el pensamiento, de no ser por la ayuda de sus hijas, las cuales también se la apañaban para avergonzar a su joven madre, quizá la chica habría salido de la mansión sin poder ocultar tan siquiera un poco lo que pensaba. Shizuru por otra parte se encontraba extasiada de la felicidad al darse cuenta del estado mental de la loba de cobalto, sin duda alguna aprovecharía toda esa semana para lograr que su amada Natsuki le cediera el honor de tomar su cuerpo.

Sakura y las herederas partieron a penas y hubieron dejado a las niñas en la mansión Yunokichi. Todas sus cosas fueron llevadas a la mansión Daidouji desde muy temprano por la mañana del día anterior, ellas eran las únicas que faltaban por ir a la ciudad ya que las demás estudiantes del instituto Yunokichi se habían retirado a sus casas la noche después de los exámenes y ahora seguramente estarían durmiendo en sus camas en la protectora casa de sus respectivos padres. Por ese lado las chicas durante en viaje se mostraron melancólicas, ni una de ellas había visto a sus padres en mucho tiempo, pero mas que a sus padres, alguna que otra extrañaba a sus amigas. Natsuki incluso comenzaba a extrañar a Haruka y eso era algo que nunca en la vida pensó que pasaría. Ante la reacción de las chicas Tomoyo tomo iniciativa, pero por el momento su plan tendría que esperar hasta que le comentara su idea a su amada esposa y ver que pensaba ella.

La trasportación de mansión a mansión fue sin ni un solo percance, tan pronto llegaron a la gran residencia Daidouji las chicas se emocionaron y querían salir por todos lados para buscar algo de aventura, pero por obvias razones no lo hicieron, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando arribaron a la ciudad de Tomoeda, algo decepcionadas fueron tras de los dos pilares principales, los cuales ya se habían adentrado en la mansión. Tomoyo les indico a cada pareja cual seria su habitación en toda esa semana y todas se fueron a descansar el resto de la mañana. Ella y su esposa se quedarían en la habitación que siempre ocupaban, cuando Sakura entro a la habitación inmediatamente pensó que el cansancio ya la estaba venciendo y que por ello su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, no estaba en la condiciones necesarias para liberarse de las provocaciones de su esposa, su autocontrol aun estaba dormido y eso seria un grabe problema.

La habitación estaba preparada como si fuese para una pareja que estuviera de luna de miel. Pétalos de flores por todo lados, una hermosa bruma blanca con olor a cerezas dispersa en toda la habitación, un velo blanco que colgaba por encima de la cama King Saiz y que la cubría completamente, velas de todos los colores dispersas por toda la habitación y para finalizar la luna aun resplandeciente que dejaba pasar sus leves rayos de luz por los grandes ventanales.

La castaña suspiro resignadamente, dándole entender a la amatista que sus intentos ya eran esperados por la chica, y era verdad. Ciertamente la castaña en primera instancia pensó que el cansancio le provocaba todo aquello, pero unas horas antes de salir de la ciudad Yunokichi había tenido oportunidad de leer el libro de profecía y en el había encontrado algo muy interesante que simplemente por vergüenza no alcanzo a leer plenamente, pero gracias a las pocas líneas que alcanzo a leer es que se dio una idea vaga de lo que sucedería, aun así no le permitiría a su amada esposa que abusara de la situación, ella tenían entendido que el suceso no pasaría hasta dentro de unos dos días mas así que se las apañaría para lograr controlarse lo suficiente hasta esa fecha.

Hiso caso omiso a todo aquel encanto y se recostó en la gran cama. Tomoyo se enojo un poco pero comprendió que su tarea no seria nada fácil después de todo. El segundo pilar no hiso más que parpadear y de inmediato un exuberante y provocador Babydoll apareció vistiéndola. Sakura se sonrojo a tal grado que fácilmente se le podría confundir con la luz roja de un semáforo, no era la primera vez que la amatista utilizaba ese tipo de ropa provocativa, pero era la primera vez en que el autocontrol de la castaña estaba en niveles demasiado bajos, así que aquel extremo sonrojo era algo ya esperado por la castaña. Tomoyo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Sakura se enredo entre las sabanas de tal manera que su rostro apenas y era visible, la amatista sonrió encantada por esto.

No quiero obligarte, pero comprende que te deseo demasiado como para dejar escapar esta oportunidad. – se recostó alado de la chica y prosiguió. – Se que tienes una gran responsabilidad y que es nuestro deber esperar hasta que ellas lo hagan primero, siempre hemos obedecido a todo lo que nos han dicho. – su cuerpo se tenso al recordar su anterior rebeldía en Londres. – Bueno, quizá no todo. Poro el punto es, que te deseo aquí y ahora justo como tu me deseas a mi, ¿Que de malo tiene amarnos la una a la otra?¿Es tanto tu sacrificio el desobedecer una vez lo que esta escrito por tu padre?.

Tomoyo. – su voz sonaba triste y un deje de frustración la acompañaba. – también te deseo, tanto como no tienes idea, pero no es tiempo, aun no es tiempo, no creas que no he pensado en la posibilidad de desobedecer pero aun tengo algo que hacer, aun no es tiempo. – susurro Sakura con algo de pereza, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Eso significa que lo aremos y tendré que esperar cuatro años para el día de nuestra boda. – su tono era de fastidio.

Solo…. – bostezo. – aguanta otras veinticuatro horas mas. Y con respecto a lo otro, a lo que estas planeando, ya lo tengo resuelto – bostezo una vez mas – si juego bien mis catas tendrás lo que ambas queremos y de paso ellas…. – finalmente se durmió, no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle a su esposa pero eso fue mas que suficiente para apaciguar a la fiera ardiente que era su esposa, al menos por un par de horas.

Tomoyo quedo impactada, nunca pensó que su amada le daría una fecha exacta de cuando sucedería lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Con una sonrisa en su rostro ambas se durmieron en su lecho matrimonial con la esperanza de que pronto sus frustraciones quedarían en el olvido. Mientras ellas permanecían descansando, había un par de chicas que estaban más ocupadas disfrutando de la privacidad con la que ahora contaban.

Desde el momento en que llego a la residencia Daidouji supo que esa seria su oportunidad perfecta para lograr lo que tanto anhelaba. De esta noche no pasaba, la aria suya a como diera lugar, ni importándole jugar sucio para lograrlo, si su amada princesa de hielo no lo hacia por ella misma quizá tendría que recurrir a esa faceta suya que nadie en su vida había visto. Al entrar la habitación que les fue asignada en primera instancia analizo sus posibilidades, sino estaba mal informada su amada novia la deseaba tanto como ella, el problema no era la princesa del sol, sino la de la luna, quien por el pasado de sus actos muy seguramente aun se sentía culpable e incapaz de tocar su cuerpo hasta que la dueña de ese cuerpo se lo pidiera. Pero eso era algo que la princesa del sol ya prácticamente había olvidado, lo único que deseaba era sentir esa suave piel bajo la suya, desenfrenar su mas ardiente personalidad, de la cual ni siquiera sabia de su existencia hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas y que muy a duras penas pudo controlar.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación la princesa de hielo pudo notar algo extraño en los ojos de su princesa del sol, de no conocerla tan profundamente incluso podría jurar que era un deje de lujuria asomándose por esos hermosos ojos sospechosos, pero en cuanto esa idea cruzo por su mente la desecho, la conocía perfectamente a tal grado de saber que era imposible que algo parecido pasaría por la joven e inocente mente de su amada, mas sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de hacer su princesa la dejaría prácticamente con la boca abierta y con una clara evidencia de que aun le faltaba una faceta por conocer y de la cual disfrutaría como nunca en su vida.

Lo único que escucho fue el pestillo de la puerta anunciándole que su amada las había encerrado a ambas, algo desconcertada se levanto de la cama y fue a ver lo que pasaba, lo que vio la dejo impactada. Los ojos de su princesa se veía un claro deseo carnal que había sido reprimido por mucho tiempo, uno que tal como una presa completamente llena estando a punto de desbocarse, vio un deseo inmaculado por su ser.

Dio un paso hacia atrás evitando la mirada de su amada chica, sabia lo que estaba pasando, y no es que no lo deseara pero aun no se sentía preparada para volver a profanar ese cuerpo cálido y exquisito del que era dueña la hermosa Ex –miko y del que ella había abusado tiempo atrás, cuando aun vivían en el mundo donde las sacerdotisas mantenían un circulo infinito de sufrimiento.

Así era, Himeko Kurusegawa estaba provocando de la manera mas inesperada a la hermosa princesa Himemiya y no le estaba costando ni un poco de esfuerzo, solo vasto una simple mirada para que la princesa de hielo se sintiera cohibida, como una indefensa conejita frente a una gran leona que estaba a punto de comérsela. Sin embargo las cosas no se quedarían así, si de verdad su amada quería una guerra sin tregua por el control sexual ella daría su lucha sin restricciones, no le cedería fácilmente las cosas a la rubia dueña de su corazón.

Una gota de sudor rodo por la mejilla derecha de Himemiya, esto le dio a entender a la hermosa chica rubia que la princesa de hielo se estaba derritiendo con solo verla a los ojos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, la princesa Himemiya nunca vio tan decidida a algo a su amada princesa y eso la mantenía a la defensiva. Himeko por su parte estaba dejando salir aquella personalidad suya que recién había descubierto cuando se entero de que pasarían toda una semana en Tomoeda sin la interrupción de nada, unas vacaciones muy bien merecidas por su excelente trabajo como estudiantes. En tan solo unas horas descubrió lo deseosa que estaba de poseer ese cuerpo tan apetitoso del que era dueña su novia.

Comenzó primero por acariciarla, no quería asustarla así que lo preferible era ir lo mas despacio posible, aun que su interior le reclamaba que fuese mas rápido. Chikane se estremeció al sentir esos cálidos labios besarle de una manera sutilmente apasionada, con una parsimonia infinita que casi podía jurar que eso era como una especie de castigo. Algo temblorosa la princesa de la luna atrajo hacia si el frágil cuerpo de su hermoso ángel, su nerviosismo era evidente ante lo acalorada que se estaba volviendo la situación, pero confiaba en que su amada se detendría en el momento preciso, aun que eso significara quedarse sexualmente frustrada durante el resto de la semana. Poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder, la princesa del sol guiaba a la de la luna hacia la gran cama King Saiz para recostarla y comenzar con ese juego del que estaba deseosa.

Entre besos y caricias ambas fueron desvistiendo a la otra. Himeko recorría con la yemas de sus dedos la exquisita piel blanca de Chikane por debajo de las ropas de esta, ante tal acto la chica solo soltaba leves gemido placenteros que eran la más hermosas sinfonía nunca antes escuchada por la princesa del sol. Para la hermosa princesa de la luna, la suave y cremosa piel de Himeko era como la mas fina ceda, los labio de la chica era como el mas delicioso manjar que nunca antes hubiese probado, el suave aroma a rosas que despedía el cálido cuerpo de la princesa del sol era el perfume mas delicioso que jama hubiese percibido, todo aquello invadiéndola de golpe en compañía de un desenfrenado deseo de poseerla, uno que siempre había sentido. Pero el remordimiento de sus errores pasados la obligaban a permanecer un tanto distante de su amada chica, obligándose a si misma en mantener la calma y esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran o detenerla si fuese necesario.

Himeko estaba cien por siento segura de que ya tenia en sus manos la voluntad de Chikane cuando esta repentinamente, en un ágil movimiento la chica se posiciono sobre ella dejándola como el eslabón mas débil.

Perdóname mi hermosa Himeko .– aprisionó las muñecas de su amada con una sola mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos. – te amo, no lo dudes, pero comprende que después de lo que hice no me creo merecedora de verte desnuda o siquiera tocarte, yo aun no tengo el derecho a amarte libremente, y es que yo aun no logro perdonarme…se que lo hice por una buena razón pero aun así me siento culpable ante mis erradas acciones, te deseo, pero no te merezco, aun no. – espero unos segundo antes de proseguir ablando, la expresión de Himeko era entre una mescla de amor y ternura que era casi irresistible para Chikane, pero su voluntad no estaba del todo quebrada por lo cual logro contenerse de besar esos apetitosos labios a los que se había vuelto adicta. – Eres mi numero uno mi hermosa Himeko, ere mi princesa, mi única princesa, eres mi radiante sol, el que brilla para iluminarme. Pero fui cobarde y te mentí, abuse de ti y de tus sentimientos hacia mi, mea aproveche de tu ternura y cometí un grave error del cual no logro olvidarme, y es por eso, que no me creo merecedora de poder tenerte a mi lado. – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y callo sobre el cálido cuerpo de Himeko.

Chikane-chan…deja de atormentarte.- le sonrió amablemente y en sus ojos había un amor inmaculado que era demasiado obvio para no ser notado. – para ser sincera…yo decidí olvidar todo aquello apenas me entere de que me amabas, porque para mi es mas importante el hecho de que me ames que tus errores pasados, además esos errores los cometiste por tratar de protegerme y eso es lo que mas aprecio de todo aquello, no me importa lo que has hecho, deja todo en el pasado, es ahí donde tus recuerdos dolorosos se deben quedar, deja de torturarte inútilmente y déjate amar. – acaricio la sedosa cabellera de su hermosa princesa de hielo y seco una solitaria lagrima que amenazaba con salir y deslizarse por aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. - yo te amo, te deseo, eres mi vida, mi mas grande tesoro, eres mi hermosa princesa de la luna. Mi más grande deseo es hacerte feliz, pero dime ¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz cuando tú te niegas a serlo?

No hubo necesidad de una respuesta. La princesa de la luna cayo rendida a los pies de su amada novia, era algo que no podía evitar, la amaba tanto y el solo hecho de que esa hermosa criatura la perdonara por haber cometido algo tan ruin en su contra la llenaba de un sentimiento prácticamente irreconocible, uno que la invadía a cada rose de sus labios con los de su amado sol. No tardo mucho tiempo en tomar el mismo ritmo que su amada chica de cabellos dorados, pronto ambas se encontraban quitándose sus ultimas ropas intimas, los últimos obstáculos para lograr terminar con toda aquella frustración y deseo carnal que las asediaba desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Cada caricia ,cada rose de sus muy bien formados cuerpos las estremecía asta el borde de la locura, inmersas en su propio mundo, resguardadas por la mas grande hechicera de todo el universo, libres de su maldito sufrimiento, libres de amarse la una a la otra.

La princesa del poder de la luna quedo petrificada al notar los sensuales movimiento de su amada. Himeko se movía tan exquisitamente provocativa que pronto los latidos del corazón de Chikane estaban casi a mil por hora, su leve sonrojo pronto fue remplazado por una mas monumental a sentir como su princesa dejaba sus labios y comenzaba a trazar un húmedo camino de su boca hacia su hombro derecho y el cual seguía hacia su muy bien formado pecho. Todo con una parsimonia exquisitamente cruel que la hacia estremecerse entre las sabanas. Himeko apoyaba todo su peso en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo para tener total libertad de su extremidad derecha y con esta acariciar lo más apasionadamente posible el cuerpo d su amada.

Himeko lamia el cuerpo d Chikane tal como si este fuese un delicioso caramelo, el cual le había sido prohibido tocar siquiera. Lamio, beso y acaricio los pechos de su princesa como toda una experta en la materia, dándole placer a la dueña de su corazón. Besando cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada quien no podía hacer nada ms que regresarle alguna que otra caricia, ya que en medio de todo aquello apenas y podía mantener la cordura y mantener el ritmo de su respiración al mismo tiempo.

Ambas estaban envueltas en sudor oloroso a fragancia de flores, fragancia exquisita que las sumergía aun más en el mar de sus pasiones. Cuando Himeko se canso de jugar con el cuerpo de Chikane y ver las reacciones que esta ponía ante su cruel entretenimiento se dejo caer sobre el pecho de la princesa de hielo mientras que su mano aun deambulaba solitaria acariciando el vientre de Chikane. Pese a su cansancio aun no lograba mantenerse tranquila, por lo cual sus labios se apoderaron del seno más cercano a su boca y comenzó a lamer el pezón de Chikane, provocándole pequeñas descargas que la hacían estremecer.

Hi…me…ko. – tartamudeaba entre cada sensación placentera. – Eres cruel. – termino de decir apenas en un susurro al cual la princesa del sol solo atino a sonreír traviesamente y dejar tranquilo el pezón de la chica.

Si Chikane-chan quiere que termine solo tiene que decirlo. – susurro al oído de la chica de una manera tan sexy que la princesa de hielo sintió derretirse por dentro. - yo solo espero su aprobación para seguir.

Un gemido fue lo único que la princesa del sol logro sacarle como respuesta a Chikane. Entendiendo con esto que tenía permiso de proseguir siguió con su labor.

Deslizo su manos por el vientre de Chikane y en cuanto sus dedos localizaron los labios inferiores de la chica comenzó a acariciarlos mientras degustaba nuevamente uno de los pezones de su princesa de hielo. Con delicadeza y de la forma más amorosamente posible fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos por los pliegues de esos labios, los cuales estaban empapados de un líquido que emanaba un raro y exótico aroma muy apetecible para Himeko. La princesa del sol noto de inmediato como el cuerpo de su amada se tensaba al momento de introducir sus dedos, por este motivo se quedo quieta unos segundo hasta que su amada se relajara lo suficiente para que ella terminara su labor. Cuando el cuerpo de su princesa estuvo lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la intromisión de sus dedos, Himeko comenzó a moverlos lentamente, procurando no lastimar demasiado a su amada chica, pronto sintió la delgada barrera que sabia le impediría adentrarse mas al interior de su novia, Chikane entendiendo lo que seguiría se aferro a su novia lo mas que pudo mientras le pedía a la chica rubia que prosiguiera. Himeko capto el mensaje e introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de su princesa lo más profundo que pudo, al instante un hilo de sangre corrió por los pliegues de Chikane indicándole a Himeko que la barrera estaba rota, por otro par de segundos Himeko no se movió, esperando que su amada se acostumbrara un poco más a todo aquello. Las respiraciones de ambas eran pausadas y muy profundas, casi exigiéndole al aire que entrara mas rápidamente a sus pulmones, abrazándose la una a la otra tan posesivamente que se notaba a leguas lo mucho que deseaban ese momento juntas y el que nadie las interrumpiera. Ambas notablemente sonrojadas por lo acalorada de la situación, Chikane incluso estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de su amado ángel, y Himeko algo satisfecha al darle a conocer a su amada esa faceta suya que siempre había estado escondida.

Lentamente Himeko comenzó a mover sus dedos, provocando espasmos en el cuerpo de su chica. Tan inmersas estaban en todo aquel éxtasis que no se percataron de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Habían pasado dos horas desde que su juego comenzó y aun no terminaban. Después de inigualables caricias en la parte inferior de la princesa de la luna, sin mas remedio la chica llego a la cima del mundo en compañía de su ahora amante mientras que en el camino se llamaban la una a la otra, de mostrándose así que en sus pensamientos solo estaban ellas, solo una frase se coló por en medio de las sacerdotisas que se llamaban a una a la otra, un simple pero significativo "Te amo" salió de la boca de ambas antes de que tocaran el cielo. Envueltas en sudor y completamente agotadas ambas cayeron presas del cansancio y se durmieron plácidamente envueltas en un cálido abrazo, después de unos minutos comenzaron a sentir el frio matinal calándole los huesos por lo cual la princesa de la luna se levanto para arropar a ambas, ya que ni el frio lograba despertar a Himeko después de que se durmiera, eso ya lo había notado desde el primer día en la ciudad Yunokichi.

Era un cálido y agradable día lunes por la mañana, la servidumbre de la mansión se había enterado del arribo de las princesas el día anterior por lo cual les dio tiempo de preparar todo como la heredera Daidouji les había indicado. Además de primera mano se enteraron de que las chicas arribarían a muy altas horas por la madrugada por lo cual veían casi imposible que se levantaran temprano, así es como la chica amatista les había indicado por lo cual no prepararon el desayuno a la hora que regularmente lo hacían.

Eran cerca de la diez de la mañana cuando los dos primeros pilares se iban levantando. Sakura casi sale corriendo al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría al recordar el exuberante y exótico atuendo provocativo de su esposa, a lo que Tomoyo rio divertida ante el acto tan dulce de la dueña de su corazón.

La servidumbre no tardo mas de diez minutos en ir a anunciarle a la heredera Daidouji que pronto se serviría el desayuno, a lo que Tomoyo solo atino a responderles con una sonrisa e inmediatamente fue a hacerle compañía a su amada esposa en la gran tina de baño, pero esta vez no intentaría nada, si su amada Sakura le había dicho la verdad antes de que se durmieran quizá esa misma noche lograrían quitarse semejante frustración sexual. La castaña se impacto ante la presencia de su esposa en el cuarto de baño, una cosa era verla semidesnuda en la cama y otra muy diferente verla ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA ! ! ! ! en la tina de baño justo enfrente suyo y cubierta por gotas de agua y vapor caliente, una escena demasiado sensual para no hacer nada, y es que aunque Tomoyo no lo hiciera a propósito sus movimientos era todo un espectáculo erótico para la pobre castaña. Milagrosamente no paso nada, quien sabe de donde, pero Sakura logro juntar el valor suficiente para no hacer ni una locura.

Ambas salieron del curto de baño y se cambiaron para ir a despertar a las chicas e ir a tomar su desayuno. Desde que la líder del clan cruzo por la puerta de la habitación una sonrisa enmarco su rostro, algo que la amatista noto de inmediato. Estando frente a la habitación de Nagisa y Shizuma, la castaña pareció dudar un poco antes de tocar la puerta, toco la manija de la puerta y de inmediato un deje de decepción apareció en su rostro, pero después de un segundo su sonrisa volvió. "una de cuatro, no son ellas, faltan tres". Susurro la castaña para si misma pero aquel susurro fue escuchado por Tomoyo, antes de que esta pudiera preguntarle algo a su esposa esta abrió la puerta despertando a las chicas que aun dormían en la gran cama.

Nagisa y Shizuma despertaron al mismo tiempo, ambas habían caído rendidas en la madrugada por lo que a duras penas y habían logrado quitarse sus ropas para dormir más cómodas. Sakura les indico que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y que tenían media hora para bajar y acompañarlas, además les dijo que después del medio día les daría una sorpresa a lo que ellas se emocionaron y corrieron prácticamente a la ducha para alistarse.

Las siguiente puerta fue la de Natsuki y Shizuru, Sakura estaba impaciente por tocar la manija de la puerta y verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero tan pronto la toco su sonrisa cambio, pero aun se notaba que tenia la esperanza de que alguna de las parejas restantes lo hubiese hecho, no estaba del todo segura de que realmente hubiera pasado, pero algo en su interior se lo decía, las reglas habían sido rotas por las mismas herederas y no por ella, eso la salvaba de una larga espera de cuatro años de frustración sexual con su esposa. "dos de cuatro, tampoco son ellas, faltan dos" susurro pero esta vez de forma que su esposa la escuchara. La reacción de Natsuki fue de horror, su novia la había convencido de dormir desnuda esa noche y el ver a la castaña Kinomoto y a su hermosa esposa frente a ellas la mataba de la vergüenza, tan rápido como pudo se tapo completamente y le anuncio a Shizuru (quien ni se inmuto en ver quien había entrado) que la líder del clan estaba ahí. Sakura y Tomoyo rieron ante la reacción tan tierna de Natsuki. Las dos estrellas principales dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar, no sin antes anunciarles lo del desayuno y lo de la sorpresa. Sakura salió del lugar algo decepcionada, había apostado con su hija mayor el que las primeras serian la loba de cobalto y su amada princesa del sol, pero no, ahora le debía dos decenas de chocolates a su hija y de paso tendría que obedecerla todo un día sin importar lo que la chiquita pidiera. (je je je kien diría k las niñas entraran a este tipo de apuestas o mejor aun, k la misma Sakura las hubiera iniciado).

Iban por la tercera puerta cuando fueron alcanzadas por las chicas de Astraea Hill, un segundo antes de que la castaña abriera la puerta esta se abrió y una pequeña Ellis les anuncio que tanto ella como su novia ya estaban casi listas. Las chicas esperaron a que la cazadora estuviera lista para ir por la pareja faltante para ir a desayunar, antes de abandonar la habitación llegaron Natsuki y Shizuru, a esta ultima se le podía ver un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sincera sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, además de que la loba de cobalto tenia su rostro tan rojo como un semáforo en alto, esto le dio buena espina a la líder del clan, ellas eran las siguientes, se notaba a leguas que ya no podían posponerlo mas tiempo. Las cuatro parejas dejaron la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta Sakura se paralizo, ahí estaba cuatro de las cinco parejas Yunokichi, rio divertida lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por todas.

Dios, y yo que creí que por la naturaleza de Chikane serian las ultimas, Yuuki también me a ganado y de paso también a su hermana mayor. – hablo la castaña mientras se recostaba sobre la puerta de la habitación con la mirada de todas las chicas sobre ella.

Sakura-chan…¿te encuentras bien?. –pregunto una muy preocupada amatista. Como toda esposa preocupada checo la temperatura de la castaña a lo que la chica solo atino a tomar la mano de su amada amatista y besarla dulcemente.

Perdonen, es solo que algo inesperado sucedió, nunca pensé que ellas "lo hicieran" antes que todas nosotras.

Aquellas palabras tardaron en ser asimiladas por las chicas, pero en cuanto lo entendieron, todas, absolutamente todas se sonrojaron al comprender que las chicas que faltaban por ir a despertar por fin habían logrado consumar su amor.

Las cuatro parejas bajaron a desayunar dejando que las antiguas sacerdotisas durmieran todo lo necesario para recuperar energías. Tan pronto terminaron de desayunar Sakura fue a preparar la sorpresa de las chicas en compañía de su esposa. Iban a dar las doce del medio día cuando las Ex-mikos bajaron de sus aposentos con una sonrisa que denotaba los felices que estaban. Todas estaban en el gran patio de la mansión disfrutando de los alrededores cuando notaron la presencia de las princesas que faltaron al desayuno.

Así que por fin despertaron las dormilonas. – Shizuma quien estaba bebiendo una deliciosa taza de te rojo dejo su taza en la mesita y le lanzo una mirada inquisidora a Chikane quien comprendió de inmediato que todas estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado en su habitación.

Ara ara no creo que debamos inmiscuirnos en los asuntos ajenos Shizuma-san. – como de costumbre la pacifica actitud de Shizuru calmaba la situación. – si Chikane-san desea contarnos será su decisión, pero ella también debe recordar que el asunto no solo le concierne a ella, sino también a Himeko-san. – ahora era ella la que le lanzaba una mirada extraña a la pobre de Himeko quien al igual que su novia capto la indirecta.

Así que ya están todas juntas. – Sakura llamo la atención de las ocho chicas quienes parecían muy entretenidas incomodando a las recién llegadas. – Vale, dejen de molestarlas, que yo se quienes son las siguientes o no les agradara que lo ande divulgando por todos lados. – Sakura llevaba consigo un tono autoritario que rara vez usaba pero que la caracterizaba como una buena líder cuando lo requería. – Vamos, su sorpresa las espera y Tomoyo no lograra resistir mucho tiempo sin mi ayuda.

Las nueve chicas ingresaron a la gran residencia. Todas estaban a la expectativa, nadie sabia cual era la sorpresa que su joven líder les había preparado. En cuanto entraron a vestíbulo de la gran residencia notaron el inmenso poder mágico que la amatista estaba liberando para mantener en marcha la sorpresa que les habían preparado. Tomoyo estaba justo enfrente de cuatro portales dimensionales, dentro de ellos no se podía ver absolutamente nada, solo se veía una pantalla de luz segadora de colores exuberantes. La amatista se mantenía firme ante aquellos portales, su enorme báculo estaba en su forma más poderosa y el sello de la estrella de cristal resplandecía por todo el suelo. Sakura no tardo mucho tiempo en acompañar a el segundo pilar, ella comprendía lo difícil que era mantener un portal abierto, mantener cuatro a la vez era casi un suicidio pero su esposa casi le suplico que la dejara hacer el hechizo. Todas la chicas se acercaron hacia las dos estrellas principales para que les explicaran todo aquello. Sakura le indico a la loba de cobalto que le pasara un par de batas de baño que estaban en el mueble, esta sin respingar fue de inmediato a recoger dichos atuendos con una clara y evidente interrogación dibujada en su rostro.

Sakura dejo su báculo flotando alado de su esposa para que este le ayudara a la amatista a regular el flujo de poder de las cuatro dimensiones. La castaña se acerco a uno de los portales y metió su mano, en un solo movimiento saco a una persona y rápidamente la cubrió con una de las batas. Todas se quedaron petrificadas, frente a las herederas se encontraba una hermosa y muy bien proporcionada peli-naranja de ojos violetas completamente mojada y confundida. Tomoyo con un solo parpadeo vistió a la chica recién llegada con el uniforme de la institución Yunokichi.

La joven chica miro a todos lados completamente confundida, un segundo antes se encontraba en la tina de baño junto con la pequeña Mikoto y ahora estaba frente a varias chicas desconocidas que la miraban perplejas. Sus ojos amatistas miraron por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar respuesta a lo que le había sucedido, a la primera persona que vio fue a la castaña Kinomoto quien la miraba dulcemente, la chica la reconoció. Tokiha Mai, reconoció a la chica que hacia unos meses atrás había amenazado a una de sus mejores amigas y, que después de su aparición, misteriosamente la hermosa ex -presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su querida compañera de batalla Kuga Natsuki se borraron de la faz de la tierra de Fuka, sin reparar aun en la presencia de sus "desaparecidas compañeras Himes", Mai salió disparada en contra de la castaña Kinomoto, las presentes notaron las intenciones de la chica y de inmediato salieron en defensa de su líder, Natsuki, quien estaba mas cerca, se interpuso en su camino.

Al verla, Tokiha se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Todas miraron la escena muy impactadas, si esa era la sorpresa de Sakura para Natsuki se preguntaban que cosa les tocaría a ellas. Pero la cosa iba asi, la sorpresa era que ese dia , tanto la castaña Kinomoto como la amatista Daidouji traerían a sus amigas desde las otras dimensiones.

Asi fue como la castaña Kinomoto llevo a esa dimensión a todas las amigas de Shizuru y Natsuki, incluso a Haruka quien al ver a la castaña Fujino se puso a llorar de alegría y a insultar a la pobre de Natsuki por no haberle avisado que se marcharía con su mejor amiga a esa dimensión. Y ni que decir de Nao, quien al llegar comenzó a insinuarle a Natsuki lo mucho que la había extrañado, a lo cual Shizuru tubo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no ir a despedazar a la pelirroja por insinuársele a su amada cachorrita.

A todos los vistieron con los uniformes de la institución Yunokichi, esto era por seguridad, los recién llegados no tenían ni una mínima idea de lo que realmente sucedía en esa dimensión por lo cual estaban completamente desprotegidos de los males de ese lugar, pero si llevaban el uniforme Yunokichi este les brindaría la protección de toda una organización.

Las siguientes fueron las chicas de Astraea Hill. Sakura primero atrajo a las compañeras de clase de Shizuma y Nagisa, y después a las demás. Desde la pequeña Chiyo hasta la pequeña Tsubomi, chicas de las tres escuelas y de diferentes grados estaba ahí, reuniéndose con las desaparecidas Aoi Nagisa y Hanazono Shizuma.

La menos problemáticas de todas fueron Chikane, Himeko, Ellis y Nadia. Por parte de la princesa Himemiya, Sakura solo atrajo a ese lugar a la antigua ama de llaves de la mansión Himemiya, quien lloro a mares al ver nuevamente a su queridísima Miya-sama. Para Himeko, solo atrajo a Makoto y (para desgracia de Chikane) a Souma.

Para Nadia y Ellis, la castaña Kinomoto atrajo a la pequeña Lirio a el galante Ricardo, quienes se mostraron algo sorprendidos al notarse fuera de peligro, después de todo ellos estaban en medio de un tiroteo cuando fueron atraídos a esa dimensión.

Con toda esa gente en la mansión a Tomoyo no le quedo de otra mas que organizar una fiesta, sorprendentemente la servidumbre esperaba algo así por lo que tenían todo preparado. La fiesta duro todo el dia, con tanta gente las herederas apenas y podían hablar entre si, incluso Sakura y Tomoyo no pudieron mantenerse juntas por mas de cinco minutos sin que las interrumpieran. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando misteriosamente la castaña Kinomoto desapareció de la mansión sin dejar rastro alguno, la llave de su báculo y el dije que la mantenía unida a Tomoyo fueron encontrados en una mesita son una nota, la cual Tomoyo encontró rápidamente.

"_Regresare tan pronto termine un asunto por resolver, no me busquen. Llegare máximo en una hora"_

Tomoyo sobre llevo el asunto demasiado bien considerando la promesa que su amada le había hecho tiempo atrás. Nada podía hacer, había cosas que solo la castaña podía realizar y que no importaba lo poderosa que la amatista fuera, la castaña aun así las aria sola.

En otro lado. Fuera de la residencia, en la antigua escuela primaria a la que solia asistir la chica Kinomoto se encontraban dos personas justo en la gran cancha deportiva. Ahí estaban, frente a frente, la líder del clan Yunokichi y su hermano, el Maldito Bastardo que durante todo ese tiempo habia seguido a Kaho Mizuki. Ataviado con una enorme gabardina negra y un sombrero cubriendo su cabeza, cuya sombra no dejaba ver mas que su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Te estaba esperando, mi pequeña hermanita. – el viento soplo de tal manera que el sombrero del Bastardo salió volando, dejando ver su rostro. Su cabello medianamente largo y alborotado, ojos color chocolate y con una expresión fuerte y decidida pero que a la vez mostraban un enorme amor por lo que veian.

Por fin nos conocemos Maorí Kinesuki. – le sonrio la castaña al hombre que era idéntico a su hermano Touya. – Aunque mi hermano Touya sea idéntico a ti no es lo mismo para mi. – se acerco al que podría jurar que era el hermano gemelo de Touya Kinomoto. Estando a solo un metro de distancia se detuvo.

Que confiada estas, incluso aunque el libro de nuestra madre decía que debías cuidarte de mi. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

No siempre obedezco las palabras de Nadeko Kinemoto, o mejor dicho, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la reina de la noche. – correspondió el abrazo de su hermano.

Veo que has estado haciendo la tarea, me alegro, es por eso que no has traído tu llave verdad. – acaricio la cabellera de Sakura de una forma muy protectora y cariñosa.

No veo porque debía traerlas, si se que mi querido hermano Maorí, hermano gemelo de mi hermano Touya, no me lastimara. – el hombre se separo de la chica y pellizco sus mejillas. – Oni-chan, no hagas eso, duele.

Asi era, Maorí Kinesuki, era el hermano gemelo de Touya Kinomoto, quien para proteger a sus hermanas menores se convirtió en un doble agente a favor de Amahadara Kinesuki. Fingiendo por mas de mil años una maldad pura y nata ante todo mundo, había representado tan bien su papel que incluso habia engañado a su hermana Asakura e incluso a la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Eso solo era el preludio de algo impresionante. Algo que ocurriría tan solo en una semana y de lo cual nadie estaba enterado, ni siquiera las bebitas Yunokichi. El futuro era incierto, confuso y borroso, pendiendo únicamente de las decisiones que todas las personas tomarían a partir de ese momento. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. En solo una semana el rey dormido despertaría, las bebitas se marcharían, las verdades ocultas bajo las redes de mentiras serian liberadas y, el regreso de las hermanas de líneas de vida de las demás herederas. Todo eso sucedería en esa terrible y agotadora semana. Y todo bajo la supervisión de una simple, pero poderosa niña hechicera de catorce años.

* * *

No me gustaría decirles esto pero………….. EL FINAL SE ASERCA.

No les dire cuando, pero les juro k esta cerca.

Perdonen la demora. Mas lemon para el sig cap.

Por cierto……………………..FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS KERIDISIMAS LECTORAS

Pásensela super, les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Shaito, besos, las kiero. Comenten, por cierto si tienen dudas sobre algún punto k no les haya kedado claro háganmelo saber para asi yo saber k es lo que me falto poner y responderles claramente en el sig cap. Vale.

Las kiere…….Sakura-kine

:::Felices fiestas:::


	20. Chapter 20

**Karina-san: no he especificado a ciencia cierta cuando será la boda de Sakura y Tomoyo, solo lo tome como una ligera referencia, un numero al asar. Oki**

**Anive-san: con respecto a tu duda, a lo k yo me refería era al hecho de k Sakura podía soportar (bajo toda su presión por la frustración que sentía) el ver a su esposa semidesnuda, cosa muy diferente si ponemos a una sexy Tomoyo sin una sola prenda cubriendo su cuerpo, imagínate como keda la pobre protagonista, tiene un manjar k no se puede comer y encima tiene toda esa frustración sexual guardada (no se tu, pero yo si caería en la tentación y la aria mia en ese instante ¬///¬ no soy tan fuerte) en cambio ella tiene que ver por bienestar de las demás. **

**Por desgracia ni uno de los personajes me pertenece pero seguiré intentando comprar los derechos de autor. xD**

* * *

**Cuarenta y tres almas**

La hermosa noche no podía ser mas que el resultado de lo que fue un día perfecto para todo mundo, en ese día las herederas se habían reencontrado con sus seres mas secarnos de sus antiguas dimensiones, las personas que mas amaban y apreciaban; en la madrugada de ese día por fin una de las parejas predestinadas habían logrado consumar su amor, y para el atardecer otra de esas parejas había realizado la hermosa entrega carnal por su propia voluntad, ya solo faltaban otras dos parejas y por fin los antiguos pilares regresarían para cederles el poder a sus amadas hermanas de línea de vida; además esa misma tarde la líder del clan por fin había conocido al hermano gemelo de su querido hermano mayor y juntos habían resuelto muchos de los dilemas que el Rey le había impuesto a la castaña, además de ello habían logrado forjar un futuro prospero para las herederas y los visitantes de aquellas cuatro dimensiones, por que a pesar de que aun no estaba planeado, la castaña sabia perfectamente que aquellas personas no regresarían a sus dimensiones en mucho tiempo. Pero había una trampa en esto ultimo, y quizá el día no fue del todo agradable para la líder Yunokichi, había que pagar un precio por tanta felicidad, un precio que la misma castaña tendría que pagar para lograr que aquellas chicas no sufrieran nunca mas, uno que pagaría no importando el sufrimiento que ese pago traería para todas esas personas que la apreciaban a ella, pero que era el precio justo por lo que ella haría.

Con respecto a los visitantes, ellos se mostraron muy comprensibles con toda aquella situación después de que cada heredera les explicara con detenimiento el porque estaban ahí y del como fueron salvadas de aquel futuro atroz que habrían tenido de no haber sido asistidas por la ayuda de la castaña Kinomoto. Tan impresionados estaban que lo único que querían hacer era agradecerles a las responsables de dicho acto, la amatista Daidouji y la castaña Kinomoto. Pero la misteriosa desaparición de la castaña no fue notada hasta minutos después cuando se los dijeron las mismas herederas. Así fue como notaron su ausencia y así fue como la esperarían hasta su regreso.

* * *

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en una de las múltiples bancas fuera de la residencia Daidouji. Su silueta bajo la luz de la luna era un espectáculo para el ojo espectador, ataviada con un hermoso Baby Doll color jade, cubierta por una bata del mismo color y sus pies descalzos bajo el frio césped. La joven líder, pereciera no importarle el hecho de que tan solo en un simple día como ese su cuerpo se había desarrollado rápidamente por culpa de su desenfrenado deseo de sentirse adulta y de su casi infinito poder mágico, el cual la había traicionado concediéndole su deseo, asemejando la apariencia de una mujer de una edad mas madura, una encantadora y hermosa mujer de dieciocho años. La castaña observaba la hermosa luna de esa noche, sus ojos estaban algo agotados por lo mucho que había llorado en tan solo la ultima hora y podía verse en ellos una inmensa melancolía, resultado de sus anteriores decisiones, que pese a haber sido las mas correctas estas solo le traían desolación a su pobre alma. Además de ello, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos carecían de cualquier brillo de vida, algo inusual en alguien tan encantadoramente enérgica y positiva.

Es inevitable. – murmuraba aun entre lagrimas. –Ya he firmado mi declaración, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo.

"_Dentro de poco mi espíritu dejare esta mundo, dentro de poco mis amadas hijas se marcharan junto con sus queridas primitas, estoy segura que las demás herederas me odiaran por no habérselos dicho, pero no era mi obligación, ellas debieron haberse dado cuenta de que era imposible la estadía de las niñas por mas tiempo, después de todo las niñas aun no han nacido, era algo lógico que en algún momento determinado regresarían a su tiempo; Padre, no se cuantos años sean, varios años de espera para mi amada esposa e incluso para ti, no me veras en el momento en que despiertes. Solo estarán ustedes, visitando diariamente un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma, mi inmóvil cuerpo. Mi esposa, mi amada Tomoyo, te encargaras de toda la organización en compañía de las herederas, guiadas por ti y por mi madre; mis hermanos, Maorí y Touya vigilando el mundo espiritual. Todos ustedes dirigiendo la institución de hechiceras Yunokichi donde las visitantes estudiaran; mi amada Tomoyo, perdóname, de mis seres queridos tu eres la que mas sufrirá, perdóname mi amor , ahora que hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, ahora que te he vuelto la mujer mas feliz del mundo, te tengo que arrebatar por un poco mas de tiempo tu felicidad. Quisiera que todo esto hubiese tenido otro desenlace, pero todo esto lo estoy haciendo, para que nadie nos separe"._

Estos fueron los pensamientos de la joven castaña antes de revivir en su memoria todo lo sucedido durante la tarde de ese día, desde el momento en que se encontró con su hermanos mayor supo que su esencia estaría protegida por el poder del Bastardo Maldito que aun le rendía cuentas a su padre.

* * *

Después de una larga caminata por toda la escuela recordando la infancia de la chica ambos se detuvieron en el antiguo salón donde solía estudiar la castaña, ahí rememoraron cada acontecimiento ocurrido tras las pruebas de mago Clow, este tema era constantemente abordado por la castaña, no podía evitarlo, esa escuela estaba cargada con todos los mas mágicos momentos de sus locas aventuras como Card Captor y el solo hecho de recordarlos le traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero a maorí no le agradaba demasiado el tema, siempre se mostraba serio y pensativo a cada palabra de la chica, hubo un momento en que ni uno solo dijo una sola palabra, ese momento fue cuando ambos se percataron de que no estaban en ese lugar para rememorar la infancia de la chica, sino para aclarar y dar soluciones concisas a los sucesos próximos.

Creo que ya no podemos evitarlo más. – le sonrió a la joven castaña. – Pronto me tendré que ir y es mejor que aclaremos las cosas ahora que aun tenemos tiempo. – se sentó en uno de los múltiples pupitres vacios del salón de clases en el que estaban.

Supongo que si. – le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo asiento frente a el.

Hay muchas cosas que yo no te podre contar, pero creo que puedo decirte lo mas importante. – de entre sus ropas saco un libro muy parecido al que ella tenia, una copia del libro de profecías de Nadeko Kinemoto. Ante esto Sakura se sorprendió. – Este libro, es le libro de profecías que nuestra madre nos dejo antes de apartarse del mundo en el que vivíamos, lo escribió por petición de nuestro padre, por lo que e averiguado existen solo tres libros, el tuyo, el mío y el que poseen mis queridas sobrinitas. – ante esto ultimo la castaña se sobresalto.

¡¡¡ ¿Dices que Yuuki y Atenea tienen una copia del libro de su abuela?!!! .

Si así es. Pero hay algo que me intriga. – abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo desinteresadamente. – Estos tres libros no poseen la misma información, por lo que yo tengo entendido hay dos copias falsas y uno original, solo uno de los tres libros posee la información correcta mientras que los otros a pesar de coincidir con algunos aspectos me temo que no tienen la información correcta en si, y eso es un muy grave problema.

Si, lo entiendo. – susurro algo nerviosa. – El libro que yo poseo menciona muchas cosas que no comprendo del todo, es tan inexacto que a veces me confunde impidiendo que mueva mis jugadas correctamente.

Si, con el mío me pasa algo muy parecido. – cerro el libro y entrelazo sus manos en la mesa, su mirada pensativa era dirigida hacia la ventana mas cercana. – Es frustrante no saber con exactitud de lo que debemos cuidarnos, se supone que el libro de profecías fue escrito para advertirnos de lo que sucedería en el futuro.

El futuro no puede ser escrito en un trozo de papel, hermano. – Sakura saco aquel porte autoritario que la caracterizaba como líder de un prestigioso clan. – Solo los seres humanos podemos decidir los caminos de nuestra vida y, es por ello que el futuro siempre esta cambiando.

Solo hay un defecto a todo esto, mi pequeña hermanita. – acaricio la cabeza de la chica. – Nosotros no somos precisamente seres humanos, recuerda que somos inmortales, hijos de dios, ángeles celestiales, como lo quieras llamar, es por ello que esa regla no se aplica a nosotros.

Te equivocas, hermano. No por ser lo que somos significa que nuestro futuro ya este decidido. – la mirada de Sakura se volvió triste. – En el libro de profecía decía que nuestro hermano Touya interferiría en mi relación con Tomoyo, pero no fue así, el acepto mi relación con Tomoyo incluso antes de que comenzara, lo que significa que el futuro puede ser cambiado , obviamente tubo que pagar un precio por no interferir cuando debía, he incluso pago ese precio antes de lo esperado. Ahora tiene que esperar asta que sus poderes se restablezcan completamente para que pueda hacer algo por mi, y eso lo mantiene frustrado, siempre preocupado por lo que me pueda pasar, sin poder hacer mas que curar mis heridas cuando regreso de las misiones.- su semblante decaía deliberadamente a cada palabra. - Pero el caso es que.- sonrió ampliamente dejando la tristeza a un lado. – el logro cambiar su futuro, y aun que el precio fue muy caro, debo admitir que fue gracias a esa decisión que mi amor por Tomoyo es mucho mas grande en estos momentos de lo que hubiera sido si mi hermano hubiera tomado el camino que le fue escrito.

Si, supongo que tienes razón, después de todo nada es cien por ciento exacto. – una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios. – pero se lo busco el mismo, si el se hubiese interpuesto en su relación, Tomoyo no se habría mudado, serian pareja desde que se conocieron, el chico Li ni se hubiera fijado en ti y ambos habríamos pasado mas tiempo con Asakura-chan. – dio un gran suspiro. – Nos habríamos librado de un montón de problemas, pero como tú dices, cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se hubieran complicado aun mas.- dio otro suspiro de resignación y prosiguió. - Por lo pronto no podemos fiarnos del todo en el libro que ambos poseemos, lo mas seguro es que ni uno de los tres libros sea el correcto y dudo que exista uno donde este escrita la verdad. – guardo su libro en uno de sus bolsillos y trato de cambiar el tema de conversación. – Si no mal recuerdo, hoy has traído a los visitantes de las otras dimensiones, los amigos y amigas de las herederas, verdad.

Si. – Su semblante decaído denotaba lo difícil que seria tratar ese tema. – Yo, quería pedir tu consejo, en mi libro dice que todos querrán quedarse, pero…

Si lo hacen habrá muchos espacios que deben ser llenados. – se recargo completamente en el respaldo de la silla. – Una clara violación al tiempo-espacio y al existencialismo, un ser humano no puede simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, si lo hiciera armaría un gran alboroto en sus respectivas dimensiones. Y un grupo tan exagerado de chicas no puede simplemente desaparecer de una escuela, tal es el caso de Astraea Hill y Fuka Guken.

Así es, todos, absolutamente todos querrán quedarse, y ellas quieren que se queden. – un deje de frustración se veía en los ojos de la chica. – Pero…no puedo hacerlo sin perder mi inmortalidad, sin perder mi vida, mi amor, mi objeto más preciado, mi amor por ella y el que ella me tiene a mí.

El precio por cumplir ese deseo es exageradamente alto, forjar portales eternos en cinco dimensiones es un suicidio físico y emocional. – su rostro se mostro preocupado.

Aunque no podamos fiarnos del libro de nuestra madre, siento que eso es verdad, siento que esos portales deben ser abiertos permanentemente. Por lo tanto….lo are, cumpliré su deseo, no me importa si me cuesta la vida. – una lágrima escurrió por su rostro.

Olvidas algo importante. – seco la lagrima de la chica con el dorso de su mano derecha. – Tomoyo.- solo basto que la nombrara para que Sakura se entristeciera aun más. – No la puedes abandonar así como así, ella sufriría como no tienes idea.

¿Entonces que hago?- se recostó en la mesa y dejo que sus lagrimas de impotencia retenidas salieran libres de su prisión.

Un pacto, un contrato contigo misma, un hechizo retributorio, uno donde tendrás que pagar un precio razonable y justo por lograr tus objetivos. Un hechizo que ni nuestro padre conoce. – se levanto de la silla y guío a su hermanita hacia la azotea del lugar. Ya estando en el lugar prosiguió. – En mi mente, durante los años en los que permanecía en la dimensión que custodiaba, logre poner miles de escenarios, en ellos logre imaginar algo similar a lo que esta pasando.

Cual es el precio y que es lo que tengo que hacer. – dijo de la nada, decidida a hacerlo no importándole las consecuencias que vendrían después.

Veo que estas decidida. – comenzó a dibujar en el suelo el sello de los espíritus encerrando a la castaña en aquel enorme circulo dibujado en la superficie.

Yo…se los prometí, velaría por su felicidad a costa de mi vida. Eso es lo que les dije y pienso cumplirlo. Soy la hija menor de Amahadara Kinesuki, es por ello que mi palabra es única, inquebrantable, pero sobre todo confiable. – el orgullo de ser una Kinesuki jamás había sido visto en el rostro de Sakura, nunca lo había admitido frente a nadie pero se sentía orgullosa de sus padres, de sus hermanos y sobre todo de su apellido, el cual le permitía hacer miles de cosas positivas a favor de sus seres queridos.

Eres admirable hermanita. – Maorí se sentía orgulloso de su pequeña hermanita, a pesar de ser la menor era la más centrada de todos, su sentido del honor y la responsabilidad eran únicos, y por sobre todo estaba aquella humanidad y sencillez que parecía no querer desaparecer bajo el velo del poder.

Es nuestro deber como hijos de Amahadara Kinesuki resguardar la paz y la felicidad de las dimensiones, es por ellos que existen las diez estrellas principales Yunokichi, es por ello que existimos los diez pilares principales. – algo nunca antes dicho fue mencionado, algo que se creía un gran secreto de familia del cual Sakura supuestamente desconocía, algo sumamente alármate para aquellos que resguardaban ese secreto de la chica Kinomoto.

¿Quién te dijo eso Sakura? ¿Quien te dijo que ese era el deber de un pilar Yunokichi? – su voz sonaba temblorosa a cada trazo que dibujaba en el suelo, no era para menos, eso solo era la punta de los problemas y secretos a revelar.

Nadie, lo he averiguado por mi misma. Es uno de mis ideales, es algo que es estado pensando desde que me entere quienes son mis padres. Solo piénsalo un poco, tenemos este enorme poder, un poder inimaginable, un poder capaz de cambiar todo para mejorarlo. – Sakura seguía con la mirada cada trazo que su hermano realizaba.

Cuando el sello estuvo terminado, Maorí se posiciono frente a su hermana menor para explicarle los términos del hechizo. Su nerviosismo había desaparecido, era quizá por que la chica aun no descubría toda la verdad, pero se sentía satisfecho, su hermanita era muy inteligente, una líder innata que merecía cada elogio de su parte.

Sakura. Dime ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? – la chica asintió. – Bien. Lo que are será dividir tu alma en el mismo numero de almas que estas dejando pasara aquí, esos fragmentos de alma tomaran la apariencia de los visitantes e irán a sus respectivos mundos, durante el tiempo en que esas almas estén en esas dimensiones tendrán que forjar un futuro viable para cada visitante, pero eso también incluye incluso a las herederas, Sakura, tendrás la responsabilidad de la vida de mas de cuarenta personas en tus hombros, tu alma se dividirá en mas de cuarenta partes iguales, lo que significa que cabe la posibilidad de que caigas en un coma durante muchos años en esta dimensión, no puedo asegurarte el tiempo determinado en que estarás en ese predicamento y me temo que nadie podrá ayudarte, ni siquiera nuestro padre, no se cuales serán las consecuencias así que eso es lo único que te puedo decir.

Maorí salió del gran círculo y de inmediato una ráfaga de viento envolvió a la castaña. La chica podía sentirlo, un miedo inmensurable por el terrible remolino que la envolvía completamente, ese viento asfixiante que le imposibilitada moverse ni un solo centímetro fuera de donde se encontraba, miedo provocado por los miles de espíritus errantes que la ayudarían a dividir su alma, podía sentirlos a su alrededor, asechándola silenciosamente a la espera de una sola oportunidad para invadir su cuerpo, temerosa de que esos entes estuvieran observándole tan afanosamente, inmóvil ante algo que muy a duras penas podía sentir a su alrededor.

Un segundo, solo un segundo de distracción se necesito para que los espíritus lograran adentrarse en el frágil cuerpo de una joven castaña, una chica que a pesar de tener un enorme poder mágico aun temía a sus fobias de la infancia. Miles de almas se introdujeron en su cuerpo, desgarrándole el alma cada vez que la atravesaban, provocándole un dolor insufrible que cualquier simple humano hubiese muerto pero que para alguien tan extraordinariamente poderosa solo significaba un profundo y ahogado dolor en el corazón. La chica no se movía, casi no respiraba, solo sufría, sufría en silencio al sentir como su alma se dividía y no poder hacer nada mas que observar y soportar el dolor, ese era su castigo, su pago, uno que no le pertenecía pero que aceptaba gustosa solo para defender la felicidad de quienes se la merecían. Y du hermano, apretando los puños al sentirse impotente, intentando por todos los medio no apartar la mirada de su pequeña hermana para así seguir tan siquiera con al vista los movimientos de los cientos de espíritus que provocaban las lagrimas de su mas pequeña hermana.

Solo un minuto duro su martirio, solo un mísero minuto que le pareció casi una eternidad de sufrimiento. Los espectros se esfumaron tan pronto como habían llegado, dejando solo una extraña sensación en el ambiente, un sentimiento de dolor, eso es lo que dejaron. Y es que eso era lo único que esos seres podían sentir por la chica cuyo destino habían marcado con su esencia.

El circulo aun no desaparecía, por lo cual el aun no podía pasar, de hacerlo hubiera desecho el hechizo, provocando así mas dolor para la joven líder Yunokichi. Sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor y cansancio de la chica, siendo solo un espectador más del martirio que la castaña tenía que soportar.

Sakura se desplomo unos segundos después de que los espíritus dejaran de dividir su alma, sentía el corazón pesado, el pecho le era insoportablemente presionado por los fragmentos de alma dividida que ansiaban salir de su prisión para poner en marcha su misión, pero aun no era tiempo, por lo cual Sakura las retenía unidas pese al terrible dolor que estaba experimentando. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos perdieron su característico brillo de vivaz, pregonando tragedia en un futuro cercano, su piel palidecía a cada segundo que pasaba y su temperatura descendía tanto que incluso comenzaba a parecer un cadáver. Inmóvil e indefensa, tirada en el suelo sobre aquel sello que perecía no querer desaparecer pese a que el hechizo ya había terminado.

Terribles y desesperantes cinco minutos pasaron desde que la chica se desmoronó sobre suelo abatida por el cansancio y el dolor. Cinco desesperantes minutos tubo que esperar Maorí Kinesuki para ir a socorrer a su pequeña hermana.

El sello desapareció y tan pronto como lo hizo Sakura por fin se levanto del suelo. Se tambaleo un poco y rápidamente fue ayudada por su hermano para permanecer de pie hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente para sostenerse ella misma.

En la residencia Daidouji nueve chicas permanecían atentas, desde hacia unos minutos habían sentido un escalofrió aterrador recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Algo las incomodaba tan espantosamente que casi podían sentir que algo realmente grabe se les estaba ocultando y lo pero de todo es que la líder del clan no se encontraba con ellas para ver con sus propios ojos que la chica estaba bien. Estaban a punto de salir en busca del primer pilar cuando algo llamo la atención de medio mundo, en especial de las que alguna vez fueron kannazuki no miko. Los amigos de las antiguas sacerdotisas se quedaron paralizados al ver a esas dos hermosas mujeres interponiéndose en la entrada principal para impedirles el paso, esa mujeres de largas cabelleras y sonrisa encantadora les robo el aliento a mas de una en la estancia.

Tomoyo fue quien se acercó a las recién llegadas para recibirlas apropiadamente ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás presentes.

Bienvenidas, Kaón-san, Hime-miko, no las esperábamos. – les sonrió la joven amatista. – Sakura no se encuentra con nosotras por el momento, - su semblante cambio drásticamente mostrando lo insegura que se sentía. - íbamos a buscarla en estos momentos.

Lo lamentamos Tomoyo-chan, pero no hemos venido más que para una sola cosa y me temo que no es referente a la pequeña Sakura. – comento kaón lo mas cortésmente posible mientras ella y su esposa se dirigían hacia donde estaba su objetivo, la pareja predestinada que esa misma mañana había consumado su amor.

Himeko-chan, lo has hecho muy bien, pensé que tardarían mas tiempo pero veo que no a sido así. – la princesita le sonrió a su pequeña hermana mientras que de su pecho una inmensa luz comenzaba a emerger al mismo tiempo en que la marca de nacimiento de Himeko comenzaba a arderle.

Hime-miko volteo a ver a su esposa y con una sola mirada le indico que ella también debería iniciar, obviamente la chica capto el mensaje y se puso en acción, abrazo a la princesa Himemiya y puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Chikane, justo por donde se encontraba la marca en forma de luna de la Ex-sacerdotisa y de inmediato la princesa Himemiya comenzó a perder fuerza en las piernas y al caer rendida en los brazos de su hermana mayor. Lo mismo sucedía con Himeko, Hime-miko la sostenía con su brazo derecho para que la chica no cayera al suelo mientras que su mano izquierda se posicionada sobre la marca de nacimiento de Himeko. Los visitantes estaban inmóviles, solo los amigos de las herederas que estaban siendo atacadas trataron de ayudarles, pero solo basto una mirada gélida de parte de Tomoyo para que Makoto y Otoha se detuvieran en seco, en cambio, con Souma, pues, fue la misma kaón quien con un solo movimiento de su cabeza lanzo al chico por le aire para después amarrarlo en uno de los muebles de la sala con la cinta de una de las cortinas, todo para que el chico no causara mas alboroto, de ese lugar y de entre toda esa gente era el único idiota que podría interferir en la transferencia y arruinarlo todo solo por mostrar su clásica escena de príncipe salvando a la princesa. Los antiguos pilares cortaron las ropas de la chicas justo donde habían puesto sus manos izquierdas. De sus manos comenzaron a emerger miles de lucecitas brillantes que comenzaban a envolver los cuerpos de las herederas, cuando ambos cuerpos estuvieron completamente cubiertos por aquellas lucecillas cortaron la yema de sus dedos y vertieron un poco de sangre por la zona donde estaba la marca de nacimiento de cada sacerdotisa y de inmediato las marcas desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo las lucecillas comenzaron a disiparse sobre el cuerpo de ambas herederas.

Los antiguos pilares llevaron a las chicas a sus recamaras y desaparecieron al instante, no sin antes entregarles un par de anillos a Tomoyo para que esta se los entregara en el momento idóneo a los nuevos pilares Yunokichi. No querían irse sin despedirse de sus hermanitas, pero de quedarse mas tiempo muy seguramente la líder del clan las hallaría ahí y no querían verse sometidas a un cruel castigo por haber escapado de su responsabilidad por todo ese tiempo, dejando a Sakura con las diez niñas mientras que ellas se iban de vacaciones a algún lugar remoto de Europa, no era miedo, sino precaución. (¬¬ Yo no les creo nada, el miedo no anda en burro xD)

El proceso no duro mucho tiempo, a lo mucho unos cinco minutos, al despertar tanto como Himeko y Chikane se sentían bien, mejor que nunca en la vida, no se habían desmayado mas de diez minutos cuando ya andaban carrera abajo para ver si sus hermanas aun estaban ahí.

Fuera de la residencia se encontraban los hermanos Kinesuki, Maorí cargaba a Sakura entre sus brazos pese a que la chica le había dicho que ya se había recuperado, pero los ojos sin vida que Sakura traía en esos momentos no lo dejaban tranquilo, esos hermosos ojos color jade ya no brillarían mas por un buen de tiempo. Maorí bajo a la castaña y la dejo en el portón, el no podía pasar mas allá por las miles de barreras que la mansión tenia así que solo se despidió de la chica y regreso a su puesto de vigilancia.

Sakura dudaba si debía entrar o no a la gran mansión así como estaba, sus ojos la delatarían fácilmente con su esposa y con las herederas, además ya era algo tarde y podía intuir, casi afirmar, que ni una sola pareja mas había consumado su amor, eso la frustraba un poco, le había prometido a la amatista que esa misma noche terminarían lo que alguna vez habían empezado y eso la ponía entre la espada y la pared. Dio un gran suspiro y entro a los terrenos de la mansión, podía sentir la presencia de todas esas personas en el lugar, todas ellas eran mayores a su persona, no había mas que una visitante con tan solo ocho años de edad, en cierta forma se sentía inferior a todas esas personas, cada visitante tenia en su poder la grata experiencia que la vida misma les había dado conforme la edad que tenían, y ella, con tan solo tener catorce años, aun desconocía muchos aspectos de la vida cotidiana de los seres humanos, cabía destacar que su posición como líder de un clan estaba bien infundada, no se podía contradecir cuando ella misma había visto su forma de actuar antes las situaciones, tenia un claro dote de liderazgo que la mantenía firme ante las situaciones mas exasperantes, sus decisiones no eras mas que su puro instinto innato de saber siempre lo que erra correcto y lo que no, pero pese a que esa era su realdad, aun se sentía muy por debajo de las demás herederas y los visitantes. Su amor por Tomoyo era puesto prueba constantemente y no podía negar que el amor mutuo que ellas tenían era incluso mayor del que las herederas creían, pese a que Sakura fuese la líder de un clan, la hija menor de un dios, heredera de un gran poder, esposa de una joven y hermosa amatista, primer pilar de una gran organización, una joven chica que podía trascender el tiempo y espacio, pese a todo eso, Sakura aun era solo una chica de catorce años, con miedo, dudas, insegura de si misma, con sus cambios hormonales aun a flor de piel, los cuales no demostraba, solo era una chica, solo eso, no anhelaba la normalidad puesto que su vida nunca fue del todo normal y en cierta forma se sentía a gusto con todo el ambiente mágico que cada día inundaba su vida, pero si algo deseaba, era el poder saber que todo estaría bien, justo lo que siempre deseo de pequeña, deseaba que nadie la juzgaría a ella ni a su joven esposa por haberse casado tan jóvenes, que nadie lastimaría a su familia ni a las herederas que prácticamente eran sus hermanas. Sakura Kinomoto, hija de un dios, poseedora de un gran poder, heredera de una gran organización, solo era eso, una chica de catorce años.

Un deseo, un profundo deseo se aglomero en el ya frágil corazón de la líder Yunokichi, uno del que ni ella misma era consiente, pero que sin duda alguna era tan poderoso que alcanzo a ser concedido inconscientemente por la chica de cabellera castaña. A cada paso que dada se sentía extraña, sus preocupaciones iban desapareciendo con forme sus pasos, cada instante se sentía mas tranquila, mas madura, mas segura. Estando atan solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal supo que algo no andaba bien, algo se le estaba escapando de las manos, medito un segundo y lo comprendió. Quizá no le aria nada mal a los visitantes algo de poder; ella podía protegerlos a todos del sin fin de clanes que mantenían una rivalidad con el suyo, pero dentro de poco ella no estaría y su esposa estaría sumida en depresión por un tiempo así que tenia que tomar medidas, tomaría un pequeño pago por el deseo que los visitantes en esos momentos tenían. Si ella pago por unos cuantos años por cumplir sus deseos ella tomaría un pequeño pago por mantenerlo felices, no algo tan grande como lo estaba haciendo ella, pero si lo suficiente como para que al organización no cayera en el caos durante su estado de coma.

Solo basto un minuto para que lo decidiera; en la gran mansión solo había algunas cuantas chicas que podrían mantener el orden durante su estado, solo unas cuantas tenían la experiencia necesaria para manejar las situaciones venideras y aunque lo desearan o no ella tomaría un pequeño precio para cumplir s deseo de nunca separarse de sus amadas amigar herederas del poder de la luna y el sol.

No necesitaría de una respuesta por parte de las chicas, ella sabia la respuesta, no habría replique alguno cuando de deseos se trataba, ellas aceptarían sin duda alguna.

Entro a la residencia haciendo un gran estruendo, todo para que su presencia fuese notada en al estancia. Debido al hechizo de su hermano, su esencia mágica estaba distorsionada, por lo cual las chicas muy seguramente no habrían notado su llegada a los terrenos de la mansión. Las chicas apenas iban a retomar la búsqueda de su líder por toda Tomoeda cuando oyeron el estruendoso entrar de una mujer. Tomoyo reconoció de inmediato a la castaña dueña de su corazón y corrió a su lado para ver como se encontraba.

Detuvo su andar a tan solo unos centímetros de su esposa, no lo podía creer, ante ella se encontraba una Sakura muy diferente de la que se había marchado tan solo una hora atrás. La Sakura de ese momento era mas alta que ella, no podía negar que era sumamente hermosa, justo como soñaba que seria la castaña cuando ambas crecieran, su sonrisa era la misma, tan encantadoramente linda que derretiría al corazón mas frio de esa dimensión, pero sus ojos y su presencia eran diferentes a las de su amada esposa, esos ojos, los hermosos ojos color jade del que era dueña el primer pilar estaban carecientes de vida, sin brillo alguno, vacios y tristes, y su esencia, podía sentirlo solo a poca distancia de esa mujer, su esencia estaba distorsionada, mesclada o incluso dividida.

Sakura vio en los ojos de su esposa lo que sucedida, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, de no ser por la mirada extraña de Tomoyo jamás se habría dado cuenta de su cambio físico, cambiaria también la imagen de su chica cuando terminara lo que tenia que hacer. Tomo entre sus brazos al amor de su vida, la abrazo tan posesivamente que daba la impresión de que quería mantenerse así toda la vida. Tomoyo se sintió protegida en los brazos de esa Sakura, no tenia miedo de esa mujer que carecía de brillo en sus ojos y de esencia distorsionada. Solo bato ese abrazo para que el segundo pilar notara que esa mujer que la abrazaba era su esposa, y es ahí cuando se preocupo de verdad, no entendía como era posible que en tan solo una hora de desaparecida su amada castaña creciera tanto, aun que admitía que podía sentir algo de magia en el asunto, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de que los ojos de la chica estaban opacos, de no estar plenamente consiente de que ambas eran inmortales incluso diría que la chica que tenia enfrente estaba muerta.

Sakura soltó lentamente el abrazo de su esposa y con un solo movimiento hizo aparecer en sus manos sus artículos mágicos, tanto su llave de la estrella como el collar que mantenía sus poderes ligados a los de Tomoyo, se los coloco encima y miro detenidamente a las personas presentes. Las herederas después de un exhaustivo análisis de la situación comprendieron que la mujer enfrente suyo era su líder.

Chicas y chicos de Fuka, tomare un pago por su deseo. – anuncio la castaña sorprendiendo a las susodichas. Estas de inmediato comprendieron de lo que iba la cosa y asintieron sus cabezas indicándole a la castaña que estaban en total de acuerdo con eso. Sakura solo sonrió ante la actitud de esas chicas.

El sello de la estrella apareció en el suelo, los visitantes se asustaron un poco pero no retrocedieron a su determinación de permanecer en esa dimensión en compañía de las herederas. Por el rabillo del ojo Sakura vio como Shizuru le decía algo al oído a la loba de cobalto, rio divertida al notar como Natsuki miraba su reloj de pulsera mientras un claro nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella, además de un prominente sonrojo marca tomate que se vislumbraba fácilmente en su rostro. En acto reflejo la castaña Fujino miro sorprendida a la líder del clan, como si fuese una niña siendo descubierta antes de hacer una travesura, Sakura comprendió la situación, Kinomoto solo asintió divertida dándole el permiso a Shizuru de que fuera a jugar un rato con la loba de cobalto. Sonrisa mas sincera no pudo ser vista en Shizuru, de inmediato tomo a una nerviosísima Natsuki y la guio a su habitación.

Sakura desvío su mirada y noto como las antiguas Hime´s estaba frente suyo mostrándole sus respetos a la joven líder del clan. La castaña paso su mirada por cada una de esas personas analizando sus siguientes jugadas. Mirando hacia el futuro de esas personas procurando asignarles una tare no muy pesada.

Antiguas Hime´s, retomaran sus poderes, pero esta vez no pelearan con lo huérfanos, ni tendrán a su lado a esas enormes bestias de la destrucción que eran sus hijos, esta vez no pondrán en peligro a nadie de sus seres queridos. – Sakura miraba a la nada mientras hablaba en un tono muy serio que difícilmente podía ser tomado a broma. – Incluso tu Alyssa Searrs, recuperaras tu poder de Hime y serás acompañada por Muyi Glear. En cuanto a los demás, Takumi Tokiha… - ante el nombramiento de su hermano Mai salió a la defensiva y ni que decir de Akira Okuzaki quien solo miro impactada al joven Takumi, el que por cierto no se desconcertó del todo con todo aquello.

Sakura-sama, por favor, el no. – dijo la peli naranja con clara preocupación en sus ojos.

Tranquila. Takumi-kun solo estará estudiando magia como las demás chicas de mi dimensión, aun que creo que abra un pequeño problema, el será el único varón. – Sakura sonrío ante este hecho el cual no había pensado con detenimiento, pero su instinto le decía que era lo correcto por lo cual no decidió cambiar lo que había dicho. – supongo que eso formara tu carácter Takumi-kun. Youko Sagisama, estarán en el hospital Yunokichi atendiendo las Yunokichi heridas en misión, no tendrás mucho trabajo, te lo aseguro. Tate Yuichi y Reito Kanzaki, espadachines guardaespaldas de Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo Daidouji. La madre de Nao Yuuki será trasladada a esta dimensión tan porto sea posible para atenderla inmediatamente. – ante esto ultimo la chica de cabellera rojiza se tranquilizó, ella quería quedarse en ese lugar pero su madre aun estaba internada en el hospital. – Haruka Suzushiro, estarás encargada de la disciplina del instituto de hechiceras Yunokichi. – esta noticia emociono a la rubia mientras que las personas que la conocían bien suspiraban de pena por las pobres chicas que serian atormentadas por monitora del orden.- Con respecto a los demás, ustedes serán asignados a diferentes tareas durante su estancia en la ciudad Yunokichi, les aseguro que el pago que todos ustedes me darán a cambio de cumplir su deseo no es ni una milésima parte de lo que debería ser, el precio real lo pagare yo.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras los artículos de combate aparecieron frente a las antiguas Hime´s y el sello de la estrella desapareció.

Todo después de un rato estaba mas tranquilo. Sakura se sentía desfallecer a cada minuto que pasaba, necesitaba descansar lo antes posible o muy seguramente caería desmayada por el cansancio, además su esposa no paraba de preguntarle el como y el porque de su repentina transformación a lo que la castaña simplemente respondía que fue traicionada por su subconsciente. Todos se mostraron muy respetuosos con la castaña Kinomoto, y es que la chica era de un carácter tan lindo que daba confianza con su sola presencia. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando alguien por fin pregunto por las dos chicas desaparecidas, Sakura solo rio cómplice de todo aquello y pidió que las dejaran tranquilas por el resto de la noche. Solo la pequeña lirio no comprendió las palabras de la castaña ni el porque mas de medio mundo tenia miles de matices carmesís en sus rostros.

* * *

Natsuki caminaba por toda la estancia con lo nervios de punta. Vestida únicamente con su ropa intima y colorada como nunca en su vida, paseaba de un lado otro de la habitación, aun no podía creer en la manera tan rápida en que cayo en el juego de su novia, aun que admitía que eso era lo que mas le fascinaba de la chica, esos juegos y bromas insinuantes le daban la seguridad de que su chica la deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella.

Aun podía recordar lo sucedido en la mañana.

::: Flash Back :::

Después de que la líder del clan salera de su habitación la loba de cobalto se levanto como alma que llevaba el diablo. Podía verse claramente en su rostro una ira irreversible por lo sucedido, tan enojada estaba que no se percato de que estaba deleitando la pupila con su andar de un lado a otro completamente desnuda a cierta castaña, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la chica Fujino se contenía las ganas de ir a abalanzarse sobre la loba de cobalto y comérsela completamente. Cundo Natsuki noto la extraña mirada de pervertida que tenia Shizuru sobre ella su rostro prácticamente era un semáforo en alto, salió despavorida rumbo al cuarto de baño y comenzó a ducharse entre pucheros y maldiciones. La castaña rio divertida ante la actitud de su cachorrita y se levanto de la gran cama.

Aquella vista magnifica que había tenido la dejo más perturbada de lo que ella creía, su cuerpo estaba deseoso de probar la cálida y blanca piel de esa hermosa lobita. Intento por todos los medios controlarse, pero ya no podía, desde que la conoció siempre procuro mantenerse controlada, algo muy raro en la Casanova que era en esos tiempos, siempre atando en su interior a esa salvaje tigresa deseosa de la carne de una lobita, de su lobita de cobalto, pero eso ya era en el pasado y ahora en el presente le estaba siendo muy difícil controlarse cuando estaba a solas con Natsuki y la cosa empeoraba cuando la chica de cobalto se portaba tan linda como usualmente lo hacia. Ya no pudiendo evitarlo mas, dejo salir esa salvaje personalidad que había estado reprimiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Natsuki se encontraba bajo la regadera, relajándose con el suave golpeteo del agua caliente sobre su blanca piel. El vapor de agua rondaba por todo el cuarto de baño dándole un auge de misterio y erotismo a la situación en la que sin querer estaba la loba de cobalto. El ruido del agua cayendo le impidió oír el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y de los pasos casi insonoros de una castaña que se le estaba acercando muy sigilosamente.

Shizuru se quedo mirando embobada la hermosa silueta de su hermosa chica por un buen rato, Natsuki era como su fruto prohibido, pero ella no era simplemente una chica que obedeciera completamente todas las reglas que le imponían, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un delicioso manjar que durante mucho tiempo haba querido probar, y para desgracia de Natsuki (quizá no tanta) para Shizuru era ella aquel fruto prohibido que la castaña nunca se cansaría de probar, tal como si ya fuese una adicta a ese cuerpo esplendorosamente apetecible sin que lo hubiese probado todavía. La tentación de ese fruto prohibido fue más grande que su ya decaído autocontrol. Sucumbida en su propio deseo se acerco a su musa de cabellos azulados y la abrazo posesivamente.

La lobita solo pudo sentir un claro escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo antes de que su amada la aprisionara entre sus brazos. No podía identificar ese sentimiento extraño de acoso que rara vez sentía y que ahora la invadía completamente. Shizuru estaba levente sonrojada, esto no lo podía notar Natsuki ya que la morena la había abrazado por detrás y escondía su rostro en la cabellera de la lobita. Natsuki estaba apunto de sufrir una ataque cardiaco al sentir los prominentes pechos de su novia tocando su espalda, se estremeció considerablemente cuando las manos de la castaña comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen.

Cada rose era tan excitante como el anterior. Natsuki estaba en las mismas condiciones que Shizuru y no podía evitar sentirse aliviada de que la castaña decidiera terminar con todas sus frustraciones de una vez por todas, pero en cierta forma se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba lo que mas deseaba y por otro el hecho de que la chica Kinomoto y las demás chicas las estarían esperando para desayunar juntas.

Shi..zu..ru…..espera. – murmuro ahogado un gemido de placer, uno que fue provocado cuando una de las manos de la castaña paso "accidentalmente" rosando sus senos.

No quiero. – dijo simplemente mientras comenzaba a degustar el cuello de la peli azul provocándole mas gemidos placenteros a la lobita dueña de su corazón.

Sa..Sak..Sakura- san nos …esta esperando. – murmuro casi en un susurro.

No me importa. – dijo tajante. Comenzó a forjar un camino de besos desde la oreja hasta el cuello de su chica, Natsuki no podía detenerla y una parte de ella misma no quería que la castaña se detuviera. Pronto Shizuru dejo de acariciar el abdomen de la loba de cobalto y poso sus manos en lugares más íntimos en el cuerpo de una Natsuki completamente colorada y nerviosa.

No..no estés bromeando…debemos bajar. – se estremeció como nunca en su vida al sentir una mano de la castaña sobre su pelvis mientras la otra masajeaba tortuosamente sus pechos. Ante la insistencia de Natsuki, Shizuru comenzó a irritarse. Dejo de realizar lo que estaba haciendo e hizo que Natsuki se volteara para verla a los ojos.

Dime, ¿Es tan importante para ti no hacer esperar a Sakura-san? ¿Acaso ella es más importante para ti que yo? ¿Qué no entiendes que ya no soporto esperar más? ¿Qué quiero poder sentirte, besarte, abrazarte, tenerte, hacerte mía? ¿Qué no entiendes que te deseo más que nada en el mundo? – exploto, Shizuru dijo todo aquello con algunas lagrimas amenazantes en sus ojos, lagrimas que Natsuki noto de inmediato. – Dime….¿Tu aun me deseas, aun me amas, verdad?

Tanto o aun mas de lo que tu a mi. – respondió Natsuki de inmediato con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Abrazo a Shizuru para confortarla un poco. – solo espérame un poco, dame unas horas, cuando ya no puedas mas tomare todo de mi y te lo entregare, solo espérame un poco, solo un poco. – beso la frente de la castaña.

Me lo prometes. – murmuro Shizuru con ojitos de niña esperanzada. – me prometes que en cuanto te lo pida me darás todo de ti.

Te lo prometo. En cuanto tú quieras te doy todo de mí. – dijo sin pensarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Incluso casarnos? . – pregunto de la nada en forma de broma esperando una clásica reacción de Natsuki pero en cierta forma esperando una respuesta positiva. La pregunta llego como balde de agua fría helándole la sangre al instante a la loba de cobalto. – Fu Fu Fu Natsuki es linda cuando se pone así. – rio divertida la castaña frente a una desconcertada Natsuki.

Si así lo quieres así será, nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, mañana comprare tu anillo y lo anunciare a todos. - (Tushe, dio en el blanco) dijo completamente seria pero con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero obviamente no pensó bien las cosas, la respuesta sorprendió a la castaña desconcertándola completamente, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado busco en los ojos de Natsuki algún deje de error pero estos se mostraban sinceros, lo que le dejaba claro que su Natsuki estaba proponiéndole matrimonio, una sonrisa enorme apareció en su labios y una miradita picarona fue dirigida a la loba de cobalto, la cual estaba procesando lo que sin pensar le había dicho a su novia.

Shizuru solo atino a besar a su ahora prometida y dejar que al pobre muchacha terminara de bañarse. Natsuki por su parte estaba que no se la creía, le acababa de pedir matrimonio a su amada novia sin haberlo pensado, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y por su arrebatador deseo de hacerla feliz, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Poco después ambas estaban con cuatro de las parejas Yunokichi cuando la líder del clan les insinúo que las chicas que faltaban por ir a despertar habían consumado su amor.

:::Fin del Flash Back :::

Si, así era, así fue como todo el dilema comenzó, ella misma se había echado la soga al cuello con prometerle a su amada todo aquello, aun que nada de lo que le había dicho era mentira, debía admitir que siempre cosas como esas pasaban por su mente, e incluso lo de pedirle matrimonio, pero eso era algo que tenia planeado para cuando ambas estuvieran en la universidad.

Una puerta abriéndose la saco de su ensimismamiento, era Shizuru quien salía del baño ataviada con un exuberante y provocativo Baby Doll color violeta. A Natsuki casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver lo exquisitamente sexy que era su amada prometida. La castaña Fujino tenia una mirada muy dulce, tanto que su atuendo contrastaba perfectamente entre ese mescla perfecta de sensualidad y lindura, ahora Natsuki comprendía porque la castaña tenia en Fuka aquella manada de Fan-Girl´s tras suyo.

Estas hermosa. – susurro Natsuki mientras se acercaba a su prometida. – tardaste un siglo ahí dentro, pensé que tendría que ir por ti si tardabas un minuto mas. – le susurro al oído mientras abrazaba a un muy sorprendida Shizuru y comenzaba a darle pequeños besitos por todo el cuello.

Ara ara Natsuki esta muy atrevida el día de hoy. – susurro mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la espalda de la lobita. – El traje que me has dado es muy hermoso, me quede mirándolo unos minutos pensando cuando fue que lo compraste.

Tomoyo-san me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas y pasamos por una boutique de ropa intima, ella muy amablemente me dijo que podía ir a ver mientras ella recogía unas cosas en la tienda de enfrente. – murmuro casi en un suspiro.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, pronto Natsuki se vio envuelta en la desenfrenada pasión que por mucho tiempo la castaña le había guardado solo a ella. Shizuru ligeramente fue empujando a su amada prometida hacia la gran cama. Natsuki no oponía resistencia alguna, ya se había preparado mentalmente toda la tarde para ese momento, y aunque aun quedaba un poco de nerviosismo en su sistema este era fácilmente opacado por su inmenso deseo de hacer feliz a la castaña.

El deseo aumentaba a cada instante, no podía soportarlo, ambas se habían reprimido durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo único que deseaban era entregarse mutuamente, pero ¿como hacerlo?, esta no era la primera de Shizuru pero su amor por Natsuki la volvía completamente loca al grado de olvidar "el como se hacia aquello", y Natsuki no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedería, nunca en su vida había hecho algo semejante y eso la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que aparentaba estar.

La loba de cobalto noto el como se sentía la castaña e intento darle confianza a la chica. Sus besos se volvieron torpemente mas apasionados, provocando en la castaña una dulzura casi infinita, para no desentonar correspondió al beso de su prometida y poco a poco fue tomando el control de la situación ya que al parecer la peli azul no tenia ni pisca de idea de lo que debía hacer.

Natsuki se recostó sobre el colchón para estar lo mas cómoda posible. La castaña recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la fina y delicada piel blanca de su princesa de hielo, a cada roce Natsuki se sentía desfallecer, el suave y tibio contacto de las manos de su prometida le provocaban escalofríos placenteros que la hacían retorcerse levemente entre las sabanas de seda. Pronto los gemido placenteros fueron tomando intensidad mientras la excitación de ambas aumentaba con forme el tiempo pasaba, Shizuru era una excelente maestra en el arte de hacer el amor, (La practica hace al maestro) Natsuki por su parte no perdía la oportunidad de aprender lo mas posible sobre el comportamiento de su amada, con la esperanza de que en un futuro ella misma pudiera aplicarle las mismas técnicas a su prometida e incluso mejorarlas un poquito.

Shizuru recorría con sus labios cada milímetro del cuerpo de Natsuki tan afanosamente como si de un dulce se tratara, la loba de cobalto a duras penas y podía respirar, su respiración se tronaba cada vez mas pausada entre cada gemido. Después de un rato de tanto sufrimiento Natsuki tomo una decisión, en un solo movimiento logro colocar a su amada castaña debajo de ella. La princesa del sol estaba que no se la creía, su Natsuki estaba tomando el control tan repentinamente y eso la decía que su cachorrita estaba deseosa de saborear su cuerpo, cosa que le alegro en sobremanera. Natsuki poso sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas sobre los carmín, en ellos se veía un amor casi infinito, uno que por mucho tiempo había sido guardado para la mujer que en esos momentos estaban viendo; una ligera sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba sobre los finos y delicados labios de Natsuki y un ligero sonrojo podía apreciarse sobre las mejillas de la loba de cobalto. Una escena encantadora para una mujer castaña perdidamente enamorada. Pronto esos labios tomaron presa a los de una sorprendida castaña, por supuesto que el beso pese a ser sorpresivo fue muy bien recibido, era sorprendente lo rápido que aprendía la princesa de hielo, sus movimientos con la lengua eran cada vez menos torpes y recorrían la boca de Shizuru tal cual si fuese una profesional; ambas mujeres no podían mantenerse quietas, se acariciaban la una a la otra en un intento por complacer a la otra.

Pronto los labios de Natsuki abandonaron los de su prometida y buscaban otros lugares mas sensibles para probar, tal era el caso del cuello de la castaña, quien al sentir eso tibios labios sobre su piel se estremeció de inmediato. Natsuki se posicionó de tal manera en que sus piernas aprisionaran el cuerpo de su amada mientras que sus brazos comenzaban a moverse para despojar a la castaña de las ligeras prendas intimas que ella misma le había regalado, pronto tuvo que abandonar la delicada piel de su amada para poder quitarle aquella prenda intima que ya comenzaba a fastidiarle, un solo segundo basto para que la joven y hermosa castaña quedara completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Natsuki. La princesa de hielo quedo embobada con la espectacular vista que sus ojos observaban en esos momentos, no podía creer que por tanto tiempo se negó a si misma aquellas magnificas sensaciones que en ese momento sentía y ni que decir de la maravillosa vista que le proporcionaba su prometida . La castaña aprovecho la situación y pronto invirtió los papeles.

La camisola de Natsuki salió volando por los aires y la chica comprendió que ya era hora de acabar con los juegos y pasar a otro nivel mucho más alto, uno al cual ella misma estaba ansiosa por llegar. Una nueva sensación la invadió completamente al sentir los labios de su prometida lamiendo parsimoniosamente sus ya erectos pezones; la castaña disfrutaba cada reacción de su pequeña cachorrita y del delicioso sabor de su amada, esto era algo que por mucho tiempo había ansiado y en ese momento comprendía el pro que muchos decían que la espera era mucho mas satisfactoria que le haberlo hecho antes con la cachorrita sin que esta estuviera cien porciento segura de sus sentimientos.

La castaña recorría el cuerpo de la lobitas dejando a su paso un ligero camino de saliva. Ambas estaban tan sonrojadas que pareciera que el fuego mismo les resplandecía en el rostro, sus cuerpo estaban tan resbalosos por el liquido salado que emanaba de sus pieles, sus respiraciones increíblemente agitadas y sus entrepiernas casi empapadas de algo completamente ajeno al sudor.

La tortura termino para Natsuki al sentir las delicadas manos de su prometida sobre su pelvis masajeándola suavemente, como pidiendo permiso para ir mas halla de lo que le habían permitido anteriormente. La loba de cobalto de inmediato comprendió lo que su amada le decía con la mirada, lentamente abrió sus piernas y dio paso libre a la desenfrenada pasión de la castaña Fujino. A Shizuru se le ilumino el rostro al tener el total permiso de su Natsuki para proseguir, delicadamente fue introduciendo su dedo índice por los pliegues de su amada morena, al instante sintió como el cuerpo de Natsuki se tensaba por lo que prefirió no moverse hasta que la chica se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

* * *

La castaña Kinomoto dejo de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese día al darse cuenta que en su mente aparecían imágenes que no le pertenecían a ella, sino a la castaña Fujino y si la chica se enteraba de que ella tenia esos recuerdos seguro y mantendría una batalla de la cual dependería su vida, pero no era su culpa, desde que su alma fue dividida ahora podía recordar los sucesos que los visitantes y las herederas presenciaran, algo sumamente incomodo pero que ni con toda su concentración podía anular. Algo sonrojada por lo sucedido miro el cielo nocturno de aquella hermosa noche, no podía evitar ver esa hermosa luna, de alguna manera aquel astro la calmaba en sus momentos más confusos.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, el día había volado en un solo parpadeo y ahora la líder del clan se preparaba para un nuevo día. Dando las doce de la media noche todo su poder comenzó a desplegarse alrededor de su cuerpo, miles de destellos surgieron de todos lados uniéndose con la figura de la chica. Poco a poco la hermosa mujer fue regresando a su verdadera apariencia, la de una chica de tan solo catorce años. Pero sus ojos, fueron los mismos, aun estaban carecientes de vida y brillo.

Sakura-san. – murmuro una voz por detrás de la castaña. – entre a la casa, se resfriara si pasa mas tiempo aquí afuera. – la pequeña Ellis se había despertado y había visto a su líder en las afueras de la residencia.

Ellis-chan, deberías estar durmiendo, ya es algo tarde y mañana tendrán un día muy pesado. – Sakura se arropo un poco con la bata y se acerco a la joven rubia.

Lo se, pero la vi desde el balcón y note que estaba llorando, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Sakura-san? .- la pequeña se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de la castaña y de paso limpio una lagrima que escurría por ella. – Yo solo soy un año mas grande que usted y es por ello que comprendo un poco del terrible cambio emocional que esta sufriendo, aun que lo único que tal vez nos diferencie es la terrible carga de toda una organización sobre sus hombros, pero sepa que yo estoy aquí, yo soy la menor de los pilares después de usted y de su esposa, por eso comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para usted ocultarle tantos secretos a las demás herederas. – La pequeña rubia guiaba a su líder de regreso a la mansión.

Se lo agradezco Ellis-san, de todas las herederas tú eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de mi estado, verdad. – sonrió la chica y Ellis solo asintió con tristeza en sus ojos. – No te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo, y durante ese tiempo quiero que seas fuerte, yo no estaré para protegerlas, Tomoyo estará muy ocupada y deprimida como para permanecer firme ante las situaciones más desesperantes, así que mi única petición es que, no las dejes caer.

Ambas chicas se retiraron a sus aposentos con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. Sakura se sentía morir con lo que le había dicho Ellis, pero en cierta forma, le aliviaba que al menos una de las chicas fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar le futuro que se avecinada. Y la chica rubia, ella maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de no poder ayudar a su joven líder, peor en ella y en su fortaleza recaía la esperanza de mantener a todas con fe.

L a noche paso tranquila. No hubo mas ruido y ajetreo en el lugar.

A la distancia un joven mago vislumbraba la mansión con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, la había encontrado al fin, su amada castaña por fin estaba de regreso en Tomoeda, por fin la vería y le diría todas aquellas verdades que por tanto tiempo había callado.

**Discúlpenme, ya no podía mas, le corte muy feo a lo de Natsuki y Shizuru, pero comprendan k es algo muy difícil para mi. No acostumbro escribir cosas asi T^T**

**Esto es todo por el momento**

**Próximo cap : Confesiones**


	21. Chapter 21

**:::Confesiones::: **

**(Penúltimo capitulo… primera parte)**

Después de una tranquila noche, las herederas y los visitantes despertaron llenos de energía. Desafortunadamente la residencia Daidouji no era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a toda esa multitud de jóvenes, por lo que algunos tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitación, por lo cual ni una sola persona se había quedado sola en una cama extraña (a excepción de las herederas, quienes por obvias razones durmieron solo con sus respectivas parejas), pero aun con este inconveniente, todo mundo había dormido tranquilo. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando tanto las herederas como los visitantes se encontraban listos para lo que seria un día un tanto emocionante para unos y otro tanto exhausto para otros. Todos vestían el uniforme Yunokichi tal y como la castaña Kinomoto les había pedido, y esto era mas que nada por la seguridad de estas personas, ya que si ellas portaban el uniforme Yunokichi, ni una sola persona de sus clanes rivales podría hacerles daño alguno; cortesía de nuestra queridísima carta "Escudo" y nuestra amada Sakura, quien había logrado desarrollar esa extensión en los poderes de dicha carta.

Todos se encontraban desayunando. Unos en la mesa principal, otros en la cocina y otros tantos en el desayunador en los jardines. Fue toda una odisea para la servidumbre preparan tales cantidades descomunales de alimentos en tan poco tiempo, y de no haber sido por la ayuda de las herederas (incluso la de Natsuki, si, aunque no lo crean, acaso piensan que la chica no había practicado, pues se equivocan xD) quizá nunca habrían terminado de preparar el desayuno.

Las únicas que faltaban en ese lugar eran las dos estrellas principales de todo el clan, las hermosas esposas Kinesuki. La castaña prácticamente no había dormido en toda la noche, llevaba poco mas de veinticuatro horas despierta y no se le notaba en lo absoluto, todo gracias a su determinación, pero aquel cansancio solo se debía a el maldito hechizo que dividía su alma y el cual le provocaba tal dolor que incluso le impedía dormir; además de eso estaban todos esos cabos sueltos que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo atado, llegando a una vaga idea de lo que realmente sucedió en su pasado escondido. Con una media sonrisa se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a su hermosa esposa, después de lo sucedido en la noche anterior se sentía muy feliz, pero igualmente algo decepcionada de si misma, ahora el destino de las demás herederas era una mas incierto pero confiaba en que todo iría bien conforme el tiempo pasara mientras ella tomaba su largo sueño. Durante toda la noche no hizo otra cosa más que pensar, uniendo cabos, formulando planes para que las cosas no se complicaran tanto cuando su alma abandonara casi completamente esa dimensión. Miles de posibilidades llegaron a su mente, pero todo dependía de que las ultimas herederas del trono Yunokichi, las bebitas del lago, sus hijas.

El agua caliente relajaba su tenso cuerpo a medida que las gotas golpeteaban su piel, se sentía tan bien en ese lugar que prácticamente perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, esta no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, en muchas ocasiones solo un relajante baño de agua tibia podía des estresarla después de un arduo día de trabajo, en esas ocasiones usualmente su amada amatista le ayudaba a relajarse proporcionándole un cálido masaje en los hombros o simplemente abrazándola mientras el agua tibia las bañaba a ambas, eso era lo que mas le agradaba a la castaña de todo lo que su vida en la mansión Yunokichi representaba.

Siempre que pones esa expresión en tu rostro me das tanta ternura. – murmuro una voz conocida para la castaña, la líder del clan ni se inmuto siquiera en abrir los ojos al sentir como aquellos brazos la rodeaban completamente, solo se dejo llevar por aquella tranquilidad que solo su esposa era capaz de otorgarle. – Es como ver a una niña pequeña que busca el cálido regazo de su madre para dormir tranquilamente. – beso una de las mejillas de la castaña. – Te amo tanto Sakura, adoro tu hermosa forma de ser. – ante estas palabras la castaña se volteo para así poder depositar un delicado beso sobre los exquisitos labios de su amada esposa.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras en estos momentos. – el dolor reprimido durante la noche no pudo ser retenido mas tiempo, ligeras gotas saladas emergían libremente desde el iris color jade de la castaña.

Sus bellos ojos ahora carecientes de vida y aquel llanto reprimido fueron la gota que derramo el vaso para Tomoyo, últimamente la amatista no podía entender a su esposa, y tanta era su desesperación por comprender el enigma de la castaña que ya empezaba a desconfiar un poco de ella (en el buen sentido de la palabra, ósea que la chica se preocupaba por las locuras que pudiese cometer la castaña solo por proteger el futuro de sus seres queridos sin incluirse ella misma, ahí recae la desconfianza de Tomoyo, en que la castaña nunca procuraba su propio bienestar, pero eso no significaba que no la amara), es verdad que al chica prefería mantener sus cosas en secreto para no involucrarla mas de la cuanta, pero esto ya era el colmo de toda esa situación, muy pocas veces en la vida la amatista vio el llanto melancólico de aquella mujer que tenia entre sus brazos y el verla en ese estado le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, pero sabia perfectamente que no importaba cuanto le insistiera a su esposa para que le dijera la vedad, ella no le diría ni una sola palabra al respecto, así que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era consolar a la chica mientras su llanto no parara.

En la residencia, todas las chicas, incluyendo a las recién llegadas de otras dimensiones, sintieron esa sensación de que alguien importante estaba sufriendo, sea lo que fuese ese sentimiento desapareció tan pronto como las cuatro herederas salieron como alma que llevaba el diablo en busca de su joven líder, dejando a su paso un deje de incertidumbre. Las herederas sabían perfectamente quien era la chica que estaba sufriendo y querían ir a ver si podían ayudar en algo. Tan pronto como Ellis recordó las palabras que su líder le dedico aquella noche, se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de las demás chicas.

Regresemos, ella estará mejor si la dejamos con su esposa en estos momentos.- fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse rumbo a la sala. Ante tal comportamiento Nadia decidió darle la razón a su novia y seguirle silenciosamente, después de todo esa chica rubia era la más cercana a la verdad de la situación y ella podía intuirlo.

Algunas veces se necesita un poco de soledad para elegir bien los caminos de nuestra vida y, así poder resolver las situaciones que involucran a las demás personas. – Natsuki comprendía este aspecto en la vida de su joven líder, la soledad a ella también la ayudo a pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar en le pasado.

Sakura-san y Tomoyo-san nunca harían lo incorrecto por nuestro bienestar. – dijo al aire la pequeña Aoi, llamando la atención de las demás.

Si, es verdad, Incluso si Sakura-san esta sufriendo es muy seguro que sea por nuestra causa y si ella solo desea platicar con su esposa debemos esperar a que ella misma nos lo diga y no presionarla. - a pesar de sus palabras, Chikane estaba que se moría de la impotencia al no serle de ayuda a su joven líder nuevamente.

Ellas nos llamaran si nos necesitan, justo como lo hacen siempre, bajemos antes de que nuestros invitados se preocupen. – Shizuru sin duda alguna era la reina de las mascaras, a pesar de tener esa sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro se sentía peor que Chikane, sin duda alguna muy en el fondo estas jóvenes tenían una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el no saber exactamente lo que su líder reprimía en su corazón les mataba el alma, después de todo, su líder era la joven chica de catorce años que las había salvado de un horroroso futuro.

Mientas tanto, en la habitación principal las dos esposas lloraban amargamente.

Sakura por favor dímelo. – suplicaba la amatista aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposa, quien temblaba como si un balde de agua helada le fuese arrojado encima.

No puedo. – dijo Sakura ante su desesperada esposa, ante la respuesta la amatista paso de la desesperación al enojo.

¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA, SAKURA, DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!!! . –exploto Tomoyo mientras zarandeaba bruscamente el frágil cuerpo de su esposa y su grito fue escuchado en toda la mansión preocupando nuevamente a los presentes. Ante tal acto la castaña solo desvió su mirada para que la amatista no viese a través de sus ojos le verdad que le escondía. - ¡¡¡ MIRAME, MALDITA SEA MIRAME!!! NO SOY DE PIEDRA, ENTIENDES, TU LLANTO SILENCIOSO ME ESTA DESTROSANDO, TUS MALDITOS SECRETOS ME LASTIMAN, SOY TU ESPOSA Y AUN ASI NO ME DICES QUE ES LO QUE OCULTAS TAN AFANOSAMENTE COMO PARA LLORAR DE MANERA DESCONTROLADA CUANDO LA SITUASION LO AMERITA. – el segundo pilar estaba presionando demasiado la daga en el corazón de la castaña, Sakura sabia que su esposa la conocía muy bien, pero aun así no la miraba, mantenía la cara de lado con los ojos cerrados. – ERES LIDER POR NATURALEZA, LO SE, PERO AVECES PIENSO QUE TE COMPORTAS MAS COMO UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDA QUE QUIERE SALVAR EL MUNO ELLA SOLA, PERO ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDES, NO POR NADA SOMOS DIEZ PILARES, ESTAMOS JUNTAS EN ESTO, ASIQUE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS…. DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA IDIOTA Y COMPARTE TU CARGA CONMIGO, SOY TU ESPOSA Y ES MI DEVER COMPARTIR TU DOLOR.

No...no puedo. – fue lo único que dijo la castaña, esto enfureció aun mas a la amatista. Pero acababa de comprender que la castaña no iba a ceder mediante ese tipo de intimidación; adentradas en todo aquel vendaval de sentimientos la única reacción que el cuerpo del segundo pilar pudo realizar fue abrazar posesivamente a la líder del clan mientras mas lagrimas se perdían entre las gotas del agua tibia de la regadera.

Solo…solo prométeme…que pase lo que pase…todo estará bien. – le susurro la amatista a su esposa. Ante tales palabras la castaña se separo del segundo pilar para mirarla por primera vez a lo ojos.

Mi amor… - acaricio la mejilla de la chica delicadamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – pase lo que pase…mientras mi poder brille en el cielo… (referido a la primera estrella que brilla en el cielo Yunokichi) te prometo que todo estará bien. Mientras nuestro amor prevalezca, ni el tiempo ni el espacio nos separara. – Tomoyo se desconcertó ante estas últimas palabras, pero sus preguntas fueron silenciadas al sentir los labios de su esposa reclamar lo suyos.

Después de media hora ambas bajaron para desayunar algo antes de partir hacia la búsqueda de Kaho Mizuki (misión que solo realizara Sakura a espaldas de su esposa). Al bajar completamente medio mundo las miraba con preocupación evidente, pero una clara y dulce sonrisa por parte de ambas despejo toda preocupación en los visitantes como en las herederas. Ambas pidieron disculpas por el retraso y fueron a tomar algo ligero para desayunar mientras las demás personas curioseaban por todo el lugar.

Media hora después todas se encontraban en los jardines de la residencia platicando amenamente cuando las líderes por fin llegaron para darles el itinerario que seguirían durante todo el día. Todos los visitantes se reunieron alrededor de las dos jóvenes esposas esperaron a que hablaran.

Bien, nos han agarrado en medio de unas cortas vacaciones así que por el momento no iremos a la ciudad Yunokichi, lo que aremos el día de hoy es irnos de shopping. – ante sus palabras todo mundo se quedo callado, casi como no creyéndose lo que la chica decía. – Todos sus gastos correrán a cargo de la institución así que no se inmuten en comprarse lo que quieran, pero….- su rostro sonriente se transformo en seriedad pura. – en sus habitaciones hay unos documentos que deben llenar y entregármelos antes del anochecer, así que antes de irnos háganme el favor de llenarlos y pasarlos a dejar al despacho. – sonrió nuevamente. – esos documentos debó firmarlos ya que son para su traslado inmediato a la institución, otro gran favor que les pediré es que…ni se les ocurra poner datos reales sobre su procedencia, como referencia utilicen los datos de la mansión Yunokichi como domicilio anterior, sus apellidos no importan del todo, pueden utilizarlos si gustan, así que solo procuren no poner datos que los delaten como miembros de otra dimensión. Herederas del poder de la luna y el sol, vallan a ayudarles en lo que necesiten. – les dijo a las princesas. Recordó algo que debía hacer y de inmediato fijo su mirada en la pelirroja de Fuka. – Nao-san, debó hablar con usted en privado. – la chica se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo se vio en su rostro, uno que la amatista, el segundo pilar no paso por desapercibido.

¡¡¡¿Sakura?!!! . - inquirió su esposa con un tono un tanto amenazadoramente celoso, cosa que saco unas cuantas risitas.

No seas celosa, es con respecto a su madre, un tema demasiado delicado como para tratarlo frente a extraños. – le susurro sonriente a la chica, quien se sonrojo de vergüenza al notar que se había puesto celosa con algo tan simple. – Vallan a llenar esos documentos, los necesito de inmediato. – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con su esposa y la joven pelirroja de Fuka, pero algo la detuvo, había algo que aun no había tenido el valor de enfrentar, el decirle a Shizuma sobre la verdadera muerte de Kaori, viro un poco su rostro y llamo a la susodicha. – Shizuma-san, debo darle a conocer algunos aspectos importantes sobre su pasado, en cuanto termine con Yuuki-san venga a verme al despacho. – las herederas se detuvieron en seco al ver el rostro serio de su líder, esa expresión en su cara decía que era algo muy importante y aquel tono tan triste que la chica había utilizado hizo que las estudiantes de Astraea Hill se preocuparan también.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones compartidas para llenar los documentos. Como la mayoría no sabia nada sobre la organización tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a las princesas de la luna y el sol y ellas gentilmente les ayudaron, les proporcionaron los datos mas simples, como la dirección de la mansión y la de los dormitorios, de ahí todo fue pan comido, nada que ellas no pudieran llenar sin su ayuda, como referencia estudiantil anotaron a las diez estrellas Yunokichi ya que eran a las únicas hechiceras que ellas conocían.

Las tres jóvenes entraron al despacho de la mansión Daidouji casi en completo silencio, la situación era un tanto delicada como para tomarla como cualquier otro caso medico y además de eso estaba el hecho de que la castaña no dejaría mucho tiempo a la madre de la pelirroja en esa dimensión, solo lo suficiente como para que su hermano Touya la curara y así después regresarla a su verdadera dimensión. La castaña se sentó en el gran sillón, su esposa se posiciono alado de ella y frente a las dos líderes la joven Yuuki las miraba intrigada desde el otro lado del escritorio.

Nao-san, en esto momentos su madre esta siendo atendida en el hospital Yunokichi justo como se lo prometí anoche. – Nao se sorprendió al escuchar el hecho de que su madre estuviera ya en la institución. – si no estoy equivocada, por la gravedad en el estado de salud de su progenitora he de informarle que para esta misma tarde su amada madre despertara del coma sin una sola represalia en su cuerpo, totalmente sana y con ansias de ver a su adorada hija. – le sonrió a la joven que para esos momentos estaba envuelta en lagrimas de felicidad.

Lo dice enserio Sakura-san. – suplico una respuesta la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, casi creyendo que lo que le había dicho la castaña fuese mentira.

Si Nao-san, si gusta puedo llevarla a verla antes de que despierte para que este en ese preciso momento con ella. – Sakura se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la ventana para apreciar la vista mientras continuaba. – Pero… - Nao sintió su felicidad desvanecerse con ese sutil "pero" . – me temo que la señora Yuuki no permanecerá mas de un día en esta dimensión.

¿Pero porque? – inquirió la pelirroja molesta y desilusionada.

Sakura-chan en estos momentos tiene el peso de lidiar con más de cuarenta almas que se trasladaron de otras dimensiones, ella también tiene límites para sus poderes. – se detuvo un momento al escuchar las palabras que ella misma había dicho, casi como comprendiendo el dolor que su esposa sentía y del cual no parecía querer decirle nada. – _"con que es eso lo que te sucede mi amor, que boba fui al creer que me ocultabas algo cuando prácticamente me lo has dicho todo con tus acciones el día de ayer"_ si se esfuerza de mas podría incluso provocar un daño irreversible tanto en esta como en su dimensión, tenga en cuanta que de su dimensión han venido una gran cantidad de personas.- Termino de decir la amatista ante una nada resignada pelirroja.

¿Y que hay de usted? ¿Acaso la gran amatista, el segundo pilar, no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como retener un alma en esta dimensión? . – inquirió desafiante. Cosa que enfado a Sakura.

Pues yo…yo…- Tomoyo no sabia que decir, ciertamente tenia los poderes pero no tenia el conocimiento y Sakura simplemente no le diría como hacerlo ya que parecía ser que el hechizo era algo arriesgado y obviamente le negaría la información.

Ella…no puede…no sabe… y no es algo tan sencillo como usted cree Nao-san, como ya les dije antes. – volteo la castaña para que Nao viera la sinceridad en sus ojos. - esto requiere un gran sacrificio, un pago exageradamente grande que usted no esta pagando, sino yo. – ante aquello Nao recordó las palabras que la líder de cabellera castaña había pronunciado la noche anterior.

"_Les aseguro que el pago que todos ustedes me darán a cambio de cumplir su deseo no es ni una milésima parte de lo que debería ser, el precio real lo pagare yo, fue lo que ella nos dijo ayer" .- _la pelirroja cambio su semblante y sonrió complacida, no podía ponerse remilgosa, la castaña le estaba dando un grandioso camino de vida y de pilón estaba regresándole la salud a su progenitora, solo una pregunta la mantenía inquieta, así que le informo a la castaña sobre su inquietud. – ¿Algún día la volveré a ver?. – la pregunta desconcertó a la castaña.

Por supuesto, no soy una mal nacida que le prohibirá a una hija ver a su madre. – dijo de inmediato algo extrañada por la pregunta de Nao.

"_Sakura se esta propasando con todo esto, retendrá mas de cuarenta almas en esta dimensión y aparte de ello quiere abrir un portal dimensional entre Fuka y la ciudad Yunokichi, además esta el hecho de que se armara todo un caos por la desaparición de esas personas en sus respectivas dimensiones, no hay forma de que Sakura haga todo eso, no importa que posea todo ese poder, simplemente es imposible que lo logre sin morir en el intento, ¿Me pregunto si estará bien dejarla sola con esto?"_ – estos fueron los pensamientos de Tomoyo antes de notar que la joven pelirroja ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Tomoyo, en cuanto las chicas me entreguen los documentos ¿Podrías llevarlas a recorrer la ciudad? , yo llevare a Nao-san con su madre y veré como están las niñas. – la amatista solo asintió.

Sakura ¿Cómo aras el deseo de todas estas personas realidad?, el que seas la hija de dos dioses no implica que tengas el poder de hacer todo aquello sin perder la vida. – inquirió preocupada la amatista mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

??????? . – Sakura no comprendía el porque de semejante afirmación, después de lo ocurrido al noche anterior estaba claro que ellas dos ya eran inmortales. - ¿De que hablas mi amor? . – ambas se sonrojaron por las ultimas palabras. – después de lo de anoche nada nos puede matar, ya somos inmortales. – se sonrojo de solo recordar su apasionada noche de amor desbocado. Ante el comentario el segundo pilar se enrojeció tanto como su amada esposa.

El asunto quedo en el aire, no importaba cuan maduras fueran, aun era n unas adolecentes de catorce años que se avergonzaban frente a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, ciertamente el que Sakura inconscientemente se hubiera colocado unos años de mas ayudo en sobremanera, además de que ella misma había hecho lo mismo con su esposa pero esta vez con toda la intención para que ambas estuvieran parejas en ese sentido. Una cosa era tener la intención de hacerlas y otra muy diferente realizarlas. Aun no eran lo suficientemente maduras como para llevar una vida sexual constante por lo que esa seria su primera y ultima vez durante un tiempo indefinido.

Mientras la pareja numero uno de las hechiceras Yunokichi se acaramelaban en el despacho, Nao fue donde las demás chicas en la gran sala para llenar sus documentos. En cuanto las chicas de Fuka vieron a la pelirroja envuelta en un mar de lágrimas corrieron a verla para tratar de ayudarle. Pero ella solo les dijo que "Esa chica, Sakura-san, es un ángel, me ha dicho que mi madre despertara hoy mismo y que podre ir a verla cuando yo quiera". Todos sus colegas de Fuka se sorprendieron al ver la sincera sonrisa de la joven Yuuki, cierta morena de ojos jade y cabello azulado sonrió ante la noticia de que aquella chica por fin había tenido su final feliz, uno que merecía desde que el carnaval de las Hime´s había terminado, al parecer solo Nao era la única que faltaba y eso la mantenía inquieta, pero ahora todo estaba bien, todos tenían un buen final para su vida de Fuka y eso le alegraba en sobremanera, después de todo ellas eran muy parecidas.

Ahora era el turno de Astraea Hill; desde el momento en que Sakura le anuncio que tenia algo que revelarle de su pasado, la joven Ex–Etoile entro en pánico, la ultima vez que había hablado con la castaña Kinomoto a solas el primer pilar le comento que pronto le daría a conocer algo importante sobre su antiguo amor; la pequeña Kaori; todas las chicas de los diferentes dormitorios del Ichigo-sha trataban de animarla, y su novia estaba aun mas inquieta al ver como su chica se colapsaba del nerviosismo, cuando vieron entrar a Yuuki Nao a la estancia todas vieron como el rostro de la joven Hanazono palideció casi al punto de creer que en cualquier la chica caería la suelo desmayada. Casi mecánicamente la mujer de larga cabellera grisácea salió disparada hacia el despacho ante la mirada atonía de todos los presentes.

Cinco minutos después de que Nao se hubiese retirado la hermosa Shizuma pidió permiso para entrar en el despacho. Al recibir la respuesta que esperaba entro al lugar muy nerviosa, cosa que las esposas notaron.

Siéntate Shizuma-san, Tomoyo mi amor ve por un vaso de agua fría por favor. – ambas chicas se veían claramente alarmadas por le estado de la peli-gris. – Tranquila, todo esta bien, creí que no te pondría tan mal el que por fin te lo dijera, es por eso que te di tiempo para que lo asimilaras un poco, pero creo que no fue el suficiente, además sino lo hago ahora no lo are en mucho tiempo, así que por favor cálmate. – Tomoyo regreso con el vaso de agua y se lo dio a la peli-gris quien lo bebió de un solo trago.

So…solo…dímelo como es…sin rodeos.- Sakura dudo un momento y miro a su esposa como pidiendo consejo sobre esta situación, después de todo era algo muy delicado y no sabía si era del todo correcto decirlo tal cual era. Ambas asintieron, como si hubiesen llegado a una conclusión sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra.

Bien, lo are lo mas sencillo posible. – afirmo Sakura. – La pequeña Kaori, tu primera novia…era…originalmente…una Goldsmith. – tal y como había pedido la peli-gris, Sakura le dejo caer la información sin rodeos, a sabiendas de que la joven princesa de la luna conocía de la existencia de la familia de los Bastardos Malditos.

Pe…pero…ella… - fue interrumpida por Tomoyo.

Ella de verdad te amaba Shizuma-san, ella dio su vida por ti, le dio la espalda a su clan por protegerte incluso antes de conocerte personalmente, ella tomo tu lugar. – le dijo Tomoyo mientras la miraba fijamente con algo de dolor en sus ojos al ver en el rostro de la joven un profundo dolor e incertidumbre.

Toma. – la castaña le cedió unos documentos a la chica, en ellos se relataba la verdadera razón de la muerte de Kaori, esos reportes que la castaña le cedía a la peli-gris habían sido escritos por el anterior primer pilar, su hermana Asakura Kinesuki. – Mi hermana dejo esos reportes para ti, al parecer sabia que yo los encontraría, léelos, has con ellos lo que quieras, guárdalos, tíralos, quémalos, son tuyos, son la historia detrás de lo que era esa chica que fue tu primer amor. – Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y le indico a su esposa que la acompañara, antes de salir la castaña dio unas últimas palabras a la heredera Hanazono. – Y Shizuma-san, no las compares, ellas son una sola, recuérdalo, de no hacerlo también la perderás a ella.

Tras haber dicho esto la castaña tanto como la amatista salieron del despacho para encontrarse con toda la multitud de personas listas para entregarles los documentos completamente llenos. Habían recogido mas de la mitad de los documentos cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió dejando pasar a dos de los antiguos pilares, la castaña en cuanto las vio corrió hacia ellas muy enojada, al parecer aun no había olvidado el hecho de que aquellas mujeres le habían dejado una gran responsabilidad en sus manos a sabiendas de que de por si ella estaba saturada de actividades. Los antiguos pilarse estaban mas que distraídas por lo que al parecer ni sintieron en que momento la menor de los Kinesuki las había encerrado en una burbuja y les impedía rotundamente moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Ara ara ara miren que tenemos aquí. - imito el acento de las chicas de ojos rubí, cosa que captaron las chicas de Fuka. Los presentes residentes de Fuka se sorprendieron un poco al ver a esas mujeres pero dado que las chicas ya les habían comentado algo la impresión no fue tan grande. - nada mas ni nada menos que las malas tías. – ante esto ultimo no hubo necesidad de explicaciones para las jóvenes herederas provenientes de Fuka. - las que aprisionaban a diez pobres bebitas y que por si fuera poco también eran sus sobrinas, me pregunto…¿Qué es lo que les aran Fujino y Kuga de saber lo que les hacían a sus hijas?. – inquirió con un tono perverso en su voz.

Sa…Sakura-chan, cuanto tiempo. – murmuro apenas audible Saeko pues el miedo latente se vea en su rostro.

Ara ara tranquila Sakura-chan, recuerda que esas niñas no son normales, poseen nuestro nivel en magia. – trato de relajar la situación pero su rostro se lleno de pánico al ver como su hermana de línea de vida se acercaba hacia ella con una katana de al parecer un excelente filo. Y ni que decir de la joven Kuga, quien al igual que su novia traía consigo una cara de psicópata desquiciada, dando a entender que las pequeñas ya habían captado el como sus hermanas habían tratado a sus hijas, en sus manos llevaba aquellas armas especiales (y que ya sabia manejar perfectamente) que su amada hermana de línea de vida le había regalado junto con la moto Yunokichi.

Tranquila Nat-chan, las niñas son realmente hiperactivas y nos era muy difícil mantenerlas quietas. – Natsuki no hacia caso, parecía posesa por la ira y Shizuru estaba peor, ante la mirada de las jóvenes todo mundo se intimido a excepción de Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes poseían un nivel mas desenfrenado con respecto a ese estado emocional.

Vamos Shizuru-chan, no me digas que el primer día no quedaste tan cansada que incluso llegaste a pensar que no podrías con ellas. – trato de defenderse Kiyohime y logro que la castaña Fujino detuviera su andar.

Pufff eso es decir muy poco, pero yo soy su madre por lo cual las niñas me obedecen sin respingar, y también le hacen caso a Natsuki, supongo que ustedes no tienen tanta autoridad sobre ellas porque solo son sus tías, yo se los pasare por alto y supongo que Nat-chan también. – la chica Kuga asintió guardando quien sabe donde sus armas.

Mis hijas son mis hijas, no importa lo hiperactivas que sean siguen siendo mis hijas y así las amo. – dijo Natsuki fuerte y claro con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, de repente algo vino a su mente, su promesa, debía ir a comprar el anillo inmediatamente, Saeko noto que algo le sucedía a su hermana y telepáticamente le pregunto.

**¿Que sucede?** - miro detenidamente a su hermana.

** Tengo que ir por el anillo de compromiso para Shizuru, anoche ella y yo…nos…nos com…comprometimos. ** . – aparto su rostro de la mirada burlona de su hermana.

** Acércate, yo tengo el anillo, los mandamos ha hacer específicamente para ustedes, pero no creímos que los necesitarían ahora, pensábamos dárselos a Tomoyo para que ella se los diera en el momento precisó, justo como kaón y Hime-Miko hicieron con los anillos de Chikane y Himeko**

Natsuki se acerco a su hermana y pidió a Sakura que liberara a las chicas, esta obedeció gentilmente, ella sabia lo que iba a suceder y quería la mejor vista, mientras las lobas conversaban Sakura se acerco a Shizuru y le murmuro "ustedes si que no dejan de sorprenderme" y se posiciono detrás de su esposa y la abrazo tiernamente.

¿Lo harás ahorita?. –pregunto una muy impresionada Saeko, no creía que esa chica fuera su hermana, ya que el antiguo pilar nunca podría llegar a tener el valor suficiente como para hacer lo que Natsuki aria en esos momentos.

Te dije que a pesar de que somos hermanas yo soy muy diferente a ti, yo la amo y estoy dispuesta a ridiculizarme unos minutos solo para verla sonreír sinceramente, aunque creo que con lo que are la veré todo el día feliz, para mi ella es mas importante que mi fatídico orgullo, por ella yo cambiare, quizá solo lo suficiente para que nunca le quede duda de que la amo. – sonrió sinceramente tomando la cajita en sus manos. – no se como sea tu chica, pero mi novia necesita algo mas que palabras para entender que de verdad la amo, ella hace miles de cosas para hacerme ver lo mucho que me quiere, yo quiero hacer al menos un poquito de todo aquello. – en los ojos de Natsuki podía verse un hermoso brillo, reflejo innato del enorme amor que profesaría en solo unos cuantos segundos; Saeko estaba petrificada, su hermanita era mucho mas madura que ella y sin duda la muchacha estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que hacia.

Kiyohime noto la turbación en el rostro de Saeko y fue a ver lo que le sucedía pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna mas que un apasionado beso, uno que sorprendió a medio mundo, cuando el beso ceso la chica le indico a su amada castaña, quien por cierto estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, que viera la siguiente escena y esta solo obedeció.

Natsuki estaba nerviosa, más de lo que aparentaba, sabia que la castaña Fujino no la rechazaría pero el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente ahí la aterraba, ¿Debía hacerlo precisamente ahora y en ese lugar? Se debatía mentalmente la lobita, acomplejándose a si misma, dudando de que fuese el momento idóneo, pero al ver a su amada esperándole a unos cuantos pasos, sonriéndole inocentemente, Shizuru ni se imaginaba lo que vendría, no esperaba que Natsuki consiguiera un anillo tan rápido, así que su inocencia era verdadera, (si, aunque lo duden ¬¬ ), ignorante ante el hecho de que su chica ya había conseguido el anillo y que ahora estaba a unos segundos de confesársele frente a todos los presentes.

Shizuru no sabia el porque, pero de repente su corazón comenzó a precipitarse, casi intuyendo algo que estaba por pasar, algo que le cambiaria la vida. Cuando vio a su amada justo enfrente de ella, con esos hermosos ojos color jade mirarle con ese brillo extraño que le transmitía tanto amor se sintió morir, por poco y le da un paro cardiaco al ver como su amada novia se hincaba frente a ella mientras una sonrisa sumamente encantadora se dibujaba en los labios de su lobita.

Shizuru, el decirte te amo no es solo una palabra que utilizo para apaciguar tu frágil corazón, no soy una chica de palabras, sino de acciones y muy bien lo sabes, quizá mi timidez me impedía muchas cosas en el pasado que teníamos en Fuka, la Natsuki que conocías murió en el momento en que su child adquirió aquel tamaño del que solo tu fuiste testigo, aquel child que sin querer me estaba mostrando todo lo que sentía por ti, pero de esa Natsuki, nació esta; gracias a todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que para mi las palabras "Te amo" son solo eso, pero que para ti significan todo, pero…Shizuru, mi Shizuru…tu eres mi todo, tu eres mi vida, mi amor, mi todo, mi mundo, mi sol, mis estrellas, mi universo; mi Shizuru, sin ti no yo no soy nada, por que al decirte te amo no solo lo hago para mantenerte feliz, sino que lo digo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, el cual ya te pertenece Shizuru, es por ello que te pido, aquí, ahora, frente a mas de cuarenta personas que me hagas el honor de elegirme, déjame quererte, amarte, tenerte siempre cerca de mi…Shizuru… ¿Te casarías conmigo?. – dijo al fin mostrándole el contenido de la cajita de terciopelo negra, dentro de ella se encontraba el mas grande diamante que la chica Kuga había visto, por lo cual quedo impactada, pero solo basto un segundo para que regresara a su principal fuente de atención.

Natsuki estaba temblando, conocía la respuesta que su amada le daría, pero lo que la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de que todos estaban observando le escena con ojitos de borreguito tierno a medio morir. Shizuru entro en estado de shock al momento que escucho esas ultimas palabras, ciertamente tenia la respuesta pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto. Sakura noto eso y sutilmente mando una onda de choque mental para que la castaña reaccionara antes de que la loba de cobalto se desesperara. Cuando la chica por fin reacciono solo atino a abalanzarse sobre la lobita y besarla apasionadamente mientras lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a salir de su rostro. Obviamente eso era un si muy bien recalcado para la peli-azul.

Ante la escena todas las parejitas se mostraron enternecidas; la amatista notaba cierto parecido entre las palabras de Natsuki y las que su amada esposa le había dicho una vez en el pasado, obviamente Sakura se dio cuanta de que la habían atrapado y le sonrió dándole a entender que después hablarían de eso.

Cuando todo aquel alboroto se termino, por fin los antiguos pilares prosiguieron con lo que originalmente tenían que hacer. Como los anillos ya estaban colocados no habría necesidad de realizar el mismo proceso que kaón y Hime-Miko, esta vez, gracias a que las chicas ya habían decidido casarse solo tenían que verter su sangre sobre los diamantes antes de que la luz de su magia se adentrara en el cuerpo de las herederas. Y así lo hicieron, liberaron su poder mágico en una sola oleada de expansión, canalizando cada partícula de sus poderes sobre sus hermanas, estas no movían ni un solo musculo y no es por que no quisieran sino por que no podían, algo les impedía rotundamente moverse y les dificultaba en sobremanera el respirar tranquilamente. Cuando la magia de los dos antiguos pilares cubrió los cuerpos de las dos hermanas menores, las mayores cortaron su dedo pulgar y vertieron unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre las piedras de los anillos de compromiso, inmediatamente después de eso los luceros de luz fueron desapareciendo sobre la piel de las herederas; antes de caer desmalladas lograron sentir como un ligero ardor surgía justamente donde ambas tenían su marca de nacimiento. Poco después no sintieron nada puesto que ya se encontraban inconscientes.

Las chicas no tardaron ni un minuto en reaccionar, tiempo suficiente como para que los antiguos pilares desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno, todo por aquello de que la hermanita gemela de la castaña Kinesuki aun parecía estar algo enojada con ellas por lo que ellas y sus demás hermanas habían hecho, así que, aprovecharon que todas estaban lo suficientemente distraídas como para percatarse de su escape. Cuando Sakura noto que sus victimas habían escapado se enojo consigo misma, pero no tardo en ser tranquilizada por su esposa, después de todo aun tenía dos oportunidades más para atrapar a unas cuantas "malas tías".

Mientras esto sucedía, en el despacho se encontraba una Shizuma muy consternada, abnegada a leer aquellos documentos que le relatarían la verdad sobre la muerte de su primera novia. La duda la comía por dentro, lo único que sabía era el hecho de que parte del alma de su primer amor fue clonada del alma original de su amada Nagisa, esa era la única información que tenia. Después de todas las veces que tubo tiempo de hacer sus conjeturas logro comprender que eso era real, la primera vez que las vio a ambas sintió como su corazón le indicaba que esas chicas eran especiales, y no se equivoco, aunque su amada Kaori no fuese mas que un alma clonada estaba segura de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, y ahora que estaba con Nagisa podía sentir como su corazón latía mas intensamente que cuando estaba con Kaori. Se dio una abofeteada mental puesto que ya las estaba comparando, lo primero que no debía hacer.

– Estoy siendo una idiota. - Se dijo a si misma. – "No me importa que Kaori fuese clonada del alma de Nagisa; tener a mi pequeña princesa conmigo es como tenerlas a ambas, Kaori, mi amada Kaori, solo leeré esos documentos para ver la razón de tu muerte, prometo no compararte mas con mi Nagisa, tu recuerdo siempre estará presente"- pensó la mujer de cabellera grisácea antes de tomar los documentos y empezar a leerlos.

_**Nombre: Kinesuki "Primer pilar"**_

_**Misión: Viaje entre dimensiones**___

_**Reporte # 107**_

_Día ochenta y cinco: Durante todo este tiempo aun no he encontrado a la heredera de Aoi, afortunadamente pude localizar a la heredera de Shizu hace un par de días, pero el hecho de no encontrar a su amor predestinado me esta impacientando; a pesar de que solo llevo aquí unos cuantos días puedo notar como el ambiente gira entorno a alguno de los bastardos, su poder intenta corromper el mío y en innumerables ocasiones me he topado con miembros de la familia Goldsmith, quienes obviamente reconocieron le hecho de que no pertenecía a esta dimensión, pero extrañamente no reaccionaron como yo lo esperaba. Tendré que tener mas cuidado a partir de ahora. _

_**Reporte # 255**_

_Día noventa: esto es más grave de lo que pensé, aun no logro encontrarla y comienzo a creer que los Goldsmith tienen algo que ver en el asunto. He ido a ver a Lilith para averiguar algo, como de costumbre no resolvió nada. Fui con Hatsumi y Hatsuki, ellas quedaron de mandarme a llamar si lograban localizar a la pequeña. No hubo inconvenientes estos días, por lo cual he llegado a creer que la tormenta esta cerca. _

_**Reporte # 297**_

_Día noventa y ocho: Por fin fui atacada por los Goldsmith, una legión de sus mejores hechiceros trataron de acorralarme, pero los derrote a todos, uno de ellos quedo con vida y logre sacarle información; al perecer ellos tenían a la niña que yo estaba buscando, o al menos eso dijo el. En la tarde de ese mismo día las guardianas de la biblioteca dimensional (Lilith, Hatsumi y Hatsuki) aparecieron inesperadamente con el libro de una línea de vida, el de la pequeña Nagisa_. (Libro donde se relata la vida completa de un ser humano)._Archivo confidencial adjunto, véase el reporte # 385. _

La peli-gris dejo los documentos que estaba leyendo y comenzó a buscar de entre todos el archivo confidencial, no tardo mucho en localizarlo. La información que hasta el momento había adquirido no le revelaba casi nada, pero estaba segura de que el siguiente documento traería más información que los anteriores.

_**Archivo confidencial # 385**_

_Tras la visita de las guardianas de la biblioteca conseguí dar con el paradero de la niña, para mi sorpresa lo que el subordinado de los Goldsmith me había revelado era verdad, ellos tenían a la pequeña heredera y no solo eso, al parecer había formulado un estratégico plan para romper ese amor predestinado, bajo esa situación me sentía en apuros. Leí el libro de vida de Nagisa, no tenia otra opción, era la única forma de saber si algo había cambiado en su futuro, para mi sorpresa así fue. Para cuando llegue a la mitad del libro, justo un año antes de que las herederas se encontraran algo irrumpió en la historia dejándolo todo en blanco, lo único qua aparecía era la imagen de una chica cuya existencia no tenia cabida en mi banco de datos, una jovencita encantadora que aparentemente me recordaba a las hermanas Aoi. Completamente perturbada por lo que mi desbocada imaginación me estaba mostrando decidí dejar de hacer conjeturas e ir personalmente a averiguar las cosas al único lugar que me podría dar respuestas sin irrumpir en la mansión Goldsmith. Durante horas busque en los millones de libros de vida que existían en la biblioteca la imagen de esa chica _(ni un alma existe si su libro de vida no esta en esa biblioteca)_, ciertamente me sorprendí cuando lo encontré, el nombre de la chica era "Kaori Goldsmith". Su vida era todo un enigma, no tenia padres, carecía de familiar alguno, incluso aquellos que eran su supuesta familia no eran parientes suyos, no había lazos de sangre. Llegue a la mitad del libro y me quede atónita, de ahí en adelante se relataba la vida que debía estar escrita en el libro de Nagisa, inclusive la parte donde ambas tomarían el trono como pilares. No lo podía permitir. Analizando la situación como la tenia en esos momentos lo único que logre conseguir fue un vago pero efectivo plan de ataque, una infiltración. Las guardianas de la biblioteca se ofrecieron voluntariamente a prestar su apoyo. Después de todo los Goldsmith habían insultado su orgullo al lograr crear esa vida y haberla infiltrado en su territorio sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. Nos tomo mas de dos meses averiguar las cosas a fondo. Los Goldsmith aparentemente lograron clonar el alma de Nagisa y moldearla con forme a sus expectativas lo requerían, pero obviamente no consiguieron perturbarla completamente. De ese "experimento" como ellos lo llamaban, salió la existencia cuyo nombre reconocí como Kaori, el único error de los Goldsmith fue tratar a ambas niñas como ratas de laboratorio, de no haberlo hecho yo no habría destruido su mansión al momento de sacar a las niñas de ese lugar. Descubrimos que durante el nacimiento de la heredera la separaron de sus padres y ese mismo día clonaron el alma para darle existencia a la que denominaron "La heredera bastarda". _

_La infiltración fue exitosa, encontramos a las niñas y las sacamos de ahí. Después de analizarlo minuciosamente decidimos que lo más conveniente era regresar a la bebita Nagisa con su familia mientras que nosotras llevaríamos a la bebita Kaori donde el tiempo no existía y educarla conforme nuestro juicio nos lo permitiera._

_Durante el desarrollo de la niña nos fuimos dando cuenta de que efectivamente su alma y la de Nagisa eran idénticas, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y pronto solo una de ellas ocuparía el trono, desafortunadamente no podíamos permitir que fuese Kaori. Esperamos a que tuviera una edad adecuada para presentarle la realidad; a decir verdad lo tomo muy bien. Le mostramos las miles de posibilidades que podrían haber sucedido, pero ella tenía sus propios planes, la magia estaba en su sangre, no lo podíamos negar, era muy ingeniosa y astuta. Al presentarnos sus ideas nos dejo impactadas, no podíamos llegar a entender como es que en solo unos minuto había fraguado semejantes ideas. Después nos lo dijo. Ella todo ese tiempo había leído las vidas de Nagisa y Shizuma, y, tal como lo había predicho, la chica se había enamorado de Shizuma. _

_No lo pudimos evitar, estaba en su sangre el que lo hiciera, era como una melliza de la heredera Nagisa. Su plan era un completo lio y sumamente triste para ella, pude identificar en sus ojos un amor puro hacia lo que estaba haciendo, estaba decidida a velar por la felicidad de ese amor predestinado. Lo único que nos pidió era que la dejáramos estar un tiempo con la peli-gris, tras su mirada no pudimos negárselo. Pero todo tenía su precio y este caso no fue la excepción. Rebobinamos el tiempo y la infiltramos con una familia decente, el precio a pagar por su deseo fue su salud y su vida en cierto tiempo especifico, un tiempo antes de que Nagisa ingresara en Astraea. De ahí su alma regresaría a formar parte de la verdadera heredera, dejando su vida mas que en el puro recuerdo de algunas cuantas personas, incluyendo en las memorias de la que fue su único amor, Shizuma Hanazono. Ella nunca olvido su procedencia, traiciono a la única familia que supuestamente tenia y en el proceso consiguió cumplir su sueño y conocer lo que era una familia de verdad._

_De ahí el resto es como debió ser desde un principio. _

_Leer reporte # 38 500 escrito por Hatsuki._

Tras leer lo escrito por el antiguo primer pilar Shizuma rompió en llanto, conocer la realidad de lo que fue la vida de su primer amor le era muy difícil de asimilar, sobre todo después de ver lo que esa chica había hecho, sacrificar su propia existencia por su felicidad, le partía el alma darse cuenta del terrible sacrificio que la chica había cometido solo por ellas. Apenas podía mantenerse firme, le faltaba poco par tirarse al suelo alfombrado y llorar todo el día, pero eso seria una completa falta de respeto para la memoria de su primer amor. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro leer el último documento que tenia en sus manos.

_**Hatsuki "Tercera guardiana"**_

_**Reporte # 38 500**_

_Tras una larga y extenuante investigación logramos regresarle -en cierta forma- la vida a Kaori, pero desafortunadamente, por lo que fue su deseo, nos fue imposible regresarle la vida que ella poseía antes de cumplir su aspiración, solo logramos retener el alma que ella misma forjo viviendo alado de su familia. Kinesuki-sama la adopto como un alma mas en sus universos y forjo su propia línea de vida, una como todas las demás. Hatsumi y yo fuimos encomendadas a escribir lo que seria su libro de vida, tratamos de formarle un final feliz. _

_Se que estarás leyendo esto Shizuma, ella no sabe quien eres, nuca exististe en su vida y nuca te conoció. Logramos regresarle su salud y para cuando leas esto ella debe de estar infiltrada en la organización Yunokichi, pero si mis cálculos son correctos ella debe tener cerca de cincuenta años. Es tu decisión verla o no._

Esta nueva información logro levantarle el animo, después de todo su primer amor si tubo su propio final feliz, le sorprendía el hecho de que aquella mujer que había escrito aquel ese ultimo reporte supiera que ella lo leería en algún momento en la vida, pero eso estaba de mas, mientras levantaba todo el tiradero de papeles que ella misma había formado su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Tenia unas ganas terribles de ir a buscar a la mujer en la que se habría convertido su adorada Kaori, pero si lo hacia su corazón muy seguramente no lo soportaría, además lastimaría a Nagisa en el proceso y eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar, además del hecho de que la chica no la recordaba. Una y otra vez en su mente recapitulaba cada aspecto posible de la vida que estaba forjando, amaba a Kaori, pero su amor por Nagisa era indiscutible, pese de haber descubierto lo que la chica había realizado por ambas ella solo amaba profundamente a Nagisa y no podía traicionarla. Tomo cada reporte entre sus manos y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo inexplicable en los ojos.

Para ese entonces los documentos de transferencia ya habían sido entregados y las chicas solo la estaban esperando a ella. Cuando sus compañeras la vieron notaron el terrible cambio que había sufrido en solo unos minutos. Su novia se le acerco casi corriendo para ver que es lo que le había pasado a su chica, como respuesta, lo único que recibió fue un abrazo posesivamente amoroso por parte de la peli-gris. Momentos después le entrego los reportes a su joven líder, quien complacida con la decisión de Shizuma incinero en un segundo aquellos documentos a la vista de toda una multitud completamente desconcertada.

Todo siguió su curso. Sakura entrego las tarjetas de crédito a cada visitante para que compraran lo que les placiera y se retiro a firmar los documentos. Como ya estaba planeado, Tomoyo llevo a toda esa multitud de jóvenes a un mini-tur por toda la ciudad. Sakura se quedo en la mansión firmando documentos y Nao le hacia compañía. Para le pelirroja era casi imposible mantenerse callada, por lo que no tardo mas de cinco minutos en gritar frustrada de la desesperación, Sakura dejo de escribir un segundo y puso atención a su acompañante.

Dios, como puede una persona no decir nada en tanto tiempo. – murmuro claramente malhumorada.

Pero Nao-san, solo han pasado ni cinco minutos. – sonrió divertida. – solo deme otro cinco minutos e iremos a ver a su madre, no se desespere. – finalizo mientras comenzaba a escribir nuevamente.

Lo…lo siento Sakura-san. – dijo con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas. Después de unos minutos pregunto algo de manera inesperada a la joven castaña que obviamente la sorprendió. – Sakura-san, ¿usted de verdad ama a su esposa?. – pregunto como si nada, dejando perpleja a su joven acompañante, la castaña dejo de escribir un segundo y la miro fijamente.

¿Acaso no es evidente?. – dijo muy segura de si misma.

Si, lo es. Es solo que el amor entre chicas…no se…supongo que es algo complicado. – la chica estaba inquieta, no paraba jugar con sus dedos.

Depende de que forma usted lo vea. – dejo la pluma en el escritorio y presto toda su atención en la joven. – si se refiere a lo complicado que es darse cuenta de los sentimientos, a mi no me tomo mas que un par de minutos comprenderlo, pero mi caso es diferente, Tomoyo y yo somos una pareja predestinada, es por ello que desde siempre un sentimiento nos unía, es igual en el caso de las demás herederas. – Sakura estaba algo extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

No…no es eso…si no que…no se. – termino confundiendo aun mas a la pobre castaña.

No le entiendo, explíquese, si no lo hace no podre responder ante sus dudas. – Sakura ya estaba muy confundida, no entendía el porque de esa conversación tan extraña. - ¿Acaso se siente incomoda con las relaciones entre mujeres?. – pregunto casi automáticamente.

No…no es eso. – respondió Nao rápidamente. – Es mas, me agrada la idea, porque solo una mujer puede saber como amar a una mujer, ambas dan lo mismo en la relación, aman con locura y las posibilidades de infidelidad son casi nulas, entre ellas hay un amor tierno y puro, y que cuando es necesario puede llegar a ser casi salvaje, sin llegar a lo brutal. – La pelirroja tenia muy en claro las cosas pero no sabia como es que todo aquello se le complicaba al hablar con la castaña.

El amor entre mujeres se vuelve complicado dependiendo de la forma de pensar de las personas, si a usted le gusta una chica simplemente dígaselo y ya, mientras este dentro de esta organización nunca será juzgada por que los diez pilares mantenemos este tipo de relación y aprobamos todo lo que implica en ello. Ni una sola Yunokichi se atreverá a ver mal estas cosas porque de hacerlo estaría negando lo que es la realidad de sus líderes. – la chica aun no entendía el porque de todo aquello pero la mirada de Nao le dejaba muy en claro que algo estaba planeando en su mente.

¿Entonces solo debo decírselo sin importarme lo que digan las demás personas? . – inquirió dudosa.

Así es, sin miedo a nada, por que no tiene caso temer si de todas formas recibirá una respuesta, sea buena o mala, entre mujeres no hay rencor. – dudo un segundo. – Bueno, en algunos casos si lo hay pero depende de que tipo de chica es en la que se halla fijado, si esa chica tiene pareja olvídelo, mejor deje que las cosas fluyan, no se meta en problemas. – el semblante de Nao cambio con esas ultimas palabras, pero ya nada podía perder, se arriesgaría pese a lo que el futuro le trajera.

Entonces… - se acerco a la chica castaña con una mirada que provocaba intimidación, tal mirada provoco un terrible escalofrío en la castaña, ya no había duda.

Espere Nao-san, no lo haga, yo estoy casada, no tiene caso. – trago saliva con claro nerviosismo.

Solo déjeme decírselo, déjeme liberar esto que siento desde que la vi. – se acerco aun mas a la ya temblorosa castaña, casi acorralándola en el asiento de piel de ese escritorio. Como respuesta la castaña solo asintió mientras viraba su mirada hacia otro lado, evitando la de la pelirroja.

¿Esta consiente de a quien se le esta declarando?... – Nao asintió. – entonces hágalo, libérese.

Sentimientos prohibidos afloran en mi corazón, emociones desconocidas que hasta el momento no había experimentado, no puedo decir que le amo por que apenas la conozco, pero lo que si puedo decirle es que…desde el momento en que la vi mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora. Me ha hechizado y no lo he podido evitar. – le sonrio sinceramente, lo que provoco otro escalofrió en la joven castaña.

Nao-san, míreme a lo ojos. – el tono de voz de Sakura era muy serio pero tenia cierto toque dulce. La chica obedeció. – Míreme y dígame cual es la diferencia entre lo que siente por mi y lo que siente por Natsuki. – esto sorprendió a la chica pero asi lo hizo, para su sorpresa descubrió que no había diferencia, las quería a ambas. – Usted, como muchos otros, ha quedado encantada por el aura mágica que despide mi esencia, pero ha sabido reconocer sin muchos rodeos que el sentimiento es solo un cariño de amigas, compañeras, casi hermanas. No solo es con Natsuki, inténtelo con las demás chicas que fueron parte de su vida cuando lo del carnaval estaba en marcha.

Y asi lo hizo, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que todo aquello era verdad, esa chica a pesar de ser unos años menor que ella le había dado una gran lección sobre el sentir de un chica hacia otra, aun que debía admitir que era algo vergonzoso que una chiquilla le enseñara cosas de la vida pero eso seguramente quedaría entre ambas, de no ser asi quizá la pelirroja estaría en peligro de muerte (je je je Tomoyo esta dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger lo suyo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ara cuando se entere de que Nao se atrevió a confesársele a su esposa). Mientras esto sucedía la susodicha sintió como una oleada de malestar pasaba rápidamente por su sistema desapareciendo en cuanto recordó la sonrisa de su esposa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mas, ambas salieron de la residencia rumbo a la gran mansión Yunokichi. Solo basto un segundo para que ambas desaparecieran de las tierras de Tomoeda y reaparecer en las enigmáticas tierras de la ciudad escondida. Nao quedo impactada con lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos, sin duda alguna era el lugar mas mágico que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado, su calles, sus parques, sus magníficos edificios, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas (exagere un poco ja ja ja xD). Caminaban por las hermosas calles empedradas admirando cada pequeño establecimiento. Todas las personas eran muy amables y carismáticas, lo único malo que la pelirroja pudo notar era el hecho de que aquellas mujeres parecían ser mayores de los treinta años, algo que la dejo muy desconsolada, pareciera que ella no encontraría una chica adecuada y sobre todo de su edad para amar, pero obviamente paso por alto le hecho de que en esa ciudad había una institución de chicas jóvenes y de que además de ella habría nuevas integrantes en un par de días. Sakura se sentía observada, mas de lo usual, como su tuviera algo en especial que llamara la atención mas de lo normal, y es entonces cuando lo recordó, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color jade había perdido brillo alguno y eso era lo que inquietaba a las mujeres Yunokichi, en un solo segundo resolvió el problema, convoco una de sus cartas Sakura, "ilusión", y forjo en todas las residentes de la ciudad una clara ilusión que les impedía rotundamente ver lo que ella no quería que vieran, y eso incluía a sus familiares.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al gran hospital, un edificio impresionante de mas de diez pisos de alto, decorado tan exquisitamente con miles de figurillas y gárgolas por todos lados, con una blancura casi cegadora, y cristales polarizados que impedían ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar, si bien no era un edificio muy grande, lo que si tenia era un toque misterioso que hacia que cualquiera lo comparara con los mas antiguos y majestuosos edificios del mundo real. Al entrar al lugar medio mundo dejo de hacer lo que hacia para saludar a las recién llegadas. Un segundo después aparecieron los dos únicos hombres que trabajaban en todo el edificio. El cuarteto caminaba hacia una de las cientos de habitaciones mientras el doctor con expresión de fastidio hablaba con la joven chica líder del clan.

Sakura, no se que pretendías con hacerme trabajar toda la santa noche. – murmuro enfadado mientras miraba con expresión de cansancio a la chica.

Hermano, no seas quejumbroso, casi no trabajas, aquí no llegan muchas heridas en misión y rara vez tienes algo que hacer, es tu trabajo como medico atender a las personas enfermas, así que deja de estar de llorón y dime como esta. – dijo decidida la joven chica ignorado completamente los quejidos de su hermano mayor.

Esta bien. – miro los documentos que traía en mano . – Según mis cálculos la señora Yuuki despertara en unas cuantas horas, pero no estoy seguro, quizá sea antes. – murmuro dudoso. – su cuerpo esta en perfectas condiciones, le aplicamos todo tipo de hechizos curativos y estamos completamente seguros que despertara el día de hoy. En resumen…es como si esa mujer nunca hubiera estado en coma y ahora solo falta que despierte después de una larga siesta. – dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Sabia que ustedes dos no fallarían, no por nada son los mejores médicos de toda la ciudad. – tras haber dicho esto abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.

Todos entraron en la habitación. Sakura estaba contenta, ver a su hermano en esos momentos era refrescante, solo esperaba que el joven no llegara a enterarse de lo que muy pronto pasaría con ella y su alma. Pero pese a la ilusión que había creado, hubo alguien que noto el vacio en sus ojos esmeralda, y al parecer no estaba nada contento. Desde el momento en que la vio, supo que algo no andaba bien, pero prefirió mantenerse callado hasta tener un momento a solas con su ama antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Cuando la pelirroja vio a si madre postrada en la cama sin un solo aparato ayudándoles a sobrevivir se sintió aliviada, su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto por aquel centenar de vendajes blancos que anteriormente la cubrían completamente. Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad escurrieron por las mejillas de Nao, se sentía en deuda con aquellas personas que había realizado semejante proeza, faltaba poco para que esa chica se arrodillara frente a la castaña y llorar de felicidad. Ante este situación los tres presentes salieron silenciosamente del lugar dejando a las mujeres Yuuki con la privacidad que requería el momento. Touya solo se despidió de su hermana y fue a los dormitorios para descansar un rato, había trabajad toda la noche y gran parte del dia anterior y estaba casi en sus ultimas, por otra parte y Yukito decidió no separarse de su ama hasta aclarar lo que en ese momento estaba presintiendo. La castaña noto la singular forma en que su amado juez la miraba y no tardo en comprender que ya estaba descubierta ante ese chico. Pero no era el momento de aclararle las cosas al peli-gris, aun tenia algo que hacer antes de confesarle a sus guardines lo que estaba planeando.

Hablaremos luego de esto, ve con Kero y espérenme, tengo un asunto que atender antes de hacer mas planes. – y desapareció en la nada.

Eso fue lo único que el dijo antes de irse del hospital. Yukito comprendió esas palabras, la chica de verdad había planeado algo terriblemente perturbador como para que el brillo de sus ojos simplemente desapareciera.

No había tiempo que perder, aun quedaban muchas cosas que hacer y tenia muy poco tiempo para dejar todo listo antes de su despedida. Por lo pronto ahora solo iria con las únicas personas en ese lugar que le debían un par de explicaciones, sus amadas hijas.

Ese dia Nadeshiko se había levantado con un terrible mal presentimiento. La noche anterior su cuerpo sucumbió ante el pánico al notar cierto dolor inexplicable en el corazón, como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrirle a unos de sus seres queridos, pero de solo pensarlo se reprendía mentalmente ya que nada en el universo podría lastimar a sus seres queridos, pero había siete existencias que quizá si podrían hacer algo, pero era imposible que esos seres lastimaran a su familia, después de todo, esos seres eran sus únicos y verdaderos familiares, los restantes primeros pilares originales. No obstante ese malestar desapareció al momento de sentir el aura de su hija menor en las cercanías, y aunque la chica parecía tener cierta distorsión en su aura, la mujer no le tomo importancia y fue a ver a sus adoradas nietas.

Al entrar en el cuarto de juego de las niñas se enterneció en sobremanera, ahí se encontraba su esposo y su adorada prima jugando con las diez niñas. Sonomi jugaba con sus nietas mientras Fujitaka parecía muy entretenido jugando al moustro mientras perseguía a las demás niñas por todo el lugar.

No quiso interrumpir la hermosa escena, solo se dedico a observarlos mientras en su mente rememoraba el como esos dos se habían enterado de la existencia de las pequeñitas.

:::Flash Back:::

Era un hermoso da lunes por la mañana, no había ni un solo ruido que perturbara el silencio matinal de aquella enorme ciudad. Las únicas personas que no dormían era un pequeño grupito de niñas (The children), un par de mujeres (Sonomi y Nadeshiko) y un hombre (Fujitaka).

Las niñas recién y habían despertado, tan pronto como lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que sus madres no estaban a en la ciudad. Se reunieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a planear su siguiente paso para "obligar" a los dos primeros pilares a consumar su amor. Pero su reunión fue interrumpida por la inesperada intromisión de la abuelita Kinomoto a su estancia de juego las obligo a cambiar de tema rápidamente, pero obviamente la mujer se percato de que sus nietecitas (suena raro ya que la mujer no aparenta mas de treinta años, bueno quizá no mas raro k la madre de esas niñas de tres años sea una adolecente de catorce xD) no tramaban nada relativamente agradable para sus oídos.

No presto mucha importancia al asunto y se dispuso a llevar a las niñas al comedor. Era muy temprano y casi nadie se había levantado, su esposo estaba arreglando unas cosas para su viaje de regreso a Egipto y tardaría un buen rato en bajar al comedor, además de que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital junto con Yukito, y el pequeño Kero daba un paseo matinal como todos los días, y cabe destacar que la empresaria Daidouji no se encontraba en la ciudad; por lo cual la mujer de larga cabellera decidió cumplirles uno de sus caprichos a las niñas, comer fuera de la habitación por esa única vez. Durante todo ese tiempo las niñas no había dado un paso fuera de la residencia o de la habitación sin que la líder del clan las encubriera, todo por el hecho de que algunas personas de la familia aun no se habían enterado de la existencia de las niñas, mas específicamente, Touya, Sonomi y Fujitaka, estas eran las únicas personas de la familia (sin incluir a las guardianes de las cartas Sakura, quienes también ni por enterados estaban de la existencia de las niñas) que desconocían la presencia de las ultimas herederas del trono Yunokichi.

Todas las bebitas se encontraban desayunando alegremente en compañía de la joven abuela cuando la pequeña Yuuki se levanto de su asiento seguida por su hermana Atenea, la mujer se quedo en silencio esperando a que las niñas dijeran algo pero estas solo miraban la entrada al comedor con una expresión indescifrable, pero que claramente denotaba algo de curiosidad y emoción.

Ese dia era el comienzo de unas breves vacaciones que la mujer había planeado, todo para pasar mas tiempo con su única hija y con su adorada famila. Llego muy temprano por la mañana (por no decir madrugada). Su regreso fue tranquilo, pero a pesar de eso no pudo llegar directamente con us familia por atender a las ancianas del consejo, quienes al igual que a su amada hija y cuñada, las mujeres la atosigaban con tal de obtener información sobre el progreso de la empresa, información que solo ella les podría dar. (Desde la toma del liderato de Sakura y Tomoyo, Sonomi fue nombrada directora general de las firmas multimillonarias con las compañías aliadas de la organización Yunokichi y como una retribución a su esfuerzo la compañía Daidouji fue incluida en dichas firmas, algo que no se había aceptado antes por seguridad de las herederas). Para cuando las mujeres la había dejado tranquila ya era demasiado tarde, las herederas y los dos pilares principales ya había partido hacia Tomoeda sin que ella se hubiera enterado siquiera de este suceso. Llego a la mansión y lo primero que hizo fue mandar a su escolta a descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo, quien diría que durante todo ese tiempo habría sido amenazada mas de cincuenta veces en un dia por las compañías empresariales de los Goldsmith, quienes por medio de la violencia querían que la mujer aceptara un convenio con ellos para asi lograr infiltrarse en la organización, cosa que no lograron al tener que enfrentarse a un selecto equipo elite de Yunokichi´s muy bien preparadas para la ocasión. El selecto equipo conformado por mas de ocho mujeres de edad media se retiro solo cuando dejaron a la empresaria en la puerta de la gran mansión, asegurándose asi de que la mujer estaría resguardada por los impenetrables muros de aquel lugar.

Era muy temprano como para que hubiera alguien despierto a esa hora, a lo mucho los únicos despiertos seria los esposos Kinomoto y el pequeño kero quien seguramente se habría ido a dar su paseo matinal (por si se lo preguntan…el glotón come mas de diez veces de lo que comía anteriormente, por lo cual tenia que hacer algo de ejercicio para no engordar xD ). La mujer empresaria acostumbraba a tomar algo ligero a esas horas de la mañana asi que fue directo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, no quería molestar a la servidumbre y por mas sirvientas que tuviera ella prefería hacer sus cosas sola. Mas sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño la invadió, sentía que cerca de ella se encontraba algo sumamente importante que por mucho tiempo había ignorado; la joven mujer, como si estuviera posesa por algún espíritu, camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor. El ruido de sillas moviéndose le confirmo que había alguien en el comedor.

Lo que sucedió después fue todo un caos. En cuanto Sonomi entro a la estancia fue atacada (literalmente) por las pequeñitas que se encontraban de pie, una chiquita pelinegra y una castaña muy risueña. El grito descomunal que la mujer dio fue de tal magnitud que el único hombre en toda la mansión llego a toda prisa para ver lo que sucedía (extrañamente no tardo mas de cinco segundos en llegar). La peli-gris sintió como todo comenzaba a salirse de control, en ese lugar se estaban reuniendo las ultimas personas que faltaban por enterarse de la existencia de las niñas.

Las niñas tan pronto vieron a su otra abuelita se lanzaron sobre ella proporcionándole un gran y energético abrazo, que como consecuencia lograron que la mujer callera al suelo. Las demás niñas solo miraron la escena con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, nadie mas que ellas sabían lo ansiosas que se encontraban las hijas de los dos primeros pilares por conocer a sus abuelos restantes.

El darles a conocer la verdad a los abuelos no fue tan difícil como la reina del a noche lo esperaba, es mas, la gran empresaria después de saberlo se lanzo sobre las niñas que eran sus nietas proporcionándoles cosquillas a ambas, el hombre Kinomoto viendo esto fue con las demás niñas y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se presento frente a las chiquitas, quienes encantadas con el hombre comenzaron a jugar.

:::Fin del Flash Back:::

Tan concentrada estaba en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en el momento en que su amada hija menor había llegado a un lado suyo y miraba la escena con una clara expresión que denotaba confusión y ternura. Ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente antes de que cierta empresaria tomara entre su brazos a la joven castaña y le proporcionaba tal abrazo que casi podría uno jurar que la estaba asfixiando.

**Pufff**

**Por el momento este es el fin de la primera parte. Aun me falta el encuentro con Eriol, Kaho, las niñas y con Maorí. Además del plan para las adversidades mientras este dormida Sakura…….dios me faltan un montón de cosas T-T **

**Por el momento es todo. Se les agrádese en sobremanera el que lean este remendó de fic patético k lo único k hace es alimentar mi fatídica imaginación jajaja **

**Noooooooooooooo dos capis y se termina. El próximo cap es obvio : Confesiones parte dos. **


	22. Chapter 22

**:::Confesiones….segunda parte:::**

**(Penúltimo capitulo segunda parte) T-T**

Nada en el mundo habría preparado a la castaña para lo que a continuación le sucedería. Frente suyo estaba la escena más linda y perturbadora de todas. Su padre y su amada suegra por fin se habían enterado de la existencia de las hermosas hijas de los pilares principales. La líder Yunokichi no esperaba otra cosa más que el caos mismo de verse sometida a algunos cuantos castigos, después de todo, aun era solo una adolecente.

Todo paso tan rápido que prácticamente no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante la situación, solo se dejo llevar por las circunstancias esperando que la reprimenda no fuera demasiado larga y abrumadora. Si bien la chica esperaba una tremenda reprimenda lo único que obtuvo fueron lagrimas y sonrisas de felicidad; Sonomi estaba fascinada con las niñas y ni que decir de Fujitaka, quien había cancelado su viaje de arqueología solo para pasar mas tiempo con las hijas de los pilares. Por lo tanto su castigo nunca llego, a decir verdad seria algo extraño que la castigaran por algo a sabiendas de que la chica tenia miles de responsabilidades a tan temprana edad, pero aun estaba el hecho de que la chica era una simple (quizá no tan simple) adolecente que aun necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres para madurar.

Todo se torno mas tranquilo en cuanto las mellizas Kino-Dai notaron la presencia de su amada madre y fueron corriendo a verla, arrebatándola de los brazos de su abuela para ellas darle el recibimiento que solían darle a la castaña, provocando que la castaña callera al suelo del susto llevándose entre sus brazos a sus amadas hijas. De ahí en adelante las niñas jugaron amenamente con lo abuelos mientras la joven líder se llevaba a sus hijas a la habitación de a lado para sostener una conversación privada.

En primera instancia las niñas se desconcertaron bastante con la petición de su joven madre. El semblante serio y sonriente de la castaña Kinomoto no era buena señal para ellas, además estaba ese algo que las inquietaba al ver al primer pilar a los ojos, como si sus ojos les indicaran que pronto la chica desaparecería de la faz de esa dimensión, inquietándolas mas de lo que de por si ya estaban. Aun así, sintiéndose peligrosamente amenazadas por su futuro yéndoseles de las manos, fueron con su madre a una de las habitaciones contiguas para charlas con la joven líder del clan; esta por su parte se mantenía muy seria, mas de lo que regularmente estaría ante este tipo de situaciones, pero que mas se podía esperar de una líder natural, la situación no era para tomársela a la ligera, de lo que sucediera en los siguientes minutos dependía el destino de sus próximas acciones.

Al entrar a la habitación las chiquitas se sentaron en uno de lo sillones mas grandes y esperaron a que la joven castaña les acompañara, pero en cambio, esta solo se dirigió a la ventana y miro el paisaje por un largo lapso de tiempo, acomodando sus ideas, pensando la manera adecuada para pedirle la información que necesitaba a sus amadas hijas y que estas no le mintieran con tal de protegerse a si mismas y a su futuro. Pero no podía pensar bien las cosas, el miedo la invadía y el dolor se estaba acumulando en ese frágil corazón de cristal, el cual estaba fragmentado en más de 40 partes, a la espera de que esos fragmentos de corazón denominados como su alma se separaran finalmente. Su corazón ya no podía más, la carga era demasiada, y aunque su poder la mantenía de pie, sin duda alguna esa chica estaba sufriendo tanto por fuera como por dentro. Se había condenado a si misma por el bienestar ajeno. Pero para que su sacrificio no fuese en vano necesitaba esa información y la necesitaba con urgencia, pero mas que nada, necesitaba el libro de profecía que la reina de la noche había escrito y heredado a las niñas.

¿Mami Sakura esta enojada?. – pregunto la mas chiquita de sus hijas desde su lugar, imposibilitada a moverse por la presencia enigmática de la gran hechicera que era su madre. Hasta ese momento nunca habían sentido lo espantosamente dolorosa que era la presencia de su madre cuando no sonreía. Una situación sumamente extraña para ellas. Como respuesta no obtuvieron nada, ni un susurro o gesto audible por parte de su madre.

Cada segundo era de tortuosa espera para las niñas, el silencio de su madre era sumamente inusual y escalofriante. Sakura divagaba en el anti-plano de sus pensamientos, ajena al sentir de sus hijas, adentrada en su propio dolor fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando ni a bien podría llegar. De no ser por lo sollozos de sus hijas quizá nunca habría salido de su ensimismamiento. Si, así era, tanto Yuuki como Atenea estaban llorando, no era de miedo sino de dolor, un dolor infundado por el fatídico estado emocional y espiritual de su madre, un estado que se reflejaba en su rostro y esencia. Como pudo logro tranquilizarse a si mima y retomar el control de su cuerpo para ir a calmar a sus hijas. Tomo asiento junto a ellas y las abrazo lo más amorosamente posible que esa situación le permitía.

Perdónenme, mi trabajo es abrumador, a mi corta edad herede un cargo sumamente importante y difícil de manejar. – les sonrió dulcemente. – Pero ustedes y mi hermosa Tomoyo valen la pena de este cargo tan abrumador. – las beso en la frente y las niñas dejaron de llorar.

No te preocupes mami, lo entendemos. – dijo la pequeña Yuuki aferrándose al regazo de la castaña.

Aun así…¿Qué es lo que mami quiere hablar con nosotras?. – pregunto de la nada Atenea, la situación era critica, podía intuirlo y al parecer si no le recordaba a sus acompañantes del porque estaban ahí estas nunca se darían cuenta por si mismas (xD de tal palo tal astilla, Sakura y Yuuki son igual de despistadas, pero mas lo es Atenea a menos que algo le preocupe seriamente). Ante tal pregunta Sakura se desconcertó un poco, ni ella misma recordaba el porque de esa situación pero tan pronto lo recordó su semblante se torno serio.

Es verdad. – suspiro abatida. – Primero que nada, quiero que me prometan, que pase lo que pase, pregunte lo que pregunte, me responderán sinceramente. – soltó sin mas, no daría muchos rodeos al asunto, sus hijas eran lo suficientemente maduras como para afrontar esa situación o al menos eso demostraban. Las niñas comenzaron a temblar seriamente, su madre se estaba comportando muy extraño y eso no era buena señal, algo les decía que pronto pasaría una calamidad.

Si, lo aremos. – respondieron al mismo tiempo con cierto temor en su voz. La castaña se aferro más a ellas y suspiro profundamente con cierto aire de cansancio, el manejar ese tipo de situaciones le estaba carcomiendo las últimas energías.

Bien, quiero que me cuenten del lugar de donde vienen. – lo soltó sin mas, impactando a las niñas, ellas se esperaban cualquier cosa a excepción de eso que su madre les pedía, pero una promesa era una promesa, y el honor era algo que su madre les había infundado en el futuro. Ambas niñas se miraron mutuamente con algo de temor en sus ojos, después de unos segundos se resignaron y decidieron comenzar con el relato.

Todo esto, todo lo que esta pasando…lo de los tíos bastardos…la llegada de las ocho herederas…la llegada de la abuelita Nadeshiko… todo esto esta pasando mas rápido de lo que estaba escrito. – comenzó la pequeña Yuuki.

Mami…nosotras en realidad no tenemos tres años como todos creen. – Atenea se levanto y miro a su madre directamente a los ojos. – En realidad tenemos siete años cada una de nosotras, incluyendo nuestras primitas. Todas nacimos el mismo año pero en diferente mes.

Nosotras nacimos poco después de que mami callera presa de ese sueño eterno provocado por el bastardo Maorí. – ante la mención de su hermano mayor la castaña se sobresalto un poco pero no mostro reacción alguna que las niñas pudieran identificar. – Mami Sakura tenía solo veinte años cuando nosotras apenas estábamos en el vientre de mami Tomoyo. – el rostro de Yuuki se torno melancólico. En el futuro que ellas poseían, nunca habían visto a su madre despierta, es por ello que cuando supieron que la castaña ya estaba en la ciudad se aferraron al deseo de verle por primera vez libre del hechizo. – mami Sakura nunca jugo con nosotras, nunca nos dio de comer o se baño con nosotras en la piscina, ella siempre estaba dormida. – las lagrimas amenazantes comenzaban a verse es los hermosos ojos de la niña.

Mami Tomoyo siempre estuvo sola, nunca quiso ayuda de los abuelitos ni de las demás herederas. Nosotras nunca nos separábamos de ella, desde muy pequeñas, casi desde que nacimos, nuestros poderes nos ayudaron a mantenernos apegadas a mami Tomoyo para ayudarle a sobrellevar su pesar. Siempre estuvimos a su lado. - las lagrimas ya eran evidentes, sumidas en su repentina tristeza abrazaron a su joven madre buscando un poco de consuelo a su angustia retenida. La castaña comprendió que todo aquello de verdad era doloroso para sus hijas y aun que tenia deseos de detenerlas ellas necesitaban desahogarse con la joven chica. – Nosotras crecimos sin mami Sakura todo este tiempo, siempre la veíamos dormir mientras mami Tomoyo lloraba desconsolada a su lado.

Nuestro mundo no es muy diferente a este, ahí todos nos quieren y nos aprecian por ser las hijas de los dos primeros pilares, pero sin la ayuda de mami Sakura, mami Tomoyo no puede sobrellevar la carga que es la organización. – las niñas ya no lloraban pero aun se podía notar un poco de melancolía en sus palabras. – Constantemente salíamos a misión con ella mientras que las demás herederas hacían sus deberes. Mami nunca quería llevarnos pero no podíamos evitarlo, cada vez que la dejábamos sola ella decaía y sus poderes se veían delimitados considerablemente.

Ella dependía del poder de mami Sakura para regular el suyo. – busco en el pecho de Sakura aquel colgante de cristal que unía sus poderes con los de su esposa. – este colgante que ambas poseen es un vinculo eterno, mientras ambas estén sanas y salvas nada pasara, habrá un equilibrio perfecto, pero si el poder de una de ellas permanece sellado el poder de la otra se reduce considerablemente o empieza a descontrolarse. – volvió a colocar el colgante en su lugar. – mientras mami Sakura dormía y nosotras aun no nacíamos el mundo Yunokichi se sumergió en un completo caos, los constantes ataques que sufría mami Tomoyo destruían la cuidad, los demás pilares apenas podían contenerla, pero en cuanto nacimos nosotras sus poderes se estabilizaron, pero solo mientras nosotras estuviéramos con ella.

Si nos alejábamos por mucho tiempo mami Tomoyo comenzaba a debilitarse y caía en una depresión de la cual era difícil sacarla. – Sakura estaba impactada, por lo que le decían sus hijas el futuro de la organización pedía de un hilo muy delgado, todo recaía en sus decisiones, agregándole un poco mas de peso a sus responsabilidades y su destino. – Cuando todas cumplimos siete años se nos dio un regalo especial; los abuelos nos concedieron un deseo, nuestras primas no quisieron nada pero nosotras si, nosotras deseamos cambiar nuestro futuro, pagos un precio considerable y el abuelo aporto la otra parte del precio. – a cada palabra Yuuki se acercaba mas a lo que la castaña Kinomoto quería escuchar.

Fue así como el abuelito nos mando a esta época, pero antes de hacerlo la abuelita nos entrego un libro de profecía pidiéndonos que de alguna manera lo escrito en este libro se cumpliera, y eso es lo que hemos estado intentando hacer. – Atenea miro por la ventana escondiendo su mirada de la de su confundida madre. – En ese libro se nos encomendaron muchas cosas, cosas que nosotras no sabíamos que debíamos hacer desde muy pequeñas. Pero no solo nosotras, sino también nuestras primitas. Cuando nos enteramos de esto fuimos con ellas y les plantemos nuestro problema. – suspiro desganada. – Al parecer ellas también tenían sus problemas. Nunca nos dijeron cuales eran, pero creo que eran lo suficientemente grabes como para que se preocuparan y colaboraran para cambiar nuestro futuro.

El abuelito nos dijo que cambiar el futuro era algo peligroso, que de cometer un solo error podríamos desencadenar un completo caos. – Yuuki no mostraba expresión alguna, su semblante era todo un enigma para la joven madre. – Hasta el momento no sabemos que efectos tendrá nuestra intromisión en este tiempo.

Nuestra única guía es el libro de la abuelita. – de la nada saco el libro de profecía que ellas habían resguardado todo ese tiempo. Sakura se inquieto un poco al ver la portada del libro, este era muy diferente al suyo y al de su hermano Maorí. El de ella era color blanco y tenia el símbolo de la estrella en la portada grabado en oro, el de maorí era verde y tenia el símbolo de la luna gradado en plata, pero el de las niñas era de cristal, el libro que sus hijas tenían era completamente de cristal semitransparente grabado con zafiros y con el símbolo del sol en la portada.

Creo que con eso es suficiente. – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y tomaba el libro de las manos de su hija. – Si me dicen algo mas me confundirán y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. La información que me han dado es la que necesitaba. – guardo el libro en su chaqueta frente a la mirada desconcertada de sus hijas.

¿Por qué mami Sakura quería saber esto que le dijimos?. –pregunto Atenea, como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa melancólica de parte de su madre, haciendo que las niñas comenzaran a preocuparse.

No se preocupen todo estará bien. – acaricio los rostro de sus hijas mientras les sonreía. – Se los prometo.

Fue ahí cuando las niñas repararon en aquello que su madre escondía. Sakura ya no mostraba la ilusión para mantener cubierta su mirada vacía y careciente de vida. Las niñas miraron a su madre derramar algunas lagrimas antes de que sin previo aviso el poder de la castaña las envolviera a amabas y perdieran el conocimiento. La líder del clan las recostó sobre el mueble mientras les pedía perdón por haberlas estado engañando, pero después de todo si sus sospechas eran ciertas las niñas solo habían viajado en el tiempo para entregarle ese libro, algo que por falta de experiencia las niñas no habían notado. Los símbolos en los libros eran la clara representación de sus poderes separados, lo que significaba que ella debía unirlos nuevamente, esta era una medida que su padre seguramente había tomado para proteger el verdadero contenido del libro si este llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas. Lo único que faltaba era lograr que sus hijas no interfirieran con lo que haría, las niñas eran muy inteligentes y estaba segura de que por la falta de vida que habían visto en sus ojos ya se habrían dado cuenta de que su alma estaba dividida y que ellas interfirieran era algo que no podía permitir, no las pondría en peligro, nunca mas dejaría que sus seres queridos se inmiscuyeran en cosas peligrosas si ella podía evitarlo. Si pensarlo demasiado hizo lo único que podía hacer, borrar los recuerdos de sus hijas de los últimos momentos, si ellas lo olvidaban ya no habría peligro. No hubo necesidad de invocar su llave, tan solo llamo a una de sus cartas mágicas y ella se encargo del resto, después de un minuto todo había sido borrado de la mente de las niñas, o al menos eso parecía.

Cuando las niñas despertaron lo único que recordaban era que su madre había llegado de improviso a la mansión y que les había pedido hablar a solas con ellas. Para zafarse de este problema la castaña se excuso diciendo que al parecer ya era un poco tarde y que tenia que regresar, que lo que tenia que decirles no era nada importante y se los diría la próxima vez que estuvieran a solas. Sus ojos ya habían vuelto a esconderse bajo esa ilusión que mantenía ante todos. Las niñas no quedaron conformes con lo dicho por su madre pero sabían que ella tenia muchas cosas por hacer así que la dejaron ir sin más remedio, ya luego se encargarían de saber que era eso que su madre les quería decir.

La joven líder llevo a las niñas con sus demás primitas. Si bien tenía ganas de pasar un rato con su familia era verdad que tenia muchas cosas por hacer. Se despidió de su familia y fue a donde le esperaban sus guardianes.

Después de lo sucedido en el hospital Yukito ni se inmuto en disculparse con Touya y salió del lugar muy alarmado. Corrió por toda la cuidad en busca del pequeño Kero, quien por esas horas seguro se encontraba comiendo algo en el restaurante de las hermanas Aoi. El recorrido del hospital a el restaurante era demasiado para hacerlo a pie pero eso no le impidió llegar en menos de cinco minutos al lugar. Completamente agitado pregunto a la Hostess si el pequeño guardián estaba ahí, y por fortuna así era. En cuanto lo vio le comento lo que había visto, este por supuesto dejo de comer mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación, el hambre se le había quitado y ahora ambos se dirigían al único lugar donde su ama los esperaría sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera, el único lugar que estaría desértico a esas alturas de la semana, el coliseo Yunokichi.

Al entrar en el lugar lograron ver a su ama dibujando un par de símbolos en el suelo mientras un par de libros flotaban a su alrededor, ambos quedaron impactados al ver los ojos de su ama, estos que carecían de vida y brillo eran un mal presagio. Se adentraron al lugar lo suficiente como para que la chica notara su presencia, pero esta ya sabia que ellos estaban ahí pero siguió con lo suyo asta que el ultimo de los símbolos estuvo colocado en su lugar, fue entonces cuando volteo a verlos.

Todo estará bien, no se preocupen tengo todo casi listo, solo esperen un momento y les diré lo que me esta pasando. – se posiciono justo en medio de todos aquellos símbolos que al parecer formaban un circulo. – deberían entrar o no se que les podría pasar de no hacerlo. – les indico a sus guardines, estos de inmediato entraron al circulo junto a su ama y esperaron a que algo pasara, de repente no podían moverse, les era muy difícil respirar y se sentían muy cansados. – Perdonen esto, solo los que poseemos lazos de sangre podemos movernos en este lugar.

Aquellos símbolos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, miles de luces de todos lo colores comenzaron a emerger del suelo que no estaba dentro de aquel circulo, los símbolos comenzaban a distorsionarse y poco a poco formaban un especie de campo de energía alrededor de ellos. En las afueras del campo todo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro. No podía verse más allá de un metro delante de sus ojos. De entre aquella oscuridad la sombra de un hombre comenzaba a formarse.

* * *

Muy lejos de ese lugar, mas específicamente en la ciudad de Tokio, los visitantes realizaban sus compras. El segundo pilar les recomendó que compraran algunas cosas indispensables solo para el resto de esa semana puesto que las cosas que necesitarían para su estadía en la ciudad Yunokichi se les serian otorgadas al llegar al que seria su nuevo hogar; por lo tanto las tarjetas de crédito podían usarse como ellas lo requirieran, el limite de las tarjetas era de un poco mas de un millón de yenes cada una, una cantidad que los visitantes no sabían que tenían. Cada grupo quería irse por su lado pero no querían provocarle problemas a la hermosa amatista que era su guía.

Más de medio mundo se les quedo mirando, no era para menos, eran más de cuarenta personas vestidas con el mismo uniforme, el que por cierto no pertenecía a ni una escuela de los alrededores. Las miradas curiosas de muchos jóvenes se posaron en el flamante grupo de chicas que parecían ser las líderes de la excursión, un grupo de nueve chicas muy hermosas que robaban suspiros a los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Estando en el centro de aquel magnificente edificio Tomoyo los reunió a todos para darles instrucciones.

Bien, de aquí en adelante nos separamos. – la amatista se sentía algo extraña, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, es por ello que prefirió poner toda su concentración en proteger a los visitantes, pero para ello tenia que dispersar sus poderes por todo el lugar, algo que no podía hacer en medio de tanta gente. - No salgan del centro comercial por nada del mundo, pueden comprar lo que quieran siempre y cuando lo puedan llevar sin ayuda, yo los estaré esperando dentro de máximo cinco horas en la entrada, vallan y diviértanse. – finalizo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se fueron dispersando en pequeños grupos. Las chicas de Astraea Hill y las de Fuka Guken habían hecho amistad rápidamente. Pese a que las herederas también tenían permiso de ir a divertirse por alguna razón decidieron regresar con Tomoyo, esta estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de esto y se fue a sentar en una de las múltiples bancas del lugar siendo seguida por las herederas. A parte de las herederas había otras personas que se rehusaban a ir por el lugar sin sus compañeras dimensionales, tal es el caso de las Ex-mikos, quienes tenían detrás suyo a Otoha, Makoto y Souma. Y ni que decir de las antiguas Hime´s quienes traían detrás suyo a Mai, Mikoto, Haruka, Yukino y Reito. Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas personas hasta que su energía mágica estuvo liberada.

Valla, creí que seguramente ya habrían comprado media tienda. – dijo en broma. - ¿Por qué no están divirtiéndose?. – pregunto confundida.

Tomoyo-san, creo que todas queremos saber lo mismo así que me atreveré a preguntarle. – Shizuma tomo la palabra puesto que ninguna de las demás herederas quería decir algo. – Queremos saber qué es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura-san.

Sabemos que tenemos poco tiempo de conocerla, pero…. – Chikane estaba dudosa, algo sumamente extraño en ella.

Creemos que con ese poco tiempo hemos llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que algo anda mal. – secundo Nadia.

Ayer ella se comportaba muy extraño, y además sus ojos eran diferentes. – continuo Shizuru. – Se que tal vez no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero nos preocupa que Sakura-san este metida en algún lio y se niegue a pedir ayuda.

Si algo tiene que ver con nosotras lo arreglaremos con nuestras propias manos. – Natsuki intervino. – somos las herederas de los antiguos pilares, nuestra responsabilidad es velar por el bienestar de los mundos, ella no estará sola, nosotras queremos ayudarla en lo que podamos, pero ella no acudirá a nosotras por aquella promesa que nos hizo.

Darnos felicidad es algo que hizo al momento de conocerla. – intervino Himeko.

Ella nos salvo de ese destino desastroso que teníamos y ese ha sido su mayor y más grande regalo. – prosiguió Nagisa. Ante tales palabras tanto Tomoyo como Ellis se sentían morir, una por no saber como responderles puesto que nada sabia del tema y la otra por tener una pequeña idea de lo que sucedía y no saber si debía decirles algo.

Yo…yo no se que decirles. – por fin hablo la amatista. – No quiere decírmelo, no importa cuantas veces se lo pregunte ni de que forma lo intente, ella simplemente no habla, no me dice nada, no quiere involucrarnos en lo que planea.

Y nunca lo ara. – interrumpió Ellis. – Sakura-san es una mujer muy fuerte, por lo tanto nunca les dirá cuando necesite ayuda, somos nosotras las que debemos darnos cuenta de lo que sucede y decírselo directamente a la cara, de no ser así ella nunca las escuchara, somos lo que somos pero nunca le demostramos que de verdad somos lo que decimos ser, los pilares principales de la organización Yunokichi, si todavía no se han dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando no merecen ser llamadas pilares principales. Soy menor que la mayoría de ustedes y aun así me di cuenta desde ayer de lo que le estaba pasando. – todas reaccionaron tal y como la pequeña esperaba. Pero no dejo que hablaran, no tenia las intenciones de decirles lo que estaba pasando. – Yo no les diré nada. – dijo mirándolas desafiante sabiendo que así se ganaría la reprobatoria de todas ellas. – solo les diré que…ella estará bien. Ya no se preocupen en vano. – dio por terminada la conversación, tomo a su novia y se fue del lugar.

Las chicas quedaron desconcertadas por la actitud tan hostil de la rubia mas pequeña, pero lo mas desconcertante de todo aquello fue la sonrisa melancólica de la gran amatista, Tomoyo comenzaba a enlazar los cabos sueltos, pero al parecer aun no lograba encontrar el ultimo lazo de todo aquel embrollo, el por que la castaña había perdido el brillo de sus ojos.

Todas comenzaron a dispersarse, la amatista la haber liberado su poder noto que no había peligro alguno cerca del centro comercial por lo cual decidió ir donde uno de los grupos para no estar sola bajo la mirada expectante de todos esos chicos y chicas que la seguían con la mirada. El grupo de Chikane y Himeko no presento negativa a la compañía del segundo pilar y todas juntas fueron a mirar los aparadores. Se encontraban en frente de una elegante zapatería cuando un grupo de chicos se les acerco con las clásicas intenciones de ligarse a alguna de ellas, la primera en ser abordada fue Tomoyo, pero hábilmente les mostro que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien y trato de esquivarlos, los chicos no se rindieron y persiguieron con las demás, una muy celosa Chikane casi los mata cuando se le insinuaron a la chica rubia, y ni que decir de Souma, quien al momento se arremetió enfurecido contra el pequeño grupo de chicos, lamentablemente su acto de valentía no funciono y fueron las chicas las que lo ayudaron a salir del embrollo, obviamente después de que los desconocidos le dieran una paliza al joven (como adoro hacer sufrir a los hombres xD).

Después de la desastrosa escena las chicas fueron a distraerse a otro lugar, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente la rubia se detuvo de manera estrepitosa frente a uno de los establecimientos, sus compañeros se desconcertaron al instante pero al ver el lugar que la rubia miraba con ojos esperanzadores todos comprendieron el porque de tal acción, se encontraban frente a una librería de mangas y animes. Lo único que la rubia necesito para que las demás la acompañaran al lugar fue usar su mirada de cachorrito tierno a medio morir y enseguida tenia a todos caminando junto a ella para entrar al establecimiento.

Todos curiosearon por todo el lugar, nada llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los compañeros de la chica rubia, las únicas interesadas en todo ese embrollo eran Himeko, quien era seguida por su novia, y Makoto, quien obviamente había sido incursionada en el tema cuando ella y la rubia vivían juntas. Había muchos jóvenes otakus (no podían faltar xD) que miraban admirados a la joven pareja de Ex-mikos, miradas que incomodaban y enojaban a la celosa chica de cabellera azulada, quien al acto abrazo a su novia posesivamente causando risas en sus compañeras y desconcierto por parte de su novia.

Makoto estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, había encontrado los siguientes cuatro números de su manga favorito y estaba que no se la podía creer, en su dimensión tenia que esperar dos meses para adquirir un solo volumen y ahí tenía los cuatro últimos tomos restantes. Estaba por ir a pagar cuando su mirada se detuvo en un manga particular que de alguna manera le pareció familiar, con mucha curiosidad lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar desmesuradamente al ver las imágenes que ese pequeño libro tenia, corrió por todo el lugar olvidándose de que había personas presentes y busco a sus compañeras de dimensión. Primero se lo mostro a la amatista, quien dio su consentimiento para que la chica mostrara su descubrimiento a las demás.

Las Ex–mikos tan pronto habían escuchado sus nombre bajo en tono alarmado de su compañera la buscaron con la mirada, la vieron hablando con el segundo pilar y al ver el rostro serio de ambas comenzaron a preocuparse. Vieron como la deportista comenzaba a acercárseles con algo de miedo, lo cual no comprendieron en absoluto. La chica les mostro lo que llevaba entre sus manos y en primera instancia no prestaron atención a la imagen de la portada, solo emprendieron a hojear el libro con muy poco interés en ello, pero al verlo mas detenidamente lograron comprender el porque de la perturbación de la deportista.

Himeko quedo tan impactada que no pudo articular palabra alguna, Chikane tan pronto tuvo el completo control sobre el articulo fue directo a la portada para leer el titulo principal de aquel tomo. Sintió como una inmensa ira comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, en sus manos tenia un manga cuya historia era la suya, cuyo nombre las describía perfectamente en su dimensión y vida pasada, el libro tenia por nombre "Kannazuki no Miko" y en el se relataba lo que fue su vida antes de llegar a esa dimensión. El segundo pilar presintió cual seria la reacción de ambas chicas y fue a verlas de inmediato, no quería que por algún descuido la morena liberara su frustración por medio de la magia.

Tranquilícense, yo se los explicare. – intervino la amatista mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos y lo analizaba meticulosamente. – Como parte de su desquiciado sentido del humor, los hijos de los bastardos tomaron lo que fue de sus vidas en su dimensión y la publicaron como mangas en esta, y solo en esa dimensión. – recalco lo ultimo. – No solo sus vidas han sido plasmadas en este tipo de libros, también están las vidas de las demás herederas. – finalizo mirando hacia el estante donde Makoto había encontrado el ultimo tomo de ese particular libro. Ahí se encontraban todos y cada uno de los tomos de cuatro mangas que denotaban ser de una exclusividad única, los cuales se vendían con rapidez. – Aun no puedo encontrar la cede de la editorial que las distribuye, ni mucho menos a quienes las dibujan, Sakura no esta enterada de esto, de saberlo, ella misma ya habría movido mar y tierra para encontrar a los responsables, pero…ella ya tiene una carga demasiado pesada que llevar en sus hombros, es por eso que lo he tomado como una misión para mi. – volvió su mirada hacia las presentes. – Espero que lo comprendan.

Nadie dijo nada, todas estaban de acuerdo en lo que les había comentado la amatista, conocían lo mucho que la castaña se preocupaba por ellas y lo que llegaría a hacer si se enteraba de este suceso, solo sonrisas de complicidad y aprobación respondieron a la suplica del segundo pilar.

* * *

De nueva cuenta en la cuidad Yunokichi. La castaña y sus guardianes se encontraban en el coliseo, el primer pilar estaba algo desconcertada, en sus manos tenia un libro, un único libro de profecía escrito por su madre, la reina de la noche; los guardines estaban inquietos, desde la aparición de ese joven hombre que se parecía el doctor Kinomoto algo les indicaba que pronto una desgracia caería sobre su ama.

Sakura observo detenidamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos, color plata, grabados en oro y con detalles en zafiros y el sello del primer pilar Yunokichi, su sello. Con algo de miedo comenzó a hojear el libro de profecía, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar que este estaba en blanco y en la portada solo aparecían una cuantas palabras.

"_El destino no puede ser escrito en unas cuantas paginas de papel, el destino lo escribe uno mismo con sus propias manos"_

Esas eran sus creencias, ella nunca creyó del todo en que las profecías escritas por su madre fueran ciertas, todo por le hecho de que muchas de ellas carecían de exactitud, algunas que otras incluso nunca habían pasado pese a los acontecimientos que habían ocurridos y que les precedían. Además del hecho de que su propio hermano mayor había roto su propio destino al desobedecer lo escrito en las paginas del libro que antes tenia, todo eso le indicaba que ella podía forjar su destino y llevar a cabo su deseo y el de todas las demás chicas que se habían vuelto parte de su familia.

Solo basto un parpadeo para que el libro desapareciera en la nada frente a la mirada perpleja de los dos guardianes. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el coliseo, la oscuridad había desaparecido y los guardianes de las cartas por fin podían moverse libremente, los sellos en el suelo ya habían quedado en el olvido y ahora solo se encontraban ellos tres.

Si me ven detenidamente a los ojos notaran que algo no anda bien conmigo. – hablo fuerte y claro la castaña sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Los guardianes aguardaron silenciosos a la espera de que su ama continuara con lo que tenía que decirles. – Te diste cuenta desde un principio…¿verdad Yukito?. En realidad mi alma no anda del todo bien, de hecho mi alma ahora esta dividida. – los guardianes no comprendían, eso era algo humanamente imposible para cualquiera, inclusive para alguien como la chica Kinomoto. Ante las expresiones de desconcierto la castaña sonrió melancólica. – Aunque parezca imposible, así es. Lo he hecho por una razón.

El tiempo pasó y la chica por fin término de contarles el propósito de su decisión, los guardianes no estaban del todo de acuerdo con su ama, pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarla en ese momento o eso es lo que ellos creían. Sakura no tenia otras intenciones mas que pedirles ayuda a sus guardianes para cuando ella estuviera durmiendo, si había algo que los guardianes podían hacer era resguardar las esperanzas para un futuro amenazado por las desgracias. Su última carta a jugar antes de caer ante su largo sueño, algo sumamente importante que ella aseguraba ocurriría en su ausencia y que era prácticamente inevitable. Su poder dormido debilitaría el sello que alguna vez mantuvo cautivos a los bastardos restantes en sus respectivas dimensiones, estos no podrían entrar a su dimensión dado que aun existían las restricciones de los diez pilares (las diez estrellas en el cielo Yunokichi son un hechizo que realizo Asakura, logrando así que nadie indeseado se adentrara en la dimensión donde ella y sus hermanos vivían). Pero esto no resguardaba a las demás dimensiones del poder de los bastardos ni al mundo mortal de la ira de las familias de los hijos bastardos. Es por ello que la castaña se encontraba ahí, necesitaba la ayuda de sus guardianes.

Alzo su brazo derecho y una serie de pequeños frascos vacios comenzaron a aparecer. Eran alrededor de veinte frascos volando por todos lados, esperando que fuesen llenados, algo que la castaña haría inmediatamente. Los guardianes abandonaron sus falsas apariencias y se transformaron para ver si así podrían ser de ayuda a su ama, pero esto no era necesario, ella lo haría todo sola, justo como lo tenía planeado, ellos solo serian guardianes y nada mas, ellos solo resguardarían su legado para los próximos años. Corto sus muñecas y lleno los pequeños frascos con la sangre que brotaba de sus venas, tan pronto como los frascos estuvieron casi llenos las heridas cerraron inmediatamente. Lo siguiente fue el despliegue de una considerable cantidad de energía mágica que se transformo en un espeso liquido rosado que termino de llenar hasta el tope cada una de las pequeñas botellas, estas de inmediato fueron selladas con cera e introducías en una pequeña caja de madera blanca. Esta caja fue cedida al juez y guardián de la luna. El guardián del poder del sol fue encargado de resguardar un pequeño lote de cartas con distintos destinatarios, pero todas ellas eran dirigidas hacia las herederas Yunokichi, los pilares principales de toda la organización, si bien ella no estaría ahí para ayudarles cuando mas lo necesitaran, lo único que podía hacer era dejarles algunas cuantas cosas que seguramente les serian de apoyo cuando el momento llegara.

Tanto kero como Yue se sentían inútiles ante lo que estaba pasando, querían ayudar pero no sabían como, sus conocimientos de magia eran extensos pero no a ese nivel, tenían que admitir que la chica que tenían enfrente ya no era la niñita a la que ellos habían enseñado, la pequeña alumna había superado a sus maestros. Con algo de pesar aceptaron su misión.

Aun faltaba un asunto que atender, algo que ya no podía prolongar por más tiempo y de hacerlo solo causaría más problemas a las herederas y a las futuras Yunokichi de elite de clase S (las antiguas Hime´s), tenía que deshacerse de una vez por todas de Yin Goldsmith, fugitiva de las leyes Yunokichi. Al salir de la residencia media servidumbre se le quedo viendo, rara vez veían en el rostro de la castaña esa mirada de enojo y determinación.

Sakura salió como alma que llevaba el diablo rumbo al lago de la mansión, ese lugar era la cede principal de vigilancia e inteligencia de la cuidad, un lugar que muy pocas Yunokichi´s conocían, el único lugar que le podría dar la ubicación exacta de Yin Goldsmith. Las puertas del lago se abrieron solo lo suficiente como para que ella entrara al lugar, de inmediato las Yunokichi encargadas de las investigaciones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la chica y atenderle en lo que fuera necesario. La castaña solo pregunto una cosa, lo único que necesitaba utilizar era el localizador global de magia, un artefacto que solo los dos primeros pilares podían utilizar; además de ellos necesitaba una sola cosa mas, algo que la ayudaría a eliminar a la pelirroja desde la distancia no importando donde se encontrara esta, el libro de vida de Yin Goldsmith, el cual estaba en manos de las guardianas de la gran biblioteca de la vida.

Las mujeres encargadas del proyecto le anunciaron al primer pilar que todo estaba preparado, que la maquina estaba lista para utilizarse en cuanto ella lo pidiera, cosa que seria en ese preciso momento. Entro a una gran habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por pequeñas lámparas en cada una de las esquinas, en el centro de la habitación había un gran sillón y un tablero de cristal con una ranura para lo que parecía una llave, mas específicamente, su llave de la estrella. Introdujo su llave y le dio vuelta logrando así que una pantalla apareciera frente a sus ojos mostrándole miles de imágenes de toda la ciudad, no presto atención y comenzó a introducir una serie de datos relacionados con la persona que estaba buscando. La maquina no tardo ni un minuto en localizarla, la pelirroja se encontraba muy campante en la cuidad tomando un helado en su dulcería favorita mientras que con su magia ponía una ilusión frente a todo mundo para que su presencia pasara desapercibida (no esta por demás ocultarse de todo el mundo sabiendo que eres una criminal de alto rango buscada por cada Yunokichi en la ciudad).

Sakura sonrió complacida, tomo su celular y marco una serie de números que su hermana le había dado para contactar con las guardianas de la biblioteca de la vida. No tardaron mucho en contestarle.

_Dime, te escucho. – murmuro la voz de la que ella creía era Hatsumi._

_¿Hatsumi-san?. – inquirió dudosa._

_Así es Sakura-chan, dime que es lo que pasa, nunca llamas al número de la biblioteca. – algo de desconcierto y temor se notaba en su frágil voz. _

_Si, regularmente las llamo a su móvil para saludarlas de vez en cuando, pero esto es algo que no es referente al ámbito social sino al profesional, necesito un libro, uno del que yo no poseo copia, necesito el libro de vida de Yin Goldsmith. – dijo con cierto tono cargado de enojo e incertidumbre._

_¿Una Goldsmith?. – la rubia se estaba consternando, ni un solo Goldsmith había logrado poner a la castaña en ese estado. – Ok, enseguida te lo mando con Hatsuki._

Sakura colgó su móvil y en menos de un minuto el resplandor de un portal dimensional apareció dejando entrar a la joven mujer de cabellera azulada cargando entre sus brazos un libro negro. La castaña se levanto de su asiento y fue a recibirle adecuadamente.

Gusto en verle Sakura-sama. – le reverencio la chica. – es un honor para mi el que me halla dado esta misión.

Tú y tus bromitas, deja de hacerle al tonto Hatsuki. – dijo Sakura un poco molesta pero divertida ante la reacción desconcertada de Hatsuki (claro, en este tipo de situaciones ambas eran todo un caso, ambas se seguían la corriente).

Entonces esto es realmente serio, verdad. – dijo mientras le entregaba el libro.

No tanto, pero es algo que ya había evitado hacer desde hace un buen de tiempo, ya sabes, estos Goldsmith que no me dejan tranquila. – tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo. – En especial esta que siempre que tiene oportunidad intenta hacerme la vida imposible. - Dijo refiriéndose a la dueña del libro de vida que tenia entre sus manos.

Entonces planeas "desaparecerla". – ambas se dirigieron al gran mueble, Sakura tomo su lugar frente a la gran pantalla mientras que la pali-azul se acomodaba en uno de los bazos de aquel sillón. Ante estas palabras Sakura se estremeció, no le gustaba la idea pero no podía evitarlo, esa mujer estaba a punto de lastimar a su esposa en cualquier momento y eso tenia que evitarlo a como diera lugar.

No puedo evitarlo, es la única forma que se me permite utilizar ante este tipo de situaciones. – su semblante se mostro impotente.

Si, esa ley ha estado en la organización desde su fundación, Asakura siempre intento usar otros métodos, pero los Goldsmith de sangre pura son algo difíciles de controlar y ni que decir de persuadir, hacen hasta lo imposible para lograr sus deseos, y ni uno solo traiciona a su familia. – era verdad, solo una chica había traicionado a los Goldsmith pero esta no tenia lazos de sangre con los de esa familia.

No queda otra opción más que eliminarlos, desaparecerlos completamente de las dimensiones. – ambas veían a la mujer de la pantalla disfrutando de su helado de pistaches. Sakura ya estaba dudando si debía eliminarla o no, pero al escuchar unas cuantas palabras salir de la boca de Yin se decidió. _**"Maldita amatista del demonio, no se donde carajos te has metido, pero juro que en cuanto te encuentre te matare" **_.

Sakura y Hatsuki se enojaron bastante. Tanto fue su enojo que el suelo de la ciudad comenzó a temblar asustando a más de la mitad de las residentes. Para cuando ambas se calmaron notaron como la mujer comenzaba a moverse con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, cosa que enfado aun más a ambas chicas. Hatsuki le pidió a la castaña que de favor la dejara hacerlo ella misma, si algo le enfadaba en sobremanera a la peli-azul era ese tipo de personas como lo era Yin, Sakura objeto un poco, pero comprendió que lo único que la chica estaba haciendo era evitarle el usar sus poderes innecesariamente con su delicado estado emocional y espiritual. Agradeció la ayuda y cedió el libro a la joven chica para después salir de la estancia y dejar que la tercera guardiana eliminara de una vez por todas a esa mujer.

Efectivamente, después de unos simples segundo la chica salió de la habitación con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, nada le agradaba mas en la vida inmortal que desaparecer existencias innecesarias y prohibidas de la gran biblioteca, mas aun si se trataba de personas tan desagradables como lo fue Yin Goldsmith. Le entrego su llave a la castaña y se despidió después de haber recibido un mensaje de su novia la segunda guardiana.

Al mismo instante, en la ciudad algo ocurría. Una elegante mujer desconocida caminada por la calle cuando de la nada simplemente comenzó a marearse. Con lo mal que comenzaba a sentirse en ese momento su magia comenzaba a debilitarse, con algo de esfuerzo logro esconderse de las miradas curiosas de las demás habitantes.

Escondida en un callejón, sin la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, con su magia desapareciendo a cada segundo, así es como se encontraba Yin. Su cuerpo callo al suelo, inútilmente trataba de calmar su dolor, un dolor insoportable que recorría cada partícula de su poca humanidad. Retorciéndose de dolor fue cuando se percato de un agujero negro apareciendo en su estomago que poco a poco comenzaba a consumirla. Horrorizada vio como su cuerpo iniciaba a desintegrarse justo frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrara por completo la imagen de las tres guardianas de la gran biblioteca de la vida apareció frente a ella.

Por mucho tiempo lograste evadirnos, pero ya es hora de que tu vida impura llegara su fin. – dijo Hatsuki con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz.

Tú y los tuyos son una aberración al existencialismo. – dijo Lilith con total indiferencia.

Desde un principio ustedes los Goldsmith estaban destinados a morir, nunca debieron siquiera existir, si hasta el momento ha vivido es por un simple capricho mío, creí que con el tiempo reconocerían su error. – Hatsumi tenía el semblante decaído, ella había creído que si dejaban tranquilos a los Goldsmith ellos reflexionarían y vivirían en paz. Algo que jamás sucedería.

Hasta nunca Yin Goldsmith. – la peli-azul le mostro a la mujer el libro de vida que se estaba consumiendo en sus manos en ese momento.

Le trió de guardianas desapareció. Un segundo después el libro de vida de la pelirroja termino de consumirse y junto con el la mujer desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez halla existido.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba camino a la entrada principal a la ciudad, ahora que esa mujer por fin se encontraba fuera de su vida ella y su familia podrían tener un poco mas de paz y tranquilidad, ya solo le faltaban un par de cosas por hacer antes de despertar a su padre.

Por su mente deambulaban miles de posibilidades de cómo seria el futuro mientras ella permaneciera en coma, sin duda alguna la primera reacción de su esposa seria de descontento, seguida por la desesperación y culminada en la aceptación. Todo eso sumado con las diferentes reacciones de las herederas y de su familia y amigos, y ni que decir de sus admiradoras además de las ancianas del consejo, todo aglomerándose como una bomba de tiempo para una desecha amatista quien tendría que hacerse cargo de toda la organización. Todo aquello había nublado la mente de la castaña, su preocupación fue tal que sin querer había olvidado lo que sus hijas le habían dicho sobre su tiempo en coma y lo que le pasaría a la amatista cuando ella permaneciera dormida, los ataques que Tomoyo sufriría mientras ella dormía y las niñas aun no nacieran.

Se quedo un minuto a las orillas del pequeño lago sin peces reflexionando como poder evitar eso. La única forma que encontró era tan descabellada como lo de los portales eternos, pero era algo que debía hacer o su amada sufriría más de lo que ella pensaba, además el pago seria mínimo, casi nada comparado con lo que estaba pagando actualmente. Algo más tranquila se adentro en el pequeño lago que la llevaría al mundo original.

* * *

La hermosa mujer se encontraba observando aquel lago que en ocasiones le ayudaba a predecir el futuro. Por mas de una semana había sido asediada por un ser desconocido que la ponía nerviosa, estaba ahí solo por una razón, la carta de la chica Kinomoto. Durante su estancia en la ciudad pudo notar como todo un sequito de hechiceros trataban inútilmente de adentrarse en la cuidad, eso corroboraba sus sospechas de que la ciudad escondida de las Yunokichi se encontraba cerca de ahí. Además, desde el día anterior pudo sentirse mas tranquila al verse despejada de esa amenazante persona que la había estado vigilada. Todo era relativamente paz y tranquilidad, aun quería ver a la castaña, y estaba casi segura de que no tardarían nada en contactarla.

La mujer estaba tan distraída que apenas y noto como una joven chica empezaba a emerger desde las profundas aguas del lago, lejos a ser su imaginación logro distinguir que esa joven chica era nada mas ni nada menos que la castaña que había estado esperando por todo ese tiempo.

Algo desorientada espero a que la castaña emergiera completamente de esas aguas para poder hablar con ella, si bien estaba ansiosa, no podía esperar a que la chica se dignara a abrir lo ojos y que la viera ahí esperándola. Sakura desde el momento en que se adentro en las apacibles aguas del lago pudo distinguir la clara esencia de su ex-profesora esperándola del otro lado del portal, solo una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios, esa mujer era de gran importancia para el clan, esa mujer, sin siquiera saberlo seria la primera Goldsmith en traicionar a su familia uniéndose al clan Yunokichi sin siquiera saber la procedencia de su linaje.

Ni siquiera se inmuto a decirle una palabra, solo se sentó en las orillas de aquel pequeño muelle y le indico con un ademan que le acompañara. La mujer comprendió todo y enseguida fue a sentarse junto a la que alguna vez fue su alumna. No sabia por que, pero pese a que su compañera era casi una niña la mujer de larga cabellera se sentía en cierta forma algo cohibida, como si el aura de esa jovencita fuera se un porte imponente, una líder de nacimiento destinada a doblegar a sus oponentes con solo su presencia. La castaña se percato de esto y sonrió divertida, se notaba a leguas que el linaje de la profesora estaba saliendo a flote. Después de retomar su compostura prosiguió con lo que tenía que hacer, reclutar a la primera Goldsmith de linaje puro.

No debería ponerse así, profesora. – Sakura estaba sonriente, le agradaba volver a ver a esa mujer que en algún momento de su niñez le ayudo con su juicio. – solo soy una adolecente, claro que…también soy la líder de una organización de hechiceras con medio mundo mágico detrás de mi. – rio divertida ante la expresión de terror de su ex-profesora.

Sa…Sakura-san…¿Por qué me a invitado a su clan?. – soltó de pronto la mujer de larga cabellera rojiza. El rostro sonriente de Sakura se torno mas serio que antes y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Dígame una cosa Mizuki-san. ¿Ha oído usted sobre la familia Goldsmith?. – ante tal pregunta la mujer se impacto, ciertamente había escuchado hablar de esa familia cuando era mucho mas joven, de hecho esa fue la razón principal por la cual había regresado a Tomoeda cuando conoció por primera vez a Touya. – Por la reacción que me ha mostrado he de suponer que si. Vera Mizuki-san, ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado por que su familia le prohibió el que siguiera investigando? Supongo que no. – se quito el calzado y comenzó a jugar con las tranquilas aguas del lago. – He investigado por un tiempo a esa familia y he de confesarle que a cada palabra que leo me sorprendo demasiado. Hace un tiempo, cuando yo aun no tomaba el liderato, me encontré con un archivo muy interesante, claro que por ese entonces yo no sabía que tan relevante seria esa información en este tiempo, por lo cual decidí dejarlo por la paz hasta que fuera necesario. Y ese momento es ahora. – de la nada una carpeta emergió del mismo lugar por donde la castaña había aparecido, esta de inmediato fue a parar en las manos de la joven líder. – Le resumiré todo lo que en esta carpeta aparece. – miro el cielo, y respiro profundo, la información era demasiada compleja como para ser asimilada en un solo día pero ella no tenia tiempo, solo esperaba recibir una reacción favorable. – Aquí, en estos documentos se encuentra lo que fue de su verdadera familia, Profesora Mizuki. – La mujer pelirroja casi se cae de la impresión, nunca en su vida había encontrado información sobre su verdadera familia y lo único que había encontrado era la relación que esta tenia con la familia Goldsmith. – Usted fue adoptada por la familia que cuidaba este templo casi desde que nació, sus padres, lamento decírselo, pero ellos fallecieron justo el día de su nacimiento. La familia Goldsmith fue la encargada de semejante atrocidad y es por que…sus padres fueron los primeros Goldsmith en desafiar a las creencias de su linaje. – ante tal confesión la mujer quedo impactada. – Así es profesora, usted es la última sangre pura nacida del clan Goldsmith, desde su nacimiento no han nacido nuevos miembros.

Pero que esta diciendo, Sakura-san. – dijo algo alterada. – como es posible que yo sea lo que usted esta diciendo, no lo comprendo.

Suena raro, pero en el mundo de la magia nada lo es, todo es muy bien justificado y su caso no será la excepción. – le cedió los documentos que anteriormente había llegado. – Como he dicho antes, estos documentos relatan lo que fue de sus padres y de su verdadera familia. Sus padres, Yuriko y Akira Goldsmith fueron los primeros miembros en contactar a la anterior líder de mi clan y pedirle perdón por lo que su familia representaba para ella. He de suponer que usted no conoce la historia del porque de la rivalidad de mi clan con el suyo. – la afirmación de la pelirroja le indico que estaba en lo correcto. – La verdad es una historia muy larga y he de confesarle que incluso yo no conozco el relato completo, solo tengo algunas partes de la historia. Por lo que se…para no hacérsela tan larga…los Goldsmith son la rama principal de los hijos bastardos de dios mientras que los Kinesuki somos la familia real, los sangre pura destinados a gobernar por derecho único. Por medio de los Goldsmith, los hijos bastardos quieren apoderarse de lo que ahora esta en mi poder, mi magia, mi vida, mi legado y mi familia. – se quedo pensando un momento y después de un segundo reacciono ante lo dicho, ciertamente la mujer también ignoraba sobre la familia real Kinesuki. – Por si se lo esta preguntando, y creo que así es…el primer pilar principal estelar, la primera estrella Yunokichi, es una sangre pura Kinesuki, yo soy la hija del rey Kinesuki, soy la hija de dios. – se recostó en el pequeño muelle con una sonrisa en su rostro. – o al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido. La persona encargada de decirme lo que aun ignoro aun no ha hablado conmigo.

Pero…¿Porque me a invitado a su clan siendo la ultima hija nacida de los Goldsmith? Acaso no tendría que desaparecerme o proceder como lo hacen con cualquiera de mis demás…- se quedo callada, aun no sabia como llamar a los de su linaje.

Eso es muy sencillo. Como ya lo he dicho…sus padres fueron los únicos en revelarse contra su linaje, obtuvieron el perdón del antiguo pilar y como recompensa se les concedió el privilegio de formar parte de nuestra organización. – espero un poco para ver si la mujer tenia algo que decir, como la pelirroja no dio indicios de querer hablar la castaña prosiguió. – Desafortunadamente sus padres murieron en cuanto su familia se entero de semejante suceso. El primer pilar no pudo salvar a su padres, pero si logro salvarla a usted. Ella la mantuvo en un lugar seguro mientras crecía, que seria este lugar, este templo era su refugio, esta tierra era su único hogar, todo mientras usted crecía. La cercanía de la puerta principal al mundo Yunokichi la mantenía a salvo, usted vivió en este templo por muchos años, la magia fluía de nuestra ciudad a este templo, y con el tiempo usted fue desarrollando sus poderes, desafortunadamente por ese entonces aun no aceptaban a miembros jóvenes en la organización, es por ello que nunca fue reclutada cuando era mas joven. Ahora todo ha cambiado, yo que soy la líder del clan, no tengo más de quince años, y aun así todos me obedecen por ser quien soy. Yo solo quiero hacer lo que es correcto y eso seria respetar lo que el antiguo pilar decidió, además que para mi seria todo un honor tenerla como una miembro mas del clan Yunokichi. – se levanto de su asiento y se coloco su calzado, el tiempo se le estaba terminando y aun tenia unas cosas por hacer. La profesora enseguida le siguió, aun desconocía muchos de los detalles sobre su situación, pero confiaba en esa joven chica, no había nada que temer si la castaña era quien la guiaría por todo ese camino desconocido.

Acepto. – dijo completamente confiada, no tenia miedo, no tenia por que temer. Estrecho la mano de la joven líder y de la nada un resplandor blanco la envolvió, sus ropajes cambiaron, anteriormente ella traía un sweater de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color café, una falda tableada de color pardo y unas botas cafés, ahora toda su vestimenta era diferente, traía un hermoso vestido largo de color blanco con detalles en rojo en las partes inferiores, el sello Yunokichi en el centro de su pecho, botillas a juego con su vestido y con el mismo sello de su pecho grabado en los lados de ellas, y por muy encima de todo una capa larga que era retenida por un broche de oro en sus hombros. Claramente confundida miro a la sonriente castaña, esta comprendió que quizá debió decirle cual seria su función en la organización desde un principio.

Usted no será una hechicera más del montón, usted será parte del consejo y directora general del instituto de hechiceras Yunokichi. – dicho esto la chica se despidió con una reverencia y mando a la mujer a reunirse con el consejo de ancianas, no sin antes darle los documentos de su traslado ya completamente llenos y firmados.

Sakura quería acompañar a la mujer ante el consejo ella misma, pero el tiempo lo tenia muy limitado y aun tenia una confesión mas que escuchar. Mientras Sakura observaba como la maestra se sumergía en las tranquilas aguas del lago sintió como un claro dolor comenzaba a carcomerle por dentro causándole una perdida del equilibrio bastante notable. Como pudo se levanto del suelo tras haberse caído y miro al cielo con tristeza. Ya faltaba poco, su alma no tardaba en dividirse completamente, ya no tenía tiempo. Dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y con la mente comenzaba la búsqueda de aquel joven hombre que le respondería la mayor parte de sus dudas.

Mientras ella comenzaba su búsqueda, aquella mujer de larga cabellera rojiza apareció en el mundo Yunokichi, pero no lo hizo frente al a entrada del lago sino frente al mismísimo consejo de ancianas, estas se sorprendieron grandemente al ver a esa joven mujer aparecer de la nada ataviada con el traje que solo ellas podían portar, la maestra se petrifico de miedo al verse en semejante situación, de solo estar ahí podía sentir la imponencia que todas esas mujeres tenían. Con un claro temblor en su cuerpo se acercó al grupo de mujeres y les entrego los documentos que la validaba como un miembro más de su grupo. La mas joven de todas ellas, una mujer de mas de cincuenta años, cabellera larga y blanca con una pequeña franja negra denotando así que ese era su color original, tomo los papeles entre sus manos y los examino detenidamente, al notar que estos estaban firmados por el primer pilar sonrió emocionada y les comunico a sus compañeras que esa mujer fue enviada por la líder del clan, que por ordenes de la castaña se les encomendó su educación, que esa mujer de ahí era miembro del futuro consejo de ancianas (k creían, k esas mujeres era inmortales o k onda xD pues no jajaja ya les están llegando los remplazos). Si bien las mujeres no aceptaban del todo el hecho de que pronto serian reemplazadas simplemente el tema no estaba a discusión, era algo que incluso ya estaba decidido antes de que la castaña Kinomoto tomara el poder, una decisión que la mismísima Asakura había tomado antes de la llegada de su hermana menor. Pronto las formalidades cesaron y entre ellas comenzaron a llevarse bien, las clases para la joven mujer empezarían de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder, ella era solo la primera de las demás mujeres que pronto ocuparían sus puestos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cuidad de Tomoeda. Sakura cayo nuevamente al suelo con un gesto en su rostro que denotaba un cansancio infinito, pese a ello se levanto del suelo, leves gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y todo su cuerpo temblaba, sencillamente ya no aguantaba mas, pero debía hacerlo, por el bienestar de todos los que amaba, debía ser fuerte. Tomo más de cinco minutos para que recuperara las fuerzas necesarias para seguir de pie.

En un desolado parque cercano se encontraba un joven hombre, sentado en uno de los columpios meciéndose distraídamente, desde que despertó esa mañana supo que ese seria el día, el fatídico día de la verdad, el día que por fin volvería a ver a su amada castaña. De repente un fuerte viento le aviso que algo había aparecido justo a un lado suyo, no necesito verla para saber quien era, solo una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras su mirada se tornaba melancólica. Aquella persona tomo asiento en el columpio contiguo y espero a que todo comenzara, aun estaba cansada, no tenia ganas de hablar, solo quería escuchar lo que tenia que saber y después partiría sin decir nada, ese seria el castigo del joven hombre por ocultarle todo hasta ese punto. El lo sabía, supo que la chica estaba enojada con su sola presencia, acostumbrado a la esencia cálida y despreocupada de la antigua Card Captor supo que esa esencia le pertenecía y que esa leve distorsión solo era el resultado de su enojo.

Lamento habérselo ocultado hasta este momento, no era mi intención, pero esta era mi misión desde que naci, no espero que lo comprenda y mucho menos que me perdone. Asique solo are lo que tengo que hacer y después me iré. – la castaña no dijo nada solo dio un ademan de que estaba de acuerdo. El chico suspiro resignado y comenzó con lo que tenia que hacer. – lo que le diré solo es la punta del iceberg; cuando sus padres se casaron descubrieron que sus poderes era opuestos. Con el tiempo fueron separándose de los que ellos denominaban sus hermanos, los cuales eran los diez pilares originales de todo el universo, de hecho era las únicas existencias en todo el universo. Ellos querían una familia, querían que el poder de ambos radicara en sus hijos, un poder combinado capaz de superar los suyos propios, mientras esto sucedía, su padre, Amahadara Kinesuki fue creando lo que ahora se conoce como los Bastardos Malditos, pero antes de ellos creo los demás mundos y dimensiones existentes hasta el momento, pero como era de esperarse estos mundo eran demasiados como para que el los cuidara solo, así que por ello creo a los bastardos , al mismo tiempo nacieron sus primeros hijos de sangre pura, los gemelos Kinesuki, Maorí y Touya, ambos gobernantes legítimos del mundo de los espíritus. Ambos tenían poderes que sus padres no poseían pero aun con ello, estos pequeños no lograrían controlar algún día todos los mundo que su padre había creado, sus poderes no eran los correctos, no lograrían soportar el peso de todos esos mundos, sus poderes solo se radicarían al mundo espiritual y nada mas. Amahadara siguió creando más dimensiones y más hijos bastardos, a ellos se les unió su hijo mayor Maorí, todo por su enorme curiosidad de saber como era vivir como un dios para una dimensión; mientras que el menor prefirió quedarse con sus padres y entrenar con ellos para el pleno desarrollo de sus poderes. Paso un poco mas de tiempo y la rebelión estallo. Los bastardos se revelaron y robaron poderes de su padre y se llevaron con ellos el mundo que estaban cuidando, Maorí quien con el tiempo se había vuelto uno de ellos fue a revelarle a su padre este hecho, Amahadara le pidió que fuese su espía y le informara de todo. Un par de años antes de que la rebelión estallara, nacieron un par de niñas, las gemelas Kinesuki, Sakura y Asakura. Ellas y el más pequeño de los gemelos fueron criados en la gran biblioteca de la vida por su madre y sus tres tías, Lilith, Hatsumi (también conocida como Jill) y Hatsuki. Mientras las niñas crecían Amahadara y su hijo mayor trataban de controlar la situación sin resultados favorables, fue entonces cuando se crearon las dobles y triples líneas de vida, parejas predestinadas que cuidarían de los mundo que los bastardos habían perjudicado con sus poderes, pero hubo una brecha, una pequeña fisura que Amahadara no vio, esas parejas no poseían el poder suficiente para detenerlos, fue entonces que tomo la decisión mas dolorosa de su vida, ni el ni su esposa, ni mucho menos sus hijos mayores poseían el poder equilibrado de la luna y el sol para poder erradicar a los bastardos, solo sus hijas tenían ese poder, pero ellas aun eran muy pequeñas, la mayor tenia unos poderes impresionantes, poderes que superaban por mucho a los de su pequeña hermanita, tenia una retención insólita de lo que sucedía y no tardaba mas de un segundo en identificar que algo no andaba bien, pero carecía de liderazgo y sentido común de batalla. Pese a que la menor era una niña con un nivel de magia considerable era toda una estratega, sabia que hacer con solo analizar las cosas un minuto y solucionaba todo en un santiamén, pero era algo miedosa y distraída; una no podía hacer gran cosa sin la otra, era un dúo perfecto, viendo esto, el rey Amahadara mando a sus hijas a este mundo, pero los bastardos se enteraron y pusieron manos en el asunto; Maorí no supo de esto hasta mucho después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, los bastardos separaron a las niñas mil años alejadas la una de la otra y mandaron a una de las gemelas amatistas (la parejita de hermanas de línea de vida que cuidaba ese mundo, parejas predestinadas de las gemelas Kinesuki) a un mundo distinto, el mundo que custodiaba el mas poderoso de todos ellos, Maorí, así fue como Kinesuki Maorí se entero de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros, para cuando se lo dijo a su padre era demasiado tarde. Esto acrecentó la brecha, como ultimo recurso ellos mismos se adentraron en esta dimensión, pero ambos fueron descubiertos y solo pudieron ir donde se encontraba su hija mayor y criarla mientras encontraban una forma de reencontrar a ambas niñas; mientras Asakura crecía ellos decidieron sellar sus poderes, solo hasta que al niña fuese capas de superar sus problemas de liderazgo. Mientras ellos cuidaban de Asakura el pequeño Touya fue criado por sus tías en la gran biblioteca, con el tiempo desarrollo sus poderes he hizo lo que nunca nadie creyó posible, se adentro en la dimensión y el tiempo donde estaba la mas pequeña de sus hermanas y cuido de ella. El pequeño pago un precio por lo que hizo, dio la mitad de sus poderes y además de ello pospuso el crecimiento de estos con tal de que sus padres por fin llegaran con quien mas los necesitaba, con la mas pequeña de sus hijas. Si bien la niña tenia un liderazgo único, también tenia un deficiente crecimiento de sus poderes mágicos, así que mientras los reyes permanecieron a lado de Asakura no solo ayudaron a la niña a forjar la organización, sino que también crearon algo que ayudara a la mas pequeña de sus hijas a desarrollar sus poderes, las cartas mágicas. Ese libro de cartas mágicas me fue enviado a mí y yo hice hasta lo imposible para que llegara a sus manos, Sakura-san. Al mismo tiempo el pequeño Touya los llevo a su lado justo cuando Asakura logro forjar su carácter y formaron una pantalla ante los humanos para que estos no supieran nada de lo que ellos representaban, además de que al haber sellado sus poderes lograron despistar a las familias de los bastardos que ya existían, los Goldsmith. Rebobinaron el tiempo y formaron una familia lo más normal que podían. Pero la niña estaba desarrollando sus poderes mas rápido de lo que ellos alguna vez imaginaron, algo que no se podían permitir ya que tanto sus poderes como los de su hijo estaban sellados y por lo tanto estaban desprotegidos ante las familias de hechiceros. Usted tenia no mas de cuatro años cuando su madre en un intento por proteger a su familia sello el crecimiento de sus poderes y las memorias de su esposo e hijo, como precio a su deseo pago con tiempo, paso en las sombras de la luna mas de diez años, viéndola pasar por todas sus pruebas sin su ayuda, viéndola crecer y desarrollarse sin la compañía de una madre a la cual contarle sus pesares, ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar. Lo que demás ya lo sabe, eso es todo cuanto yo se y se me dio la misión de transmitirle, es lo único en lo que yo puedo ayudarle.

El hombre no esperaba respuesta de la chica, sabia lo enojada que estaba por haberle ocultado todo, pero lo que el no sabia era que esto no era del todo cierto, la chica no estaba tan enojada como el creía, era solo que estaba tan cansada que las palabras ya ni siquiera podían salir de su boca, lo único que quería era descansar, dormir por el resto de la noche y gran parte del día de mañana. La castaña se levanto du su asiento, hizo un ademan de agradecimiento y se marcho de ahí rumbo a la ansión donde muy seguramente ya todo mundo la estaba esperando.

Por su parte, Eriol ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en ese lugar, solo se levanto de su lugar, con el corazón roto y un mal presentimiento se encamino a su residencia en las afueras de la cuidad. Era inevitable, ella nunca le correspondería a sus sentimientos, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, sentía un gran amor desmesurado por aquella joven chica.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad completamente ajena a las miradas que medio mundo le dirigía, muchos chicos y chicas la señalaban como no creyendo lo que veían, esto a Sakura le desconcertó en sobremanera, al instante mas de una docena de chicas y chicos se aglomeraban a su alrededor con miradas de admiración y adoración desconcertándola mas de lo que ya estaba, al parecer algunas de las estudiantes habían esparcido el rumor de que la castaña era la encargada de dirigir aquel prestigioso colegio que había aparecido recientemente y del cual nadie sabia su dirección ya que toda esa multitud le pedía enérgicamente que los aceptara dentro del instituto Yunokichi. De no ser por la intromisión de una chica de su clan quizá no habría salido viva de entre aquella multitud. Ambas corrieron, corrieron como nunca en su vida por salvaguardar la salud e integridad de la líder del clan. Sakura ni siquiera había visto el rostro de su salvadora y su presencia le era muy familiar, pero con lo cansada que estaba apenas y podía mantener el paso de esa chica siendo que ella incluso podría correr mas de cien kilómetros en un segundo. Para cuando noto donde estaba ya había anochecido, se encontraba justo en frente de su antigua residencia y la chica que le había ayudado a salir de esa multitud era ni nada mas ni nada menos que saya Li. Sakura respiro resignada ¿acaso este adefesio nunca se cansaba?

Gracias por tu ayuda Li-kun, si me permites me están esperando en casa. – dijo Sakura antes de dar la media vuelta e ir rumbo a la mansión Daidouji.

No me rendiré. Lo sabes, cuando me propongo algo lo consigo y tu no serás la excepción. – dijo convencido "la niño" mientras apuntaba con su dedo el cuerpo de la castaña. Sakura ya fastidiada le propuso algo.

Te propongo algo Li-kun. – viro su rostro lo suficiente como para que el adefesio le viera el rostro. – Deja de investigar quien es la líder de mi clan e impediré que Tomoyo logre terminar con la estirpe de los Li. – ríos tras imaginar lo que su esposa le aria al chica si seguía fastidiándoles la vida.

No lo are. – dijo firme y decidido. – si le doy la identidad de de tu líder al del clan Wang podre deshacer mi fatídico matrimonio con su hija.

Pero para que quieres hacer eso, si conmigo ya no tienes oportunidad, yo amo a Tomoyo, ella estuvo ahí para mí siempre que la necesitaba, su sola sonrisa alivia mi corazón afligido, su sola presencia me da paz, una que no tuve durante todo el año en que tú desapareciste. – una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al terminar de decir aquello, cosa que molesto a Li.

Pero ella hizo lo mismo, poco después de que regresara a mi país ella se fue, ¿no? Ella te abandono sin decirte nada y aun así me dices que la amas mas que a mi siendo que al menos yo te dije que me iría y ella ni adiós te dijo, es mas, por lo que se ni enterada estabas de que se iría a Londres sin decírtelo. ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigas? ¿No se suponía que ella te amaba tanto como para dejarme el camino libre y apoyarme con nuestro amor? Valla amigas que te cargas. – dijo furioso y tratando de ser hiriente en sus palabras y así lograr una fisura en Sakura.

Por eso mismo la amo, por que ella interpuso su amor y felicidad ante la mía, la amo porque ella sacrifico todo cuanto anhelaba por mi felicidad. Algo que al parecer tu no estas dispuesto a hacer. – Dijo en forma de burla. – Además ella y yo, ya hemos aclarado el por que de su decisión de ese entonces.

No importa, aun así seguiré con todo esto solo por librarme de mi matrimonio e intentar reconquistarte. – su mirada denotaba determinación. Sakura solo sonrió y decidió jugarle una treta más.

Te daré otra oportunidad Li, me iré un par de años, no me veras por ningún lado, no sabrás de mi, mientras no este podrás hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que Tomoyo se olvide de mi, si lo logras me casare contigo cuando tu lo digas y te daré un heredero, pero si al volver veo que no es así, que Tomoyo aun me ama con locura pese a mi tiempo fuera, me encargare de borrar cada recuerdo mío que aun exista en tu memoria, justo como tu lo intentaste hacer conmigo, y además de ello te mandare a juicio frente a los diez pilares, mi clan y el tuyo como invitados además de los lideres de los clanes aliados a tu familia, todo para deshonrar tu nombre y apellido frente a todo el mundo mágico. – direcciono su rostro hacia su camino y comenzó su andar. Saya se quedo paralizada, no sabia que decir, tenia ante si una posibilidad para realizar su sueño, pero también una para el desastre total de su familia.

Acepto. – dijo casi gritando para que la castaña, que de por si ya había caminado un buen tramo, lo escuchara. Sakura ya no tenia mas fuerzas para responder por lo que solo alzo su mano en forma de despedida dándole a entender a esa chica que el trato estaba hecho.

Saya regreso al departamento que tenía arrendado para pasar sus vacaciones con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Por otro lado la mas divertida fue la castaña al hacer semejante trato con la chica Li, ella bien sabia que su cuerpo no saldría de su habitación en los próximos años, por lo tanto nadie la vería en la institución ni en ningún otro lado, pero ella nunca mintió, ella dijo la verdad, ella si iría de viaje, su alma viajaría y dividiría en cuatro dimensiones y saya nunca la vería, pero ella no dijo nada de que Tomoyo no la vería a ella, asegurando así que su amor nunca fuese a desaparecer, además de que era algo imposible, después de todo ella y su esposa eran un amor predestinado. Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto interés en Sakura de darle ánimos a saya para reconquistarla?

Al llegar a la residencia se percato de que era demasiado tarde como para que las visitantes estuvieran despiertas pero mas equivocada no pudo haber estado, solo le vasto estar a unos metros de la puerta para escuchar la música del salón de estar, ahí dentro había una fiesta y una muy grande por lo que el ruido representaba, con su estado actual no soportaría ni un minuto ahí dentro así que hizo lo único que a estas alturas podía hacer, mandar un mensaje al celular de su esposa.

"_Mi amor, ya llegue, estoy muy cansada, por favor discúlpame con las chicas, me iré a dormir ahora, te amo hermosa esposa mía. Diviértete."_

En cuanto lo envió simplemente entro por la puerta de servicio y le pidió a la servidumbre algo de comer, después de todo no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba que se moría de hambre, las mujeres se desconcertaron al ver a la castaña entrar por aquella puerta pero lo olvidaron tras ver la cálida sonrisa de la castaña, la cual les imploraba un poco de comida. Le dieron un emparedado de pavo y un enorme vaso de leche bien fría. En cuanto termino les dio las gracias y fue directo a la escalera de servicio para ir a su habitación y dormir. Ni se inmuto en quitarse la ropa y el calzado, estaba tan cansada que ya ni eso le importaba, solo quería descansar.

En cuanto Tomoyo recibió el mensaje una serie de sentimientos surgieron de improviso, sentía tristeza por su esposa al saber lo cansada que debía estar, sintió curiosidad del por que la chica estaba tan cansada, sintió alegría al leer el mensaje tan lindo que la castaña le había mandado, pero sobre todo, sintió algo de culpa, se sintió mal a saber que la chica había estado ocupada todo el santo día mientras que ella solo se la paso en el centro comercial.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando por fin todo mundo en la residencia fue a dormir. Tomoyo no estaba tan cansada así que se quedo un poco mas para ayudarle a la servidumbre a limpiar el santo desorden que había. No tardo mas de cinco minutos en recoger la mayoría del desorden, ya solo le dejaría a la servidumbre el que llevaran las bolsas de basura fuera de la casa en cuanto despertaran puesto que las mujeres ya se encontraban dormidas por toda la sala, ante esto la amatista solo sonrió divertida y las trasporto a sus respectivas habitaciones en un parpadeo. (atender a ese sequito de personas no debió ser nada fácil xD)

Al entrar en la habitación y ver al amor de su vida recostaba en la cama no pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulce se formara en sus labios, la castaña prácticamente había llegado a rastras a la habitación y solo se había dejado caer sobre el colchón. Como toda buena esposa hizo lo que cualquiera haría. Primero acomodo a su esposa ya que esta estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, prosiguió quitándole el calzado y cambiarle de ropa poniéndole aquella bonita pijama blanca que ella alguna vez le regalo. Sakura entre sueños logro sentir la presencia de su amada y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Tomoyo ni se percato de que esos hermosos ojos jade la observaban, de repente solo sintió como las manos de la dueña de su corazón la detenían de su ardua labor y la obligaban a que ambos rostro se rencontraran. Sakura atrajo a su esposa mas hacia si, como tratando de que ese hermoso ser no se le escapara de sus brazos, la amatista solo se dejo llevar, no le importaba nada mas que verse reflejada en ese par de esmeraldas que eran los enigmáticos ojos de su esposa. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo despojada de su uniforme, no supo en que momento había quedado sentada en el regazo de la castaña mientras esta comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta, la corbata y la falda del uniforme, dejándola únicamente con aquella camisa de manga larga cubriendo su cuerpo y que además tenia los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando un escote muy sexy que derretiría a cualquiera.

La castaña no apartaba los ojos de su esposa, la amaba tanto, era su única razón de existir, esa joven amatista era la viva representación de toda su vida y el solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle o separarle de ella le carcomía el corazón, es por ello que ella estaba haciendo todo cuanto podía para cuidarla, para hacerla lo mas feliz que pudiera y , aunque con ello trajera un poco de dolor, bien valía la pena solo para garantizar que nada en el mundo pudiera separarlas. Con estos pensamientos se quito el colgante de cristal que traía siempre consigo colgado al cuello y lo coloco delicadamente en el cuello de su esposa. Y ahí, frente a su desconcertada amante, es como simplemente unió ambos fragmentos haciéndolo uno solo. Realizo el último hechizo que la ayudaría a volver al mundo físico en el momento indicado, algo que Tomoyo ignoraba por completo. Después de ese hechizo lo único que la castaña hizo fue besarla, besarla como si esa fuese la ultima vez que sus labios probaran el cálido y delicioso sabor que emanaban los labios de Tomoyo, fue un beso dulce cargado con una pasión casi infinita, un deseo claramente visible que por el momento no seria saciado.

Te amo, te amo tanto que a veces es casi imposible no pensar en ti, te amo tano que duele no decirlo, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti. – susurro la castaña al oído de su esposa. – te amo tanto que me es imposible siquiera demostrártelo, te amo mas de lo que nunca creí haber amado a alguien, te amo mas que nada en el mundo, eres mi princesa, mi ángel, mi vida, mi todo, mi razón de vivir, mi razón de ser, eres todo lo que mi vida representa. Te amo tanto mi amor que me duele el ocultarte cosas que no puedo decirte. Pero es por el amor que te tengo que aun sigo adelante. – ambas chicas se fueron recostando, quedando una encima de la otra, Tomoyo sobre su esposa.

No importa que me ocultes cosas, yo te amo y eso es lo que mas importa, no tengo nada que perdonarte por que se que lo haces por una buena razón, se que si alguna vez provocaras con tus acciones algo de tristeza en mi, seria solo algo momentáneo, algo que después de un tiempo cesaría, puesto que no eres capaz de hacerme daño, por que me amas y yo a ti, por que nuestro amor es mutuo y eterno, se que pase lo que pase, mientras tu estés a mi lado, todo estará bien. – si bien la chica no comprendía lo que a su esposa le pasaba pro la mente, si comprendía el hecho de que su esposa no haría nada que la lastimara a ella ni a alguien mas, después de todo la castaña alguna vez le dijo el por que de todo lo hacia. - "Yo se…que todo lo que haces…es…para que nadie nos separe, mi amor" . – pensó Tomoyo antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de su esposa.

**Dios mío, me muero, me muero. Un capitulo mas y termina. Obvio habrá una continuación je je je. Para el siguiente capitulo pondré una recapitulación desde el principio y el grandioso final (o eso creo yo, no se como se lo tomen ustedes, pero a mi hermana le focino el final xD además de que ya le conté lo k pasara en el siguiente fic)**

**vale niñas preciosas, por el momento eso es todo. Por cierto, a este punto les responderé cada pregunta que me hagan con respecto al fic, como el final ya es en el próximo cap pues creo k ya es justo k les responda a todas sus dudas, asi k, niñas hermosas pregunten todo cuanto kieran, k las siguientes semanas estaré escribiendo el ultimo cap y contestando sus preguntas. **

**Vale, me despido, cuídense hermosuras.**

**Próximo cap: Deseos **


	23. Chapter 23

**:::Deseos:::**

Recapitulando desde el primer capitulo. Después de que la declaración fue hecha, su amor fue interrumpido por la distancia, el tiempo paso y la distancia hizo de las suyas, mientras ella se sumía en la depresión el fue forzado a un matrimonio arreglado. Su mejor amiga se mudo y esto aunque parecía no haberle afectado, con el tiempo vio que no era así, una de esas noches de insomnio fue a verla, a la única persona que podía calmarla en sus momentos de dolor, su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Tras un largo viaje se entera de lo que últimamente había pasado en la vida de las mujeres Daidouji. Indignada y preocupada ayuda a salir a su mejor amiga de su estado emocional. Ambas curan sus corazones mutuamente y regresan al lugar que las vio nacer y crecer durante su infancia. Ambas con nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos de amor correspondido. Y la castaña, ahora nueva ama de las cartas, con sus poderes mas grandes que nunca. Tras unos días en su lugar de origen fueron amenazadas por una mujer haciéndolas recordar el por que de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la situación vivida a unos días después del retorno de Li Shaoran a Hong Kong. La amatista cuenta el porque de su mudanza repentina del año pasado o todo lo dicho crea un caos infernal en las mentes de ambas, ambas temerosas de perder lo mas preciado para ellas, su amor mutuo. La despedida fue inminente, con una promesa de que pronto se rencontrarían, haciendo un voto de amor la castaña aligera la carga en el corazón de su novia y como tributo ofrece un pequeño objeto que simbolizaría su amor por siempre. La partida fue dolorosa pero era algo que por el momento no estaba e control total de le nueva ama de las cartas, todo lo que hacia era por el bienestar de su familia y su amor. Se da a conocer a las mujeres principales de aquella separación, "Los diez pilares principales". Se da a conocer una de las razones principales del porque la castaña fue reclutada en la organización pese a su temprana edad. La líder comunica a sus hermanas sobre su pronto deceso y el hecho de que ellas le seguirán pronto.

Tomoyo pasa toda una semana acosada por las alumnas del instituto puesto que se dio a conocer su relación con la castaña, causando celos en más de una persona. Una semana paso y la promesa del retorno culminaría en unas cuantas horas. Sakura ante una discreción por parte de una de las líderes pierde el control de sus emociones y enfurece, logrando así zafarse de su encierro e ir donde mas anhelaba, con Tomoyo. La desgracia recae cuando su primer enemiga comienza a tomar fuerza, añorando el legado que por derecho le pertenece a la chica Kinomoto Yin va donde los humanos para deshacerse de la mujer que seria la compañera eterna de la joven heredera. Tras el pánico la castaña realizo un hechizo del cual no estaba plenamente consiente, provocando algo que pese a ser hermoso era algo no planeado hasta dentro de un futuro muy lejano. Al cederle poderes a su novia la convirtió en su esposa, cosa que no le molesto pero si la sorprendió. Esa noche ambas se convirtieron en los dos pilares principales de la organización. Se le concedió a Sakura el quedarse toda una semana en compañía de sus familiares y amigos con la condición de que encontrase a más miembros para la organización. Las demás herederas son encontradas en sus respectivos mundos por sus hermanas de línea de vida, culminando así su última misión. En la familia Li, el joven heredero demuestra que su matrimonio arreglado no fue más que un completo fiasco añorando el volver a ver al amor de su vida.

Sakura le cuenta a Tomoyo el hecho de que al hacer el pacto de sangre ambas se habían casado…..

Saben que…..ya me aburrí, me muero por contarles el final así k kienes kieran saber de k fue la historia pues a leer mis amores, por k yo ya me la se completita y muero por el final y apuesto a k la mayoría también, o al menos las hermosuras k leen este fic xD.

La noche paso como cualquier otra noche, la mayoría de las chicas despertó antes de que uno de los dos primero pilares alcanzara a abrir los ojos, todas estaban cansadas, pero no podían permitirse dormir mas halla de las ocho de la mañana, la mayoría aun acostumbradas al habito de levantarse temprano por aquello de que apenas el día anterior aun estaban en la escuela. Las herederas, ellas si que se levantaron mas temprano que ninguna otra, en especial Chikane, Shizuma y Shizuru, quienes se levantaron casi al alba, presintiendo que ese día no sería del todo grato.

El trió de chicas tomo su desayuno en el jardín trasero, todas tomando un clásico y deliciosos té verde que las ayudaba a relajarse. (EL club de las adictas al té xD) todas estaban particularmente distraídas, no era para menos, sus poderes por fin comenzaban a despertar adecuadamente y sus almas de princesas les ayudaban a hacerlo, durante la noche cada una de ellas comenzó a reflexionar sobre la actitud de la castaña líder y sobro todo de lo ultimo que les dijo la pequeña Ellis.

Creo que esto es más complicado de lo que creímos. – Shizuru susurro cabizbaja mientras depositaba su té en la mesa.

Bueno, no es que no podamos hacer nada y tampoco que no hallamos sido advertidas. – dijo Chikane algo intranquila mientras terminaba de tomar su bebida.

Somos las que mejor deberíamos comprender a Sakura, nosotras fuimos educadas para ser lideres de nuestras respectivas empresas, la única diferencia es que las decisiones que ella tome se basan con forme son nuestros deseos. – Shizuma estaba tan frustrada como sus compañeras, pero lo único que podía hacer era reflexionar un poco y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de incertidumbre. Sus compañeras no comprendieron del todo el comentario y miraron a la joven con una claro signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

Podrías aclararte un poco Shizuma, no te entendimos nada. – dijo Chikane algo molesta. La aludida solo suspiro resignada y prosiguió a aclararles las dudas a sus compañeras.

Veo que no lo han entendido. Acaso no se han preguntado ¿Por qué esta haciendo todo esto Sakura-san y el por que Tomoyo- san esta tan preocupada?. – la pregunta callo como balde de agua fría, las chicas se miraron mutuamente y un semblante de decepción se formo en sus rostros. – según tenemos entendió, el primer pilar prometió darnos felicidad, verdad. Entonces que pasa cuando como parte de nuestra felicidad deseamos la presencia de nuestros seres queridos en esta que no es nuestra dimensión.

Valla, lo entiendo. – murmuro Shizuru muy a su pesar. – Fue nuestra culpa y la de nuestros deseos el que Sakura este así.

No esta por demás decir el resto, con los conocimientos que ahora tenemos es fácil deducir las cosas. – ante las palabras de Chikane el trió se petrifico.

No creerán que…- Shizuma trago saliva con cierto temor en sus ojos.

Es lo más probable. – murmuro una impotente Shizuru tan asustada como sus acompañantes.

Entonces….si es verdad lo que creemos…ella….esta…- Chikane no pudo terminar de hablar, se sentía tan inútil. Ahí estaban ellas, sentadas en el gran patio tomando una taza de té, mientras que adentro, en la habitación del joven matrimonio su joven líder comenzaba a perder la vida.

Leves lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus rostros melancólicos, ahora lo comprendían todo; o al menos eso es lo que ellas creían, aun les faltaba mucho por aprender sobre las cosas que podrían hacer con su magia. Desde la distancia una joven rubia las observaba detenidamente desde hacia ya unos minutos, su rostro, al igual que el de las otras tres jóvenes se mostraba triste, sus manos, estas se enrollaron para formar sus puños y apretarlos casi asta sangrar solo por el hecho de sentirse inútil ante la situación de la joven líder, la chica que no era mayor a ella, sin duda alguna Ellis era una de las mas afectadas con lo ocurrido pero no quería demostrarlo. Con algo de pesar fue a aclararles las cosas a las jóvenes que la ayudarían a sobrellevar el peso de la organización mientras el caos pasaba. Las chicas notaron su presencia casi de inmediato, pero no voltearon a verla, aun estaban algo resentidas por el hecho de que la chica les había ocultado la información el día anterior. Ellis solo las ignoro y tomo asiento en el último lugar vacio en la mesa. Su mirada denotaba lo mal que se sentía al verse en esa situación.

No les pido perdón, por que nada me tiene que ser perdonado. Yo solo hice lo que creí correcto, si ella no nos lo decía era por que nosotras debíamos deducirlo, después de todo…somos los nuevos pilares principales. – dijo mientras comenzaba a balancearse en la silla, solo una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver la reacción de las demás, estas se descolocaron casi de inmediato, la chica tenia toda la razón y ellas solo alcanzaban a actuar tan infantilmente. Resignadas ante la situación dejaron las niñerías para conversar como lo que eran, los pilares principales, líderes de la organización de hechiceras más poderosa de todos los mundos.

Ok, lo hemos entendido. – la resignación se notaba en la voz de la castaña Fujino.

Aun no sabemos como reaccionar ante todo esto, si nos hicieras el favor de decirnos lo que usted sabe quizá podríamos formular algún plan. – Shizuma estaba de lo más disponible para que todas ellas juntas encontraran una solución a los problemas venideros.

Yo se lo mismo que ustedes. – Ellis se enderezo y dejo de jugar con la silla para tomar las cosas con la seriedad posible. – y trátenme de Tú, después de todo algún día, cuando nos casemos con nuestras respectivas parejas seremos hermanas ¿No?. – Sonrió dulcemente. Las chicas correspondieron el gesto y tomaron en practica aquello de la hermandad, después de todo ellas eran hijas únicas en sus respectivos mundos y nunca hubo nada que mas anhelaran que una hermana menor o una mayor. – yo solo se que por culpa de nuestro deseo egoísta ella a dado todo cuanto tiene para cumplir con su promesa.

Eso lo comprendemos. – murmuro una decaída Chikane. – Según lo que hemos comprendido ella hizo algo con su alma, no sabemos que, pero es algo que incluso a puesto su vida en peligro. – apenas y pudo decir esto ultimo, sus acompañantes tragaron en seco de solo escuchar esto, pero la mirada desconcertada de la rubia las desconcertó.

Ok, ¿Qué parte de "Hija de dioses" no han comprendido? – pregunto con cierto sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. – Sabemos que las gemelas Kinesuki son hijas de dioses, quienes vienen siendo….. – se detuvo en seco al verse en problemas, esa era información que se suponía no sabia nadie, inclusive ella. – ok, eso es algo que no nos concierne. Solo confórmense con saber que desde antier en la noche tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se volvieron una sola y que con ello aceptaron su inmortalidad. Lo que quiere decir que no importa que pase ellas vivirán por siempre. – apenas y pudo mantenerse seria, la vergüenza de contarles aquello era casi insoportable, después de todo era algo que ella no quiso saber sino que solo logro saberlo al analizar la situación de la joven castaña aquella noche. Las chicas casi se caen de sus asientos al escuchar las palabras de Ellis, era algo que no creían posible por el momento ya que las lideres no eran mayores que ellas.

La plática siguió su curso hasta cierto punto, ellas creían casi imposible lo que en unos minutos habían deducido. Entre todas sus conjeturas inclusive llegaron a creer que la castaña podría incluso llegar al limite de dividir su alma para llenar momentáneamente los espacios vacios en las dimensiones, tan pronto como esta idea llego a su mente fue desechada (grave error). Pronto las demás chicas fueron despertando; Himeko pego el grito en el cielo al ver la hora, supuestamente tenia una cita de la cual nadie sabia, en especial su novia. El grito descomunal se escucho en toda la mansión, despertando a la mayoría de las chicas y haciendo que mas de una se callera de la cama en le proceso. Chikane en cuanto escucho el grito de su novia salió como alma que llevaba el diablo a ver lo que le sucedía, las chicas la acompañaron por si algún enemigo se había infiltrado y así todas juntas derrotarlo (k acaso no entendían que estando Sakura y Tomoyo en la mansión nadie podría infiltrarse ¬¬).

Himeko en cuanto se levanto y vio la hora casi sintió morirse, ella misma había puesto la fecha para su audiencia con las ancianas del consejo, claro que nunca pensó que por esos días estaría de vacaciones y en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Tan rápido como puedo se levanto del suelo y se vistió, un segundo después se encontraba corriendo por toda la mansión en busca de sus compañeras, no solo ella tenia audiencia con las ancianas del consejo, sino también Nagisa y Natsuki, a estas ultimas casi les da un paro cardiaco al escuchar el grito descomunal de Himeko, no tardaron mas de un segundo en darse cuenta del porque la chica había gritado. Su reacción no fue diferente a la de la rubia, tan rápido como pudieron se cambiaron y fueron a buscarla. Tan distraídas iban que no se percataron de que un grupo de chicas venia a toda velocidad en dirección a ellas por otro de los pasillos. Chocaron estruendosamente, ni una se inmuto en abrir siquiera los ojos, solo se disculparon y siguieron su camino a la salida principal, donde ya las esperaban.

Himeko tan pronto se vistió salió a la entrada principal, ignorando que su despertar había inquietado a mas de la mitad de los que aun dormían. En la entrada principal habían aparecido las niñas de las sacerdotisas, y ambas niñas tenían un semblante de clara preocupación, llevaban ahí mas de media hora en la espera de su madre menor y de sus dos tías y estas no aparecían, cuando estaban por ir a buscarlas oyeron el grito de su madre y comprendieron que la joven recién había despertado. Tras un minuto de espera vislumbraron a su joven madre salir por la gran entrada y unos segundos después a sus dos tías.

En cuanto llegaron con ellas simplemente desaparecieron completamente de la mansión Daidouji y reaparecieron en la mansión Yunokichi. De ahí partieron al gran coliseo donde ellas mismas habían solicitado su audiencia. Mientras tanto las novias de estas chicas apenas se estaban recuperándose de tan tremendo golpe mientras maldecían a aquellas que chicas que habían chocado con ellas. Claro, ellas no sabían que con las que habían chocado eran precisamente sus novias. (xD a veces estas chicas son tan distraídas como la misma Sakura).

Mientras tanto medio mundo en la mansión comenzaba a despertarse. Después de tremendo susto ya no podían volver a los brazos de Morfeo y lo mejor era levantarse de una vez y seguir con su paseo en la ciudad o cualquiera que fuese su actividad ese día. En la habitación principal; cierta castaña no se había despertado pese al tremendo grito de Himeko, la amatista casi cae de la cama cuando eso sucedió, pero la castaña ni se movió, solo dormía, y su cuerpo inmóvil poco a poco comenzaba a perder temperatura, en primera instancia la amatista creyó que no era mas que la reacción del cuerpo al aire acondicionado y a base de su experiencia sabia que cuando la chica llegaba cansada no importaba lo que ella o cualquiera hiciera, simplemente la joven líder no despertaría por nada del mundo hasta que su cansancio fuese saciado. Beso la frente de su amada esposa y fue a tomar un baño. No se preocupo por el escaso movimiento de la chica, después de todo aun no había poder en el mundo que despertara a la castaña.

Sin embargo la preocupación la empezó a invadir pocas horas después, cuando era más de las tres de la tarde y la chica no se había levantado ni siquiera para consumir sus alimentos. Pero dado a lo ocupada que estaba con la atención a los visitantes apenas y podía pensar en si misma. Por otra parte nadie sabia lo que había sucedido con Himeko, Natsuki y Nagisa, sus respectivas novias estaban con los nervios de punta y no importaba a quien le preguntaran, simplemente nadie sabia de ellas ni de su paradero, la única que sospechaba de eso era Mai ya que la misma Natsuki se lo había comentado el día anterior, pero como aun tenia sus dudas prefirió no decir nada.

Las clases aun no se retomarían hasta que los dos pilares principales regresaran a la ciudad Yunokichi por lo que esta se encontraba casi desértica de jóvenes chicas, y repleta de Yunokichi´s mayores, la mayoría recién llegadas de misiones en los diferentes puntos del mundo y a la espera de sus nuevas ordenes y misiones. Casi todas habían sido mandadas a misiones antes de que la joven chica Kinomoto tomara el poder, así que era algo lógico que pidieran audiencia con esta para conocerla, pero la chica no ese encontraba en la ciudad, así que se conformaban con las habladurías de las Yunokichi que había permanecido en la ciudad mientras ellas estuvieron fuera.

Todo mundo estaba contento, si bien la joven chica apenas llevaba un par de meses como líder, su trabajo había sido impecable, nada había ocurrido de lo que ella no estuviese enterada y cuya participación hubiere sido una parte primordial en los casos mas peligrosos, nada se le había escapado a la jovencita de tan solo catorce años.

En la mansión Yunokichi nadie se percato de que cierto trió de jovencitas había arribado, ni siquiera los jóvenes abuelos se habían percatado de en que momento las hijas de las Ex–sacerdotisas habían desaparecido y reaparecido de la sala de juegos (ok, o los abuelos son muy distraídos o las niñas de verdad son un peligro, con razón las malas tías les tenían pánico xD). Las chicas corrían a más no poder con tal de llegar a su audiencia lo más rápido posible. Aunque ellas fueran las herederas de sus hermanas de línea de vida, ellas aun eran unas inexpertas en la magia, y ni que decir de las leyes del clan, no importaba cuanto las leyeran simplemente no comprendían ni la mitad de lo que leían; su respeto por aquellas mujeres mayores era tan grande como su amor por sus novias, y no era para menos, aquellas mujeres pese a ser insoportables en ocasiones, también tenían muy bien ganado su puesto. Nadie lo sabia del todo, pero esas mujeres eran las reencarnaciones de cierto grupo de chicas que habían sido miembros de la tercera generación de hechiceras nacidas y que por si fuera poco habían sido criadas por la mismísima Asakura Kinesuki; las chicas lo habían descubierto tras leer los archivos en la gran biblioteca de la mansión y es por ello que, tras leer todas las aventuras de esas mujeres su admiración y respeto surgió, después de todo nadie que no tuviese un nivel de magia considerable habría vencido a la corta edad de veinte años a toda una ramificación de familias cuyo único propósito era eliminar a la líder del clan de por ese entonces. No era para menos que solo siete jovencitas de veinte años lograran tal hazaña y regresar casi intactas.

La que más sobresalía del grupo era su líder. La líder de las ancianas era una mujer impresionante, una señora que pese a su edad se conservaba muy bien, si bien cada miembro del consejo tenia mas de setenta años, esta imponente mujer de carisma agradable no asemejaba mas de los cuarenta (cosa de magia diría yo xD). Le secundaban dos mujeres que parecían gemelas y de hecho lo eran, ambas de carácter fuerte y una determinación que daba miedo, lo único que las diferenciaba era su desenfrenado sentido del humor y la vanidad personal. La tercera del grupo una mujer tranquila, casi callada, risueña y con un aura pacifica, esa mujer era la viva imagen de cierta pelirroja de ojos amatistas, solo las diferenciaba la edad y el color del cabello, la anciana aun conservaba algo de su color natural, se veía que en su juventud esa mujer poseyó una hermosa cabellera negra. (¡Encontramos a Kaori! xD). De ahí eran otras tres mujeres que pereciera disfrutaban tomar Té no importando nada mas en el mundo.

Ese pequeño grupo de mujeres extrañas eran las ancianas del consejo, las personas más allegadas a los primeros pilares y los miembros más antiguos de toda la organización.

Las chicas llegaron al coliseo casi desmallándose de cansancio, practicante habían volado por llegar a tiempo, aun que eso fue imposible, llevaban casi media hora de retraso. En cuanto pisaron tierra santa sus ropas desaparecieron dejando a su paso solo los trajes de batalla que regularmente se utilizaban solo en las arenas de ese lugar. El trió ni noto esto hasta que llegaron al centro de ese lugar, donde les esperaba una muy paciente mujer de larga cabellera rojiza y una sonrisa encantadora. Algo aturdidas solo se sentaron frente al escritorio, en las sillas que estaban freten a la enigmática mujer.

Primero que nada déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Kaho. – extendió su mano para ser estrechada por las jóvenes herederas. Estas respondieron cortésmente y se fueron presentando con la profesora. – Es un gusto conocer finalmente a las herederas de trono Yunokichi. – se inclino frente a el trió de jóvenes desconcertadas. – Yo soy la primer miembro del nuevo consejo de magia, se me ha encargado el que lidie con su audiencia y que mis mentoras se encuentran algo indispuestas.

¿Están enfermas?. – preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Se miraron las unas a la s otras y esperaron a que la mujer les respondiera.

Lamentablemente así es, desde hace poco mas de un año que están en ese predicamento, las han checado las doctoras del clan, pero no hay remedio, simplemente la hora les esta llegando y no importa cuanta magia posean, simplemente solo somos seres humanos, algún día falleceremos, y su tiempo a llegado. – en sus ojos había algo de pesar, lamentaba el que esas mujeres estuvieran enfermas, pero nada podía hacer. – Por ahora yo me estoy haciendo cargo de todos sus asuntos, incluyendo este. – hiso una pequeña pausa y observo detenidamente las chicas. – Pueden empezar diciéndome el porque de su petición, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su audiencia?

Durante un tiempo lo hemos analizado detenidamente. – inicio Nagisa.

Hemos estado investigando en la biblioteca principal todo relacionado con lo que nos trae aquí. – secundo Himeko.

Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se esta cometiendo una injusticia con Sakura-san. – finalizo Natsuki con un porte tan frio que fácilmente penetro en el ambiente.

En los archivos principales encontramos las múltiples tareas que Sakura-san tiene que realizar en todo un día, sin incluir sus tareas en el instituto como nuestra profesora y directora general. – Nagisa se estaba enojando, y mucho, algo rarísimo en ella, pero simplemente era toda una injusticia el que la joven líder lidiara con toda esa carga ella sola.

Ella se esfuerza muchísimo por el bienestar de esta organización, ella ama este lugar y a cada habitante de la ciudad, pero aun así, no es justo el que ella lleve todo esto sola, se supone que somos diez pilares, deberían ponernos deberes a nosotras y no cargarle el trabajo a ella. – Himeko estaba igual o más enojada que Nagisa pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

Sabemos que somos novatas en esto, pero eso no nos impide hacer nuestros deberes, tenemos tiempo libre, muchísimo tiempo libre que bien podríamos utilizar para hacer algunas tareas de la organización. – Natsuki si que estaba enojada, se sentía impotente, inútil y frágil. Solo quería que esa chica que le proporciono libertad fuese feliz y disfrutara un poco del amor de su familia. La profesora estaba impactada, ciertamente ella misma pensaba igual que esas tres chicas, pero tenia entendido que fue la mismísima Sakura quien se impuso todos esos deberes siendo que no era necesario, inclusive estaba llevando tareas tan sencillas que prácticamente eran una perdida de tiempo para la chica.

Pedimos esta audiencia para deslindar responsabilidades que hasta este momento tiene Sakura-san en sus hombros. – finalizo Nagisa algo mas tranquila.

Queremos que algunos de los deberes como pilares principales se nos sean encomendadas y fuesen quitadas de la lista de Sakura-san. – Secundo Himeko.

De ser posible, queremos que….todas las tareas de Sakura-san que no tengan que ver con sus deberes originales se nos sean encomendados a nosotras, las herederas de los pilares. – las chicas parecían decididas, estaban firmes a su petición y pareciere que no se marcharían de ahí sin una respuesta positiva.

Me alegra que piensen así, ciertamente yo también me sorprendí cuando vi la exagerada cantidad de tareas que Sakura-san realiza todos los días y en cuanto pregunte el porque solo me dijeron que ella misma se las había impuesto, no dije mas y seguí estudiando. – dijo sinceramente. – según las leyes Yunokichi ustedes pueden tomar deberes de otras Yunokichi cuando lo deseen, después de todo son pilares o mas bien herederas de los pilares, pero como este caso es sobre Sakura-san deberán subdividir las tareas entre todas ustedes y por sobre todo estudiar los conjuros y hechizos que se requieran para cada misión, su condición física debe ser perfecta si quieren sobrevivir a la dura jornada que realiza Sakura-san, si están dispuestas a eso yo con gusto las apoyare. – sonrió dándoles así su aprobación. – Yo me encargare de todo el papeleo, ustedes pueden ir a las oficinas principales y pedir la repartición de los deberes Sakura-san.

Dicho esto todas se despidieron y fueron donde debían. Kaho Mizuki fue donde las ancianas del consejo y comenzó el papeleo. Las chicas siguieron el consejo de la joven profesora y fueron a las oficinas principales, donde al parecer los diez pilares eran las encargadas de establecer el orden de deberes y misiones, esta notica les vino como anillo al dedo, dado que Sakura no se encontraba en la ciudad ellas eran las autoridades máximas en toda la cuidad, por lo cual podían hacer y deshacer a su antojo las listas de deberes de todas las Yunokichi, pero en este caso solo la de la líder del clan. También encontraron sus listas de deberes y el de sus demás compañeras herederas, sin dudarlo colocaron las tareas en su lista, pero a la hora de colocar algunas tareas en las listas de las demás lo dudaron un poco, ellas no podían decidir por las demás chicas, eran cerca de las tres y media cuando repararon en ello. Entre las tres se debatían si debían preguntarles o simplemente hacer lo que ellas creían correcto. Sin duda alguna prefirieron llamarlas, en especial porque hacia más de seis horas que prácticamente habian desaparecido de la mansión Daidouji sin decirles nada; en cierta forma estaban temerosas, conocían a sus chicas y sabían que muy seguramente estaban enojadas.

Nagisa y Himeko de alguna forma lograron convencer a la loba de cobalto para que ella marcara al teléfono de las de mas herederas, Natsuki nunca en su vida sintió tanto miedo, amaba a su prometida, eso ni dudarlo, pero hacer cosas a escondidas de esta y luego delatarse a si misma era una locura, las consecuencias las pagaría y con creces. Una leve gota de sudor escurrió por su frente, era la segunda tonada y Shizuru no contestaba, su cuerpo estaba temblando, rogaba que la castaña no contestara y así marcaria el número de otra heredera, para su desgracia la joven prometida contesto al terminar la tercera tonada haciendo que la chica casi callera al suelo de la impresión.

Unos minutos antes, en la mansión Daidouji, todo mundo se encontraba disperso, ese día no salieron a ningún lado, todo porque el segundo pilar estaba demasiado preocupado por el paradero de las tres herederas y el hecho de que su esposa aun no despertaba. Las novias de las desaparecidas andaban de un humor de los mil demonios, ni una de sus amigas lograba calmarlas, andaban de un lado a otro caminando por toda la residencia con cara de pocos amigos. El trió cansado de deambular por toda la residencia, decidió tratar de relajarse un poco en el jardín trasero, fiera de la mirada curiosa de todos los visitantes.

En primera instancia, cuando la chica desapareció, Chikane lo primero que pensó fue en que tal vez su novia había huido con Souma, ilógico siendo que había visto al chico solo una hora atrás en la cancha de tenis jugando contra el otro chico apuesto de nombre Reito; esta mujer era tan insegura que ya asta comenzaba a creer que su novia la había abandonado. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escucho el teléfono de su compañera sonar y una leve esperanza se coló por su ya afligido corazón.

Shizuma sentía morir en cualquier momento, amaba a su chica, la adoraba, y el hecho de que esta se marchara sin decirle nada solo era señal de que algo no andaba bien, se lamentaba el no poder haber consumado su amor la noche anterior, pero en realidad estaba muy cansada y además creía que la chica aun no estaba lista, que era muy joven, y muy pese a su deseo sucumbió a su conciencia y dejo a un lado eso para darle tiempo al tiempo. Si bien estaba tan terriblemente triste, ella no mostraría su dolor tan fácilmente, prefería no llorar frente a sus compañeras, y si en algún momento llegara ser necesario, buscaría a la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba los suficiente como para que la viera en se estado emocional, su amiga del a infancia Miyuki. Una leve melodía la saco de su trance, era el celular personal de su compañera y hermana Shizuru que compensaba a sonar.

Con Shizuru no fue diferente, pero ella, la reina del as mascaras no parecía estar afectada por lo sucedido, claro que esto demostraba, pero en realidad estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus dos hermanas. Si bien ella estaba acostumbrada al abandono repentino de su cachorrita lo que no esperaba es que esta simplemente desapareciera sin decirle nada junto con las otras dos chicas, lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que aun no confiara lo suficiente en ella como para contarle sus cosas, sus planes y el hecho de que no la incluyera en ellos siendo que ya estaban comprometidas. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que muy a duras penas logro escuchar el leve sonido de su celular, era la segunda tonada y lo tomo con algo de indiferencia, no fue asta que vio quien era la persona que deseaba comunicarse con ella cuando contesto casi sin pensarlo, dándole un vuelco a su corazón, ahí estaba, la llamada que había esperado por mas de seis horas, la llamada de su novia.

¿Natsuki?¿Estas bien?¿Donde estas?¿Están las chicas contigo?.- pregunto tan rápidamente que la pali azul apenas y comprendió algo.

Si mi amor, soy yo. – dijo a lo bajito para que las demás no la escucharan, algo imposible ya que estas estaban casi pegadas a ella. Cosa que al notarlo le provoco un sonrojo marca semáforo. – Estamos bien. – confirmo que si se encontraba con las chicas. Por la bocina se escuchaba como el trío de perfectas peleaban la una contra la otra por el completo control del teléfono, no tardaron mas de diez segundo en llegar a un acuerdo y poner el altavoz para que todas pudieran escuchar.

Natsuki, he puesto el altavoz, tengo aquí conmigo a Shizuma y a Chikane. – acto seguido la loba de cobalto presiono una tecla en el celular para que las chicas pudieran escuchar también y así no tenerlas pegadas a ella.

He hecho lo mismo, pueden hablar, las escucharan perfectamente. – sonrió mientras las otras dos comenzaban a temblar.

Solo queremos saber el porque de su abandono tan repentino, aunque eso no significa que no se salvaran de su castigo llegando aquí. – todas las pequeñas temblaron ante las palabras de Chikane, pero era algo que ya se esperaban.

No han tenido con el Jesús en la boca todo el día, ¿se puede saber porque hasta ahora se reportan?. – Shizuma se notaba fastidiada, muy fastidiada, eso lo notaba cualquiera.

Ya, tranquilas, fue por una bien mayor, si nos dejan hablar les explicaremos. – por fin hablo Himeko.

Es bien sabido que la carga que recae en los hombros de Sakura-san es demasiada para una sola persona. – comenzó Nagisa.

Durante un tiempo lo hemos estado pensando, y creemos que las responsabilidades de Sakura-san son demasiadas como para que una jovencita de su edad las realice sola. – continuo Himeko.

Hemos llegado a un acuerdo entre las ancianas del consejo y se nos a permitido deslindar responsabilidades de la lista de deberes de Sakura-san y ….- paso saliva antes de continuar. Mas no pudo seguir; al otro lado del teléfono las demás herederas habían comprendido todo.

Comprendemos. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Por nosotras no hay problema. – dijo Chikane sonriendo, ya comprendía todo y sus dudas habían volado. – Estamos dispuestas a asumir nuestras responsabilidades desde ahora.

Hagan lo que crean correcto, dudo que Nadia y Ellis se nieguen a un poco de actividad, es casi seguro que la cazadora de recompensas ya debe estar aburrida de no hacer nada mas que estudiar. – comento una muy sonriente Shizuru.

Además…nosotras también hemos estado hablando sobre algunas cosas que creemos de suma importancia. – dijo Shizuma con la voz entrecortada. Del otra lado del teléfono no se escucho nada, absolutamente nada.

Chicas, ¿están ahí?. – pregunto Chikane mas no hubo respuesta alguna. – Himeko, responde. – solo silencio. El trió de perfectas estaba alterándose nuevamente por la falta de comunicación de sus parejas. Del otro lado había una batalla campal de miradas entre el trió de princesas, ellas lo habían descubierto hacia poco mas de tres horas y aun dudaban si decirles o no a las demás herederas, no era asunto suyo y además de ello no podían interferir en las decisiones de su líder ni mucho menos hacer nada para ayudarla. Cinco minutos pasaron y las chicas de la mansión Daidouji estaban más que nerviosas, faltaba poco para que salieran de ahí a buscar a sus novias, pero antes de que llegaran a esos extremos las princesas por fin se habían decidido.

Escúchenme, no me interrumpan hasta que termine de hablar, después responderemos todas las preguntas que tengan si me es posible ya que aun no comprendemos la mayoría de esto. – dijo Natsuki lo mas seria que en su vida estaría. – No solo vinimos aquí para lo que antes les dijimos sino que también para averiguar lo que le esta sucediendo a Sakura-san y lo hemos hecho. – dijo sin mas, no importara que tan fuerte aparentaba ser la loba de cobalto ella seguía siendo una chica y por lo tanto entendía el dolor que seguro estaría sintiendo su líder en esos momentos. No pudo continuar y sus sollozos no tardaron en ser audibles para todas las demás.

No importa que tanto Sakura-san se esforzó para ocultárnoslo, es imposible que su magia sea utilizada sin que sea registrada en su libro Yunokichi (libro donde se registra cada paso relacionado con la magia que realizan solo los pilares principales), nos hemos infiltrado en al sección prohibida donde están sus archivos y nos tomamos la libertad de leerlos completamente. – continuo Nagisa, pero apenas termino esto y sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, estaba llorando ella también. Pronto Himeko se les unió, pero dado que las otras dos no podían hablar siquiera ella trato de calmase y terminar lo que ya habían empezado.

Sakura-san a llevado su promesa hasta niveles que no eran necesarios, ella esta pagando algo que no debería. - dijo apenas audible. – para poder dejar pasar a nuestros seres mas cercanos a tenido que romper reglas dimensionales, y para reparar sus errores prácticamente dividió su alma para llenar esos espacios en las dimensiones donde faltan existencias. – al otro lado del teléfono el trío de mujeres quedo en total silencio, nada podía decir, ellas misma habían hecho tal conjetura y prácticamente la habían desechado. Chikane se armo de valor, tuvo que tragarse todo su dolor y así comenzar a comportarse como una líder más.

Ok, ya lo comprendo, pero hay algo que nosotras sabemos y ustedes no. – trato de calmar a las chicas, prácticamente todas estaban destrozadas y sumidas en depresión. – Sakura-san y Tomoyo-san….- se sonrojo. – consumaron su amor, lo que significa que ya poseen vida eterna. Con esto ya no perderá la vida, dependiendo del hechizo que utilizo es como será cobrado el pago por nuestro deseo, lo que debemos ver primero es que hechizo utilizo y ver lo que esta dando a cambio, además de ello tenemos que decirle cuanto antes al segundo pilar y prevenir las consecuencias de nuestro deseo. – su porte de líder inspiro a las demás y juntas comenzaron a reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Por lo que sabemos, los poderes de los dos primero pilares están ligados, lo que significa que probamente si una de las dos altera su magia la otra tendrá alguna represalia de esto. – continuo Shizuru. – debemos prevenir y anticiparnos a los cambios que sufrían los poderes de Tomoyo-san mientras pasa todo y encontramos una solución a este problema. Ahora que nosotras tomaremos responsabilidades como pilares deberemos dividirnos las tareas de Sakura-san entre los pilares restantes, de eso se encargaran ustedes ya que son las únicas que están allá y es a lo que originalmente iban, nosotras le diremos lo que sucede a Tomoyo-san y juntas veremos como actuar. – finalizo la castaña Fujino.

Lo primordial es evitar que Sakura-san page todo el precio por nuestro deseo, pero dado que es la líder se pondrá muy recia a esto y nos impedía a toda costa ayudarla. – comento Shizuma. – además de ello tenemos que repartirnos también las misiones que ya estaban anticipadas para el primer pilar y por si fuera poco mantener el equilibrio entre la ciudad Yunokichi y el mundo original. No podemos depender de nuestras hermanas de línea de vida pues no sabemos donde se han metido. – dijo esto ultimo algo decaída, pese a que se suponía que ellas y sus hermanas eran muy parecidas a veces llegaba a creer que solo se parecían en la apariencia.

Esta bien, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo lo relacionado aquí, si averiguamos algo mas se los aremos saber. – dijo Himeko completamente recuperada.

Por lo pronoto repartiremos las actividades de Sakura-san entre todas las herederas de pilares y aligeraremos la carga de Tomoyo-san quitándole algunas, después de todo vienen tiempos difíciles para ella. – comento Natsuki, todas se sorprendieron al escuchar esto ultimo, ciertamente estaban pensando en Sakura mas de los que debían y no habían reparado en que la mas afectada con todo aquello era el segundo pilar.

Si, eso será lo más adecuado. Con la tormenta que se avecina el segundo pilar no tendrá los ánimos ni las fuerzas para realizar sus tareas. – secundo Nagisa. – es lo mas lógico que también le ayudemos a ella en sus deberes. – finalizo mientras un deje de frustración comenzaba a notársele en la voz. – Además de ello…también tenemos otra cosa que debemos contarles. – dijo con los ánimos ya caídos. – Las ancanas del consejo están muriendo. – finalizo con la voz casi quebrada.

Nos enteramos de ello el día de hoy. – secundo Natsuki. – se suponía que Sakura-san era la encargada de conseguir nuevos miembros para el nuevo consejo mágico Yunokichi, pero dado a los acontecimientos que no tardan en pasar hemos de suponer que es nuestro deber buscar a esos miembros.

Eso lo veremos en cuanto estemos todas juntas, por lo pronto hay que ponernos en acción, les encargamos el resto a ustedes. El tiempo corre y no sabemos cuando empezara todo, cuídense, las veremos en unas horas. – finalizo la conversación Himeko.

Todas se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras las chicas deslindaban las responsabilidades de Sakura y de Tomoyo las mayores trataban de ver cual seria la mejor forma para decírselo al segundo pilar. No había forma de que se lo dijeran sin que esta se alterara, sin mas remedio decidieron que no importaba la forma en que se lo dijeran, lo mas seguro era que se armaría todo un alboroto, no fue hasta entonces que notaron lo preocupada que estaba al ver que el primer pilar no despertaba, no fue hasta entonces que lo notaron, tan inmersas estaban en sus asuntos que no se habían percatado en que la joven líder no había despertado después de mas de doce horas de descanso.

En la cuidad Yunokichi todo parecía estar tranquilo de nos ser por el hecho de que las ancianas del consejo anunciaron su deceso en los próximos días, además el pánico comenzó a apoderarse del lugar en cuanto notaron como el cielo de la ciudad comenzaba a ennegrecerse sin motivo alguno. Las bebitas notaron este suceso, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo les parecía normal y decidieron que lo mejor era ver el libro de profecía, el cual no encontraron en ninguna parte, buscaron en su alcoba, en la sala de juegos, en la habitación de sus madres y tías, simplemente el libro no aparecía, las mellizas Kino-Dai comenzaron a preocuparse y sin mas remedio preguntaron a sus demás primas por el, ellas simplemente no sabían nada, las diez niñas buscaron el libro en toda la mansión y en la residencia del cerezo, todo mientras permanecían bajo la constante vigilancia de sus abuelos.

Estaban a punto de perder la paciencia cuando recordaron la ultima vez que lo habían visto, justo en la mañana antes de que el primer pilar fuera a verlas; las mellizas algo confundidas comenzaron a analizar las cosas detenidamente, rebobinaron sus recuerdos y al hacerlo notaron que algo no andaba bien, faltaba una parte considerable en su banco de datos, bajo el influjo de su desesperación y curiosidad preguntaron nuevamente a sus demás primas, estas les confirmaron lo que fue la realidad, ellas les dijeron que efectivamente las chicas habían pasado mas de una hora en compañía del primer pilar, no queriendo creer lo que suponían intentaron por todos los medios encontrar en su ser algún rastro de magia de su madre, al ayarlo se petrificaron, la chica las había hechizado, ilusas habían creído que ellas eran mucho mas poderosas de lo que eran sus jóvenes madres, cayeron en cuenta de que todo aquello solo era la ilusión que la misma Sakura había creado por seguridad, nada era lo que parecía ser en cuanto de la castaña Kinomoto se tratara. Alarmadas pidieron a las demás niñas que rompieran el hechizo, necesitaban saber que era exactamente lo que había sucedido en esa hora, pero el poder de sus primas no fue suficiente, las diez niñas terminaron agotadas y con una enorme incertidumbre aglomerándose en su pecho. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más el influjo del rastro de magia del primer pilar las obligo a dormir, un hechizo más para cuando las niñas se dieran cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el ama de las castas.

La reina de la noche no tardo en percatarse de esto, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que tal vez las niñas estaña descansando para lo que seria su jornada mas agotadora, pero estaba equivocada y ella no lo sabría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Y así se fue a atender otros asuntos, dejando a las niñas dormidas en sus respectivas camas. Mientras las niñas dormían había alguien que no parecía nada tranquilo, Fujitaka Kinomoto desde el momento de su despertar de esa mañana sintió algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, sus poderes, los que en alguna ocasión le fueron regresados le anunciaban que algo iba a pasar , algo que le cambiaria la vida nuevamente, además de ello desde el medio día un leve y molesto dolor de cabeza había aparecido y al parecer no desaparecería en un buen rato, llevaba mas de cinco horas con el y no importaba cuantas pastillas para el dolor tomara este no desaparecía, y por si fuera poco un sentimiento de inquietud comenzó formársele en el pecho, presentía que alguno de sus hijos estuviese en problemas. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y a pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el día se sentía extrañamente cansado, solo basto que se recostar un segundo en la cama para que quedar completamente dormido, no importaron las veces en que su esposa trato de despertarlo, el hombre no despertó.

Las chicas tardaron un poco en arreglar y repartir las tareas de Sakura entre todas las herederas, en cuento terminaron fueron a ver a sus hijas para que las ayudaran en su regreso a Tomoeda, pero estas estaban dormidas y prefirieron no despertarlas, fue entonces que acudieron con las Yunokichi de elite, estas no sabían que las herederas ya habían aparecido de hecho nadie en la ciudad lo sabia por lo que se armo un gran alboroto, pero al final de cuentas las escoltaron a la mansión Daidouji y regresaron a sus hogares en la otra cuidad.

Para esa hora el caos ya había sido desatado en la mansión de la amatista, tal y como había sido predicho, en cuento le dijeron lo que sucedía al segundo pilar esta corrió alado de su esposa y trato desesperadamente de hacerla reaccionar, pero esta no reaccionaba, tras sus intentos fallidos lloro desolada por mas de dos horas hasta que el cansancio la venció, solo bajo el influjo de su cansancio alcanzo a comprender el dolor que la chica había sentido en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas, y del porque le había ocultado todos sus planes, de haberlo sabido no habría permitido que la castaña realizara semejante locura. Las herederas en su momento trataron de calmarla pero no importaba que tanto lo intentaran, cada vez que intentaban siquiera acercársele a la chica una especia de barrera les impedía tocarla y durante unos minutos incluso la puerta de la habitación se les cerraba en la cara. Además de ello una especie de bruma violeta comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de la amatista rodeando los alrededores de la mansión asustando a los visitantes de otras dimensiones y obligándoles a refugiarse en la gran mansión. El único problema a todo aquello era que el joven Takumi no parecía estar del todo bien, lo que alteraba seriamente a las chicas de Fuka Guken. Las antiguas Hime´s se aventuraron solas en la ciudad y fueron por los medicamentos del chico, después de todo el no seria atendido en el hospital Yunokichi hasta que fueran a la ciudad escondida y eso seria hasta dentro de unos días por lo que se sabia. Se suponía que el chico sería atendido esa misma tarde, pero dado que la líder del clan no parecía reaccionar el asunto se pospuso.

Ocho en punto, El comienzo de la tormenta real. La hora en que los miembros de otros clanes salen para enfrentarse a la gran barrera que protege Tomoeda.

Las niñas despertaron de su sueño inducido, tan pronto despertaron se sintieron desorientadas, no era para menos, la magia del primer pilar aun hacia mella en ellas, obligándoles a creer lo que no era y colocando una barrera en la memoria de las mellizas Kino-Dai. Hartas de todo eso juntaron sus poderes nuevamente pero esta vez incluso las hijas de los dos primeros pilares convocaron su magia, todo con tal de romper el hechizo de la líder Yunokichi. No lograron removerlo por completo pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el libro de profecía había quedado en manos de la joven líder y de que cierta información del futuro le fue revelada a la castaña.

Alteradas como nunca antes fueron donde su abuelo pero este misteriosamente había desaparecido de la mansión, de hecho el hombre no se encontraba en la ciudad. En cuanto se lo dijeron a su abuela esta se preocupo tanto como las niñas. Pare ese entonces la noche ya había caído en le cielo del a ciudad Yunokichi, pero nada parecía normal y ellas podían sentirlo, en especial porque las dos estrellas que representaban el poder de Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban extrañas, la primera perdía brillo y la segunda parecía como si estuviera a punto de fundirse por completo. Todo esto alteraba a medio mundo.

Sumidas en desesperación fueron en busca de la líder del clan, partieron a la ciudad de Tomoeda con la esperanza de que sus mas temidos pensamientos no fuesen verdad. Algo similar sucedió en la mansión Daidouji, la amatista ni cuenta se había dado, pero la castaña por fin había despertado de su largo sueño y deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando algo entre los cajones del tocador vio su oscuro reflejo en el espejo, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió verse del todo, pero esto no le importaba y prácticamente ni lo necesitaba, simplemente ya no podía ver, había quedado ciega casi por completo, lo único que podía distinguir era su borrosa esencia, una mancha color rosada frente suyo y lo demás era oscuridad a excepción del brillo violeta que irradiaba la presencia de su esposa. Solo sonrió complacida, beso por ultima vez los labios de su amaba amatista y desapareció en la nada llevando consigo dos libros en las manos y su dije de la estrella colgada al cuello.

Reapareció no muy lejos de ahí, justo en el lugar donde todo comenzó, el lugar donde había vivido mas de la mitad sus aventuras como cazadora de cartas, el único lugar que la vio crecer como hechicera, la primaria Tomoeda. En medio de la cancha deportiva se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto y la otra era su padre, quien aun permanecía dormido y ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo. El primer pilar traía en sus manos el libro de sus cartas mágicas y en el altar donde reposaba su padre se encontraba el libro de profecía de su madre; todo el lugar era alumbrado por pequeños destellos de luz dorada mientras que su padre permanecía sobre un altar de mármol con las inscripciones respectivas a la combinación de los tres poderes, el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Habían pasado solo diez minutos, eran solo diez minutos después de las ocho de la noche, y fue precisamente a esa hora en que las niñas y su abuela arribaron en al residencia Daidouji, fue precisamente a esa hora en que las cartas mágicas abandonaron la ciudad Yunokichi y fueron a manos de su ama principal. Fue precisamente a esa hora en que las niñas despertaron a la amatista, fue precisamente a esa hora en que mas de medio mundo mágico se aglomero en las afueras de la cuidad tratando de romper el escudo mágico que protegía toda Tomoeda. Todo por que alguien les había dicho sobre la situación en la que se encontraba la líder del clan, mas no contaban con que esta les esperaba gustosa, ya nada podía escapársele de las manos, no al menos a estas alturas de su reinado.

En cuanto Tomoyo despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a la dueña de su corazón, al no encontrarla temió lo pero, desesperada pregunto a las niñas si sabían algo del asunto, ellas cabizbajas solo desviaron sus miradas en negativa, alterando aun mas a la pobre mujer. Un segundo, solo un segundo basto para que su corazón le avisara, algo estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto en la primaria Tomoeda.

Sakura ya no podía esperar mas, ya todo estaba listo, tenia consigo el libro de profecía original, tenían en su poder las cartas mágicas y su padre estaba ahí, no faltaba mas que la presencia de aquel hombre que la ayudaría a liberar los fragmentos de su alma, su hermano mayor Maorí. Pudo sentir a la distancia la presencia de su familia, toda su familia, su madre, sus hijas, sus sobrinas y su amada y querida esposa, todas en un solo lugar, buscándole desesperadamente, rogando que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no la lastimara. Pero ya nada en el mundo o incluso universo podría lastimarla, y después de lo que aria solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas mejoraran, pero eso, ya no dependida de ella, sino de las jóvenes chicas que quedarían a cargo de la organización.

Una sombra apareció tras ella, esta a su vez tomo forma y dejo ver la clara imagen de un joven hombre con una túnica blanca cubriéndole completamente. Y en la espalda poseía el sello de los Kinesuki, ese poderoso sello de la familia de dioses, ese hombre era uno de los primeros descendientes del rey de reyes. El momento había llegado.

Un suspiro, un intercambio de miradas, una triste y la otra comprensible, dos hermanos, un deseo y un acto de profundo amor. Solo eso había en ese lugar, solo eso se necesitaba para tomar valor y seguir con todo aquello. El inmenso terreno se oscureció completamente, nada podía verse mas allá de un metro delante de los ojos, Maorí saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía la empuñadura de una espada mientras que su hermana liberaba su báculo mágico en su forma mas poderosa y lo enterraba en el suelo, y así, como si nada pasara, como si el dolor no la agobiara ella libero todo su poder de un solo golpe, la leve bruma rosada inundo todo cuanto el campo de fuerza protegiera, y al instante todas las cartas mágicas comenzaron a rodear el campo a una velocidad inigualable, pronto el gran circulo que estas crearon se convirtió en un torbellino de magia envolviendo y protegiendo a los que se encontraban dentro. Tanto era el poder que incluso los seres mortales podían ver aquella enorme energía librándose sin escrúpulo alguno, asustando a la mayoría y preocupando a las alumnas de cierta institución, quienes reconocían de quien era ese poder. Al momento de liberar todo ese poder la barrera que protegía la ciudad de Tomoeda se reforzó tanto que los pobres hechiceros que estaba cerca prácticamente desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Pero eso ya era predeterminado.

En la mansión Daidouji medio mundo se paralizo en cuanto vieron el enorme remolino aparecer de la nada; la amatista ni lo dudo un segundo, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa, en el camino rompió casas, postes, paredes, arboles, nada le importo, su habitación prácticamente había quedado desecha pero esto ni le importo, lo único que lamentaba fue el pensar que tal vez con sus actos tan atrabancados hubiese lastimado a su familia.

Medio kilometro la separaba de su amada, y fue precisamente a esa distancia en que pudo sentir como una carta magia le impedía moverse, una que aun no podía controlar del todo y que por ende era la única que la podía detener muy a pese a su voluntad. Las cartas mágicas obedecían las ordenes de Tomoyo por que era ella quien compartía poderes con su ama y por lógica la amatista era como la segunda al mando, pero ordenes eran ordenes, y por el momento todas y cada una de las cartas estaban bajo el poder de Sakura así que Tomoyo no podía convocar ni una sola para ayudarle, pero no las necesitaba. A veces el amor y la desesperación son suficiente razón como para lograr cualquier cosa en nombre del amor, en este caso no fue la excepción.

Mientras Tomoyo trataba fervientemente de liberarse de la carta "Time" Sakura seguía con lo que debía hacer. Las únicas que lograron llegar a tiempo para ver lo que sucedía precisamente en ese punto fueron las herederas, las bebitas y la joven abuela. Todo gracias a que juntas lograron evadir de una sola tajad el poder de las cartas mágicas. En cuanto llegaron se petrificaron al ver el enorme torbellino que rodeaba a la joven líder, intentaron por todos los medios acercarse tan siquiera un poco peor era inútil, penas avanzaban un centímetro y este aumentaba de tamaño impidiéndoles moverse. Dentro de este Sakura estaba consiente de lo que sucedía en las afueras, no podía permitir que nadie interviniera. Su hermano solo era un espectador mas, no tenia intenciones de detenerla peor no se podía negar que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo aquello, se le notaba en los ojos, los que por cierto se notaban llorosos de la impotencia. Un parpadeo basto para que el cuerpo del rey dormido comenzara a flotar en el aire y la camisa le fuera arrebatada, la castaña subió al altar y miro detenidamente las inscripciones que habían aparecido en la espalda de su padre. Y fue ahí cuando lo noto, algo que no sabia que faltaba, dos llaves mágicas, dos símbolos que debían ser incrustados en las ranuras de los tatuajes de su padre para liberarlo.

Así que esto es lo único que me impide hacerlo. – sonrió melancólica. – ahora comprendo la existencia de ellos dos. – murmuro para si mientras miraba el cielo. – Vengan a mi, guardianes de la luna y el sol, protectores de las cartas mágicas, dueños de las llaves de la luz y la oscuridad. – dijo mirando aun al cielo.

En la cuidad escondida, en la mansión Yunokichi cierto ser mágico se envolvió en sus propias alas y resurgió como la gran bestia guardiana de la luz, Kerberos y desapareció dejando solo un rastro de luz imperceptible a la vista común. Algo similar sucedió en el hospital, Yukito se transformo en el guardián y juez de la noche justo ante la mirada atónita y desconcertada de su compañero y amigo Touya.

Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. – le dijo al joven doctor antes de desparecer de la habitación dejando a su compañero intranquilo.

Un segundo después ambos guardianes se encontraban frete a su ama, ambos mostrándoles sus respetos con una reverencia, algo que nunca le gusto a la chica. Estos solo sintieron los brazos de su dueña rodeándoles antes de caer desmayados al suelo completamente inconscientes. De la frente de ambos comenzó a emerger una leve inscripción referido al poder que ellos siempre habían utilizado, en las cuales Sakura poso sus manos y al instante estas se incrustaron es ellas.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo luchaba fervientemente con al carta que aun le impedía moverse, cinco minutos eso fue lo que tardo en librarse de ella y llegar donde su esposa. Sakura supo en que momento esto paso ya que el torbellino se aclaro dejando ver lo que sucedía dentro de el. Fue entonces cuando las vio, todas intentando adentrarse al lugar para ayudarle no importándoles el dolor que les provocaban las quemaduras de sus manos, provocadas también por la intensidad de su magia, clara evidencia de que estas no se habían rendido. Vio a su madre llorado, su amada madre lloraba por ella, algo muy triste, pero sobre todo la vio llegar a ella, a su esposa completamente desecha y bañada en desesperación intentando romper con su magia la suya, algo que aun no era posible, y vio a sus hijas y sobrinas, todas rodeando el remolino mirándola detenidamente, haciendo el trabajo que ellas debían hacer. Solo sus hijas estaban bañadas en lagrimas, solo ellas sabían las consecuencias de sus actos. Las niñas se sentían culpables. Una sonrisa cálida fue lo único que Sakura les brindo antes de abrir las cerraduras de las memorias de su padre.

Dolor, mucho dolor, mas del que ya sentía, la castaña sintió la muerte en vida al momento de posar sus manos en los sellos y abrirlos, solo lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas demostrando lo que en ese momento sentía. Maorí no pudo mirar mas, cerro los ojos concentrándose en lo que debía hacer después de eso. Lloro, no pudo evitarlo, ahora comprendía el porque su hermana menor insistía en que ellos no eran diferentes a los seres humanos. Ambos tenían sentimientos, ambos sentían el mismo dolor al estar perdiendo un ser amado.

Una inmensa luz cegadora emergió del cuerpo del rey, los tatuajes habían desaparecido y con ellos la luz blanca y cálida que el hombre había despedido por todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo del rey fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente recostado en el altar mientras su joven hija bajaba con un cansancio notorio en su rostro. Del otro lado del torbellino medio mundo se quedo quieto, estaban a la expectativa de todo, no perdían detalle alguno de las reacciones de la joven chica. Las bebita al momento de que su abuelo fuese liberado sintieron algo cambiar en sus cuerpos y el desconcierto las invadió completamente cuando notaron que aun seguían así, según tenían entendido ellas regresarían a su mundo en el momento en que su abuelo fuese liberado, pero ahí estaban, viendo el sacrificio de su joven madre.

En cuanto Sakura bajo completamente del altar miro a su hermano, este comprendió todo y se levanto del suelo empuñando tembloroso entre sus manos lo que parecía una enorme espada, resultado de su concentración reciente y la unión de su empuñadura de plata y su poder.

Entonces la chica vio como todas las presentes trataban de entrar a ese lugar a toda costa, pero no importaba que tanto lo intentaran, sus poderes aun no eran comparados con los de Sakura, y pese a saberlo lo seguían intentando. Todas golpeaban inútilmente las paredes de aquel que se había convertido en un poderoso campo de fuerza impenetrable, las niñas lloraban a mares al creer que nada podían hacer por su amada madre. La ira de Tomoyo se hizo presente, estaba que se la llevaba el demonio y sus poderes se estaban descontrolando ferozmente.

De alguna manera su poder creció tanto que incluso logro retomar en sus manos el poder de las cartas mágicas, esto no sorprendió para nada a la castaña Kinomoto, de hecho le alegro que esto pasara, porque sabia que esto significaba que la amatista por fin estaba tomando su trono como segundo pilar.

Viro su mirada nuevamente hacia su hermano y solo asintió dando a entender lo que quería, este trago saliva con mucha dificultad mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Tomoyo comprendió enseguida lo que sucedería, bajo el influjo de su desesperación convoco una carta mágica "Sword".

Y poder que desato fue tan que incluso provoco una pequeña fisura en el campo de fuerza de Sakura, algo que si alarmo a la castaña Kinomoto.

Un segundo, esa fue la diferencia entre la espada de Tomoyo y la de Maorí atravesando su objetivo. La carta desapareció al mismo instante en que el escudo, y a su vez la joven castaña caía en los brazos de su hermano casi inconsciente. Pequeños destellos rosados comenzaron a salir de la herida de la castaña en vez de la acostumbrada sangre. Sintiéndose derrotadas las niñas fueron cayendo una por una, extrañamente cansadas fueron perdiendo el conocimiento, sus madre preocupadas fueron a verlas, a excepción de las mellizas Kino-Dai quienes fueron atendidas por su abuela.

Cuatro portales dimensionales se abrieron paso entre los cielos del lugar, y ahí es donde fueron a desaparecer los leves destellos rosados cuya existencia no seria vista en un buen tiempo. El calor abandono el cuerpo de la castaña, el poco brillo que aun quedaba en sus ojos desaparecía conforme los destellos salían de la herida. Todos lloraban, incluso el joven hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos a la chica castaña. Miles de espíritus comenzaron a aglomerarse en los alrededores del lugar, como si buscaran algo en especial, algo único que habían estado esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo. Esto enfureció a Maorí, tanto que tubo que expulsar una cantidad considerable de su energía para ahuyentar a esos espíritus que buscaban los restos del alma de su hermana menor.

Un ultimo destello emergió de la herida de Sakura, este era el mas cálido de todos, el mas brillante, el único que iría donde estaría mejor resguardado que en ningún otro lugar, el corazón de su esposa.

El pequeño resplandor salió disparado hacia la desecha amatista, quien presa de su dolor había caído de rodillas mientras su llanto emergía.

"_No llores mi amor, todo estará bien, cuida de mi cuerpo que pronto regresare a el, disfruta el poco tiempo que aun te queda con nuestras hijas, no pude darles mas de una semana mas en este tiempo, espero y lo sepan aprovechar, pero por sobre todo recuerda que…..todo lo que hice fue…." _

Para que nadie nos separe.- murmuro Tomoyo a la nada después de haber escuchado las ultimas palabras de su esposa.

El leve destello se incrusto en el corazón de cristal y este a su vez se cambio de color, paso de ser un blanco cristalino a un hermoso y verde jade, justo como los ojos de la castaña Kinomoto.

Una leve lagrima enigmática rodo por el rostro de la joven amatista. Miles de sentimientos se aglomeraron en su corazón mientras en su mente comenzaba a rememorar todos los bellos momentos que paso a lado de esa chica castaña que durante años le robo el sueño.

* * *

T-T he aki el dramático e inconcluso final de esta historia. Les agradezco con todo mi corazón el que siguieran estos pequeños fragmentos que han formado parte de mi alma durante todo este tiempo. Si en algún momento llegue a tardarme les pido una sincera disculpa, a veces la inspiración no estaba de mi lado y la escuela no ayudaba del todo, se que de escusas vive el hombre, pero no estaba en mis posibilidades escribir todo el tiempo aun k ese fuera mi deseo. 

Nuevamente gracias por todo, y espero hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo estos caps como yo escribiéndolos. 

Nos veremos en la eternidad hermosuras

Atte: Sakura-kine and Yumemiya (My sister, corregidora ortográfica, por cada error encontrado 5 fueron corregidos xD )


	24. Chapter 24

**-La ultima y nos vamos-**

**Un peque epilogo a petición de ustedes **

**(****todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su respetivos autores, seguiré intentando comprar los derechos de autor xD****)**

**.-Epilogo-.**

**::: Cuento de hadas :::**

_Todo fue caótico, nada pudimos hacer, nos lamentamos terriblemente por lo que hizo nuestra madre a nuestras espaldas, la amamos, pero no era justo que actuara de esa manera, era nuestra responsabilidad y ella nos la quito, la entendemos, su amor por nosotras es mas grande que cualquier cosa en el universo entero, pero no es justo, ahora ella se encuentra así, en ese estado vegetativo, a veces incluso parece que no respira, eso nos aterra a mi hermana y a mi, no sabemos que hacer, somos solo unas niñas, pese a nuestro gran poder no pudimos hacer nada, aun nos faltaba mucho por aprender, pero no queríamos entenderlo, no queríamos aceptarlo, creíamos que por ser las hijas de las dos mujeres mas poderosas de entre las dimensiones nada ni nadie nos podía superar, ni siquiera nuestras propias madres, estábamos equivocadas, y es ahora que entendemos esto, ella nos oculto muchas cosas, incluso nos oculto el hecho de que tan poderosa era, siempre la vimos como una mujer fuerte y capaz, pero nunca creímos que sus poderes fueran mas de cien veces superiores a los nuestros. Y ahora la vemos así, recostada en esa cama de hospital mientras todos tratan de regresar el alma a su cuerpo._

_No hace mas de un par de horas que despertamos. Después de quedarnos desmayadas nadie nos pudo hacer reaccionar hasta la mañana del día siguiente y fue cuando nos enteramos de todo. Después de que mama Sakura cayo dormida medio mundo mágico se aglomero en las afueras del gran campo de fuerza que protegía Tomoeda, pero no importaba que tanto intentaran adentrarse en la ciudad, con solo tocar la barrera estos desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, nadie sabia que pasaba, las únicas que tenían una vaga idea eran las ancianas del consejo, intentamos preguntarles, pero apenas despertamos nos prohibieron salir siquiera de nuestra habitación en la mansión Yunokichi. Nos enteramos por nuestras tías el estado en que se encontraban nuestras mamis y fue gracias a ellas que pudimos escaparnos de la mansión para ir a ver a mami Sakura. Mami Tomoyo había sido internada para observación, al perecer el estado de mami Sakura la había puesto histérica a tal punto que parecía que perdería la razón, además de ello su poderes mágicos se estaban descontrolando, algo que ya esperábamos, solo teníamos que estar cerca de ella para que nuestro poder regulara los suyos, lo que si no nos esperábamos era aquel dije de jade en forma de corazón que llevaba puesto. Intentamos tocarlo, pero este de inmediato desaparecía incrustándose en el cuerpo de mami Tomoyo. _

_Las siguientes días fueron muy confusos, no comprendíamos nada de lo que pasaba, los primeros dos días nuestras primas pasaban mas tiempo con nosotras que con sus madres, después nos enteramos que toda las herederas habían tomado las tareas de mami Sakura y de mami Tomoyo en sus manos, y que era por ello que casi no pasaban tiempo con ellas, pero eso solo duro dos días, después de eso al parecer ya se habían acoplado a los horarios y pasaban el tiempo libre con nuestras primas. Nosotras después de haber visto a nuestras mamis el primer día en el hospital no volvimos a verlas hasta el tercer día, al menos a mami Tomoyo ya que mami Sakura permanecía dormida y completamente aislada de todo mundo. _

_Las estudiantes de la institución regresaron el día siguiente del suceso sin respingar, ellas ya habían aprendido a sentir la presencia de seres indeseados cerca y al sentir el peligro fueron a refugiarse en la ciudad escondida. Nadie en la cuidad tenia idea de lo que había pasado, solo algunas cuantas enfermeras del hospital y las Yunokichi de elite estaban enteradas del estado en que se encontraba la líder y el segundo pilar. Las clases no serian retomadas hasta que las cortas vacaciones terminaran, todo para no alterar la poca paz que aun había. Hubo muchos rumore de lo sucedido aquella noche en Tomoeda, pero nada se asemejaba a la realidad. _

_Cuando por fin volvimos a ver a mami Tomoyo notamos lo decaída que estaba, no era para menos esperar eso, pero verla deprimida era algo que no nos agradaba, prometimos que la ayudaríamos tanto como pudiéramos, ellas solo nos sonrió con pesar y nos lo dijo, nos dijo que solo nos quedaban unos pocos días a su lado, que fue nuestra mami Sakura quien nos dio una semana mas en ese tiempo. No comprendíamos muchas cosas, todos nos ocultaban la verdad como si fuese algo prohibido._

_No vimos a nuestros abuelos por ningún lado. Los guardianes kero y Yue nos dijeron que habían llevado al abuelo a alguna parte del mundo para que restableciera sus poderes por completo y que la abuela Nadeshiko lo había acompañado. _

_Los pocos días que pasamos en compañía de nuestra mama Tomoyo fueron tranquilos, nos inquietaba aquel colgante de jade que solo ella podía tocar, pero era algo fuera de nuestro control y dado el estado emocional de mami preferimos no preguntarle nada. Dos días antes de nuestra partida notamos algo peculiar en mami Tomoyo, sus poderes estaban equilibrados y tranquilos, no importando si nosotras estábamos cerca de ella o no, solo tenia que tener aquel colgante entre sus manos para que esto sucediera, supusimos que era la ultima obra de mami Sakura antes de caer en coma. Pero nada estaba asegurado, aun teníamos miedo de lo que sucedería después de nuestra partida; nosotras aun no naceríamos y mami Sakura estaba en coma, no había nada que nos garantizara que los poderes de nuestra madre permanecieran equilibrados mientras mami Sakura despertaba. _

_Nuestra mente siempre anduvo en otro lado por esos días y es por ello que no nos habíamos percatado de algo sumamente importante, nuestros poderes de lo cuales estábamos completamente orgullosas habían sido sellados, tanto los nuestros como los de nuestras primitas, algo que nos altero como nunca en nuestra vida. Preguntamos a nuestra madre si sabia algo al respecto, ella solo nos miro con un claro desconcierto dándonos así una negativa rotunda. _

_Nuestro ultimo día lo pasamos todo en familia, solo faltaron nuestros abuelos y tío Touya (el ni por enterado de la existencia de las niñas). El mundo Yunokichi estaba tranquilo, mas de lo que nosotras esperábamos; pese a la ausencia del espíritu de nuestra madre todo estaba relativamente bien, las tereas de mami Sakura fueron tomadas por las herederas y la organización estaba en orden. Como fue predicho, mami Tomoyo cayó en una depresión demasiado profunda. No importaba lo bien que aparentaba estar, incluso su sonrisa fingida era notada por medio mundo pero ella aun así al igual mami Sakura no pedía ayuda a nadie, tan terca como una Kinesuki de sangre pura, sin duda alguna nuestras mamis eran la una para la otra. _

_Para cuando llego la noche todas nosotras nos sentíamos muy cansadas. Nuestras tías ya estaban enteradas de que esa misma noche regresaríamos a nuestro tiempo. Tía Natsuki casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando mami Tomoyo se lo dijo y ni que decir de tía Chikane, ella se puso tan histérica que tuvieron que ponerle un calmante, pero aun así no se calmo hasta que tía Himeko hablo con ella, no sabemos que le dijo, pero en cuanto salieron de la habitación donde habían hablado tía Chikane salió toda roja de la cara, algo muy extraño en ella, lo chistoso fue cuando las demás tías le preguntaron a tía Himeko en que había parado todo el asunto, ella también se sonrojo y tartamudeo al hablar, nada raro en ella, no supimos en que paro todo, no escuchamos el porque tía Chikane se había puesto tan roja de la cara y nos da la impresión de que es algo que por el momento no nos incumbía ni interesaba saberlo, pero el tiempo es el tiempo y nosotras no podíamos perderlo aunque quisiéramos, después de todo el futuro nos esperaba. _

_Dando las doce de la media noche nos encontrábamos en las cercanías de aquel majestuoso árbol de cerezo, fue ahí donde llegamos y es ahí donde partiríamos. Todas llorábamos, no queríamos separarnos. Pero era inevitable que esa misma noche regresáramos a nuestra época. El único problema era que no sabíamos que hacer, el abuelo fue el que nos había enviado a ese tiempo, nosotras no sabíamos como regresar, no teníamos esos conocimientos ni el poder necesario, es por eso que nos sorprendimos grandemente cuando de la nada le colgante de mami Tomoyo comenzó a brillar y abrió el portal que nos llevaría a casa. Pudimos sentir el poder de mami Sakura salir de aquel portal, vimos nuestra habitación del otro lado del espejo tal y como la habíamos dejado. Poco a poco cada una de nosotras nos fuimos adentrando en el vórtice, nosotras fuimos las ultimas en entrar, antes de partir miramos por ultima vez a las herederas del trono Yunokichi y al segundo pilar. No fingimos nada y desaparecimos en el tiempo espacio del vórtice. _

_No sabemos que paso exactamente dentro del vórtice, solo recordamos un sentimiento vago de paz y tranquilidad acompañado de ese delicioso aroma a flores de cerezo, al aroma de mami Sakura. _

_Despertamos completamente solas en nuestra habitación, era de día y todo lucia resplandeciente, algo alteradas buscamos con la mirada a nuestras primas pero ellas no se encontraban con nosotras._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, acompañado únicamente por le clásico rechinido molesto que hacia el cuerpo erizarse con un claro escalofrió recorrer desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Ambas niñas se abrasaron mutuamente con caritas de pánico en sus ojos, pero ¿De que podrían tener miedo ellas? ¿Qué acaso no estaban en la mansión de su madre? ¿Quién o que podría hacerles daño en el territorio del primer y segundo pilar?, se relajaron y esperaron a que aquella persona se adentrara en la estancia. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver la figura de su madre ingresar a la habitación. Corrieron a ella y la abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron, no podían creerlo.

Cuando ellas habían partido al pasado su madre aun permanecía dormida, completamente inmóvil y ajena al mundo real. Pero ahora estaba ahí, justo frente a ellas, podían sentirla, podían sentir el latir de su corazón acelerado por la dicha de verlas, de abrazarlas, de estar por fin junto a ellas. Solo lagrimas las acompañaron por un corto tiempo. Solo eso y alguno que otro suspiro de alegría y emoción.

Lo lamento. – murmuro la líder del clan con sus hijas aun en brazos. – era necesario y no era su responsabilidad hacer aquello. – las niñas intentaron separarse de los brazos de su madre pero esta se los impidió, aun no había terminado. – todo lo que hago siempre tiene un motivo, nunca actuó solo por hacerlo, así es como debe ver las cosas una líder. Ustedes que aun son solo unas niñas no lograron comprenderlo pese a su gran poder, la inexperiencia las segaba y su orgullo por su legado no las ayudaba del todo. Hijas mías, ahora que han aprendido a ser humildes, ahora que saben lo que es sentirse impotente, es ahora que están listas para el futuro, para su presente, para vivir plenamente. – soltó el abrazo y las miro tiernamente. – ahora …- poso sus manos en las frentes de las niñas. – recordaran todo el tiempo que paso después del suceso, recordaran los tiempos que no recuerdan, vivirán lo que no vivieron y recobraran lo que en un tiempo yo les arrebate.

Las niñas no comprendieron anda hasta que en su mente comenzó a formarse ese pasado dulce que al parecer ya habían vivido. Ese del que nunca fueron presentes, el que sustituiría el pasado amargo que antes habían vivido. Los tiempo viejos que tanto había añorado, su vida a lado de sus dos madres apoyándolas, viéndolas crecer, criándolas juntas, todo en familia, una gran y hermosa familia. Vieron rente a sus ojos el día en que llegaron a la tierra, el día de su primer cumpleaños, el aniversario de sus madres, la boda de algunas Yunokichi de elite, que por esos tiempo eran nada mas ni nada menos que las antiguas Hime´s. vieron todo eso y mas, todo como un hermosos cuento de hadas que les estaba siendo contado, todo era tan hermoso que ni se percataron de que en el proceso todo cuanto vivieron en su pasado doloroso estaba siendo borrado y suplantado por lo que fue su cuento de hadas.

Cuando el proceso termino ambas niñas sonrieron como nunca en su vida, se aferraron al cuerpo de su madre y lloraron nuevamente. Sakura solo les sonrió y les dijo que ya era tiempo de irse, que sus primas las esperaban para jugar en al habitación contigua, que todo ya estaría bien a partir de ese momento.

La castaña Kinesuki se encontraba sola en la habitación, miraba por la gran ventana algo distraída mientras una sonrisa sincera se formaba en sus labios, ni siquiera reparo en que momento un hombre de edad avanzada la había abrazado tiernamente.

Veo que todo resulto bien. – murmuro aquel misterioso señor.

Todo gracias a ti. - murmuro con tono cálido la líder del clan.

No, te equivocas, todo cuanto vez es el resultado de tu esfuerzo, de tus decisiones, de tu determinación, de tu buen juicio, no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti. – dijo aquel hombre estrechando el abrazo con la chica.

Esta bien. – suspiro resignada, con ese hombre no podía ganar ni una. – debo ir a ver a Tomoyo. – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del hombre mayor. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo algo mas a aquel hombre que en alguna parte del tiempo le había abierto los ojos. – Gracias, abuelo. – dijo a fin y detrás suyo serró la puerta.

Indiscutible. Este es el final y ya. Un peque epilogo de lo que ya era inevitable. Explicaciones asta el siguiente fic, el cual empezare en vacaciones, es tiempo de estudiar para los exámenes T-T .

Gracias por todo su apoyo durante este año, se los agradezco como no tienen idea.

Se aceptan dudas, preguntas y/o comentarios, zapatazos, pedradas, indirectas bien directas, reclamos y todo cuanto seles ocurra, lo único k no acepto son majaderías ¬¬ sean señoritas y compórtense como tal. 


End file.
